Werefox of Bael
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: Werefoxes, yokai so rare, they are believed to be extinct. The only one the Satan's know of, is the Pawn of Sairaorg Bael. Yokai/Strong Naruto. Small Harem Three-Way Crossover One Piece elements, Naruto characters, DxD world, Lemons
1. The Coddled Vulpine

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 8, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

So, another idea that popped into my head… I hope it goes well, but I wanted to just get this out and see if you guys like it.

Review Response:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 1: The Coddled Vulpine**

**Akeno's shrine…**

Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Sairaorg Bael and Kuisha Abaddon sat at a table while Akeno Himejima served them tea.

The young devils were currently in Kuoh, with the females (all younger than 16) in their school uniforms with second year pins on their shirt collars.

"So, is he your secret piece you have kept out of the public eye, Sairaorg?" Rias asked her cousin as she looked past Sairaorg and at the other male in the room.

He was young, about fourteen. Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a similar outfit to Sairaorg, but it was messy and torn here and there.

The thing about him that stood out to the heiresses was the fact he had a crimson fox pelt tied around his waist, which his hand was running through the fur absent mindedly as he looked out the temple window. But they also saw he had a fox tail growing out of his tail bone and some big fluffy ears on his head that were bright orange with white tips.

"Yes, he is." Sairaorg said with a small amount of pride. "But there is a reason why I have kept him secret."

"Of course." Rias replied, rolling her eyes. "So why are you here?"

Sairaorg took a breath, glanced back at Naruto, who was ignoring everyone.

"With permission from the Satan's, Naruto is going to be joining Kuoh academy as a third-year Junior high student." Sairaorg stated. "I thought it appropriate to inform you both as it is your territory."

"I see, but why does he need schooling?" Sona asked, glancing at Naruto again, taking note of his body language. "He clearly doesn't seem like the type to study. Besides, I'm sure he has been tutored by Kuisha and others in your home."

"Very observant as always Sona." Kuisha chuckled but the girls could see the smile on her face was strained and she had a bit of a miffed aura around her. "But he isn't attending to study, he is being sent to learn how to interact with others his own age, and we wanted to ask you two to look after him while he is here."

"And why would he need that type of training?" Akeno asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of the Bael King.

Kuisha and Sairaorg's body language read subtle discomfort and hesitation as they looked at each other.

"Naruto…"

"We have coddled him ever since we found him. He is a strange case, and we can't help him with this as he would refuse to do this." Kuisha stated. "We realized long ago that this wasn't good so we have had to put our foot down and order him to do this." They saw her lips were saying one thing but they could see she was shaking with rage meaning she did not really believe what she was saying.

As the Kings and Queens at the table talked, Akeno approached Naruto, holding a cup of tea.

"Here you go." Akeno offered as she went to place it on the small table next to him. However, her hand slipped and the cup smashed against the table and the tea went everywhere, some droplets heading for the pelt before Naruto seemingly vanished, letting it hit his chair.

Everyone who wasn't Kuisha or Sairaorg blinked while the Bael and his Queen looked behind Sona and saw Naruto int the corner, glaring angrily at Akeno, who felt his stare and turned to see his anger.

An unknown amount bushy fox tails popped out of his tail bone alongside the first one and where covered by his pelt. His nails became claws, his whisker marks thickened, his eyes became red with slit pupils and his body enlarged, becoming taller and more muscular that he originally was, his clothes magically stretching to fit his frame and showed why his clothes were torn. His body was covered in burnt orange fur, his legs became three jointed, and the top part of his mouth became a fox snout with a human jaw. (1)

To top it off, his body was emitting chakra which was felt by everyone and it applied pressure to the Sitri and Gremory house members.

"That's enough, Naruto!" Sairaorg stated sternly as he stood up, his own power enveloping him and Kuisha. "Stand down, NOW!"

The pressure the girls felt vanished as Naruto instantly reverted back to his previous form.

"She tried to harm me." Naruto said in a quiet voice, his hands once again running through the fur on the pelt.

"Come here." Kuisha said softly and motherly as Sairaorg sat down.

Naruto made his way over and pulled his chair up next to Kuisha and leaned into her, allowing her to run her hand through his blonde hair, ignoring the shocked looks Rias, Tsubaki, Sona, and Akeno where giving him.

"As you could tell, Naruto is a yokai, classified as a werefox." Sairaorg explained.

"An actual werefox?" Sona asked in surprise as she looked at the boy. "I thought they were extinct?"

"He might as well be the last of his kind, which is why I kept him secret." Sairaorg explained as he scratched his head. "You know how many people would want him just to have him breed to get one for themselves?"

"A lot." Tsubaki said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Anyway, here." Sairaorg said as he handed Sona and Rias a small bag and a manual.

"What is this?" Akeno asked as she looked at the cover.

**How to keep Naruto in check**

"It's a guide that has all the safe ways to keep Naruto under control if he starts causing trouble." Kuisha explained. "In the bags are some items that can help also, but please don't abuse them."

Sona and Rias nodded and took the manuals and bags, placing them in sub-spaces for now.

"Well, I bet he and Koneko will get along well, both being yokai." Akeno said with a giggle, as both Koneko and Naruto would look adorable together with their yokai features out.

"I believe so, but there is something you need to know." Sairaorg stated seriously, glancing at Naruto who was pouting/glaring at him. "This isn't punishment Naruto. This will help you. I promise it will."

"Can we go home now?" Naruto asked dully.

"Naruto." Kuisha said softly. "You have to stay here and attend school."

Naruto pouted further.

The young heiresses and Queens watched as Sairaorg and Kuisha act like parents.

"So, will you take care of him?" Sairaorg asked, his attention back on Sona and Rias, bowing his head as he pleaded. Kuisha also bowed her head.

Sona and Rias looked at each other.

"I can accept him, but this isn't a Piece Transfer is it?" Rias asked.

"No, it isn't." Sairaorg stated. "He will be classified as a Free Pawn. Thus, he is free from any King, but is still tied to my house. You will be labeled as his Guardians, and all you have to do is make sure he studies and stays out of trouble while making friends."

"I don't want friends." Naruto stated as he clung to Kuisha. "I am fine with you and the others."

"I understand the situation, and I promise I will do what I can to help him." Sona said as she looked at the young man.

"I will do the same." Rias stated.

The three Kings stood up and shook hands, signaling that they were in agreement and the talk was over.

"Alright, we will leave him in your capable hands." Sairaorg said as he helped Kuisha up, and made Naruto release her.

"Don't leave me." Naruto asked quietly as he looked at his King and Queen, his blue eyes riddled with all negative and sad emotions one person could think of.

"We will come back and see you, I promise." Sairaorg promised as he hugged his pawn.

They hugged for a short time before Naruto reluctantly let Sairaorg go.

He watched as Kuisha and Sairaorg left via teleport circle and he was alone with the Sitri and Gremory.

"Well, I guess I will find him a place to live." Rias offered to Sona.

"I'll get him his uniform and register him for classes. Thank goodness we had Kuoh become Co-ed last year or else this would have been impossible." Sona stated as she looked at Naruto who had removed the pelt and was holding it in his arms and rubbing his face against it. "Naruto, we are going to get your uniform, please come with me."

Naruto said nothing as he nodded, walking eerily silent behind Sona and Tsubaki as they went to the school.

After an hour, Naruto walked out from behind a screen, his tattered uniform hanging up and replaced with the Kuoh male junior high uniform. However, he was messy and the pelt was once again on his waist.

Sona's eyes twitched as she approached him.

"Your clothes are ruffled and I won't stand for this." She said, mildly upset that this boy didn't seem to know how to dress himself as she smoothed out the shirt and jacket before reaching to untie the pelt. "And you still have that gross pelt…"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Naruto shouted as he smacked Sona's hands away.

Sona's hand stung and the bones felt like they were rattling as she winced in pain.

'what…?' she thought as she watched Naruto take several deep breaths as his hands gripped the pelt.

"It stays on." Naruto said aggressively after a minute of calming down, showing he was going to fight for this.

"Okay, but if only we cover it in magic so the others don't see it." Sona said as Tsubaki helped her up.

"I'm not good at magic." Naruto responded respectfully. "Never was, and no amount of training helps."

"Then we can…"

"Sorry, but no thanks, I can cover it myself." Naruto interrupted as the pelt seemingly vanished instantly.

"I thought you said you aren't good with magic?" Tsubaki asked, sort of insulted at this.

"It isn't magic. It is a transformation jutsu, it uses chakra." Naruto explained as he undid it and the pelt reappeared. "Are we done here?"

Sona flexed her fingers, stopping as pain shot through her body.

"Yes, we will go find Rias and she will take care of you from now on. Remember, school starts at Eight in the morning, meet me outside the gates before that time and I'll take you to your class and give you your schedule." Sona stated as she put on a façade.

"Okay." Naruto said before he bowed. "I'm sorry for hurting your hand, Ms. Sitri."

"I… It's okay." Sona said, very surprised at his emotional change. "And please, call me Sona."

**Underworld, Bael Territory, Sairaorg's House…**

Sairaorg the minute he got home he saw his queen immediately wonder off on her own without saying a word to him. This is unusual given how close they are to each other but in the end, he knew why she was angry. She did not want to do this in the first place and it was the first time in his life he can recall that his entire peerage had to make sure the argument did not turn hostile.

_Flash Back Begins, 1 week ago_

_In the middle of the room was Sairaorg and his queen Kuisha who both were staring each other down with the peerage watching in the background to make sure this stayed civil. Next to them at the table was Regulus who was there just to keep them from killing each other and at the same time to hear both sides of the discussion. That and he had the best view of Naruto outside looking up at the sky being comforted by his pelt._

_"Kuisha why can't you see this is for the best?"_

_"Because you are saying that we need to send him out on his own with your cousin! For once in your family life can you people stop seeing Rias and having her seen as this perfect person and just see that it is dangerous to leave her there!"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" She glared harder but Regulus coughed getting her to calm down,_

_"You know as well as I do that Riser is pushing for their marriage to happen sooner, given that don't you think it is too good of a chance for her to try and recruit him to her side for this? Given we know there is hostility between the two of them and that ever since the little princess got to know him, they have been getting worse?"_

_"I'll have him there as a Free Pawn so there are no worries about this." He was tired of this discussion but he had to make sure she did not go back on the deal they were about to make for Naruto's future._

_"Oh, and you want to hand them the golden tools to basically control Naruto then? While they might be perfect in the eyes of others, I can see someone that would probably abuse this tool to do as she wants and make the decisions that best suit her." The peerage sighed, one hand they agreed this is a possibility but they knew this was more for wanting to keep Naruto at the house._

_"Your being ridiculous. Naruto will be fine; look I love the kid as much as you do and my mother does but he needs this to grow." Kuisha stood up abruptly,_

_"How fucking dare, you say you love him when you are doing this to him! Sending him away into the hands of your family is you own way of saying, 'please fix him so that I don't have to!'" This comment sent off the king and he stood up as well flaring his own aura but she matched it._

_"I've known the boy as long as you have and I love him as my own child but he needs to grow! If he stays here nothing will be change!" Soon the two were about to throw spells until Regulus slammed his hands down on the table silencing the both of them._

_"You both make valid points but here are the facts: Sairaorg you have to see things from the Queen's perspective. You are sending Naruto away to someone that we don't know if can be fully trusted in the moment of her wedding looming over the horizon. On top of that we both know that Yasaka will not be happy if we do not tell her about this decision, let alone 'him.'" The peerage flinched at the word him, that monster was someone Yasaka sent a while back and while his training was ruthless, he was showing results. Plus, he was the same as Naruto so the boy was able to bond with him more than others._

_"Another thing though, Naruto needs to socialize and we can consider this a test run. We can still check on him Kuisha, just, let's give this a try and if the results are as bad as you said they are then we'll bring him home okay?" The girl bit her lips and walked out of the room and outside to hug Naruto who returned the hug. Regulus turned to his king,_

_"You know I would follow you to the end of the earth, right?"_

_"Yes, I do Regulus." He frowned and warned him,_

_"Then think carefully about this, because if Naruto is hurt then you will lose me and your peerage never forget that. You treat us like family and we will fight for our family even if it is you." He went outside to be with his little brother now and the rest of the peerage dispersed to give their king some time on his own. Never seeing the tears flowing down his face,_

_"I know and that is what hurts the most, I don't want to lose him or anyone but I have to do something. Mother please forgive me for this."_

_Flash Back End_

After then the rest of the peerage was waiting on pins and needles to hear something happened to him and charge into battle. He only hoped that Rias did take his warning of not abusing the whistle or he would have his own ass on the line and then he would teach his cousin what happens when she crossed him. But for now, he had to apologize to his queen and make it up to her this week, maybe a nice shopping trip will help?

**Kuisha's room…**

Kuisha sat in her room, alone.

'Naruto,' She thought worriedly. 'I hope you are alright.'

_Flashback…._

_"I don't trust them." Kuisha stated for the umpteenth time since she and her King returned home._

_"Kuisha, please." Sairaorg replied. "Sona and Rias won't abuse him at all."_

_"I know you trust them, but I don't trust them to handle him. He is not like Gasper. Naruto could go on a rampage and kill them, yet you trust his wellbeing with them." Kuisha argued._

_"That is enough Kuisha." Sairaorg responded angrily. "They won't do anything bad."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I…" Sairaorg said before shutting his mouth to think._

_"Exactly. We have no idea how they will handle him. Remember, Naruto is emotionally damaged, they don't know him at all due to the agreement we had to make with Lady Yasaka. Thus, they will have no idea how to keep him in line." Kuisha told him angrily._

_"Is this coming from my Queen, or the one who coddles him?" Sairaorg snapped. "Because my Queen would never doubt my judgement on something this important."_

_It was now Kuisha's turn to not have a response but he could see the anger in her eyes and approached this carefully._

_"Look, I understand your concern." Sairaorg said calmly. "But this is for his own good. If we kept him here, it would not make Naruto any worse, but it would keep him stagnant."_

_"Fine." Kuisha snapped. "But I will check in on him and if I find out they have done anything to harm him, I'm bringing him home."_

_"That is fine. But we can't keep coddling him Kuisha." Sairaorg responded. "He is growing up, and we can't always be there for him."_

_"But, he…"_

_"I know you care for Naruto very much. But he needs to learn how to do things on his own." Sairaorg interrupted her. "I am just as upset as you, but I want him to be better than he currently is."_

_End Flashback…_

This argument happened three days before today, and Kuisha still wasn't happy with it.

'Naruto, please be safe.' Kuisha thought sadly. She was snapped out of her muses when she heard a tapping at her window.

Upon opening it, Kuisha saw a phoenix, in its beak a letter with the Phenex family insignia.

**Skip, later that night…**

Rias and Sona called their peerages to the ORC clubroom to meet him and introduce themselves.

Naruto looked over them all, unsure how to approach any of them, as the majority of them were women, and only Rias had a male peerage member.

However, a particular scent wafted through his nose.

A yokai scent.

The scent of a nekoshou.

Koneko, who was snacking on some sweets she brought, looked up and staggered a bit when she realized that Naruto was in front of her, sniffing her.

"What?" She demanded. "I'm not sharing."

"Be nice Koneko." Rias said as she watched her Rook and the Pawn of Bael stare at each other.

Naruto's curious blue eyes never broke from Koneko's hazel eyes as he brought his hands up and clapped once.

Rias, Sona, and their peerages were shocked to see white cat ears and a single white tail appear on Koneko, whose eyes started to widen with fear before she started purring.

Naruto gently grabbed her ears. Massaging them Naruto smiled and leaned in, chewing on her ear gently as he pulled Koneko close. A pair of fox ears and a single tail appeared on his person.

"Oh, that is so cute." The girls in Sona's peerage stated as Naruto removed his hands from Koneko's ears and put them around her waist and pulled her into his lap, his tail wrapping around her while he continued to nom on her ears.

"S-Stop it…" Koneko moaned, face hot red, and eyes lidded with a smile she was trying to keep from happening on her lips.

Naruto said nothing as he continued what he was doing but gave her a quick lick on the cheek.

Koneko's pleasure filled face became rich with rage.

"I SAID GET OFF!"

Naruto felt pain spread through his body as the white-haired girl punched his face, loosening his grip, and then several more times, breaking his concentration and his pelt getting revealed as he fell to the ground.

Koneko, very upset, took notice of the pelt.

"What's with that stupid fur wrap?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, thin and focused as he got up slowly.

"What did you just say?" he asked angrily as he ran his hand through his pelt.

"I asked what the stupid fur wra…"

Koneko was punched through the wall, her nose broken and bleeding.

'Senjutsu…?' she thought in a panic as she landed, rolled on the ground.

"Naruto stand down now!" Sona and Rias ordered, internally scared as they saw Naruto instantly transform into the form they saw earlier.

Naruto ignored them and got on all fours.

'Shave.' He thought before he vanished and reappeared before Koneko. 'Tempest kick.'

He kicked the air, but missed her, however, a sickle of compressed air sliced through and struck the nekoshou.

"Shit!" Sona's peerage members thought.

Rias watched as her peerage members leap out of the hole that led outside.

"Lightning/Sword Birth!" Akeno and Kiba shouted as they activated their power/Sacred Gear.

'Paper Art.' Naruto thought as he reflexively dodged all of Kiba's swords and Akeno's lightning as if his body was made of paper.

He appeared behind Akeno, his arm extended forward, index finger pointed at them.

'Finger Pistol.'

At blinding speed, his index finger sank deep within Akeno's shoulder, shattering the Queen's Defensive boost and her shoulder cuff.

"You are open!" Kiba stated as he swung at Naruto.

'Iron Body.'

Kiba slammed his sword into Naruto's back, only to feel it vibrate his bones as the blade shattered upon impact.

Naruto's tail wrapped around Kiba and he spun around, slamming the Knight of Gremory into the Queen, sending them into a nearby tree while Naruto turned his red fury filled eyes to Koneko.

Koneko was sacred.

The power of senjutsu was fluctuating around and within the Pawn she saw before her and flashbacks of her sister and the trauma she caused her, Koneko started to break down.

Naruto lunged at the Rook, before his eyes widened and he collapsed, gripping his ears and screamed in pain as his body reverted to his human form.

Kiba and Akeno noticed this and wondered what was going on as they looked around and saw Sona and Rias both holding… whistles?

But they weren't making any sound.

'Dog whistles?' Akeno thought as she helped Kiba stand up, his body still shaken from the impact with the tree.

Sona and Rias stopped blowing on the high-pitched whistles, Naruto relaxing and breathing hard as they approached him.

'Thank the Satan's Sairaorg packed these in the bag.' Sona and Rias thought as they watched Naruto sit on his butt with his pelt covering his upper body, as if he was hiding himself from them.

Rias checked her Peerage members as they were hurt while Sona walked slowly up to Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Sona asked calmly, the whistle in her hand to be used if necessary.

Naruto shook his head from under the pelt.

"May I ask why you got mad?" Sona asked.

Naruto was silent, but he moved the pelt down a bit, his eyes being visible, full of tears as he gripped the pelt.

He said nothing before he stood up and walked off, most likely to his small apartment that Rias got for him.

No one tried to stop him, but the got tense as he stopped near Koneko, who looked at him with fear and anxiety as his hand came out and gently patted her head, sending soothing sensation through her, calming her down.

Naruto smiled a bit, before he used the Bael teleportation circle to go home.

"I see you really screwed up."

Everyone turned to see another devil.

"Who are you?" Sona demanded.

"I am Sairaorg Bael's other Pawn, Regulus." Regulus introduced. "I was ordered by Kuisha deliver something to Naruto, and it seems like it was a good thing I did for if you guys didn't find the whistles, I would have had to step in."

He turned to the Nekoshou and said. "Careful with what you say girl, next time he might actually kill you for insulting her."

"Her?" Rias asked confused.

"The Fur wrap on his belt." Sona frowned.

"Why is it so important to him and why are you here?" He sighed starting to walk out of the room.

"I was sent by Kuisha who I will not tell about what happened today as she will flip out and things will turn ugly. There is a letter from a friend of his in the Underworld that is planning to visit him so please know that he is going to be busy this weekend." Regulus said as he handed Rias the letter, before he frowned. "The reason I call the fur a she is because that fur you all insulted and called filthy is the fur of his mother."

Upon shutting the door behind him the rest of the room was stunned silent.

"I guess I'll got deliver…"

"I'll deliver it." Koneko stated as she took the letter from Rias.

Koneko needed to find out why that poor child was broken and she could only wonder what happened to his mother for him to be this emotionally disturbed.

**Chapter 1, DONE!**

**1 this is basically the Mythical Inu-Inu no mi: Model Kitsune from One Piece but the Man-Beast/Hybrid form. Naruto has three forms, four if you count his 'Human' form. His base form, which has fox ears and a tail. His hybrid Form, self-explanatory, and then full beast form which is a fox.**


	2. First Hunt

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 20, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Naruto is a boy-lolita. Koneko is 4'6' and Naruto will be 4'8".

I made mention Sairaorg used Magic to defend himself when Naruto used Senjutsu and when he and Kuisha 'butted heads', that was a mistake on my part, and I'm too lazy to go through it and change it. As Sairaorg has enough magic to teleport using the circles.

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, Rias is pretty manipulative in the beginning. This, sadly, won't be a bashing on Rias, but that doesn't mean Naruto will always obey her and Sona, they aren't his King and as a Free Pawn he can tell them to shove it.

Morregon: Yeah, like Jabra, but instead of a wolf, it's a fox. Well, yeah, they are a family so why not care for one another.

Spark681: It wasn't pretty, let's say that.

Driefl1996: Thanks man. And yes, Koneko doesn't get much in fanfics, and I love her as a character so it's one reason why I like the pairing.

Rharper909: Don't worry man. He won't always listen to Rias, as he likes her, but she isn't Sairaorg, Kuisha, Kushina, or his teachers, so he can tell her to fuck off if he wanted too.

Mistgun84: Thanks. I really hope this story goes far.

Dlowe265: Thanks for the support man.

RedBurningDragon: Yes, I did add a little of Broly from the new movie.

Guest: Thank you.

Chrohllo: I intentionally added the "It stays on!" line for that purpose, and after that it evolved into that, but Naruto won't stay like this. It takes a while, but hopefully I can break him out of his shell.

Guest: I will. And hopefully I meet your expectations.

Currahee506: Yes, Regulus tells Rias and Sona that it is his mom's pelt.

Guest: I am… Broly.

Draculyn28: Thanks man.

Sayumiko0: …. Maybe.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 2: First Hunt**

_Dream…_

_"Naruto."_

_Said six-year-old child turned his head and smiled, his tail wagging happily as he saw his mother._

_Kushina stood tall as she smiled._

_She was on average height, her body clad in furs wrapped around her waist and one around her breasts, exposing her powerful muscles to the world. Her five tox tails swaying absent mindedly and her fox ears twitching a bit, the right one with a gold ring piercing._

_On her shoulder was an Underworld boar, which was big enough to weigh three hundred pounds from the desired meat on its bones._

_"Mom." Naruto called as he scrambled up and hugged her waist, earing a head pat between his ears._

_"How are you doing squirt?" Kushina asked as she picked him up and held him under her arm while entering their cave._

_"I'm doing fine. Though I was starting to get lonely." Naruto said sadly as his ears laying flat._

_Kushina dropped the boar and held Naruto, nibbling his ears, making him giggle._

_"You will never be alone, Naruto." Kushina stated with a large smile as she put him down and sat next to the boar, which she started to skin with her claws as he watched her. "You will always have me."_

_The scene morphed to Kushina running, carrying her son from exorcists as Naruto squirmed to break free to get back to his friend._

_"Mom, please let me go!" Naruto cried as he watched the vision of his friend start to vanish. "Please, we need to go back to Xenovia!"_

_Kushina bit her lip as she ignored Naruto's cries as Griselda Quarta and Dulio followed them._

_She was in her Hybrid form, making her faster than her normal 'human form'. However, she came to a stop when she found herself surrounded._

_"Give it up, Kushina." Dulio stated as he and Griselda arrived. "Your crimes are many, so please surrender, and we will spare the boy."_

_"Mom…" Naruto whimpered scared as he could feel how strong the Angel was._

_"It's going to be okay Naruto." Kushina whispered as she held him._

_"Don't give the boy false hope criminal." Griselda stated as she pointed Durandal at them. "You won't be excused for all the life you have taken."_

_The scene faded to an ink like blur and Naruto was now eight, Kushina laying in her bed in the Underworld they have called home._

_Her body, covered in heavy bandages Naruto had to steal, now thin and feeble, unlike how she was to years prior._

_"It's going to be alright, mom." Naruto said desperately as he dabbed her mouth. "I'm make you all better, I just need to find the right medicine."_

_Kushina smiled and painfully motioned for him to lean closer._

_He did and she nibbled his ear, soothing him._

_"I'm sorry." She muttered painfully. "I wish I could have kept my promise."_

_Naruto could tell she was sad, and so he leaned up and nibbled her ear, making her smile at his attempt to ease her suffering as he cried._

_End Dream…_

KNOCK, KNOCK

Naruto stirred from his dream.

He was in Fox form as he slept, it was how he always slept. On him was his pelt, he couldn't sleep without it.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned as he stretched much like a dog would with his Vulpine body. He rolled off he bed, his tail pulling his pelt and as he reached the door he turned into human form, remembering to hide his fox ears and tail with chakra.

He opened the door, the bright light blinding his tired eyes as his ears were assaulted by a vile scream.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"

Naruto blinked several times before they adjusted and he saw a blushing Koneko, whose hands were covering her face as she looked away, at his door in casual wear as it was Sunday.

All Naruto had on was his pelt, the head on his right shoulder and one paw on the left.

"oh, morning." Naruto yawned. "Come on in."

Koneko glanced through her fingers and saw he was still naked, taking note of various faded scars on his body.

"Clothes first!"

Short while later, Naruto was wearing shorts and a tank top alongside his pelt, his fox features out as he was with a fellow yokai, thus didn't need to hide them as he served tea.

"Here you go." He said politely.

"You served two types?" Koneko pointed out as she could smell hers was sweet and his was bitter.

"I like bitter, you ate sweets yesterday so I thought you might like it more than mine." Naruto said calmly as he sat down and drank his tea.

Koneko took her tea, blew on it, and took a small sip.

'It's good.' She thought as he eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said randomly, bowing. "I was out of line when we met and I should not have done what I did. Please forgive me."

Koneko blinked.

The memory of him holding her and nibbling her ears returned and she blushed.

"I… I forgive you." Koneko said as she sipped more tea. "And I would like to apologize for hitting you, and insulting your pelt."

She bowed in response.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have attacked you after that." Naruto apologized.

They sat in silence for a long while, sipping their tea.

"Was there a reason to why you are here?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Yes," Koneko said, remembering why she actually came to his apartment as she pulled out an open envelope with the letter inside. "This letter was dropped off last night by one of your Peerage family, Regulus I think his name was."

Naruto took it from her hand, smelling Kuisha's scent on it and on the letter, explaining why it was opened.

He pulled the letter out and read it, his face becoming a pout.

'I don't know why she wants me to come with her, but I guess since she is my friend, I can say yes.' Naruto thought as he got up and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a short note on it before slipping it into the envelope, keeping the received letter.

He pulled a second piece of paper out and wrote another note and this time didn't put it in the envelope.

Koneko watched this unfold in silence.

She watched him activate a small Bael teleport circle and send his response to the sender and the one to Sairaorg to send his response.

"Sorry, I had to do that in front of you." Naruto apologized as he sat back down.

"Who was the letter from?" Koneko asked curiously.

Naruto blinked and pulled his pelt over his face, as if embarrassed.

"A friend." He muttered from under the pelt.

"Oh, okay. But why didn't you have your familiar take the letter to them?" Koneko asked.

"I… don't have one." Naruto replied meekly. "None of the animals at the forest wanted to be near me when Sairaorg took me to the Familiar Forest. I intimidated them I guess."

Koneko frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Silence again.

"Can I ask you something?" Koneko asked.

Naruto moved the pelt a bit so he could look at her, making the head of the pelt lay on his.

"Why did you nibble on my ear and hold me yesterday?" Koneko asked with a blush.

Koneko watched Naruto blush as he covered his face again.

"I did it… because you smelled nice." Naruto admitted embarrassed.

Koneko blinked.

"Is that all?" She asked.

Naruto nodded.

"And what about the cheek licking?"

"I marked you as a friend. It's what I always do to my friends." Naruto replied as his tail started to wag fast as he nodded.

Koneko felt giddy as she saw that as most people would think she is a child due to her loli frame.

"Can I ask another question?" Koneko asked.

Naruto nodded again.

"w-Why did you decide to keep your mom's pelt?" She asked, very scared and worried she had crossed the line when she saw Naruto's tail bush up. "Never mind, you don't have…"

"My mother was a loving woman," Naruto said, cutting Koneko off as he pulled the pelt off and held it in his hands. "She taught me a lot. Cooking, hunting, skinning, and all sorts of survival skills. She didn't teach me how to fight, I was too young, but what she did teach me in was through tough love. She had her soft side as she loved me dearly after she lost my dad. She would nibble my ears to cheer me up and help me calm down."

Koneko could see the sadness in his eyes as he recounted this to her.

"We lived in the Underworld, in a cave near the Bael Territory edges. We were constantly traveling, going all around the human world. I liked coming here all the time." Naruto said with a very sad smile. "But one day, in Italy, I got separated from her, and I was taken in at an orphanage for a few days as they thought I was an abandoned child. I made a great friend there. Then one night, mom barged in and took me away, and we were chased by exorcists and angels."

Koneko's eyes widened.

"We were able to escape back to the Underworld, but mom was injured, and after a year and a half, she came home covered in blood and…"

Koneko looked at him and saw that he was reliving the memory.

His eyes were dilating and his breathing was becoming ragged and uneven.

However, it got worse as he began to shake before he fell from his chair, grasping the pelt.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked in a shaky, panicked voice as he grasped her pelt. Holding it for dear life.

Koneko was getting worried as she never expected this type of reaction and she had no idea what to di as she had never seen someone act like this before and all she could do was ask, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto ignored her and grasped the pelt before he asked it, "What happened?"

He shook the pelt and it did not respond.

"Why were you fighting!? I thought you said that you would never go near Fallen Angels!?" Naruto shouted as he ripped his tank top and wrapped it around the pelt as if to bandage it.

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry I'll go bet better bandages, so please hang on," Naruto said in an almost maniacal tone as he suddenly dashed towards the door.

Koneko, not thinking, jumped on top of Naruto and got him to the ground. He began struggling to get to the door as he began shouting, "NO! NO, I NEED TO HELP HER! LET ME GO! SHE'S ALL I HAVE! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

'I can't stop him with force alone.' Koneko thought as he thrashed, trying to get her off.

She looked at him, taking notice of his ears that were rapidly twitching, showing the distress Naruto was currently experiencing.

"…She would nibble my ears to cheer me up and help me calm down."

Using her natural flexibility, Koneko was able to keep him down and forced herself to nip the top part of his left ear.

The affect was instant as he stopped moving and relaxed as she nibbled his ear.

"You alright, Naruto?" Koneko asked after a few minutes of nibbling his ear.

"Yes." He said sadly as he stood up and helped her stand up, face flushed.

He walked over and picked up his pelt, removing the tank top from it and just stared at it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that part of me." He whispered as he shook with his eyes watering. "Losing my mom… it was something I couldn't bear. So, when she died, I skinned her, so she would always be with me, like she promised."

He started to cry silently as he sat down.

Koneko walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, let it out." She whispered softly into his ear.

She knew what he was going through, to some degree.

When Shirone lost her sister, she was incredibly scared and lonely until she was handed over to Rias, at that point having no name, before being given the name Koneko Toujo by her King.

Unlike Naruto, Koneko wanted nothing to do with Kuroka, who had promised to protect Shirone, but went back on that promise the moment she killed her King, letting herself be labeled as a stray devil.

However, Koneko could tell Naruto wanted to cling to the past as much as possible, as his mother was all he had at one point, like how Kuroka was all she had.

"I will stay with you, I promise." Koneko whispered as she soothed him.

Naruto stiffened.

He gripped his pelt tightly as he reached up with one hand and used it to hug Koneko.

"t-Thank you." He hiccupped.

Koneko nodded, and looked down to see his tail wrap around her waist, as if pulling her into the hug more.

She smiled and placed her head on top of his between his ears.

"You're welcome."

**Skip, Monday Morning, Kuoh Academy Junior High…**

"Calm down everyone." The teacher said as he looked over his class. "Now, help me welcome our new transfer student, Naruto Bael."

Koneko, at her seat, watched as Naruto nervously got up in front of class, his ears, tail, and pelt hidden. He stood there nervously shaking before he leaned against the chalk board.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Bael and I hope we can all get along." He mumbled nervously.

"HE IS SO CUTE!" many of the girls in the class shouted. "HE IS SO BASHFUL IT MAKES YOU WANT TO EAT HIM UP!"

Naruto was bombarded with question after question, not able to answer any due to the constant chatting, but the teacher soon put the class in check.

"Alright, Bael, take a seat next to Toujo, the seat behind her is open." The teacher said as he pointed in Koneko's direction, which she raised her hand for Naruto to see.

Naruto nodded and quickly made his way to his chair, wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

'But with Koneko here, it will be okay… right?' he thought as he sat down and listened to his teacher, pulling out his book and supplies.

**Skip, Lunch…**

Rias and Sona were in the Student Council room, eating lunch.

"So, Koneko and Naruto are friends now? I'm surprised after all that happened last Saturday." Sona stated as she went over paperwork.

"Yeah, I was shocked when she returned yesterday saying that she will take care of him during class." Rias said as she leaned back on the couch reading the manual Sairaorg gave her. "I thought she would hold a grudge, but it seems they smoothed things over."

"I wonder what happened to make this possible." Sona stated, peaking her and Rias's curiosity.

"You think we should ask them?" Rias asked Sona.

"I want to, but if Koneko helps us keep him in line, then I don't think we should pry into their business unless necessary." Sona replied. 'Though I really want to know.'

Rias agreed.

"Did you ever figure out what he was doing when he fought my peerage?" Rias asked. "I haven't seen any martial art or whatever it was like it before."

"Well, from what I could get," Sona said as she finished her paperwork. "It is a martial art that was created by yokai who did not have a great connection to senjutsu to even the playing field against those that did. And from what I can tell, Naruto can use senjutsu and this martial art, which will make him very deadly on top of the other things he might be able to do."

"Really? What is it called?" Rias asked.

"It's called Rokushiki or Six Power Martial Arts." Sona replied.

Rias couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? That is a funny name." She said as she chuckled.

"Laugh it up Rias, but it's one of those six that broke your Queen's arm." Sona stated, making Rias stop, her sea-foam colored eyes wide open. "Yeah, strong right. One ability was able to break through the Queen Piece's enhanced defense."

"Shit, and that was without senjutsu?" Rias asked.

"Most likely." Sona replied.

"Damn, Naruto would be helpful in getting me out of this wedding contract." Rias stated possessively. "But Sairaorg would not allow that to happen. He would not give such a powerful piece to anyone. Not because he is greedy, but the amount of force needed to keep Naruto under control must always weigh on his mind."

"Exactly." Sona replied. "His sudden outbursts and emotional stability I feel is something we need to be careful of. We don't want to set him off and get him to turn on us now."

"I agree." Rias stated as she looked at the clock. "Well, class will start soon, so I'm heading out."

"Alright, but remember, we need to talk about who is taking responsibility of watching him when we do stray devil hunting." Sona reminded Rias as she left.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Rias nonchalantly called back as she shut the door.

Skip, afterschool…

"I'm very sorry for my actions yesterday." Naruto apologized to Kiba and Akeno when he entered the Occult Research Clubroom. "I was out of line."

"It's fine, Naruto. No hard feelings, though I'm curious about your fighting style." Kiba stated as he looked at the Pawn.

"I'm also curious. I want to know how you were able to damage me so easily, foxy?" Akeno asked with a giggle at Naruto's red face while he hid behind Koneko.

"I used one of the Martial Arts moves my master taught me. I'm not allowed by my other master to use any chakra techniques unless I'm in a serious life or death fight, so I use my Martial Arts that don't rely on chakra." Naruto explained.

"Interesting, so what can you do?" Kiba asked.

Naruto felt uneasy and was under his pelt behind Koneko, who sighed and looked at the Knight and Queen.

"Leave him be. He will tell us eventually." Koneko said for her friend.

"Oh, sorry if we were pushy, foxy." Akeno said to Naruto.

Rias entered the room, having finished showering, and noticed everyone was there.

"Okay, Naruto, you will be accompanying me and my peerage on our Stray hunt tonight." Rias informed the boy, who peaked out, taking notice that the whistle she used earlier was hanging around her neck, and nodded.

"I won't be able to teleport with you guys, so tell me where they are at and I'll meet you there." Naruto said as his fox ears and tail appeared.

Rias blinked.

"Oh, well we will be going to the abandoned factory near the station at the mountain area of Kuoh." Rias informed him.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, are you leaving now?" Naruto asked as he watched Kiba's sword appear at his hip, Akeno's clothes become a Shrine Maiden garb, and Koneko slip on a pair of MMA boxing gloves.

"Yes." Rias stated as her peerage was surrounded by red light and teleport circles, Naruto activating his own.

Once they all appeared at the factory, they could sense the stray devil.

"Naruto, you stay by me, alright." Rias stated as she went to open the doors.

Naruto nodded and walked by Rias's side.

'Sairaorg never let me or Regulus attend the Stray hunts he would do.' Naruto thought as he watched Rias open the doors, and heavy fog bellowed out.

As Rias's peerage entered the building, Naruto felt concern enter his being as he could sense six strays inside, however where they were at specifically, he could not tell.

'This is strange,' Akeno thought as she, Kiba, and Koneko entered the building, prepared to fight. 'This fog feels unnatural.'

Naruto and Rias watched as they vanished into the fog.

Rias could not see anything but knew something was wrong when Naruto gripped her hand tightly, causing her to wince before she looked at him to see a horrified look on his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Rias asked urgently.

"They are… being overwhelmed," Naruto stated as his eyes moved from place to place as if he was watching something.

He gripped his pelt tightly with his other hand.

'I want to go in there and help,' Naruto thought as he continued to watch. 'But, Sairaorg…'

_Flashback…_

_"Naruto, you are allowed to promote to Bishop, Rook, or Knight whenever you want without my permission," Sairaorg told the young werefox. "However, your jutsu and Queen Promotion are prohibited to be used in life or death situations."_

_"Does that mean when I am in danger of dying? Or when I see someone else in danger?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sairaorg._

_"Both, but be careful," Sairaorg said as he patted Naruto's head. "We don't want you to hurt anyone, that is why I'm placing restrictions on you."_

_Naruto nodded in understanding._

_In another flash back he saw a woman standing in front of him with a smile on her face and her golden eyes peering down to him._

_"Naruto I want you to promise that if you ever find people you grow to care about fight with everything you got."_

_"But what if I lose control?" She smiled,_

_"That is something you won't worry about if you love them enough. Train hard and soon you'll be able to fight like that all the time with complete control. After all no one ever improved doing nothing no?" Naruto nodded his head and purred at the head patting he got._

_In another memory he saw a man standing there with a white bird on his shoulder and a grim look on his face,_

_"Don't blame yourself Naruto you are young."_

_"But I killed him! I didn't mean to! Maybe everyone is right I am-," He was smacked by the man with a vicious back hand sending him flying. The man glared at the child for a minute seeing the tears on his face looking at the headstone sitting there, he sighed and doing something he rarely did he bent down and hugged the boy._

_"Your no monster, we are creatures and we have instincts others can't fathom. Remember my student, we are the ones that fight this battle every day and he knew that. Use this as not a reason to sully and fear but to fight and get stronger. To master the power in your veins and show that his death was not in vein, got it?" Naruto nodded his head and he soon stood up with the child walking him back to his home._

_End Flashback…_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to watch this.

He saw Kiba's leg get slashed open by the fog itself, which was hindering his movements.

Naruto gripped his pelt harder.

Akeno's Lightning, which should travel best in heavily humidified areas, was not hitting her target before she was slashed on her back.

Naruto grit his teeth harder.

Koneko was unable to see anything, relying on her hearing with her sight and sense of smell blocked by the fog and she was doing her best but she was slowly getting covered in cuts and scratches.

Naruto's breathing began to get heavier as he watched the one-sided battle unfold.

Rias could feel Naruto's grip tightened even further as he stood there doing nothing due to being confused about what he should do.

'I need to help them, But Sairaorg said I can't use jutsu or Queen promotion. That means I have Rokushiki, Rook, Knight, and Bishop,' Naruto thought as he saw Koneko collide into Kiba. Both were bleeding badly and were having trouble getting up as Naruto thought 'And this counts as life or death, but is this what Sairaorg meant? Or is it when I was in danger of dying?'

In his confusion, Naruto wasn't paying attention Rias had left him alone to fight alongside her peerage, only to get lost in the fog.

Rias was doing her best to defend herself and attack the strays through the fog, but she wasn't making much progress as seen by the cuts she was suffering as well as her clothes. Rias kept on fighting, trying to help, but was unaware of a section of the fog that was slowly condensing directly behind her, but someone else saw the oncoming attack.

"BUCHOU!"

Rias felt herself get pushed out of the way, and saw Koneko with a blade of fog stabbing through the side of Koneko's body.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Koneko's chakra start to slowly fade.

An image of Kushina, bloodied and bandaged, and an elderly man dying flashed in his mind as his eyes suddenly turned red.

"KONEKO!" Rias shouted as she ran to her Rook's side and checked the wound, to see that it wasn't vital.

"Looks like the little bitch is the first to go." One of the strays chided.

'Shit! We need to retreat.' Rias thought as she was about to recall her peerage before she noticed that the thick fog was thinning.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M GETTING PULLED IN!" the fog shouted as it struggled to stay put.

"What?" Koneko weakly asked as she cracked open her eyes.

The peerage looked at the doorway and they saw Naruto, in hybrid form, on all fours, with his tail up in the air, with it forming a sphere of chakra at the tip. The chakra spinning in a sphere was so fast that the fog was collecting into it, causing it to grow, and it seemed to be turning the chakra red as the group noticed the red was in fact bits of flesh and blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the fog stray shouted before all its fog vanished and it was inside the chakra sphere Naruto created.

Naruto growled out the name of the attack, "Rasengan."

One of the strays suddenly felt an intense rotational force slam into its face, ripping its flesh off and destroying its brain as the fog stray was killed.

The group was shocked to see Naruto take down two stray devils so easily with one move. They watched as Naruto began turning to face the other strays as he was growling loudly and angrily, reminding each of them of a wild animal.

"What the fuck is with that thing?" one of the remaining four strays questioned before Naruto landed on the ground and growled. His red eyes showing anger as well as fear as he tried to stay in control.

"Shadow Clone." He growled out as three physical clones appeared out of a plume of smoke. Shocking Rias and her peerage at the sudden appearance of the clones.

"Fuck this! I'm out!" One stray shouted as it headed towards the exit, only to see one of the clones appear, arm pulled back and its index finger pointed.

'Finger Pistol.'

The clone's finger stabbed and penetrated the devil's brain, killing it.

The other three strays weren't as scared but knew they were outmatched as they watched half of their comrades die.

They jumped and attacked Naruto and his clones, only to miss as the three dodged their attacks as if their bodies were made of paper.

'Moonwalk.' The three Naruto's thought as they kicked off the ground into the air, the devils were about to charge. Thinking they had made a mistake until they saw the three kick off the air making them go higher, and continued to do so as they moved through the air without wings.

'Tempest kick!' Thought the three as they each kicked the air, sending condensed blasts of air towards the strays.

The compressed air sliced through their targets, blood shooting everywhere as the devils burst open, covering Naruto in it as he landed and glanced over at the Peerage, growling.

'Shit.' Rias thought as she reached for the whistle, only to notice it was missing as she forgot to wear it.

Naruto took a step towards them but didn't continue as he gripped his face.

He growled as he fell, never breaking eye contact on the peerage. But then he sniffed the air and soon walked over to the bodies and smelled the blood and started licking the blood showing a feral state that enjoyed the taste of something that was almost morbid.

"Rias." Koneko coughed. "Take me to him."

"Why? He is dangerous right now." Rias argued as she had half a thought to call Sairaorg or Sona to help contain Naruto.

"Please, I can calm him down," Koneko begged.

Rias felt uneasy, but nodded and helped Koneko over to the growling werefox thinking they were coming for his food.

Koneko wasn't afraid of dying at Naruto's hands, but she was worried as she did not want him to hurt her or her friends.

Once close enough, Naruto pounced and pinned Rias and Koneko down, roaring in their faces, spit hitting them along with the blood.

Kiba and Akeno were about to attack before they saw Naruto collapse on top of the King and Rook as Koneko massaged his fox ears.

Naruto snuggled into Koneko, pushing Rias away as he transformed into a bigger than normal fox wearing clothes and his pelt as he enjoyed Koneko's magic hands.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Akeno weakly chimed as she slowly walked up while helping the limping Kiba and helped Rias stand.

"Yeah, but let's go home and heal. It has been… rough." Rias stated as she needed to call Sairaorg.

Unbeknownst to the Peerage, a pigeon watched this small fight go down.

It cooed before taking flight, vanishing into a small familiar seal.

Elsewhere in the world, the pigeon appeared and perched on its master's shoulder.

"So, what happened, Hattori?" The man asked as he stood atop a pile of stray devils.

Hattori cooed and made gestures with its wings.

The man scowled as Hattori finished his report.

"Damn that Bael brat." The man said angrily as he stood up. "I knew he wasn't good for my student. And for the Gremory and Sitri brats to use such methods to control him. It's just like devils to treat us like animals, though I am amused that the Nekomata has seemed to figure out a way to control him." He smiled, "Maybe she can be the one that balances him at last, but she needs to grow herself." He frowned thinking about the other Nekoshou that he knows of that escaped the Underworld and was ordered to hunt down and bring to Kyoto. If this girl is who he thought she was then maybe this can be a method he would use to bring her to him. But would he risk hurting Naruto in the process? Five years ago, he would have said yes but now he was not so sure. He had to think on this more.

He started to walk away when one of his 'dead' prey jumped at him.

"DIE LUCCI!" the stray shouted, only to find Lucci walking by him with nothing more than a tip of his hat.

"When I kill you, it's best you stay dead." Lucci stated nonchalantly and bored before he continued to walk. The stray didn't understand what he was talking about but soon his body exploded into gore coating the room in organs and crimson liquid. "Now I have to report to Lady Yasaka, Hattori."

This was Rob Lucci, wereleopard, top assassin in the Yokai faction, old friend of Yasaka, and Naruto's Rokushiki master.

**Chapter 2, DONE!**

**Well, I liked the feedback I got, so I guess I'll work on this one as well. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you didn't, send a review. **


	3. Burning Passion

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 29, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: You really like My Brother. If you want, PM me and we can work on it together. Anyway, yeah, Naruto will have some trouble with Xenovia when he realizes she has Durandal.

TatsuyaShiva4: What? Did I make mention of Sesshomaru?

Chm01: I see. Thank you.

RedBurningDragon: Hm, interesting idea, giving him some of Ban's abilities.

Mpower0438: Thanks, and yeah, I love Koneko as a character, very much. Thanks for your support.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONOE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 3: Burning Passion**

**Rias's apartment…**

Koneko frowned as she, naked as the day she was birthed, was held by a naked Rias, healing the injury she received earlier that night during the stray hunt.

It had been ten minutes since the strays were killed, Naruto having fallen asleep on top of Koneko as she petted his ears and Akeno offered to take him home due to Kiba needing his leg healed.

"So, Naruto seems to have become very attached to you." Rias said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, we were able to become friends." Koneko replied to her King, a slight blush on her face. "He and I… are very much alike."

Rias blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

Koneko shook her head, showing she didn't want to diverge anymore information.

"Well, you are close enough to him to subdue him." Rias said as she pressed herself against the smaller girls back, almost finished healing Koneko.

"Yeah, his ears." Koneko muttered. 'I don't want to say to much. It isn't my place to tell them.'

Rias could put together Koneko was withholding information, but seeing the look of thought and worry on the nekoshou's face she decided to drop it and get to another point.

"Since this development has happened, I would like to ask you a favor."

Koneko turned to look at Rias.

"Go on."

**Next Morning…**

Naruto, in fox form, rolled out of bed, anxiety and anger flowing through his veins as he ripped off the clothing that Akeno left on him. His tail was bushy with the hairs standing on end.

'I have clothing when I sleep.' Naruto thought as he was now naked completely. 'But I have to put the uniform back on as school starts in a few hours.'

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Naruto's ears and tail vanished as he took human shape and grabbed his pelt and opened the door.

He shut it as quickly as he opened it and pouted as he walked over and pulled on a pair of shorts before opening the door again to reveal Koneko and Rias, both wearing their uniforms.

"Morning, Naruto." Rias said with a smile, feeling on edge as Naruto didn't smile back but keep a neutral expression as he nodded and motioned for them to come in.

"How did you sleep?" Koneko asked curiously as she saw the clothes on the ground.

"I didn't sleep well." Naruto replied as he shut the door, letting his ears and tail out. "Whoever brought me back here didn't know I sleep naked. I feel constricted when I sleep in clothes."

Rias nodded in agreement, as she too slept in the buff.

"So, may I ask why you two are here so early in the morning?" Naruto asked as he looked at them.

"I was wondering, are you lonely living here alone?" Rias asked as she looked around and was surprised that there was only the furniture and nothing else, nothing of personal value of Naruto's.

Naruto stayed silent.

"I do, a little bit." Naruto said softly as he walked off into the kitchen. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if you were alright with Koneko living with you as a roommate?" Rias asked, getting Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Is this something you are making her do, or something she is fine with." Naruto asked as he pulled out some food to make breakfast.

"I am alright with this, Naruto." Koneko responded, her face tinted a light crimson. "Rias asked me and I agreed that I would."

"Then I see no problem." Naruto replied, a blush on his face as he turned his stove on.

Rias smiled as she looked at the two get along.

"She can have the bedroom. I have nothing in there but some clothing." Naruto muttered.

"But then where would you sleep?" Koneko asked, not wanting to be intrusive, well, more than she already would be.

"I can get another bed and sleep in the living room." Naruto answered. "It's big enough for that."

"Alright, I'll have one here for you when we finish school today." Rias stated as she and Koneko smelled bacon and eggs cooking.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked out with two trays, one with three plates with eggs, bacon, hash browns and the other had glasses of orange juice.

He placed them down and motioned for them to eat.

As they did, they noticed that Naruto was very well educated in table manners.

He is a Pawn to the House of Bael, so it was natural that Kuisha would help him with his manners.

"By the way, I have a friend from the Underworld coming over this weekend." Naruto told Rias. "I will be busy with them, so don't expect me to help you with anything."

"Alright, thank you for the heads up." Rias replied, enjoying his cooking, as did Koneko.

Naruto nodded as he finished his breakfast, he cleaned his dishes and then took a shower before the three of them walked to Kuoh for school.

**End of the school day, Student Council Room…**

Naruto was chasing a red dot from a laser pointer, held by one of Sona's peerage members, mildly annoyed he couldn't catch the dot and running like an animal doing what ever it took to get it.

Sona smiled, standing next to the open window as she watched this.

'This is a little rude of us, but he seems to be fine with it.' Sona thought before her eyes widened when she felt an immense presence behind her, the shadow of someone covering her own on the floor.

"And here I thought I have seen everything." The person stated, getting everyone's attention.

Lucci stood within the window sill, Hattori on his shoulder before he took off and flew over to Naruto, the pigeon landing on top of the boy's head as he looked wide eyed at Lucci.

"It's been a while," Lucci said as he stepped out of the window, ignoring everyone as he looked at the werefox. "Naruto."

"It has, Master." Naruto said as he stood up, Hattori repositioning himself on Naruto's shoulder as he bowed.

Instinctively, he activated Iron Body as Lucci appeared before him, his index finger pointed at Naruto's throat.

"It's good to know you are keeping up with your training in Rokushiki." Lucci laughed with a grin. "If you weren't, your throat would have had a huge hole in it right now."

Naruto nodded as he deactivated his Iron Body.

"Okay, what is going on?" Sona asked as she couldn't take being out of the loop. "Naruto, please explain what is going on?"

"Sona, this is Rob Lucci, my Rokushiki instructor." Naruto said politely. "Master, this is Sona Sitri."

"I already know who she is." Lucci stated. "You don't become a master of espionage by not studying your surroundings."

Sona looked at Lucci. She could feel his general presence and it was bestial, like Naruto's. But unlike the timid, somewhat tame power Naruto usually exuded, Lucci's was a snarling beast, ready to draw the blood of its enemies at the slightest provocation. It was strong, and Sona did not believe the amount she felt was all of it, there had to be more.

"You are an assassin?" Sona asked, making Tsubaki and the rest of Sona's Peerage on edge.

"Yep, the Yokai Faction's best assassin." Lucci said sadistically with an equally sadistic smile. "Watch what you say and do, or else my hand might slip."

"May I ask why you are here, Master?" Naruto asked, remembering Lucci's sense of humor was more on the intense side of things.

"Hm," Lucci sighed. "I wanted you to know, Lady Yasaka isn't to happy that she wasn't informed of you moving here to Kuoh."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I… I see." He said. "Does that mean…"

"Yeah, I informed her of your outburst during the stray hunt." Lucci stated. "And the fact you used your jutsu."

Naruto tensed as he felt his body numb.

"I.. I…"

"Don't worry kid, we aren't mad at you." Lucci stated as he walked up to Naruto. "You did your best to keep yourself in control, and in the end, you lost it. But we are very proud you were able to hold it for so long."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly.

"But I still…"

Hattori slapped Naruto with his wing.

"I told you before Naruto. You did nothing wrong, so you shouldn't fear using your jutsu." Lucci said as he knelt down, showing some compassion which no one but Yasaka would see. "Jiraiya would be proud of you."

Sona watched as Naruto hug Lucci, gasping for air as Lucci smacked the boy across the face upon letting him go.

"Never let your guard down, even when around friends." Lucci informed as his strike threw Naruto into the couch, who coughed as his breathing came back.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Tsubaki stated sternly as she made her way to the coughing devil.

"You may see it that way, but as his instructor, I have to teach him, even if it is the hard way." Lucci stated as Hattori perched himself back onto Lucci's shoulder. "Naruto, your fears are something you need to live with. Jiraiya would say this to you as well. So, continue your training, and be aware Hattori will stop by time to time to see if you are doing well, informing Yasaka and I."

Naruto nodded as he got his breathing under control while Lucci used Moonwalk and shot out of the window.

Sona watched Lucci leave before she turned to see Naruto getting up, wobbly and Tsubaki helping him stand.

"You okay?" Sona asked full of concern.

Naruto nodded, and tried to leave, but collapsed against the door.

"Naruto, please lay down for a bit." Tsubaki asked as she tried to get him to the couch, but her hand was batted away by his tail.

"I deserved this." Naruto stated as he gripped the handle. "Especially after what I did."

"What happened?" Sona asked as she carefully approached Naruto, who's ears twitched with every step she took.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Does it happen to be centered around this Jiraiya Lucci mentioned?" Sona asked, seeing his eyes widen when 'Jiraiya' was spoken.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered softly, not looking at Sona, which made her very worried. "You don't own me, so I don't have to tell you anything."

"You are right," Sona said as she reached up and caressed his head, right between his ears. "But I am your friend, so if you want to talk, you can talk to me. Okay?"

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his head, so he nodded before he left.

"That boy… he has more issues than we thought." Tsubaki stated obviously. "I mean, we know from Rias that his mother left an impact on him upon her dying, but this with that other person seems to be just as bad."

"I know Tsubaki." Sona said as she sat down, worried about the conversation Lucci had with Naruto. "But we can't pry into Naruto's business. When he is ready, he will tell us."

**Naruto's apartment…**

Koneko wasn't home, leaving Naruto all alone.

He sat in the corner in the fetal position, his tail wrapped around him as he held his pelt.

'Master Jiraiya…' Naruto thought as he remembered his second master.

He, like Lucci, was ordered by Yasaka to train Naruto. Only Jiraiya taught him jutsu to use his chakra with.

Naruto liked Jiraiya more than Lucci, as the latter was an intense martial arts instructor due to the Rokushiki being difficult to master, and the Former wasn't all focused on training.

However, one day, Naruto got angry, and lashed out, next thing he knew, his hand was impaling Jiraiya.

Naruto gripped himself tighter before holding one hand out, and spinning his chakra, forming the Rasengan.

'The last thing he taught me ended up getting him killed.' Naruto thought bitterly as he ended the jutsu. His ears lay flat on his head as he leaned down, laying on the floor.

**That night, Kyoto…**

"He seems to be doing well, especially with the ones Sairaorg asked to watch him." Lucci stated before he took a sip of his wine. Hattori on the table snacking on some nuts.

Yasaka, the leader of Kyoto, sighed as she took a sip of her glass.

"I see, but was there anything else about him today that seemed off?" Yasaka asked.

"I saw nothing." Lucci responded. "I saw the same boy I trained. He hasn't changed a bit. Which is why I understand why his King sent him to Kuoh."

"I still don't understand why he doesn't trust us to take care of Naruto." Yasaka whined. "He is a delicate person, so leaving him with people who don't know him has me on edge."

Lucci laughed, earning a glare from Yasaka.

"I agree." Lucci said after he laughed. "Those girls have no idea what they are doing, but I do believe there is a silver lining."

"Really? How so?" Yasaka asked, stunned at Lucci's behavior.

"The Gremory girl has Kuroka's baby sister in her peerage, so Naruto won't be entirely alone with her there." Lucci replied nonchalantly. "They are now roommates."

Yasaka face palmed.

"Kuroka the stray cat." She muttered. "Now that was a misfortunate incident."

Lucci agreed silently.

"How did the little one take this?" Yasaka asked worriedly.

"Naruto seems to like her. He marked her as a friend as she was able to find a way to keep him under wraps if he loses control." Lucci reminded Yasaka.

"I see." Yasaka stated. "However, I hope he doesn't forget that he is already engaged to someone."

"He won't, the boy wouldn't forget that sort of thing." Lucci replied before he finished his wine. "Well, I'll be heading out now. Good night, Yasaka."

"Good night Lucci." Yasaka replied before yawning as her best friend left the room. 'I think sleep would be a good idea now.'

Yasaka headed to her room, a little drowsy after the wine, and when she arrived, she plopped onto her bed, ignoring the fact she was still in her kimono as she undid her hair before falling asleep after a hard day of work.

_Dream…_

_Yasaka watched as a Sairaorg Bael (Age 15) approached her with Naruto (Age 9). _

_She stood up and bowed. _

_"Welcome to Kyoto, Sairaorg, Naruto." She said politely. _

_"We are grateful." Sairaorg said as he bowed, Naruto seeing this and bowed as well._

_"May I ask how long the young one has been in your… Peerage?" Yasaka asked, disdain evident in her voice._

_"He has been my Pawn for the last year." Sairaorg answered as Naruto looked around, amazed at the architecture and color the Yokai faction had. He wore his pelt with its arms around his neck, making it act like a cape with its body and the five tails following behind him on his short frame._

_Yasaka knelt down, and extended her hand, briefly stopping when Naruto winced and fled behind his King._

_"Naruto, she won't hurt you." Sairaorg urged softly as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder comfortingly. "Come on."_

_Naruto timidly walked from behind Sairaorg and stood before Yasaka. _

_She placed her hand on his head, smiling as she heard him purr while she rubbed his head. _

_"You are such a cutie." Yasaka gushed as she wanted to pull Naruto into a hug, but took notice of his pelt. "Who is this?"_

_Naruto froze a bit before his face became full of sadness and remembrance._

_He untied his pelt and held it in his arms. _

_"My mom." He responded sadly, as if he was on the verge of crying. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yasaka responded as she hugged him gently. "What was her name?"_

_"Kushina."_

_End Flashback…_

Yasaka woke up, feeling a smaller body next to her under the covers.

Smiling, Yasaka opened her eyes and looked down to see her daughter, Kunou (Age 11) snuggling into her warmth.

Yasaka pulled Kunou up a bit, wrapping her daughter in her arms.

'I know it must have been hard, Naruto.' Yasaka thought as she remembered her dream of the past. 'Losing Kushina and then Jiraiya was something I regret letting happen. All yokai are my family, so losing one who I don't know, like Kushina, pains me. But you felt more pain than I ever could.'

"hm.. mommy…" Kunou mumbled in her sleep.

Yasaka leaned into Kunou and held her tightly.

'I hope you will find someone to help.' Yasaka thought before her mind succumbed to sleep.

**Skip, Saturday Morning, Kuoh Train Station…**

Naruto yawned as he sat in the station, waiting for his friend to arrive.

Even with his ears hidden, his hearing was as superb as it normally is, meaning he could hear everything within a few square miles of his location if he added senjutsu to his ears, but without it, he could hear everything in a half a mile radius.

'I hate the city.' Naruto thought negatively, frowning as he watched people walk past his bench. 'It's so noisy. Living in the woods was much better.'

He ran his hand through the pelts fur, longing for days gone by in his eyes as he did.

Naruto sighed and pushing these feelings away.

"NARUTO!"

Said werefox turned and was hugged by one Ravel Phenex, who wore a big smile as she hugged the smaller teen into her bigger than average breasts for a fourteen-year-old girl.

"Ravel, it isn't polite to just jump him like that." Layla, Ravel's mother, said as she and her husband Jonathan walked up, arm in arm.

"It's fine Lady Phenex, I don't mind." Naruto said as Ravel released him. "It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Same to you, Naruto." Layla said as she hugged the boy.

"You adjusting to the human world alright?" Jonathan asked.

"It is annoying, but I am managing." Naruto replied with a weak smile.

"Let's go." Ravel stated excitedly as she took Naruto's hand and sped off, the boy being dragged by the young Phenex, making the adults giggled a bit as Naruto's deadpanned expression worsened.

"He certainly has changed a little." Jonathan stated as he watched Ravel drag Naruto into an arcade, stars in her eyes.

"I agree." Layla responded.

_Flashback…_

_It was evening in the Underworld, and there was a big party for one of the Heir's birthday. _

_Layla and her family attended, her oldest children and husband mingling amongst the other guests while Ravel (Age 9) held her hand and looked around. _

_Layla walked with Ravel by her side and noticed a blond child, about the same age as Ravel, alone in the corner of the massive ballroom. She noticed his fox ears and tail, along with the fox pelt wrapped around his waist, massive for his size. _

_Ravel, having taken notice of the same boy, glimpsed his tail. _

_Layla felt Ravel let her hand go, and she watched Ravel run up and grab ahold of the bushy fox tail, scaring the poor boy out of his skin._

_Ravel caressed the tail, rubbing her face in it and did not notice the uncomfortable look the boy had as he turned and saw what was going on. _

_Layla walked up and removed Ravel from the tail, which was pulled back and held in the boy's arms. _

_"I am so sorry about this, please forgive my daughter." Layla apologized as she bowed. _

_"I…it's fine." He replied. "Just, please, don't grab it. Ask."_

_"Okay." Ravel replied sadly, taking in what she did was un-lady like and rude._

_"May I ask your name, little one? And where are your parents?" Layla asked curiously, not seeing other foxes around. _

_"M..my name is…"_

_"Naruto!" _

_Layla and Ravel glanced over as Kuisha ran up and hugged him. _

_"Don't run off again." Kuisha fussed as she checked him over. "Do you understand?" _

_Naruto nodded and looked at Ravel. _

_"I'm fine, Kuisha."_

_"Kuisha? As in the Queen of Sairaorg Bael's peerage, Kuisha?" Layla asked, very surprised. _

_"Lady Phenex?" Kuisha said in surprise. "I'm sorry if Naruto has been bothering you. He is very curious."_

_"No, nothing happened. He and Ravel here were becoming friends is all." Layla shrugged as she gently pushed Ravel towards Naruto._

_Kuisha, despite being very nervous at this, pushed Naruto as well, wanting him to have a friend his age and she was going to take this opportunity._

_Naruto and Ravel started to talk, and the four of them made their way to the balcony, where it was less crowded. _

_Kuisha and Layla kept an eye on the two children and smiled as they were getting along, however, Kuisha started to panic when Naruto licked Ravel's cheek, but stopped when Ravel hugged Naruto, and he hugged back, a timid smile on his face. _

_End Flashback…_

Layla felt warm inside as she remembered that day.

Jonathan wasn't all that happy Naruto had licked his daughter's face, but got over it as he saw how happy Ravel was when he asked her about her new friend.

The two adults watched the two teens play games for a few hours and Naruto led them around Kuoh, pointing out certain shops and land marks.

"WHAT!"

The small group stopped as they heard this and saw Rias Gremory, in casual clothing with a bag of groceries, looking shocked as she pointed at them.

"Hey." Naruto muttered.

"Nice to meet you again, Rias." Layla chuckled as she found the girls antics funny.

"Wh..what are you doing here?" Rias asked politely.

"We were spending the day with Naruto." Jonathan explained. "We rarely leave the Underworld and Ravel wanted to see him again, didn't he tell you?"

"I told her I would be busy today." Naruto replied. "I just didn't tell her what I was doing."

"Oh."

"But… how do you know Naruto?" Rias asked.

"He is my friend." Ravel answered, holding Naruto's arm, pulling him into her body. "We met at a party a few years ago."

Rias was at a loss for words as she processed this.

"Well, you seem to be busy, so I guess we will leave you be." Jonathan stated as he noticed the groceries.

"Wait…" Rias called out as she grabbed Naruto's other arm. "I am responsible for Naruto, so if you are with him, I have to be there to make sure nothing happens."

"What?" Naruto asked, his head tilting to the side. "You don't have to go that far."

"No, I do." Rias rebutted.

Naruto sighed.

"Okay, then I guess we can go get lunch." Naruto stated. "I don't have much money, so I will make something for you at my house. Just be wary, my roommate will be there and she probably won't be happy I didn't inform her we will be having company."

'Her?' Ravel thought as she nodded in agreement.

**Naruto and Koneko's apartment…**

As Naruto predicted, Koneko wasn't happy when she saw Naruto return to their apartment with Rias, Ravel, Jonathan, and Layla.

"I see." Koneko said with her eye twitching after he explained what happened. "Well, then let's get lunch started. With this many people, we should make lasagna."

Rias, who loved noodle dishes, mentally jumped for joy at the thought of lasagna.

"Oh, don't pout." Layla stated as she looked at Koneko. "We did some research before coming here, and we found out when one comes over, we should bring something for your hospitality."

A summoning circle appeared in Layla's hands and within a few seconds, a large strawberry cake appeared in her hands.

Naruto shuddered.

Koneko started to drool.

"How animal like." Ravel snipped as she noticed Koneko's transfixed gaze on the cake.

"What was that?" Koneko retorted as she glared at Ravel, who was still holding onto Naruto.

"That's enough you two." Layla stated as she took Naruto from Ravel. "Alright, what can we do while lunch is being prepared?"

"I don't know." Naruto said bluntly as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Rias offered as she stepped in, getting a small nod from Naruto.

Meanwhile, Ravel looked around the living room, taking notice of the bed and a dresser.

"Whose is this?" She asked.

"It's Naruto's." Koneko replied rudely. "He sleeps out here."

"Why doesn't he have a bedroom?"

"It's a one-bedroom apartment."

"And you kicked him in here when you moved in?" Ravel accused.

Koneko had a tick mark appear on her forehead.

"Why you…!"

"That is enough Koneko." Rias called from the kitchen. "Be nice to your guests."

"Ravel, be nice." Jonathan scolded lightly at his youngest child.

Koneko and Ravel pouted before glancing at each other and looking away with irritated looks.

After an hour of cooking, Naruto pulled the lasagna out of the oven and carefully placed it on the stove.

When served, the six in the tiny apartment enjoyed the food, complimenting Naruto and Rias on their culinary skills.

Koneko and Rias cleaned the dishes while Naruto sat in Ravel's lap, at her request, and he had a dopey smile on his face as his tail wagged. Ravel was massaging his ears and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Koneko frowned as she watched this, which was seen by Rias, who giggled internally.

Jonathan smiled as he saw his daughter enjoy herself, actually smiling, not the farce she usually wears.

He glanced at his watch.

'Its three PM already.' He thought before he stood up, stretching. "Alright, I believe it is time to go home."

"What?" Ravel asked in disbelief. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, but we have things to do tomorrow and I bet Naruto and his friends do as well." Jonathan explained as Ravel pouted.

Naruto whined as she stopped massaging his ears.

Ravel felt her heart ache as she acknowledged she was leaving.

She looked up and connected eyes with Koneko, whose gaze practically showed she wanted the Phenex gone.

An idea popped into Ravel's head, causing her to smirk.

"I guess until next time, Ravel." Naruto said sadly as he hugged her good bye.

"Until next time, Naruto." Ravel said as she released him, but kissed his cheek before letting him go completely.

Rias had to hold Koneko back as she tried to lunge at the Phenex as she started to teleport home, sticking her tongue out at Koneko before her form vanished.

"You alright, Koneko?" Naruto asked, his face a little red from embarrassment.

Koneko growled and looked at Naruto, the scent of Ravel's lips on Naruto's cheek still strong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Koneko stated hotly as she broke Rias's grasp and stormed into her room.

'Was it something I did?' Naruto thought as Rias grabbed her groceries from the fridge.

"I'll be going as well." Rias stated happily. "I'll see you on Monday, Naruto."

Naruto waved goodbye as Rias walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

He touched his cheek, still tingling after feeling Ravel's lips there as his heart beat a little faster.

A memory of a young blue haired girl with brown eyes kissing his cheek replayed itself in his mind and he smiled lightly before he stripped naked, turned into a fox and went to sleep, snuggling into his mom's pelt.

**Chapter 3, DONE!**

**Well, that is the filler. Next chapter starts in the canon of DXD. Look forward to it.**


	4. Starting High School

**_Original Posted On: Oct. 17, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, but the issues he has won't always be a focus, more or less, it's a side objective he will deal with through out the story.

Chrolloz: Interesting, but its actually Xenovia. All the girls in the harem in this story are from DXD… Maybe. Since I do have the One Piece element.

Guest: Naruto's fiancé will be revealed in time man, don't worry.

Guest: Yes, the Harem is already decided, and I believe you will like this chapter.

Spacecore94: I know, it's what I wanted to do.

RedBurningDragon: Makes sense, his mom was… unique with her occupation.

ShadowDeathSkull: Yeah, it will be some drama with Xenovia, it won't be easy, well as easy as I made it with Ghoul. Yeah, and since Naruto isn't apart of Rias's Peerage, Naruto can't help in the Rating Game directly.

Draegoon: I'm happy you enjoyed it.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 4: Starting Highschool**

**October 10th….**

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" Kuisha, Sairaorg, Rias, Sona, and Koneko said in unison as the werefox covered his ears from the confetti poppers they pulled hurting his ears.

'Ow…' Naruto thought before he was pulled into Kuisha's arms.

"To think you are now fifteen." Kuisha said cheerfully as she hugged her pseudo son.

Naruto melted into Kuisha's hug, having always enjoyed her warmth.

"I guess we can do cake and gifts now." Sairaorg stated as he pulled out a medium size chocolate cake with a big '15' on it with swirls of orange frosting on it.

Koneko, mouth watering at the cake, took it and cut a huge slice for herself and cut it into pieces for everyone else to help themselves.

"Here you go, Naruto." Sona said as she handed him a large package, wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and a white bow.

Naruto carefully removed the paper and his tail wagged madly as he saw what it was.

It was a sketch pad, with pencils, graphite and colored, and many other supplies he would use for drawing.

"Thank you, Sona." Naruto said as he hugged the Sitri Heiress, his tail wrapping around her.

"You are welcome Naruto." Sona replied as she hugged him back, smiling greatly. "But I have one for you from my sister as well."

She placed a second box, pink with a purple bow, in front of Naruto.

Naruto opened it, opened the box, but closed it immediately after looking in.

"Everything alright?" Kuisha asked concerned at Naruto's odd behavior.

"Yes…." Naruto said robotically as he pushed the box Serafall wanted him to have. "Please get rid of that…."

"O-kay…" Kuisha responded as she took the box and sent it to her room, very curious to know what it was.

"Here is our gift." Sairaorg said as he handed a small bag to Naruto. "Its from everyone in our family."

Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out a small eight-inch by seven-inch picture frame holding a picture of the Peerage of Bael Naruto was a part of.

He felt his heart swell with happiness to see them all again, even if it was just a photo.

"Thank you, very much." Naruto thanked his King and Queen, hugging them tightly, showing how much, he cared and enjoyed his gift.

"Now for…" Koneko started to say before she was interrupted by a pecking at the window, all of them looking over and seeing Hattori outside.

Everyone, excluding Rias and Koneko, knew who Hattori was and so it confused them when Naruto opened the window and Hattori flew in the boy's face and pecked at him relentlessly.

"OW!" Naruto cried out as he activated Iron Body and defended his face from further punishment from the Pigeon of Doom.

Hattori flew up and landed on Naruto's head, his wings moving strangely before a card appeared at Naruto's feet. With his job done, Hattori flew out the window.

"Who was that?" Rias asked, thoroughly confused at why Hattori attacked Naruto.

"Hattori, he is a friend of my martial arts instructor." Naruto answered, his forehead having red peck marks as he deactivated Iron Body.

"What did he drop off?" Sairaorg asked as he picked up the card, seeing Yasaka's seal. "Oh, Yasaka sent you something."

Naruto's ears perked up at this and snatched the card from his King's hands using Shave, appearing on the opposite side of the room, opening the card.

Inside was a small wallet picture of Yasaka and Kunou, smiling, and a small note on the card, saying happy birthday and wishing him luck in the next year.

Naruto smiled as he held the picture and indeed placed it in his wallet.

"What did she send you?" Sairaorg asked.

"Nothing, just a card." Naruto responded as he made his way over to some cake.

Rias then walked towards Naruto with a little gift box herself and said, "This is from me Naruto, I hope you like it."

Naruto looked curiously at the small rectangular box and knew by its size that it was either a book or a DVD. Naruto undid the ribbon before opening the box to see six DVD cases with a black background and four girls on the cover emphasized in different colors. One was red, another was white, the next was yellow, and the last black while the title said, "RWBY: Volume 1-6."

Naruto looked at Rias curiously and she smiled and said, "I figured you probably don't have much to do sometimes when you feel like drawing so I got this for you. Plus, I figured if this gets you more into anime, you and me could hang out sometime and watch some together."

Sairaorg looked at Rias with a deadpan and said, "Really? Why did you get him anime?"

Rias looked offended and replied, "What wrong with anime?"

"I'm trying to get him to socialize with people, not find something that will cause him to lock himself up in his room for hours on end. Kinda like a certain otaku cousin of mine, isn't that right, Rias?"

Rias blushed in embarrassment at being reminded of how she would lock herself in her room just to watch anime. Their conversation was cut short when Naruto walked to Rias and said, "Thank you for the gift, Rias."

Rias smiled and said, "Your welcome, Naruto."

"Here is mine." Koneko said as she handed him a box.

Naruto took notice of Koneko's hands, small cuts and bandages on her fingers as he took the box from her hands.

He opened it up and pulled out a Kuoh High School Male Uniform over coat, but with a twist. On the neckline, was an orange hoodie with fox ears with white fluff string on the interior.

"Koneko, where did you get that?" Sona asked in curiosity as she did not think the company that made the uniforms that would make them would do this.

"I made it myself." Koneko said embarrassed, her face red a bit. "I wanted Naruto to love it, thus I made it myself, the hood part and then sewed it into a jacket he can wear during school."

Koneko was jumped by Naruto, his tail wrapping around her as he nuzzled her cheek happily.

"THANK YOU KONEKO!" he said loudly as he held her, making Koneko blush harder as she smiled and hugged him back.

"It was no problem." Koneko responded softly, which Naruto heard.

'I think I can allow him to wear it when he gets to high school in a few months.' Sona thought as she looked over the jacket. 'It is sewn into it, so I guess I'll make do.'

The devils enjoyed themselves some more before they all went their separate ways, some preparing for finals, some worrying about people, and the last sleeping in blissful slumber as they enjoyed their birthday.

**That night…**

Kuisha was confused why Naruto was nervous about the present earlier. So, after going back to her room she opened the box up and saw something that made her pale, it was something she did not expect the Leviathan to send.

It was a tight-fitting outfit that had on tight pants, small boxers that had a hole in the back of them for his tails. It came with a cap that had a grinning fox on it on top of that, the fabric was thin to the point that if gotten wet it is see through.

Kuisha knew one thing Serafall was trying to get Naruto to wear this and now she was at a dilemma, if she didn't get him to wear it then the Underworld's Ice child would cause a rampage but if she did then she would have her child being eye candy for everyone. It was a huge dilemma and she was not sure what to do in this case given that she never wanted something like this for him. Piss off the Strongest Woman in the underworld or allow her child to be manipulated into something of a shota sex object?

For now she stuffed the box under her bed in fear of having this come up down the line but she would talk to Sairaorg about the whole situation and what to do with it and hide it from the rest of the family to avoid some complicated humiliation on Naruto's behalf and worse, them teasing him.

Naruto did not take teasing very easily, when flustered people got hit and it turns things into a brawl. Especially with his brother figure Regulus.

**Skip, week before Finals, Kuoh…**

"RAGH, I DON'T GET IT!" Naruto shouted as he ran his hands through his hair. 'WHY DOES THIS STUFF HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!'

"You need help?" Koneko, wearing warm pajama's asked. "Because I can help you if you want?"

Naruto turned his head, eyes big and round with waterfall tears in his eyes as he nodded.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Koneko asked as she sat down under to kotatsu with Naruto, who pointed at the math problem.

**Skip, three days after finals, Kuoh Academy…**

Koneko and Naruto looked through the long list of those who passed, looking for their names.

'Toujo… Toujo…' Koneko thought as she looked through the sea of names, seeing hers at 90th place, meaning she passed.

"Naruto, look, I passed." Koneko said happily as she pointed at her name and placement number, which made the disguised werefox smile.

"Good job, Koneko." Naruto said as he patted her head, making Koneko playfully smack his arm away, not wanting anyone to see her purr.

"Okay, now have you found your name?" Koneko asked Naruto, who pointed within the first column and his name was within the top twenty at the nineteenth. "How…"

"I am just that good I guess." Naruto replied bashfully, his phone going off. He opened it and saw he got a text message from Kuisha. "Seems I am going home for Winter Break."

"Oh…" Koneko said sadly. "Well, I hope you enjoy your break."

"Same to you." Naruto replied as the two of them left the board to go home.

"Naruto," Koneko said seriously, making Naruto on edge. "I'll get stronger while you are gone. It may be winter break, but that doesn't mean I'll slack off."

"O-kay…" Naruto said as he didn't understand why she was telling him this.

Due to his freak out during his first hunt, Koneko felt weak compared to her roommate, and now she would get stronger to protect him as he protected her and her peerage.

"And one day, I'll get stronger than you." Koneko challenged.

"Oh, you don't say?" Naruto replied toughly, unusual from his normal timid tone.

Koneko nodded, and they shared a laugh.

Unbeknownst to the now first year high-schoolers, they passed a teen, one year older than them, who had brown hair and brown eyes. If they had been paying attention, the two yokai would have smelled the strong scent of a dragon on him.

**Skip, Underworld, Sairaorg's house…**

"Has there been any progress with Misla's condition?" Naruto asked as he entered his home in the Underworld.

"Sadly," Kuisha informed Naruto as she walked besides him. "Lady Misla has not had any changes during the time you have been gone."

Naruto's ears flattened on his head as he glanced at the Lady of the House's room, where she has been for the last few years.

"Anyway, everyone is excited to have you back for Winter Break, Naruto." Kuisha said excitedly, trying to break Naruto's sadness. "You want some hot chocolate?"

Naruto's eyes widened at this and nodded his head in childish abandon as Kuisha lead him into the giant living room.

"REGULUS!" Naruto cried in excitement as he saw his Brother figure and fellow Pawn, jumping the Nemean Lion who smirked and wrestled with Naruto, before they were picked up by a smiling Gandoma Balam, Rook of Bael.

"It's good to see you, Naruto, but I don't think Kuisha and Sairaorg would like it if you destroy the antiques." Gandoma chuckled at Naruto and Regulus's sheepish looks of embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be too hard on them." Liban Crocell, Sairaorg's Knight, stated as he took Naruto from Gandoma. "They are just having some fun after so long."

"I missed you, Liban." Naruto said as he hugged the Knight, getting a smile out of Liban.

"What about us?"

Naruto looked over and saw Beruka Furcas (Knight), Ladora Bune (Rook), Misteeta Sabnock (Bishop), and Coriana Andrealphus (Bishop).

Naruto's tail wagged, showing his excitement as he pounced Misteeta and hugged her tightly, his tail wrapping around Coriana.

"I missed all of you." Naruto said as he nuzzled into Misteeta's body.

Beruka pouted before he cracked a smile when Naruto released the two Bishops from his grip.

"I bet you have gotten soft during your time abroad." Ladora claimed with an eager smile, cracking his knuckles. "Show me you haven't dulled, kid."

"Okay, that is enough." Sairaorg stated as he entered the room with Kuisha, both carrying trays of snacks and drinks. "We are finally reunited after so long, why ruin the moment by getting hurt?"

"I concur."

The entire Peerage tensed as they turned to the door and saw Lucci and Hattori walking in.

"Master…" Naruto said nervously as he stood up, bowing.

"As usual, you have been well." Lucci said as he sat down in an arm chair, taking off his hat, and Hattori flying to the tray of cookies and snacking on them while a butler walked off to get some wine that Lucci liked, like he always asked for when he was there. "Hattori hasn't reported any further incidents since your first hunt."

Naruto tensed, eyes wide as he felt the Peerage's eyes, especially Kuisha and Sairaorg's, on him.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he hid under his pelt, tail between his legs. "Rias and Sona decided to not let me do that anymore after that incident."

"Naruto… What happened?" Sairaorg asked politely. "And be honest.

Naruto told them everything, from his mental debate to attack and to Koneko calming him down.

"YOU WENT ON A STRAY DEVIL HUNT?" Kuisha asked loudly. "WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?"

"They weren't thinking at all, apparently." Coriana stated as she crossed her arms angrily. "Those two aren't ready to be kings if they allowed this to happen."

"I knew it!" Kuisha shouted as she glared at Sairaorg, who was face palming. "I knew allowing this was a bad idea. They could have died."

"Look at it this way." Lucci cut in. "It was a learning experience. Naruto didn't just go in, he thought about it and only went in when his friend's life was in danger, he did not attack any friends at all. From what he has said, he kept himself in control until the end. He has learned some control."

Kuisha bit her tongue to keep herself from continuing as she knew that it was futile.

'This is so dumb.' Kuisha thought as she sat down. 'I know this is stupid, but Naruto should not be allowed to go back.'

Meanwhile, Misteeta, Regulus, and Gandoma sat next to the fire with Naruto, who was in fox form.

"So, what is it like being a Free Pawn?" Misteeta asked curiously, as she wanted to know what the 'Little Brother' of the Peerage thought on his 'freedom'.

"It was different." Naruto replied as Misteeta ran her hand through his fur, careful to not jostle his pelt. "I mean, I was able to make decisions I would have never thought of making while here."

"Like what?" Gandoma asked.

"Well," Naruto said as he turned, belly up so Misteeta could rub his belly. "I got to deny someone of help."

"Really?" Regulus asked, surprised his little brother would do that. "Who?"

"Rias…" Naruto muttered sadly. "I like Rias, but Sona is a better King than Rias. I mean that nicely, but Sona is miles ahead of Rias in so many ways."

"Why do you think this?" Coriana asked, as she knew Rias a little bit, but not much.

Everyone, including Lucci to a degree as he drank his wine, was interested.

"Rias… is a drama queen." Naruto stated as he closed his eyes. "I mean, Koneko told me about her marriage contract, and instead of trying to get out of it on her own merits, she is waiting for someone to help her get out of it. Sona, on the other hand, is different."

Sairaorg, while smirking, knew what Naruto was talking about.

As did Kuisha.

"How so?" Beruka asked. "They are still young, like yourself, so how can you say that confidently?"

"Because Sona took her own wedding contract and undid it with her own hands." Naruto replied. "A while back, some cocky Pillar Devil came by, and was a real jerk to Sona, and so she challenged him to chess, on the condition of if she wins, the wedding contract is broken, but if Sona lost, she would marry him right away."

"She won?" Ladora asked.

Naruto nodded.

"And that is why I say Sona is a better King." Naruto continued. "She may not have experience like us, but she uses her mind to make the best strategies and utilizes her Peerage to their best potential. In years to come, she might even be better than you, Sairaorg."

Sairaorg smirked as he stood up.

"Oh, really?"

Naruto's laughter echoed through the room as Sairaorg childishly grabbed his Pawn and tickled the werefox relentlessly, making Lucci's eye twitch.

'The Werefoxes, a race so powerful, reduced to a child.' Lucci thought as he sighed. 'Well, I guess it can't be helped with all the crap he has been through.'

Lucci watched as Naruto was released and he lay before the fire, in content of his life.

'I have to up his training.' Lucci thought. 'He may have his basic mastery complete, but he isn't a master of Rokushiki like me. But that won't be the case for long.'

Lucci excused himself after a few more minutes, him and Hattori going to the room he used when he stayed over, it becoming his room.

"So, I heard you have a female as a roommate, Naruto." Coriana said jokingly, rolling the vowels in his name.

"Yeah, Koneko is awesome. She is a Rook as well as a Nekoshou." Naruto explained happily, Kuisha seeing how happy he was talking about Koneko, which hurt her, and causing Kuisha to frown.

'He really likes that girl.' Kuisha thought as she remembered meeting Koneko for the first time.

_Flashback…_

_"…and this is Koneko Toujo, my roommate." Naruto explained as he showed Kuisha around his apartment for her first check in with him after the first month._

_"I see, it is nice to meet you, Koneko." Kuisha said happily as she shook Koneko's hand. "Naruto, can I get a glass of water please?" _

_Naruto nodded, and left the two alone as he went to the kitchen to get Kuisha some water._

_"Listen here, and listen closely. I'm only going to say this once." Kuisha said darkly and sternly as she looked into Koneko's eyes, surprised at the sudden change in Kuisha's mood. "You hurt him at all, and I mean AT ALL, I will hurt you. Do you understand?"_

_Koneko, to scared to talk, nodded and winced at Kuisha's grip tightened. _

_"What did I say?" Kuisha asked hushed, less Naruto hear her._

_"I-if I hurt him, and you mean anything to hurt him, you will hurt me." Koneko stated, her hand being released, and the tension gone as Kuisha smiled. _

_"Alright, I'm happy we agree on that." Kuisha said as she turned and saw Naruto with some water for them all._

_End Flashback…_

Kuisha sighed.

'Well, he IS at that age where he would start taking a liking to girls.' Kuisha thought, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Her features softened a bit. 'I don't want him to not need me anymore.'

Seeing Naruto was still near the fire, in fox form, Kuisha got up and lay next to him, pulling her into him and snuggling against his warm, fur body.

**Next Day, Bael Castle…**

Magdaran's eye twitched as he watched Naruto curiously look at a rare and near extinct plant with awe and wonder, his finger extended to touch it.

"Naruto, please don't touch my plants… again." Magdaran asked politely for the umpteenth time that day, getting the curious fox to withdraw his hand.

"I wasn't…"

"Please, I'm not stupid." Magdaran interrupted as he returned his focus on the plant he was carefully trimming, making Naruto's ears and tail droop. "Naruto, please understand, I'm not mad, I'm just concerned with your safety as many of these plants can harm you."

"Okay, Mag." Naruto replied as he removed himself from the plant he was looking at. "What can I do to help?"

"Why don't you and the others go outside and play a game?" Sairaorg suggested as he, Kuisha, Coriana and Regulus came along.

"Okay." Naruto cheered as he took Coriana and Regulus's hands and carefully exited the room to the court yard.

"He is a bundle of energy." Magdaran reluctantly stated as he continued his hobby.

"He is a handful, even more so when he is in an uncomfortable state of mind." Kuisha said as she watched the trio from the green house.

"How is the project coming?" Sairaorg asked, skipping the bullshit.

"It's been tough, Sairaorg." Magdaran replied. "I know I said I could come up with something to help him control the amount of senjutsu he absorbs to help him learn control, but these plants aren't specialized for chakra. I need something from Kyoto that absorbs chakra."

"I will ask Lady Yasaka about that." Sairaorg stated as he patted his brother on the back. "Thanks again. I know this isn't something you enjoy, doing me this favor."

"Oh, please." Magdaran scoffed. "I love anything that pertains to botany. Even if it means I can work with plants from other factions or for little foxes who went on a rampage against the Phenex Heir two years ago."

Kuisha frowned as Sairaorg chuckled and scratched his head.

"I know, but it wasn't entirely our fault." Sairaorg stated with Magdaran rolling his eyes before he grabbed a pouch.

"Here, these should help force him into submission by overpowering his olfactory senses." Magdaran stated. "There are about twenty, so use them sparingly."

"Thanks, Magdaran." Sairaorg said as he bowed.

"I didn't do it for you." Magdaran said softly as he glanced out his greenhouse, seeing Naruto chase Regulus and Coriana. "I did it to help someone who needed it."

Sairaorg smiled and after some silence, the two estranged brothers parted ways.

**Skip, Third school week into the new year…**

Koneko sat on the couch in the ORC clubroom, feeling sad.

'He is late.' Koneko thought as she pulled out her school supplies. 'Naruto said he would be back before school started, and what happens? He called in sick for the first two weeks.'

And what a week it had been.

Koneko, not only had to start the new school year off without her best friend, but she had to follow a pervert named Issei for two days. After that, she informed Rias about Issei having the smell of a dragon and the fact that a Fallen Angel was targeting him.

Rias, taking this chance, was able to get Issei to take a Wish Slip from her Familiar, and when the Fallen Angel revealed her identity as a Fallen named Raynare, Rias reincarnated him as a devil after Raynare 'killed' Issei.

All eight of her Pawns were used, and the day after being informed of everything he needed to, Issei ran into a Nun named Asia Argento.

Which, after almost dying again by a crazed ex priest called Freed, Issei wanted to save Asia, which Koneko and Kiba helped him with on Rias's orders.

The good thing, Issei's 'Twice Critical' Sacred Gear was actually the Boosted Gear, a very powerful Longinus Sacred Gear, which made him useful but not by much.

After Raynare and her associates were killed, Asia was reincarnated into Rias's second Bishop.

It had been over a week since then, and Naruto still hadn't returned from the Underworld.

Koneko currently lay on the spot that Naruto normally sat in when he was in the clubroom, not allowing anyone to sit in it but her or Naruto.

She almost attacked Issei for sitting in Naruto's spot, and didn't explain why she did it except calling Issei a pervert.

Tonight, however, was a special night.

For it was Friday and the full moon, meaning the Familiar Forest was open for one peerage.

Earlier that day, Sona and Rias fought for the right to go, which Rias won and they were about to go to the Forest.

The door opened and the rest of the Gremory Peerage entered.

"Rias." Koneko mumbled dully as she sat up and prepared for their trip to the Familiar Forest before Koneko felt a weight on her body.

Orange fur blinded her as she blinked.

"Oh, hey Koneko." Naruto said as he finished using his special teleporting seal, which was chakra based due to his difficult time using magic. On his back was a small backpack.

Koneko's eyes teared up and she pinched one of his fox ears before hugging him.

"What took you so long?" Koneko asked tearfully as she gently hit him.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Training and all that." Naruto stated as he looked up and saw the rest of the peerage, noticing Issei and Asia, specifically Asia's blond hair.

Next thing everyone knew, Naruto was in the corner, his ears down as well as his tail as he ran his index finger across the floor.

"You guys replaced me…" Naruto whimpered as he continued to run his finger across the floor.

"No, we didn't." Kiba stated as he walked up to his friend.

"Then why do you have another blonde-haired member?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Asia without looking at her.

"Me?" Asia asked nervously as she realized she was what had him so upset.

"Yes."

"Well… I, ugh…" Asia tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

Naruto tensed and relaxed as he felt Koneko fluff his ears, purring as she did before he turned and hugged her, nuzzling her tightly, purring as he did.

"Okay, I'm so lost." Issei said as he looked in disbelief.

Standing before him was a shota, slightly taller than Koneko, with fox EARS and a fox TAIL.

Asia, meanwhile, noticed these features and wanted to gush at how cute Naruto was, but held herself back for the time being.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced you two to Naruto yet." Rias said in a 'I forgot about him tone'. "This is Naruto Bael, and he is a Pawn in service to my older cousin Sairaorg Bael. He is here as a Free Pawn, meaning he is free to do what he wants without a King's supervision, but Sona and I keep an eye on him while he studies here. And yes, he is not a normal devil. He is a werefox."

"A werefox?" Issei repeated as he looked at Naruto, who was still clinging to Koneko. "So, he was a monster before becoming a devil?"

"Technically a Yokai, but yes." Akeno replied. "However, when Yokai or other supernatural beings become reincarnated, they don't become full devils like you and Asia. They become half breeds. And those who are half human lose their humanity and still become half breeds."

Only Rias noticed Akeno's tone shift when she said the words 'Half breed'.

"So, he is still very much a yokai, but with devil powers and weaknesses?" Issei asked, very amused at this development.

"Naruto, come here." Rias asked politely.

Sadly, Naruto separated himself from Koneko and walked up to the Red-Haired King.

"Naruto, this is Issei Hyoudo, my Pawn, and Asia Argento, my new Bishop." Rias introduced.

"Hello." Asia said nervously as she saw Naruto stare at her, curiously and cutely as he got close, smelling her.

"You have a sacred gear." He said politely. "And you smell holy, were you with the church?"

"Yes, I worked for them before I became a devil." Asia answered nervously.

"Did… did you know an exorcist called Griselda?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes turning red and his pupils slitting.

"I didn't know her personally, but I heard about her. Why?" Asia asked as she didn't understand why a devil like Naruto would want to know, but was given an answer (Though she didn't realize it) when Naruto ran his hand through his pelt, which was wrapped around his waist.

"Just… curious." Naruto replied as he gripped his pelt tightly, closing his eyes before opening them, returning to the baby cerulean blue they were. "It is nice to meet you Asia."

Asia shook Naruto's hand, and could feel intense emotional turmoil from seeing his body language.

Rias and Akeno did too, and Rias made a mental note to inform Sairaorg about this 'Griselda' and to ask about her.

"Sup, I'm Issei, it's nice to meet a fellow Pawn who isn't a douchebag." Issei greeted, referring to Saji, Sona's Pawn whom he disliked.

Naruto smiled as he went to shake Issei's hand, but pulled back, his face green as his cheeks puffed out and he appeared near the garbage and violently threw up.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba asked as he was on high alert with worry when Naruto continued to vomit, everyone else confused at why he was puking.

"His hands…." Naruto gasped, his tail pointing at Issei, confusing the poor boy. "They smell nasty…"

Koneko sniffed with her chakra, slightly, and in turn, turned green and started puking as well.

"What's going on and why are my hands the subject of vomiting?" Issei asked as he smelled his own hands and couldn't see what was causing it.

"Because they smell like sperm, you sick-fuck!" Koneko shouted angrily, causing Issei to turn red from embarrassment. "Don't you EVER wash your hands?"

"I do!" Issei replied defensively.

Thankfully, none of the peerage judged Issei, although Asia was confused on what was going on and was actually very confused on why Koneko was able to smell it, since she didn't know Koneko was a yokai herself.

After a few minutes of more vomiting, the two yokai slumped from the garbage can, wiping their lips of bile.

"Okay, you done?" Rias asked, not amused at what had happened the last few minutes.

Koneko nodded her head and stood up.

"I'll be home late, Naruto. We are going to the familiar forest." Koneko told him as she helped him up.

"Aw…" Naruto whimpered. "Fine."

Koneko patted him in between his ears and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he watched Koneko separated from him and the Gremory Peerage left for the forest through their Teleportation seal.

Alone, Naruto walked out of the room, and passed by Gasper's room, which was about to be unlocked for the night.

He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Gasper, I have a gift for you." Naruto called through the door as he pulled a small box out of his bag and put it at the door. "It's outside the door for you when you are ready."

"Thank you." Gasper called from the other side.

Naruto smiled as he left the building after hiding his fox features, the brisk January night chilling him to the bone, making him wish he could take fox form, but knew it wasn't a good idea.

Alone, he walked.

Alone, he stepped.

Alone, he thought.

"Well, it's a little late for a cutie like you to be out so late, nya."

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as he heard this, looking up and up further when he saw a woman, taller than he was, a few feet in front of him looking down at him.

She was very beautiful. Her pale skin accented by her black hair that was held in rings by a hair clip. She wore a winter kimono, white and silver, keeping her warm. What amazed Naruto the most was her gold-hazel eyes.

"You're a yokai." Naruto stated, seeing the black cat ears and twin tails above her butt. "A nekoshou."

"Well, nya, seems like you are knowledgeable on yokai, nya." This woman said.

"Well…" Naruto said timidly as he looked around, seeing no one around, before allowing his own tail and ears, even his pelt. "I am a werefox."

The woman's eyes widened slightly but covered it up with a laugh, making her eyes close.

Naruto tilted his head with a frown.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked curiously.

"No, but the werefox line was killed off centuries ago, nya." She laughed, collecting herself. "You are a cute little kitsune, nya."

Naruto glared.

"I am not a Kitsune." He stated angrily.

"Well, then what are you, nya?" the woman asked.

"I TOLD you," Naruto repeated as he entered hybrid form, now towering over the woman. "I AM a werefox."

The shock was not hidden this time as the woman gawked at Naruto.

"Okay, nya. I believe you." She said which was when Naruto returned to normal, even hiding his pelt and fox features.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry, nya." The woman said cautiously. "You didn't hurt me so it's fine, nya."

"Thank you…. Uh…."

"Kuroka, nya." Kuroka introduced politely.

"Naruto." Naruto replied in kind, extending his hand to shake hers, and as he did, Naruto glanced at his watch and realized how late it was. "Sorry, Kuroka, I got to go home, it's really late, bye."

Kuroka waved good bye as she watched the werefox scamper home in the cold.

'Well,' Kuroka thought as she walked away, smiling. 'He sure is strong for his age. I see why Shirone is attracted to him.'

**Chapter 4, DONE!**

**There you go, Canon has started. Now no one has to demand me to start canon, like with Protector. I will be taking a different approach to things. The biggest difference having been Naruto not being in Rias's peerage. This allows me to follow canon, but adding unique twists to the canon that doesn't feel like a repeat of what many stories boil down to, Ghoul of Gremory, sadly, being one of them. **

**BUT FRET NOT! I will keep working on Protector, Ghoul, and Werefox until I am out of Ideas and then end them my way. **

**What did you think? Want to let me know? Then send a review to say what you liked/disliked about it, and if you have suggestions, send them as I always read the reviews, and most of my best ideas come from reviewers. **


	5. Roasted Chicken

**_Original Posted On: Oct. 28, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Thanks man.

TheRazgrizDragon: Thanks.

Razberry17: Hm, interesting idea, adding the Minx tribe to the story.

Spacecore94: Wait, I'm giving you diabetes by having sweet moments in this story? Shit, well I have to rewrite this chapter then. And you will have to find out about Riser's thrashing.

Cdesousa5: I have a rough timeline. It is constantly changing when I realize I screwed up and have to alter it so it flows better.

Kage88: Thank you.

R-King 93: Thanks man.

R10roce: Thank you, I'm happy you enjoy the story.

Necromaster0: Thanks man, and I know, it is hilarious, but some user called MonkeyDGabry would disagree with you as, in his words, I'm an immature 8-year-old.

Doomqwer: I agree, thus I added it to this story as Naruto's opinion, thus helping the route for Sona I am thinking of to take off and show that Naruto isn't interested in Rias sexually.

Dlowe265: Yep, here is the update, I hope you enjoy man.

SeanOkamiX: Yep, and hopefully I don't fuck it up, especially with this chapter.

Guest: I will man.

Draegoon: So, me not following the trope of Naruto joining Rias is a good thing and me doing something very different is also a good thing? Is that what you mean? If it is, thanks man. I have put a lot of thought into it.

Guest: Yes, there is a harem, and yes, Kuroka will be apart of it.

BigBoySpartan: Your patience has been rewarded with this new chapter, please enjoy it at your leisure.

MIKE202303: Here it is man, enjoy.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 5: Roasted Chicken **

**Next Morning…**

Naruto, in fox form, rolled off his bed and pattered into the kitchen with his pelt around his waist, surprised to see Koneko with an apron on as she carefully chopped some vegetables.

"Morning, Naruto." Koneko said as she heard his claws clacking against the floor.

"You have improved your cooking." Naruto said as he became human again, covered with his pelt.

"Yeah, I decided to learn so I could be more help than just chores." Koneko replied bashfully.

"Oh, I see." Naruto said before he felt intense pain in his ear. "OW!"

The werefox flailed and grabbed what was hurting him, to see it was a bird with tiny little horns and a red belly. It was a Devil Swallowtail, its eyes in a deadpan expression as it flew out of Naruto's hands and onto his head. (1)

"Wait, why is there a bird in our apartment?" Naruto asked as he tried to get the bird out of his hair, but got a barrage of pecks outside his head.

"OW!"

"Oh, seems she likes you, that's good." Koneko said with a hidden giggle, remembering Naruto and Hattori's interactions. "I was helping Asia and the Pervert look for familiars yesterday. While I was, she kept following me, and after an… incident with the pervert, we soon left, but she bonded to me so she came with us."

The bird stopped pecking Naruto and nestled deeper into his wild hair.

"I don't think I can do that." Naruto said as his tears fell down his cheeks. "Hattori hurts me enough. I don't want another."

"But she doesn't seem to fear you." Koneko pointed out, remembering what Naruto said months before about the animals in the forest fearing him.

Naruto, his eyes now dry, nodded in agreement.

He reached up and took the bird gently in his hands, one of its eyes open, agitated he moved her.

"You need a name." Naruto said as he looked at the tiny Swallowtail. "What about Feather-Horn?"

The birds already deadpanned expression got deeper.

"How about Nero?" Koneko asked as she put the food she cooked on plates. "It means black in Latin."

The tiny Swallowtail raised it's wing.

"Okay, so Nero is your name." Naruto said happily as he looked at Nero, before she bit his nose, but Naruto reinforced himself with Iron Body. "I was ready this time, Nero."

But then Nero's beak when into his eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Naruto was rolling on the ground with Nero fluttering above him before she glided down and, shocking both Yokai, activated a bonding spell to Naruto, making him her master.

'She is like Hattori.' Naruto thought as he recovered. 'She can use magic.'

Nero didn't stay next to Naruto for long as she took flight out the open kitchen window, and started building a nest for herself by bringing twigs and placing them onto an empty shelf.

"Seems she has her little space now." Koneko said as she remembered Shiro's little cat bed in her room. "We should put a small dish of water and bird feed up there for Nero."

"Yeah, okay, but after we eat." Naruto said as he looked at Koneko's hands, where she held the plates with their breakfast in them.

"Oh, something interesting happened last night." Naruto said as he sat in a chair at the small table. "I saw another yokai on my way home."

"Oh, really, what type were they?" Koneko asked as she placed his breakfast down.

"She was a nekoshou named Kuroka."

Koneko dropped her plate.

"What did you just say?" Koneko asked, her eyes wide as she grabbed Naruto. "Tell me what the hell you just said?"

"I met a Nekoshou named Kuroka…" Naruto restated before he felt Koneko's hands run over his body as she patted him down, looking over him for anything wrong.

"Did she do anything to you?" Koneko interrupted in a panic as she continued to look over him.

"No, we talked a bit then separated." Naruto said in confusion. "Koneko what's going on? Why are you so upset?"

Koneko stopped what she was doing and became withdrawn, leaning into Naruto, her forehead against Naruto's collarbone.

"Kuroka…" Koneko forced out as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Is my sister."

"Your sister? Why didn't you tell me that you had…"

"Because she abandoned me." Koneko snapped as she started to shake. "She left me, all alone."

Naruto gingerly picked Koneko up and shifted her to sit in his lap, exposing her cat ears and tail as he did.

Koneko didn't even bother getting mad as she felt him nibble her ear. A soothing calm washing over her body as he did while he gently rocked her, rubbing her back and wrapping his tail around her for support.

He asked no questions, he made no sudden movements, all he did was comfort Koneko.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Kuroka?" Koneko asked as she calmed down.

Naruto shook his head.

"I know, what it is like to lose someone." Naruto said, subtly reminding Koneko of his mom with those words. "When I was found by Sairaorg, I didn't want to talk about what happened until I was able to trust him. So, when you are ready, I will be here to listen. I will always be here for you."

Koneko leaned into Naruto, accepting his warmth.

'This is like that time, when I had to comfort him.' Koneko remembered, when Naruto had his panic as he recounted a part of his past to her the second time they met, how he clung to her is the same as what she is doing now.

"Thank you, Naruto." Koneko said as she teared up a bit, her tail wrapping around Naruto's waist as she felt him hold her.

"You are welcome." Naruto responded softly.

**Kuoh Academy, after school, Student Council Room…**

Naruto, and several clones of him, were catching up on the homework he missed under Sona's watchful eye with Sona, Tsubaki, and Sona's new Pawn Saji helping where they could.

'So, his clones can do something independent of Naruto's will, and when they disperse, he gains their memories and learns what they have.' Sona thought as she watched one of the clones struggle with a question.

Sona had been asked by Rias to look after Naruto for a few days, which Sona wasn't against, but was curious to why she needed her to look after him for so many days when they usually traded off.

Naruto's ears perked up and he looked around, seeing no one enter, causing him to shrug, but jump when Sona's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Sona answered. "Yes, he is right here… but I thought… but… okay, I'll send him over right now."

Sona sighed as she hung up her phone.

"You got lucky, Naruto. Rias wants you in the clubroom, a very special meeting is taking place." Sona reluctantly stated.

Naruto kept a calm face, but his wagging tail gave away he was happy to get out of studying.

"But your clones stay here and keep studying while you are gone." Sona continued, knowing she won with a small smirk when his tail stopped moving and his shoulder's slumped as he muttered a 'Yes, Sona.' Before leaving.

"Why did Rias call you to send him over?" Saji asked curiously.

"Her fiancé's little sister wants him present."

**ORC Building…**

Hattori appeared before Naruto, pecking the boys reinforced head again as he did, before resting in Naruto's hair.

"Must you always peck me, Hattori?" Naruto asked with a frown as he entered the building with Hattori not answering. 'Just like Nero, all peck and no response.'

He made his way past Gasper's room and entered the main clubroom, making a B-line towards Koneko and settling across her lap, Hattori landing on the table and proceeding to peck at the assorted nuts while Koneko scratched Naruto's ears, making him smile and purr.

"Buchou, why did you call us here?" Issei asked curiously.

"I can help explain." Grayfia said as she appeared in the room, tensing and her eyes widening a bit when she saw Hattori and Naruto in the room. 'Oh no. This could go south really quick if anyone does anything stupid and that bird tells Lucci or Yasaka about it.'

Grayfia, the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer as well as his Queen, knew the exploits of Lucci very well, having been at Sirzechs's side when Yasaka found out about Naruto's existence.

But that is a story for another time.

However, before Grayfia could start her explanation, a spire of fire burst into existence.

"Well, it has been quite some time since I was last in the human world." A cocky sounding male voice said as the flames subsided, revealing a gold/dirty blonde-haired man, with sapphire blue eyes, wearing a maroon suit, with a light tan dress shirt buttoned up with the first two buttons left undone.

"Riser Phenex." Rias growled, glaring at the devil as he was sitting in her chair, his feet on her desk as if he owned it.

"Ah, my dear Rias." Riser said happily, though his tone held such a feeling of arrogance and pride.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei demanded, not liking Riser's tone.

Riser glanced over to Rias's Pawn.

"Oh, a low-class Devil." Riser said in sarcastic tone, before he got serious. "Remember your place at the bottom."

Grayfia coughed, recollecting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Riser Phenex, Rias's fiancé." Grayfia said, with Riser's already big, cocky smirk getting bigger and cockier.

"WHAT!" Issei shouted, with Asia gasping in surprise, Rias face palming in shame.

Kiba and Akeno kept the kind smiles up as they felt disdain towards the Phenex male, but knew they needed to be respectful.

Koneko ignored Riser mostly as she favored pampering Naruto, but kept an eye on the situation.

"Here you go, Riser." Akeno said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Riser, who carefully took the cup.

"Thank you, Rias's Queen." Riser said, not even caring about referring to Akeno by her name.

Akeno, though smiling, had a tick mark form on her head as she sat back down.

Riser took a deep sip, and as he started to lower the cup, he saw Naruto on the small couch with Koneko, making Riser spit out the tea, making a mist like affect as he did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, FOX FREAK!" Riser demanded, standing up as the cup shattered on top of the desk, spilling his tea.

Hattori looked up from his food, taking mental notes, which was seen by Grayfia.

"Wha…" Naruto mumbled as he rolled around to face Riser, his eyes drooping. "Oh, hey Roast Chicken, been a while."

Naruto snuggled into Koneko's soft lap, which for a Rook, was an accomplishment, and made Issei mentally scream as Koneko allowed Naruto to do that.

Riser grit his teeth in anger.

"Still the same freak you were back then, except this time your Queen and King aren't…" Riser started to say before Hattori took flight and fluttered into Riser's face, gathering a small finite amount of Senjutsu into his beak before unleashing his signature Peck Barrage into Riser's eye, gouging out the orb, smearing blood on the Heir's face and flames blooming to heal the injured area.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Riser shouted at the pigeon as Hattori flew backwards and landed on Naruto's head. "I'll fucking kill you."

"That's enough!" Grayfia stated sternly, knowing the ramifications. "We are hear to talk, not to fight. Naruto, please keep your friend under control. Yes, I know he isn't yours, but please try."

'Damn it, that pigeon is going to inform Lucci about what happened here, then that means Lady Yasaka will find out. Shit.' Grayfia thought in a panic, though she didn't show any worry.

Naruto nodded into Koneko's thigh, a dopey smile on his face.

Riser, now fully healed, sat back down.

"You are right, Grayfia, I am sorry for losing my cool. Just keep… that THING… away from me, and we will be fine." Riser said respectfully as he glared angrily at the content werefox.

"So, the matter at hand is the marriage between the Houses of Gremory and Phenex's heirs, Riser and Rias." Grayfia said, looking at Rias, who wanted to know what had Riser so upset about Naruto being there.

"Buchou never said anything about getting married." Issei stated, Asia nodding in agreement.

"It was decided shortly after Rias was born." Grayfia stated, mild disdain in her tone, but it went over everyone's heads. "By the Lords and Ladies of Gremory and Phenex."

"I have told them, I won't marry Riser until I finish schooling, and that means I have to graduate college." Rias stated, remembering the deal she made with her parents. Her plan was to buy as much time as possible to build up her peerage, finding the right person to help her.

"But look at the facts Dear Rias." Riser said smoothly. "We Devils have had low birth rates that we have had to resort to the Peerage System. Especially after the Civil war, where we lost all but a small handful of Pillar Families."

"I know our history, Riser, so get to the point." Rias snipped, crossing her arms.

Riser quirked an eyebrow, visibly showing he didn't like Rias's tone.

"What I am saying, is that this marriage is for the betterment of our race." Riser said as he leaned onto the desk, propping his head up with his hand. "In a few centuries, we will probably lose the remaining Pure-Bloods left in favor of the reincarnated trash and half-breeds that happen with humans and other creatures."

He shot a glare at Naruto.

"Also, concerning the deal you made, the one where you have until you graduate, your father and mine decided to relent that condition and move the wedding closer." Riser finished.

Rias gasped.

"WHAT?" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "That can't be true."

"It is true." Grayfia informed Rias, much to Rias's internal agony. "However, I was informed by Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory that if the situation was split, there would be one way to make a final decision: Rating Game."

Rias felt hope spark inside of her as she heard those words.

"A Rating Game?" Riser asked with slight confusion. "To be honest, this seems unfair. My Dear Rias only has five Pieces, not including herself, while I…"

A mass of flames erupted around Riser, diminishing to reveal Riser's peerage, all of them women.

Issei screamed bloody murder, making Naruto's ears twitch as well as his eyes.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A HAREM, SO WHY DO YOU NEED BUCHOU?" Issei shouted, pointing accusingly at Riser, who smirked victoriously, bringing his Queen, Yubelluna, close, grabbing her breast.

"If you are pissed at this, then you will never get to do this." Riser said before he proceeded to grope/hand molest Yubelluna's body.

Not that she minded, she was in love with her King after all.

However, it didn't last as Issei, crying intensely, activated his Boosted Gear and charged at Riser, who pulled back from Yubelluna's mouth, saliva connecting them together.

"Mira, be a dear." Riser said nonchalantly.

"Yes, sir." Mira said cheerfully, stepping in front of the charging Red Dragon Emperor and jabbing her staff into his gut, sending him flying into the couch.

Right where Koneko and Naruto were, while Hattori, having seen it coming, had taken flight, thus avoiding Issei.

"Ri…ser…" Naruto muttered as he pushed Issei off of him, standing from the couch, his eyes red and his whisker marks thickening as fur started to cover his form.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was knocked back onto the couch, his previous anger gone as he was wrapped up in Ravel's arms.

"Oh, how I missed you." Ravel said happily as she snuggled into Naruto. "Did you miss me?"

"hm…." Naruto responded, entering fox form as he snuggled into Ravel, her body so warm from her being a Phenex.

"Ravel, get back here." Riser said as he watched his sister hug Naruto.

Ravel did as her brother asked, however, she carried Naruto over to Riser's side of the room, allowing him to get fawned over by some of the younger girls in Riser's peerage, including the two Nekomata Riser had as Pawns.

Ravel fluffed Naruto's tail, making Naruto melt into her as she did, much to Koneko's hidden distaste. He was so entranced by Ravel's skilled hands that he was ignoring everything going on around him. Her scent also helped contribute to this.

'Damn, lucky bastards.' Issei thought jealously as Asia healed him from his injuries. 'Why can't I have girls flock to me like him? Is it because he is small and cute?'

"Back to the topic at hand," Grayfia stated, her pulse calming down as she thought Naruto was going to rampage again, but Ravel reigned him in. "There will be a Rating Game to determine if Riser and Rias will get married."

"I have an offer." Riser said as he was feeling slightly generous, as well as wanting a challenge. "I will allow Rias and her peerage ten days to train, to get stronger so they can stand a chance against me and my Peerage."

Grayfia processed this information and looked at Rias, who looked back.

"I accept." Rias stated calmly, a plan being formed in her head.

"Alright, with me as a witness, a Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex will be held in ten days." Grayfia said before she bowed. "I will inform the Satan's and the Heads of Houses of this decision, may you all have a good day and excel in your training."

Grayfia vanished into her personal teleportation circle to do what she had said she would.

"Also, remember this, Rias." Riser said coldly as he looked at Naruto in Ravel's arms. "The fox isn't a part of your Peerage, we both know he is a part of Sairaorg's Peerage, so no trying to get him to be allowed to participate."

"I know that, Riser, I'm not stupid." Rias replied angrily.

Riser didn't respond to Rias as he looked at his Peerage.

"Alright, we are leaving." Riser said as he focused on Ravel. "Let him go so we can leave, Ravel."

"I want to stay here, just a little bit longer." Ravel said, looking at Riser, her eyes big and watery as she pouted. "Can't I stay, big brother?"

Riser was a man of many things.

Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth.

But one thing he was not, is that he could not resist giving into what ever Ravel, his baby sister, asked him.

"Fine." Riser said through grit teeth, glaring at Naruto's happy fox form and then back and Issei who was angrily looking at Riser. "Just stay away from that guy. You have an hour before you return home."

"Thank you, Brother." Ravel said happily.

'Damn, moe.' Riser thought as he and the rest of his Peerage left, with Ravel staying behind.

No one said a word as Ravel sat on the chair, cuddling and running her hand through Naruto's fur.

"So, how are you doing, Rias?" Ravel asked as she looked at the redhead.

"I am… well." Rias answered honestly. "Not to happy with this arrangement, but at least I have a chance to get out of it."

Naruto heard this, and almost bit his tongue off keeping his personal opinion to himself while Ravel and Rias talked, with the tension in the room easing, as they saw Ravel wasn't there to be their enemy.

'You waited, like a princess in a tower, for a hero. Issei may have the Longinus Boosted Gear Sacred Gear, but as he is, Issei is not that useful.' Naruto thought through his pleasurable experience. 'And I bet that Lucifer was the one who suggested the Rating Game, he is a sis-con after all, but this is stupid. Be professional and leave your personal feelings out of your work Sirzechs.'

"Can I ask a question about your brother?" Asia asked timidly as she looked at Ravel.

"Of course, as long as it isn't rude, I will answer." Ravel said as she rubbed Naruto's belly, making him extremely happy.

"Did something happen between your brother and Naruto to make him so angry at Naruto?" Asia asked, looking at her junior. "I mean, your brother seemed to hate him."

"Ah, you want to know about that." Ravel said, not surprised that Asia asked, as it was obvious that Riser hated Naruto. "They had a small scuffle last year at the last Young Devil's meeting."

"Correction, that Chicken spoke ill of my mom." Naruto mumbled through his petting.

_Flashback, one year prior…_

_Ravel was laughing, as Naruto recounted something from his childhood. _

_She was wearing a violet, white, and gold dress, frilled at the skirt, leggings, and heals. Her hair was done in her usual drill-pig tails, but the normal clips were replaced with vibrant icy-blue feathers, standing out against her golden hair._

_Naruto wore a clean uniform, just like Sairaorg's, with his hair brushed back (Much to his dismay, but Kuisha wouldn't have it), and his pelt around his shoulder and waist like a sash._

_They, with their families, were at the current Young Devil's Meeting at one of the great ballrooms in the Underworld, with Riser and Sairaorg participating in the Meeting itself as they were both old enough. _

_Riser, meanwhile, was worriedly looking for Ravel, as she had taken off without warning when they arrived and it had been an hour since then. _

_"Ravel!" Riser called out through the crowd, looking to and fro to catch a glimpse of her._

_He continued to search, and finally found her near the balcony with an unknown yokai child with fox features. _

_And that Yokai child was currently licking Ravel's cheek._

_"Hey you little bastard, what are you doing to Ravel?" Riser demanded as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder, yanking him away from Ravel. _

_"What?" Naruto asked in childish confusion._

_"You know what you freak." Riser shouted, getting the attention of many of the fellow party goers, before he threw Naruto across the balcony, gasping as he hit the railing. _

_However, having grabbed Naruto's shoulder, his pelt had ended up near Riser's feet. _

_"What the hell is this? A fur?" Riser asked as he picked it up._

_"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "GIVE IT BACK NOW!"_

_"Or what?" Riser asked as he made a big show while he walked to the edge of the balcony, before throwing the pelt off the balcony that hung over a mountain, which the castle was stationed on._

_Naruto, having entered hybrid form, jumped off the balcony, with Shave, grabbing his mom's fur before using Moonwalk to get back onto the balcony._

_Riser heard Naruto land back on the balcony as he was pulling Ravel away with his left hand. He turned and pushed Ravel away as Naruto sank his fangs into Riser's right arm in a blind rage that caused a shock wave that destroyed nearby windows. _

_People screamed and jumped back as the shattered glass fell, a huge sense and pull of senjutsu being pulled into Naruto's body as he slashed wildly at Riser's arms and body, cutting deeply into Riser's back. _

_"Naruto, let him go right now!" Sairaorg ordered, as he rushed out, and grabbed ahold of Naruto's waist, slamming his foot into Riser's stomach and ripping Naruto and Riser's right arm off at the elbow, leaving him bleeding, and the only part of him healing being the severed arm, which even healed with open wounds from Naruto's fangs. _

_"BASTARD!" Riser shouted as he stumbled to get back up as Sairaorg pinned Naruto down. _

_"Riser, stand down." Jonathan said as he held the scared Ravel. "You are embarrassing yourself and our family."_

_"But..."_

_"Silence." Jonathan said as he glared darkly at his third son._

_"Naruto, listen to me." Sairaorg said as he struggled to keep Naruto from trying to get to Riser, using the Taming ability he inherited from the Vapula blood he gained from his mom to try and tame Naruto at this moment than physically over power him. "It's going to be okay. We are trying to help you."_

_"NO!" Naruto shouted as he elbowed his King in the ribs, forcibly rejecting the power Sairaorg was forcing into his body. "THAT BASTARD TRIED TO HURT MY MOM! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT!"_

_Sairaorg, Kuisha, and the rest of the Bael Peerage felt disdain and disgust with Riser, but knew it wasn't the time to dwell on it, and Kuisha ran out and grabbed Naruto's face/muzzle. _

_"Naruto, please, stop!" Kuisha begged, starting to tear up at how her son was in such pain. "Please, for me…"_

_Naruto looked into Kuisha's eyes, regret and guilt setting in. _

_'Okay good, he isn't rejecting the taming anymore.' Sairaorg thought with a sigh of relief as Naruto returned to normal as the Satan's appeared with Sairaorg's peerage surrounding their King, Queen, and Little Brother. _

_End Flashback…_

"It actually took Sairaorg and Kuisha to get me off the Chicken." Naruto said as he recalled it. "Thoroughly mauled him, permanently scarring him."

"That is actually true." Ravel said as she noticed the veteran devils shocked expression. "Brother's back and arms still have claw and bite marks."

"He deserved it." Naruto huffed.

"I know, but he is still my brother." Ravel replied, nuzzling Naruto's head.

"Damn, that is surprising." Kiba whispered to Akeno, who nodded in agreement.

"I know, and if only we had a spare Pawn, Rias could have actually been able to ask Sairaorg for a temporary trade so Naruto could help us, but with Issei taking all eight Pawns, we can't." Akeno responded.

Kiba agreed.

Issei and Asia were looking at Naruto, having only seen him in his Human forms and his current fox form, but never seen him in hybrid form.

'I wonder how much stronger he is compared to me after training.' Issei thought as he looked at his Boosted Gear. 'Raynare once said that 'the power to slay God' was within me before she died, so that means I can get stronger than him.'

Asia was hesitant as she looked at Naruto. She did not know Naruto very well and honestly heard the rumors about him from the other members about his short temper. But Koneko and Rias had put them to ease when she explained as long as they do not touch the pelt, she would be fine. But her confliction was not because of this but how cute he looked in Ravel's arms. She wanted to scratch those ears!

So, with trepidation in her step and breath she slowly made her way across and within seconds started to slowly scratch him behind the ears. This led to him purring at the attention and nuzzling his head into her touch. Soon she smiled and started to pamper the little fox with all the love and attention that it could want.

Koneko, however, was fuming.

'This girl, she seriously has the nerves to do this?' Koneko thought as she watched Ravel and Asia lather Naruto with affection.

Ravel more than Asia, but still affection.

Having enough, Koneko removed herself from the couch and stomped over to Ravel, taking ahold of Naruto's clothes, his clothes having magic to shrink or expand depending on what form he is in, and yanked him from ravel's grasp.

"Leave, Yakitori." Koneko stated angrily, holding her now confused best friend, as she glared angrily at the angered Phenex child.

"And why would I listen to you?" Ravel asked as she glared back. "You are interrupting my time with my friend."

Internally, Ravel felt threatened by Koneko.

Koneko had an advantage she, Ravel, didn't have.

She lived with Naruto while Ravel lived in the Underworld.

"He is MY best friend, so I am more important than you to him, now beat it before I beat you!" Koneko threatened, her hands clenching as they held Naruto in place.

"Okay, okay, everyone please calm down." Akeno said as she stepped in between the two young teens. "Koneko, what you did wasn't nice, so please, apologize."

Koneko growled at what Akeno said, but exhaled.

"I am very sorry for what I did, Phenex." Koneko said as she bowed.

Ravel looked Koneko over.

'She is shorter than me. Lacks breasts, and is un-lady like. Is that what Naruto likes?' Ravel thought as she finished looking Koneko over.

"I accept your apology, and I will take my leave." Ravel stated as she sat up.

Koneko stood up, letting Naruto go, who became human again.

"I'll see you later, Ravel." Naruto said as he hugged her, her breasts around his face, Issei getting upset.

"Yes, I will see you later time, Naruto." Ravel responded, picking Naruto up a bit and kissing his cheek.

Naruto's cheek, once again, burned with all sorts of pleasurable tingling feelings as he felt her lips on his cheek, red tinting his cheeks.

Ravel removed herself from Naruto and returned home with her teleportation circle.

Koneko was seething as Issei collapsed, blood gushing from his eyes.

'That little guy… he has two cuties wanting him and he doesn't even know it.' Issei thought as he glared enviously at his fellow Pawn.

"Okay, so we have ten days to train." Rias said as she sat down at her desk, not noticing Hattori leaving through the open window. "So, we will be taking a trip to a family villa and train there. Naruto I would like a favor…"

"No."

**Chapter 5, DONE!**

**1 Nero/Secre Swallowtail from Black Clover, but no human form. Just the bird. **

**Sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, the California Fires had me evacuated and panicked. Anyone who read my Hyuga's Leaf Spirit Fox story two years ago would remember how messed up I got when I wrote that story. So, I needed some more time to get in a better mental state. **

**Well, what do you guys think? We had Naruto talk about Kuroka to Koneko, comforting his best friend when she needed it. We found out why Naruto hates Riser and vice versa. We are about to do the training segment of season one. **

**Also, some shit might happen when Lucci and Yasaka find out about Riser's treatment of Naruto, well more or less his words about Naruto.**

**If you enjoyed all that, please let me know, and if you hated it, please, let me know.**


	6. Moving Iron Memories

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 10, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Dfriel1996: Who said she won't have it later on? All seriousness, she is going to have the same capabilities.

Doomqwer: Well, Rias is painted as a princess (Heiress) in the canon, and she really doesn't do much. Like after she loses, she just accepts defeat. She really is more of a mother figure than a leader. Yeah, I added that line as, in canon, Sirzechs states when Issei and Rias return to the human world on a gryffin, that he had it ready in case Issei lost, meaning he was willing to bail Rias out. Like, dude, get over your siscon BS and do your job. Serafall can be a siscon because she is hot.

Spacecore94: Well, Riser's entire peerage is his harem, including his sister… ew.

SeanOkamiX: Thank you man, I appreciate it. I finally feel like I have made a convincing couple.

Blank-name26: Thanks, I appreciate it. Yeah, he will slowly help her, but it won't be an over night thing. Yeah, Canon Issei…. (Shudder) Don't like him much either, which is why in Ghoul of Gremory I changed him. Yeah, Rias is lazy. Naruto's tails, well, I will explain that in story when I get to it. I have it all planned out.

Chrolloz: Thank you.

R-King 93: Yeah, Naruto got to eat fried chicken.

Giblenator: Don't worry, he won't bail Rias out of this.

Animecollector: Yep, Riser did.

ShadowDeathSkull: Well, Naruto is decently smart, not stupid. And being around devils, one tends to guess what they think.

Draegoon: Thank you for the clarification. Is there room for two behind that bunker, as it is going to be a big shit that hits this fan.

TheRazgrizDragon: Yeah, they have a small rivalry, and I feel like I did better this story than I did in Ghoul of Gremory.

Lightningblade49: Yep as Riser is a stuck-up douchebag.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 6: Moving Iron Memories**

Lucci scowled as Hattori recounted the meeting to him and Yasaka.

"That Phenex brat…" Lucci growled once Hattori was finished. "I'll kill him, slowly."

"Lucci," Yasaka sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You will not do any attacking, especially a Pillar Devil Heir."

"Why? Are you afraid of the Devil Faction attacking us?" Lucci snapped but went silence when Yasaka glared at him.

"That is quite the assumption there, Lucci. Should I take it as a threat and put you down myself?" Yasaka asked slowly as she raised her power to show her dominance over the wereleopard.

Lucci angrily scowled and crossed his arms, not responding.

"We shall inform the Satan's of this transgression against us," Yasaka informed him. "It shall be done calmly and respectfully. We don't want war, but an insult on Naruto is an insult on me."

Lucci nodded before Yasaka went to make her call.

"I know that," He muttered before he left his friend to her business to go to his team's training area. 'I need to release some steam, or else I'll kill someone who matters.'

**Meanwhile, Underworld…**

Sairaorg grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his body after a long day of training with Regulus.

"We are getting better, Sairaorg," Regulus stated as he reverted from his Balance Breaker Armor form to his human form. "Still need to work on power output, as it drains energy most."

"I know," Sairaorg said in return. "But it is getting easier. I say in about six to seven months we will have it down."

Regulus nodded in agreement, his ears twitching a bit. He looked up and saw Nero fluttering above him with a piece of paper in her tiny talons.

She entered a dive and when she was ten feet from the duo, she pulled out of it and dropped the paper, Nero herself vanishing through a Familiar Seal.

Regulus caught the paper and saw that it was a letter.

From Naruto.

"Sairaorg, Naruto sent us something," Regulus said as he handed the letter to his King.

Sairaorg took it and opened it.

He spent a minute or two reading it.

Sairaorg chuckled.

'Naruto has come a long way since I found him.' Sairaorg thought with a big smile, which faltered a bit.

_Flashback…_

_Kuisha and Sairaorg (Both age 14) walked through the Bael Territory, making their way to the small town that they lived by to buy groceries for their growing peerage._

_They needed to restock due to their newest member, Regulus, needing plenty of food._

_As for why they were alone without adult supervision, was that Misla had not been feeling all too well as of late, and Sairaorg offered to do the chores for her to let her rest._

_They didn't need to worry about carrying the groceries thanks to Kuisha's magic, Power of Hole, allowing her to send them to the house._

_Now, why didn't they just use this power to arrive in the city? Well, they wanted to take a nice walk._

_"CATCH THE LITTLE BASTARD!" the two teens heard as they neared the city walls._

_"What's going on?" Kuisha asked as they entered._

_Before Sairaorg could respond, an orange, furry blur ran past them on four legs._

_"DAMN IT!" a citizen shop owner shouted angrily as he came to a stop. "That is the third time this month that yokai has stolen from me."_

_"What happened?" Sairaorg asked curiously. "We might be able to help."_

_The owner looked at him, recognizing Sairaorg, and sighed._

_"Well, it's a fox yokai." He explained. "He comes here every week and steals something from all of us and then bolts back into those woods over there."_

_He pointed to a patch of forest that was heavily dense and blooming with power from the plants alone._

_"We don't know why, but he doesn't take much, but it is still bad for business." The Owner said. "If you could get him to stop, we would be happy to compensate you."_

_"No compensation needed," Sairaorg said proudly._

_"No, I insist."_

_"Let's save that talk for after we stop the fox," Kuisha said stiffly, not happy they were wasting time._

_"Alright, see you when we finish," Sairaorg cheered happily, happy to finally test the results of his training._

_The duo ventured into the forest, having taken notice of a trodden path that seemed relatively new, and after what felt like forever, they arrived at a clearing within the depths of the forest._

_The clearing had a fire pit, embers still glowing slightly, first aid supplies, medicine bottles, and primitive tools laying haphazardly across the ground._

_They walked into the clearing, not noticing the cave nearby as they looked in amazement that anyone was living here._

_They also missed the glowing red eyes staring at them from within the depths of the cave's darkness._

_"Sairaorg, look at this," Kuisha stated as she pointed at a small handmade box full of stolen food and supplies. "This must be…"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

_Sairaorg and Kuisha turned to see a massive fox creature lunging at them in mid-air. He slammed into Sairaorg, knocking him to the ground and spinning around, backhanding Kuisha away before raising his clenching fist into the air to hit Sairaorg._

_Sairaorg rolled away, the fist burrowing into the ground, the two stared at each other for a second, before the fox creature began to continuously slam his fists into the ground in an attempt to smash Sairaorg. Sairaorg kept swiftly moving back before the beast slammed its fist a little too deep into the ground, giving Sairaorg the chance to get up and spin-kick the beast in the face hard enough to send him back a bit, his fist no longer in the ground. Sairaorg was about to advance when he winced and looked down to see his foot beginning to turn purple, showing it was broken while his shoe was destroyed along with his sock._

_Kuisha slowly stood up, having finally regained her bearings, and noticed the thing attacking them. He was quite thin, furred flesh sticking to his bones. He also seemed to have an insane look to his eyes while partially foaming at the mouth. The creature growled as he held his hurting face, slobber falling from his bleeding mouth. Kuisha realized he must have been starving and sick due to lack of food, but before she could think anymore, the creature began growling._

_"GO… AWAY!" He shouted/roared as he charged forward, going for another punch, but hit himself in the face, thanks to his hand passing through Kuisha's Hole._

_The beast fell over, out cold._

_"Thanks for the save, Kuisha." Sairaorg thanked her as he slowly stood up before his eyes widened._

_The massive fox that had attacked them became a small, malnourished child with a fox pelt around his body, tail sticking out of his spine, and ears on his head of blond hair. He was also red in the face, showing he was indeed sick like Kuisha thought while he also seemed to be shivering._

_"I think we found him?" Kuisha asked as she looked at the child. She felt bad for the kid, but she couldn't just let him go free, "I think we need to turn him over to the authorities."_

_"No, I'll make him my last Pawn," Sairaorg said, looking down at his broken, pain-filled foot. "I think he needs a home."_

_End Flashback…_

Sairaorg sighed as he and Regulus walked back to their home.

'Well, I have to inform everyone of this development.' He thought. 'Kuisha might not like this, but it is an interesting development.'

**Next day…**

"COME ON ISSEI, YOU CAN DO IT!" Asia called from up ahead on the trail, looking down on the Red Dragon Emperor with Kiba, Akeno, and Rias.

"This isn't fair," Issei whined as he carried a lot of the heavier things.

"Get over yourself, pervert," Koneko muttered as she and Naruto walked past him, both carrying three times as much as the Pawn.

'How did I get roped into this.' Naruto grumbled as he walked next to Koneko, holding her hand per her request, while Nero napping in his hair.

_Flashback…_

_"Okay, so we have ten days to train," Rias said as she sat down at her desk, not noticing Hattori leaving through the open window. "So, we will be taking a trip to a family villa and train there. Naruto I would like a favor…"_

_"No," Naruto said as he wiggled out of Koneko's arms._

_Rias was taken back when she was suddenly cut off by the Pawn of Bael as he reverted to human form._

_"You didn't even hear…"_

_"I know what you want." Naruto interrupted again. "You want me to help you train the Red Dragon, right?"_

_Rias's silence was the answer he needed._

_"Well, I am not interested in helping him," Naruto said as he looked at his King's cousin. "He is your Pawn, thus your responsibility, thus not my problem. Besides, I could always sabotage him, ever think of that?"_

_"Well, no…"_

_"Yeah, because you, contrary to popular belief, don't think." Naruto snipped._

_"Hey, that isn't a nice thing to say to Buchou," Issei said, trying to defuse the tension._

_Naruto glared at Issei._

_"Look, I like you all, but I can't help you out of a problem your King purposely put you all in," Naruto said politely, trying to not be an ass._

_"Look at it this way, Naruto," Rias said, after some moments of thought. "If I marry Riser, then Koneko would also have to serve under him in the Underworld. Meaning you would never get to see her."_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_He made movements to talk, words never coming from his mouth. He scratched his head for many moments, making small sounds like he was talking to himself._

_'Damn it…' Naruto thought angrily, as he looked at Rias angrily, making her take a step back._

_"FINE!" Naruto stated, crossing his arms._

_"THANK YOU!" Rias said as she went to hug Naruto, but was stopped when his hand connected to her stomach, stopping her from touching him and knocking the air out of her._

_"I am not helping YOU!" Naruto said slowly and clearly. He removed his hand from Rias and he walked over to Koneko, hugging her arm. "I'll be helping Koneko and only Koneko."_

_Flashback End…_

'Oh, right, Rias played with my emotions.' Naruto deadpanned his eyes like Nero's. 'I might regret this, but at least I'll be keeping Koneko away from Roasted Chicken's grasp.'

He squeezed Koneko's hand.

"Just letting you know, Koneko," Naruto said as he looked at his best friend, "This training won't be easy and you might not be able to master it completely before the Rating Game."

"I know, and I would rather have hard training than no training at all," Koneko said warmly as she squeezed his hand back, making Naruto happier than he had been in the past few hours.

After another hour of walking, and having to listen to Issei crying like a baby, the group arrived at the villa.

"Alright, spend the next few hours unpacking and then we will start the training off with something light," Rias stated as they entered the villa.

"Actually, we can do that later," Naruto said as he tugged Koneko towards the woods, "Koneko needs as much time as possible to learn what I am going to teach her."

Rias, not happy with Naruto's attitude, though she understood why, nodded her head and watched the two yokai walk off carrying all their things.

"I wonder what our little fox friend will be teaching our Rook?" Akeno asked with a giggle.

"I don't want to guess at all, but I hope it's something that will help," Rias said as she and the rest of the peerage split up to get unpacked and ready to train.

**A short while later…**

"This is good enough," Naruto said after five minutes of walking in the woods.

"Okay, so what are you going to be teaching me?" Koneko asked curiously and anxiously.

"Well, first, you need to promise me that what I am about to teach you that you won't teach anyone else," Naruto said as he looked at her in the eyes intensely.

"I promise," Koneko replied, ready for anything.

Naruto sighed with a slight smile.

"Okay, now, I have told you about Rokushiki, correct?" He asked as he removed the heavy bag from his back, prompting Koneko to do the same.

"Yeah, you did," Koneko responded. "You explained how each power of Rokushiki can be used with chakra, magic, or senjutsu. When used with magic or chakra, it is powerful, but it's at it's most destructive when powered with senjutsu."

"Correct, I can't use magic very well, thus I supplement my Rokushiki with my chakra, which is so similar to magic, the differences are minute," Naruto said looking at his hands. "I will be teaching you one of Rokushiki with your magic alone, Koneko."

"Alright, Master," Koneko said sincerely and politely, making Naruto blush a bit. "May I ask, which one am I going to learn?"

Koneko saw Naruto disappear and reappear many times around her and in the trees.

"That is what I will be teaching you, Koneko," Naruto said as he reappeared in front of her. "The Speed Power, Shave."

Koneko smiled.

As a Rook, her speed sucked, but with Shave, she could overcome that weakness.

'Thankfully, the creators of Rokushiki made it possible for magic-user Yokai.' Koneko thought as she shivered slightly at the thought of using her chakra, more so, Senjutsu.

"Sadly, I have to use a clone to train you, Koneko," Naruto said as he created a shadow clone. "I have some training of my own to do, so I will leave you in his… my capable hands."

"… Okay." Koneko said with a pout. 'Though I want you to personally train me.'

Naruto left the clone and Koneko to go deeper into the woods surrounding the Villa.

"Now, watch my legs carefully, Koneko," C-Naruto instructed before zipping around with Shave.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto stood still, surrounded by ten clones of himself while Nero perched herself in a tree, watching her master.

'Promotion: Knight.' The clones thought before they took off like bullets, running around Naruto as he prepared himself.

'Iron Body.' Naruto thought as he activated the strongest Iron Body he could.

One clone broke from the running circle and attacked with a punch.

Naruto, while weighed down, tried to move, but barely moved an inch before taking the hit to the chest.

'SHIT THIS HURTS!' Naruto thought as his clone popped, almost having broken through the Iron Body. 'I need to master this. Jabra of Master's team can move freely while using Iron Body. I need to learn this skill too, but he is too busy with his job to help me.'

Naruto restored the Iron Body and a second clone attacked.

Over and over again, Naruto tried to move while in Iron Body, and the entire time, he was barely able to move. While he was strengthening the Iron Body by taking a beating, he was not a single step closer to his goal of being able to move freely while using the Iron Body.

'Damn it…' Naruto thought as he slammed his fist into the ground, making a crater from the chakra enhanced attack. 'I knew this was going to be hard, but… not this hard.'

He took a few deep breaths and drank some water.

'I'll have to make a bigger group, and have some clones using Iron Body alongside me if I want to master this skill.' Naruto thought as he finished his water. 'Hm, maybe I could teach Koneko how to make Shadow Clones too, that way she can master Shave faster. It's a good idea, but she might reject it.'

"Need some help, nya?"

Naruto was on guard, in hybrid form, when he turned to see who spoke to him.

"Kuroka?"

"Yep, it's me, nya," Kuroka said cutely as Naruto reverted back to his human form.

'Strange, I didn't sense her presence.' Naruto thought as he looked at her, clearly able to smell her scent, but her presence was nowhere to be felt. 'But she is a friend…'

_"Because she abandoned me." Koneko snapped as she started to shake. "She left me, all alone."_

Naruto watched as Kuroka walked towards him, a sense of dread and fear as he remembered what Koneko said.

'Could she be an enemy?' Naruto thought as he was now on guard.

"Don't worry, I believe you can learn this skill when you are ready, nya," Kuroka said as she walked up to the shota. "You are training, nya. Rokushiki?"

Naruto, on edge on how she knew that, nodded carefully.

"I see, nya," Kuroka said as she walked around Naruto. "Trying to move while in Iron Body, nya?"

Naruto started to shake.

'How does she know so much?' He thought as he clenched his hands.

"Something wrong, Naruto, nya?" Kuroka asked as she reached up to touch him, seeing him flinch.

Kuroka took notice of his uncomfortable body language and knew it was time to go.

"Don't worry, nya. I just came by to see my friend again, nya." Kuroka said as she moved away from Naruto, back to him as she walked. "Oh, piece of advice. Chakra runs through your body while you use Iron Body, why not use it to help move instead of your muscles, nya. Cao."

Kuroka vanished before Naruto's eyes, his breathing, that he didn't know he was holding, was released and he panted as if he ran for miles on end.

'Use my chakra, not my muscles?' Naruto thought as he looked at the spot Kuroka vanished, 'It IS worth trying.'

Naruto got his breathing back and got into position, closing his eyes as he summoned three clones.

'Iron Body.' Naruto thought, feeling his body tense as his chakra powered his body to be as strong as iron. 'Now move the chakra within me, to move my body.'

Focusing on keeping his technique up and to move, Naruto felt his legs straighten and his body seemingly relaxed.

One of the three clones he summoned attacked, and Naruto slowly sidestepped, taking damage, but less due to moving.

'It worked!' Naruto thought excitedly before getting punched by the second clone, due to losing focus. 'Ow, but now I know what I need to do. More clones doing the Iron Body this way for the rest of the training trip, then I'll be able to do it with ease.'

Naruto pumped himself up but pulled his enthusiasm back when he realized that the sun was starting to set, having been training for four hours and it being five-thirty in the afternoon.

'Okay, maybe tomorrow then.' Naruto thought sheepishly as he dispelled his clones and made his way back to Koneko with Nero perching herself back on top of his head.

Naruto found Koneko with his clone, popping it when he got close enough, allowing its memories to enter his mind.

'She was able to figure out that Shave is moving one's feet ten times in the blink of an eye to getting this technique. Now all she has to do is work on it.' Naruto thought as he smiled at his student, who was on the ground panting.

"You did well, Koneko," Naruto said as he helped her up.

"I know, but this is going to be hard," Koneko stated tiredly.

"Well…" Naruto said as he grabbed the two heavy bags. "I have a way to help speed up your training, but it is a jutsu."

Koneko tensed when she heard that word, knowing what it insinuated.

"You don't have to accept, but it would help." Naruto finished.

"Let me… think about it." Koneko said softly, getting a nod from Naruto before the two of them returned to see the Peerage still going. "Seems like it's my turn to help the pervert."

"Let Asia heal you first, your body is exhausted," Naruto informed Koneko, worried for her wellbeing.

Koneko nodded and when they arrived completely and Asia happily healed Koneko's tired body, allowing her to help Issei for her segment of training for two hours.

"You want me to heal you, Naruto?" Asia asked as she saw the heavy bruises under Naruto's ruined shirt and pants. His pelt unharmed despite having taken some heavy blows.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking Asia," Naruto responded as he pointed at one of the bruises, which was shrinking. "I heal quickly."

"Wow," Asia said astounded.

Naruto nodded and stretched, his body still sore, despite the increased healing he naturally had.

'I can't wait to bathe tonight.' Naruto thought drowsily as he walked into the villa, his intent to unpack and settle in before dinner and bath time.

**Meanwhile, Underworld…**

Sirzechs sighed as he finished the paperwork for the day, his mind elsewhere.

'Why, why did that kid have to insult Naruto.' Sirzechs thought, rubbing his temples.

Yasaka had called him, informing him of what happened, like what Grayfia did earlier that day, and reminded Sirzechs of the agreement.

If anyone, Devil King, Peerage Member, or anyone else, harmed Naruto, emotionally or physically, she would come to the Underworld and take Naruto to Kyoto, against his wishes if need be, to protect him.

'At least she understood that Riser is a prejudice idiot, but we dodged a bullet.' Sirzechs thought tiredly.

"Sirzechs," Grayfia said as she entered the room since he had finished working, she didn't need to be professional around him. "Sairaorg called, he said Naruto would be helping Koneko train during the ten days."

"Wow, he is helping Rias?"

"No, Koneko only. He said Naruto made it quite clear he had no intention of helping Rias." Grayfia responded. "I swear, that child is a real handful, but he is truly kind."

"Yes, Naruto is," Sirzechs replied as he stood up. "He loves people dearly, and from what we know, losing Misla was just as painful for him as when he lost Kushina."

Grayfia nodded in agreement, though her face held doubt.

"Sirzechs, do you still believe we should keep the truth about…" Grayfia started to ask.

"Yasaka and we, the Satan's, agreed that is to be kept from him until Naruto is deemed stable enough to learn." Sirzechs interrupted his wife. "He is an ally, but such information now would either turn him against us or break what is left of him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Grayfia replied, very much not happy she was interrupted and was already making plans for that night to get back at Sirzechs.

**That Night, Villa…**

"Come on Naruto, she needs to come with me." Koneko chided as she gently grasped Naruto's pelt.

"No, please don't make me do this," Naruto said in timid desperation.

The peerage and Naruto had finished eating a mostly potato, carrot, and onion dinner (Due to Issei's training with Akeno becoming him stripping most of the three mentioned foods with his magic) and now it was time for them to bathe, and Naruto and Koneko were holding his pelt.

"She needs to be clean, so why not let her be with me and the others?" Koneko asked, not pulling on the fur as she didn't want to anger him.

"But she is my mom…" Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto, please?" Koneko asked cutely.

Naruto, weak to Koneko's cuteness, reluctantly placed his pelt in Koneko's hands.

He let go, and immediately felt uneasy, his tail bushy and hair on end.

"I'll make sure she is clean for you, Naruto," Koneko said soothingly, ruffling Naruto's hair.

Asia giggled.

'They are so cute together.' She thought.

"Okay," Naruto mumbled as he walked away, towel and bathing supplies in hand as he walked to the men's side of the hot spring/bathes where both Issei and Kiba were.

Koneko and the girls entered their side and stripped naked.

"These baths are different from the ones we had in Italy," Asia stated as she sat next to Akeno and Rias as they lathered their bodies with soap, Koneko nearby with her body covered in cleansing soap as she scrubbed herself and lathered the pelt with soap suds.

"Well, this is Japan, so of course it is going to be different," Akeno replied to Asia's statement.

Asia nodded and washed off the soap with a shower hose.

"Hand that over when you are done please, Asia," Koneko asked as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo.

"Okay," Asia responded, rinsing her body off and handing it to the smaller girl, who rinsed herself and then the pelt off, its fur shining brighter than before, becoming softer and more luscious.

While Akeno and Rias rinsed themselves off, Koneko hung the pelt up carefully, allowing the fur to puff out as she and the girls bathed in peace.

Naruto, on the other hand, was slightly agitated without his pelt near him but enjoyed the bath.

Nero made a small noise as she waded in the small bucket, which Naruto partially filled with water for her to bath in.

Issei and Kiba relaxed after a hard day's worth of training, with Issei listening in on the conversations and sounds on the girl's side of the wall.

After bathing, Naruto retrieved his pelt back from Koneko, and the two spent some time brushing the pelt's fur, smoothing out the puffy parts.

"There, all clean," Naruto said as he wrapped it around his waist. "Thank you for your help, Koneko."

"It was no problem, Naruto," Koneko said with a bright smile.

Naruto hugged her and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and on his way back, he glimpsed into the living room, seeing Rias watching RWBY on an 80-inch screen TV.

On it, it showed a red-headed female with bronze armor fighting a woman with a red dress. The younger redhead was overpowered and the scene switched to a smaller girl with black and red hair, wielding a scythe, and she saw her friend with red hair get disintegrated, making this girl's eyes and Naruto's eyes widen. Naruto's body started to become covered in fur as he recalled a memory.

_Flashback…_

_Kushina held Naruto as she fought Griselda, barely able to fight due to having to carry her son. She had wounds all over her, and she was panting like crazy._

_"Mom…" Naruto whispered in fear as Griselda stopped attacking, trying to catch her breath._

_The two werefoxes were on a cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was setting from how long Griselda and the Exorcists were chasing them with Dulio._

_"Had enough yet, Kushina?" Griselda asked as she held Durandal at the ready._

_"Naruto," Kushina whispered into his ear, so no one could see her talking. "I'm going to throw you into the sea. When you hit the water, run or swim as fast as you can, I promise I'll find you."_

_"What…" Naruto asked but was silenced._

_"Do you understand?"_

_Naruto nodded, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown off the cliff. Before gravity took him, Naruto saw Griselda slice along Kushina's back, from her hip to her arm, causing Kushina to cry out in pain before Naruto couldn't see anything but rock and the sky. He felt his mother's power swell to greater heights than ever before and he hit the water, making everything go white._

_End Flashback…_

Naruto felt warm and safe.

He opened his closed eyes and saw the sleeping face of Koneko as she securely held his fox form in her sleep. She seemed to have a slightly worried look on her face despite being asleep getting Naruto to think.

'What happened?'

**Chapter 6, DONE!**

**OH SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED? **

**If you want to know, just wait in anticipation for chapter 7, and in the meantime, please review if you liked/hated it. **


	7. Mimicry

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 17, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Axeman18: Did Naruto scare Kuroka?

Draegoon: Thanks, because two reviewers sent… Rants, which I suggest anyone who wants to, to read them as they are pretty funny rants. Very long reviews, very rude, very biased reviews. So, thank you again for the space in the Shit Bunker.

Doomqwer: Oh, I pray you won't be disappointed with what I have planned. I was joking when I said Serafall is still going to be a Sis-con because she is hot, it is a part of her character charm, so why would I take it away.

Spacecore94: Yes, Griselda does have MUCH to explain.

TheRazgrizDragon: Hm, interesting idea, the church compensating Naruto like that. No, the factions, all of them, know Kushina. Again, Interesting idea, the church being tricked into killing Kushina. Maybe, Naruto would not be willing to listen to the woman who helped kill his mom. Yeah, his reaction to Xenovia won't be what anyone expects.

T-B-R: YES, I KNOW. KONEKO IS SUPER ADORABLE!

TatsuyaShiva4: His dad doesn't factor at all. But if you must know, Kushina married a human male, Minato, and got pregnant. Like Yokai, any off spring between a werebeast and a human is mostly still pure werebeast/yokai. So that is how Naruto is pure werefox.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 7: Mimicry**

A naked human form Naruto looked around, his head turning as he lay in Koneko's bed. His mind still feeling hazy and numb, his brain feeling like it was pulsating painfully.

It was dark outside still, but the skies were brightening, signaling that it was morning.

'What happened?' Naruto thought as he looked at Koneko's cute face, her neko ears out as she slept.

Naruto's heart picked up it's pace.

Koneko's lips looking so inviting.

He heard his heart in his ears and his tail carefully moved under the blanket while his face tinted red.

"Naru…to…" Koneko yawned tiredly, her eyes staying closed. "Your tail is hitting me."

Naruto blushed harder as he grabbed his tail and tried to keep it from moving the best he could.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered.

"It's… (YAWN) fine." Koneko mumbled as she started to wake up, her hand creeping out of the blanket and rubbing her hazel eyes, making her adorableness go up more.

"Koneko, why am I here?" Naruto asked as he started getting up as well. "What happened last night? I don't remember what happened after we brushed my pelt."

Naruto shot up, sitting up in the bed, looking around and couldn't see his pelt anywhere, causing him to start panicking, but felt his back get tapped.

He turned and saw Koneko holding his pelt in between where they were sleeping, which he took from her and inhaled its scent and calming down.

Koneko sat up, stretching her naturally flexible limbs.

"First, you are in my room." Koneko said as she switched to her legs. "Second, you… well…"

"What happened?" Naruto asked, worried he had done something horrible. "DID I HURT SOMEONE?"

Koneko reached up and grabbed Naruto's ear, gently massaging it between his fingers, keeping the werefox calm as Koneko started to explain.

_Flashback…_

_Koneko watched Naruto leave her room. _

_Sighing, Koneko put in some headphones and hitting her favorite playlist of music on her phone. _

_She started to change into her pajamas when there was a loud 'NO' followed by a loud crash sound with shouts and screaming in the living room. _

_Koneko, only wearing a large shirt and panties, rushed down stairs as she threw her headphones off. _

_Once she entered the living room, she saw what caused the ruckus. _

_Where the 80-Inch TV once was, was a giant hole roughly bigger than said TV, and outside of it was Naruto in his hybrid form on top of the TV._

_"WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY? WHY DID YOU ATTACK, GRISELDA!" Naruto shouted, tears in his eyes as he continuously slammed his fist into the remains of Rias's TV. _

_"What the hell happened, Buchou?" Koneko demanded as Kiba, Akeno, Issei, and Asia appeared while Rias made her way over to her. _

_"I don't know, all I was doing was watching RWBY, and suddenly Naruto attacked the TV." Rias said, just as confused as everyone else, except Koneko._

_"Was it the episode Pyrrha dies?" Koneko asked, praying to the Satan's that she wasn't correct in what she was assuming._

_Rias nodded, and everyone looked outside as Naruto wailed in agony, sitting on his butt. _

_"MOM, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" He shouted as he smashed more of the TV. _

_Koneko was about to run out to stop Naruto, but stopped when Naruto collapsed, reverting to normal as Nero nestled in Naruto's hair, with her beak clamping down on Naruto's ear, painfully. _

_Issei and Asia took a step back when Nero let Naruto's ear go, but the werefox was out of it. _

_Koneko ran out and checked Naruto's pulse, seeing that it was stable. _

_(Sigh) "Thank you, Nero." Koneko thanked the familiar, who made a sound as she raised a wing. _

_"Koneko, do you have any idea why this happened?" Rias asked as she, Akeno, and Kiba walked through the damaged wall. _

_"Pyrrha, she has red hair, and Naruto's mom has red hair." Koneko explained as she picked up her friend. "Seeing her die must have set her off."_

_Rias had a hurt look on her face. _

_"Please, take him to bed." Rias forced out, her hair covering her eyes. _

_"Okay, Buchou." Koneko said as she walked in, ignoring the scared Pawn and Bishop on her way to her room, with Nero fluttering behind her._

_End Flashback…_

"…I then brought you up here, undid your pelt and you slept like a baby all night long." Koneko said as she looked at Naruto.

Said being was currently hiding under his pelt, feeling ashamed for what had happened.

"Naruto, it's going to be okay." Koneko said as she scooted over and pulled him into a hug. "Buchou won't be mad."

"Maybe, but I am not upset about that." Naruto stated from under his pelt. "I just… it's been so long since my last episode, that I thought… I thought… I…"

Koneko hugged him tighter.

"It's going to be fine, Naruto." Koneko whispered.

Naruto snuggled into Koneko, where they stayed for several minutes, enjoying the other's warmth and comfort.

'I don't want this to ever end.' Naruto thought peacefully as he held his friend.

Sadly, the two separated when it was about time for the peerage to eat and then start the days training, and Koneko blushed when Naruto walked out butt naked, forgetting the clothes she had stripped from his body the night before.

'He is pretty toned for someone his size and age.' Koneko thought, blushing harder as an image of Naruto's butt appeared in her mind.

She shook these thoughts from her head and started getting ready, and the first thing she did was hide her tail and ears.

A short time later, the peerage was eating a simple breakfast and Naruto sat next to Koneko, with Nero on the table eating some peas, not liking the eerie silence and glances Issei and Asia would give him before looking away.

Naruto looked intensely at his plate, not liking this at all. His guts felt squirmy and puss filled with guilt.

"Naruto," Rias said as she took notice of the Pawn's actions. "You not feeling hungry?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You still feel sick?"

Naruto shook his head again.

"Are you thinking about last night?"

Naruto stiffened, as did Issei and Asia, the former spitting out his water when Rias out right asked Naruto that question.

"Yes."

"Naruto I would like to apologize." Rias said as she looked at Naruto, who didn't look at her as he looked at his spoon. "It was not nice of me to allow you to see that, and the pain you felt is my fault as well."

Naruto looked up weakly and saw sincerity in Rias's eyes.

"It's… okay." Naruto replied weakly. "And I am sorry that I caused you trouble."

"Naruto, no one was hurt, so don't beat yourself up about this." Asia said comfortingly.

"Yeah, we were not hurt, so come on, be happy." Issei said proudly, laughing like an idiot.

Naruto's eye twitched, but felt himself smiling at Issei's antics.

"Thank you." He said normally, before digging into his meal.

After breakfast, everyone, minus Naruto, dressed in their PE uniforms and got back to training.

That includes Naruto's own personal training in Iron Body movement while leaving a clone to train Koneko.

"You are improving very quickly, Koneko." C-Naruto stated as he clapped.

Since Koneko's magic reserves were smaller than Naruto's chakra reserves when they each started training in Shave, Koneko was able to pick it up easier.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like I'm mastering it." Koneko stated as she took a small break.

"It took me over a year to fully master Shave, and then another four for me to master the rest of Rokushiki, but that was under the addition of having Shadow Clones helping me." C-Naruto stated as he sat next to Koneko, offering her some water. "You only have ten days, so you won't be at that level yet."

"What if… I knew Shadow Clones? How much more progress do you think I would be able to make with the remaining nine days?" Koneko asked as she sipped some water.

"Hm," C-Naruto thought. "Depending on how many clones you make, you can take an entire years-worth of training in a few hours if you make enough clones."

Koneko finished her water.

"Naruto, I want to learn how to use shadow clones." Koneko stated as she looked at the clone. "I need to master Shave as soon as possible, and if I know how to make shadow clones, then I can possibly master it within the next few days."

C-Naruto looked at Koneko worriedly.

He looked into her eyes, which showed a fiery determination.

C-Naruto looked away and sighed.

"Alright, I'll train you, but be warned, it is very taxing, and creating to many clones could kill you." C-Naruto said as he stood up. "Breaks over, but we are putting a pause to Shave training."

"Of course, sensei." Koneko said happily, liking the blush on C-Naruto's face.

"Okay, I am a master of making shadow clones, but since you are learning it, you must use a hand sign." C-Naruto said as he made a cross-like hand sign with his index and middle fingers.

Koneko copied him.

"Now, what you have to do is split your chakra in half, equally and evenly." C-Naruto explained. "Then take that chakra, and expel it from within you, and when you do, imagine it take the shape of your body, and then it happens. You get the benefits of the clones."

"That… seems hard." Koneko said with a dead pan.

"It is. But I believe you can do it." C-Naruto said as he looked at her. "From what I can feel, you could make about three clones safely."

Koneko looked at her hands, still in the hand sign position.

'Eh, worth a shot.' Koneko thought with a shrug as she closed her eyes. 'Divide my magic evenly and equally, then expel it with the thought of it taking the form of me.'

C-Naruto felt Koneko's magic divide.

"Good, now send half of that into the fingers that make the hand sign." He instructed.

Koneko did as asked with no visual showing she heard him from how hard she was concentrating.

"Now expel it."

Koneko started to sweat as she tried to expel her magic to form the shadow clone.

She then felt what might have been an implosion run through her body as she forced the magic out of her body before it returned and merged back with her magic.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Koneko shouted as her eyes opened and looked at her hands, seeing that they were fine, but her hands were shaking and the feelings in her fingers were starting to fade.

"It's what happens when one is starting." C-Naruto said as he took her hands in his, calming her down and drawing her attention to him. "This will happen until you are able to make a clone this way. Are you SURE you want to continue, Koneko?"

Koneko looked into the clones worried eyes.

'He went through this? And he said his chakra was bigger than mine and so the rebound would be much worse.' Koneko thought, her eyes widening a bit when she remembered his scarred body. They may have been faint, but there were many covering him.

"Yes." Koneko stated shakily as she moved her hands from his, putting them back into the cross-hand sign. "I will continue until I am able to make these clones."

C-Naruto smiled.

"Alright, I'll stay here and keep you from going to far." C-Naruto said as he stepped back, not wanting to be popped.

Koneko continued this for hours, taking breaks every hour, her hands losing more feeling with every failed attempt.

Lunch came a few hours later, everyone having worked up a sweat.

Issei and Asia trained in the same fields as the day before, Kiba also doing some independent training like Naruto.

Akeno and Rias were, surprisingly just as sweaty despite being magician type fighters.

"Hey, Kiba, can you help me with my training?" Naruto asked as he sank his teeth into his sandwich. "It will help you as well with your training."

"Sure, I can do that." Kiba said with a smile. "I'd like to help you Naruto."

Naruto thanked Kiba and glanced at Koneko, knowing what was going on with her training via his clone's memory transfer ability.

'She is working so hard, and with the amount of progress she is making, I bet she will get it soon.' Naruto thought as he ate.

"Is your training comin…Koneko you okay?" Asia asked as she saw Koneko drop her food due to her shaking hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Koneko said with grit teeth, trying to know show how much pain she actually was in at the moment.

Each movement sent what felt like meat hooks through her pain receptors, and each touch was searing like a white-hot poker to her nervous system.

She and Naruto were actually surprised she was awake right now.

"Here, let me take a look." Asia said as she carefully took the Rook's hands in hers, everyone seeing the attempted repressed pain in Koneko's face.

This pain subsided however, when Asia activated her Twilight Healing and started healing her hands.

"The internal damage you sustained… it goes near your elbows." Asia said in shock, surprising everyone, causing Rias to look at Naruto as he ignored her to finish his meal.

"What are you teaching her that causes that type of damage?" Rias asked in worry. "I thought you were teaching her something to help her, not destroy her."

"I am, and those injuries show how strong these skills are when she masters them." Naruto said as he looked at rias. "I am sorry I didn't tell you, but you might have never allowed me to train Koneko if you knew the possibilities and the risks she is taking."

Rias bit her lip and looked at Koneko, whose hands were now healed.

"Koneko is strong, and this will make her stronger, Rias." Naruto said as he scooted towards the Red-Haired King. "I selfishly want you to win as well."

"Why?"

"It's like you said, you marry roasted chicken, I would never see Koneko again." Naruto said sadly. "I don't want to lose her as well. I know you want your freedom, and are doing what you can to keep it, like you should."

Rias tilted her head in confusion.

"When I woke up, after becoming Sairaorg's Pawn, I caved in and gave up, allowing myself to be consumed with the thoughts that I was now a slave to a Devil." Naruto told Rias in confidence. "But what I got wasn't a master, I got a father, grandmother, siblings… and another mother."

He ran his hand across his pelt, looking at it with love and affection a child holds for their parent.

"Just so you know Rias, I don't like certain things about you." Naruto stated blankly, showing he wasn't playing.

"Hey." Rias retorted with a small pout.

"But there are many good things about you." Naruto continued. "Which is why I see you as my friend."

Rias was confused.

First Naruto said he disliked her, then said there were parts he did like.

She sighed with a smile and laughed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well, the same can be said about me to you Naruto." Rias responded as she wrapped an arm around Naruto and noogied him, much to his displeasure. "But I am happy we can be friends."

Naruto nodded and glanced up as he heard someone walking towards him, to see Koneko with an irked look in her eyes.

What he failed to notice was the fact his head was pressing against Rias's massive melons, which Koneko lacked and thus she was angry.

"Come on, Naruto, we need to train." Koneko stated as she yanked Naruto out of Rias's grip and made her way back into the woods, this time with Kiba in toe to help and be helped by Naruto.

"Fu, fu, fu… Seems our little cat has a crush." Akeno said with a giggle.

"It seems so." Rias said, her inner otaku screaming at her to ship Naruto and Koneko together as they were yokai.

**A little while later…**

Kiba ran around Naruto, going as fast as he can, along side a hand full of Knight promoted clones.

They ran around Naruto and a few clones where weren't promoted, all in Iron Body.

Kiba and clones took turns attacking a random Naruto, and each time they hit, they next swing would be a miss.

'Good, I'm getting better at moving.' Naruto thought as he dodged while being weighed down. 'It isn't natural yet, but I can not dodge a fatal injury if it breaks through the technique.'

Kiba and the clones continued on for a little while longer before stopping.

"Phew, this is some work out you are doing Naruto." Kiba stated as he drank some water. "You mastered this skill, didn't you? So why are you improving it?"

"Because I haven't mastered it yet, not like Master's friend has at least." Naruto said as he felt the areas of injury amplify when he ended Iron Body.

"Oh, I see." Kiba said as he sat down. "You know, you are pretty strong for your age. Fifteen, right?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Wow, you are a year or at least a few months younger than me, yet you are extraordinarily stronger than me, but then again you are a yokai." Kiba stated as he relaxed. "I was a human turned into a devil."

"You are wrong." Naruto stated as he looked at the Knight of Gremory. "Your terminology, its wrong. I am a yokai, but more specifically I am a werebeast Sub-species, werefox."

"Interesting, what's the difference?" Kiba asked, curious to know more.

"Werebeasts are a general term, but there are many types. Werefoxes and wereleopards, like my Rokushiki Master, are the only ones I know for sure." Naruto replied. "The only difference I know is just the animal we are, we all have the transformations."

"Interesting." Kiba said as he was ready to continue the training before Naruto's ears twitched. "Naruto?"

Said boy ran off and was followed by Kiba, worried as Naruto wasn't answering his shouting.

They entered the clearing where Naruto and Kiba left Koneko and his clone. When they looked around, they saw… four Koneko's. One on the ground panting, and three standing around looking amazed and surprised.

Naruto winced, his clone having popped, and smiled a big smile.

'She did it within one day of training.' Naruto thought as he walked up and knelt next to Koneko, who opened her tired eyes to look at him, smiling tiredly.

"I want ice cream for this." Koneko stated proudly.

"Okay, I will get you some. What type do you want?" Naruto asked as Kiba walked up, looking just as surprised as the Koneko clones.

"Rocky road." Koneko stated as she held up her hands, which were even more damaged than before.

There were rupture holes where her magic physically burst from her fingers, hands, and arms.

"You will get a lot of rocky road." Naruto said proudly as he leaned in and nuzzled Koneko, licking her cheek again.

Koneko, on impulse, turned her head and licked Naruto's cheek, grazing his whiskers, making him purr and his tail wag.

Kiba watched this, feeling like a third wheel, and he coughed to get some attention.

"I think we need to get Asia to heal her hands, before she does more training today." Kiba stated as Koneko's injuries were open, bleeding wounds could get infected.

"Oh, you're right." Naruto said in slight panic as he snapped out of his daze and picked up his friend, popping the clones with his tail as he and Kiba ran back to the villa.

Hattori, who had been at the villa all day, watching Naruto, cooed before he puffed out of existence, revealing itself to be a clone.

**England…**

Hattori got his memories of his clone, and relayed his report to Lucci.

Lucci howled in laughter as he heard Hattori's report, so hard his transformation glitched a bit, almost revealing his leopard ears and tail.

'Oh, that stubborn student of mine. He had an emotional episode, but at least he has people who he can rely on. And the fact he is now teaching the little cat Rokushiki, he might become a little version of me, complete with bird summon.' Lucci thought with a smile as he looked outside the window, which allowed him to see his target drunkenly make moves on women. 'He really is maturing, isn't he, Jiraiya?'

Hattori hooted as his master had a melancholic face.

"Alright, it's time for us to move out, everyone." Lucci ordered his team of assassins, code name, CP9.

"Yes, after an entire month of recon and waiting, we get to kill our target." Jabra the werebeast werewolf stated with a murderous smirk.

"Calm down, Jabra. You will blow our cover." Kaku, a weregiraffe, stated moodily.

"Silence, both of you. Get into position, as I know the others of our group are ready." Lucci said as he moved away from the window, placing his top hat on his head.

Their mission: Assassinate yokai impersonating local celebrities.

**Skip…**

It was the ninth night of training camp with everyone having made strides in their training.

Naruto was laying outside on the roof, having just heard Rias and Issei talk about their current predicament, and Rias telling Issei she wanted to be free from the marriage and Issei promising to save her.

Naruto looked up at the stars, reaching up and making a grabbing motion as he looked at the distant gas clusters.

"Naruto." Koneko called out, as she was on the deck.

"Right here." Naruto said as he lowered his arm and slid down the side before flipping off the roof and landing next to Koneko.

"Shit, don't care me like that." Koneko said as she slugged Naruto in the arm.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said as he rubbed his hurting arm. "Anyway, I have something for you."

Koneko's eyes widened a bit.

"Really? What for?" Koneko asked.

Naruto motioned for her to follow him and they made their way to his room.

"Okay, where is it." Naruto said as he looked inside his trunk and massive back pack while Koneko sat on his bed, waiting in excitement over what he was going to give her. "AHA, found it."

Naruto shuffled out of his bag holding a big, lumpy, brown paper package with strings wrapped around it.

"Here you go." Naruto said with a big smile as he held it out for Koneko.

Koneko took it and placed it on Naruto's bed, untying the twine and removing it before opening the paper.

Inside, was a white, blue, and gold battle kimono, with a red spiral on the back. It had a lighter blue obi with gold leaves on it. It had a small skirt that if Koneko wore it, it would go to her knees. There were even thigh high socks with wooden sandals painted black with thick red string for the toe holder.

"Naruto… it's beautiful." Koneko said, stunned he had this.

"It is the reason why I was late to get back to school from winter break." Naruto said bashfully. "I wanted it to be perfect. It is made from fabric made in Kyoto. Chakra was woven into the fabric as they made it, making its durability stronger, so you can fight without being partially stripped naked."

"I love it." Koneko said as she looked it over, taking notice of the red spiral on the back. "What's with this?"

"Well, I added that to the kimono myself recently." Naruto said softly, his face red and his eyes averted. "My mother named me 'Naruto' after the strongest Maelstrom, which is a whirlpool. Since I helped train you these last few days, I thought it would add my symbol on the back to show our bond. So, when you fight in the rating game, you represent both Rias and me."

Koneko stayed silent as she held the kimono.

"Sorry, I shouldn't…"

"I love it." Koneko said again, this time holding the clothing to her heart. "Thank you, so much, Naruto."

With the full moon outside his window, Naruto saw Koneko in its ethereal glow.

Her white hair glowing in the moonlight, accenting her natural beauty.

Naruto gulped a bit as he felt his body heat up.

"You are welcome, I'm glad you love it." Naruto said nervously.

Koneko, meanwhile, stared at him.

His movements, his actions, his speaking… seemed captivating.

Naruto looked up, seeing her looking at him, both blushing, but not looking away.

The full moon, the celestial body orbiting Earth.

Naruto leaned forward, his body feeling numbing sensation run through his body softly, making him feel warm and excited.

Koneko stood on her toes, her body heating up mildly as she reached up and gently grabbed his shoulders.

Their lips met.

The Moon, when full, affected many of the Yokai race, including Nekomata, Nekoshou, and werefoxes. It enhanced any lustful feelings enough to bring them to the surface, but not enough for the affected to lose control of their senses to their lust.

**Chapter 7, DONE!**

**Besides Hype for the next chapter, what did you guys think?  
Good, bad? Please let me know by sending a review.**


	8. Hardest Choice

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 30, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, now filler/fluff ends, the rating game begins.

Draegoon: Thanks man, but I wish the bunker was outfitted with some laser blasters, to keep all the… "people" who call me a pedo… for having two fifteen-year-olds be in a relationship. But the bunker works well. Yeah, that scene with Pyrrha was really messed up, and unnecessary as Ruby would have had the same reaction if it was anybody. Pyrrha 'served' her purpose and was then thrown away.

Chrolloz: Yeah, that is the plan for CP9, all members being Yokai.

T-B-R: Yes, fluff.

Youngdrgn: Your welcome.

Animecollector: Which part was really sweet?

Guest: Yeah, Naruto is a hot mess.

Guest: Lol, yes, that is important to remember, Naruto has a fiancé.

Dracote1: Thanks, I don't feel like I'm good at character interactions, but I think I might be getting better with each story/chapter. Thanks man.

Tspell2424: Thank you, I understand, as most just slap Yokai/kitsune but I wanted something more, ya'know and One Piece is amazing with its Zoan class devil fruits so I burrowed an idea.

TheRazgrizDragon: Ooh I can't wait for Serafall either, and yes, Sona and Naruto will have something in common, but it won't just be Serafall's clinginess.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 8: Hardest Choice**

**Phenex Mansion…**

Ravel was sitting in a couch chair, wearing a set of cute pajamas and her hair out of her usual pig tails, while reading a book.

She suddenly shuddered and shook it off, her book closing as she did.

'Why do I get the feeling someone has taken something… something important.' Ravel thought as she looked around. 'Oh well, it was probably nothing.'

Ravel opened her book and continued reading.

**The Villa…**

Koneko and Naruto felt like their bodies had been struck by lightning.

Naruto's eyes widened as his pupils thinned.

'Oh… shit.'

Koneko, who was enjoying their lip lock, was snapped out of her slight daze when Naruto removed her arms from his neck.

"Naruto?" She asked in a hazy tone, seeing the panicked look and took notice he was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"She is going to kill me." Naruto said as he gripped his head. "I'm going to die."

"What?" Koneko asked in confusion before Naruto vanished through a teleport seal.

**Kuisha's Room…**

Kuisha hummed softly as she brushed her hair, dressed in flannel pajamas, while sitting on her bed.

"KUISHA!"

Said Queen jumped and turned to see Naruto in a panic, who jumped her and wrapped his limbs around her.

"NARUTO?" Kuisha shouted as she was tossed off her bed. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Naruto shouted as he squeezed her.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kuisha said soothingly as she ran her hand up his tail, softly grazing his ears to calm him. 'What has him so upset.'

"I… I… Koneko…" Naruto sputtered as he gripped Kuisha's pajamas.

"Did she do something that hurt you?" Kuisha asked, her anger starting to rise.

Naruto heaved heavy breaths.

"We… ki… k….kissed…"

Kuisha's mind went blank for a second.

'They kissed?' She thought as she hugged him. "Okay, it's going to be fine…"

"No, it isn't." Naruto interrupted. "My fiancé is going to be angry."

'Oh, shit that is right.' Kuisha remembered, deadpanning a bit. 'I forgot that Naruto has a fiancé.'

"But that marriage contract didn't say you couldn't have other partners." Kuisha told Naruto as she petted him, with Naruto calming down with each movement of her hand. "So, I think she will be okay with this."

"If… you… say… so…" Naruto lulled as he felt sleepy.

Kuisha smiled a bit and sat up, carrying Naruto, who wasn't very heavy.

"I will take you to your room." Kuisha said as she walked out of her room.

**Next Morning…**

"Where is Naruto?" Issei asked as he ate breakfast.

"I don't know." Koneko responded blankly. "He started panicking last night and vanished."

Rias was on edge.

"Then we need to find him." She said with slight worry.

"Don't worry, Rias."

The peerage turned and saw Naruto and Kuisha, Naruto having his face covered with his pelt.

Issei gawked at Kuisha's voluptuous body, but was in intense pain when Asia pinched his side, tightly.

"Naruto, what happened?" Rias asked in worry.

"I just needed to go home for a bit." Naruto said as he peeked out from under his pelt, glimpsing at Koneko, before covering his eye again. "I still need to do Koneko's final exam before saying its okay for her to use the skills I taught her."

"You sure?" Rias asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you later at the Rating Game, Naruto." Kuisha said sweetly as she removed his pelt off his face and hugged him tightly.

Naruto nodded as she hugged him.

Kuisha bid her goodbyes before going home.

"Alright everyone, after breakfast, well will test ourselves and then take the rest of the day off before we gather at the school." Rias stated as she sat back down.

"Yes, Buchou." Her peerage said as they went back to their breakfast while Naruto stood silently under his pelt.

"You want something to eat, Naruto?" Akeno asked politely as she offered Naruto a chair.

Naruto shook his head, glimpsing at Koneko.

"Sorry, but I ate already, I'll just go out and wait outside for everyone." Naruto said as he pattered out of the room, post haste.

"Koneko, did something happen last night?" Kiba asked his friend.

Koneko blushed ever so slightly, and covered this up by leaning her head down, her hair covering their vision to see her cheeks.

"No, nothing much happened last night. He did give me something, but that's it." Koneko responded, internally giddy about the kimono and couldn't wait to wear it at the Rating Game.

"Okay, if you say so." Kiba said before he finished his breakfast.

**Skip…**

"So… what are they doing?" Naruto asked as he stood next to Rias as Issei and Kiba stood before everyone, Kiba holding a bokken and Issei having his Boosted Gear out.

"We are going to see how far Issei has come during his training." Akeno stated with a giggle. "I am looking forward to seeing his progress as much as seeing Koneko's."

Naruto nodded in agreement and watched as Issei boosted, and spent several seconds standing around to see his limit.

"Woah," Issei stated as he finished his twelfth boost.

"You have never boosted this much before, Issei." Rias said to encourage him. "Now, channel it into a single point."

Naruto and the others watched as Issei focused and a small, red, ping-pong ball sized sphere of magic appeared before him.

'Shit, it's small.' Issei thought in disgrace. 'It's not strong enough.'

"Don't let appearances fool you Issei." Naruto said.

Issei nodded, and when Kiba came at him, he punched the orb, and there was a massive explosion across the mountain.

"Holy… shit…" Issei said dumbfounded as he saw the massive and long crater he created on the mountain.

"If I hadn't dodged… I would have died." Kiba said sincerely as his bokken snapped in two.

"Good job Issei." Naruto congratulated as he walked up to the teen. "You are getting better, so much better that you remind me of Jiraiya…"

Naruto's happy demeaner soured as he said that name.

"Okay, now for my turn." Koneko said as she could tell this was something he shouldn't dwell on.

"You're right." Naruto replied as he and Koneko walked to the small area while Kiba and Issei moved over to the side lines to watch with Akeno, Rias, and Asia.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled.

"Alright, summon as many clones as you safely can." Naruto told Koneko.

Koneko nodded and did the shadow clone hand sign.

There were three puffs of smoke, revealing three more Koneko's, much to everyone's surprise.

'Wow, she is using the same clones Naruto uses.' Rias thought in awe. 'That will be useful during the Rating Game.'

"Okay, now, you will have a race." Naruto said as he looked around. "Okay, I'll go to the top of the hill, you must only traverse it using Shave."

"What?" All the Koneko's asked in confusion to what he asked.

"You will all run to the top of the mountain using nothing but Shave." Naruto restated as he looked at all four Koneko's. "You are allowed to stop, but if you want to move, you must use Shave. If you fail this then… I'll come up with something later, but wait here until I get to the top of the mountain and when you see a flare of chakra you all may begin."

Before anyone could ask anything, Naruto jumped into the air, using Moonwalk and took off to the top of the mountain.

"Now that seems useful." Akeno said as she approached Koneko and her clones.

"They are real." Kiba said in surprise when he touched one of the clones, who gave him an irritated look.

"Yes, we are just like the original." One of the clones said as she separated from the group, keeping her eyes on the mountain, waiting for the signal.

Several minutes passed and sure enough, a spark of chakra shot into the sky and exploded, signaling the start of Naruto's test.

The four Koneko's channeled their magic and, as instructed, made their way up the hill with Shave movement ONLY.

Naruto, meanwhile, sat in a tree, looking down the mountain so he would have a better idea where Koneko and her clones where.

'Good so far.' Naruto thought as they reached the one fourth point. 'This test isn't as easy as it sounds. I know Koneko can do this normally, but with her chakra split, she won't have as much magic to rely on, and hopefully she notices this and can learn how to minimize her usage of magic when using clones.'

Naruto sat in silence, feeling the Koneko's slowdown every so often to a stop, standing still as he ordered when they needed a break. When they continued, they used Shave.

Naruto smiled, happy to know she was taking this seriously.

He jumped from the tree after an hour of waiting, using his reflexes and flexibility to dodge the tree branches and landed on his feet.

'Three… two… one…' Naruto thought as he turned and, low and behold, Koneko and her clones appeared, breathing heavily and almost drained of all their magic.

"Good job, you passed." Naruto congratulated as he popped the clones, allowing their remaining magic to return to Koneko, easing some of her exhaustion.

"I did it." Koneko said as she collapsed to her knees.

"Yes, you did." Naruto said as he stayed a fair distance from Koneko, which was noticed by the tired Nekoshou.

"Naruto, why are you acting strange?" Koneko asked as she got her breathing under control.

Naruto looked away, gripping his pelt.

"I…" Naruto muttered as he sat on the ground, his ears lying flat on his head in sadness. "I ruined our friendship last night, so I can't be close to you…"

Koneko blinked.

'He thinks he ruined our friendship with that… kiss… last night?' Koneko thought as she walked up to him and sat behind him.

"I'm not mad Naruto." Koneko stated as she leaned against his shoulder. "In fact, I actually… liked it."

Naruto's ears twitched before they perked up a bit.

"Well, I, also, enjoyed it." Naruto whispered loud enough for her to hear him.

Koneko smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned into his warm body, hers being tired.

"I'm happy you did, Naruto." She replied as she took a nap, to regain her magic before the Rating Game.

Naruto heard her breathing and turned his head to see her sleeping face.

'So… cute.' Naruto thought as he turned and picked her up. 'I guess I'll take her down and put her to bed.'

Naruto Moonwalked down and after entering the villa, he placed Koneko down in her bed.

He looked at her face and slowly reached up, cancelling her concealment, revealing her cat ears and tail.

'She looks so much cuter with them.' Naruto thought as he gently massaged Koneko's right ear, making her purr in her sleep.

He left her room soon after to pack the belongings he brought with him.

"Rias, I'm going home." Naruto said when he ran into Rias on his way out, his heavy bag now much smaller than it was on the way up to the villa. "I'll be watching the Game tonight, so good luck, my friend."

"Thank you, Naruto." Rias said as she hugged him. "Thank you for training Koneko."

"You can thank me by winning." Naruto said before he vanished.

Rias's smile faltered and became sad.

'That is if I can win with the few members I have.' She thought.

The expectations people put on Rias were always weighing on her shoulders.

To be the next Head of the Gremory clan, she was groomed to be the best she could, but would that be enough to help her.

She had Akeno, a master of Lightning magic, but she was fighting at half her strength because she refused to use her Fallen Angel side.

Kiba was a decent swordsman, but his rage about Excalibur was something that wasn't good for anyone, especially himself.

Gasper was to strong for her to control, thus he was sealed away in the Clubhouse. His Balor View was growing to fast.

Asia and Issei were still new. But this was still a detriment, despite their rapid achievements during their training.

Koneko refused to use her nekoshou chakra and limited herself like Akeno, but it seemed like she was improving her skills, but she barely knew what the skills Naruto was teaching her.

Rias sighed as she sat down.

Her chest felt heavy, and she wanted to cry.

'Why did I have to be born as a pillar devil?' Rias thought as the fact that her freedom was on the line and she was risking her peerage's freedom along with hers on this game. 'Why couldn't I have been born a normal devil, that way I wouldn't have to deal with this.'

Rias cried in silence as her peerage rested and mentally prepared for the upcoming game.

**That night…**

Rias, now composed, stood in her school uniform in the ORC clubhouse.

"Alright everyone, in a few minutes, we will be teleported to the Rating Game arena." Rias informed her peerage as she looked at them.

Akeno, Asia, Kiba, and Issei wore their school uniforms while Koneko surprised everyone by wearing the battle kimono Naruto gave her a few days prior.

The white, blue, and gold battle kimono, with a red spiral on the back, with a lighter blue obi with gold leaves on it accented her natural charm and small frame. The skirt went to her knees with the thigh high socks and black wooden sandals on her feet.

'She looks so adorable.' Rias thought as she looked at Koneko. 'Koneko would look better if she had her ears and tail out.'

Rias mentally shook her head and leaned forward to show them a map of the field they would be using, which would be a replica of Kuoh Academy.

"Our base will be positioned here, the club house." Rias said as she pointed at it on the map. "Riser's peerage will be positioned here, at the main building, meaning the area we have to travel to get to him will be huge."

**Meanwhile…**

"May I ask a question?" Ravel asked, as she and the peerage were being informed of the rules by Grayfia. "Are familiars allowed in this Game?"

"Familiars are allowed, but only if they are trained and know restraint and cleared by me." Grayfia answered.

Ravel nodded and walked up to the Strongest Queen, handing her an Info card.

Grayfia took it and looked it over.

"Alright, you may use your familiars in this battle, but since you are the only one who decided to register your familiars, you are the only one who can summon familiars for your team." Grayfia stated to the Phenex Peerage.

Ravel bowed.

"Thank you, Grayfia." She said respectfully before Grayfia bowed and left to inform Rias and her peerage of the rules.

"Alright everyone," Ravel said as she took charge, while Riser stepped out to leave the planning to Ravel. "We will split up into groups…"

Ravel explained their plan, to which the girls of Riser's peerage asked and questioned her decisions. Altercations were made, and refined, but the plan stayed mostly the same.

Allowing Rias to make her way to Riser, who could out last Rias easily with his immortality, while the rest split into groups, placed in strategic areas where Ravel deduced where Rias would most likely go to.

"What about you, Lady Ravel?" Yubelluna asked, worried for her King's little sister.

"I will stay above in the sky, watching the game and issuing orders if things need to be changed." Ravel said to the Queen. "Now, let's go and give the Gremory Heiress a good and fair game."

**ORC clubroom…**

"… then Koneko and Issei will head to the gym." Rias said as she finished her planning.

Grayfia had finished explaining the rules to them ten minutes ago, and Rias quickly put up a plan.

"Alright, I think this will work." Akeno stated seriously, knowing this wasn't the time for jokes, while she poured some tea.

Rias sat in her chair, her heart pounding with butterflies in her stomach.

'I hope this works.' Rias thought as she looked at her precious peerage family. 'If we lose, Riser will get his hands on them through me, and I don't want to know what things he would do to any of them.'

Rias took a deep breath and accepted some soothing tea Akeno prepared for her and the others.

**"Welcome everyone, to the Rating Game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory."** Grayfia's voice echoed through magic. **"We shall begin in ten minutes, teleporting everyone to the Rating Game Arena, now."**

**Several Minutes before, Kuoh Academy, Student Council Room…**

"Anyone got popcorn?" Saji asked as he sat next to Momo.

"Here you go, Saji." One of his friends said as they passed him the popcorn.

"I wonder who will win this?" Sona asked as she ran her hand through Naruto's fur, as he in fox form lay across her lap.

"I say it's a fifty-fifty draw between them both." Sairaorg said as he and Kuisha sat next to Sona on one of the couches.

"I say Naruto's little pupil has a good chance of tipping the favor in Rias's court." Misteeta said as she chuckled at Naruto's accusing look.

"I would say that too, but Rias has to face off against two members of the Phenex clan." Tsubaki said as she and Regulus snacked on some crackers. "Even thought Phenex Evil Pieces don't allow the reincarnated to gain their immortality, they are still reincarnated strong."

"Well, I know if any of us were in there, we would win." Ladora stated cockily as he cracked his knuckles. "I bet the little chicken still has scars from Naruto's assault."

Said fox had left Sona's lap and was sitting next to Regulus at a small TV in the corner, the two brothers watching with interest as they waited for the game to start.

"He does." Sairaorg stated. "A wound from a senjutsu strike…" Sairaorg grabbed his shoulder, feeling the scarring from a bite wound there. "Never go away."

Sona raised an eyebrow at this.

She then remembered something.

"Sairaorg, who was Jiraiya?" Sona whispered to the Bael heir.

Sairaorg and Kuisha glimpsed at Naruto, who was still distracted, and looked back at Sona.

"He was Naruto's jutsu instructor." Sairaorg muttered. "He died about two years ago in a training incident."

Sona's eyes widened and looked at Naruto's back.

'Shit, no wonder he has many problems.' Sona thought in sadness. 'No one should have to deal with the murder of their teacher on top of the death of their parents. I can't even begin to imagine the pain he went through.'

**"Welcome everyone, to the Rating Game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory."** Grayfia's voice echoed through magic. **"We shall begin in ten minutes, teleporting everyone to the Rating Game Arena, now."**

A massive screen of magic appeared before both Peerages, Regulus and Naruto keeping to the small TV, and it revealed the Peerages of Phenex and Gremory while Grayfia, for the third time that day, explained the rules of the game to the watchers.

'Come on Koneko.' Naruto thought as he saw Koneko wearing his gift. 'I believe in you.'

**With Rias…**

Issei felt giddy as he lay across Rias's lap.

She had sent the others to get ready in the artificial Club house, to get ready and to give the two of them some alone time.

"Issei."

"Yes, Buchou?"

"If I lose," Rias whispered as she leaned in close, Issei seeing the intense sadness and slight tearing in her eyes. "Please, save me."

Issei wanted to answer, but stayed silent when he felt her kiss his forehead.

"Now, go get ready, we have another few minutes before the game officially starts." Rias said as she stood up with Issei collapsing to the ground.

'Buchou…' Issei thought as he looked up at her retreating form.

He remembered their talk at the villa.

_Flashback…_

_"Issei, how do you see me?" Rias asked him in the pale moonlight. She wore a very see through nighty. _

_"You are Rias Gremory." He said in slight confusion. _

_Rias sighed. _

_"Rias Gremory." She repeated, taking off her glasses, putting them next to the book she was reading. "I want so desperately to be rid of that title."_

_"Hm?"_

_Rias shook her head and stood up. _

_"Issei, I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will stay by my side, even if we lose this game?" Rias asked him, taking his hands in hers. _

_"I will, buchou." Issei promised, seeing her sad eyes brighten. _

_"Thank you, Issei." Rias said as she hugged her Pawn._

_End Flashback…_

'I will protect you Rias, I am your Pawn, after all.' Issei thought as he stood up, making this promise to himself.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs, walking up to Koneko.

"You ready, pervert?" Koneko asked him as she pulled on her boxing gloves.

"Yes." Issei stated as he grabbed the door handle.

**"Let the match, begin."**

Issei opened the door, he, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko running out with Rias testing the communication orbs she gave them earlier, which now reside in their ears.

Likewise, Ravel floated out on her wings of fire, taking a permanent floating spot in the center of the arena as high as she could.

'Alright everyone, I am in position.' Ravel thought as she could feel her peer's locations through the communication robs. 'Okay, group C, move to the woods, Rias's Knight is heading there. Group A, stay in the Gym as it seems that her Rook and Pawn are on their way. Group B, be careful. The Queen is on her way and she is very strong.'

'Alright, we will try.' The leader of group B said as she cut communications.

'Roger.' Group A leader responded.

'Will do.' Group C leader stated.

Ravel sighed, hearing a whimper.

She looked down and saw her shadow far on the ground, seeing for glowing red eyes.

'Don't worry you two, mama is going to be alright.' Ravel thought with a smile. 'And if we have to fight, I have you two to help me.'

Ravel looked away as saw Rias and Asia sneaking out of the club house, making their way to the Main Building.

'Alright, according to plan.' Ravel thought as she touched her right ear. 'Brother, Rias and her Bishop with Twilight Healing are on their way to you right now.'

'Perfect. Thank you Ravel.' Riser said in a very disturbing way, making Ravel cringe.

**Meanwhile…**

"You ready?" Koneko asked as she and Issei stood outside the gym doors.

"I am always ready." Issei said as he called forth the Boosted Gear.

Koneko nodded and then busted down the door with a swift and powerful kick.

"Well, look here, girls." Mia said to three others.

Lle and Nel (Twin Pawns) and Xuelan (Rook) looked on in amusement.

"I'll take the Rook while you can take the Pawns." Koneko said as she entered the gym, running past Mira, Lle and Nel, both twins pulling out and revving their chainsaws.

"OH, SHIT!" Issei yelled as he ran like a rabbit being hunted and swiftly dodged the chainsaws and Mira's staff strikes while his sacred gear boosted.

'Pervert can dodge, that is for sure.' Koneko thought as she herself smacked Xuelan's attack.

"Cute outfit." Xuelan complimented as she spun and raised her leg up for an axe kick. "Did that Fox give it to you?"

Xuelan brought her leg down, destroying the area where Koneko was, having used Shave to dodge.

"Where the hell are you?" Xuelan shouted as she was on guard while she looked around.

"Here."

Xuelan turned and felt her esophagus collapse as Koneko punched her straight in the throat.

Koneko grabbed the temporarily choked Xuelan, tripped her with her foot, and spun her around like a ragdoll before flinging into Mira.

"What?" Mira asked as she was hit by her own teammate and then into a wall.

Lle and Nel were distracted, allowing Issei to tag them, Mira and Xuelan whose breathing was coming back, leaving small insignias on the girls.

"NOW FOR MY ULTMATE MOVE!" Issei stated as the stored magic from his sacred gear swelled around him. "DRESS BREAK!"

Issei Thanos snapped his fingers, blowing the girls clothing and underwear clean off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" the four girls screamed as they covered themselves and crouched. "PERVERT!"

Issei ogled them, getting a deadpan from many people who were watching this, although the devil children laughed.

"Down you go." Koneko, who summoned three clones, stated as all four of them appeared above their adversaries. They punched them each in the head, sending them into the ground.

**"Riser is down three Pawns and one Rook."**

Issei groaned in sadness when the four naked girls were teleported out.

"Good job on distracting them." Koneko stated as she gave Issei a thumbs up, and sincerely meaning it while she undid her clones. "You make great bait."

"What?" Issei exclaimed, getting a mischievous smirk from Koneko, but this vanished and became serious when she smelled an enemy.

Her eyes widened when she sensed a huge amount of concentrated magic gather on the gym's roof.

"SHIT!"

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba sheathed his sword.

**"Riser is down three Pawns."**

"Just like Rias planned." Kiba stated when he heard an explosion. "ISSEI, KONEKO!"

He took off and exited the forested area and across the track, only to be cornered by Riser's remaining peerage.

Karlamine, Siris, Isabella, Ni and Li.

Two Knights, a Rook, and two Pawns.

'This won't be easy.' Kiba thought as he drew his sword.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn, I missed." Yubelluna stated as she saw Koneko carrying Issei. "You are quite fast, for a Rook that is. Where did you learn that skill?"

Koneko glared angrily at the Queen of Riser.

"Pervert… Issei, get going, Kiba will need help." Koneko stated as she placed Issei down.

"But what about…"

"Don't worry, Issei." Akeno said as she, in her shrine priestess garb, appeared. "I'll be helping her."

Yubelluna smiled.

"I always wanted to fight the Priestess of Thunder." She said with a polite bow. "It's an honor, my fellow Queen."

"I couldn't agree more, Bomb Queen." Akeno said as her body cracked with lightning.

"You heard her, Pervert. Get going." Koneko restated as she took flight to help Akeno.

"Fine." Issei stated as he watched Akeno blast Yubelluna. "Be careful you two."

Koneko nodded as she was now on even level with the Queens.

'I won't be able to use Shave unless I'm on the ground, so shadow clones are the best bet here.' Koneko thought as she summoned one clone as Yubelluna and Akeno attacked each other, blasting parts of the other's clothing off as they fought.

Koneko and her clone flew in, above and below Yubelluna, who saw the clone as she was looking down.

'What?' Yubelluna thought as she went to attack the clone, but was attacked from behind by Koneko kicking her into her clone, who landed a solid punch against the Queen's face.

Yubelluna dropped her wand and gasped in pain as the Koneko's unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks before jumping back for Yubelluna to be blasted by a powerful lightning attack by Akeno.

"Thank you, Koneko." Akeno giggled as she and the two Koneko's watched Yubelluna land against the ground. "Now to end this."

Koneko nodded in agreement while she dispersed her clone and Akeno raised her hands, both charged with lightning.

"I guess this is unfair, two on one." Ravel said as she floated down. "Allow me to make this a fair fight."

"Beat it, princess." Koneko snapped, glaring at Ravel in hatred.

Ravel glared back.

"Gilga, go to Yubelluna. She will need some help." She said loudly, confusing Koneko and Akeno. "Ameyuri, you are with me."

Ravel lowered herself down to the ground, followed by Akeno and Koneko.

"Lady Ravel, don't, I can use…" Yubelluna tried to say as she was trying to reach inside her pocket, but Ravel raised her hand.

"No worries, Yubelluna." Ravel said with a smile. "You are my brother's Queen."

"What are you doing?" Koneko demanded before she saw something amazing.

Purple ring like tattoos appeared around Ravel's eyes, and her flames engulfed her extended hand, but these were not the normal fire of the Phenex.

These were a brilliant, icy, blue flames that engulfed Yubelluna. (1)

"How could you do that to your own teammate?" Akeno demanded, feeling sick to her stomach as Ravel looked at them.

"I have no idea why you are getting angry. I am just healing my teammate." Ravel said as Yubelluna stood up.

"I am sorry you had to waste magic, Lady Ravel." Yubelluna said in self-disappointment.

"Don't worry." Ravel restated. "And don't worry about it, you and I will face them together."

Yubelluna looked down, seeing their shadows merge.

"I see." Yubelluna said as she bowed, spotting her wand behind Akeno and Koneko who were looking shocked as they looked at the Bishop and Queen. "I am honored."

"What are you talking about?" Koneko asked before she leaned back, Ravel above her, the purple rings now gone. 'So fast, how did she…'

Koneko countered, landing a strong right to Ravel's face, and then a knee to her gut, but her knee was grabbed by Ravel's hand.

"The best way to handle a Rook, is to take them off the ground." Ravel stated as she tripped Koneko with her own weight and landed a punch of her own on Koneko, who popped into smoke.

"Clone?" Ravel asked, before ducking Koneko's kick.

"Koneko!" Akeno shouted as she went to help, but Yubelluna was next to her, her arm pulled back. "SHIT!"

**Student Council Room…**

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Ravel and Yubelluna's sudden increase in power.

'Ravel did something.' Naruto thought as he hogged the small screen. 'What did she do? Oh, if only I was there, I would probably be able to figure it out.'

Naruto kept watching and felt his heart ache as he watched Koneko and Ravel beat the shit out of each other.

'I don't like the fact Ravel started this fight between her and Koneko.' Naruto thought with a whimper.

"Now that is a leader." Sairaorg stated as he watched Ravel and Koneko fight. "She made their plans and isn't afraid to get involved. Unlike her brother."

"She is King material." Naruto said loudly, hearing Sairaorg and not turning from the TV. "Ravel… should have been made a King."

Sona and Sairaorg looked at each other.

"I mean, you guys were younger than her when you became Kings." Naruto stated.

'He does have a point.' Sona thought as she looked at Ravel side step a perfectly executed attack by Koneko. 'I think I will write a letter of recommendation for Ravel to become a King.'

Sairaorg watched closely and smirked.

'Guess Naruto has a point.' Sairaorg thought. 'It would waste her potential if she stayed in Riser's peerage, so I'll give the Satan's a letter of recommendation for Ravel to become a King.'

**Meanwhile…**

**"SECOND LIBERATION!" **the Boosted Gear stated as it once again took on a new form, a much stronger form. **"TRANSFER!"**

"TAKE THIS POWER, KIBA!" Issei shouted as he tagged Kiba, empowering the Knight and his own sacred gear, Sword Birth.

"RAAAGH!" Kiba shouted as he stabbed the ground, causing dozens of swords to erupt from the ground, impaling their adversaries.

**"Riser Phenex is down two Knights, two Pawns, and one Rook."**

"Yes, good job Kiba." Issei stated as the two reconnected. "that was awesome."

"I know, but now we…"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion went off, Akeno and Koneko rolled out, the former's clothing tattered and her left breast exposed.

Koneko's, however, were merely scuffled.

"How the hell…" Koneko demanded as she shakily stood up. "Did you get faster, and stronger?"

"Not that it is any of your business." Ravel said as she looked at Yubelluna, who was again, looking worse for wear. "Seems you are reaching your limit. Gilga, return."

Yubelluna and everyone watched as out from her shadow, a massive black wolf-Labrador with red eyes and a collar around its neck crawled from Yubelluna's shadow, making her sigh in exhaustion.

'Fusing with one of them always makes me tired.' She thought as she tried to keep her composure.

This… dog pattered over to Ravel, sinking into her shadow.

"What was that?" Akeno asked as she stood up.

"One of my familiars, both of which are Church Grims." Ravel stated as she too, looked tired, two dog heads popping out of her shadow, whimpering as they saw Ravel sway. "I registered them both to be allowed to fight along side me and my team, and one of their abilities is Shadow Puppetry, where I or anyone they merge into gets their incredible speed and power added to their own abilities. It's like a Queen promotion for a Pawn."

The two dogs sank back into her shadow, and it was then that they noticed.

Ravel's shadow was that of a grim, but this time, there were two, but the two shadows faded back into being a normal shadow that was in Ravel's shape.

"It seems I wasted time explaining their ability, so I can't use it anymore." Ravel muttered angrily under her breath, getting another whimper from Ameyuri and Gilga. 'I'm not mad at you two. You both did well, and will be rewarded with lots of tummy rubs when this is over.'

Kiba, seeing this as the best chance to take down the Queen, attacked.

It was cheap, but he wanted Rias to be free just as much as the others.

He turned and saw one of the Grim lunging at him, growling.

Kiba dodged them and countered with his sword, only to see the grim was gone.

"Where did it go?" Kiba asked as he raised his sword and stabbed himself in the gut.

"KIBA WHAT THE HELL?" Issei shouted as he saw the Grim exit Kiba's shadow and stand on guard in front of Yubelluna as she fished out a small bottle.

**"Rias is down one Knight."**

"Gilga, take this to… Lady Ravel." She said as she placed the bottle in the grim's mouth as Kiba vanished.

The grim did as asked and sauntered over to Ravel, its eyes never breaking contact with Akeno, Koneko, or Issei as it dropped the bottle into Ravel's waiting hand, enjoying the scratching behind the ears she got when Ravel scratched her ear.

"Good girl." Ravel stated as she opened the bottle and used it, healing herself with the Phenex Tear inside of it. "Now, both of you, fight them while I heal Yubelluna."

Ameyuri separated from Ravel's shadow and entered the battle field.

"Issei, get out of here and go to Rias's and Asia. They will need you more than we do." Akeno ordered as she and Koneko prepared for another fight, despite being tired.

"But…"

"NOW ISSEI OR ALL OF THIS WAS FOR NOTHING!" Koneko shouted as she used Shave to get in close to Ravel as she reactivated her blue healing flames, but was blocked by Gilga as Ameyuri charged at Akeno.

Issei took off, angry he was again abandoning his comrades to help others.

Ravel finished healing Yubelluna and turned to Koneko.

'I can finally take this girl out.' Ravel thought as she recalled her grim. 'She has some nerve trying to take Naruto away from me.'

Koneko and Ravel, empowered by her grim, lunged at each other.

Akeno, meanwhile, was busy fighting Yubelluna, who got her wand off the ground, causing lightning and explosions to go off as Ravel and Koneko continued to fight barehanded.

Correction.

Koneko fought a three against one fight as Ravel's Familiars would appear from Ravel's shadow and slash at Koneko with their powerful claws.

Thankfully, her clones helped even the odds, but her finite pool of magic was wearing thin.

'I need to win.' Koneko thought as she landed another hit onto Ravel's body, which started to heal. 'I have to win… I need to win… Naruto and Rias are counting on me.'

Ravel punched Koneko as hard as possible, adding a small sphere of fire, charring Koneko's Rook enhanced cheek.

Koneko's eyes widened in fury as she grabbed Ravel's wrist, keeping her in place.

Ravel stepped back when she saw cat ears flicker on Koneko's head.

'A Nekomata?' Ravel thought as she thought of Ni and Li. 'Oh shit.' "AMEYURI, GILGA!"

The two grim separated from Ravel's shadow, Ameyuri slipping into Koneko's.

Koneko forcibly let Ravel go before going stiff, her muscles not listening to her brains signals as she struggled to move.

'Can't move.' Koneko thought before Gilga jumped her, pushing her to the ground.

Koneko dare not struggled, as Gilga's mouth of sharp fangs were bear at her neck, ready to strike if need be.

"Surrender, or she will finish her attack." Ravel stated as she stood tall, her body still healing from some of the damage of their fight.

Koneko grimaced as she thought about her options.

**At the same time…**

Issei made it to the Main Building.

'Wait a minute.' Issei thought as he stood outside the glass doors. 'Rias said that Pawns in chess and in the Evil Piece System can promote when in the enemy territory.'

"Promotion: Queen." Issei said clearly, and instantly felt much stronger than before. "Awesome, now it's time for this to end."

Issei ran in, up the stairs and to the roof, where he found an injured Rias and Asia, healing their King, facing Riser, who didn't have a scratch on him.

"BASTARD!" Issei shouted as he saw riser take a cheap shot at Asia and Rias, and smacked it away with his left hand.

"So, your favored Pawn shows up." Riser states confidently. "But it makes no difference to me, come at me, Pawn."

**"Rias is down one Queen and one Rook."**

**Kuoh Student Council Room…**

Naruto's red eyes were dilated as he heard Koneko's and Akeno's dismissal as he watched the screen.

Koneko was on the ground, heavily bleeding, but was pinned down by one of Ravel's grim, forced to give up and was taken out.

'Koneko…' Naruto thought as he gripped his hands, scrapping the ground as he did, scratching deep grooves into the carpet. 'Ravel you have gone too far.'

Sairaorg's Peerage watched as Regulus placed his hand atop Naruto's head, right between his ears.

"She did well, Naruto." Regulus stated as he patted his little brother's head. "You should be proud she was able to use the skills you taught her."

Naruto nodded, accepting his brother's gesture of warmth by leaning into the Nemean Lion's torso.

"I didn't like this Game." Naruto muttered. "Ravel and Koneko had to fight."

Sairaorg exhaled as he looked at the bigger screen, happy his Pawn was able to keep the other Pawn in check without the use of violence or force.

'It's a good thing we are family.' Sairaorg thought as Kuisha stood up and made her way over to Naruto, who was no longer watching the game.

Sona and Sairaorg watched as Yubelluna and Ravel recovered a bit with the two massive Grim return to Ravel's shadow.

'Rias, this isn't going well.' Sona thought as she watched the screen return to Issei fighting Riser.

**Rating Game Arena…**

Rias watched as Issei, who thankfully promoted to Queen, block Riser's relentless attacks while Asia shook behind Rias as she healed her King.

"I am getting bored, Red Dragon." Riser taunted as his attack was once again blocked. "Why don't you attack?"

"YOU WANT AN ATTACK!" Issei shouted as he reached his Boost Limit, his Boosted Gear glowing with an orange crest showing his max. "THEN TAKE MY DRAGON SHOT!"

Issei held his left hand out, a small red magic orb appearing before he punched it.

Riser crossed his arms before him as Issei's attack blasted off faster than he could dodge, taking the hit head on, smoke and debris hanging in the air.

"I hit him…" Issei gasped as his knees wobbled and he felt light headed, having put almost every drop of magic he had in his attack.

"Damn, you ruined my outfit…" Riser said through the smoke before he batted it away, revealing Riser's naked torso and arms, revealing his scarred arm and torso from Naruto's assault the year before. "Tch, I didn't want anyone to see these."

'So, it is true. Senjutsu is also able to permanently injure a Phenex.' Rias thought as she saw Issei take a knee. "Issei."

Rias and Asia took off to grab Issei to keep him from falling off the roof, but within three steps, a magic circle of the Phenex clan appeared under Asia and exploded.

"ASIA!" Rias shouted with tears starting to form in her eyes.

**"Rias is down one Bishop."**

"I didn't hit Rias, as you asked, Lord Riser." Rias heard as she turned to Riser, seeing Yubelluna and an exhausted looking Ravel appear behind Riser.

Rias felt numb as the air around her became cold.

Her heart beat was within her ears as she realized that she couldn't win this. Her watery eyes swelled with tears further.

'I failed.' She thought in despair. 'I couldn't win, and I couldn't keep my peerage safe.'

"You… bitch…" Issei stated angrily as he shakily stood up. "I'll beat you… and make sure… Buchou… can be free."

"Such admirable resolve." Ravel stated politely, though it was clearly forced due to her exhausted tone, her arm extended to keep Riser from talking. "You surely know how to pick them, Rias."

Ameyuri and Gilga stretched Ravel's shadow and took shape.

"But this game is over." Ravel stated as she thrust her hand and arm down, as if she was waving a flag down, and her grim took off towards the King and Pawn. 'I'm sorry Rias.'

"I GIVE UP!" Rias shouted before the grim got close.

The two grim skidded to a halt, and as they did, they shrank and became adorably cute puppies, which they were, as Rias held her injured Pawn.

**"Rias Gremory has forfeited the match, Riser Phenex is the winner."**

**Chapter 8, DONE!**

**1 Yeah, I am re-using this idea from Ghoul of Gremory. Ravel Phenex has Marco the Phoenix's blue healing flames from One Piece and she has the same Church Grim Familiars. Also, Ameyuri and Gilga are puppies. Their true forms are massive wolf-Labrador's that are the size of full grown Wroughtweilers but can be cute chibi versions. These smaller forms are like power restricted forms, and they won't enter their true bigger forms unless they are in a fight.**

**Well, the Rating Game is over now. All I have left to do for season one is the Engagement party. I wonder what will happen.**

**If you enjoyed and want more, please review, if you hated, please still review.**


	9. Aftermath

**_Original Posted On: Dec. 14, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Wow, been a long while since I did a beginning AN, but today is special. ITS MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 21 AND I PLAN ON GETTING SHIT FACED.

So, I am posting this before enjoying the… (Shudder) surprises my girlfriend and other friends have in store for me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Review Response:

FairyTail'sstormking: Thanks. Which part are you asking about? The beginning after Naruto kissed Koneko?

AxeMan18: Hm, I am conflicted if I should tell you, as it will be a shock to everyone who Naruto's fiancé will be.

Demonlover3: Thank you for your patience.

Youngdrgn: Thanks for the support.

Silverbringer1: Sorry for boring you, hopefully you decide to continue reading. If you don't, then I wish you well in life.

Doomqwer: Thanks for the compliment on the fight. Oh my god, thank you for that. It helped make this chapter a bit, the Phenex not being happy that the marriage was broken.

TBR: Yeah, as I want to try to give Ravel more than just the strategist role. Yeah, Koneko deserves some major hugs and snuggles.

Guest: Well, Ravel actually signed both of her grim up to be used, Grayfia said that only Ravel could summon her familiars as she is the only one who registered her familiars.

Devil Emperor: Wow, really? Anyway, I will be doing a few Original chapters before doing the Holy-Sword arc, so hopefully it picks up like Ghoul. It might be because Ghoul, by this point, was past the Riser arc, and that Naruto was written differently to this Naruto.

Autismguy 593: Thanks man, and yes, I do have a plan.

Guest: I will continue this story.

KingOfPOwers: Wow, that is a lot of passion you got there against Rias with that. But it makes sense she would feel that way. Think Prince and the Pauper.

Animecollecter: Oh, them kissing. Yeah, that was sweet.

WindCitySlayer: Thanks man.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Draegoon: Hm, interesting idea for Riser and Sairaorg. But I have an idea, hopefully I am able to do it in a way that you will enjoy. Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter Nine: Aftermath**

Riser, Yubelluna, and Ravel heard Rias's claim, followed by Grayfia's declaration that the game was over before they and the two grim were pulled from the Rating Game Arena and sent back into the Student Council Room, where they were originally stationed while Rias and Issei were taken to be treated for injuries.

Ravel inhaled and then exhaled, collapsing to her knees as she did, as her legs felt like jelly.

Ameyuri and Gilga whimpered as they saw Ravel in a mess, nudging her with their heads.

"I'm okay, you two." Ravel said as she patted them, smiling weakly. "Thank you. Both of you did great today."

"Ahem."

Ravel, along with her Brother and his Queen, turned their heads and saw Sona and Sairaorg with Kuisha and Tsubaki, behind them were their peerages silently sitting, Naruto curled on the couch, his red eyes burrowing into Riser.

"Ah, Sitri, Bael." Riser said with slight respect and politeness to his fellow Kings.

"Riser." Sona said as she pushed her glasses up.

"I got to say, you played a decent game, Riser." Sairaorg said as he reached out to shake Riser's hand, shaking it when Riser reciprocated. "Though, I got to say, it was pretty close. You lost all your pieces, except your Bishop and Queen. Did you feel nervous?"

"Of course, I did." Riser stated as he and Sairaorg stopped shaking hands. "But I had Ravel help with the planning, so I wasn't that worried."

Sairaorg and Sona smiled.

'He basically admitted he didn't help.' Sona thought as she internally wanted to attack Riser.

Sairaorg laughed and glanced at Ravel, seeing her two chibi grim glare at him as they circled Ravel protectively.

"You did very well, Ravel." Sairaorg said sincerely as he praised her. "Not only are you an excellent tactician, but your familiars are amazing. Being able to merge into shadows and do what they did. It must be taxing on you."

"Tell me about it." Yubelluna responded, blushing when she realized she said it out loud.

"Thank you, Sairaorg." Ravel replied as she stood up, her grim returning to her shadow. "It is an honor to receive praise from the Heir of Bael."

Sairaorg nodded and noticed her eyes look past him, taking a guess where she was looking.

"Riser…"

Sona, Sairaorg, and their peerages watched as Naruto seemingly appeared from nowhere in front of Riser, the taller man looking down at the werefox.

Their eyes connected in a battle of vision, only broken when Naruto extended his hand.

"You did very well." Naruto said with politeness, despite the blank look and lack of expression in his face and voice. "It… was nice to watch an experienced player in a Rating Game."

Everyone, especially Riser and Sairaorg, were shocked to hear Naruto say this.

'Naruto hates Riser, so why?' Kuisha and many of the Bael Peerage thought as Riser's face of shock became confusion.

Surprisingly, he shook Naruto's hand.

"Yes, and I must admit, it was a game worth remembering." Riser replied before he let Naruto's hand go, as did Naruto.

"What about me?" Ravel asked as she made her presence known, only to receive a blank glare with hunched shoulders and fox ears flat on Naruto's head.

Naruto didn't reply to Ravel's question, only returning to his spot on the couch.

"Naruto?"

"It's time for us to leave, Ravel." Riser stated as he was ready to relax and bath in his victory with food and sex with his Queen.

Ravel, visibly and emotionally hurt by Naruto's silence and cold expressions, nodded and left with her brother and Yubelluna.

"Okay, what was that about?" Gandoma asked as he looked at the werefox. "You usually get along with Ravel, so why the cold shoulder."

Naruto stayed silent.

"I think I know." Misteeta teased as she hovered over Naruto, getting everyone's attention. "He is probably pissed that she beat his little girlfriend."

Misteeta's fun was ruined when Naruto entered hybrid form and glared menacingly at her.

"Okay, fun's over." Misteeta nervously chuckled as she landed on her feet on the other side of Sairaorg.

Naruto returned to normal, clinging his pelt as he stared at the wall.

"I think we will take him home." Kuisha told Sona. "He is in a mood and it wouldn't be good if it escalated here in the human world."

Sona nodded.

"Okay." She said as she signaled to her peerage it was time to go home. She walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, I'll see you later, okay."

Naruto nodded, humming a bit when Sona patted his head, in between his ears, and blinked when he saw he was in the Bael house's living room.

"You feeling okay?" Regulus asked him as he got closer to Naruto.

"A little." Naruto replied softly.

"Are you upset Koneko was taken out?" Regulus asked as most of the peerage left, leaving the Pawns, Queen and King of the group.

Naruto nodded, pulling his pelt closer to him.

"I trained her so hard, and yet I still failed." Naruto stated while he snuggled into the fur.

"I see, but it isn't your fault." Kuisha said as she sat next to him with Sairaorg sitting across from them. "Koneko… her fight was unfair, so it was going to lean towards Ravel winning over Koneko, so don't hold it against her."

Naruto nodded again, having calmed down enough to realized Kuisha was correct in that sentence.

"Koneko did great, Naruto." Sairaorg stated, getting his 'son' to glance his way. "I do believe without the shadow clones and Shave techniques you taught her, Koneko would have lost much sooner than later. You did a good job, so be proud of that, Naruto."

Naruto smiled brighter, his heart weighing lighter than it was earlier.

"Thank you, Sairaorg." Naruto whispered as he smiled.

"You are welcome." Sairaorg replied as he relaxed in his chair. "Though, Rias did do well herself, except she did have to forfeit to save her Pawn."

"Admirable." Kuisha said as she pulled Naruto into her lap. "It is sad to see her lead earlier in the game get taken when the Phenex peerage's plan pulled it from under their feet."

Sairaorg, Naruto, and Regulus nodded.

"Sadly, this was a bad choice." Sairaorg stated. "I know why Rias doesn't want to be married off, but…"

"It is for the betterment and best interest of the faction's future, is that what you were about to say?" Naruto asked, interrupting Sairaorg, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not really in the betterment." Sairaorg finished.

"You don't understand." Naruto replied as he removed himself from Kuisha. "Why did you become strong, Sairaorg?"

Sairaorg tilted his head in confusion.

"You already know that, Naruto."

"Do I?" Naruto replied sarcastically. "Maybe I would like to hear it again."

Sairaorg was unsettled at Naruto's tone.

"I became strong to help my mother." Sairaorg stated, getting a nod from his Pawn.

"And Rias fought to have people see her for who she is as well as save herself from this marriage." Naruto retorted. "I heard Rias talk to Issei about it. She wants to be known for her own merits. Not her brother's, not her dad's, and not her mom's. She wants to be Rias."

"Okay, calm down Naruto." Sairaorg stated sternly, his face hardened in a glare, which was challenged for the first time by Naruto, who glared back.

"Rias is very smart, but is physically weak." Naruto said, somewhat randomly. "She is put on a pedestal, with all these expectations put on her, to the point she can't live her life the way she wants. She painfully accepts these responsibilities, and look where it got her."

"That is very true, Naruto, but what about Sona or me?" Sairaorg asked as he stood up, towering over Naruto as they kept eye contact.

"You and Sona are different from Rias." Naruto replied, not seeing where Sairaorg was getting at.

"Sona and I in similar positions to Rias."

"No, you aren't." Naruto interrupted again. "Sona got herself out of her marriage, and no one has tried to force you into one. Rias waited. Not something someone who desperately wanted out of it would do."

"Sona and I are in the same boat Naruto." Sairaorg reiterated. "The three of us are Pillar Devil Heirs. Sooner or later, I will also have to marry and it might be an arranged marriage. Sure, the three of us act differently to the situation, but none the less, we all act accordingly to keep our family's reputation strong, and sacrificing personal happiness and feelings is just part of the course."

Naruto growled.

'Why isn't Sairaorg listening.' Naruto thought aggressively, wincing as his brain started to hurt. He gripped his head with one hand, one eye closed, which set Regulus, Sairaorg and Kuisha on edge.

This is what usually happened before Naruto entered an episode.

"Sona and you are Ideal Kings…" Naruto stated again, aggressively. "I care about Rias, and had hoped with everything I had that she would win, and by losing just proved to me she isn't the Ideal King like you and Sona."

"What is your Ideal King, Naruto?" Sairaorg asked, crossing his arms as he didn't back down from his Pawn.

"An Ideal King is strong and smart." Naruto snapped, his head hurting more as he snapped at Sairaorg. "They… they do what is necessary to win…"

"And losing isn't an option?" Sairaorg questioned. "Or is this something your mother taught you? As this sounds pretty close to 'Survival of the Fittest'. Where the weak die so the strong can live. Because if that's true, then your mom was not as strong as you believe she is."

Naruto nearly lost his cool at Sairaorg tone when he brought Kushina up, his eyes red and dilated while he angrily glared at his King, the want to kill written in his body language.

"You don't understand, you'll never understand if you're not willing to stop looking at things from the perspective of your family."

"What do you mean by that?" Sairaorg was getting a little upset that Naruto was talking back to him at this point.

"Sona is a better king in the sense of instead of having her life taken from her, she chose to do what she knew was best for herself. She took life and made it submit to her instead of the other way around. There is no doubt that while she is not a perfect king as I've never seen one, she is the better of the two. She admits her faults and grows as a result. She confronts her peerage about their pasts and their problems and helps them overcome them. Rias has done none of that!" Sairaorg and the others could see his aura was getting more intense and were ready to stop in case it got physical. "This isn't about my mother it was never about my mother. It has been about who is the stronger king and who has the ideals that one should strive for if they wish to become even stronger."

"So, this isn't-," He heard Naruto growl,

"This isn't about her teachings or ideals! This is purely about you seeing that Rias is faulty as a king and won't fucking admit it!" Kuisha was shocked Naruto cursed like this and Regulus was also shocked given that he never talked like this with them before. This made him really worried that things were about to spiral out of control. "Unlike Sona Rias doesn't admit her peerage has pasts that need to be confronted and also have to be addressed at this time as they are mature enough. If they can't handle it then treat them like the child they are!" Sairaorg not wanting to back down from this finally asked,

"What about you are you owning the sins you committed." Regulus hissed,

"Sairor-,"

"HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU! I KNOW WHAT I DID! YOU THINK I DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING I KILLED HIM! I MISS HIM JUST AS MUCH AS MY MOTHER, BUT SITTING THERE CRYING OVER HIS GRAVE OR PRETENDING IT NEVER HAPPENED WON'T FIX IT! I OWN THE SINS OF THE PAST AND THE FACT MY MOTHER WAS KILLED; I KNOW I KILLED JIRIAYA IN A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS! I OWN THIS AND I KILL MYSELF TRYING TO REDEEM MYSELF FOR THEM! IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN OBVIOUSLY YOUR NOT THE KING, I THOUGHT YOU WERE!"

Naruto vanished through his teleporting seal.

"Shit, I went too far." Sairaorg stated when he realized what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No shit you shouldn't have said that." Kuisha snapped as she smacked Sairaorg outside the head. "You… Both of you made decent points, but it wasn't worth arguing over."

Regulus nodded in agreement as Sairaorg sat back down.

"I know." He said before he smiled. "Call me crazy, but I'm actually very proud that this argument happened."

"Why is that, Sairaorg?" Regulus asked in confusion. "Aren't arguments usually not a good thing?"

"Yeah, but this shows how much Naruto has grown during his time away." Sairaorg retorted as he looked at a picture of Naruto alongside the peerage when he first joined.

His body was stiff, his expression blank, and eyes dull with no life in them.

"Before he was sent to Kuoh, Naruto would have never disagreed with me." Sairaorg stated as he looked at the picture. "Now he has friends, and is willing to voice his opinion. How could I not be proud of his maturity?"

"Oh, I see." Regulus said as he thought on what Sairaorg said. "You're right. Naruto would have never done this if he didn't go to Kuoh."

"Still I need to talk to him and apologize. I shouldn't have brought up his mother or the sins of his past. It was not fair." Regulus nodded his head,

"Yes, maybe you should get him a treat or something. After punishing him for cursing I mean." He smiled and nodded his head while they talked about what they were going to do for him to make up for the argument and hopefully mend some cracks in their relationship.

Kuisha walked away, mulling over what she heard.

'Naruto is growing up, so this is only natural.' She thought before she stopped in the hall way. 'But I don't want him to grow up, I still want him to need me.'

Kuisha's heart ached at the thought of Naruto leaving.

Her son by blood he may not be, but Kuisha loved Naruto enough that it didn't matter.

Sairaorg retired to his room a while later, sitting at his desk before he started writing a letter of recommendation.

**Edges of Kyoto…**

'Stupid… asshole… shit-head…' Naruto thought angrily with tears in his eyes as he aggressively cleaned up Jiraiya's grave.

It was hidden underneath overgrowth and needed to be cleaned.

After his death, Naruto asked Yasaka to bury him under a specific tree.

An elder cherry tree that Jiraiya took Naruto many times for rest and relaxation.

It was this tree that Naruto knew Jiraiya would want to be put to rest.

Jiraiya's grave stone was a formation of rocks with his name carved into the stone with decorative kunai imbedded in the stones with string tied to them.

'Master…' Naruto thought as he sat on his but, fruitlessly wiping his eyes. 'What would you do?'

"Naruto?"

Naruto flinched before he turned to see Yasaka, holding a small bucket of water with a washcloth.

"Yasaka." Naruto said, trying to hide his red puffy eyes as he tried to dry them.

Yasaka could feel Naruto wasn't okay as she walked up to him and sat besides him.

"What is bothering you, little one?" She asked gently as she touched his shoulder, allowing him to lean into her.

"Sairaorg and I got into an argument." Naruto stated. "We were talking about his cousin, my friend, Rias. It escalated and he said something bad about my mom. I was angry… and I came here."

Yasaka pulled Naruto into her breasts, running her hand through his hair and ears.

'Bael…' She thought in irritation. 'I'll let this go on account he didn't freak out.'

"It is going to be fine, Naruto." Yasaka replied soothingly.

"Yasaka…" Naruto muttered as he calmed down. "What do you think Master Jiraiya would say to me, in this situation?"

Yasaka blinked and looked at the neatly cleaned grave.

"I believe he would laugh, and say that it is what a father and son normally due, as they wouldn't always share the same opinion." Yasaka said, seeing an image of the old toad yokai in her mind. "I guess he would also say that you are lucky to have these kinds of interactions as well. It's just a sign of your independence."

"I see." Naruto muttered.

Silence.

"I miss him." Naruto said after a few minutes, the sun starting to set. "I… I wish he was still here."

"I know." Yasaka said as she stood up, helping Naruto stand as well. "I do too."

Yasaka quickly knelt down and washed the grave stones with the water she brought, and lit some incense, prompting her and Naruto to say a small prayer.

'Should I tell her about me kissing Koneko?' Naruto thought during this moment of silence. 'I should wait a bit.'

"Yasaka, may I stay with you for a while?" Naruto asked as he fidgeted. "I don't want to go home. My apartment will be lonely and Sairaorg might be mad."

"You are always welcome in my home, Naruto." Yasaka replied as she took his hand.

"Thank you." Naruto answered back.

They walked in silence to Yasaka's compound, both being bowed to as they entered Kyoto and many yokai bowed as they walked through the streets.

They entered the compound within a few minutes.

"You want to bathe before dinner, Naruto?" Yasaka asked as they walked down the hall way of her compound.

"Sure…"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto heard footsteps running towards him along side his name being shouted.

He turned and had a second to see Kunou, Yasaka's twelve-year-old daughter, running at him with a massive smile on her face.

"Kunou?"

Said kitsune jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled herself up and locked her lips to his.

**Underworld, Gremory Mansion, Two days later, Bathing area…**

Koneko blew bubbles in the water as she watched Asia, Rias, and Akeno enter the bath, eying their breasts as they floated in the water while they sat down.

She internally sighed as she closed her eyes, deciding to relax.

'It has been two days, and I still feel horrible.' Koneko thought as she opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling.

"May I join you?"

The four girls looked towards the door and saw Ravel, donning a towel around her body with her hair down.

"Sure." Rias replied as she leaned against the edge of the large bath.

Ravel silently thanked Rias as she tested the warmth of the water before removing her towel and entering, Ameyuri and Gilga in their smaller forms appeared in the water, soaking wet and swimming in the two and a half feet deep bath.

"Awe." Asia said as she waded over and started petting the very friendly grim puppies, which Ravel allowed as she relaxed in the warm water.

"Rias, are you feeling alright?" Ravel asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Rias's hair covered her eyes, her skin and hair damp from earlier.

"Yes."

"Bullshit." Akeno stated without missing a beat, getting confused looks from Koneko, Ravel, and Asia. "You are not alright Rias."

"You're right." Rias said after several long seconds. "I am not okay. I failed my peerage by losing, and I failed myself. I failed my family by forfeiting."

"You didn't fail us." Koneko chimed in as Ameyuri and Gilga swam past her back to Ravel.

"Yes, I did."

"You would have failed us if you rolled over and accepted the marriage without accepting the Rating Game." Koneko continued, getting Rias to look at her, her eyes withholding traces of hope. "If you didn't accept that option, that would have been failing us. Sure, we lost, but we didn't go down without a fight. We lost after kicking their asses."

Rias felt someone hug her from the side, turning her head to see it was Asia.

"And if your family sees it as a failure, then you always have us to rely on." Asia said as she leaned into the red-heads body, enjoying the skin-ship they were building.

Rias's lip trembled and she started to cry.

"Thank you… all of you…" Rias said as she hugged Asia tightly.

Akeno and Koneko scooted over and hugged Rias, sharing their support as Ravel, playing an away game, sat there with her grim watching this touching scene in sadness.

"So, why are you all upset?" Koneko asked Ravel after she released Rias, drawing attention to Ravel.

"What do you mean?"

Koneko got really close to Ravel, looking directing into her blue eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong, something is bothering you, princess." Koneko rudely urged.

Ravel held Ameyuri and Gilga close, keeping them from moving as they glared at Koneko, who ignored them.

"After the Game, Yubelluna, Brother, and I were sent back to the Student Council Room, and instead of being happy to see me, Naruto…" Ravel travelled off a bit as she sadly looked at her reflection in the water, her grim whimpering and snuggling into her. "He brushed me off like I was a stranger."

Rias, Asia, and Akeno were slightly surprised, but Koneko… was hysterically laughing.

Ravel's cheeks puffed out as she glared at the laughing Koneko.

"And what is so funny?" Ravel asked as Koneko laughed harder.

"Think about what happened during the game." Koneko said after she calmed down enough to talk. "What did we do?"

"We fought?" Ravel said with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Koneko got really close, a huge Cheshire shit eating grin and sly glint in her eyes, ignoring the growling from the grim in Ravel's grasp.

"He probably is angry you hurt me. Did you think of that?" Koneko asked as she moved away from the Phenex, who had her eyes wide in realization.

'I… didn't think of that.' Ravel thought as pulled Ameyuri and Gilga closer to her chest. 'I screwed up.'

"That isn't nice, Koneko." Rias said as she addressed her Rook. "Naruto could have been upset about anu number of things, so don't go spreading rumors that might not be true. So, apologize to Ravel."

Koneko frowned, looking at Rias before glimpsing at Ravel, seeing how hurt she looked.

Koneko sighed.

"I'm sorry." Koneko said sincerely, hating herself for how she betrayed her initial feelings.

Ravel responded with a nod.

'Shit.' Koneko thought as she sunk back into the water. 'Why do I feel like an asshole?'

The girls chatted a little while longer before getting out and drying themselves, Asia returning to the Hyoudo house to check in on Issei while Akeno, Koneko, Rias, and Kiba stayed in the Underworld to get ready for that night's engagement party.

**Next Morning, Kyoto…**

'Koneko…' Naruto thought as he walked in the woods back to Yasaka's compound after visiting Jiraiya's grave again. 'I wonder what you are doing?'

He pulled out his phone, seeing all the messages Sairaorg and Kuisha had sent him the night before.

Naruto hadn't responded to them, but had read them and knew that the night before was the engagement party. They hadn't messaged him since last night.

He sighed and put his phone away, continuing his walk before stopping.

"Nero?" Naruto said as he looked up and saw his familiar fluttering in front of him before nesting in his hair.

Naruto smiled and was happy to see her again after a while.

He looked around and saw a berry bush nearby. He walked over and picked several of them.

"Want some Nero?" Naruto asked as he sat down and held one up to her, feeling it vanish from his fingers.

Nero removed herself from his hair and landed on his leg, attacking the berries in his hand.

Naruto chuckled and picked some more as she continued to eat before suddenly stopping and looking away from him.

"Nero?" Naruto asked before he looked up and saw Kuroka standing before him.

"Hey, nya." Kuroka cutely said as she waved at him.

"Kuroka?" Naruto asked as he felt his back hit a tree, preventing him from moving backwards, Nero fluttering above him.

"Nyahaha, don't worry, Naruto." Kuroka laughed, thinking he was cute. "I'm not here to hurt you. I wanted to inform you of something as I don't have much time before I need to leave."

"Okay." Naruto said as he visibly relaxed, but was on edge as he watched Kuroka walk up to him while Nero lands on Naruto's head. "What do you want?"

"I heard from a reliable resource that the red dragon saved Gremory last night, nya." Kuroka said shrugging her shoulders. "He made a big entrance, declared he would take her virginity, Lucifer said something. Then red dragon and Phenex fought, Phenex lost after the red dragon used a combo of balance breaker and holy items, nya."

Naruto took a sigh of relief.

'So, Rias was saved after all, meaning Koneko won't be in Roasted Chickens grasp.' Naruto thought. 'But Sirzechs did something. Why? I know, siblings, but he is the leader… he can't be biased.'

Naruto smiled a bit.

'Jiraiya would have done something similar to this for a woman as well.' He thought before shaking his head. 'No, knowing Jiraiya, he would have done it, but make it look like it wasn't out of pure lust. Issei stating he wanted Rias's virginity make it seem like he only wants Rias for her beauty.'

"You okay, nya? You entered a daze." Kuroka asked concerned as she knelt next to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said, being able to smell her scent as she was now closer to him.

She smelled like sweet apples and cinnamon.

"Anyway, the good news is that Shirone will be back tomorrow at your little home." Kuroka said, making Naruto very happy from the way his tail wagged.

Naruto hugged Kuroka, squishing her massive breasts against his body.

"Thank you, Kuroka." Naruto said as he squeezed her body.

"You are welcome." Kuroka said as she cupped his right cheek and kissed his left cheek. "I'll see you around, Naruto."

Kuroka vanished, leaving Naruto and Nero.

Naruto's face was flushed red and he was feeling hot through out every cell in his body.

His cell phone rang, signaling he got a new message.

Naruto grabbed it and looked at the name.

'Sona?'

**Meanwhile, Gremory Mansion…**

Jonathan and Layla Phenex sat across from Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory.

"So, your daughter's Pawn made a bet with Riser and won." Jonathan said politely as he looked at his fellow clan heads. "Riser lost fair and square."

"Jonathan, what is this about?" Venelana asked politely, knowing this wasn't a social visit.

"Your daughter made fools of us." Layla replied, her upset attitude covered in politeness.

These four were adults and clan heads, thus knew something of this nature had to be dealt with calmly and nicely, as screaming, yelling, and blaming others never worked.

"We know, and we apologize for her actions." Zeoticus responded with a bow. "The Pawns actions reflected on us as well. As you know, one of the Gremory family's most well-known trait is our treatment of our Peerages, often time starting relationships with the members of them. We were actually embarrassed when the boy declared her virginity was his. It showed poor handling on Rias's part if he runs his mouth like that to women in general."

The Phenex's nodded.

"We are both embarrassed on this action." Jonathan continued. "Both families are, but the Phenex clan will not let this go. This marriage is important, and Rias, while a good girl with a heart of gold, spat on us with her Pawns actions."

Zeoticus and Venelana stayed silent, knowing this situation was not something they could easily provide an alternative.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in." Zeoticus said, the door opening and revealing Sairaorg and Kuisha.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sairaorg apologized. "We won't take too long."

"It is no problem Sairaorg." Venelana said as she stood up and hugged her brother's son, her nephew. "What is it you wanted to talk about."

Venelana offered Sairaorg and Kuisha a seat, which the two politely declined.

"I wanted you to do me a favor." Sairaorg said as he pulled out two letters, one from him and the other from Sona. "Would it be possible for you to give this to Sirzechs within the next few days? They are for all of the Satan's, but I feel like he would care enough to bring it to their attention."

"I will do this for you." Venelana said as she took the letters from her nephew.

"Thank you, Aunt Venelana." Sairaorg said appreciated as he bowed. "We will be off now."

"I have a question for you Sairaorg." Layla said before the King and Queen moved an inch to leave.

"Yes, Lady Phenex?" Kuisha asked as she was slightly nervous to be around the clan heads.

"We are having a discussion on the… recent events during the engagement party of Riser and Rias." Layla said as she watched Sairaorg and Kuisha sat down. "The four of us are having a difficult time deciding how to end this peacefully and what compromise should be settled, but I had an idea when you two arrived."

"May we know what your idea is?" Sairaorg asked, mentally preparing himself for what she said along with Kuisha.

"I would like Naruto to be paired with Ravel." Layla said, seeing Sairaorg's and Kuisha's eyes widen. "It would connect us to the Bael family and make Ravel happy as she does care for the boy. What do you say?"

Sairaorg blinked many times and then looked at Kuisha, who looked back at him.

Both were sweating.

'Shit.' Sairaorg thought.

'Oh, damn.' Kuisha thought as she started to mentally panic.

"Uh, well, you see," Sairaorg nervously said as he scratched the back of his head as he faced the clan heads. "There is a complication with that request."

"And what would that be?" Zeoticus asked, curious to this as was Jonathan, Layla, and Venelana, all four of them gazing at the King and Queen of Bael.

"Uhm…" Sairaorg mumbled as he felt Layla's gaze intensify at how long he took to respond. "Naruto is already engaged."

**Chapter 9, DONE!**

**Well, that happened. Naruto arguing with Sairaorg and then him going to Kyoto. **

**How did you guys feel about that argument? I want to know as that was the hardest part of this chapter to write. **

**And what about the scenes with Ravel and Kuroka?**

**I'm sure I will get flack on some things, but I am confident I can deal with it.**

**Want to let me know how you feel in a review, liking it or hating it, I still want to know. And since it is my birthday today, now 21, I would like to get as close to 200 reviews? Is this possible? We will find out.**

**Also, posted a poll. Since this is a harem fic, should Naruto and his girls get lemons? i can't wait to see the answer.**


	10. Compromising Future

**_Original Posted On: Dec. 24, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Thank you, guys, I had a fun birthday. I got drunk, watched Grandma's Boy, ate pizza, and then blacked out and I woke up in the backyard in a puddle.

Yeah, I have no idea either.

Okay, so the Poll for Lemons are in:

Yes: 46

No: 5

Meaning there will be lemons, and I have a funny way to introduce them. Sadly, it won't happen for a while.

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: That is a funny story.

Guest: happy Birthday.

R-King: Thank you.

Kage88: Thanks man.

Silvanium: Thanks, and yes there will be lemons.

Chrolloz: Well, there is actually another, besides Kunou or Ravel.

Timychimboote: Wait, who would have expected Naruto would fight alongside Issei against Riser?

KaosuAkuma8: I am comfortable writing lemons.

Doomqwer: Yeah, I agree, as a son and dad would argue a lot with the son being 15.

AnimeCollector: Yes, Indeed.

T-B-R: Ha, more like triple.

Guest: You will have to read the chapter to figure that out.

Darklight-Dragon21: Thanks man, and yeah there are going to be a lot of hopefully funny and cute scenes with Layla and Ravel.

Autismguy593: What Grenade?

Draegoon: Okay how should Issei be punished? PM me and we can talk shop. WHAT DID I DO? THE FEELS? WHAT I'M SO CONFUSED! TELL ME WHAT DID I DO?

Leo de Ceilo: Thanks for the compliment on the debate, it was a spur of the moment idea and I'm glad that it worked.

Bardok380: Thank you man.

TheRazgrizDragon: Thanks, and Maybe…

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 10: Compromising Future**

Sairaorg felt his back get pushed against the metaphorical wall.

"Who is it?" Layla asked in shock. "And do the Satan's know about this?"

"Yes, they do." Kuisha said before she quieted down when the Clan Heads looked at her.

"Why haven't they told us?" Jonathan asked as he put a hand on Layla's shoulder to keep her in line.

Sairaorg bit his lip and glanced at Kuisha, who mimicked him.

'Should we tell them?' Sairaorg's glance asked.

'I don't know, but not answering would probably be a bad idea.' Kuisha's glance responded.

'Shit.' Sairaorg thought as he felt the pressure from the gazes on him and his Queen grow.

"This was a part of the non-aggression treaty the Satan's made with Yasaka six years ago." Sairaorg said after a few seconds. "That Naruto would be engaged to someone Yasaka trusts to keep this treaty alive, and to secure the future of the Werefox tribe."

"I see, so Naruto really is the last of his kind if Yasaka, the head of the Yokai Faction, went through the trouble of arranging this." Venelana said as she looked to her nephew. "But who is it and why didn't the Satan's tell us?"

"I wasn't that big of a deal, and some prejudice devils would have probably attacked Naruto to get to Yasaka." Sairaorg explained this possibility.

"That makes a lot of sense." Zeoticus said as he leaned back into the couch. "Lots of older generation devils that are still alive hate Yokai. So, keeping that secret to keep the treaty going is understandable."

"So, Naruto won't be able to marry anyone else?" Layla asked, really panicking internally.

"There was an incident recently," Kuisha spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Naruto came to me, in a panic, after he kissed a girl who wasn't his fiancé, and asked me the same thing. So, I reread the contract copy we have, and noticed it never said anything about him ONLY being with Yasaka's chosen candidate. He could have more than one partner."

Layla sighed in relief.

'That eases my soul a bit.' She thought as she wanted Ravel to be happy, and this would definitely do that.

"Okay, but why are you both dodging our other question?" Venelana asked, having noticed they both asked who Naruto's fiancé was, and both Sairaorg and Kuisha avoided answering.

Currently both King and Queen were sweating profusely.

'Seems we have to tell them or else…' Sairaorg thought as he glimpsed his aunt.

Venelana's gaze oozing power and death if he didn't answer.

"Okay…" Sairaorg said, relieving the pressure on him once again. "Naruto is engaged to…"

**Next day, Kyoto, Yokai Train Station…**

"Kunou, why did you and Kakashi have to follow me? You didn't have to." Naruto said in slight irritation as he tried to draw.

Kunou snuggled into his side, his arm around her head carefully to not hurt her as he drew.

"I know, but I don't get to spend much time with my betrothed, so I'll make the most of what I can get." The twelve-year-old Kyubi said as she tightened her grip around his waist, snuggling into him more.

"And I am here to make sure Lady Kunou gets home safely." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

Kakashi Hatake, an Alaskan Husky Mink, was Kunou's guard as well as a member of CP9.

Naruto pouted as he glanced at Kakashi.

Kakashi had spiked up silver hair and fur, a mask over his husky face with a head band, which kept his ears pushed up, with a shiny plate on his forehead covering his left eye. He wore a black suit, which all male members of CP9 wore. His bushy tail phased though the fabric, like Naruto's, with chakra. (1)

"How are Guy, Rin, and Obito?" Naruto asked as he closed his sketch book and put his supplies away in a back, which was hard due to the big bag of candy Naruto bought for Koneko.

Might Gai is an Ogre Yokai and is Kakashi's rival. He even had a student named Rock Lee (Also an Ogre) as his one and only disciple, much to everyone's… chagrin. (2)

Obito and Rin Uchiha were also CP9 members.

Obito is a Hyakume and Rin is a Lynx werecat. (3)

Both were married while Kakashi was single.

"They are doing well, on a separate mission like Lucci, Kaku, and Jabra." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Gai on the other hand took Lee on a training trip for a few months, so they won't be back for a while."

Naruto sighed and leaned into the bench he was sitting on, running his hand through Kunou's hair, earning purrs from her as he scratched the base of her ears.

'That's good to know everyone is doing alright.' Naruto thought as he looked up at the ceiling as a train went by, thinking of the day before.

_Flashback…_

_'Sona?' Naruto thought as he opened his phone to see her text message. _

_Naruto, I'll be picking you up tomorrow in the morning at the Faction Train Station. Please be there when I arrive. -Sona_

_Naruto responded he would be there and then got a message back saying alright._

_Flashback End…_

'Why Sona is picking me up, I don't know, but its better than being with Sairaorg right now.' Naruto thought as he watched a new train pull up and stop, the door opening to reveal Sona at the door.

"Naruto." Sona said as she exited and saw Kunou and Kakashi, who closed his book to look at Sona.

"Nice to see you, Sona." Naruto said as he patted Kunou's shoulder.

Kunou pouted as she let him go to let him stand up, grabbing his bag and putting it on his back.

Naruto removed himself from the bench and hugged Sona.

"I'm ready to go back." Naruto said as he released Sona.

"Okay." Sona said before she saw Kunou land on Naruto's back, her arms around his neck.

She looked Sona right in the eyes with a pout on her face.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Sona thought before Kunou was pulled off of Naruto's back.

"I'll see you next time I'm in Kyoto." Naruto told her.

Kunou nodded and kissed Naruto on the lips, preventing him from moving when she wrapped her arms around his head.

Sona's eyes widened.

'The hell!' Sona thought as she took a step back.

"Kunou…" Naruto said when he pulled her off, holding the twelve-year-old under her arm pits. "I said to stop kissing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kunou said sadly with her ears dropping. "But can I still kiss your cheek?"

Naruto faltered.

Her eyes big and watery.

"Yes, but I have to go, the train is about to leave." Naruto said.

"Okay!" Kunou said happily as she hugged him one more time, jumping out of his grasp and into Kakashi's arms. "Bye Naruto!"

"Later, Naruto." Kakashi called out.

Naruto waved goodbye as he entered the train, the doors closing as the announcer asked everyone to prepare themselves as they were about to leave.

Sona, in her shock, took Naruto's hand and led him to a separate train compartment, where her peerage was.

"Hey, Naruto." Saji said as he approached his fellow Pawn. "Been awhile man."

"It really has Saji." Naruto said as he shook hands with Saji. "Want to play a game of Yugioh?"

"Naruto, who was that girl who kissed you." Sona blurted out, causing an uncomfortable silence and stares at Naruto.

"That was Kunou." Naruto said as he looked at Sona, blushing a bit at the stares and covered his face with his pelt. "She is my fiancé."

"WHAT!" all of the Sitri Peerage shouted, hurting Naruto's ears.

"Yeah… It happened a few years ago." Naruto replied as he sat down on the leather seats of the train car. "It is to help keep the treaty between the Yokai and Devil factions strong."

'Lucky kid.' Saji thought sadly and proudly as he looked at Naruto. "You think you can handle something that big Naruto?"

"We won't be getting married until she is sixteen." Naruto said as he sat up, his pelt slipping off his head. "I feel overwhelmed, but I still have some time to adjust to the thought of it."

"Like your belief of the Ideal King?" Sona asked as she sat next to Naruto, whose eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"Sairaorg told you, didn't he?" Naruto asked sadly as he looked at the floor of the moving train.

"Yes, he did." Sona responded as she hugged Naruto from the side. "You want to talk about it?"

Naruto stayed silent before shifting out of her hug.

"Sona, how did you accept being the Sitri Heiress if it meant giving up your dream of opening a school?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Sona quirked an eyebrow at this.

"But I haven't given up my dream."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he looked at Sona.

"I haven't given up my dream to open a school." Sona said as she patted Naruto's head. "I have accepted my role, but my dream is still going to come true. I have to wait for the perfect moment. It may take hundreds of years, but I will make my dream a reality and I won't give it up just because I am the Head of the Sitri clan."

Naruto nodded into her head petting.

"And that is why I see you as an Ideal King." Naruto murmured, Sona's peerage listening in.

"Why is that?" Tsubaki askes as she sits across from Naruto and Sona with Saji.

"I see Sona as what Rias should have been." Naruto replied as he leaned into Sona's hand, which was still running through his hair. "They were both in the same position, but Sona took her 'destiny' in her hands and now is free to make her own decisions."

"I am actually taking life day by day, and do what I think is right." Sona said as she looked at her nearly completed peerage. "Not just for me, but for all of you."

Everyone smiled at this.

'And this is why we are happy to follow you.' Saji thought for everyone.

"But how does this tie into the 'Ideal King'?" Momo asked as she was curious on this ideal of Naruto's.

"The Ideal King is a person, both strong and wise. They look after their followers, making them strong, and in turn they make their king strong." Naruto mumbled as he lay across Sona's lap, with her permission. "They don't abandon anyone, they don't betray anyone, and they all are individuals with different ideals that are accepted by everyone. It can be different in that last regard, but over all they are a family. They… can…make mistakes…"

Naruto dozed off, drooling on her skirt, purring as Sona continued to pat him.

"Seems he says you are what he would like to be if he ever became a King." Momo said as she walked over and ran her hand over Naruto's ear, causing it to twitch under her fingers.

"Seems like it." Sona said as she smiled, looking down at the teen on her lap. "Also, it is how he sees us and Sairaorg's peerage, he sees us as family."

Everyone nodded as they decided to do something on the rest of the three-hour ride home.

**Meanwhile…**

"I am still uncertain of him, Yasaka."

"I know Sengoku, but he hasn't done anything wrong." Yasaka replied to her Head Advisor, Second-In-Command, and the Head of Foreign Affairs, Sengoku the Buddha. (4)

He was as his name was. A Buddha.

However, he was in a form no different from any human.

He was tall, and muscular, despite his old looking age. He had a gray mustache and a braided goatee, sported an afro and he wore glasses. His clothing consisted of a Hawaiian shirt and shorts with a long white jacket with the kanji for 'Buddha' on the back, with gold tassels on the shoulders as it was draped over them, leaving the sleeves empty and hanging limp.

Besides him was his pet goat, who bleated as he petted its head.

"Those devils know how valuable Naruto is, and how strong he can become." Sengoku said urgently. "You remember what he did to his 'Kings' shoulder, and lest we forget what happened with Jiraiya."

"I know, I was there." Yasaka snipped as she turned to glare at him. "Jiraiya was a master sage unlike any other, yet he was felled by a child who awakened and it took everything Jiraiya had, even with his Conqueror's chakra."

Sengoku stepped back with his head lowered in shame.

"I over stepped, please forgive me." Sengoku apologized.

"It's okay." Yasaka replied as she sat before her grandfather figure. "It's just I want to do the right thing, and forcing Naruto away from Sairaorg isn't the right thing. He is young, and has the potential for great things, but he has his issues."

"Which is why he should have been kept here, where we could have minimized the damage for any future episodes." Sengoku said carefully. "Lucci has reported two incidents. The time during the devil hunt and recently when he was helping the Gremory child's Rook. The first was a clear case of instability and lack of control. The second showed abandonment issues."

"Naruto showed some control during the last one." Yasaka said as she remembered Lucci's reports. "He focused solely on the TV, and it wasn't in a blind rage either."

"I agree, but these incidents wouldn't have happened if you had not allowed him to go with Bael." Sengoku snapped.

Yasaka felt like she was going to cry.

"I know, but…" Yasaka stopped when Sengoku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am just your advisor." Sengoku said softly and apologetically. "I am here to advise. You are the leader and I am the helper. I am here to help. I can't stop you from doing anything, but I will point out hard truths."

Yasaka took a haggard breath and nodded.

"Thank you, Sengoku."

"Mommy."

Yasaka was wrapped in a hug by Kunou, who snuggled into her mom, and this brought a smile to Yasaka, who hugged her daughter, and Sengoku's weather and tired face.

"GRANDPA!" Kunou shouted when she noticed Sengoku, hugging him as well.

"Hello, child, how are you?" Sengoku asked as Kakashi appeared nearby, as he is Kunou's bodyguard.

"I'm good, but sad Naruto had to leave." Kunou said as she looked at the buddha. "I wish he could stay longer."

"I would like to meet him one day." Sengoku replied.

He had never actually met Naruto up to this point due to his job as Head of Foreign Affairs.

Having three high ranks has a tiring job, but Sengoku made the most of it.

"Lady Yasaka." Kakashi said with a bow, his ears drooping a bit as they followed gravity. "Naruto has been picked up by Sona Sitri, the Sitri Heiress, and is on his way home by train as we speak."

"Thank you, Kakashi." Yasaka said.

Sengoku looks at Yasaka and smiles at her.

"Just think about what we were talking about and I will plan a visit soon." Sengoku said before he started to walk out of the room.

"Are you going to teach him more about IT, aren't you?" Yasaka asked as she held Kunou, who sat in her mother's lap confused.

Sengoku smiled to himself, but didn't turn around.

"Of course, I'm the only one that can teach him about this as I am a grand master, having taught you as well when you were his age." Sengoku stated before exiting the room with his goat tailing behind him.

Yasaka sighed hoping that Naruto's training with him, if it ever happened, goes well.

Her training with Sengoku could be considered torture.

In the distances a certain man wearing a green jumpsuit and a mini-me were running and laps and doing training sessions. However, the taller man stopped and inhaled.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUTH!" He shouted.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUTH!" His mini-me shouted alongside his mentor.

"I sense great stupidity in the distance," said Kakashi thought with a shiver.

**Meanwhile, Kuoh Academy, ORC room…**

"You actually did it." Koneko said in a dull tone as she looked at Issei as he was scratching his head with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to." Issei said as he looked at his left hand, which he had sacrificed to Ddraig to achieve ten seconds of power, that being his Balance Breaker. "But I could not have been able to do it without Asia and her knowledge of Holy Water."

Asia blushed as she was showered with praise while she and Akeno tried to heal Issei's arm.

"Don't let this victory go to your head. Cockiness can get you killed, Red Dragon."

Everyone turned and saw Zeoticus Gremory in Rias's chair.

"Lord Gremory." Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko said as they hauled ass and bowed to their King's dad, which the Pawn and Bishop didn't know who he was and were confused.

"Dad?" Rias asked, making Asia and Issei go wide eyed and bow as well.

"Hello Rias." Zeoticus said, his grim tone becoming cheerful as he stood up and hugged his daughter. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well." Rias said, confused on why her dad was here.

"That's great, because I am not." Zeoticus said, his cheerful demeanor disappearing.

Rias took a step back as Zeoticus sat back down.

"Your mother and I aren't angry with you Rias, understand that." Zeoticus said as he propped himself up with his arm, raising his leg and crossing it over his knee. "However, your Pawn's actions have insulted the Gremory and the Phenex clan to the point we were probably going to have an internal skirmish with the Phenex clan, thankfully, Sairaorg was there to help smooth things over."

"But you put your daughter in an arranged marriage, so it wasn't fair." Issei said politely, but all he got was a glare from the Gremory Patriarch.

"Mind your tongue boy, you have no clue to what this means." Zeoticus stated as he backed up his glare with a display of magic.

Despite not having the Power of Destruction like his wife and children, Zeoticus could still fight on even grounds with Venelana in their youth and to this day.

He was not to be underestimated.

"You barging in during the engagement party showed that Rias has no control over you, and then you embarrassed us further by stating your reason." Zeoticus said with slight disgust. "I know we are devils, being greedy and sinful is in our nature, but we are not that different from humans and thus we have standards. I am the head of a political family, and by saying that you only want Rias for her virginity make you no different than Riser's reason for wanting Rias."

Zeoticus took a second to catch his breathe.

"Furthermore, you spat on the Phenex's family's honor and made them look weak when Riser won the rating game by forfeit. You won the bet between you and Riser, so we won't force Rias into another marriage, but your actions have reflected poorly on my family." Zeoticus finished.

Rias and Issei were shaking in their shoes due to the magic Zeoticus released was focused on them specifically, leaving Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Kiba out of it and left to watch him chew out his daughter and her Pawn.

Zeoticus sighed.

"But despite all that, we were able to come to a compromise, thanks to Sairaorg." Zeoticus said as he reigned in his magic. "But I am not looking forward to Naruto's reaction."

"What does Naruto have to do with this, sir?" Koneko asked politely.

If anything dealt with Naruto, Koneko had to know.

"Well, the only way to keep the Phenex's from withdrawing their flow of Tears for the help of the rest of our faction was to allow Ravel to pursue Naruto as a possible suitor."

Koneko's eyes widened and her pupils thinned dramatically.

'That… She is so dead…' Koneko thought angrily as she stewed in her own anger within her head. "I'm going home."

No one tried to stop her as she stormed out.

"Why did they want Naruto to marry Ravel?" Akeno asked, very curious to why, even having a good idea.

"She likes him and Layla wants her daughter to be happy." Zeoticus replied. "It isn't arranged, but she wants Ravel to have a chance at winning his heart."

'Especially with him being engaged to Kunou.' Zeoticus thought with a shudder.

"With all that said and done," Zeoticus said as he stood up. "I am actually very proud of you Rias. You have built a fine peerage, though it still needs refining. You, Red Dragon, I expect great things from you, as do everyone."

"Yes sir." Issei nervously said as he tried not to shake.

"And do try to curb your perversions. I don't expect it done overnight, but do pick and choose your time and place." Zeoticus said before he returned to the Underworld.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Kiba asked Rias.

"Of my dad? No, he seemed to be okay with the marriage being canceled if they came to a compromise, but still, that was nerve wracking." Rias said as she collapsed into her chair.

"Actually, that isn't what I meant, buchou." Kiba corrected her. "I mean, should we be worried Koneko would kill Ravel? She is rather… clingy to Naruto, remember?"

Rias's eyes widened.

'Oh, shit what have they done?' Rias thought as she groaned, face palming. 'This is going to be a pain.'

Asia and Issei were silent as Asia tried to heal his arm, trying to make it through the rest of the day without panicking.

**That night…**

Naruto and Sona stood outside the door to his apartment.

Both knew Koneko was in the kitchen from the light and the window being open, thus the smell of food wafting from the kitchen to their noses.

Naruto pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"Koneko, I'm home." Naruto stated loudly.

Naruto heard the stoves nozzles get turned off, before Naruto felt Koneko use Shave, low and behold, Koneko appeared before Sona and Naruto, her arms open wide.

"Konmph…" Naruto said before he was pulled into a hug and his voice hampered by Koneko's lips.

'I think I'll leave now.' Sona said with a slight blush as she exited the apartment, locking the door.

Koneko, meanwhile, had her arms around Naruto's head and neck, his own arms curling around her waist along with his tail.

Naruto kissed Koneko back after the initial surprise and held her close.

Naruto's heart was racing.

He didn't feel this way with Kunou, despite being okay with marrying her when they were older, Koneko was different.

He felt his blood heat up, and he felt himself harden as he pressed against Koneko, who moaned as she grinded against him.

Koneko felt him grip her tightly… to tightly.

"Naruto…" Koneko gasped as when she pulled back.

Naruto ignored her and kissed her again.

Koneko pushed back, pulled back, separating again, and headbutted Naruto hard.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he let Koneko go and grabbed his nose, which was gushing blood as it was broken.

"Sorry, but you… were getting grabby." Koneko red face gasped out an apology as Naruto's nose healed to the point no one could tell it was just broken, not even Koneko.

"I'm sorry, but…" Naruto replied, his face red from what he just did. "I don't have real experience with that sort of thing on that level, so I got lost in the moment."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have done it to begin with." Koneko said as she hugged him, showing how she was sorry as she poured as much love and care into it. "I was just happy to see you again after four days and with what happened at the villa…"

Both teens looked at each other, looking away with mad blushes.

"I got you some candy from Kyoto." Naruto said as he opened his backpack and pulled the sweets from it. "I didn't know what you wantedOW!"

Nero had flown into Naruto face and bit his nose.

"OKAY, OKAY, STOP!" Naruto said as he flailed around, grabbing a few bags of berries and bird seed out from his bag, only to have them swooped out of his hand and taken to Nero's nest, where she proceeded to tear them open and eat them.

"Stupid bird." Naruto said aggressively as he held his nose. "I get abused enough so she could take it easy on me."

"She cares about you, you know that." Koneko said as she took the bag of sweets and put it in her room. "Dinner is almost done, so wait a few minutes."

Naruto nodded.

'I wonder what she is cooking?' Naruto thought as he watched Koneko re-enter the kitchen and within ten minutes came out with two large bowls of ramen.

Naruto's drool almost flooded the apartment with his tears of joy from how delicious it was.

**Skip, one week, Start of February, after school…**

Naruto and Koneko huddled on the couch as they watched TV, having finished their homework together.

Naruto's ears twitched and he got up, walked to the door, his ears and tail vanishing as he opened the door to see Ravel with Layla standing at the door with some suitcases, Ravel's hand poised to knock. Both wearing winter attire.

"Oh, hey…" Naruto said partially emotionlessly.

"Hello, Naruto." Layla said cheerfully as she looked in to the apartment and saw Koneko, who turned the tv off. "May we come in?"

"Sure." Naruto said as he made some room, allowing the two women and the suitcases to enter his and Koneko's home, undoing his illusion as he shut the front door. "I'll make some tea."

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Ravel asked politely as she took off her jacket (revealing her purple and gold dress), remembering Naruto's previous cold demeanor to her while she asked after seeing some cups of hot chocolate on the table near the couch.

"I would prefer some as well, Naruto." Layla said as she disrobed herself of her winter jacket, revealing her dress (Blue, gold, and bursts of orange).

"Of course." Naruto replied respectively and he returned momentarily with the beverages, a jug of milk and two small bowls.

Naruto served Ravel and Layla, who were seated on the smaller couch, and proceeded to place the bowls on the ground and fill them with milk.

"What are you doing?" Koneko asked curiously as she looked over the couch arm.

"Ravel has those dogs in her shadow, right?" Naruto asked, looking at said shadow and saw four red curious eyes looking at him. "I thought they would like something to drink."

Ravel was touched at Naruto's kindness and consideration.

"You may come out you two, but be respectful, we are in their house." Ravel said as she looked at her shadow.

The two puppies rolled out of her shadow and galloped towards Naruto and the milk, skidding to a halt on the wooden floor and lapping the milk.

Koneko glared at them, her eyes looking like Nero's as she did.

Nero, meanwhile, was perched in her nest, watching these events take place.

Naruto resisted the urge to pet them, as they were so small and fluffy looking.

"May I ask why you are here?" Naruto asked as he moved past Ameyuri and Gilga, who were finishing he milk.

"Yes, and it is very important." Layla said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Naruto sat next to Koneko, who sat right next to him and grabbed his hand, irking Ravel, causing her eye to twitch.

'This little…'

"Something very surprising happened…" Layla said as she looked at her daughter with a very proud smile.

_Flashback…_

_"And then you lost." Layla said as she confirmed Riser's question on what happened the night before. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't die from the over exposure to Holy Water."_

_"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Riser shouted as a healer accidently hit one of the exposed nerves on his face._

_Being hit with empowered holy water burned Riser's body and was currently temporarily warping his mind (He was in and out of sanity and insanity), and his body was currently hyper sensitive. _

_Layla sighed and left her third son's room. _

_"Lady Phenex." The Phenex Mansion Butler, Douglas, appeared beside her. "Lord Lucifer is here, saying he wants to talk to yourself and the Young Lady."_

_Layla's eyes widened. _

_'What could he want with me and Ravel?' Layla thought as she informed Douglas that she would go meet Sirzechs and asked him to get Ravel._

_Layla entered the waiting room and saw Sirzechs, who wasn't wearing his normal attire as he opted for a nice suit. _

_"Layla," Sirzechs said respectfully and politely bowing. "Sorry for coming unannounced."_

_"It's okay, you are a Satan." Layla said as she bowed back. _

_Ravel entered the room._

_"Lord Lucifer." Ravel said as she bowed, lifting the edges of her skirt as she bowed._

_"Ah, Ravel." Sirzechs said as he walked up to the young Phenex, extending his hand. "Congratulations, Ravel Phenex, by recommendations by Sona Sitri and Sairaorg Bael, along with your performance during the Rating Game, you are hereby a King of your Peerage."_

_Flashback End…_

"The next day, my little girl got her Evil Pieces and was given dominance along side Rias and Sona in Kuoh, both have been informed." Layla said as she ruffled Ravel's hair, her pig tails swaying back and forth. "She is now a King, I'm so proud."

'Sairaorg and Sona wrote letters of recommendation.' Naruto thought, confused. 'Oh wait, I think I mentioned that during the rating game. They actually did that?'

"So, you became a King, what does that have to do with us?" Koneko asked as she finished her hot chocolate.

"I would like to live here with you and Naruto." Ravel said as she put her cup down. "I want to be with a friend, instead of being alone while I look for my peerage."

"On one condition." Naruto said as he looked at Ravel.

Ravel felt her breath hitch as she felt his gaze on her.

"Koneko, I'm sorry for attacking you during the rating game." Ravel apologized sincerely, causing Naruto and Koneko to blink while Layla raised an eyebrow.

"I forgive you, but next time we fight, I won't lose." Koneko stated, seeing Ameyuri and Gilga move towards Ravel.

"No, I don't care about that, I want to know about your blue fire." Naruto stated, standing up, a twinkle in his eyes.

Ravel, Layla, and Koneko dropped to the ground, confusing Naruto and the grim pups.

"Oh, that… is your condition?" Ravel asked shakily as she sat back up. "And here I thought… never mind."

Ravel recomposed herself and when she turned, she saw Naruto's giddy, childish gaze on her with a goofy and anxious smile.

"Those flames are a magic that my ancestor, Marco Phenex, developed." Ravel said as she activated it, the purple rings appearing around her eyes as he left hand was engulfed in blue fire. "It is very difficult to master, so I was lucky to be able to master it."

"Wow…" Naruto said as he appeared before Ravel, gripping her wrist and his hand through the fire. "It doesn't hurt. You are amazing."

Koneko huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted while Naruto gushed over this flame ability.

'I'm not jealous. So not jealous.' Koneko thought angrily.

Layla chuckled.

"And don't worry about space, you can share a room with Koneko." Naruto ranted, getting Koneko's attention.

"No, I don't…"

"It's fine, I can share my room with you." Koneko said, cutting Ravel off. "We don't have much space, so we need to make do with our space."

"Perfect." Layla said happily, clapping her hands in front of her. "I'll help my daughter unpack. Koneko could you help?"

Koneko nodded.

The three women proceeded to make changes to the apartment as a whole while Naruto played tag with Ameyuri and Gilga in fox form.

**Chapter 10, DONE!**

** 1 Kakashi is a Dog Mink. The Mink tribe is from One Piece, and Kakashi is one for two reasons. It's cool, and the fact all Minx can use an ability called Electro, which is lightning, and what can Kakashi do with lightning? Also, yes, he has a Sharingan, and it will be explained later on.**

**2 Gai and Lee are Ogres, it made sense to me, but they are 'weak' looking ogres, with just their horns being the sign of their heritage. So, they look the same, just with horns. But the Eight Gates with change their skin tone, as Ogre in Japanese myth have a variety of skin colors.**

**3 YES, Obito and Rin are alive and are Yokai. They are also members of CP9. **

**4 Sengoku the Buddha is a partner of Yasaka's Yokai faction. He is actually a Buddha, not a yokai. And yes, I made him the post-time skip version, keeping his pre-time skip attitude, but he lightens up.**

**Well, I expanded the Yokai types. **

**Yokai: all basic Japanese yokai you can google.**

**Mink: One Piece tribe that live on the back of Zunesha: The Phantom Island Zou**

**Werebeast: One Piece Zoan-type Devil Fruits. **

**I thought about adding Paramecia and Logia types as well, but I am not sure how to explain Paramecia, as most devil fruit users are human. Logia types are easy, elemental Yokai that are close to Nature thus making them impervious to physical and magical attacks.**

**And any One Piece fan worth their salt noticed two very special things during the chapter, I will give you a personal shout out and PM you to ask how you noticed. So, One Piece fans be on the lookout for the two subtle hints of something yet to come.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think of the chapter? And if you want to let me know, review it, even if you hate it.**

**And once again, have a Merry Christmas!**


	11. Rapid New Life

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 1, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

HAPPY NEW YEARS! POSTING THIS AT 12 AM, ENJOY THE FESTIVITIES!

Review Response:

Doomqwer: I'm glad you enjoyed the lecture Zeoticus gave Rias, it was a little tough to make sure I kept Zeoticus on point.

Primarx: You're welcome.

T-B-R: Yes, Koneko will, Kunou will have to wait a while longer.

Draegoon: Oh, I agree with your rant. Issei doesn't deserve any of the girls he is with, except Asia. Rias for the first half of season one wasn't concerned and then all of a sudden, she is showing this level of anxiety and then tries to sleep with Issei to break the contract. Like, setting it up from the very beginning, or at least hinting at something was bothering her much earlier. Oh, wow, you are the only one to notice, but you missed one of the two. Congratulations on actually noticing it.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Chrolloz: Thank you.

Autismguy593: Oh, yeah, Ravel is encroaching Koneko's territory. I hope the Rivalry is better than it was in Ghoul. Hm, well, Naruto wouldn't allow them to fight.

Spacecore94: Thanks, it was hard figuring everything out and hopefully I don't fuck it up.

Calderoneric758: Zeoticus isn't afraid of Yasaka, he just knows how much this treaty affects everyone. He is just trying to be careful to not force younger generations of devils to fight in a war, like his oldest son had to.

Weslychraepen: No, no devil fruits, there isn't a thing like that.

Tera12: Thank you.

Animecollector: Oh, hell yeah, Koneko's is jealous.

TheRazgrizDragon: Yeah, it will.

Uday Sra: Thank you.

RedBurningDragon: Essentially, Obito will look like Hiei's Jagan eye form.

Dlowe265: I will.

Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 11: Rapid New Life**

Ravel's eyes fluttered open as she lay in her bed, Ameyuri and Gilga snuggling into her as they slept next to Ravel.

The room she was sharing with Koneko was dark, as it was still night.

Ravel felt pressure in her bladder and carefully got up and went to the restroom.

After washing her hands, Ravel made her way back and passed Naruto's bed, stopping as she saw Naruto sleeping, in his fox form.

He was moving and whimpering in his sleep, kicking off his blanket, leaving his pelt, himself, and the pillows on the bed.

"Mom…" Naruto whimpered, Ravel seeing tears in his closed eyes. "Xenovia, don't go…"

'Naruto.' Ravel thought as she sat on his bed and carefully ran her hand over his furred head.

Naruto's breathing slowed and calmed, his worry vanishing as he returned to a blissful slumber.

Ravel picked the blanket from the floor and got on the bed, slipping next to Naruto and pulling the blanket over the two of them.

Naruto snuggled into Ravel, her warm body soothing him further.

'Good night, Naruto.' Ravel thought as she kissed the top of his head, hugging him close to her as she fell back asleep.

**Next Morning…**

Naruto smiled as he fed the grim pups, who were eating out of their bowls Ravel brought with her.

The apartment was slightly altered with magic, giving the living room more space for Naruto to have more personal items, if he ever got any, and on the shared bedroom with Ravel and Koneko, now large enough to fit four beds if needed.

"Who are good girls?" Naruto asked as he patted the pups, getting happy barks and tail wags from them. "Thank you, you're too kind."

"Wait, you can understand them?" Ravel asked, wearing her night gown still.

"A little bit, I am a werefox and so I can understand all animals, but it is a little difficult." Naruto said as he rubbed his head across Gilga's cheek while Ameyuri licked his other cheek.

Ravel felt awestruck at this revelation while Koneko ate her cereal in silence, ignoring everything around her.

'Stupid Phenex, sneaking off in the middle of the night to sleep with Naruto.' Koneko thought aggressively as she ate. 'But the jokes on her, I kissed him twice on the lips.'

"Since today is Saturday, I would like to go get my school supplies and uniform." Ravel said sheepishly. "Would it be okay if you joined me, Naruto."

"Sure, I don't have…"

"I'll go with you as well." Koneko interrupted as she finished her breakfast. "I can help you when we go get your uniform."

Ravel's eyes slanted and her cheeks puffed a bit before she nodded in acceptance.

**Skip…**

Sengoku, without his goat and white jacket, walked down the street in his Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He looked like an elderly tourist, especially with the bag of chips he was snacking on.

'This is a good day.' Sengoku thought happily as he enjoyed his day off.

As a Buddha, Sengoku could sense life energy, like Yokai who used Senjutsu. He couldn't feel emotions like werefoxes, well older werefoxes with more tails, but he had a general idea of all the humans and yokai he felt around him.

Yes, one-third of the people around him were yokai disguised as humans who wanted to live amongst them.

There was a Gyuki Yokai taking the form of a muscled black rapper with sunglasses, slicked back white hair, a white head band, and blue bull horns tattooed onto his left cheek nearby, rapping his 'enka-rap' and was getting a lot of cheers from his fans.

There were many more, but he was the only one Sengoku could see.

However, there was a particular one that he felt closing in on him, actually, heading right past him.

Sengoku turned, looking across the street and saw Naruto, Koneko, and Ravel.

The Pawn and Rook carrying Ravel's school supplies in bags as they headed towards the Academy to get Ravel's uniform.

'There he is, Naruto Bael.' Sengoku thought as he munched on his chips, moving out of the way of the other humans. He looked at Naruto, seeing through the boy's illusion and saw his pelt. 'It's really sad to see that you died, Kushina. For a thief and assassin of your skill could have never gone down easily, but your weakness was your son. That is why Griselda was able to land that powerful blow which led to you being poisoned.'

Sengoku became solemn, and in that solemnness, he felt another yokai presence, very similar to Koneko's, something familial.

He looked away from the trio, up at a nearby shop, and glimpsed a black cat laying on the edge of the roof, looking at the three devils.

Her presence felt like a nekoshou and a devil.

'It could possibly be Kuroka.' Sengoku thought as he turned away and started walking again, throwing his garbage away. 'But it wouldn't be wise to start trouble in devil territory.'

He felt the presence of Naruto fade as he walked to his small temple shrine that he used to get to Kuoh.

'Naruto, you do have potential, but it is ruined by your intense fear of what you can do. Until that is rectified, your body will forever fall to the negativity of Senjutsu instead of being in harmony. Awakening is not far off from resurfacing.' Sengoku thought as he returned to Kyoto. 'If it does happen, I pray that you don't die.'

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto turned when he felt a pulse of nature energy for the second time that day at the shrine on the top of the hill.

'What is going on?' he wondered as he looked at the mountain.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Koneko asked as she too felt the pulse of energy, but didn't show it.

"No, nothing at all." Naruto replied as he kept walking, running a bit to catch up to Ravel with Koneko.

Kuroka, meanwhile, followed them discreetly.

'A powerful being, a god tier I think, was here and left, nya.' Kuroka thought as she watched her sister and Naruto interact with Ravel. 'Pesky devil child, rubbing the fact SHE gets to be near my beloved sister and fiancé, nya.'

At that thought Kuroka paused in her movements.

Kuroka, currently, is twenty-one years old. Six years older than Naruto and Koneko.

However, when she was five, her mother Fujima had a best friend.

A werefox named Kushina.

_Flashback…_

_"When is he going to be born, nya?" A young Kuroka asked as she had her hands on Kushina's massive belly. "And can he and my baby sister be friends, nya?"_

_Kushina and Fujima, who was four months pregnant, laughed at Kuroka's enthusiasm._

_"He will be born in another month, and I do believe my little Naruto will be happy to have you and your sister as his friends." Kushina said as she rubbed her belly, caressing Kuroka's hands with hers. "You are such a strong girl, Kuroka. I don't see him being with anyone else but you when you both grow up."_

_Kuroka's face erupted into a red blush. _

_Kushina basically said Kuroka could marry her son when they were older._

_Flashback End…_

Kuroka felt her heart tighten at these memories, but shook them off and continued to watch the trio of devils.

'He has grown up so much since he was a baby, nya.' Kuroka thought as she looked at Naruto. 'He was so cute back then, and now he is adorable, nya.'

After another hour of observation, Kuroka vanished as they headed home, having her fill of seeing Koneko and Naruto for the day.

**That Evening…**

Koneko watched in mild amusement as Ravel fumbled around the laundry room, trying to help out with the chores while Naruto was currently cooking dinner.

"Okay… this goes… here?" Ravel said as she put bleach in with the colored clothing, ruining some of Naruto's and Koneko's clothing.

They mixed their laundry to save time.

Koneko's amusement stopped there when she saw a pair of her favorite panties get bleached white as Ravel tried to overload the washer with more clothing.

'She really hasn't done this before?' Koneko questioned before deadpanning. 'Of course not, she is a noble.'

"Get in there…" Ravel growled as she pushed the clothing in, but it didn't budge.

The machine tried to move, but couldn't rotate.

"OH, THAT IS IT!" Ravel shouted as she threw a fireball at it and it exploded.

"Okay, Phenex, you have done enough damage." A scorched Koneko said, her short hair pushed back by the shock wave, but besides that she was fine. "While I get this fixed, go help Naruto."

Ravel, completely unharmed, scoffed and walked away as Koneko made a call to Rias, who had a devil from the Underworld come by and repair the damage.

"Hey, Naruto, is there anything I can do?" Ravel asked sweetly as she entered the kitchen. "Anything you need help with?"

Naruto, wearing a hair net on his head and tail, looked at Ravel with his blue curious eyes.

"Sure, could you chop these up into thin slices for our stew?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the area next to him that had freshly washed potatoes and carrots.

"Sure, sounds easy enough." Ravel said confidently as she walked next to Naruto, rolled up her sleeves, and grabbed the knife.

Koneko, having finished with the devil doing the repairs and paying him, walked in and saw Ravel chopping the potatoes and carrots into thick chunks instead of the thin slices Naruto asked for.

"Hey." Koneko said loudly to get Ravel's attention.

Ravel, who was focusing and didn't expect her name to be called, jumped and sliced off her finger, which hit the counter in a bloody mess.

"OW!" Ravel shouted as the stump was engulfed in fire, healing her and restoring her finger. "WHAT THE HELL CAT!"

"Not my fault you are screwing up." Koneko said as she pushed Ravel away and grabbed the knife. "Go sit at the table and wait, it's all you are good for."

Ravel was livid.

She watched as Koneko throw away the knife and cutting board along with her former finger before pulling out a new knife and cutting board, fixing the potato and carrot slices, making them the way Naruto needed them.

'I was going to do that.' Ravel thought as she marched off into her shared room.

She sat down on her bed and laid down with her cheeks puffed out in irritation.

'Stupid cat.' Ravel thought, her eyes watering a bit. 'So, what if I can't help clean the clothes or… or help cut food correctly… I can be helpful.'

Ameyuri and Gilga whimpered and pushed against Ravel's body, concerned for their mama.

Ravel felt them nudging her and she pulled them into a hug.

'I can be helpful.' She thought drowsily.

Ravel didn't leave her room for the rest of the night, having fallen asleep.

Next morning, Koneko woke up to the smell of baked goods.

'Who is cooking?' Koneko thought as she walked out of her room.

She entered the kitchen and saw Ravel pulling a tray of cookies and a pan of brownies out.

She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a shirt under her stained cooking apron, her hands covered in cooking mitts.

"Good morning, Koneko." Ravel said as she set the cookies and brownies on the stove before closing the oven. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did…" Koneko trailed off as she looked longingly at the sugary delights Ravel made, wanting to eat them.

"Morning…" Naruto mumbled as he pattered in and jumped into his chair in fox form, reverting to his naked human form with his privates covered with his pelt. "What smells so good?"

Before Ravel could answer, Naruto's phone went off, prompting him to grab it.

'Sairaorg?' he thought as he saw the name of the sender.

Naruto opened it.

_Naruto, I am sorry I insulted your mom during our argument. It was wrong of me to do so. I am worried about you, so please message me when you get this message. -Sairaorg_

Naruto looked at the screen and felt like it had been long enough. He responded.

_I forgive you Sairaorg. It was the heat of the moment._

_Thank you, Naruto. Kuisha and the others want you to know they love you and look forward to seeing you again._

_I do as well. Have a good day, Sairaorg._

Naruto smiled as he put his phone away and went back to the table to see some buttered toast on a small plate with a glass of juice where he normally sat.

The grim were eating their breakfast nearby while Nero was gone, having left for the day as she normally did.

Koneko and Ravel sat in the other empty seats.

"Did you make this Ravel?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Yes, I did." Ravel asked bashfully. "It's all I could make right now without screwing up."

"But you aren't a screw up." Naruto said honestly as he took a bite. "You aren't use to this style of living quite yet, so baby-steps."

Ravel smiled slightly, her heart going pitter-patter at his words of encouragement.

"And with lots of practice, you will be more useful than useless." Koneko stated as she ate her toast, ignoring the death glare Ravel was sending her.

"So, are you looking forward to starting school tomorrow?" Naruto asked curiously.

**Kuoh Academy, Class 1-A…**

Ravel was not prepared.

She had been homeschooled for her entire life up until this point, so she may have been a wee bit nervous.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ravel Phenex and I hope we can have a good year together." Ravel introduced herself, wearing her school uniform.

Many whispers were mumbled across the class.

"Are there any questions for Ms. Phenex?" Their homeroom teacher asked.

"Are you from a foreign country?" One student asked.

"Yes, I am from Europe." Ravel lied, which was mostly true due to the Underworld taking the shape of a modern-day Europe but with older Victorian dress, mostly.

Ravel answered a few more questions before being placed next to Koneko, in front of Naruto.

The classes went by slowly, but Ravel caught on quickly and soon became known as 'The Next Older Sister', next to Rias and Akeno due to her intelligence and beauty.

"You have a good first day of school, Ravel?" Rias asked her fellow King as she, Ravel, and Sona walked through the school to pick up the ORC clubroom to celebrate Ravel's promotion to King.

"It was a lot of fun." Ravel replied with a gorgeous smile. "Though some of the older boys were looking at me weird, and I didn't like it."

"Be careful of them, Ravel." Sona said concerned. "Some of them might do something, something harmful, and…"

"I see where you are going with this Sona, but don't worry to much." Ravel interrupted politely. "I have my familiars with me at all times, so I don't think anyone will hurt me too much."

Internally, Ravel was terrified of anyone hurting her.

"Oh, that is right, those Grim." Sona said as she glanced down and saw their eyes looking at her curiously. "Adorable little dogs they are."

"They really are, and Naruto bonded with them very well." Ravel said happily as they arrived at the ORC clubroom.

"SURPRISE!"

Ravel jumped a bit, grabbing her chest as her heart pounded ferociously against her ribcage, when confetti poppers went off and covered her, Rias and Sona in said confetti.

"Congratulations on becoming a King." Naruto stated as he appeared before Ravel and wrapped her in a tight hug, snuggling into her chest.

Issei cried a bit at this, but shook it off as he took a slice of the cake that was there.

"Thank you, everyone." Ravel said as she hugged Naruto back.

She was very happy to have a good friend, and hopefully, that number would increase.

**That weekend…**

Naruto was with Sona, Rias and her Peerage on a stray devil hunt, and Ravel decided to go home to their apartment to try cooking again, which she was getting better at, day by day, step by step.

He sighed in boredom while he sketched Sona doing paperwork.

Sona had given her Peerage the rest of the day off after all of them did well on a test they received that day.

Naruto closed his sketch book and laid down, looking at the wall until his eyes landed on a piano.

"Hey, Sona…" Naruto called out, getting her attention. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

Sona looked at the piano, which was a recent addition to the Student Council room.

"Yes, I was taught how to play at a young age." Sona answered, putting down her paper work. "Do you want me play you something?"

Naruto nodded, stars in his eyes as he did.

Sona giggled at his childish enthusiasm.

She walked over and sat down on the long bench. She lifted the cover to the keys and tested the piano's tuning before playing a song on it.

(Look up Rurouni Kenshin Opening – Sobakasu Piano Cover)

Naruto was entranced and sat next to Sona as she finished.

"Can I learn how to play?" Naruto asked giddily.

Sona smiled and pulled Naruto into a one-armed hug.

"Sure." Sona replied as she scratched the base of his ear. "But it will be tough."

**A few weeks later, March…**

"You still there, Kiba?" Naruto asked as he squatted over Kiba's prone body, which was laying across the ground, sweaty from their spar.

"Yeah…" Kiba gasped. "Just tired and hurt."

Kiba and Naruto had been training together since the middle of February.

Kiba wanted to test his striking power against Naruto's Rook Defenses when he increased them with Iron Body and Naruto wanted to further his mobility while using Iron Body.

It was a win-win for them both.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that my punches are heavier and stronger with both Rook Promotion and Iron Body." Naruto responded sadly as he helped Kiba up. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks, Naruto." Kiba responded, his lungs feeling like they were going to collapse.

"Want me to call Asia or Ravel to help heal you?" Naruto asked very concerned as Kiba's breathing was still irregular.

"Sure…" Kiba said before the sky darkened to quickly, thunder rumbling. "Actually, let's go to your apartment."

"Okay." Naruto said as he propped Kiba up, deactivating his Iron Body technique, but keeping his Rook Promotion active to help carry Kiba easier.

More thunder noises came and Naruto was getting on edge.

"Naruto, you alright?" Kiba asked as he saw how Naruto was starting to get frantic.

"…"

"What?"

"I feel something… Holy nearby… extremely powerful." Naruto said nervously. "It reminds me… of when mom and I were attacked by Griselda with her Durandal."

Kiba tensed.

'He and his mom were attacked by the best exorcist of the church?' Kiba thought as he felt uneasy.

"HELP ME!"

Naruto stopped as a priest shot out in front of him and Kiba.

The man was panicking as he looked around and saw Kiba and Naruto, who let Kiba stand on his own.

"PLEASE YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" the man shouted as he tried to move towards the devils. "HE IS COMPLETELY INSANE!"

The man let out a choked gasp as he was slashed from behind, his blood smearing the wet ground and it flowing to the drain.

"Now, now, no need to spread obvious truths about me." A familiar voice to Kiba said as the person stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto had never seen this man before, but the sword he wielded had a similar aura to Durandal, though it was weaker.

"Freed Selzen." Kiba growled as he summoned his Holy-Eraser devil sword.

"Oh, it's the shitty prince Knight from that fucking red head's group." Freed cackled, taking notice of Naruto, who stepped back when he felt the man's gaze on him. "Is this little brat one of your friends as well?"

Kiba stepped in front of Naruto, prepared to fight.

"Oh, okay if that is what you want," Freed said gleefully as he held up his sword, which glowed with a golden holy power. "Then let me introduce you to my new toy…"

"That aura…" Kiba said in shocked recognition.

He swung Holy-Eraser, its black tendrils of magic flew at Freed's sword, wrapping around it before attempting to drain the holy energy before the swords blade was destroyed, leaving the handle in Kiba's hands.

'Holy-Eraser was destroyed?' Kiba thought in horror as he summoned a base devil sword. "No doubt about it, that is one of the Excalibur Fragments."

"Excalibur?" Naruto asked, knowing the stories of King Arthur.

"Yes, this is the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flare, Excalibur Rapidly." Freed declared cockily and proudly. "But I call this… THE SUPER FAST SWORD!"

Naruto and Kiba saw Freed start running, before he drastically picked up speed and Kiba pushed Naruto out of the way, with him landing on the ground, and clashed with Freed.

"Oh, good eye there you fucking waste." Freed stated with a devious grin. "You noticed I was going for the little shit stain and you defended him. How… NOBLE!"

Free vanished again and appeared above Naruto, who was still on the wet ground, his weapon above his head.

Naruto saw this and used Shave, getting out of the way of Freed's swing, he vanished as Kiba tried to attack him again.

Naruto rolled over and got on his feet, entering his hybrid form.

"Oh-ho, so the little bastard is a yokai…" Freed said in amusement. "A werebeast… a werefox to be precise."

Freed's face pouted, and then showed pondering, as if he was thinking about something, before he started laughing hysterically.

"OH, My BOSS will love to meet you foxy." Freed giggled with his insanity etched on his face as he dodged another one of Kiba's attacks. "I have to inform him of what is happening now, so kill you next time, freaks."

Freed pulled a small object out of his jacket and threw it into the ground, activating off a loud bang followed by an intense white light, which hurt Naruto's ears and eyes.

His hearing was sensitive and he was color blind when in hybrid form or fox form.

Naruto reverted to human form and grabbed Kiba, who started to collapse.

'Finally,' Kiba thought as he was helped up. 'My vengeance is within my grasp.'

He remembered his friends from the Holy Sword Project, lead by Valper Galilei.

The sounds of the gun fire, their screams of pain, and the smell of their blood flooded his mind as Naruto got Kiba to his apartment with Koneko and Ravel.

As Naruto explained what happened, two cloaked individuals walked into the city.

Both had their hoods up, covering their faces.

One had a massive object tied to their back, covered in aura restraining bandages.

They stalked silently to the church where they were ordered to stay for the first night.

"Phew, that rain storm came out of nowhere, didn't it Xenovia?" One of them said as they removed their hood, revealing a very beautiful girl with long, light brown hair in pig tails with purple eyes.

"Indeed, it did, Irina." Xenovia replied exhausted as she removed her own hood, showing her short blue hair with her green bang. Her brown eyes looking around the empty church. "It isn't the greatest place, so after scouting tomorrow, we will find a better place to rest."

"Okay." Irina said as she removed her cloak and hung it up to dry.

She wore a skin tight body suit, it covered most of her body, minus a small segment on her back, arms and legs where her boots and gloves were separated.

Xenovia did the same, after removing the object from her back, wearing the same outfit but her gloves were fingerless while Irina's had the fingers covered.

"They said there was a small bathing pool here." Irina said as she pulled out the paper that had their orders. "Let's take a bath and warm up a bit before we go to bed."

"I think that is a good idea." Xenovia said as she ran her hands through her damp hair. "We would jeopardize our mission if we get sick."

"I know, that would be horrible." Irina said dramatically.

'I am on edge though.' Xenovia thought as she and Irina made their way to the bath. 'Why would we be told to make contact with the devils that hold dominance over this town? Lord Michael was acting slightly strange after getting the return letter from the yokai faction. He said that we would need to do this, but I feel like he is keeping something from us.'

Xenovia and Irina found the bath, heated it up and got in after undressing.

'I might be over thinking things.' Xenovia said as she relaxed into the warm water.

**Heaven…**

Michael took deep breathes.

"I still say I should have gone with them, Lord Michael." Griselda said as she looked at her leader.

Griselda wore her standard nun attire, giving off the air of a woman of the church, when beneath it was the number one exorcist.

However, there was one thing that kept people on edge.

On the visible part of the left side of her neck, up to her left eye brow, were three claw mark scars.

Mementos from Kushina in their last fight.

The last fight they ever had.

"No, Yasaka said it wasn't a good idea for you to go to Kuoh." Michael said after he finished calming down. "Kushina's son is there."

Griselda's eyes widened.

'So, Naruto was her son after all.' Griselda thought, her hands clenching.

"Griselda…" Michael said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Michael, please continue."

"As a part of the Peace treaty we formed with the Yokai faction all those years ago, I sent Xenovia and Irina there. I trust them completely. Sending you would have… complicated their mission." Michael stated. "I heard about Naruto from Yasaka, he is really torn up about what you did to his mom."

"She kidnapped him from the orphanage." Griselda replied calmly. "I found a human looking child, took him in for three days and then one night she breaks in and tries to run away with him before throwing the boy into the water."

"I know, Dulio informed me of what happened that night." Michael said as he stood up. "But the boy is her son, Griselda."

Griselda paused before she nodded.

"Yasaka explained what happened after Naruto was found by the Bael Heir." Michael continued. "He has a loving family. But the damage caused by you attempting to kill her and Kushina's death was too severe."

Michael looked Griselda in the eye, seeing her anger seething in her eyes.

"I don't think we should feel empathy for the son of a criminal." Griselda spoke honestly. "Especially when said criminal is the daughter of Kurama."

Michael turned to Griselda and glared at her, his magic weighing down on her.

"Never speak that name again." Michael ordered.

"Y-yes, sir."

Michael exhaled, relieving the pressure.

"Forgive me, I lost my cool." Michael apologized.

Griselda felt her knees shake as she and Michael recomposed themselves.

"In all honesty, Kushina's actions with Fujima are inexcusable. But that doesn't mean we should put her sins onto her son, who has no idea what Kushina has done." Michael explained. "However, Yasaka asked me to give you and Kuma a secret mission."

"May I ask what it is, sir?" Griselda asked as she watched Michael summon a sword.

Her eyes widened when she recognized this holy weapon.

**Chapter 11, DONE!**

**Well, the holy sword arc has been kicked off with an interesting start. Griselda and Michael have also been introduced. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, even if you hated, and enjoy the New Year.**


	12. First Encounter of the Sword Kind

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 5, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Dragon God xxx: Hm, I did a good job on Griselda.

Primarx: You are welcome.

Spacecore94: I know, Griselda is on thin ice that is stationed about a heater.

Silverbringer1: Why must Griselda die?

Draegoon: Yes, awakening. And there are no Devil Fruits. He didn't eat one. The Zoan class of Fruits are what the Werebeast sub-species of Yokai is based off of. Yes, Kuma is involved, but I am throwing my own twist on him. Yes, Kushina and Fujima were friends before they separated. Kurama is Naruto's gramps.

Djberneman: Kurama will be involved in the story.

Calderoneric758: You will have to see. Remember, there are many things Naruto doesn't know about Xenovia during their time apart.

Akuro361: Yeah, the grim puppies were to adorable for me to pass up, so I decided to reuse them.

Xenvor9: Really? You like it that much? Thank you, man. And thank you for the good luck, I'll seriously need it.

Doomqwer: Thanks, and yeah, the intro is adorable.

Fenris Silverblood: Yes, he is Kurama's Grandson. 1: Answer withheld. 2: Answer withheld. 3: Answer withheld. 4: Answer withheld. You will have to see the story unfold to get these answers.

Blank-name26: Yeah, I thought very carefully about the season transitions, as in the anime, the transitions are really shitty.

T-B-R: Think of it this way: Naruto has a slight fear of holy swords. Look at what Durandal did to Kushina? While that sword didn't poison her, it did leave her open to such a thing. So, holy swords are something Naruto would sub-consciously fear more than the other devils.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 12: First Encounter of the Sword Kind**

**Same night, Fallen Angel base…**

"… and after that, the little bastard turned out to be a werefox, boss." Freed said after explaining his night to said boss.

Excalibur Rapidly resting in its specialized sheath in his hand.

Said boss smirked evilly, chuckling.

"Now that is very good news Freed." He said, turning to face Freed.

Kokabiel.

One of the heads of the Fallen Angels, under Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai.

He was a tall man, long hair ending in curls at his shoulder blades. He had red sclera and pointed ears, giving him a sinister look. He wore a suit-like outfit that was specially made to be worn for battle.

Adorning his shoulders was a fur cloak.

"It has been a long time since I had a decent fight." Kokabiel stated darkly, running his hand through the cloaks fur. "Last werefox I fought was a hot piece of ass who made a name for herself as an assassin. Even with that injury on her back, I couldn't defeat her, you know."

"Really?" Freed asked in surprise. "Then how did she die?"

Kokabiel said nothing, but smirked as he pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid in it.

**With Issei…**

"If the painting isn't enough you can take my soul." Issei's would be client said nonchalantly with a lazy shrug.

"No, the painting will be fine." Issei said with a forced smile while he sweated a bit. "My King always says to take payment equal to the request, so that piece of art will be it."

The man chuckled and a short while later, he handed the painting to the devil with some rope.

Issei took the painting and tied it to his bike before leaving, not noticing the man looking at him through the window.

'The Red Dragon Emperor is a pretty funny guy.' Azazel said with a smirk. 'Although I would like to meet that werefox, he seems like an excellent research subject. Although…'

He out the window and saw a giant of a man with a light brown cloak with bear ears and Griselda wearing an exorcist cloak outside on the pavement.

'Well, well, well…' Azazel thought cockily as he saw them walk away. 'Seems the church has sent a team to watch me.'

**Kuoh, Naruto's Apartment, Night…**

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep.

His body was covered in sweat and he bolted up, eyes wide and his breathing erratic.

He grabbed his pelt and ran into the door leading to Koneko and Ravel's shared room, startling the two girls and the grim pups awake at the loud banging noise against the door, which was ripped off its hinges.

"Naruto?" Koneko asked in fright before she felt her bed shift and two arms wrap around her tightly.

She felt Naruto latch onto her with his legs and tail as he took panicked breathes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Ravel asked as she turned on the light and got up, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ameyuri and Gilga whimpered and jumped onto Koneko's bed, snuggling with the small blonde fox, who loosened his grip on Koneko to hug the Grim.

"I… had a bad dream…." Naruto shamefully answered, his face in Gilga's back.

Ameyuri whimpered and snuggled into the fox.

"Can you tell us what it was?" Ravel asked softly.

"It was a memory, then a nightmare."

_Dream Flashback…_

**_Italy…_**

_Naruto was sitting in a tree near a small town. It was a few miles outside Vatican. _

_He sat alone, wearing nothing but a boar hide pelt. _

_He could barely understand the Italian language on his own, so he listened to his mother's advice and stayed away from humans as much as possible, but it didn't stop him from taking an interest in them. _

_He watched as a merchant cart passed by, making his way to the city, but instead of taking a left at the turn, he took a right, confusing the pour boy. _

_Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and he followed the cart to an orphanage. _

_He lowered himself to ground level and when the cart stopped, a woman in a nun outfit stepped out along with a few men start unpacking the cart as the woman went into the building the and then some children came out with her. _

_Naruto felt his instincts telling him to run as he watched a handsome man, who was eating sweets, walked next to the woman and start talking to her. _

_Sadly, the adults didn't see one of the children, a young girl with medium length blue hair and brown eyes wander near the bushes, looking for a tree to climb._

_However, as she pushed through the bushes, she found Naruto, looking curiously into her eyes, standing at the same height as her. _

_'Wait…' Naruto thought as his eyes widened, realizing he was caught. _

_"Ehi, hai perso? ASPETTA DOVE SEI, FERMATI!" The girl shouted, drawing the attention of the woman and man as Naruto started running._

_He was running as fast as he could, and the next thing he knew, it was night within a few seconds and he was surrounded. _

_Many exorcists, the woman, Griselda wielding a massive blue and gold single edge sword, Durandal. _

_Said sword was impaling Naruto._

_End Dream Flashback…_

"I woke up then." Naruto said as he gripped Gilga's fur. "It didn't actually happen like that. What really happened was that Griselda caught me and offered me some shelter. She could see I didn't speak Italian, but I can speak Latin and we were able to talk and she decided to keep me and Xenovia together as she knew what I was due to my appearance not being hidden."

Ravel and Koneko shifted and pulled him into a dual hug.

"It's alright Naruto." Koneko said soothingly as he hugged him into her chest.

Ravel wanted do something, but decided it wasn't the best time for petty rivalry.

Naruto was soothed by Koneko's scent and warmth, falling asleep in her grasp, his tail wrapping around her.

"I think we should go back to bed." Koneko said with a yawn.

"Agreed, come on you two." Ravel said as she returned to her own bed, Ameyuri and Gilga jumping off Koneko's bed and snuggled into their mama's side and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba lay awake in his bedroom.

'Excalibur.' He thought for the thousandth time that night.

He remembered his friends who he lived with during his time during the Holy-Sword Project.

The same friends who sacrificed themselves for him to get out.

It was their sacrifices that allowed Kiba to meet Rias and become a devil.

For a while, the pain was dulled, but now that an Excalibur fragment was within the town of Kuoh, all those feelings of revenge flooded Kiba's body.

'I'll make you pay.' He thought as he drifted into a sleep tat offered no comfort or release of the waking world, only memories of his past.

**Next day…**

Naruto yawned as he locked the door to their apartment.

He wore his fox hood on his head as it was a cold morning and he didn't want to get sick.

"That is nice Naruto." Ravel said as she took notice of the hood that was sewn into Naruto's uniform. "Did you do that yourself?"

"No, Koneko did if for my birthday." Naruto answered as he looked up and saw Nero looking at him from a small tree branch near the window next to her nest within their home.

Naruto waved to her and Nero raised her wing, as if waving back, causing Naruto to smile.

"Your familiar is awfully strange, Naruto." Ravel said as they started walking to school. "I mean no disrespect, but she is disobedient and attacks you for no reason."

"I don't mind it as much." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

Koneko took Naruto's hand.

"I'll help keep you warm, just like last night." Koneko said cutely.

Naruto blushed and pulled his hood over his face.

Ravel's cheeks puffed out and she took his other hand.

"I am a Phenex, so it's only natural that I would be able to keep you warm much easier and better than anyone else." Ravel said as she used a simple heat spell and the small radius around Ravel warmed up.

"Oh, that is cool." Naruto said in awe.

Ravel smiled proudly as she walked.

Koneko internally scowled.

'I'll get the next one, Phenex.' Koneko thought as she relented her grasp on Naruto.

The trio walked for several minutes and passed by two cloaked women.

Naruto could tell they were women from their scents. However, one was familiar, with the hint of another familiar smell on their hands.

He turned to say something, but they were already turning down a different street, taking notice of the massive object on one of their backs.

'I guess I was mistaken.' Naruto thought curiously. 'I mean, it is winter and I can get sick.'

"You okay, Naruto?" Ravel asked as she realized he had stopped walking with them.

"I'm fine, just got lost in thought." Naruto replied.

As he turned, Naruto didn't notice the woman with the object on her back turn and look at him from behind.

'Naruto?' Xenovia thought, feeling disappointed when she saw three high school students. one male and two females. Not one of them looking like her friend Naruto, who she knew was a werefox from Griselda. 'I know I promised I would find you, but I can't help but feel like there is no way to find you.'

"Xenovia?" Irina asked as she waved her hand in front of her partner's face.

Xenovia scowled.

"What?"

"We are near the art gallery." Irina said as she pointed it out. "You want to check it out?"

Xenovia looked at where Irina was pointing.

"I think it would be nice to take a break for a bit." Xenovia said as she felt her shoulders tighten from carrying Excalibur Destruction around on her back.

Irina smiled all bubbly.

**Lunch…**

Naruto was eating a burrito as he played Yugioh against Saji, using his clones to transform into the monsters and attack each other.

"I activate my Shinato's Arc Magic card from my hand," naruto said as he placed the card on the table. "And sacrifice my Demise, King of Armageddon from my hand to special summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plain."

The clones popped and a new one appeared in the form of Shinato.

"Next, I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all magic and trap card." Naruto continued.

"FUCK!" Saji screamed as he moved all his destroyed cards to the graveyard.

"Now Shinato will attack you directly for game, my win, Saji." Naruto said with a childlike smile as he ate more of his lunch.

Sona watched as the werefox and her Pawn shook hands and started another game with a smile on her face.

'He acts so normal at times that I forget he has his issues.' Sona said as she relaxed, reading a good book.

Her phone went off and she answered it.

She read the text from Rias and was surprised to learn that two exorcists were seeking an audience with the Kings of the area, meaning her, Rias, and Ravel, after school.

Ravel, meanwhile, got the same text message, as she, Rias, and Sona exchanged numbers and opened a three-way message link.

'Exorcists…' Ravel thought with a slight panic. 'I haven't been able to reincarnated someone yet and now the church sends its hunters to our doorstep. Especially if one of them is Griselda, the one who killed Kushina.'

She and Sona replied they would be there, Tsubaki tagging along with her King.

Rias, in the ORC clubroom, messaged Sairaorg of what was going to happen, asking him to be ready to come to Kuoh is anything happened.

She knew about Naruto's disdain for Griselda from when Naruto asked Asia if she knew Griselda, so if she appeared, then there would be utter chaos and Sairaorg would be needed if the whistles she and Sona had didn't work and if Koneko could not reach Naruto's ears.

'Please, Satan's, don't let this be a horrible mistake.' Rias thought to her brother and the other Satan's.

"Buchou, is everything alright?" Issei asked as he sat on the ground, taking occasional glimpses under Rias's desk, trying to see her panties.

"For now, yes, but after school, I don't know." Rias answered honestly. "Just be ready for if things get out of hand, and be on your best behavior. Remember, you are on a smaller leash now, same as the others."

Issei laughed a little and nodded, before pouting.

'Buchou's dad is right though.' Issei thought after a while. 'I should pick when and where to be perverted.'

**After school…**

"Koneko and I have something important Naruto." Ravel said as she, Naruto, Koneko, and their classmates prepared to go home. "It should only take an hour…"

"I'll wait with Sona."

"She and Tsubaki will be joining us, so you will have to spend time with her peerage." Koneko interrupted, having been filled in on what her King was going to do.

Naruto nodded as he took off his fox-hood sweater and put it in his bag.

"Alright." He said as he turned to leave.

Ravel stopped him.

"Yes, Rav…"

Ravel cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips, blushing as she did.

Koneko's eyes widened, her pupils thinned.

Everyone in the classroom saw this.

The boys were jealous, and yet were silently cheering Naruto on.

The girls were awing at the 'Fox Mascot' and 'The Next Big Sister' kissing.

'This meeting might not end well, meaning I won't be able to see him for a while, so I'm taking this chance.' Ravel thought as she released Naruto's blushing face and pulled back her lips. A small strand of saliva connecting them.

Naruto took two breathes, looked at Ravel's face, then Koneko.

His mind was hazy and his heart was racing.

He had no clue what to do.

His Instinct reaction: Run.

And run he did, all the way to the Student Council Room.

Ravel was feeling all sorts of tingly in her body, specifically her loin area and was dragged out of the room by a steaming Koneko.

'I'm going to kill her.' Koneko thought as she stormed across campus with Ravel dragged behind her. 'After this, she is DEAD!'

She entered the room, seeing the rest of her Peerage family there, with Sona and Tsubaki.

The two Kings sat on a couch across from Xenovia and Irina.

"Thank you for arriving, Koneko, Ravel." Rias said politely as Akeno poured the two exorcists some tea.

"Sorry for being late, Buchou." Koneko apologized and threw Ravel across the room into the space next to Sona, knocking her out of her sexual high.

"OUCH!" Ravel shouted, startling everyone. "KONEKO!"

Ameyuri and Gilga manifested in their large forms and Koneko was prepared to fight, the battle Kimono Naruto gave her magically appearing on her body like Akeno's shrine maiden outfit.

"Okay, that is enough you two." Sona said sternly, standing up and flaring her magic. "We have guests, be respectful."

"Sorry, Student Pres." Koneko said as she powered down, her uniform returning.

Ravel apologized and sat down as Ameyuri and Gilga returned to her shadow while Koneko moved to the back, watching the exorcists, both sporting confused and shocked looks.

"Greetings, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Ravel Phenex." Xenovia said as she lowered her hood. "I am Xenovia Quarta, apprentice of Griselda."

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto sneezed.

"EW!"

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized.

One of Sona's Members looked at Naruto.

"Hey, where is your jacket with the hood on it?" she asked as she knew that jacket was important to Naruto.

"Oh, its here in my bag." Naruto said as he tapped his book back as continued to sketch.

"Didn't you say Koneko gave it to you?" a different girl asked as she was doing her homework.

"Yeah, she did." Naruto replied, his stomach growling.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small baggie of brownies.

"Did Koneko also make those?"

"No, Ravel did."

Most of the girls got a vicious smirk.

"So, Naruto." Momo asked as she scooted over towards Naruto. "Who do you like more?"

Naruto looked at Momo in confusion with his head tilted, ears following gravity and making his look even more adorable.

"What do you mean by 'like'?" Naruto asked slowly, not understanding what Momo meant.

"Ravel or Koneko, who would you like to have as your girlfriend?" Momo asked bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened as his face became red as he remembered Koneko and Ravel kissing him on the lips.

He vanished from sight and was in the corner, under his pelt, still as a board.

As if he was trying to blend into the wall.

However, he felt two presences on the campus near the old school building.

Two Holy auras.

Two Holy Swords.

'Is that… Issei and Kiba?' Naruto thought as he shot up and vanished through his teleporting circle, leaving his jacket and bag in the clubroom and the peerage of Sitri confused on where he went.

**Old Campus Building…**

"HERE I GO…" Issei shouted with a dopey smile on his face as he lunged at Irina, who wielding Excalibur Mimic as a katana. "DRESS BREAK!"

Irina, having been informed of Issei's finishing move by Koneko, dodged and Issei had his arms posed to strike Koneko and Asia.

However, Naruto appeared before Issei, causing the Red Dragon Emperor to smack into him, his hands hitting Naruto's chest and back, placing the markers on him and destroying his school clothes.

Naruto took no notice as his uniform was destroyed into nothing, leaving him naked as the day he was born with his pelt in his right hand, luckily not being destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Irina screamed, covering her eyes at the naked Naruto.

"Koneko, Ravel, you alright?" Naruto asked as his tail swayed, not caring he was naked while Asia covered her eyes and Rias and Akeno couldn't help but stare. "You hurt?"

Kiba and Xenovia, who were clashing nearby, stopped what they were doing when Irina screamed.

"Naruto, put some clothes on." Kiba shouted aggressively, returning his focus to Xenovia, who returned the favor.

'Naruto?' Xenovia thought as she glimpsed at Naruto, looking away with a blush as he was still naked.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he put his hands on his hips. "I like the feeling of the chill air on my penis anyway, so why should I wear clothing. My family jewels are magnificent."

Koneko laughed her head off while Ravel brained Naruto, causing her hand to hurt when he used Iron Body.

"Just… Use a transformation." Ravel huffed in held back anger as she held her healing hand.

"Oh, fine." Naruto whined as a cloud of smoke covered him and he was once again covered in 'clothing' and tied his pelt around his waist. "Still breezy."

"Did you say your name is Naruto?" Xenovia asked as she kept her eyes on Kiba, who had yet to lower his sword.

Naruto turned at looked at Xenovia, confusion written all over his face.

'Great, exorcists.' Naruto thought. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

He saw the sword in Xenovia's hands and the katana slicing into Issei's stomach, a purple smoke coming from the wound.

'Shit, these swords are emitting the same aura as that sword that freak was using… they are Excalibur fragments.'

Xenovia moved over to Naruto, not breaking eye contact with Kiba.

Once next to Naruto she looked at him, his slightly tense and confused face as he looked at her.

"Naruto, it's me, Xenovia." She said as she lowered Destruction, Kiba seeing this and lowered his own.

Allowing a small break would help him recover a bit.

Naruto's confusion got worse.

"No… you're not."

Xenovia blinked.

"Yes, I am." Xenovia said urgently, trying to prove her identity to her long-lost friend.

"I can prove you aren't Xenovia." Naruto said before he was covered in a puff of smoke, revealing an eight-year-old version of Xenovia with long hair, no green fringe, wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt. "First off, the Xenovia I know looked like this. Second…"

Naruto walked up, still looking like child Xenovia, and grabbed Xenovia's breasts, causing her to blush a deep crimson, causing a small jolt of pleasure go through her body.

Naruto reappeared behind her and grabbed her butt.

"Xenovia wouldn't hide hams… on... her ass…" Naruto stopped as he gently pushed and smushed her cheeks. 'Oh shit… they're real…?'

'LUCKY BASTARD!' Issei thought as he watched Naruto's hands sink in and out of Xenovia's ass cheeks.

"STOP IT!" Xenovia shouted kicked Naruto away, even more red in the face and her breathing heavy.

"SORRY!" Naruto said, breaking his transformation, reverting back to being covered in 'clothes'.

Koneko's nose wrinkled a bit and glared at Xenovia, smelling the girl's sexual fluid through the tight body suit.

Xenovia looked at Naruto, embarrassment written all over her face.

She knelt down next to him.

"Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena." Xenovia said in Latin, making Naruto look at her in recognition, eyes wide.

"Quam benigma, quam amoena, O castitatis lilium." Naruto finished. "Xenovia… it's really you?"

Xenovia nodded, getting a big hug from Naruto… before he jumped back.

"What…?"

"Cross."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Xenovia said as she remembered she wore a crucifix. "Wait, you're a devil?"

"Yeah… I got turned about seven years ago." Naruto answered bashfully. "Do you hate me?"

"What? No."

Sona, Tsubaki, Ravel, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei were confused as they watched Naruto interact with their enemy.

"How did you escape?" Xenovia asked. "That woman took you away… I thought you were dead."

"What… No, mom would not hurt me like that." Naruto said as he smiled.

'Mom?' Xenovia thought in confusion.

"Yes." Naruto said before he was covered in a puff of smoke and there he was, looking like his mother in her prime. "This is my mom."

'Wow…' Was what went through the minds of the devils.

They didn't have any knowledge on what Kushina looked like, so they were in awe at how beautiful she was.

Xenovia pulled out a small pocket bingo book, church issue, and opened it to a red tabbed page, turning it to show Naruto, who looked at it.

_Kushina_

_Species: Werebeast, Fox _

_Age: Unknown_

_Sex: Female_

_Info: Known partner of Nekoshou Fujima, Daughter of Kurama._

_Danger Class: S_

_Do not engage at any cost._

Naruto swiped the book and looked at the image of his mother, reverting back to normal.

'Mom…' He thought with watery eyes as he looked at her photo, looking younger than he remembered. 'What's this?'

Naruto saw a second tab.

Where the first one was red, this one was white.

Opening it, Naruto was immediately confused.

"Hey, Koneko, why are you in here?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her, showing her the image.

The picture was of a nekoshou woman. She had long white hair, amber eyes and had a sleek figure.

_Fujima_

_Species: Nekoshou_

_Age: Unknown_

_Sex: Female_

_Info: Known partner of Werefox Kushina_

_Danger Class: S_

_Do not engage at any cost_

"That's not me, Naruto." Koneko said as she looked at him. 'But… the resemblance. It couldn't be…'

"Oh, okay." Naruto replied, turning his attention back to Xenovia. "Why is my mom in this book, Xenovia?"

"Naruto, your mom was a thief and assassin." Xenovia said in a matter of fact tone. "Don't you know that?"

Naruto dropped the book. His eyes wide and dilated.

Many things clicked in Naruto's head. Many questions answered.

"No… stop lying." Naruto said as he started breathing erratically. "She is my mom, so stop lying."

"Naruto, I'm not lying." Xenovia said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Kushina is a criminal…"

His fingers twitched.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted as he entered Hybrid form, grabbing Xenovia's wrist.

Sona acted quickly and whipped out her whistle and gently blew it.

Naruto's ears twitched and he shrank into his fox form.

He jumped into Koneko's arms, shaking with rage and anxiety.

"Take me home…" Naruto begged. "Please…"

"Naruto…" Xenovia tried to say.

"Okay." Koneko cut Xenovia off and teleported back to their apartment with Ravel.

Xenovia felt sadness fill her very being.

'Maybe… I shouldn't have said that.' Xenovia thought, but could not dwell on it as she looked at Rias. "Are you Naruto's master?"

"No, that would be my cousin, Sairaorg Bael." Rias answered.

"Can I talk to him?" Xenovia said as she wrapped Excalibur Destruction in its aura repressing bandages.

Rias was confused.

"I want to meet Naruto's master…" Xenovia explained as she pulled her cloak back over her shoulders.

Rias looked at Sona.

"I feel like Sairaorg would be willing to talk to you, if he isn't busy." Sona said as Rias texted him.

Xenovia nodded.

"Xenovia, what are you doing?" Irina asked in a hushed voice. "We aren't supposed to be getting help…"

"But we were never told that we couldn't ask for help." Xenovia responded. "Remember, we are facing a cardinal Fallen, and the two of us… might not be enough. I don't want to die, nor do I want to lose you, Irina."

Irina was touched at Xenovia's sentiment.

"Okay, what do you want Rias?" Sairaorg asked as he appeared. "I don't mind this, but… where is Naruto?"

He expected to get jumped, but when he wasn't, he was a little on edge.

"You are Naruto's master?" Xenovia asked.

Sairaorg's attention was pulled towards the exorcists.

"You… are you Xenovia?"

"Yes, I am."

"Naruto talked about you a lot when we first met, always saying he wanted to see you again." Sairaorg explained, getting a smile from Xenovia. "However, I was asked come here because you wanted to talk to me."

**Apartment…**

Naruto, once again in human form, shivered in anger as he was wrapped in his pelt with Ravel trying her best to calm him down while Koneko made some tea.

"It's okay, Naruto…" Ravel whispered for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

Naruto shook his head no.

"Ravel… she is lying…" Naruto said as Koneko walked in. "My mom wasn't a thief. There is no way she would be hunted by the church…"

Ravel and Koneko watched Naruto grip his head, tear swelling and falling from his eyes.

"It can't be true…" Naruto whimpered. "Mom never hurt anything unless it was when she went hunting…. Sure, we traveled a lot, not staying in one spot for too long… but, but that doesn't me she was a killer… Right?"

Ravel and Koneko had no idea what to say.

"TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Naruto yelled, grabbing their uniforms, his eyes red. "Please… Just tell me… When mom died and piece of me died also, so tell me that what she said wasn't true."

He let them go and curled into a ball, turning into a fox.

Koneko looked at Ravel.

'What should we do?' Koneko thought worriedly as she couldn't think of anything.

There was a knock at the door.

Koneko picked Naruto up and handed him to Ravel before heading to the door.

Upon opening it she scowled.

Xenovia and Irina, holding a thin painting, were on their doorstep.

"WAIT!" Xenovia shouted as Koneko tried to slam the door shut.

Upon hearing Xenovia's voice, Naruto's eyes widened and squirmed his hardest out of Ravel's grasp and scuttled under his bed.

"We want to talk." Irina said sheepishly as Koneko opened the door to look at them.

Koneko growled a bit and opened the door.

"Come in, sit on the couch." She said coldly.

**Chapter 12, DONE!**

**Well, that happened.**

**Naruto finally learns about his mom's 'job' and righteously freaked out. **

**Azazel is on someone's shit list. **

**Kokabiel clearly has something nefarious planned. **

**And Xenovia clearly is going to want to fuck Naruto. **

**I am only guessing here. **

**Anyway, you know the drill. **

**Please review even if you hate it. I want to know what you all think, especially with this development.**

**Also, yes, I did have Naruto and Xenovia say the end lyric to Lilium in Latin.**

**Also, got some new cover art for this story. My girlfriend drew it, she loves this story, and wanted to do something, so she made some art, and hopefully, you guys like it. **


	13. Divulgence of My Secret

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 12, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: Don't want to say much about it, as it is a huge spoiler. Well, Naruto groped Xenovia's butt and boobs, and she enjoyed it, so her line of thinking is 'I have to marry him' so of course she would get the idea to fuck Naruto. I want to hear the Game Theory joke. Oh… my… god… That is food for thought. 'Can Kuma with his Paw-Paw powers move the world?' I spent an entire night with my One Piece friends and we concluded, that if Kuma's Ursus Shock was given enough time to get extraordinarily huge, approximately the size of the moon or earth and then condensed, could Kuma move the earth. Now here is some food for thought for you: If Kakashi and Obito worked together, could the warp the entire world into that sub space of Obito's, the one where they fought during the war?

Chrolloz: Hm, good idea. Who wants a Flashback from Kushina's past? It would have to be Kuroka's memories, as she is THE ONLY one who knew her in the group of people Naruto knows.

Jupiter50: Thank you man.

Uday Sra: Thank you.

TheRazgrizDragon: Thank you, the picture is cute, isn't it? Oh, yeah, Kunou was purposely left out, these are the ones Naruto is going to be romantically involved with in the story. Kunou is to young, even I have limits when it comes to that. Oh, yeah, the story will be more interesting with Xenovia, especially certain aspects.

Spacecore94: Oh, god you have no idea.

Calderoneric758: Why not make it both sad and beautiful?

BigBoySpartan: Thank you, man.

AxeMan18: One of my favorite reviews. I agree, I never liked any scene with Xenovia and Issei. *Shudder* I can't watch them either. And since Xenovia is my favorite girl, I absolutely enjoyed (Read as Nosebleed) writing Naruto groping Xenovia's boobs and butt. This scene was actually inspired by Magi.

Haseothesage: Thank you, she says thank you as well.

R-king: Thank you man.

Tera12: Thank you.

Doomqwer: yeah, well, being Kurama's daughter is partially the reason why she is hated, especially for what they did. And yes, this fucks Naruto up a bit more.

Youngdrgn: You're welcome.

T-B-R: I enjoyed (Nosebleed) writing the groping scene with Xenovia, it shows Naruto's innocence and stupidity along with Xenovia's hidden pervert. Yes, why wouldn't she want his werefox babies, he made her feel so good in a way she never thought possible.

Fellipus: I would say your English is actually pretty good, I would have never noticed. Yeah, Xenovia is my favorite girl, alongside the girls I have in the harems of Werefox and Ghoul. Oh, Naruto won't react politely towards Griselda and probably will attack her. and I accept your hug, my good friend.

Fallout4: Thank you. I just post whenever. Way back in 2014, when I was writing Village Hidden in Fairies, I did it weekly, and it affected my school work, and so I just post whenever I can finish a chapter, so posting will be inconsistent. Sorry.

AcidESP: Cool name, sounds trippy. Thanks, I hope I can keep your interest.

LLOYDROCKS: Thanks, I think the art is adorable, and funny enough, my girlfriend just finished artwork of Naruto's children with this story's harem as babies. I am debating if I should set it up as the cover art or wait.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel,

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 13: Divulgence of My Secret**

**Naruto's Apartment…**

Irina and Xenovia were sitting on the small couch, Excalibur Destruction propped against the couch arm.

They were shocked when they saw Koneko kick Naruto's bed up in the air and grab the clothes wearing fox.

"Calm down Naruto." Koneko said as he squirmed like a wounded animal. "They… WON'T hurt you…"

She wasn't just talking to Naruto, but the exorcists as well.

Xenovia felt guilt flood her system as she watched her friend be forced to calm down when he had his ear massaged.

However, he wasn't completely relaxed.

"Here." Ravel said as she handed Xenovia and Irina some tea.

"Thank you." Irina said bubbly, kissing her cross. "God Bless you."

All three devils cringed and gripped their heads, Naruto's paws on top of his ears, and screaming a bit.

"I don't like you much…" Naruto growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Irina apologized. "Force of habit."

Naruto frowned as he closed his eyes.

Xenovia and Irina both felt out of place as they sipped their tea in silence.

"So, why are you two here?" Ravel asked with Ameyuri and Gilga watching the two exorcists from her shadow.

"Well…" Xenovia muttered.

"We talked to your King, Naruto." Irina said, getting Naruto to open his eyes.

_Flashback…_

_Sairaorg sighed, having been told what happened before he was called to Kuoh. _

_"Well, I can honestly say you did screw up." Sairaorg said as he cupped his hands. "Naruto was severely damaged mentally when Kushina died. So, you telling him that she was a killer goes against what he knew her as. He can't accept it." _

_"But she was a killer." Xenovia interrupted. "Kushina and her partner killed many before both of them vanished twenty years ago."_

_Sairaorg nodded in agreement. _

_"That may be true, but she was not a killer as she raised her son." Sairaorg informed her. "However, I want to hear your side of the story?"_

_"What story?"_

_"How you met Naruto?"_

_"Well, I met him when we were children." Xenovia started. "I noticed he wasn't a normal child, and Griselda had me look after him. We got very close during the three days we were together. Then, one night, Kushina kidnapped him and I haven't seen him since."_

_Sairaorg, Sona, and Rias were surprised to learn this. _

_"I see." Sairaorg said as he sat down. "Xenovia, you introduced yourself as Griselda's apprentice to Rias and Sona."_

_"Yes, I did." Xenovia said unsure of what Sairaorg was trying to get at._

_"Naruto hates Griselda." Sairaorg stated bluntly. "And by extension, Durandal, the sword Griselda has."_

_"Wait…" Irina said as she looked at Xenovia, whose eyes were widening. "Didn't Griselda give you…"_

_Xenovia slapped her hand over Irina's mouth. _

_"You have it, don't you?" Sona asked._

_Xenovia averted her eyes and nodded. _

_"Fuck…" Rias said as she rubbed her temples._

_"Naruto will probably have a field day." Sairaorg muttered. "An angry one. Keep that to yourself, we don't know what Naruto will do if he finds out."_

_"That goes for all of you." Rias said to her remaining Peerage, who was still there, listening, and now nodding dumbly as they knew what Naruto was capable of. _

_"Understood, Buchou." All but Kiba said. _

_"If that is all, I'll be off." Sairaorg said with a small amount of fear. 'Kuisha is going to kill me.'_

_"Now, what is your mission?" Sona asked after Sairaorg left._

_End Flashback…_

"What did Sairaorg say?" Naruto asked.

The two exorcists were in a memory haze, which they were now snapped out of.

"Oh, he wanted to know our mission." Irina said in a hurry, not wanting to say too much.

Xenovia nodded.

"I see." Naruto said as he held his pelt.

"We told him we are hear hunting for the stolen Excalibur Fragments." Irina continued, lifting up her arm to show her armlet. "I have Excalibur Mimic."

"I have Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said as she motioned to her massive sword.

The three devils were on edge around these two even more.

"We have to hunt down Kokabiel, a cardinal fallen, and the one behind the Fragment swords being stolen." Irina explained.

"That is stupid." Naruto interrupted. "Sending two mortal girls to face a cardinal fallen? What a joke, or are the higher ups high on their horses."

"Naruto," Koneko said as she flicked his nose, making him grab it. "That's not nice."

Naruto grumbled, his ears flat as he lay on the couch, cuddling his pelt.

"And after we explained everything, your friend, the Knight, stormed off." Irina said in a slight worry. "I hope he is going to be okay."

'Kiba…' Naruto and Koneko thought together.

"Also, we don't have a place to stay…" Xenovia tried to say.

"No." Koneko and Ravel said in unison.

"But…" Irina spoke.

"No, there is a small and cheap motel down…"

"We don't have any money." Xenovia revealed with an embarrassed look.

"Why not?" Ravel asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "It seems illogical for the Church to send its workers on jobs like this without money."

"Actually, they did." Xenovia countered, glancing at Irina, who looked bashful as she blushed. "But this one went and bought a fake painting, spending all the money we were given."

"The nice man did say it was an original." Irina said bashfully, trying to defend herself.

Ravel dead panned.

'Really?' Koneko thought with a questioning look.

'She is that stupid to buy this, then I think they are doomed.' Naruto thought.

Even Ameyuri and Gilga were glancing at Irina like she was stupid.

"Is it that one?" Ravel asked as she pointed to the painting next to Irina, who nodded.

Said painting was set on fire by Ravel.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Irina shouted as she tried to put the fire out, but the painting was sadly turned to ash. "What was that for?"

"A hard lesson." Ravel said with an upset glare. "So, Koneko, Naruto, what should we do?"

Naruto, Koneko, and Ravel were gathered together, wearing black cloaks and the lights were out, except the candles the three held in their hands. Well, Naruto was in fox form, so he was much smaller, couldn't hold a candle, and his muzzle stuck out of the hood.

'What… happened?' Xenovia thought as she and Irina watched this play out, the three whispering to each other. 'They look like cultists.'

The cloaks and candles vanished, the lights turning back on as Naruto walked in front of the two exorcists.

"We will let you stay." Naruto said seriously. "Under two conditions."

Irina and Xenovia swallowed the lumps in their throats.

"First, don't pray out loud or bless us." Naruto said, holding up one finger, now raising a second. "Second…"

Naruto held up his pelt.

"Apologize to me and mom for saying such lies about her." Naruto demanded.

Xenovia and Irina blinked.

'That's all?' Irina thought as she looked at the boy, holding out the pelt.

Xenovia was wracked with emotions and thought.

'If I say I was lying, then I would be lying right now.' Xenovia thought as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

They showed hope, want, and behind those, she saw desperation.

Her face softened into a gentle hurt expression.

Xenovia gripped her hand.

'Lord, please forgive me.' She thought.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I lied to you." Xenovia said convincingly. "I said it because I wanted to get a rise out of you."

Naruto immediately smiled and hugged Xenovia.

"I forgive you." He said as he snuggled into her.

Xenovia smiled, her heart being torn apart.

"And I promise I'll try to keep the praying to a minimum." Irina said, hoping she would.

"Same here." Xenovia said as Naruto released her and walked up to Ravel and Koneko with a dopey smile, in cloud nine.

"Okay, since you agreed to our terms, you may stay here." Koneko said with not so hidden disdain. "You got any clothes to wear besides those body suits?"

Xenovia and Irina deadpanned.

"Oh, don't worry." Naruto said as he spun around. "My clothes can expand to fit anyone. So, you can borrow some of my clothes."

To prove his point, Naruto entered hybrid form.

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia said as she watched Naruto, who reverted back to normal, pull out two shirts and two pairs of sweat pants.

"You are welcome." Naruto said as he handed them over. "Alright, I'll get dinner started."

Naruto entered the kitchen, pulling out his phone and hitting Youtube and hitting his favorite playlist.

Queen.

It was Kushina's favorite band and she would sing their songs to Naruto.

(Insert 'Love of My Life' by Queen)

Xenovia and Irina changed into the borrowed clothing, which indeed expanded and fit them snuggly, but not to tight.

Ravel and Koneko, however, were not happy as they watched the two exorcists put their body suits away in bags.

'That girl…' Koneko thought as she entered the kitchen to help Naruto. 'She is hiding something. I can tell by the flow of her magic…'

Koneko slapped her cheeks.

'No, no, no, bad Koneko. No senjutsu.' Koneko thought as she slapped her cheeks several more times.

"You okay?" Naruto asked worriedly?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never been better." Koneko said as she started helping him.

Meanwhile, Ravel was brushing Gilga.

"Oh, who is the cutest wittle thing?" Irina said as she brushed Ameyuri. "You are. You are."

Ameyuri's tail wagged back and forth from the attention she was getting.

Ravel looked at Xenovia, who was looking at the few pictures Naruto had on his bedside table.

It wasn't barging and entering, as his room was a part of the living room.

'So, this is the peerage he belongs too.' Xenovia thought as she looked at the picture Sairaorg and Kuisha gave Naruto for his birthday. 'He seems so happy.'

"So, you are Xenovia?"

Xenovia turned around and saw the woman from the photo.

"Hey, Kuisha." Ravel greeted, standing up after finishing her brushing of Gilga.

"Greetings Ravel." Kuisha said politely, not taking her eyes off of Xenovia.

Naruto's ears twitched and he walked out of the kitchen and smiled a huge smile and lunged at Kuisha.

"KUISHA!" Naruto shouted as he hugged her tightly.

"Naruto." Kuisha said as she ruffled Naruto's hair, caressing his ears. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Naruto said as he snuggled into Kuisha's warmth. "You staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I will." Kuisha said with a smile.

Naruto hugged her once more and returned to the kitchen.

"Listen here, you…" Kuisha said as she walked up and got into Xenovia's face. "You hurt my son…"

Kuisha grabbed Xenovia by her shirt, careful to not tough her crucifix.

"I will rain down pain and suffering on you, the likes of which you couldn't dream of." Kuisha said as her face was a centimeter from Xenovia's face. "Do. You. UNDERSTAND?"

Xenovia nodded, unable to talk.

'She is crazy…' Xenovia thought as Kuisha let her go.

"Good, happy we could come to an understanding." Kuisha said as she walked up to Ravel, and Irina. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice… to meet you too." Irina said nervously as she shook Kuisha's hand.

'Kuisha is intense as usual.' Ravel thought as Ameyuri and Gilga returned to her shadow.

Kuisha sat down, listening to the music Naruto was playing, the song ending and 'Killer Queen' started up.

'That I am a Killer Queen.' Kuisha thought with a stifled giggled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Irina asked Naruto and Koneko, not feeling comfortable doing nothing to help.

"Please do." Naruto said as he pulled out a pan and spatula while Koneko finished preparing the ingredients. "Can you cook the Salisbury steak patties?"

While Irina started to help cook dinner, Kuisha was looking around and saw Naruto's art book, the one he got from Sona.

"Naruto, can I look at your art book?" Kuisha asked, loudly, getting Ravel and Xenovia's attention.

"Sure." Naruto called out from the kitchen.

Kuisha grabbed the book, with Ravel and Xenovia looking over her shoulder, opened it.

There were several pictures of Sona, Ravel, Koneko and Nero.

All of them were decently drawn, showing that Naruto had room for improvement.

Nero, the real one, fluttered in and landed on the table, were her other bowl was kept.

"There you are, Nero." Ravel said as she saw the tiny swallowtail land.

Nero made a noise and looked over, seeing Irina in the kitchen and Xenovia with Ravel and Kuisha.

She deadpanned and flew up to her nest, settling in, closing her eyes.

Killer Queen ended and Save Me started in its place.

'As usual, she is lazy.' Ravel thought as she returned her gaze to the sketches, awing at one of her, Ameyuri, and Gilga.

There were individual pictures of his Peerage family.

Kuisha smiled warmly as she saw the one of her and Naruto.

'He is my son, in all but blood.' Kuisha thought as she continued to browse the sketchbook.

The song's finished, going through Another one Bites the Dust, Sheer Heart Attack, and It's Late.

"Alright, dinner is ready." Naruto called out as Irina and Koneko exited, as Bohemian Rhapsody started playing.

Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuisha sat down at the table, which was big enough for two people. Koneko, on the other hand, brought the smaller coffee table near them.

"Eat it while its hot." Naruto said as he brought out a platter of delicious looking Salisbury steak along with seasoning, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"Looks delicious." Ravel said as she prepared herself to eat.

"Yeah, it does." Xenovia stated.

"Thank you, Naruto, Koneko, Irina." Kuisha thanked.

Ameyuri and Gilga removed themselves from Ravel's shadow after Naruto put the platter in the middle of the table. He had moved over and filled their food bowls.

They thanked Naruto by rubbing into him before digging into their own food.

Naruto, Kuisha, Xenovia, Ravel, and Irina took their first serving, and Naruto sat down at the coffee table, sitting on the floor with a cushion.

"Hey, Koneko…" Naruto said as he watched Koneko get her food. "What does it mean to spoon?"

Kuisha, Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel spat out their food and coughed as Koneko blushed.

"Where did you hear about that?" Kuisha asked/demanded.

"I found one of Master Jiraiya's books in Rias's clubroom, and it mentioned spooning." Naruto explained, referring to Jiraiya's Make-Out Series.

Koneko, who finished getting her food, walked over to sit at the coffee table as well, but instead of sitting across from Naruto, sat in his lap.

"K-Koneko?" Naruto asked as he felt her but rub against his crotch.

"Is there a problem?" Koneko asked cutely, turning on the kitty eyes.

"No…"

"Well, you asked what spooning is, and I'm showing you." Koneko said.

"Oh, so this is spooning?"

Koneko blushed as she nodded, eating her dinner as she sat in his lap, much to Ravel's chagrin.

'That little…' Ravel thought as she looked at Koneko and Naruto.

Xenovia nervously ate as Irina happily chowed down, both having prayed silently.

'I feel so out of place.' Xenovia thought as she chewed the steak.

The feeling was mutual with Irina, but they kept quiet.

After dinner, Ravel, Xenovia, and Kuisha did the dishes.

"Alright, I'll be off." Kuisha said as she prepared to go home. "I'll see you later, Naruto."

"I'll see you later, Kuisha." Naruto said as he hugged Kuisha, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Naruto." Kuisha said motherly before she vanished.

"Alright, so, sleeping arrangements…" Irina said nervously as she glanced at Naruto's bed.

"Oh, you guys can…" Naruto said before his mouth was covered by Koneko's hand.

"You two can share Naruto's bed." Koneko said possessively. "He will sleep with me in our room."

Xenovia and Irina raised an eyebrow.

"You okay with that?" Naruto asked as he pulled Koneko's hand off his face.

"Yes, I'm sure." Koneko said as she glanced at the exorcists. "Now, its time for a shower and then we go to bed."

"Alright." Naruto said as he removed his shirt and started to remove his pants, leaving his pelt untouched, but was dragged to the bathroom, which had also been enchanted to be a more luxurious bathroom.

'That boy,' Koneko thought with a blush. 'He is stupid at points, but he is also very cute…'

The blush on her face increased as she heard the shower start.

'Maybe…' Koneko thought, before shaking her head of such thoughts. 'No, not now.'

Koneko moved out and away from the bathroom, not seeing Ravel slip by and enter the bathroom.

'Okay… what do I do now?' Ravel thought nervously, her face as red as a barn. 'I did this so I could get one step ahead of Koneko… but…'

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, his vision blocked by the shower curtain.

Ravel didn't answer as she stripped herself naked and undid her pigtails, letting her hair fall down her back.

She moved over and entered the warm water shower, careful to not slip.

"RAvhmph…" Naruto started to say before his mouth was covered by the young Phenex female, making the shushing movement with her finger pressed against her lips.

Naruto nodded, to which Ravel removed her hand from his mouth.

"I want to help you bathe." Ravel said as she looked at his face, wanting to look down but not wanting to embarrass herself.

Naruto was red in the face as well as he turned away, eyes closed.

"S…sure." Naruto said as he grabbed his shampoo bottle, which he handed to Ravel.

She lathered his hair with the shampoo and scrubbed his scalp decently.

All the while, Ravel felt excitement and anxiety in her stomach as she touched his back, scrubbing his back while Naruto scrubbed his front and legs.

'This is the first time I have ever done this sort of thing.' Ravel thought as she kept scrubbing his scarred body. 'He is so tough, yet so soft.'

The scrubbed soap was washed off from the water.

"Alright, I'll help you, Ravel." Naruto offered. "If… that is okay…"

"Yes, I would like some help." Ravel replied carefully.

They swapped places, with Naruto behind Ravel, placing the shampoo in her long hair.

Ravel winced here and there, Naruto accidently pulling her hair, but overall, rinsing her hair after a nice lather.

"Okay, I'll scrub your back too." Naruto said as he tried to not look at Ravel's exposed butt.

Ravel nodded, flinching when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, the cloth in his hand, run across her back as she scrubbed her arms.

The excitement in her building, feeling like it was going to explode with every movement of his hand.

She quivered under his hand.

'Naruto…' Ravel thought as she tried to keep her moans from echoing in her throat.

"Okay, I'm done." Naruto said as he moved back.

Ravel looked behind her, her back still facing him, as he stiffly looked at Ravel's face.

"Actually, there is one more place you can scrub, Naruto." Ravel said as steam from her own heat coming from her face.

Naruto had a stiff confused face.

Ravel turned, presenting herself to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide, and with the light being dulled by the steam and the shadow cast by the shower curtain, were turning a light lavender.

He did his best to look at her face, his lip being bitten to keep himself from looking down as he felt blood rush from his head to his dick.

Ravel, meanwhile, also fought the hormonal battle, looking Naruto in the eyes.

It was a battle to see who gave into their perversions first.

It was an uphill battle for Naruto, due to being smaller than Ravel.

He was the first to crack.

Naruto looked straight forward, seeing Ravel's smooth, perky breasts, her nipples poking out in arousal from how embarrassed she was.

Naruto's eyes were fully lavender.

He grabbed and pulled Ravel down enough to press his lips onto hers.

Ravel moaned in surprise and then pleasure as she felt his tongue penetrate her mouth, slapping and slithering against hers.

Ravel closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Naruto, pulling him into her, the water hitting her back as her breasts smooshed against Naruto's body.

'I love this feeling…' Naruto thought as he pulled back and kissed Ravel's neck, making her moan as he planted a few more.

The curtains were pulled suddenly to the side, revealing Koneko, dawning only a towel as she was ready to bathe.

"Ravel…"

Ravel opened her eyes in surprise and felt a rush of fear shoot through her, pulling Naruto into her body to cover her breasts and privates from Koneko's view.

"Koneko…!"

"It's time to switch." Koneko said as she yanked Naruto out of the shower, snapping him out of his lust haze, his lavender eyes returning to their normal blue.

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto shouted, turning into a fox and running out of the bathroom, making Xenovia and Irina to jump in shock when the door slammed open.

'What happened?' Irina thought as she watched Naruto run into Ravel's and Koneko's room.

Xenovia raised an eyebrow when Ravel walked out in a bathrobe, her hair up in a towel.

"Have you seen Naruto?" She asked the exorcists.

Irina pointed to the room.

"Thank you." Ravel said politely and she entered the room, taking the towel off her head, and drying her hair, seeing Naruto's wet puffy tail poking out from under the bed, his mom's pelt on a chair.

"Naruto, you need to dry off or else you'll get sick." Ravel said, backed up when Ameyuri and Gilga whimpered.

"I can't be near you, Ravel." Naruto said from under the bed. "I ruined our friendship…"

Ravel sighed, a smile on her face as she walked up and pulled Naruto out for the bed and draped a towel over him, fluffing his fur as she dried him off.

"It's fine Naruto." Ravel said sweetly as Naruto reverted to human form. "If I didn't like it, then I would have pushed you away."

Naruto nodded as Ravel pulled out a brush and brushed his tail.

"I… liked it too." Naruto said after a few minutes, sitting there in front of Ravel, naked. "I would like to do something like that again."

Ravel, having finished brushing his tail, moved up and put her head on his shoulder, smooshing her body into his.

"I would be happy to do that again, Naruto." Ravel said as she kissed his cheek, only to get pulled off of Naruto by Koneko, who handed the shower over to Irina.

She too was wet, drying off.

"Not tonight Phenex." Koneko said as she dried herself off, throwing the towel off, making Naruto close his eyes, reverting back to fox form, his paws over his eyelids.

Ravel pouted and she also changed into some absurdly cute, royal pajamas while Koneko wore short shorts and a big shirt.

"Okay, it's time for bed, Naruto." Koneko said as she picked him and his pelt up, heading for her bed.

"Hold it." Ravel said, pointing at her roommate. "He slept in your bed the last time he slept in here, so naturally, it's my turn."

Koneko blew a raspberry at Ravel.

"Bite me." Koneko said, Naruto clueless to why she was acting like this.

Ravel's eye twitched.

"Ameyuri." Ravel said in silent shaking rage.

Koneko watched at Ameyuri appeared and dived into Koneko's shadow.

"Cheater!" Koneko stated angrily as she felt her body be forcibly moved by her possessed shadow.

"All is fair in love and war." Ravel said as she took Naruto from Koneko. "Time for bed, Naruto."

"Alright…(YAWN)" Naruto said as he felt drowsy.

He could hear Irina hop out of the shower, allowing Xenovia to use it.

Ravel got into her bed, her blanket on her and Naruto.

Gilga appeared and snuggled next to Naruto.

Ameyuri released Koneko and jumped into Ravel's bed, cuddling with Ravel.

Koneko, now in control, menacingly looked at Ravel.

'Some day, I'll break that ability.' Koneko thought as she turned off the light before hopping into bed, falling asleep in a few minutes.

Naruto woke up later that night.

'Bathroom…' he thought hazily as he grabbed his pelt and carefully maneuvered off the bed without waking Ravel or the puppies.

He exited the room, taking a left to the bathroom, becoming human to use said room.

After washing his hands, Naruto exited and took a left and got into bed.

**Meanwhile…**

Azazel yawned as he walked through Kuoh, late at night.

"You don't need to follow me, ya'know." He called out, turning to face his pursuers. "Well, been a while, Kuma."

A massive man, towering over the Governor-General of the Fallen, looked down. His cloak had a paw design on it with his hood down, to reveal a tan faced man, with a cap with bear ears on it. Within his leather gloved hands, was a bible.

Besides him was Griselda.

"It indeed it has, Azazel." Kuma said coldly.

"Azazel." Griselda said, not to happy to see him.

"Michael ask you two to look after little old me?" Azazel asked with a laugh. "He still cares, that is actually touching."

"We are here to make sure you stay in line, and away from Kokabiel." Kuma said calmly, like a boss.

"Why wait, let's deal with him now as he picked a fight." Griselda said hot-temperedly, activating a seal on her hand to summon her sword, but Kuma stopped her.

Azazel laughed, howling like a lunatic.

"You know, if you didn't have the scar, you would be a real beauty, like your apprentice, the girl with blue hair." Azazel said in a matter of fact tone.

Griselda snapped.

She touched the seal and a handle extended out of it, grasping it with the intent of killing Azazel, but stopped when Kuma appeared before her with his hand extended at her, his palm open.

On said palm was a paw pad.

"Calm yourself, Griselda." He stated.

The handle retracted and vanished.

"Yes, sir." Griselda told her partner, glaring as Azazel smirked.

"What is your business here in Kuoh, Azazel?" Kuma asked as he put his glove on. "More sacred gear research? Or more… nefarious plans, like with me, Kakashi, and Obito."

A hint of resentment.

"I will forever apologize for what they did, won't I?" Azazel asked, dodging the question.

"Your follower kidnapped us, experimented on Obito and Kakashi's eyes, and then they tried to do it to me, but my saviors helped them escape while I was left behind for Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel to find." Kuma stated. "No, I won't forgive you. Now answer my question."

Azazel sighed as he scratched his head.

"I'm interested in the current Red Dragon Emperor, and looking out for Kushina's boy." Azazel answered, leaning against a bench. "Especially with Kokabiel having stolen that poison from me, made for my research. I have the cure, so if that bastard uses it, I'll be there to fix my mistake."

Azazel looked directly at Griselda.

"I won't let her son die the same way." Azazel bluntly said. "Besides, I won't leave even after the fight, if there is one, because the Satan's gave me permission to conduct my silent research in peace as long as I don't harm any of the people, Devils or Humans. Then I need to ask the boy forgiveness for allowing his mom and that nekoshou woman to be killed."

"The daughter of Kurama was a criminal." Griselda said, trying to counter back. "Her son will be no different from her or his grandfather."

Azazel glared at Griselda, his power oozing out of him as he drew a small, golden spear from his suit jacket.

Kuma clenched his bible as Griselda fought this pressure off.

"I may not have known Kushina personally, but she is not the same as Kurama." Azazel stated coldly. "She fled the moment after they failed to kill all the faction heads. I don't harbor hard feelings toward her, she saved Kakashi and Obito, so I can tell she is a good person."

Griselda was about to speak up in retaliation, but Kuma stepped forward again, making Azazel recall his power and put his spear away.

"Then we will continue watching you from a distance." Kuma stated. "Proceed as if we aren't here, Azazel."

Azazel nodded and started walking away, stopping.

"I have done many horrible things in my life." He said to no one on particular. "Past or present, and maybe in the future, I'll screw up, but at least I can confront them, unlike someone who couldn't, or chose not to, understand a loving mom trying to support her son. I hate people who try to justify these reasons or ignore them."

He walked off, not caring about anything except his next drink.

Griselda growled.

"Calm down, partner." Kuma said as he touched her shoulder.

"I understand…" Griselda said quietly, Kuma's ears picking it up. "But I can't forgive myself. I am part of the reason that boy is damaged."

"Admitting is part of the road to recovery." Kuma said as he looked at Griselda's scarred face. "You have grown, Griselda. You are not the same as you were when we met seventeen years ago."

Griselda, who is thirty-one, remembered.

She was all about the books, and took every assignment seriously.

She killed her target without question, raising in rank and soon became the strongest Female Exorcist of the Church, only out shined by her partner, Kuma.

"What about you, Kuma?" Griselda asked as she looked up at him. "You still resent what they did to your parents, yet you feel no true anger towards Azazel."

Kuma was silent for a second.

"My father and mother, a great human alchemist man, and a powerful bear yokai woman." Kuma said slowly, as he looked up to the moon. "I loved them dearly, and I still do. But with what happened before my birth, father always apologized, but I loved him enough to forgive him every time."

Kuma looked down the street, where Azazel had walked down.

"If I hated all my opponents, then I would be no different that those who killed my parents, and the criminals we fight." Kuma said sadly, a stray tear falling down his face.

"I'm sorry." Griselda said as she touched his massive, gloved hand. "I didn't mean to bring up sad memories."

"They aren't sad." Kuma said as he started walking, Griselda walking beside him. "My memories are happy ones, just the loss pains me enough to make me cry that I can't see them anymore."

Griselda didn't, couldn't, understand.

She was raised in the Vatican church since she was a baby, abandoned by her parents on the church's steps.

"Let's go, partner." Kuma said as he touched Griselda's shoulder, teleporting a great distance.

**Morning…**

'I feel heavy…' Xenovia thought as she started to wake up. 'Like something is on me…'

Xenovia opened her eyes and saw fox form Naruto snoozing on her, his tail swaying nonchalantly in his sleep.

In between them was his pelt.

Irina, meanwhile, slept next to Xenovia, not even noticing anything.

'How long has it been?' Xenovia thought after her initial surprise. 'We haven't slept in the same bed since we were kids.'

Naruto snuggled into his pelt and Xenovia's breasts.

Xenovia smiled and wrapped her arms gently around Naruto, running her hands down his body, through his fur.

Naruto made purring noises.

Xenovia shifted, placing Naruto in between her and Irina.

'I love you, Naruto.' Xenovia thought as she kissed his head. 'I'm so sorry I have to lie to you. I hope you will forgive me, some day.'

Xenovia dozed off, her arm around Naruto's back.

"WHERE'S NARUTO!"

Sadly, that doze didn't last long as the door leading to Koneko and Ravel's room was kicked down and the two girls walked out, seeing Xenovia and Irina shoot up.

"What, what, what?" Irina asked as she looked around, her long light brown hair going everywhere.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he stretched like a vulpine, turning around as he noticed he was with Xenovia and Irina.

"There you are." Ravel said as she walked up and scooped Naruto and his pelt away from Irina and Xenovia. "You must have sleep walked."

"I don't know, but I was warm." Naruto said cutely as he leaned into Ravel's shoulder, almost falling asleep again.

"Hey, HEY!" Koneko shouted, getting Naruto to wake. "We have school today, so we need some breakfast."

Naruto nodded and yawned.

He reverted to human form, naked of course and entered the kitchen.

"Naruto, your clothes." Koneko said as she pulled out his new uniform and jacket, his bag being given to Xenovia and Irina the night before to return to him.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he grabbed it.

Koneko grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss.

"KONEKO!" Ravel shouted, pulling the Nekoshou off of Naruto.

Irina and Xenovia looked away, blushing, although Xenovia looked back and saw Ravel swapping spit with Naruto.

"Okay, STOP!" Naruto shouted, making all four girls jump. "Anymore screaming and no breakfast."

"We'll be good." Koneko and Ravel said in unison.

Naruto sighed and entered the kitchen as he pulled his clothes on, stumbling around like a drunk in the dark as he summoned a clone to start making breakfast.

"Is this a normal thing?" Xenovia asked Koneko.

"No, he is usually pretty fast when getting dressed." Koneko replied as she finished dressing herself.

Ravel, in her uniform (Though with a sweater vest instead of the cape like Asia), fed her grim their breakfast and grabbed a can of dog food for lunch.

"Alright, here you go." Naruto said as he served breakfast for them. "Here you go Xenovia."

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia said as she reached for the plate, but her wrist was grabbed.

"Naruto…" Xenovia asked but was cut off when the plate he was handing her hit the floor, shattering.

Naruto ignored everything as he looked at Xenovia's hand.

He pulled it, and Xenovia, closer to him and he sniffed her hand.

Naruto's eyes showed familiarity, confusion, and then… recognition.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Ravel asked as she saw Naruto's eyes become red.

"Xenovia…" Naruto said slowly as he angrily looked into Xenovia's eyes. "Why do you have the scent of Durandal on your hand?"

**Chapter 13, DONE!**

**Well, shit is now hitting the fan, and the shit was a bag full of yeasty diarrhea mixed with snot, blood, and jizz.**

**Gross image? Yes, yes, it is. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think? The majority of the chapter in Naruto's apartment, not to exciting, but hopefully, I made you laugh. **

**Then the scene with Azazel, Kuma and Griselda? Her new sword and her partner… ITS TYRANT KUMA, AND HE WORKS FOR THE CHURCH!**

**Also, what of his connection to Kakashi and Obito? **

**Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought, even if you hated it.**


	14. The Sacrilegious Man

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 19, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: Love the MatPat joke, made me laugh really hard at work. Yeah, Obito giving his Sharingan to Kakashi again was a little ex machina. For your new food for thought: Could Jugo absorb a Logia User? Yes, he could, IF they were in human form. Thanks for saying the character progression and interactions were good, I have a difficult time describing and showing this. Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, and Another One Bites the Dust actually were Jojo references, LOL. The bath scene had me hot and bothered, my girlfriend actually helped write that scene. Kuma is a boss, and its sad what happens to him in One Piece. Orochimaru? Hm, actually gave me an idea. What's going on? Why hide in the bunker…. DID A NUKE GO OFF!

Calderoneric758: I think I have a different idea instead of bitch slapping. Yeah, I actually have thought of doing a single chapter story where Ghoul of Gremory Naruto and Oboro use to much power and they accidently tear a dimensional portal and Protector and Werefox Naruto's appear.

Spacecore94: Yeah, I made Griselda seem to much of a stuck-up bitch, and thankfully she is now more human. Yeah, Azazel is a man who made mistakes and is chill, he won't be the cocky shithead he is in canon.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

GunBlade2020: Hm, I hope he does see reason as well.

TheRazgrizDragon: Thank you man, yeah, I am happy people liked the Kuma, Griselda, and Azazel scene, to have character growth.

Primarx: Thank you.

T-B-R: Yeah, the Xenovia cuddles are adorable. And there will be more.

R-king 93: Thank you.

Doomqwer: Well, Griselda isn't prejudice against yokai, she is just a woman doing her job, which allowed her paths to cross Kushina.

AxeMan18: Yamerooo?

Shin: Sorry, I was intentionally being gross. Yeah, but you could possibly be surprised at what will happen.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel,

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 14: The Sacrilegious Man**

_Flashback…_

_Naruto sat alone. His ears twitching every so often as the rain hit the ground outside the cave that he and Kushina called their home and at the crackle of the fire he had started. _

_He looked at the mouth of the cave, the gray skies pouring rain. _

_'Mom has been gone for a while.' Naruto thought as he added more wood to the fire. _

_His ears twitched. _

_He could hear someone approaching him, though he couldn't smell them due to the rain and mud covering the scent. _

_Naruto dashed deeper into the cave, hiding behind a rock, carefully looking at the entrance. _

_Kushina limped in, her body covered in blood and mud._

_"MOM!" Naruto shouted as he ran to her when Kushina collapsed. _

_"Oh, hey, Little Maelstrom…" Kushina said in a strained laugh. "Sorry it took me a while…"_

_Naruto removed the pelt he was wearing and secured it around Kushina's body, covering up many of the injuries she had. _

_Many of her small injuries were healing quickly, though the bigger ones were taking more time_

_Her back having a slice scar from Griselda, her healing factor having stopped the bleeding and kept the massive wound from getting infected while it slowly sealed itself shut._

_Naruto could feel traces of holy magic pouring from the wound as he tied another pelt to Kushina, this time her arm. _

_Kushina laughed weakly, a 'I got caught' smile on her bruised face._

_"They got me good, but I got them back." Kushina answered. "Then I ran away…"_

_She violently coughed, globs of blood bubbling from her mouth and onto Naruto. _

_"Oh, I think they got me better than I thought…" Kushina laughed again, her face showing pain as Naruto set her down. _

_"I'll go get something from the village…" Naruto said as he turned into a fox and ran out. _

_Naruto returned dozens of minutes later, all of his mom's small injuries completely healed, but her back was still open and bleeding. _

_Kushina hissed in pain and roared several times as Naruto applied rubbing alcohol onto the wound and haphazardly sewed the skin back together with dental floss and a sewing needle made from a bone Kushina used. _

_"Thank… you…" Kushina panted as she rested on her belly. _

_Naruto heard his mom and put some more wood on the fire, as it had died a bit while he was gone. _

_"I gave the angels and exorcists the slip…" Kushina continued weakly. "Griselda's Durandal sure is strong to knock my healing factor down like this…"_

_"Griselda…" Naruto growled with his eyes full of tears. "I will never forgive her… nor Durandal…"_

_"Little Maelstrom," Kushina muttered tiredly, her eyes becoming heavy as her adrenaline ran dry. "Don't hold a grudge…"_

_"Mom…" Naruto whimpered when she fell asleep, her fatigued form shown with nothing hidden. _

_Naruto cuddled up to his mother, her tails wrapping around him. _

**_Skip…_**

_A year and a half passed. _

_Naruto watched everyday as Kushina regained her strength, but for the first two months, Naruto had to learn how to hunt on his own, which was difficult for the boy. _

_He would bring home small amounts of food and soon started stealing food instead of hunt, due to his lack of experience and guidance. _

_Once Kushina was able to walk safely and more without feeling pain, she took up hunting again. _

_Naruto (Age 8 ½) was running around, looking for medical supplies as he dressed Kushina's newest wounds. _

_"Why were you fighting?" Naruto asked panicked as he cleaned the wounds and dressed them. "I thought you said you would never go near fallen angels?"_

_"I didn't." Kushina gasped, spaying blood into the air and onto her son. "They…jumped me…"_

_Naruto reached for more bandages, and noticed he was out. _

_"Don't worry, I'll go get better bandages, so please, hang on!" Naruto begged before he bolted out of the cave. _

_When he returned, Naruto had to remove the previous bandages, now soaked in blood, and redressed them. _

_"Naruto… my Little Maelstrom…" Kushina gasped as she pulled her son into her body, her body screaming in pain and spasming to make her stop, which she ignored. "I'm… dying…"_

_End Flashback…_

Naruto's eyes were red as he remembered these events as he held Xenovia's wrists tightly.

"TELL ME!" He shouted, nearly breaking Xenovia's wrists. "DO YOU HAVE THAT DAMN SWORD!"

Images of Griselda striking Kushina flashing in his mind as he continued to stare aggressively into Xenovia's terrified and scared eyes as she tried to break his grasp.

"Yes…" Xenovia said desperately. "I have it…"

Naruto stiffened, his grasp on her wrists slacking, allowing her to break free.

"Give me the sword Xenovia." Naruto said coldly as he glared at her.

"What?" Irina asked as she, Koneko, and Ravel watched this play out.

"Give me Durandal." Naruto said angrily. "Give it to me right now!"

"Naruto, I can't…"

"Give me Durandal so I can destroy it or I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto shouted, entering hybrid form and the apartment shook from the burst of power he released.

"Naruto, calm down." Ravel said as she slowly walked to Naruto's side, while Koneko walked to the other.

"Naruto, please, listen…" Koneko said as she touched his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto shouted as he smacked Koneko's hand, nearly breaking it.

Koneko used Shave and pulled Ravel away as Naruto's tail swung around, nearly hitting Xenovia and Irina, who backed away.

"DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND!" Naruto shouted as he looked back and forth between Koneko and Ravel, who were terrified. "THAT SWORD IS EVIL, I HAVE TO DESTROY IT BEFORE IT HURTS ANYONE ELSE! IT TOOK MY MOM AWAY FROM ME, THAT IS HOW I KNOW ITS EVIL! I CAN'T FORGIVE IT OR GRISELDA!"

Naruto gripped the left side of his head, wincing in pain as he reverted to base human form.

'I think I'll keep the fact I am Griselda's apprentice secret.' Xenovia thought as she grabbed Excalibur Destruction, while Irina drew Mimic.

"Koneko and Ravel would understand why…" He stated as he gripped his head so hard that he started bleeding. "Why don't you understand?"

"Naruto?" Koneko asked as she was on guard.

"I get it…" Naruto said after a brief moment of silence. "You aren't my Koneko or my Ravel."

"What do you mean?" Ravel asked as she looked at the boy she loved. "We are…"

"YOU GUYS ARE FAKES!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at them accusingly. "THAT IS THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU GUYS ARE HELPING THEM! HELPING THE CHURCH OVER ME!"

"Naruto we aren't…" Koneko was cut off as Naruto's power shook the building even more, cracking the foundation.

Naruto collapsed to his knees, his head hurting more than ever.

"I'm alone… I'm alone again…" He mumbled in pain.

'Naruto?' Ravel thought as she knelt before him, only to get shoved away as he ran through the closed door, breaking it with ease.

"NARUTO!" Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia shouted after Naruto took to the sky using Moonwalk and Shave.

Naruto kept running, not caring if people could see him or his true human form.

'I need to find Koneko and Ravel.' Naruto thought frantically, Moonwalk pushing him higher and higher into the sky, his breathing getting harder. 'I need to save them…'

**Meanwhile…**

Ravel and Koneko looked everywhere, and couldn't find Naruto.

"You sure your dogs can't track him?" Koneko demanded in a panic for the third time that minute.

"I'm sure." Ravel replied, getting tired of answering the same question. "Ameyuri and Gilga can't smell things in the air, and with him moving so fast, I can't find him. Why don't you use your senjutsu to find him?"

Koneko stiffened.

Kuroka appeared in her mind, drunk on the power of senjutsu and grinning menacingly at her.

"No…' Koneko mumbled as she grabbed her arms, shaking as she looked at the ground. "I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Ravel demanded.

"I can't…" Koneko replied trembling. "I won't be like her… I won't."

Ravel could see how shaken Koneko was, and felt guilt.

"Okay, you don't have too." Ravel said as she hugged Koneko. "It's going to be alright."

Koneko gripped Ravel, who thought she was going to be pushed away, but was surprised when Koneko held her tightly.

Ravel ran her hand through Koneko's white hair as the nekoshou silently cried.

'I think I'll call in sick today…' Ravel thought as she didn't want to force Koneko into anything.

Ravel pulled her phone out and blinked in stupidity.

It was Saturday.

'Really?' Ravel thought, having believed it was Friday. 'Okay, I'll call Rias and Sona, let them know what happened.'

**With Naruto…**

Over an hour later, Naruto kept climbing into the air, not noticing in his panicked state.

He was taking four breathes to get one full breath of air and he was starting to get light headed.

His ears were popping and he started to get dizzy.

'Koneko… Ravel…' He thought before he stopped moving, staying in the air for a split second before he tumbled to the Earth, his body flaying about as he passed out.

He spiraled to his grave, but was saved last second by Kuroka catching him in the air, miles away from Kuoh in a mountain area.

'That was incredibly stupid.' Kuroka thought as she held Naruto in her arms while she lowered herself to the ground, his breathing evening out as she reached the ground.

Kuroka touched Naruto's head, feeling his emotions with senjutsu.

They were all over the place with denial twisted within them.

'What happened?' Kuroka thought as she felt her feet touch the ground, withdrawing her wings.

Naruto mumbled in his sleep and shuffled in her grasp.

Kuroka's features softened as she felt the incredible sadness he was feeling.

She shifted him around to carry him better and flew as fast and carefully as she could to return to Kuoh.

**Meanwhile…**

Sona was panicking as she, her peerage, Ravel, and Rias's peerage scanned the entire city of Kuoh, not finding a trace of Naruto.

'Naruto, where are you?' Sona thought as she looked around the same area again, hoping she just over looked something.

As the two peerages and Ravel looked around, Irina and Xenovia were scouting for any signs of Freed and Kokabiel.

"It's strange to think that devils are not what I originally believed them to be like." Irina said as she saw the frantic searching the peerages were doing. "It's funny to think that only the stray devils act that way, don't you think Xenovia? Xenovia?"

Irina looked at her partner in concern.

Xenovia had the look of self-loathing and guilt in her body language and on her expression.

"You okay?" Irina asked as she touched Xenovia's shoulder.

Xenovia shook her head.

"I harmed my friend…" Xenovia said weakly. "He has held a grudge, and yet here I am holding the thing he hates most. Now he hates me."

Irina felt sadness fill her body as she took Xenovia's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Naruto was probably over reacting." Irina said comfortingly. "He doesn't hate you."

Xenovia nodded, squeezing Irina's hand back.

The two continued to search for their target, finding nothing as the day moved on past noon.

**With Kuroka…**

Kuroka arrived at Kuoh, and could feel the location of all the devils.

'This might be a little difficult.' Kuroka said as she transformed into a cat, using a transformation jutsu on Naruto, turning him into what looked like a dead bird for her to carry in her mouth. 'Thank you, transformation jutsu.'

Kuroka traversed Kuoh undetected as she blocked her presence along with Naruto's.

Once arriving at Naruto's apartment, which had been magically repaired, Kuroka used magic to unlock the door and enter unnoticed.

Kuroka dropped her transformation and placed Naruto in his bed, putting his pelt in his arms and covered him in his blanket.

'So, this is where he, Shirone, and that girl live?' Kuroka thought as she looked around, liking the look of the house.

Kuroka's sights returned to Naruto, his emotions all over the place from what she could feel.

She carefully ruffled Naruto's hair as she leaned in and gently nibbled his ear, his emotions clearing up and fading away as he entered a dreamless sleep.

"I love you, my Little Maelstrom." Kuroka whispered into his ear.

Naruto mumbled something back, and Kuroka smiled sadly as she left him alone, locking the door after expunging her scent from Naruto and everything she had touched.

'Naruto, it hurts me to keep all of this from you.' Kuroka thought as she turned back into a black cat. 'Kushina, please forgive me for not protecting him better, my fiancé.'

Kuroka took a left as Koneko and Ravel came from the opposite direction, returning home after a day of searching, and not finding Naruto.

They were exhausted, as were everyone else who helped them look.

Issei, for some reason, looked exceptionally hard for Naruto.

Asia was with Issei, completely worried for her friend's wellbeing.

Akeno and Rias searched the upper section of Kuoh.

Sona and Tsubaki to the South, with the rest of Sona's peerage searching everything in between.

Kiba, sadly, didn't help in the search as he opted to follow in Irina and Xenovia's decision and looked for Freed.

The peerages converged together and settled that they were going to pick it up later.

Koneko opened the door, dropping her keys.

"Koneko?" Ravel yawned.

Koneko ran and jumped onto Naruto's bed, waking him up.

"What?" Naruto shouted in surprise and was jumped by Ravel, who pulled him into her chest. "Ravel?"

"Idiot!" Koneko shouted as she hit him.

Ravel did as well.

"You have any idea how worried everyone was?" Ravel demanded as he looked at them.

Naruto laid back down and covered his head.

"I'm sorry," He said. "This morning… I was…"

"It's fine, stupid." Koneko said as she picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Just don't get mad over something stupid again."

Naruto felt guilt build in his guts.

Ravel hugged the two yokai.

"Where are Irina and Xenovia?" Naruto asked nervously, not smelling them in the apartment.

"They said they would be back tonight." Ravel said as she released Koneko and Naruto.

"Yeah, so apologize to them when they get back, you hear me?" Koneko demanded as she pinched Naruto's cheeks.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said in annoyance.

Koneko released them, his cheeks now red.

**Meanwhile…**

"God, this seriously sucks." Issei said tiredly as he and Asia walked home. "I mean, where could Naruto have hidden for almost an entire day?"

"I don't know, but I know what you are feeling."

Issei and Asia turned and saw Irina and Xenovia, the latter being the one who spoke.

"Hey, you guys didn't find anything?" Issei asked, the afternoon sun nearing its four o'clock position.

"No, we didn't Issei." Irina replied sadly.

Xenovia nodded.

"Well, if you don't have anything to do at the moment, could I have a few minutes of your time?" Issei asked.

Xenovia and Irina raised an eyebrow each.

"Sure." Irina answered.

Xenovia's and Irina's stomachs growled.

"How about we talk over something to eat." Issei replied with a chuckle at Irina and Xenovia's embarrassment.

"Sure." Xenovia replied, the four of them walking towards a family restaurant, passing Kuroka as she walked past them.

'Naruto…' Kuroka thought sadly. 'Should I have told you about Kushina? I mean, she is your mom, you have a right to know.'

Kuroka sighed.

'I guess I will have to wait a little longer.' Kuroka thought as she looked to her left and right, seeing a small mouse.

Kuroka's eyes widened, her fur standing on end.

'My worst enemy…' Kuroka thought as she entered a stance and then took off, chasing the mouse.

**Restaurant, few minutes later…**

"So, you want to dress up like priests, and lure out the enemy?" Xenovia asked as she finished her water.

"Yes," Issei said as he wiped his mouth. "I want to help Kiba get some closure, and this seems like the best way."

Xenovia looked at Irina and motioned for her to get closer.

Issei and Asia watched Xenovia and Irina whisper to each other, they couldn't make out what the exorcists were saying.

"Okay." Irina said as she and Xenovia finished their conversation. "Issei, we will work with you on this, but we need a few more people."

"Perfect." Issei said as he stood up. "I will make a few calls, so let's head to the academy."

The four of them head to the academy as Issei makes a few calls, and texts Kiba to meet him at the school.

Fortunately, Kiba showed up.

**Apartment…**

Koneko's phone went off.

'The pervert?' Koneko thought as she saw the caller ID. "What is it?"

"Koneko, we need your help." Issei said. "Can you meet me at the academy?"

Koneko's eyes thinned.

"Sure, give me a few minutes." Koneko replied, hanging up before Issei could thank her.

"Naruto, Ravel, I'm leaving for a while." Koneko said as she headed towards the door. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay, I'll save some dinner for you." Naruto said as he sent a MASSIVE group text to the two peerages, telling them he is alright.

Obviously, his phone was metaphorically blown up with messages a few minutes after Koneko left the apartment.

Naruto nervously chuckles as he and Ravel prepared to cook dinner.

"You have gotten better, Ravel." Naruto said as he noticed how fast and precise, she was cutting the ingredients.

"Naruto, can I ask you something personal?" Ravel asked as she handed the cut ingredients to Naruto.

"Sure."

"What is Xenovia to you?" Ravel asked somewhat jealously, an image of Xenovia's breasts in Ravel's head.

"She is dear to me, like you and Koneko." Naruto replied as he turned on the stove and poured a small amount of butter into a frying pan.

"I mean, do you like her the same way you like me?" Ravel asked as she stopped chopping.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Ravel.

Ravel wanted to face palm.

'Is he really that dumb?' Ravel thought dramatically as she looked at Naruto, looking adorably at her curiously. 'But I love him, so I can forgive this.'

"What I mean is do you want to do something like this," Ravel said as her face turned red, grabbing Naruto's hand and placing it on her breast. "With Xenovia?"

Naruto's eyes were wide as steam shot out of his nose.

Ravel waited for an answer, her eyes filled with embarrassment and she moaned sensually as she felt Naruto's hand tense, squeezing her breast.

"Uhhhhh..." Naruto's brain went dead as he pulled his hand off of Ravel's boob, holding his wrist as if it was hurt. "I… I… Maybe…"

Ravel inhaled and exhaled.

"You like her, don't you." Ravel said as she mentally berated herself for her bold actions.

Naruto turned back to cooking, not able to look Ravel in the eyes.

"Xenovia is the one who found me in Italy." Naruto replied softly. "She knew I was a werefox, as did… Griselda, but I wasn't allowed to be near the other children, so Xenovia was asked to play with me and we became close."

Naruto smiled softly and melancholically.

"We spend three days together, and then mom took me from the orphanage, and were forced to run from the exorcists and angels. I wanted to bring her with us, but mom wouldn't have it." Naruto said as he shifted the spatula in the pan. "You could say I liked her enough to never want to live a day without her."

Ravel nodded.

"What if I said I felt the same way?" Ravel asked, gripping her skirt.

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Naruto, I want to spend my life with you." Ravel said nervously, her face red with embarrassment. "I want… I want…"

Ravel closed her eyes and then opened them, grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"I want… to be with you… as… AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Ravel shouted as she quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

"But aren't we already friends?"

Ravel collapsed to the ground.

"What?"

"I'm a boy, and you are a girl, so you are my girlfriend and I'm a boy who is your friend thus boyfriend." Naruto explained in a 'matter of fact' tone as he finished cooking and set it out to drain.

'He is so dumb.' Ravel thought with a face palm. "That isn't what I meant."

Naruto blinked.

"Then what did you mean?"

Ravel took a deep breath.

"Remember when we kissed in the shower last night?" Ravel said as she looked at him, still blushing.

Naruto nodded, turning red himself.

"Well, if we became a couple, then we could do stuff like that regularly and then…" Ravel faded and pushed her index fingers together.

Naruto thought about it.

"But…" He said, thinking a bit more. "What if I like Koneko the same way?"

Ravel had a strong feeling he would bring Koneko up.

"Well, we are devils, and you are a yokai, and polygamy isn't frowned upon, so you can have me and Koneko as your partner." Ravel replied, trying to make it simple for Naruto to understand.

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto said as he looked at Ravel. "So, Girlfriend?"

Ravel sighed with a smile.

'He is an idiot.' Ravel thought as she pulled Naruto into a hug. 'But he is my idiot.'

She rested her face between Naruto's ears and kissed his head, giggling as Naruto's ears tickled her cheeks as his tail wagged.

**Meanwhile…**

"I hate this?" Koneko stated as she put on a hat to complete the priest disguise.

She, Kiba, Asia, and Issei were dressed as priests while Irina and Xenovia weren't.

"So, you know the plan." Xenovia said as she had her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, if one team runs into Freed or someone connected to him, we call the other team and fight them together." Issei said as he traded phone numbers with Irina.

"Yep, and don't get cocky." Xenovia warned them. "An Excalibur Fragment can kill any of you with one precise strike."

"Understood." The devils said in understanding.

"Oh, and Asia…" Xenovia said as she looked away from the group, cheeks slightly puffed. "I'm sorry for calling you a witch, can you…"

"I forgive you." Asia said sincerely. "I know what I did can be seen as traitorous, so don't feel bad about it anymore, okay?"

"Thank you, Asia." Xenovia thanked. "Now, lets get this mission underway."

The two small groups separate.

Kiba, while upset he had to work along side two Excalibur fragments, he was willing to put that aside for now to help get closer to the guy who stole the other swords.

Team Gremory move through out the town and after twenty minutes, they end up in the outskirts where an abandoned building was.

"Well, lookie here." A familiar and sadistic voice said gleefully.

Freed appeared out of nowhere and Kiba summoned a base devil sword with Sword Birth and clashed once again with Freed.

Asia, Issei, and Koneko threw off their cloaks, Issei summoning his Boosted Gear, which boosted as he summoned it, and Asia pulled out her phone, hitting Irina's number.

Koneko's clothes were swapped out with her battle kimono.

"I'll kill you this time, shitty brat!" Freed shouted as he used his swords ability, vanishing before Kiba's eyes, and appearing behind him, Heavenly Flash raised above his head to kill Kiba.

"Not on my watch, fucker!" Koneko said coldly, having used Shave to close the distance between herself and Freed, arm pulled back.

Freed stepped back, but had his chest punched by an attack that could kill an elephant.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Freed shouted as he recovered, having stepped back enough that the attack didn't do as much damage as it could have. "DIE!"

Koneko's eyes widened as she was sliced in two, before puffing into smoke, revealing it to be a clone.

"What?" Freed shouted as he saw two more Koneko's and Kiba running around him. "FUCK THIS!"

Freed was able to easily fight off the clones and Kiba, with a new clone taking replacing the killed clones.

"How much longer, Pervert?" Koneko asked as she summoned another clone.

"I say three more, so thirty seconds." Issei said as he neared his max boost. "Just need a way to get it to Kiba."

"I'll handle that." Koneko said as another one of her clones was destroyed.

"This is fun!" Freed cackled, stabbing one of Koneko's clones in the head. "Keep it coming, runt."

Koneko growled.

'Runt?'

Freed dodged and sliced all four clones, dispersing them before he lunged at Kiba, a look of anticipation on his face.

"NOT SO FAST!" Xenovia shouted as she, without her cloak, appeared with Destruction drawn, slamming it down against Heavenly Flash, forcing Freed to take a knee from the force put into Xenovia's swing.

Next thing he knew, Mimic wrapped around his leg.

"YOU FUCKING KIDDING!" Freed shouted as he grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Xenovia's face, kicking her away before he tried to break Mimic's hold on him.

"Irina, Xenovia?" Issei asked, looking at Asia.

"I called them." She said meekly, but was putting on a brave face.

She was terrified of Freed.

Issei nodded, and noticed he maxed out his Boosting capability.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted to his friend. "I'm ready!"

Koneko grabbed Issei and threw him at Kiba and Xenovia (Who recovered from the dirt in her eyes), touching his friend's shoulder and Xenovia's elbow, transferring the power into them.

'This…' Xenovia thought as she felt dozens of times stronger before ignoring it and facing Freed, who cut Mimic's line.

"What? No fair." Irina whined as she recalled Mimic, entering the three on one fight against Freed, barely keeping up with Kiba and Xenovia, who were still empowered by Issei's transferred power.

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Freed thought as he barely kept up with three different sword users. 'THIS IS FUCKING DOG SHIT!'

Irina, unable to keep up and safely out of the way, pulled back, out of breath.

This left the empowered Kiba and Xenovia to fight together.

Koneko recalled her clones and took a knee, having summoned over twenty clones back to back, with them using Shave, took a toll on her.

"YOU CAN GET HIM, KIBA!" Koneko shouted.

Kiba got slightly distracted, giving Freed an opening to escape, but was wrapped in what appeared to be a fleshy, gray line.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Freed shouted as he tried to cut it off of him. "DAMN, ANOTHER DRAGON TYPE SACRED GEAR!"

Everyone was confused.

"Geez, you guys sure know how to party, so I decided to crash it." Saji said as he made his presence known, keeping the tension tight, keeping Freed in place with his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line.

"Saji." Issei said in surprise and gratitude. "You are a sight for sore eyes. And with a Dragon Sacred Gear as well."

Saji smirked before he looked at Freed, glaring at him.

'He is the one Naruto talked about.' Saji thought angrily. 'I'm not letting him go.'

"DAMN LIZARD TONGUE!" Freed shouted as he failed to cut the

"It's a simple fix, Freed." a voice of an older man said from within the building, revealing himself. "Pour all your power into the blade, then attack the line."

"Alright, old man Valper." Freed said, doing as told as Kiba was filled with rage.

"VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba shouted.

Valper looked over, hearing Freed moan in ecstasy before cutting the Line, severing Saji's grip on him.

"Know this is some power." Freed said as he shook a bit in awe of the power he wielded.

"Freed, we need to go." Valper said wisely, ignoring Kiba. "We have some very important things to do."

"Oh, fine." Freed whined like a child, before entering his natural sadistic tone. "Well, you were spared again, shit-eating, whore devils."

The two exorcists and Team Gremory were blinded by a light bomb, when it faded, Valper and Freed were gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba shouted as he took off, chasing the two excommunicated church members.

"Kiba, wait!" Issei shouted before he saw Xenovia take off with Irina following behind. "Damn it!"

Koneko stood up as her school uniform replaced her kimono.

"Come on you two." Koneko said as she put a comforting hand on Issei's shoulder with Asia. "We need to inform Buchou and Sona about this."

Issei, despite being angry with himself, nodded.

"Okay, you are right, buchou needs to know." Issei said as he pulled out his phone. "As does Ravel and Naruto."

**Next day, Naruto's apartment…**

"We should call Sairaorg or Master Lucci." Naruto said, giving his idea when asked. "One or both will help tip the scales in our favor if we have to fight Kokabiel."

"I understand that Naruto, but how are we going to contact Lucci if we need his help?" Sona asked, as Rias and her peerage were confused on who Lucci was.

"I could have Nero find him." Naruto said as he summoned his tiny familiar, who didn't bat an eye at her summoning. "As for Sairaorg, we could just call him."

"Thank you for the ideas Naruto." Rias said as she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, looking at him. "But I don't want to bother him unless necessary, so we can call him as a last resort, alright?"

Naruto pouted.

"Okay, I understand Rias." Naruto said as he crossed his arms, purring a second later as Rias rubbed one of his ears.

The fur on his ears and tail, along with his hair, stood on end as he felt a huge and dark power near Kuoh Academy.

"This presence…" Naruto said as he opened the window and saw the sky darken, even though it was ten in the morning. "It's a fallen angel, but not like a normal one…"

"It has to be Kokabiel." Rias said as she and Sona stood up.

"Alright everyone," Sona said as she looked over the two Peerages, Ravel, and Naruto. "We agreed to help Xenovia and Irina, so let's complete our end of the agreement."

**Meanwhile…**

Azazel cast his fishing line into the river.

"You going to take care of him for me, White Dragon?" Azazel asked, not looking at who he was talking to.

"I have no reason not to." Vali replied as he took off.

"And what about you?" Azazel asked as he kept his eyes on his line. "Griselda, Kuma?"

**Chapter 14, DONE!**

**Well, the Holy Sword arc is almost done, and in three chapters no less I get half way through. **

**What did you guys think? **

**Did Naruto over react or was it justified with all the shit he has gone through? **

**Should Kuroka tell Naruto the truth about his mom? How could she tell him when he would just deny it?**

**Also, big thing here, should Naruto accept the truth, and if so, how should he and what could he do in reaction to this truth. **

**And what about the fight with Freed Vs Irina, Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko?**

**As usual, please let me know in a review, even if you hated the chapter. **


	15. Descension of Mind

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 27, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

BEFORE WE BEGIN I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MOMENT OF HEAVY SHIT CONCERNING IRINA. I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS MESSED UP, BUT IT SERVES A PURPOSE, AND NO, THING TOO BAD HAPPENS, BUT THE IMPLICATIONS ARE THERE.

Review Response:

Conker9999: Both are good ideas, and they are in consideration.

Jupiter50: Thank you man.

Doomqwer: Its fully possible, as she is the one who injured Kushina and allowed her to get poisoned by the Fallen.

Draegoon: Oh, yeah, Naruto freaking out is perfect reason to hide in this highly defended, laser packed bunker. I actually planned and wrote out Naruto attacking Ravel, but that would have done more damage than necessary. Yeah, Kuroka is Naruto's Fiance, Kushina did tell Kuroka she wanted her to marry Naruto. His reaction may have been a bit dramatic. Yeah, Kuroka will be the one telling Naruto, well, helping him accept the truth. Oh, you are going to LOVE what happens here, it might not be what you think, but its awesome none the less man. And the bunker will be needed. Now, food for Thought: Could Trafalgar Law use Room to cover the entire world and cut it in half?

Spacecore94: Yeah, I agree it was random. It was the first thing that popped into my head and I just went with it.

Draig Blaster: Kunou when she is a little older, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia are the current Harem.

Haseothesage: Hm, doesn't that seem petty, Naruto making Griselda live with the guilt.

Primarx: Yeah, me too, especially since she is watching over them secretly.

Oksankik717: Hm, that could work, having Naruto leave to train in the mountains.

Calderoneric758: 1-20? That's weak. 1-infinity…. I say around 9000. And the shit is…. Never mind, I won't scar anyone with my description.

Kratos1991: Maybe it was.

AxeMan18: That is very true, but Kuisha doesn't know all the fact, neither does Yasaka, Lucci, or anyone BUT Kuroka. She knew Kushina, and I have a great way of showing it off, and have laid hints of what and how she will prove it.

TheRazgrizDragon: Thank you, man.

TheB: Well, isn't Kiba's hatred for Excalibur just as ridiculous? I mean, Valper is the one who did the experiments? Not the sword. So, shouldn't Kiba be even more angry at Valper, the one who did it? Same logic applies here. Yeah, I know, the way I wrote Naruto he is very stubborn, but I realized that a while back and came up with a way for him to accept it without going on a murderous rampage. Yeah, its Rapidly, I blanked on the name.

Avjuan: Here is the newest chapter.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 15: Descension of Mind**

"HEY," Freed shouted in sadistic glee, Rapidly in his hand with its sheath. "OVER HERE YOU SHITTY DEVILS!"

"Freed." Issei said as he activated his Boosted Gear, prepared to fight as Asia hid behind him.

The two peerages, minus Kiba, had ran as fast as they could and they arrived about a quarter mile from their academy.

"Oh, no need to be so quick to anger, red dragon shit." Freed said as he held his hands out to caution them, before smiling darkly. "Besides, I have all these new toys I want to show you."

Freed opened his jacket, revealing three additional Excalibur fragments.

"I also snagged this wonderful Sword of Mimicry from little old Pigtails." Freed said as he gestured to his arm.

"What did you do to Irina!" Issei shouted, Naruto and Asia holding him back.

"Nothing yet, because there is someone who wants to meet you." Freed said coyly, looking up at the sky with crossed eyes. "My boss…"

Naruto felt an immense power approach, obviously it was fallen, but it was very strong, making his hair stand on end.

Kokabiel appeared in a flash of power, his long fur cloak bellowing on his back as he flew high, looking down upon the young devil peerages.

"Welcome, Children of Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex." Kokabiel said politely, with a bow. "It is an honor meeting you all. You look like your older siblings, Rias, Sona."

Said Kings did not take kindly to Kokabiel's sarcastic politeness.

"You know our names, so we can skip the greetings." Rias said as she stood with her hand on her hip. "You are here in Devil Territory."

"You honestly think I care?" Kokabiel interrupted, his eyes holding glee and murderous want. "I plan on killing all of you to start up another faction war."

Everyone gasped.

"However, there is one of you I am especially happy to see," Kokabiel said as his sights zeroed in on Naruto. "It is nice to meet the spawn of the werefox Kushina."

Naruto's eyes thinned.

Kokabiel chuckled.

"Now, where to start my war." Kokabiel asked as he looked around, laying eyes on Kuoh Academy. "How about that school."

He and Freed vanished before the peerage's eyes.

"We need to call Sairaorg or Master right now." Naruto said as he whipped out his phone.

"Naruto, don't…" Rias tried to say before she saw him hit call and she grabbed it out of Naruto's hands, smashing it into the ground. "We don't…"

Naruto glared at her.

"You owe me a new phone, Rias." Naruto said darkly. "An Iphone 6s, I want my phone to have an earphone port."

"Okay, I'll get you a new phone." Rias promised.

"We are getting off track." Sona interjected with Ravel nodding in agreement.

"We need a plan." Ravel said as she stepped forward. "First, we need to split up into two groups, one to stop Kokabiel, and the other to erect a barrier."

"I volunteer my peerage to fight." Rias offered.

"That is a good idea," Sona said as she pushed up her glasses. "Your peerage is heavily offensive, but with out Kiba, you are lacking some power."

Rias nodded.

"Then that leaves my peerage with the barrier." Sona stated.

"I will help with the barrier." Naruto said, shocking everyone. "I know a little bit about barriers, so I can enhance it further with chakra like an extra skin."

"That sounds like a plan." Ravel stated. "I, too, will help with the barrier. I may have fighting experience, but I am far from a master, so it is all in your hands, Gremory peerage."

"Right." All present Gremory members said.

"Now, let's stop this fallen." Sona stated, getting agreements.

**Meanwhile…**

Valper finished arranging the five sword fragments they had in the alchemist circle.

Excalibur Blessing.

Excalibur Mimic.

Excalibur Nightmare.

Excalibur Rapidly.

Excalibur Transparency.

"Good work, Valper." Kokabiel praised the human. "With these swords, the Devil's will be slain, and another faction war will commence in the soil soaked with their blood. And at the head of this, you and Freed once we take Destruction from the blue haired girl and find Ruler."

"I am happy to hear that, Lord Kokabiel." Valper replied with a bow. "Now, I will commence the fusion of these fragments."

He turned and saw Irina.

Irina was chained to the wall, her body beaten and bruised, a mouth gag keeping her quiet as her amethyst eyes were riddled with despair as her outfit was covered in holes, exposing lots of her flesh, but safely keeping her dignity in check as her breasts and lower parts were still covered.

Her hair was out of its pigtails and was viciously being cut by Freed's Light Sword to occupy his boredom.

"Come on!" Freed Shouted as he cut yet another lock of her hair, now a variety of lengths and looking horrible. "You sure I can't kill her boss?"

"Yes, I am sure Freed." Kokabiel stated calmly. "We need them angry, thus they get sloppy, and thus they leave openings."

He turned to Irina, a dark look in his eyes.

"But I don't care if you decide to have some fun." Kokabiel stated with a chuckle, making Irina's eyes widen in terror as she realized what he said.

"YES SIR!" Freed shouted with a solute.

Valper started fusing the sword by this point.

'Such a disgusting fool.' Valper thought as Freed dropped his light sword and grabbed Irina's wrists, moving her to the ground.

"Hold on, Freed." Kokabiel said urgently, stopping his minion from doing anything. "Valper, I'll buy you the time you need. Freed, keep Valper safe, and don't bother with the girl until later."

"Oh," Freed pouted as he dropped Irina harshly on the ground, her tears mixing into the dirt, praying to God for saving her. "Fine, I'll save her for later."

He picked up his old weapon, dusting it off before the Peerages appeared.

"Oh, so you decide to not run?" Kokabiel asked as he took flight, his wings appearing. "You accepting your deaths."

"No," Rias said as Ravel, Naruto, Sona, Saji, Tsubaki, and the rest of the Sitri Peerage spread out and conjured a barrier around the entire school. "We are here to stop you."

"Hm, very cute." Kokabiel said as he summoned a chair and sat down. "However, I'm currently not ready to play, my servant isn't ready either, his sword is still cooking."

"What?" Issei asked as he looked over at Valper, and saw Irina, who was returning the favor by gazing at him, her eyes begging him to help her. "IRINA!"

Freed stepped forward and in front of them, his sword at the ready.

"Don't worry about her, she is safe for now." Freed laughed as he knelt by her, his knee in her spine as he pulled her up by her hair. "As long as you stay away from me and Old Man Valper, not a single edge of my sword will touch her."

Issei growled.

His blood was boiling, he could hear his heart in his ears, and the urge to kill was growing.

Rias took Issei's right hand in hers, drawing his attention to her, calming down significantly.

"While we wait for the sword to be finished, why don't we play a game." Kokabiel asked as three portals burst open and three Cerberus appeared.

"But they are supposed to be guarding the underworld gates?" Rias stated bewildered.

"I snagged these dogs when they were puppies, so don't worry, Gremory." Kokabiel said before the three dogs attacked.

Outside the barrier, Naruto was shivering with rage.

'Naruto.' Ravel thought as she noticed Naruto's partial transformation into his hybrid form.

She took his hand in hers, feeling his overwhelming power pulsing in his hand.

"It's going to be fine, Naruto, everyone." Ravel said a loud, everyone outside the barrier hearing her through the communication magic orb.

Naruto nodded, gripping Ravel's hand tightly as he watched and sense every movement in the barrier while he supplied chakra to it.

'What…' Ravel thought as she suddenly felt… stronger?

It was a very bubbly, warm feeling, as if like Naruto was wrapping her entire body in a warm hug.

She didn't realize her blue eyes become amethyst with slit pupils.

Naruto felt Kiba and Xenovia running towards the barrier.

"Sona, Kiba and Xenovia are arriving, open a small entrance for them when they do." Naruto said as he could feel them at two different parts of the barrier, which allowed them in safely.

Asia, who was alone at the moment, was almost attacked by one of the Cerberus, thankfully Xenovia used Destruction to slay it as Kiba attacked one of the others.

Kokabiel smirked.

'Good, now we have six of the seven swords here.' Kokabiel thought as he watched his pets get slain.

"Freed." Valper said as the last Cerberus was slain. "The sword is ready."

"Oh, goodie." Freed said cheerfully, dropping Irina into the ground and bouncing off her back like a child on a sugar high. "Let me get my hands ALL over it."

Freed took the new sword, Fused Excalibur. His body rumbled when he took it in both hands. His nerves were numbed and his senses expanded.

"THIS IS THE BEST HIGH EVER!" Freed shouted as his body was flooded with holy energy.

He turned to the Gremory peerage and Xenovia.

"And I will test my new sword on you." He callously called.

"No, just me!" Kiba stated as he for the third time clashed with Freed.

"Me too." Xenovia said as she appeared and slammed her Destruction against Freed's body, only for her and Kiba to go through him.

"It's a real Nightmare isn't it." Freed said as he reappeared before seemingly duplicated using the illusion powers of Excalibur Nightmare. "And Mimicry."

The top segment of Fused Excalibur extended like liquid, being batted away by Kiba and Xenovia's swords.

"COWARD!" Xenovia shouted as she sliced through the illusions, her blade stabbing into the ground. She used her momentum to volt herself up, and kicked one of the Illusions, which actually turned out to be Freed's face, knocking out three of his blood covered teeth.

"OH, YOU BITCH!" Freed shouted, recalling the Nightmare and Mimic abilities and focusing solely on Rapidly.

Kiba could barely keep up and was knocked back, his arms getting slashed and blood spurted from them as he landed and rolled before Valper.

"KIBA!" Xenovia shouted at her partner before blocking and locking against Freed's sword. "I'll stop you… in the name of God."

"Don't you dare…" Freed growled. "SAY THAT DISGUSTING NAME IN MY PRESENCE!"

Fused Excalibur extended, even while locked, and wrapped around Destruction and Xenovia's hands, keeping her from moving as the tip of the blade went for the back of her head.

Xenovia closed her eyes, accepting her failure and death, but it never came.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING WEREFOX!"

Xenovia opened her eyes and turned her head to see Naruto grabbing Fused Excalibur's blade, steam sizzling in his hand from the holy magic burning him.

"Xenovia, why didn't you call for backup?" Naruto asked as he entered hybrid form, grabbed her, pulling her and Destruction from Freed's weapon. "Grab your friend, and get her to Asia."

Xenovia only nodded before she and Destruction were pushed away as Freed vanished with Nightmare.

"Illusions." Naruto said as he readied himself. 'Promotion: Rook.'

Naruto's defense and strength increased thanks to the promotion, and thankfully it activated quickly as multiple Freed's appear and all were posed to attack Naruto as Xenovia grabbed her sword and made her way to Irina.

"Irina, you alright…" Xenovia asked as she removed the mouth guard.

*GASP* "Xenovia…" Irina cried out as she felt her arms get freed, grabbing onto her best friend. "I was… *Inhale* so…. Scared…"

"It's alright now." Xenovia said comfortingly. "I'm going to take you to Asia, she will heal you."

Irina nodded as she felt herself get help up from Koneko, who was wearing her battle kimono.

"Trust me, I don't like this more than you, but we need to get you healed." Koneko said incase Irina tried to refuse her help.

"Thank you…" Was all Irina said.

As Xenovia and Koneko helped Irina over, Kiba stood up and glared angrily at Valper.

"Why did you have to kill us?" Kiba demanded as he staggered towards Valper, who wasn't afraid of Kiba.

Valper glanced at Kiba before returning his gaze towards Freed and Naruto.

Naruto summoned as many clones, all of them batting away at Freed's illusions.

'I can't smell him.' Naruto thought as he used Tempest Kick. 'Unless I focus on sensing, I won't be able to find him…'

"Naruto!" Koneko shouted as she used Shave and punched at Freed who was going to attack Naruto from behind, landing an actual hit on Freed, disrupting his concentration and all the clones vanished.

"YOU RUNT-CUNT!" Freed shouted as he doubled in pain, clinging to his sword.

Koneko gained a tick mark on her head at the 'Runt' accusation.

"HEY ASSHOLE, I AM STILL GROWING!" Koneko shouted, about to charge at Freed, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Hold it, Koneko." Naruto said as he kept her from moving.

Koneko was about to ask why, but immediately understood when Free pulled out a Holy Bullet Gun, and shot all the bullets at her.

'Iron Body, MAX!' Naruto thought as he shielded Koneko, all the bullets striking his back, landing on the ground dented.

"FUCK!" Freed shouted as he threw the empty gun away, standing up.

Naruto grabbed Koneko and spun around.

Koneko, realizing he was going to throw her at Freed, prepared herself, but felt… off.

'I feel warm… and stronger?' She thought as her normal golden hazel eyes turned a light shade of orange and her pupils became slits.

Naruto released her and then used Shave, catching up to her speed and both pulled their arms back.

"No, you don't!" Freed shouted as he used Rapidly to escape, only to get sucker punched by Naruto's Shadow clone.

Naruto and Koneko turned to see Freed flying into the wall.

Naruto dispelled all his clones.

Before he or anyone else could do anything more, they felt Kiba's aura rise.

'Is he?' Naruto thought as Freed pulled himself free of the wall and rubble.

Kiba was surrounded by an ethereal glow, blue and white as everyone could see apparitions of his friends.

Kiba smiled and accepted them as they disappeared.

"Time for a new sword." Kiba said as he started walking towards Freed.

"FREED, GET YOUR ASS UP!" Valper shouted at him.

"Tell me, Knight of Gremory, are we still partners?" Xenovia asked as she made her way to his side, Destruction in hand.

"As long as that sword is in that freaks hands, I say we are." Kiba said as he summoned a plain Devil sword. "Friends souls who have merged with mine, please grant me your strength, and together we can do the impossible."

There were flashes of black and white, devil and holy power bursting from Kiba's sword as he took it in his hand.

As the light died down, Freed stood up, finally having his bearings straight, and glared at the new sword.

"This is the Sword of Betrayer." Kiba said as he brandished his Balance Breaker. "A Holy-Devil sword."

"What, that's impossible!" Valper stated in a panic.

"Think that is impossible, then check this out." Xenovia said cockily before turning to Naruto. "Please, forgive me, Naruto"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, as was everyone as Xenovia placed Destruction into the ground and held out her hand to her side.

"Oh Peter, oh Basilious, Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Mary. Please answer my prayer." Xenovia chanted as a temporal distortion appeared to her outstretched hand.

A golden seal array appeared a foot away from Xenovia's hand, and a blue and gold sword emerged from it held with golden chains.

"In the name of the saint, living in this blade," Xenovia said as she grabbed the handle. "I hereby set you free, DURANDAL!"

"Durandal?" Issei asked as the chains broke and Xenovia flourished the blade.

"It's a holy sword on par with Excalibur." Irina said as she was shocked to see that Xenovia decided to use it while Asia healed her. "It is known to cut everything in this world."

"No way," Valper gasped in shock. "None of my research showed that anyone could use that blade except Griselda and she… she was a..."

"Unlike my comrade, Griselda and I both rare natural born holy sword users." Xenovia said with a smirk, proud of the fact.

Naruto stared at the sword, memories of his past flashing through his mind.

Koneko grabbed his hand tightly as she knew this was upsetting him from his intense staring and hands twitching.

"Naruto, listen…" Koneko said as Kiba and Xenovia once more clashed with Freed, matching and surpassing him in speed. "It's just a sword. Yes, it was used to harm your mom, but its Griselda's fault. Please, let it go."

Naruto nearly crushed Koneko's hand.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Freed shouted as he disengaged Xenovia, Kiba appearing behind him.

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!" Kiba shouted back, striking Fused Excalibur and Xenovia attacked it as well, shattering the fused weapon.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING ME IN THE ASS!" Freed shouted as he felt the Sword of Betrayer slash across his shoulder and then get removed, causing a stream of holy-devil power to gush out of the wound. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! FUCK THIS, I'M OUT!"

Freed stumbled away only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Out of my…" Freed tried to say before Naruto's finger was imbedded in his throat.

Naruto removed said appendage, grabbing Freed to keep him standing as he gargled on his own blood, and then reused the Finger Pistol and struck Freed in the forehead, killing him.

Everyone in the peerages gasped at this, hold cold Naruto was when he took Freed's life, like a child stomping on an ant.

Meanwhile, outside the barrier, Vali, Griselda, and Kuma watched this from a far to not be scene, using the exorcist's special cloaks to not be sensed.

"That boy is a natural born killer." Kuma said with slight impression. "As are all werebeast's."

"That he is." Vali said with confidence. "I think he would make a perfect opponent."

Griselda stayed quite as she watched Naruto let Freed go.

"No way…" Valper said in a panic as he fell to the ground when Freed's corpse hit the ground. "It's impossible, the Laws of Nature would never allow that contradiction of a weapon to exist."

He took a pause, thinking.

"Yes, that explains it all." He said as he looked up at Kokabiel. "It would only work if…"

A light spear impaled him.

"Valper, dear Valper…" Kokabiel said poetically as Valper disappeared into particles. "You were very smart, to smart for your own good."

"There, Kokabiel." Rias said as she looked at the Cardinal Fallen. "We defeated your hounds and your little toy."

"That you did, that you did." Kokabiel responded as he stood from his throne, which vanished and he looked down at the young devils. "So, it is now my time to play, before I start this Faction War. Child of Werefox lineage…"

Naruto tilted his head as he knew he was the only werefox there.

"I challenge you to one on one combat." Kokabiel said honorably. "It will be a standard death match, winner leaves with their life, loser dies."

"And why would I do that?" Naruto responded hotly. "You are all alone."

"I think I have something of… interest that will make you want to fight, boy." Kokabiel stated with a smirk as he untied his massive fur cloak, letting it drop.

It landed with a thud, showing it wasn't as light as it looked.

"That… no, it can't be." Naruto said in disbelief as he got a closer look, touching his pelt. "This is werefox fur."

"Indeed, it is, for I am the one who hunted down the werefoxes, the strongest of the Werebeast species, and I made that out of pieces of their hides." Kokabiel stated proudly. "And now I'll get the last two pieces to make it complete."

Naruto touched the fur, feeling remnants of chakra under his hands.

'This chakra…' Naruto thought as he touched all the different pieces, crudely sewn together. 'It's angry, and it wants murder…'

Naruto stood up and looked at the Cardinal Fallen.

"Kokabiel…" Naruto said as he glared. "I'll never forgive you, and I'll kill you on the honor and memory of all the Werefoxes you slaughtered!"

Naruto jumped into the air using Moonwalk, bolting side to side, and around Kokabiel, summoning seven clones, all eight of them around Kokabiel.

Kokabiel chuckled.

"This is interesting." Kokabiel stated as he blocked Naruto's punch, swinging the clone into another using the Tempest Kick. "But nothing I haven't seen before."

He vanished as the rest used Tempest Kicks, which struck the others and Naruto, who barely dodged thanks to Paper Art.

"Bastard." Naruto growled, turning to see Kokabiel behind him with a Light Spear.

"Not good enough boy." Kokabiel chided as he went to stab Naruto, who puffed into smoke. "You aren't as skilled at your mother was, but you have just as much potential as her."

Naruto faltered and ended up with a gash on his arm, causing him to land on the ground.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted, the back of his brain starting to hurt as his eye twitched.

"Kushina wasn't a pathetic child either when we fought all those years ago." Kokabiel replied, his hand on his forehead. "Oh, those are good memories. Did she ever tell you how she and your grandfather staged an attack on the Faction Heads after the Devil Civil War?"

Naruto's eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"What?" Naruto whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you." Kokabiel said sadly. "Poor child, you don't even know who you come from. Let me tell you. Kushina was the vice-commander of a group of rogue yokai who opposed the Faction Heads ideals for peace. She killed many people under her father's orders along side her friend Fujima. However, she vanished with Fujima shortly after the attack on the faction heads failed. All because they had split their forces too thin."

Naruto was shaking.

'So… mom… was a criminal…' He thought gripping his head. 'No, it isn't true, he is lying to get me riled up.'

"And so, when I found her in the woods seven years ago, I took the chance to kill Kurama's daughter, but it took a small amount of poison to get her to flee." Kokabiel continued, making Naruto's fur stand on end, his body going numb. "And to think a woman of her caliber would have a child, that is probably why she sustained such a horrible back injury. So, you are the reason why she died."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted loudly, tears rolling down his eyes as he heaved, trying to calm himself but his emotions were spiraling out of control.

"God, you are easy to anger, boy." Kokabiel laughed. "This is just as funny as when God died."

The tension thickened and silence was pregnant.

"What?" Asia asked, breaking the silence.

"It's not possible." Xenovia said as she looked at Irina, whose eyes were glazed over as she collapsed to her knees, prompting Xenovia to hold her friend. "That just can't be true. I can still feel his warmth in the world."

Kokabiel laughed at the desperation in Xenovia's voice and actions.

"Michael is doing a good job, imitating our father like that, making you children still think he is alive. What a liar." Kokabiel stated.

Irina, who had been through so much in such a short amount of time, started crying at the thought of a world without God, grabbing Xenovia tightly.

"Please, tell me its not true?" She begged Xenovia, crazed obsession in her amethyst eyes as she looked into Xenovia's milky brown ones. "Please, tell me…."

Xenovia's heart weighed heavy as she and everyone else accepted this possibility.

'Someone like Irina can't handle this truth.' Xenovia thought as she too started to tear up.

She tried to speak, but when she did, she couldn't form the words.

Irina's heart sank.

'It can't be true…' She chanted in her head.

The two exorcists felt something warm and furred cover them.

"Naruto?" Xenovia said confused as she saw Naruto standing before them, covering them in his pelt, its tiny arms wrapping around their shoulders with the head in between them.

"Mom… always made me feel safe in troubled times." Naruto said shakily, his hands twitching and his eye in a wince. "And hopefully, she helps you as well."

Xenovia grabbed the fur, gripping it between her fingers and she felt the damn made from her emotions burst.

She and Irina started crying.

Naruto patted their heads, soothing them a little.

He stood up and looked at Rias, Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia.

"Kokabiel." Naruto said loud enough for the Fallen to hear him. "I accept your death match."

Kokabiel grinned.

"Perfect, now we can make this a little more… entertaining for myself." Kokabiel said as he activated a massive seal set around the school and under everyone. "This Bomb Seal will go off in twenty minutes, so stop me within that time, and the bomb will deactivate. Understood?"

Naruto looked at Kokabiel.

"Crystal." Naruto growled. 'Promotion… Queen.'

Naruto's power, defense, speed, and chakra output increase dramatically, and everyone could feel this.

'He was reincarnated with a single Pawn piece, yet he can generate this much power?' Rias thought as her hair was whipped around.

'I'm sorry Sairaorg.' Naruto thought as the power died down while the sensation in his brain grew, signaling to him he was on the verge of snapping again. 'But this is a life or death situation, for everyone. Everyone, please, stay away…'

Kokabiel landed on the ground.

"I would like to thank you, Werefox. For indulging me in this death match." Kokabiel said sincerely as he made another spear. "Now, may the game… begin."

The Bomb Seal's timer was ticking, eighteen minutes left on the clock.

'Tempest Kick.' Naruto thought as he kicked the air, sending the air compressed blade at Kokabiel, who batted it away easily.

This gave Naruto enough time to summon three clones, and the four of them used Shave.

"This again?" Kokabiel chuckled as he side stepped another Tempest Kick. "Why not try something… new?"

Naruto ignored him.

'Come on, I can do this.' Naruto thought as the sensation grew stronger. 'Come ON, I can do this…'

He felt nauseated, not because he was running circles around Kokabiel and using the Tempest Kick on blast, it was this… urge.

Something telling him to let go and run wild.

He kept pushing back, but it kept returning that push with a shove.

Koneko, being one of Senjutsu, could sense these disruptions in Naruto ever sense the two of them faced Freed minutes prior, and she didn't like these feelings.

Ravel, herself, while not a chakra user, could feel this odd tingle in her mind, as if she was going to lose her sanity and have it replaced by something evil.

'Naruto…' Both thought anxiously as they watched the clones break apart and stopped running. 'What is going on?'

Two clones got in close and blocked Kokabiel's strikes with Iron Body, singing their flesh only, thanks to the Queen Promotion and Iron Body making them more solid and durable.

'Opening.' Naruto thought as he saw Kokabiel's back wide open. 'Now…'

Naruto broke from the clones and got close, arm pulled back, prepared to strike, only to be backhanded by Kokabiel into the gym, causing a large dust cloud to cover the entrance.

"When I asked for originality," Kokabiel said after he destroyed the remaining clones. "I expected more. Your mother sure did blow expectations."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Stop… talking…" Naruto shouted, standing up.

Fourteen and a half minutes left before the bomb seal exploded.

Naruto, Koneko, and Ravel could feel this… this feeling clawing, biting, sinking into their minds.

It was angry, and wanted to be released.

And it was painful.

"Ravel? Ravel, what's wrong?" Sona asked as she saw Ravel's exhausted form when she had been steadily supplying power to the barrier.

"Something…. I don't know… but its terrifying." She responded weakly.

Koneko, meanwhile, wanted to help, but was being held back by the others in her peerage family.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Stay calm, child." Kokabiel stated loudly. "I'll kill you soon enough, but I want to finish this one first."

Koneko growled and tried harder to get free.

"Koneko, please stop." Akeno begged as she held Koneko back.

"You don't understand…" Koneko gasped out in desperation. "Something dark is coming, and we have to stop him now before it's too late."

Kokabiel, meanwhile, walked to the gym as the dust cloud fell, revealing a massive hole with lots of rubble.

He looked in, a few feet away and saw Naruto on the other end of the gym trying to stand, his leg seemingly broken.

'He really thinks I'm stupid.' Kokabiel thought, not really impressed. 'He thinks he could bait me to get closer, well, I will but not the way he thinks.'

Kokabiel walked to the massive hole, not entering it.

"You know, boy…" Kokabiel said as he pulled out a dagger and a vial. "It was this very same knife and poison that I used to kill Kushina with, and now they will kill you. I want to watch you suffer, like you had to witness her before she died."

Kokabiel laughed at Naruto's angered expression and desire to kill.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure when you are a thin bag of bones and flesh, I'll grant you a painless death." Kokabiel said as he summoned some light spears, with the intent of using them to pin Naruto down.

"WELL, I CAN'T SAY THE SAME!" Naruto shouted as the one Kokabiel saw puffed into nothing and one of the smallest pieces of rubble under his chin turned out to be Naruto, whose face showed unyielding rage, anger, and murder.

His arm pulled back with his index finger ready.

His tail swiping the poison in Kokabiel's left hand against his right, which held the dagger, shattering it.

This got Kokabiel off balance.

'Now for my strongest move…' Naruto thought as he concentrated chakra into his finger tip, spinning it.

"No way…" Koneko said as she, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, Rias, Sona, and their peerages bore witness.

Naruto created a pea sized Rasengan at the tip of his finger.

"FINGER PISTOL…" Naruto shouted as he thrust his finger into Kokabiel's chest cavity. "SPIRAL BULLET!"

Kokabiel let out a guttural scream, his arms trying to grab Naruto as the werefox pushed forward.

The tiny Rasengan, though small, was a condensed version of the original, and thus was much stronger.

It tore though his body, and spinning his flesh and organs like taffy.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Kokabiel shouted before he was flung backwards, through the gym wall and out of it, rolling until he collided with the barrier, which warped and nearly broke thanks to the centrifugal force that Kokabiel was pushed with.

"Holy shit he did it…" Everyone collectively thought.

However, Naruto collapsed to his knees, reverting to his human form, four small light daggers imbedded into his body and the dagger covered in clear poison was stabbed into Naruto's cheek, going into his throat and into his organs.

Naruto, due to the rubble he was kneeling on, fell on his side, the light daggers still in him, poisoning him further with Light and the one in his face went through to the other one.

*GASP*

Every fiber in the young devil's and the exorcist's bodies screamed in fear as Kokabiel stood up.

His clothing was ruined, a gapping hole in his chest, blood gushing from his and his mouth.

Twelve minutes on the Bomb Seal Timer.

"YOU Fucking…" Kokabiel gasped out angrily. "I… don't care anymore… I'll kill you right now."

He staggered to stand. His legs clearly damaged from that attack as he shakily stood up.

Kokabiel dodged Koneko's punch, Issei's Dragon Shot, Rias's Power of Destruction blast.

"Lightning!" Akeno shouted, attacking Kokabiel from above, unlike the others.

Kokabiel blocked this with his hand.

"This… Baraqiel's spawn I presume?" Kokabiel asked tiredly, his vision blurring and refocusing.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM UP!" Akeno shouted as she poured more power into her attack.

Kokabiel scowled and knocked back Akeno's lightning, shocking her in the process.

Kokabiel caught Kiba's sword with his hand.

Kiba summoned another, it got blocked.

"No more hands." Kokabiel gasped out mockingly.

Kiba summoned a third in his mouth and slashed across Kokabiel's face, blood gushing from it.

Xenovia, who had Naruto's pelt around her shoulders, and Irina appeared behind him, Durandal and Destruction, in Irina's hands, ready to tear into Kokabiel's back, only to miss and both hit Kiba, severely wounding him.

"Irritating bitches." Kokabiel said as he slapped Xenovia and Irina away into the dirt.

Kokabiel's breathing was ragged as he was getting irritated and annoyed.

'Fuck this, I'll kill them now.' Kokabiel thought as he summoned his wings, flying into the air. Multiple Light Spears appeared and he was ready to use them, but stopped when everyone felt an increase, far stronger than anything before, in Naruto's power.

He was pulling in Nature chakra at an alarming rate as he yanked out the poisoned dagger from his face and the Light Daggers forced out of his body.

He haggardly stood up.

Koneko and Ravel felt something get pulled out of them, once done they felt more at ease, no more mental pain.

However, Koneko felt something else, and found the source.

Kokabiel's werefox fur cloak was being drained of the remnant chakra within it.

However, everyone saw something they never thought they would see again that night.

Spirits.

The Spirits of the Werefoxes Kokabiel had killed.

**"To think, a young child would be forced to do this." **A female werefox said sadly as she touched Naruto's cheek.

**"I know, but it is inevitable." **A male werefox said. **"Please, kill Kokabiel."**

Naruto said nothing, his eyes covered by his hair.

The Spirits smiled, and soon faded, becoming chakra and entering Naruto's body, his Light Dagger wounds sewing themselves closed and his cheeks closed, leaving no marking they were stabbed.

As his cheeks healed, a clear fluid burst from it, evaporating upon hitting the air.

'He purged himself of the poison… how?' Kokabiel thought in a panic, his eyes widening as he saw Naruto's tail.

The white tip was splitting in two.

'Is he…' Kokabiel thought, his iris dilating further. 'Fucking bitch is trying to use the same thing Kushina used. Well, he won't get the chance.'

Kokabiel summoned a dozen Light Spears around him, all pointed at Naruto as he looked at Kokabiel.

His eyes had black rings around them and his lips were black, his tail now one-third of the way split.

Kokabiel was taken aback.

"DIE WEREFOX TRASH!" Kokabiel shouted as he launched all of his Light Spears at Naruto.

They flew to fast for anyone to react, a dust cloud enveloped Naruto, who barely had time to defend himself.

However, many of the spears bounced back and clinging noises were heard.

"It's nice to see you after all these years, Kuma." Everyone heard as the dust settled, revealing three people in front of Naruto.

"I am happy to see you too, Kakashi." Kuma said as he held out his hand, glove removed revealing his paw-pad.

Kakashi smirked, his headband not covering his eye to reveal his Sharingan.

In his hand was a massive cleaver like blade with a hole near the point and an indentation near the hilt.

"Focus you two, we have some… unwanted company." Griselda said as she placed her massive axe looking weapon over her shoulder, resting it there. It had an edge, but the strangest thing was it had what looked like a giant scroll with paper tags with kanji for 'Bomb' on them.

"I'm surprised you can handle Shibuki's recoil, Griselda." Kakashi said as he lifted his sword with ease.

"Same to you, using Kubikiribocho the way you do." Griselda retorted.

Kuma smiled a bit before becoming very stern as he gazed up at the beaten and battered Cardinal Fallen.

"Come on, we have a bird with wings that need to be clipped." He said coldly, removing his other glove.

**Chapter 15, DONE!**

** Well, holy shit, Naruto is up to something and he was saved by Kuma, Kakashi, AND Griselda. **

**I wonder how he will take this, along with everyone else. **

**Anyway, I got some good news. **

**My girlfriend posted the cover art and some exclusive art on her deviant art and tumblr.**

**Her user name is Boo1149, and I have the links on my profile, so please check them out, she will be doing more for my other stories as well, so look forward to them, and let her know I sent you. **

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know with a review, I want to get over 300 total. Review even if you hated it.**


	16. Challenges of Faith

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 1, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Spacecore94: Yeah, that was based of Chopper's thoughts when he first used his Monster Point. In the beginning I was thinking of having Naruto have Chopper's seven-point transformations, eight including Monster Point, but decided against it.

Cerberus Kyuubi: Naruto hasn't really accepted anything. He just pushed it into the back of his mind until it was over.

Calderoneri758: It is a good idea, but I planned for a better one, the one to train Naruto that is. It was foreshadowed.

Doomqwer: Yeah, Irina is also excommunicated for knowing God is dead, and things are definitely going to be different… no, her world is upside down. I agree, last chapter was a cluster fuck.

R-King: Thank you, man.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Fanficreader71: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter.

Primarx: You're welcome.

Youngdrgn: You're welcome.

Djberneman: Yeah, that is interesting, but I have a different idea for that power.

Avjuan37: Here you go man.

Draegoon: Agreed, Law would kill himself if he tried to use Room on the entire world, but we have to think, is the world of One Piece bigger OR smaller than our own. What happened with Irina is severely messed up. Naruto has cracked a new form. And yes, Kakashi has Kubikiribocho and Griselda has Shibuki, the Blastsword. I thought it suited her best as she and Xenovia use destructive swords over finesse swords.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 16: Challenges of Faith**

Kuma smiled a bit before becoming very stern as he gazed up at the beaten and battered Cardinal Fallen.

"Come on, we have a bird with wings that need to be clipped." He said coldly, removing his other glove.

Kokabiel scoffed a bit, standing up better than he was before.

"You think a… stupid yokai reject, a dog, and a human female could defeat me?" Kokabiel asked like a drunk as he fumbled a bit. "All for what? A werefox brat who doesn't know who the hell he is?"

His wound, while no longer bleeding profusely, but was still open.

To stabilize himself, Kokabiel summoned his wings and hovered over the ground.

"I don't think we can," Kakashi said confidently, brandishing Kubikiribocho at Kokabiel. "I know we can."

Kokabiel chuckled at this proclamation.

"Griselda…"

Said woman turned behind her and saw Naruto, who was grabbing his head.

He was struggling to do anything.

His mind screaming at him to attack Kokabiel for the things he said about Kushina.

He also wanted to attack Griselda for the attack on him and Kushina.

But he had to make a decision on who to attack.

Naruto growled as his eyes wildly spun back and forth between Kokabiel and Griselda, his tail further splitting, now two thirds of the way split.

"GRISELDA!" Naruto shouted after what felt like an eternity.

He lunged at her, entering his hybrid form, his nails were now claws posed to strike.

Griselda made no motion to move as she felt four sharp claws graze her waist as Kakashi appeared before her, palm striking Naruto in the chest.

Naruto went stiff before his eyes became drowsy, returning to human form, the black rings around his eyes and on his lips vanishing as he collapsed into Kakashi's one armed embrace.

"There, there buddy, I got you." Kakashi said as he saw the paper restraining seal that he used fall to the ground as Naruto's tail merged back into a single tail. 'Thank god, we got here at a good time.'

He took a deep breath as he stood up, carrying the sleeping werefox over his shoulder.

"You have my thanks, Mink." Kokabiel called out. "I would have killed him to get him to not awaken."

'Awaken?' Koneko thought as she heard that word. 'What does that mean?'

Everyone else was just as confused at this as much as Koneko was.

"As if we would have allowed you to kill Kushina's son." Kuma said calmly.

Griselda nodded as she applied pressure to her open wounds.

'These will scar, just like the ones Kushina gave me.' Griselda thought as she felt her blood ooze through her fingers.

Kokabiel glared at the three of them.

"Of course," Kokabiel said cockily. "That boy is dangerous, and if that tail fully split, everyone behind you three would have been dead."

"Kakashi, Griselda," Kuma said as he never broke eye contact on Kokabiel. "Go protect the young ones, and ask the blonde girl to heal you Griselda. I will deal with Kokabiel myself."

"Kuma…"

"I am not going to ask again, Griselda." Kuma stated sternly.

Griselda sighed and sealed Shibuki into her subspace.

"Understood, Kuma." She said as she turned and started walking towards the peerage with Kakashi carrying Naruto and his sword.

"I am actually surprised the Church, let alone Michael, allowed you into their services." Kokabiel stated as he kept his eye on Kuma. "I mean, look at you, a defective yokai experiment. Your own dad screwed you over before you were born."

Kuma, as stoic and as calm as can be, thrust his palm forward.

Kokabiel was hit, right in the chest, by an invisible projectile, leaving a circular paw imprint on his chest, sending him to the ground.

"Unless you have something useful to say, Kokabiel…" Kuma warned as he towered over the gasping Fallen Angel Cardinal. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Kokabiel tried to get away as Kuma walked near him, catching up to the man.

"If you were to take a vacation, Kokabiel, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked as he watched Kokabiel tried take flight into the air, where Kuma couldn't reach him.

"Fuck you, exorcist trash…" Kokabiel shouted as he tried to get away, Kuma's power looming over him like the Sword of Damocles.

"Since you gave me no suggestions," Kuma stated as he pulled his hand back, power building up in his paw pad. "Then I shall pick where you go."

"NO…" Kokabiel shouted as Kuma swiped his hand through the air, and bopped Kokabiel out of existence, leaving only black feathers and blood to show the man was even there.

And with Kokabiel gone, the Bomb Seal deactivated itself.

"Kuma…" Kakashi said in concern over his friend as Kuma was deadly quite after sending Kokabiel flying.

'Mom, dad… I have avenged you. Please, rest in peace.' Kuma thought as he put his gloves back on. "We have finished our mission, Griselda."

Griselda, who had Asia healing her wounds, nodded.

"Understood." She said once Asia was finished. "We should collect the Excalibur Fragments and the shattered Fused Excalibur."

Kuma nodded in response.

"Who are you and why did you appear now?" Issei asked, so confused at what he was watching.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi introduced himself. "I am a part of the Yokai faction, as you can see, I am a dog Mink."

"I am Bartholomew Kuma, exorcist." Kuma introduced politely. "It is nice to meet you, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Like wise." Issei said nervously as he looked at the man who took out Kokabiel with one hit.

"I am Griselda Quarta." Griselda said as she finished picking up the broken Fused Excalibur pieces along with Destruction.

Everyone looked at Griselda, then Xenovia, and then at Naruto before looking at Griselda.

"Kuma, please send me flying to the Vatican so I can give them our report and return the swords." Griselda asked.

"Of course." Kuma said as he removed one of his gloves. "I'll stay here and continue our other assignment."

"Griselda, wait…" Xenovia called out to her guardian/teacher.

Griselda spared a sad look to her student, who she knew now knew the truth about God's death.

"Xenovia…" Griselda muttered as Kuma prepared to send Griselda back to Italy.

She was about to respond when her eyes landed on Xenovia, more specifically Naruto's pelt that was still wrapped around her shoulders.

However, Griselda went silent and was tapped by Kuma, vanishing the same way Kokabiel had moments earlier with the Excalibur fragments and Destruction in hand.

Kuma sighed.

'That woman sure is stubborn.' He thought politely while putting his glove on. 'But she is very proud.'

"Man, Kuma," Kakashi said as he put Kubikiribocho in a seal on his wrist. "You sure got tall over the last century and a half, and really strong. I have been following your exorcist career ever since I heard that you took the number one spot in the male division."

Kuma smiled fondly as he sat down, cross legged.

"And you have gotten… smaller?" he asked playfully, getting a roll from Kakashi's shoulders while the Mink pulled his headband over his sharingan.

"All jokes aside…" Kakashi said as he walked up to Kuma, a hidden smile on his masked snout. "I missed you, old friend."

"Excuse me…" Rias said as she, her peerage, Ravel, Xenovia (Who helped Irina over as well) and Sona's peerage (Who disabled the barrier) approached the two men.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked as he adjusted Naruto's sleeping form.

"Why are you here?" Rias asked as she couldn't think of any reason to why they were even in Kuoh.

"I was on a mission, which I would prefer to not go into, Young Devil King." Kuma replied politely.

"Yasaka actually got a call from Naruto earlier today, but something happened and the call ended before they could talk." Kakashi said, Rias's cheeks flushing as she had destroyed Naruto's phone. "So, I was sent here to see what was going on, and I bumped into Kuma and Griselda when I arrived."

"Wait, the Yokai faction?" Issei asked Akeno.

"Yes, in Kyoto, there is a separate faction that has an alliance with our faction…" Akeno started to explain.

"Sorry, but we actually have alliances with all three major factions, as well as all the monster factions across the world." Kakashi interrupted her, correcting her mistake. "It is why Griselda was using Shibuki."

"I was going to ask about that sword." Xenovia said as she propped Irina's tired body up.

Kuma saw this and felt guilt.

"Come here, please." Kuma said as he motioned for Xenovia and Irina to come to him while he pulled off his glove.

Ones who respected the strongest male exorcist, Xenovia and Irina made their way to Kuma.

Kuma gently tapped Irina, a massive translucent red paw shaped bubble appeared behind her.

"What…" Irina muttered as she blinked.

All the pain and fatigue she had been feeling had vanished.

"I used my power to repel all fatigue and pain you were feeling." Kuma explained. "It was the least I could do, since both of you now know the truth, thus you are both going to be excommunicated."

Irina and Xenovia felt their hearts drop.

"So, God really is dead?" Irina asked tearfully.

Kuma gave no answer, but he patted Irina's head.

Part of her hair, which had been ruined by Freed, fell from her head, now in a short bob mixed with a choppy pixie cut style with side bangs.

"I know it isn't how you like it, but it is better than leaving it ruined, don't you think." Kuma asked as he dispelled the red paw bubble before putting his glove back on.

Irina ran her hand through her short hair.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuma." Irina thanked.

Kuma smiled softly.

"It was no problem." He replied as he turned to Xenovia and the peerages. "As for the sword Griselda was using, Lady Yasaka of the Yokai Faction gave it to her to use in place of Durandal, which is in young Xenovia's hands."

"Okay, but what about this 'Awakening' thing I heard you mention?" Koneko asked as she stepped up. "It sounded bad from how Kokabiel was talking about it."

Kakashi and Kuma looked at each other, contemplating if they should tell them about this.

They sighed in unison.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't my place to give such personal information." Kuma replied solemnly.

"Same here." Kakashi said before he stood up and walked to Xenovia. "Can I have Naruto's pelt?"

Xenovia looked confused before she remembered she was wearing Naruto's pelt on her shoulders, sheepishly handing it over to the dog Mink.

Kakashi carefully put it in Naruto's grasp and picked Naruto back up.

"What are you doing?" Ravel asked concerned.

"I am taking Naruto back to Kyoto, he has had a stressful day, and will need medical attention." Kakashi explained as he picked up the discarded werefox pelt cloak that Kokabiel wore.

"Wait…" Sona tried to said before Kakashi vanished from sight, leaving Kuma alone with the Devils.

"I am still on my mission." Kuma said as he himself stood up. "But if there is something that I can do to help you with, please let me know."

"Thank you, we will need it." Sona said as she sat on the ground, exhausted from expanding so much of her magic. "Rias, since we put up the barrier, you owe the Student Council a favor."

"Okay, we can do that." Rias said as she sat down as well, just as exhausted, mentally and physically.

Every devil sat down, mentally tired from todays events, Koneko leaning into Ravel, Ameyuri, and Gilga, actually passing out as she cuddled with the puppies.

"Hey, Ravel." Xenovia said as she removed herself from Irina's side, who was currently talking to Rias. "Can I ask you a question?"

**That night…**

Yasaka, Kunou, Kakashi, and Sengoku watched as Yasaka's blue Fox Fire set the werefox cloak Kokabiel wore ablaze on the royal family funeral pyre.

'Please, I pray for all of you,' Yasaka thought as she prayed for the souls of all these people who were slaughtered. 'Please, rest in peace, all of you.'

She thought this multiple times, knowing there were hundreds of different werefoxes that were turned into this cloak.

Once the flames died out, the ashes were collected to be scattered, to return to Nature's embrace for a peaceful rest in the Pure Lands, the after life for Yokai and Monsters across the globe.

"Mommy, do you think Naruto will be okay?" Kunou asked as the two kitsune entered their compound after leaving.

"Yes, sweetheart, I think he will." Yasaka replied as she dropped Kunou off at her room. "Actually, I know he will."

Kunou had a melancholic look before she had her ears rubbed, getting a laugh and a smile from her before she was ushered off to bed.

Yasaka made her way to Naruto's room.

She knocked on the door.

"You can enter." A female said.

"It's just me." Yasaka said as she entered the room.

Inside was Rin Uchiha, Obito's wife, and Yasaka's most trusted doctor.

She was a Lynx werecat, thus she had a single tail and a pair of ears. The rest of her looked like a normal human. Short, light-brown hair, dull brownish-gray eyes, and had two distinct blue markings on her cheeks.

"How is he doing, Rin?" Yasaka asked worriedly as she looked at Naruto's sleeping form.

Obviously, Naruto was sleeping naked as he held onto his pelt like a life line while he had small medical technology hooked up to him to monitor his brain patterns and heart rate.

"Besides the major muscle fatigue and chakra exhaustion, Naruto had a small portion of his life force drained upon his awakening." Rin replied as she went over the notes on her clip board. "Although, it is to be mentioned it wasn't a normal awakening."

"How so?" Yasaka asked as she sat on the bed, running her hand through Naruto's sun kissed blonde hair.

"From what Kakashi said, the spirits of the werefoxes that Kokabiel killed, well, the chakra remains of them within the cloak kick started his awakening with their hatred of Kokabiel." Rin said as she reread Kakashi's written report. "They enhanced his healing factor to heal light-based weapon poisoning and the same poison that killed Kushina seven years ago. And his awakening wasn't natural as it should have been instant with his tail splitting within a second as well. But this, it was slow and drawn out, like a scene in a movie or a bad fanfiction."

"Hm, who would want to read that?" Yasaka sarcastically asked.

Both look at the reader.

"Anyway, the spirits forced this partial awakening, thus the life force Naruto lost wasn't a lot, but enough to knock him out upon stopping the awakening." Rin continued as she looked at Naruto. "All he needs is a single Yokai Healing Method or the Bedroom Method and he would be right as rain."

"I'll do it." Yasaka said before Rin could say anything more. "He is my future son-in-law, so it is natural I would want to help him."

"I won't argue, but after you finish, I would like him to be moved to my home so Obito and I can watch over him until he wakes." Rin concluded before taking her leave.

Yasaka carefully removed the medical equipment from Naruto's arms and head before she got under the covers with Naruto, fully clothed, and snuggled with him, opting for the Healing Method over the Bedroom Method.

Yasaka pulled Naruto into her, smooshing her breasts against Naruto's back and head as she used Senjutsu to replenish the life force Naruto lost.

'Please,' Yasaka mentally prayed as she wrapped her tails around Naruto. 'Please don't let this be an omen for anything bad.'

**Three days later…**

Michael and Griselda looked over the Fused Excalibur fragments.

Excalibur Destruction having been returned to its resting place within the Vatican, this time sealed with Senjutsu thanks to other Yokai exorcists.

"Hm, interesting design…" Michael said as he put the pieces next to each other, to imitate its completed form. "Valper was a traitor, but his design choice was impeccably precise to maximize the abilities of this sword."

"Lord Michael…" Griselda said sadly as she helped wrap the pieces up to send to the Alchemist Corps. "Naruto knows about Kushina, Kokabiel informed him of the… attack she and her… father did. However, he seemed to be in denial of the truth."

Michael blinked as he finished.

"Oh, dear. That is a problem." Michael stated sadly as he sat down. "What happened?"

"Well, Naruto did somewhat awaken, just like his mother, but it was different from when Kushina and I last fought." Griselda said as she touched her eye. "It didn't seem natural."

Griselda proceeded to inform Michael of all she and Kuma witnessed before they stepped in.

Michael put his hand on his forehead.

"I am upset that he learned it in this way, but he would have been told the truth eventually." Michael explained to himself as the guilt he felt was building and gnawing at him.

"I know sir. Naruto didn't seem to want to believe it." She replied. "But he is a smart child, he surely will put things together and see the truth amongst this."

"But what will that bring?" Michael asked as he looked at Griselda. "He might become wild, and could possible end up a vengeful and angry person, just like Kurama…"

The air became thick with memories in Michael's head.

"Griselda, please take the sword to the Alchemists, then take a week off. You deserve it." Michael stated calmly with a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Griselda replied politely before leaving with the sword.

She dropped the sword off and soon made her way to the training ground, summoning Shibuki.

'This Blastsword…' Griselda thought as she swung it around with relative ease, having been using heavy swords since the start of her training like her protégé, Xenovia. 'It is well balanced, but I need to get used to the recoil of the blasts.'

She started training with the very basics.

'Naruto, please, be alright.'

**That Night…**

Azazel was once again at the pier fishing.

"So, you finally returned?" Azazel asked, not Kuma who had been nearby, but Vali who touched down on the pier in full Scale Mail Armor Balance Breaker.

"It was a challenge finding him." Vali admitted as he disengaged his Balance Breaker, throwing the broken but still living Kokabiel near Azazel. "He was sent all the way to Mexico, thanks for the tip, Kuma. I wouldn't have been able to find him otherwise."

Kuma said nothing as he watched the three men on the pier.

He was to observe, not interfere at all.

"KUMA!" Kokabiel shouted like a mad man as he looked all over trying to find him. "Where are you!"

Vali scowled and stomped Kokabiel's head through the wood paneling of the pier.

"Jeez, Vali," Azazel said as he reeled in his line, not catching a fish. "You scared away my catch."

Vali scoffed and removed his foot from Kokabiel's bleeding head.

"Azazel, why are you allowing that… that… that bastard Kuma near us?" Kokabiel sputtered out as Azazel stood up, propping his fishing rod up. "He attacked me with Griselda and some Mink."

"I actually know what happened, Kokabiel." Azazel said as he folded his hands into his kimono sleeves, looking down at his associate. "Vali was there on my orders to step in if necessary."

Kokabiel's eyes widened as he put things together in his mind.

"Damn you…" Kokabiel growled as he glared maliciously at Azazel, who was unimpressed.

"You were always a dog, Kokabiel." Azazel said as he held his hand out, summoning a Bident of Light. "So, I guess I'll put you down."

Azazel stabbed Kokabiel in the back, the light of his weapon penetrating Kokabiel's body.

The once strong Cardinal cried out in pain as his body was ravaged by light before he succumbed to his injuries and faded into light particles.

"I guess you are happy, Kuma." Azazel stated as he moved back to his fishing pole, his bident vanishing.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't take enjoyment in knowing that he has been disposed of." Kuma said as he walked up to Azazel and Vali. "Though, as a follower of the church, I wish you hadn't killed him. Kokabiel committed crimes against us, so he would have been put on trial."

Azazel sighed.

"I guess you are right." He admitted as he baited his line. "You want to join me? I have a spare fishing pole."

Kuma looked at Vali, and vice versa.

"Thank you, but I'll decline." Kuma replied as Vali flew off with his base Divine Dividing wings.

Azazel laughed at his misfortune.

"All well, then that means more for me." The Governor-General chuckled as he cast his line.

**Next morning…**

Irina shot up, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

'It was just a dream…' Irina thought as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, standing up as she did.

It had now been four days since the Kokabiel incident, and ever since then, Irina had been having nightmares of what happened when she was being held captive.

"It's okay, I'm safe…" Irina told herself as she walked to the window and opened it, early morning light pouring in and illuminating her room.

Her Kuoh Academy uniform was once again hung up nearby, having joined the school.

Irina took a deep breath of the cool morning air, it hitting her skin and calming her a bit in the early morning light.

She looked at the mirror in the room, within the small apartment Rias had helped set up for her.

Irina stepped in front of it, closing her eyes. She applied some mental thought into her back, and when she opened them, her face saddened when she saw her devil wings.

Irina Shidou, former exorcist of the church and wielder of Excalibur Mimic, have become the Knight of Rias Gremory.

'Of course, I still have these.' Irina thought as she recalled her wings. 'I guess I'll get ready for school.'

Irina entered her bathroom and entered the shower when the water was warm enough.

She cleaned her body and short hair, still used to it being longer, so she was in and out within three minutes.

Once dry, Irina dressed in her school uniform and made breakfast.

She ate silently and alone.

The silence didn't sit well with her as she ate. It was uncomfortable to the usually upbeat and bubbly teen.

She finished her breakfast and washed the dishes before leaving for school, an air of depression around her as she walked silently into the day.

"Hey, Shidou." One of her classmates said on their way to class.

Irina smiled weakly and waved.

This happened a few more times before Irina arrived at her class, a few others there already waiting for class to start.

Irina made it to her seat and sat down, getting ready for class.

'Just another day…' Irina thought as she finished her preparations. 'One day… at a time…'

Irina yawned and felt drowsiness grip her body.

'I have enough time, so I'll take a nap.' Irina thought as she crossed her arms in front of her and rested her head on them.

Vivid flashes of Freed and Kokabiel flashed Irina's eyes and murmurs of God's death rung in her ears.

"NO!"

"OW!"

Irina blinked as she looked around, having shot up, knocking her chair over, feeling a sharp stinging in her head.

Before her was Issei, Asia, and Xenovia.

Issei was holding his chin, as she had hit him with her head as she shot up.

"Irina, what's wrong?" Xenovia asked as she gently touched Irina's shaking shoulder, gingerly helping her friend sit down after picking up the chair. "Are you okay?"

Asia helped Issei to his seat, careful to not allow others to see her Twilight Healing heal Issei's jaw.

"No… I'm not. How come you are?" Irina asked weakly as she looked into Xenovia's brown eyes.

Xenovia stared back into Irina's amethyst eyes.

They looked dead and lacked the spark of life Irina had.

"I am not fine." Xenovia replied as she herself sat down. "It has been difficult for me as well."

Irina desperately wanted to call Xenovia a liar, but knew that wasn't true.

Both were excommunicated from the church together, and so Xenovia, who had been raised since childhood by Griselda and the church, was also struggling to come to terms with what had happened.

However, Xenovia was adjusting much easier than Irina due to the fact she hadn't been tortured and nearly raped by the man who took her captive.

"Irina…" Xenovia said before Irina stood up and walked out of class, leaving all of her stuff at her desk.

"Should I talk to her?" Issei asked as he was helped up, his jaw healed.

"No, I think she needs to be alone." Xenovia said sadly as the class bell rang. "And there is that."

The three of them wanted to run after Irina, but decided to wait.

Irina, meanwhile, went home to her apartment, throwing off her clothing and climbed into bed, crying herself to sleep.

'I can't do this.' She thought as she curled up into a tight ball. 'I can't do this… please God, help me?'

All Irina received was a splitting headache and more despair.

**Afterschool…**

Xenovia knocked on the door to Irina's apartment with Issei, Asia, Koneko, and Ravel.

"Irina, it's us." Issei shouted through the door.

No answer.

Ravel looked around for any normal humans that could be passing by.

"Ameyuri, Gilga. Both of you sneak in, one of you find Irina and the other open the door." Ravel ordered her grim pups.

The two puppies barked in understanding, Ravel's shadow stretching under the door and splitting, with the two puppies emerging inside the apartment and Ravel's shadow returns to normal.

They heard one of the puppy's patter deeper into the apartment while one of them tried to open the door.

Suddenly, one of the yelped in pain and at this point, Koneko smashed the door in, scaring Gilga, who was near the door.

"Gilga?" Ravel said as she picked Gilga up, before she merged into Ravel's shadow. "AMEYURI!"

Said grim barked, prompting everyone to find her, arriving at Irina's locked bedroom door.

"I smell blood." Koneko said as she recognized the scent creeping out from under the door.

Not skipping a beat, she smashed this door down as well, allowing them to enter Irina's bedroom.

Irina was pale, limp as she lay on her bed with multiple slashes on her wrist.

"IRINA!" Issei and Xenovia shouted as all four of them ran to Irina's bed, horrified at what they were seeing.

Asia and Ravel, who had Ameyuri retreat into her shadow, started healing her the moment their hands touched Irina's wrist.

Asia's Twilight Healing and Ravel's Flames of Restoration spread across the deep cut areas, mixing together and quickened the speed of the healing.

"Her pulse is weak due to the loss of blood." Xenovia said as she put her fingers against Irina's other wrist.

"What happened?" Koneko asked as she covered her nose, the pungent smell of blood was not something she enjoyed.

"It seems Irina… was taking this to hard." Xenovia said as she started to tear up, caressing Irina's cheek. "And I didn't notice. What type of friend am I?"

Issei felt his heart get pulled as he looked at his childhood friend, pale and dead like.

"There, I healed her." Asia said as she finished healing Irina's wrist, pulling out her phone. "But we need to inform Rias of this."

Rias and Grayfia appeared a few seconds later, checking over Irina.

"It's a good thing you guys arrived here when you did." Grayfia said as she looked at Irina. "She would have died if she was left alone much longer."

"Grayfia… what should I do?" Rias asked, thoroughly upset and shaken with this turn of events.

Grayfia, for once, had no definite answer.

She, as Sirzechs's Queen and wife, had been alive for a long time, and was there when Ajuka revealed the Evil Piece System.

Several hundreds of reincarnated Devils at the beginning committed suicide to get out of their forced servitude, while a lot just gave up living and became shells of what they once were.

"Honestly, Rias, all I can say is get her a good counselor and a doctor to possibly prescribe anti-depressants." Grayfia said sadly as she looked at Rias. "It is all up to Irina. She decides if she wants to heal or not in this particular situation."

"I understand, Grayfia." Rias thanked her sister-in-law as Grayfia dismissed herself and returned to the Underworld.

"Buchou, is Irina going to be alright?" Issei asked as he looked up from Irina to Rias.

"I don't know Issei." Rias answered honestly as she gazed at her Knight. "But I'll do my best to make sure she gets good help."

**Kyoto…**

Kunou sat besides Naruto as Rin checked him over for the second time that day.

'Okay, his brain patterns are more active, meaning he is getting closer to waking up.' Rin thought happily, her cat tail swaying nonchalantly as she wrote this down on her notepad. 'And it is all thanks to you, Yasaka.'

Rin's smile faltered as she saw Kunou sadly rub Naruto's head as he lay in the bed asleep.

"Kunou, you want to go get something to eat?" Rin asked as she knelt next to the Princess of Kyoto.

Kunou shook her head as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I want to stay here." She said softly, blushing with her eyes widening when her stomach grumbled.

Rin chuckled and took Kunou's hands.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." Rin stated as she helped Kunou out of the room.

"So, how is he doing?" Obito, Rin's husband, asked a few minutes later as he and Rin were in another room while Kunou was eating.

He was as tall as the average man, even looked like one with his dark raven hair. Though, he had three details that kept him distinctly into the yokai species.

One, he had an eyepatch covering his left eye, which was currently within Kakashi's left eye socket.

Two, his visible eye that was in his head was stuck in awakened sharingan form.

Three, he had multiple eyes covering his body, all closed at the moment.

"Naruto could wake up at any moment now." Rin replied.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

The two adults heard this along with Kunou who got out of her chair and went to answer the door.

"I'll go keep an eye on Naruto, you go see who is at the door." Obito said before he kissed Rin's cheek and left to watch Naruto.

Rin met Kunou at the door, opening it and taking a step back.

It was Rob Lucci, her boss.

"Where is my student?" was all Lucci asked as he stared at her with Hattori on his shoulder.

At a glance, it was filled with anger, but if you knew where to look, Lucci's eyes held worry.

"Follow me." Rin said as she took Kunou's hand, letting Lucci in before shutting the front door.

The three of them started walking down the hall way before they felt the compound shake.

"What's going on?" Kunou asked as she clung to Rin, who was protectively holding her.

Lucci and Rin didn't answer, but used Shave to get to Naruto's room, opening it to see Obito embedded in the wall near the door barely awake and a massive hole in the opposite wall.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Rin asked as she put Kunou down and started healing Obito.

"Naruto woke up, started panicking, ripped the machinery out of his body and when I tried to stop him, he entered his hybrid form before attacking me." Obito mumbled hazily. "He then broke the wall and vanished into a teleporting seal that had the Bael crest on it."

Lucci growled.

"Of course, you would fuck this up, Uchiha." Lucci snapped.

"Hey," Rin snapped back, her eyes sharpening as she looked at Lucci. "There is a child here."

Lucci looked down at Kunou, who was crying while Obito tried to calm her down.

"Tsk, I'm going to get a drink." Lucci retorted as he leaped out of the hole and took off with Moonwalk. 'I know where you could have gone, Naruto.'

**Bael Territory, Forest…**

Naruto landed face first into the ground when the teleportation seal of his vanished.

He staggered to stand, looking around him.

'Home…' Was all he thought as he remembered the place where he grew up in.

The circular clearing, the fire pit, the cave, and the small tools he had to make.

Naruto unwrapped his pelt, leaving himself completely naked to the world.

He looked at it before growling, throwing his pelt across the clearing.

It landed atop the tool box of old supplies he stole, 'looking' at him.

"Don't you go giving me that look!" Naruto snapped as he looked at the pelt back. "You lied to me, you never told me about your past, and now… Now I have to… Why? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Naruto paced back and forth.

"I don't want to believe anything that Xenovia and Kokabiel said, but the more I think about it, the more I can see that it is possibly true." Naruto continued to say to no one. "But what kept you from telling me about your dad, the attack on the factions, or your partner? What was so bad about it?"

Naruto grabbed his pelt, shaking it to try to get answers, but silence was all he got in response.

"Just… why…" he begged as he collapsed to his knees, sniffing as he started to tear up. "I don't know what to believe anymore… what I remember or what they told me. Were you good or were you bad?"

"She was your mother, nya."

**Chapter 16, DONE!**

**Okay, okay put the pitch forks and torches away. I can understand the anger. **

**'How could I do this to Irina?'**

**Well, she was nearly raped, and rape, in any story, should not be used for 'shock value'. Since I did it, I knew Irina was going to be difficult to write, as she would have been different to write if it was only the reveal of God's death. But with physical torture and nearly being raped, she would have this type of reaction. **

**Anyway, besides that, what did you guys think? **

**Kokabiel was taken out, Kuma and Griselda got some development, and Naruto has flown the coop. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**


	17. Pussyfooting Around

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 6, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Avjuan37: Should Naruto get the SPM cloak? Hm, should he?

Rharper909: No, Irina had a choice to become a devil, it was impulsive.

Draegoon: I think that is a very interesting Food for Thought for the Ope-Ope fruit user. Being able to take away what has been done. And it actually isn't immortality, that is a sub error. It's an eternal youth operation. I say your way is actually very interesting since the surgeon does die after performing it. And for the chapter, yeah, it was really heavy.

Doomqwer: Thank you. Yes, what she went through was rough, and will be. She won't just bounce back from this. It is the core of her world upside down and then warped by a black hole. And for Kuroka, she is very important, especially with the information she has.

Youngdrgn: Well, yeah, rape is a very serious subject, and if used in any form of storytelling, should NEVER be used as shock value, and the woman is okay with it. It is not a thing to joke about.

Animecollector: Lol, indeed, you are the only one who noticed the fourth wall break.

Spacecore94: Hug the boy he will man.

AxeMan18: Thanks for that man. I was really worried people would be throwing Molotov cocktails through my windows for having the near rape and the suicide attempt.

BigBoySpartan: Thank you, man.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Guest: Has Xenovia become a Devil yet? You asked me.

Mythical Imagination: Oh, yeah, they will get a verbal lashing. I needed something that would cause Kushina to be known through out all factions and something that would cause her to be labeled as a criminal by all. Yeah, Kokabiel, and many others, see the werefox tribe to be the best sport for hunting. Yeah, Kuroka's reappearance in his time of need is on point, she knows the most about his mom, due to knowing Kushina as a child.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 17: Pussyfoot Around**

Naruto grabbed his pelt, shaking it to try to get answers, but silence was all he got in response.

"Just… why…" he begged as he collapsed to his knees, sniffing as he started to tear up. "I don't know what to believe anymore… what I remember or what they told me. Were you good or were you bad?"

"She was your mother, nya."

Naruto looked behind him and saw Kuroka, melancholic in her body language and expression.

"She may have been, but she was also a liar." Naruto shuddered as he looked at the pelt.

"No, she wasn't, nya." Kuroka said defensively.

"Why do you care?" Naruto shouted at Kuroka. "It wasn't like you knew her?"

"I did, nya."

"ANYONE COULD SAY THAT!"

"WELL I DID, LITTLE MAELSTROM!"

Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide and his heart beat in his ears as it felt like every fiber in his body froze.

"W…what did you…" Naruto muttered as he stared at Kuroka in disbelief. "Only…"

"Kushina called you that on the day you were born, nya." Kuroka said as she made her way over to the teen, summoning a spare kimono she had and wrapping it around his shoulders, and started to put it on him.

Naruto stood there in silence as Kuroka did this and once fully clothed, but still barefoot, Naruto looked Kuroka in the eyes.

"Did you know about this?" Naruto asked weakly. "Mom's past?"

"I did, nya." Kuroka answered honestly. "My mom, Fujima, was her partner, and they worked together."

'Fujima…' Naruto thought as his ears perked up at hearing that name. He remembered the bingo book photo that Xenovia had, the woman that looked like Koneko.

"I… I don't know what to do…" Naruto stated as he teared up. "I don't know what to believe. What I remember or what Kokabiel and Xenovia said about mom being a criminal that tried to kill the faction heads… I can't accept this…"

He started crying as he tried to keep the hurt in.

"Naruto," Kuroka said as she knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders, his sad tear-filled eyes looking into hers, breaking her heart as she could feel his emotions bouncing back and forth. "Kushina… yes, she was a criminal, but she gave up that life before I was born, nya."

Naruto sniffled.

"You don't have to lie to me to cheer me up." He stated as he wiped his eyes.

"I thought I would find you here, but I didn't expect you to have company."

Naruto and Kuroka saw Lucci land with Hattori nearby.

"Master…" Naruto said as he wiped his eyes again.

"Kuroka, S-class Devil criminal." Lucci said unamused as he saw said woman prepare for a fight. "Calm down, I am not here for you."

Kuroka didn't believe Lucci, but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Naruto, what Kuroka said is true." Lucci said as he walked up to Naruto and Kuroka. "Yes, Kushina did stage an attack, but she vanished afterward and we thought she had died. Then you and Sairaorg show up and reveal that she had lived and had you."

"But why didn't you guys tell me if you knew?" Naruto asked. "Who else knew? Yasaka, Jiraiya, the Satan's?"

"They knew." Lucci replied. "Even I knew."

"WHY?" Naruto shouted, pushing Kuroka's arms off of him. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Would you have accepted that truth?" Lucci asked calmly, not even raising his tone from neutral. "We wanted to wait until you were mature enough to listen to us."

Naruto had nothing to say.

"So…" Naruto asked weakly. "What is next? You going to tell me Griselda saved my life when Kokabiel tried to kill me?"

"She did, nya." Kuroka stated as she tried to calm him down.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto asked, getting light headed from his rapid breathing. "She tried to kill us years ago."

"Naruto, Griselda was only doing her job." Lucci informed.

Naruto collapsed to his knees as many things clicked together.

Why he and Kushina never stayed in the same place for too long, why Kushina was so protective of him, and why Griselda didn't move when he attacked her.

"I… I know its all true…" Naruto whispered. "But I…"

Tears streamed from his face and cheeks, dripping off and soaking into the ground.

Naruto pulled back his fist, prompting Kuroka and Lucci to move, and he punched the ground, creating a crater twelve feet deep and seven feet in diameter.

"I don't want to accept it…" Naruto admitted. "It's painful…"

He grabbed his head and reeled back, letting out a guttural scream.

Kuroka and Lucci watched this, not making a move towards him as Naruto started to cry again.

However, when they saw the power was starting to come off him in waves, they realized they had to do something or he was going to transform again.

Kuroka leapt at him first and without hesitating she started nibbling on his ears and thus the power started to dwindle down again. This allowed her to bring him into her lap and hug him close while he continued to cry into her chest getting them really wet from all the tears.

"Naruto," Lucci said as he approached slowly. "I met Kushina once."

Naruto's ears twitched at this.

"I was a young teen, about your age when I first saw Kushina." Lucci said, a faint tone of fond remembrance. "She killed my father, but she did it with such ease, such grace that she looked like a goddess with how cold and calculated she was."

Naruto and Kuroka looked at Lucci with mild concern.

"As she turned and saw me standing there, she smirked. As if she knew that I wasn't angry or going to become hell bent on revenge, and she left me alive." Lucci finished. "It was if she looked into my future, and knew I was needed to help you."

Naruto moved and sat on his butt, covering the kimono in dirt.

"You can believe me if you want, but that is up to you, Naruto." Lucci stated as Hattori cooed. "You can stay here, within the mud pit of your mind, wallowing, or you can come with us into the next day with a bright future."

Kuroka slipped into the crater and knelt next to Naruto, carefully running her hand through his hair, waiting for an answer.

"Little Maelstrom…" Kuroka said calmly and soothingly. "Please, don't hurt yourself over the past, nya. Kushina would be heartbroken seeing you this way."

Naruto looked at his pelt.

His memories of his mother flooding back to him. All the love, all the lessons, and many, many more flashed in his mind.

"I…" Naruto said as he hugged the pelt into his body. "I love my mom. No matter what… but this is too much…"

"Don't shoulder it all on your own, nya." Kuroka said as she lulled him into a hug, his head resting on her breasts while she hugged him. "You have me, and the others here for you, nya."

Naruto accepted this gesture, relaxing.

Lucci's eye raised and Kuroka gasped slightly.

'Why do I feel like I'm getting warmer… and stronger, nya?' Kuroka thought as she comforted Naruto.

'I'll be damned.' Lucci thought with a very proud smirk. 'He is a natural at the Chakra Transfer technique. It usually takes years to master, but he is doing it subconsciously.'

Naruto, after some time, stood up.

"I am… ready." He said as he held Kuroka's hand, squeezing it.

Kuroka smiled and stood up as well.

"But, before that…" Kuroka said as she took his pelt and tied it securely around his waist. "We can't have her getting loose, can we, nya?"

Naruto smiled.

"No, I can't."

They walked out of the crater next to Lucci, who surprised Naruto with a one-armed hug.

"Master?"

"You did good, Naruto." Lucci praised. "Now, let's get you home."

"Then that means I will be leaving then, nya." Kuroka said sadly, wanting a little more time with her fiancé, though he still didn't know that part yet.

"Kuroka…" Naruto said as she started to leave. "Thank you, for being here for me today."

Kuroka looked at him and hugged him again, kissing his cheek.

"You are welcome, Naruto, nya." She said honestly, no seductive tone.

Naruto blushed as she let him go before Kuroka vanished into a seal.

'This kid is a chick magnet.' Lucci thought as he chuckled.

**Meanwhile, Hospital…**

Irina drowsily woke up, her head foggy and slowly clearing up.

She went to clear the crust from her eyes, but found her wrists bound to the bed.

"What…" Irina muttered as her brain started to reboot.

"Oh, you are awake?"

Irina saw a nurse, who was surprised, walk out.

'Am I in a hospital?' Irina mentally questioned as she tried to break out of her bindings.

"Irina, I came as soon… What are you doing?" Rias said as she appeared, alone.

"Rias, why am I in a hospital?" Irina demanded as she struggled.

"I had you brought here after Koneko, Ravel, Issei, Asia, and Xenovia found you bleeding out." Rias answered as she pulled up a chair. "You have been on suicide watch after we told them what happened. Which is why you are tied to the bed."

Irina's eyes widened.

'They found me?' She thought before closing her eyes. "Why didn't they just leave me to die?"

Rias felt her body go numb at this, and watched as Irina become a shell of depression and anger.

"Because they love you, Irina." Rias said softly as she touched Irina's hand. "They were worried and scared. Xenovia broke down. She hasn't left her room all day."

"Of course, that traitor would do that." Irina snapped. "She and I are both excommunicated, yet she isn't affected by this at all. Shows she didn't believe in God as much as I do, and is probably to busy doing things with Naruto to care about anything else."

Rias wanted to hit Irina for saying this.

Xenovia had cried all night after finding Irina bleeding out. It took Ravel and Koneko both to keep her from doing anything rash.

"Irina, you will be released from the hospital soon." Rias said as she clenched her hands, trying to keep her cool. "However, there is something you need to know."

"Great, MORE bad news." Irina sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"While you slept, I made a decision." Rias continued. "I had to make a call to an acquaintance of my brothers, and he came here and applied special seals on you."

"WHAT?"

"They were applied on your neck, wrists, and ankles." Rias continued. "They will activate if you try anything, and I mean ANYTHING to kill yourself, or get yourself killed."

Irina was rigid.

'Yeah, right, probably forgot something obvious.' Irina thought as she stuck her tongue between her teeth, biting as hard as possible.

However, her jaw locked and wouldn't move to severe her tongue.

"Like I said," Rias stated as she saw this play out, Irina's eyes looking at her with disbelief. "They will protect you from yourself. The one on your neck is connected to your brain, so it reads it to know when you try to commit suicide."

Irina's body relaxed, her tongue safely back where it belonged.

"It can't be true…" Irina muttered in disbelief. "I'm stuck in this nightmare…"

"Also, you will be attending therapy every week and will be taking anti-depressants." Rias finished as she motioned to the full pill bottle on Irina's night stand. "Irina, for all that its worth, this is all up to you. You can stay here, stuck in this… nightmare. Or you can decide to recover, for your sake, and Xenovia's and Issei's."

Rias left the room, taking one more glance at her Knight before closing the door.

Irina was silent, brewing in her thoughts as a nurse came in and administered her medication.

**Kyoto…**

Kunou clung to Naruto, crying as she did.

"Kunou…" Naruto whined as she refused to let go of him. "I need to shower."

"You idiot…" Kunou shouted again, punching his chest. "Don't you worry me again."

"I promise." Naruto said as he hugged her back, his hand on the back of her head, rubbing her ears.

Lucci and Yasaka watched this as Kunou immediately calmed down enough to let Naruto go shower, going with him.

"So, did you tell him about the… activation?" Yasaka asked Lucci.

"No, I didn't." Lucci replied. "I want to say it's for the best, but I know this will backfire if he finds out."

Yasaka sighed.

"Should I call Sengoku?" She asked.

"That old Buddha has his hands full with the upcoming meeting, so I think we should leave him be." Lucci replied before he yawned. "I'm going home, the last mission was not hard, but it did take its toll."

"Night, Lucci."

Lucci nodded and waved as he and Hattori left.

Yasaka massaged her temples.

'Please, Lady Amaterasu and Lord Susano, don't let things go from bad to worse.' She mentally prayed.

**Next day…**

Naruto and Lucci walked down the street.

"So, I can transfer chakra to people?" Naruto asked after Lucci told him what happened the day before.

"Yep, and you did it so easily." Lucci stated. "It usually takes a long time to master, and is one of the few things I couldn't master."

Naruto looked surprised as they turned into the apartment complex.

"You? Unable to master something I have?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, even I am not perfect, Naruto." Lucci said as he ruffled Naruto's head, Hattori on Naruto's shoulder, pecking Naruto's temple, much to his annoyance.

Before Naruto could reply, Nero appeared, landed on his head and barraged him with pecks to the head, ripping out some of his hair.

"OW!" Naruto shouted and then again when Hattori joined Nero. "OKAY STOP!"

Lucci laughed heartily as he watched his student try to get the birds off of him.

Naruto, upset, grabbed the two birds and held them in his hands.

Nero, deadpanning as usual, just glared at him as he let Hattori go to fly back to Lucci's shoulder.

"No, bad." Naruto told Nero before he put her on his shoulder.

Nero, uncharacteristically, snuggled into Naruto's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Anyway, this ability, can I give anyone chakra?" Naruto asked curiously. "I mean, I could give it to Koneko, but what about Ravel or any other non-chakra user?"

"Yes, as chakra is a mix of Spiritual and Physical energy, magic is just the Physical part of that equation, so it would be you adding that Spiritual factor to the person." Lucci informed him. "But be careful, anyone, chakra and non-chakra user alike, can die if given to much chakra as it can overload and act like a poison."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Okay, master." Naruto answered. "So, I'll use it sparingly."

Lucci smiled proudly and hugged Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm proud of you." Lucci said quietly. "I'm happy that you are my student."

Naruto felt his genuine honesty.

"Thank you, master." Naruto replied, hugging Lucci. "I love you."

Lucci did nothing for a while before they separated.

"I'll be returning home." Lucci stated as he smiled. "See you later, Naruto."

He started walking the opposite way, going to teleport home after finding a secluded area.

"Bye, master." Naruto said as he waved. "Now, for Koneko and Ravel."

He had been gone for five days, so they would probably be angry. And since it was afterschool hours now, Ravel and Koneko were surely home.

Naruto prepared himself and walked to the door, but was jumped by Ameyuri and Gilga.

Nero took flight as the grim pushed Naruto to the ground, in their true forms, licking him happily making Naruto laugh as he rubbed their heads with his hands.

"Yeah, I missed the two of you as well." Naruto laughed as the door opened.

"Ameyuri, Gilga, what has gotten…" Ravel said worriedly as she saw her familiars on top of Naruto. "…into you."

She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, Ravel." Naruto said nervously as he sat up, the grim trying to stay on him. "I'm home."

Ravel shook and ran at him, punching Naruto in the face before hugging him.

"You… Have any idea how worried we were?" Ravel asked as tears flooded her cheeks. "We thought you were not coming home."

Naruto nervously chuckled as he massaged his cheek.

"Ravel, why is the door open?" Koneko asked as she passed by the door, glimpsing Naruto, Ravel and the grim.

She was wearing a large shirt and sweats.

"Hey, Koneko." Naruto replied.

Koneko stomped out of the apartment and grabbed Naruto.

She pulled him into the house, throwing him onto his bed while Ravel and the puppies entered, closing the door.

"You are in so much trouble." Koneko stated angrily, her eyes watering a bit. "Where were you?"

"Who are you guys yelling at?" Xenovia asked as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing a pair of emerald green panties with bright red strawberries on them.

And that was it.

Her breasts bouncing as she stopped walking, laying eyes on Naruto as she followed Koneko's and Ravel's gaze.

Naruto went stiff as a board along with Xenovia when they locked eyes.

Xenovia instantly vanished into Koneko's and Ravel's shared room, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

She returned a few minutes later, a black tank top and shorts covering her body.

"To answer your question," Naruto said as he looked at the floor, having moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I was in Kyoto getting healed."

Koneko and Ravel's eyes and bodies relaxed.

"Oh, okay, we thought that husky yokai lied to us." Ravel stated as Ameyuri and Gilga returned to her shadow.

"Oh, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he is cool. He actually is a Mink. Anyway, why is Xenovia here? Shouldn't you have gone home after your mission was done?"

Xenovia flinched and grabbed her left elbow, as if trying to stop.

"I was excommunicated." Xenovia said sadly with her bangs covering her eyes. "Irina and I found out God was dead, so we were kicked out. Irina took it much harder, and almost killed herself."

Naruto gasped slightly.

"That can't be right, Irina wouldn't do that. She…"

"The truth was to much for her to bear." Xenovia interrupted.

Naruto felt a sense of déjà vu.

'It sounds… like how I am.' Naruto thought as he became solemn. "Is she getting help?"

"Yes, Rias has done what she can." Koneko stated. "Irina joined Rias's peerage as her second Knight, so I know what is going on."

"She joined Rias?" Naruto asked. "That is good, she won't be alone."

He then turned to Xenovia, who looked at the ground, slightly blushing.

"So why are you still here?" Naruto asked curiously.

Xenovia looked up.

"Well…" Xenovia said slowly, summoning her own devil wings before they vanished. "I joined Ravel's peerage as her Rook. The enhanced strength will help me… use Durandal better with it not being as heavy as before."

Naruto felt a twinge of distaste, but it wasn't as strong as it was in the past.

"Xenovia, I don't hate you or the sword." Naruto said calmly. "I had some thoughts, and with my outburst about it, I feel like I was in the wrong for yelling at you. And as Koneko said, it's just a sword."

Xenovia smiled lightly and made her way to the sitting werefox.

"So, are we still friends?" She asked.

"Yes."

Xenovia felt her heart swell with happiness.

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia said, suddenly remembering something Ravel told her.

_"Devil's are beings of desires. Thus, we grant desires and take what we desire."_

'Well, it's what I want, so I guess I'll go all in.' Xenovia thought with a blush before she grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"Xenmph…" Naruto tried to say before she pulled him into her lips.

Xenovia's lips were tingling, sending these vibrations of pleasure through out her body and she enjoyed it, very much so that she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"HEY!" Koneko and Ravel shouted as Xenovia pushed Naruto back, his back landing against the bed with her on top of him.

Naruto's eyes became lavender as he moaned, enjoying these feelings and wrapped his arms around Xenovia's back.

Xenovia moaned into Naruto's lips as she felt his hands slip down her back to her hips, and then to her butt cheeks.

The firm grasp he had on her was intoxicating as she felt her breasts squish against Naruto's chest.

Naruto felt Xenovia get yanked off of him by Koneko and Ravel.

"What are you doing Xenovia?" Ravel asked angrily.

"I am taking what I desire." Xenovia said with glazed eyes, touching her lips with her finger, the tingling sensation still growing. "And the fact Naruto groped my breasts and butt, he will take responsibility and will give me strong children as a bonus."

Ravel realized what was going on.

However, what she didn't see was the predacious look Naruto had when he jumped her, pushing her to the ground, kissing her hard.

While Naruto and Ravel were swapping spit, a teleportation circle with the Bael clan symbol appeared outside the door. Kuisha then appeared out of the circle with a smile on her face as she started to opened the door.

"Naru-" "Ah~!"

Kuisha froze with wide-eyes as she was interrupted by a loud moan that was most definitely feminine. Mechanically, Kuisha focused her hearing as she slowly began opening the door. Though that didn't hide the tick mark that was pulsing on her forehead when she saw what was going on.

Ravel moaned when she felt her breasts being pushed by Naruto's chest.

Naruto was yanked off Ravel by Koneko.

"Okay, that's…" Koneko started to say before Naruto grasped her breasts.

Her shirt ripped open, leaving Koneko in her panties.

Koneko's body turned a deep red as she felt the breeze across her body.

Naruto pushed Koneko down and pressed his face into Koneko's breasts.

Small they may be, but she still had breasts.

"Naruto…" Koneko gasped when she felt his cheek graze her nipple.

Naruto's tail swayed back and forth happily as he moved his face and latched onto Koneko's nipple.

"NARUTO!" Kuisha shouted as she entered their home, watching as Ravel and Xenovia tried to pull Naruto off Koneko as he sucked on Koneko's breast, with said Neko blushing and trying to keep Naruto on her. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The three girls were knocked out of their sexual hazes as they heard Kuisha's voice.

"Kuisha?" They said in unison, sweat dropping nervously as they saw her gaze become angry. "WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

A short time later, Naruto, Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia were sitting on their knees, all of them with large welts on their heads as Kuisha stood over them.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized again.

"It's fine, Naruto." Koneko stated, wearing a new shirt. "It was an accident."

Ravel and Xenovia nodded in agreement, blushing as they and Koneko really enjoyed what happened.

"Naruto." Kuisha said to get his attention.

"Yes, Kuisha?"

"I came here to bring you back to the Underworld. Tomorrow is March 10th, or do you not want to come due to… previous engagements?" Kuisha asked sternly as she looked at the girls.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto said sadly, his ears drooping. "Tomorrow. With all that has happened, I forgot. Let me grab my things, and I'll go with you tonight."

"Wait, Rias wants to hold a celebration for your return and for the defeat of Kokabiel." Koneko stated. "She wanted to do it the night you returned, so we should let her know and then you can go tomorrow, for whatever you are doing?"

Kuisha and Naruto looked at each other.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Nine o'clock, don't be late, Naruto." Kuisha said before hugging him, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "I was worried when Rias informed us of what happened. Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I had a talk with Master and a friend." Naruto replied, the warmth of Kuisha's body lulling him to sleep. "I was able to accept somethings…"

Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko watched as Naruto easily fell asleep in Kuisha's arms.

"Has he always been like this?" Ravel asked curiously as Kuisha placed Naruto in his bed.

"Yeah, for some reason he always seems to fall asleep on me." Kuisha admitted.

"If it isn't rude, what is so important about tomorrow?" Xenovia asked politely.

"March 10th," Kuisha said sadly, remembering that day so clearly. "Is the day Sairaorg's mother fell into her coma."

**That night…**

Naruto smiled in irritation as Issei's friends Motohama and Matsuda were singing a duet with everyone else happily eating snacks and talking while they were in the Karaoke.

'I hate this.' Naruto thought as he covered his ears, which were ringing, and he swore that they were bleeding, but Asia and Ravel said they weren't when he asked them to check. 'This song sucks.'

The two boys finished singing.

"Alright, who hasn't sung yet?" Akeno asked as she looked over everyone.

"Naruto hasn't." Aika said evilly as she yanked the smaller boy out of his seat. "I want to hear him sing."

"No, I'm fine." Naruto said as he blushed.

"Come on, I want to hear you sing." Asia said politely. "You don't have to, but please think about it."

Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko were interested in hearing Naruto sing, and each of them gave him their best puppy dog eyes.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he grabbed the tablet connected to the karaoke machine.

As he did, Naruto felt melancholic.

'This one…' He thought as he tapped one specific song. 'Mom would like this one.'

His pelt was wrapped around his waist, covered by an illusion, so he felt compelled.

Naruto grabbed one of the charging microphones and hit 'Play'.

Everyone's attention was grabbed as the music, soft and sad started playing.

Naruto raised the microphone to his lips.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart  
And now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_

_Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've taken my love  
(All my love)  
You now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?  
(Please bring it back)  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_

_You will remember  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side  
To remind you how I still love you  
I still love you_

Naruto paused in singing, allowing the music to play, and as he did, memories of Kushina and him, traveling the globe, and everything she taught him. The good and the bad. Everything he treasured went through his mind before he continued singing.

_Back, hurry back  
Please, bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_

_Love of my life  
Love of my life_

Naruto finished singing, getting applause.

"Wow…" Asia said as she felt like she was on the verge of crying. "That was beautiful. What was the song?"

"It was 'Love of My Life' by Queen." Naruto answered as he put the microphone back, hiding his blushing face with his hands. "It was one of my mom's favorite songs. She was a huge Queen fan."

"Well, you sure did put your all into it." Issei said as he patted Naruto on the back as Ravel and Koneko went up to sing. "So, Naruto, you like Ravel and Koneko, right?"

"Yeah, and Xenovia." Naruto replied.

"Really?" Issei asked, slightly disappointed. "What do you like about them?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"He means what makes you attracted to the three of them." Aika cut in, smirking evilly. "Like, do you love their breasts or their asses?"

Naruto's nose gushed a bit as he remembered earlier that evening.

"No answer." Naruto stuttered.

"Okay, Aika, leave Naruto alone." Issei said like a true friend. "He just got over being sick, don't make it worse."

It was the lie that everyone was told, Naruto had gotten sick.

"Boo, you are not fun." Aika pouted, before looking over Issei's shoulder at the young werefox. "Call me anytime you want to talk, Na-Ru-To."

Naruto shuddered.

Issei's phone went off and he exited the room.

'I wonder what that is about.' Naruto thought before he felt himself get pulled into someone's lap, that someone being Xenovia.

"Naruto, do you like me?" Xenovia whispered. "I mean more than a friend."

Naruto's body heated up, his ears twitching as he heard Ravel and Koneko singing their duet.

"I do, and I am so happy that you are back in my life, Xenovia." He said as he touched her hand. "And I don't mind the sword anymore."

Xenovia smiled and hugged his back, her breasts molding and pressing against his back.

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia said happily, giggling as she felt Naruto's hidden tail graze her stomach.

**Azazel's apartment…**

"Damn it…" Issei said as he lost again, gazing towards the TV cabinet, seeing all the game consoles. "Wow, you sure got a huge collection."

"Yeah, I got hooked on games after we went to the arcade, so I started collecting as many games I could." Azazel said casually, before smirking. "I have been told I become completely immersed in what I am collecting."

"Wait, that…" Issei said as he heard Azazel stand up.

"What do you want to play next devil boy," he said before becoming deadly serious. "Or should I say Red Dragon Emperor?"

"WHAT?" Issei shouted, shooting up and summoning his Boosted Gear.

"I am Azazel," Azazel said sternly, summoning his wings, overwhelming Issei. "The Governor-General of the Fallen."

"That is enough, Azazel."

Issei felt relief as he turned and saw Kuma, somehow standing his full height within the apartment room.

Azazel smirked as he sighed, recalling his power.

"Got to take the fun out of it, don't you Kuma?" Azazel asked while he recalled his wings.

Issei was confused.

'Shit, these two are powerhouses, which I can't compare with.' He thought in a panic.

He saw an intentional opening and took it to run out the apartment, down the building to his bike and took off, pulling out his phone to call Rias.

"That boy sure is interesting." Azazel chuckled at Issei's reaction.

"Are you going to talk to Naruto?" Kuma asked. "You did say a while back that you were going to apologize to him for being the creator of the poison that killed Kushina?"

"Yeah, I will." Azazel replied. "It just isn't the best time. Maybe during the Faction Meeting."

Kuma nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." He stated.

Meanwhile, Rias was hanging up the phone.

"Azazel, that fallen…" She stated angrily, nearly crushing the new iPhone 6s that she bought to replace the one Naruto previously owned. "How dare he set up shop in our town Sona."

Rias had a hard few days.

First on her mind was taking care of Irina.

Second was getting bitched at by Kuisha and Sairaorg with Sona.

The King and Queen of Bael had some choice words with Rias, especially when she and Sona should have called them.

Kuisha was actually angry at the endangerment of Naruto, and the fact that Kakashi had to take him to Kyoto.

"Hey, I'm just as mad as you." Sona said as she, Tsubaki, and Akeno sat down. "The leader of the Fallen, arriving here under out nose. How could we be so stupid to not notice?"

Before Rias could answer, she got a text from Ravel.

_Hey, Rias. _

_Tomorrow, Naruto, Koneko, Xenovia and I are planning on taking a trip to the Underworld. Please tell Sona, and ask her to excuse our absences._

_-Ravel P._

Rias, in short, was very surprised.

"Hey, Sona, Ravel sent me a message saying she, Naruto, Koneko, and Xenovia are taking a trip to the Underworld tomorrow and want their absences excused." Rias explained as she showed Sona her phone.

"Hm, I would rather they show up, but if it is important… ask them if it is." Sona asked as she wanted to know why before making a decision.

Rias did just that.

*Ping*

_It is to pay a visit to Misla Bael, tomorrow is the anniversary of the day she entered her coma and it is very important to Naruto._

_-Ravel P._

Rias's eyes nearly popped out.

'Oh, that is right.' Rias thought as she remembered that day.

She remembered being told by Sairaorg that there was an accident and Misla pushed herself to hard and thus entered her coma.

Sona read this message.

"Oh, that is right." Sona said solemnly. "I'll get them excused, please let her know."

Rias nodded and did as asked.

_Thank you._

_-Ravel P._

**Next Morning…**

Naruto, Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel were waiting for Kuisha to arrive for them to go to Naruto's childhood home.

'I want to see what Naruto's room is like.' Koneko thought as she fumbled with her phone.

'I want to see what type of people Naruto was raised around after he was taken in as a devil.' Xenovia thought, having a feeling that the other members of Sairaorg's peerage were strong like Naruto.

Who else would be able to handle someone like Naruto if they weren't strong?

Ravel sat next to Naruto, leaning into him.

'Since we are going to be intruding, I want to make a cake for them.' Ravel thought, her bag full of baking supplies and ingredients.

All of this possible with her Magical Bag of Holding.

The clock struck nine and Kuisha appeared.

"Alright," Kuisha said as she instantly whipped up a massive Bael Teleporting circle for Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia to travel in with Naruto and Kuisha. "Let's get going."

**Chapter 17, DONE!**

**Naruto is growing a bit, having somewhat accepted what his mother was in her past.**

**Irina, like Naruto but worse, is having trouble accepting her new life. **

**And now Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko will get to see what Naruto's home in the House of Bael will be like for a little mini-arc. **

**Also, my girlfriend, Boo1194, has posted a new picture on her Deviantart page, this time of the harem of Protector of Humans and Yokai, please check it out, it would make her happy.**

**Alight, as usual, please review if you liked it, and even if you hated it. **


	18. Prelude to Paradise

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 14, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

ChimaTigon: No, I haven't. Why do you ask?

AxeMan18: I enjoy writing the Naruto/Xenovia scenes, she is my favorite character. And I think you will enjoy this chapter more, as today IS Xenovia's canonical birthday.

T-B-R: Yes, but I'll explain Irina's family in the story.

Avjuan37: Naruto is already a senjutsu user, so training is to just keep it sharp.

Calderoneric758: Naruto's dad was just a human. And he is dead.

Draegoon: Yeah, the chapter name is hilarious. Yeah, Naruto and Irina are very similar, with their extreme reactions to certain revelations. But I don't think Naruto could be much help, and I have a good example of this in this chapter. Also, thanks for reading my Jojo/Naruto story.

Spacecore94: What about the growth?

Youngdrgn: You're welcome.

Dregus: Dude, thank you, you helped me with a part of the chapter I was struggling with.

TherazgrizDragon: Thank you man.

R10oce: Yeah, Kunou is a part of the harem, but she isn't. She is 12. I don't put under 15-year-olds into harems in my stories.

Doomqwer: Yeah, I didn't want to keep it as a focus, or else I sound repetitive, but that doesn't mean it is gone, along with the other issues Naruto has. Yeah, Irina is in that situation, especially since she will feel like everything is spinning out of control. I will be taking her recovery slow, but I have a special therapist for her, and anyone who know anime will enjoy this doctor.

Guest: Yes, Irina will get better, but it has to take time.

Primarx: Thank you.

Mythical Imagination: Yeah, I know that Irina is acting extreme. I have dealt with severe depression like the one Irina is going through now, and I considered suicide, but it was my family that kept me from doing it, knowing that it would hurt them very much. But the difference was, I was just in a rough patch of life, where Irina was nearly raped, had her faith ripped from her, and was physically abused.

Guest: SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't tell anyone. But I do like that idea.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Uday Sra: Thank you.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 18: Prelude to Paradise**

**Underworld, Bael Territory…**

Kuisha and Naruto landed on their feet within Sairaorg's home while Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia face planted into the ground.

"Ouch…" Ravel said as she gingerly touched her nose. 'I hope it isn't broken.'

Xenovia and Koneko, having felt some pain, brushed it off easier than Ravel thanks to them being Rooks.

Naruto looked around, seeing that they were in the living room area where the Peerage of Sairaorg would spend time together.

And in the corner of the room, napping in the sun, was Regulus, having fallen asleep while reading a book.

Naruto's tail swayed happily.

"REGULUS!"

Said lion jolted as he heard his name get shouted and then was flung through the window, with Naruto and glass shards.

"NARUTO!" He shouted back before the two of them landed and rolled along the ground. "I'll beat you this time."

Kuisha face palmed as she sighed while Naruto and Regulus wrestled, trying to pin the other to the ground.

"Does this…" Ravel started to ask.

"They do something like this every time one of them has been gone for more than a few days." Kuisha stated before motioning to the mansion they were in. "Welcome, to the home of Misla and Sairaorg Bael."

"It's not that much different from the Gremory Mansion." Koneko pointed out. "Though the clan symbols are obviously different."

"Kuisha, what happened?" Coriana asked as she and Misteeta entered.

"NARUTO WINS!" said werefox shouted as he pinned Regulus to the ground before Gandoma appeared and pulled Naruto off of the lion as he was tapping the ground.

"Everything… is fine." Kuisha told Coriana and Misteeta, gesturing to the three girls. "Don't be rude, greet our guests."

The Bishops took notices of Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia.

"Oh, sorry." Misteeta said bashfully in embarrassment. "My name is Misteeta."

"And I'm Coriana." Coriana introduced herself, eyeing up Xenovia and Koneko. "So, you must be the girl Naruto always talked about after he joined us. Xen… something."

"Xenovia, actually." Xenovia corrected. "He talked about me?"

"Oh, yeah he did." Misteeta said as she saw the pouts starting to form on Ravel's and Koneko's faces.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked as he and Regulus were carried in through the now broken window by Gandoma.

"It's nice to meet you." Gandoma said with a smile as he put the two Pawns down. "I am Gandoma, and I am a Rook."

"Huh, so am I." Xenovia stated as she looked at her fellow Rooks.

"I as well." Koneko replied.

"So, you are his little roommate, Koneko." Gandoma said as he looked at the small nekoshou.

Koneko had a tick mark and a pout after hearing 'little'.

"He also said you were very strong." Gandoma finished as he sat down on the sofa while Regulus and Naruto sat in the corner, where the sun was.

"I like to think so." Koneko replied as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me." Ravel said as she looked at Kuisha. "Since we are here as guests, I would like to bake something for you and the rest of Naruto's peerage."

Kuisha, Gandoma, Misteeta, and Coriana blinked.

'The Phenex clan's youngest… wants to cook for us?' they basically thought.

All members of Sairaorg's Peerage, minus Naruto and Regulus, were members of Devil high society who had lost favor, or were Devil houses who served the Pillar Families, like how the Lucifuge family served the Lucifer clan, and the Donquixote family served the Leviathan clan.

So, for them to have a Pillar Devil ask if she could cook for them was a bit of a shock.

"Sure." Misteeta answered, taking Ravel's hand. "I'll show you where the kitchen is."

"Thank you." Ravel said as Misteeta lead her to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kuisha," Naruto called, in fox form as he sun bathed with Regulus. "Where are Sairaorg, Liban, Beruka, and Ladora at?"

"They are actually on a stray devil hunt right now and will be back when they return." Kuisha answered. "So, do you want to do what you came here for now, or wait?"

"I can wait." Naruto replied as he looked at Kuisha. "besides, I have something to tell all of you guys anyway, and repeating it would be annoying."

Red flags and alarms were ringing in Kuisha's ears.

'Does this have to deal with what Rias and Sona told us?' Kuisha thought as Koneko and Xenovia started to relax a bit, still nervously sitting down next to Gandoma.

_Flashback…_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS TAKEN?" Kuisha shouted at Sona and Rias._

_She and Sairaorg had been messaged by Koneko about what happened, and thus the two of them made their way to Kuoh as fast as they could. _

_"A dog yokai named Kakashi appeared and took him." Sona explained, slightly panicked herself over her failure to stop Kakashi, even though he said he was taking Naruto to Kyoto. _

_"But he did say Naruto was going to be taken to Kyoto for healing, but I don't trust him." Ravel added._

_'Kyoto?' Sairaorg thought, his anger diminishing a bit. "Oh, okay, why didn't you tell us that first?"_

_"What?" Rias asked, very confused with everyone who was there._

_"If it was a yokai from Kyoto, then we can trust them." Kuisha stated with reduced anger, but still anger evident on her face. "Besides, if anything happened to Naruto in Kyoto, Kunou would be severely pissed."_

_"Who is Kunou?" Koneko asked, confused as she felt like she should know that name._

_"Kunou is the daughter of Yasaka, the current leader of Kyoto and the yokai faction as a whole, and she is Naruto's fiancé." Sairaorg explained. _

_Glass broke when Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia. _

_"HIS WHAT?"_

_"He didn't tell you?" Sona asked, having been told by Naruto personally. _

_Sona felt herself get grabbed by Koneko, Xenovia, and Ravel._

_"You knew?" Ravel asked dangerously. _

_"Yeah…" Sona replied. _

_"Okay, back on track." Kuisha stated, whacking the three girls to let Sona go. "So, Naruto is in Kyoto, and he is being healed for injuries he sustained while…. Fighting a Cardinal Fallen Angel."_

_Sona and Rias's peerage members, all of them, fled in terror alongside Xenovia and Ravel._

_End Flashback…_

From there, Kuisha yelled at the two Kings for over an hour at how irresponsible they were in letting Naruto fight Kokabiel, alone, and without any back up.

Kuisha relaxed herself as she smelled the scent of baking goods wafting through the air vents into the room.

Naruto removed himself from his spot in the sun, allowing regulus more space in it, and prattled over to Koneko and Xenovia next to Gandoma.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked as he sat next to one of his 'older brothers'. "Last time we actually talked was during Winter Break."

"Oh, nothing much." Gandoma replied as he patted Naruto's furred head. "The usual, train, eat, clean, sleep. Although, Magdaran came by a while ago, asking how you were. He was actually shocked when he heard you had two beautiful girls as roommates. And with Xenovia, I guess you have three now."

Gandoma chuckled at Koneko and Xenovia's blushing.

Coriana saw this and smirked deviously.

"Okay, everyone, the muffins are done." Ravel said chipperly as she and Misteeta entered the room with freshly baked muffins.

The smell made Naruto drool as he appeared before Ravel, swiping four of the muffins and stuffing two of them into his mouth as he handed two of them to Koneko.

'DELICIOUS!' Naruto thought as he ate it with stars in his eyes.

Koneko had the same stars in her eyes.

Misteeta nearly collapsed from laughter as she saw the look on Ravel's face.

"Okay, here you go, Gandoma, Xenovia, Kuisha." Ravel said as she handed muffins to said people before handing the last two to Misteeta and Coriana.

"Thank you Ravel." They said before taking a bite, stars appearing in their eyes.

"We made more for the rest of your peerage for when they return." Ravel said as she sat down, Ameyuri and Gilga appearing, looking all over the place, which was new to them.

"Aw, they are so cute." Misteeta gushed as she and Regulus hugged the chibi grim.

Ameyuri and Gilga sniffed Misteeta and then Regulus, licking them as they enjoyed the love they were receiving.

"Hey, Naruto." Coriana asked, her devious smirk still on her face, and grew a bit when he turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked, crumbs still on his face.

"These three," Coriana asked, looking at Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko. "Are your roommates?"

Naruto nodded.

'What are you planning?' Gandoma thought as he finished his muffin and then joined Misteeta in playing with the grim, who were surprised at him but liked him all the same.

"Well, they are all hot girls." Coriana stated, making the three teens blush at this. "And you are a male, so does this mean you have done anything… naughty?"

Naruto shivered at the implications.

"Oh, come on, Naruto, you can't say you haven't done anything." Coriana stated in a teasing tone.

Naruto blushed and shook his head but was stopped when Coriana pulled him into her lap.

"Well, I guess then that they haven't been able to make you hot and bothered?" She asked, making Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko blush in curiosity.

"Okay, Coriana, that's…" Kuisha started to say, not wanting there to be an incident.

"Then let me show them what makes you hot…" Coriana stated as she licked the base of Naruto's ear.

Naruto stiffened and his eyes became lavender slightly, his mouth open, cheeks red, and eyes glazed over

"S-stop…" he moaned out as Coriana ignored him.

Koneko knew nibbling the tip of Naruto's ear would calm him down.

What she and the others didn't know, what licking the base made Naruto horny.

Coriana smirked.

"Or would you want them to do this instead?" She whispered and licked the whisker marks on his cheeks, making his lustful looks stronger.

"Or this?" She asked as she grabbed the base of his tail and squeezed.

Naruto's eyes widened, going stiff as a bored.

He went limp, breathing hard and had a slight sheen of sweat on his skin.

'Did he…' Coriana thought as she let her little brother figure go. 'Oh shit…'

Kuisha brained Coriana as had as she could.

"OW!" Coriana shouted as her head was chopped, grabbing her aching skull.

Kuisha didn't say anything as she took Naruto from Coriana and left the room, leaving Gandoma, Regulus, Misteeta, Coriana, Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko.

"Did you make him… orgasm?" Koneko asked bashfully as she Ravel, and Xenovia had made mental notes.

"Yeah, but it was an accident." Coriana said as she felt the swelling die down thanks to some ice she pulled from her drink. "Be grateful I gave you three answers to make him horny for when you guys want to seal the deal with my bro."

The three teens blushed harder and then stiffened a few minutes later as Kuisha and a fox form Naruto reappeared, with Naruto wearing different clothing.

Naruto avoided Coriana and made his way to the grim, who could see his uncomfortableness.

They removed themselves from Gandoma, Regulus, and Misteeta and cuddled with Naruto.

Kuisha sat down.

"So, what has happened since the accident?" Kuisha asked the three female teens.

**Meanwhile, Lucifer's Castle…**

"Alright, so we have the date set for the Faction Meeting, and the location is Kuoh Academy." Sirzechs stated, getting agreements from Azazel and Michael.

"However," Michael said before the call could end. "There is one more thing we need to discuss at the meeting. What to do with young Naruto? Should we tell him the rest of the truth of his mother, or not."

Azazel sighed.

"I suggest we hold off on talking about this until after the treaty is decided." He explained. "And together we can discuss what to do."

"Understood, see you at the meeting." Sirzechs replied.

The call ended and Sirzechs let out a breath he was holding.

"Sirzechs." Grayfia said as she stepped to his side.

"I don't know what to think, Grayfia." Sirzechs stated. "Naruto… he knows that Kushina had a part in an assassination attempt on all faction heads, but doesn't know why. That truth won't be as bad as the fact that Kushina was a criminal, but it is tearing open a healing wound."

Grayfia understood what Sirzechs was saying.

"I don't know what to say, Sirzechs." Grayfia stated. "But we should treat him with respect, and tell him the truth, he deserves it after everything he has gone through."

Sirzechs let these words set in.

"I agree." Sirzechs replied as he leaned into his chair. "Only thing is, who should tell him?"

**Bael Mansion…**

"Hey, we're… Oh, hello." Sairaorg greeted as he, Liban, Beruka, and Ladora returned home to see Naruto, Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia in the living room.

"Hey, Sairaorg." Naruto muttered as he returned to human form and hugged his King.

"Hey, squirt." Ladora stated with a grin.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto." Liban greeted with a happy smile.

"How are you doing?" Beruka asked as the Peerages Little Brother remove himself from their King.

"I'm… alright, but I have something I need to tell all of you." Naruto said sadly.

All of the Bael Peerage noticed this, having spent seven years with Naruto, they had a good eye to see when Naruto was bothered.

Everyone, after taking a muffin and thanking Ravel and Misteeta, they looked at Naruto as he sat on the ground, holding his pelt.

"I learned the truth." Naruto stated. "Mom was a criminal, having tried to kill the Faction Heads after the Devil Civil War, when everyone was at their weakest. Master Lucci and… a friend helped me start accepting it, but part of me still is afraid of the truth."

Naruto wasn't crying, but his eyes felt dry, and his heart beat loudly in his ears. His ears laying flat on his head as his roommates and Peerage family listened.

Regulus scooted over and patted Naruto's head, getting a confused glance.

"Now that you know, don't you feel better?" Regulus asked. "I mean, you know more about her."

"But knowing mom was a criminal isn't something I would have ever thought about, or wanted to accept." Naruto replied.

He shook his head.

"That is what I wanted to say, because you guys are my family, you deserve to know." Naruto said softly.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sairaorg said as he stood up and picked Naruto up by the back of his shirt. "You really have grown up."

Naruto felt pride swell in his body at hearing this.

"Thank you, for accepting me." Naruto said, making Sairaorg prop him up on the ground.

"Alright, that is enough of that." Sairaorg said with a smile as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Come on, we can show your friends mom."

Naruto's tail wagged at this as he smiled.

"Sure, I would like them to meet her." He said as he once again was allowed to stand.

"Oh, before that, Naruto, can we talk about something?" Xenovia asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Xenovia asked, slightly angered, but not completely.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Koneko said as she got upset and in Naruto's face.

Ravel, upset and worried, glared at Naruto as he started to sweat.

"Who told you about that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Kuisha." Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel stated at once.

'Traitor.' Naruto thought as he glimpsed at his mother figure, who was whistling nonchalantly as she avoided eye contact.

"Well, you see, it wasn't necessary…"

Naruto was tackled by the three teens and the Bael Peerage laughed at Naruto's reluctant acceptance of his assault.

The grim, who were being held by Misteeta and Regulus, watched in confusion as their Mama Ravel beat Naruto.

After a short time, the girls stopped hitting Naruto and he stood up, getting Liban to help him stand as he quickly healed.

"Okay, follow me…" He shakily said as he walked out of the room.

Koneko, Xenovia, and Ravel followed Naruto out and to a room, slowly opening it to reveal the Lady of the House.

Misla Bael, sleeping in her bed.

Naruto walked up to her, completely healed now, followed by the three girls, with Liban closing the door behind them.

"Everyone, this is Misla Bael, my grandma figure." Naruto introduced as he touched her forehead, leaning in and pressing his cheek to hers. "Grandma, this is Koneko Toujo, Xenovia Quarta, and Ravel Phenex, they are my roommates."

He received no answer, making him smile weakly.

"She is beautiful." Xenovia said as she stared at the comatose woman.

"Yeah." Koneko agreed.

"Naruto, what happened?" Ravel asked as she sat in a nearby chair, staring at Misla.

"Something happened." Naruto said as he stood up, opening the window. 'Just like with Master Jiraiya.'

_Flashback…_

_"Come along, Naruto." Misla called for him. _

_Naruto (Age 10) nodded and took her hand. _

_"Okay grandma." He replied and the two of them started walking home. "I can carry them."_

_Misla smiled before handing Naruto the grocery baskets to carry. _

_"Thank you." She said. _

_"Anything to help you not exert yourself." Naruto stated like an adult, chest puffed out. "The doctors said you need to rest."_

_"And I needed to go shopping, so I had no choice." Misla replied with a laugh as Naruto pouted at her counter argument._

_"Hey…"_

_Misla looked up and noticed they were surrounded. _

_"What do you want?" She asked as she pulled Naruto close._

_"We want your money and jewelry, along with that little brat. His hide and the one around his waist will fetch us a fair amount of money." The leader of the group said, his body language and eyes showing desperation. _

_Misla could see that on all of the men and the few women around them. _

_'They are homeless.' She thought with sadness. _

_"Alright, I'll give you my money and jewels." Misla replied. "But Naruto I can't…"_

_"SHUT UP AND GIVE THEM UP!" one of the men shouted, grabbing Misla's arm, shoving Naruto to the ground. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GEORGE?" the leader asked as he grabbed the man. _

_"SHUT UP ALEX!" George shouted back, punching Misla and then his friend. "This woman is royalty, you can tell by the clothing, so we can sell her along with the furs."_

_"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted as he tried to free Misla, who started coughing. _

_"QUIET BRAT!" Alex shouted, kicking Naruto in the gut. _

_All the followers swarmed him and Misla. _

_"Okay, lets get going." They were whispering. _

_"No…no…." Naruto gasped as he looked up and saw them tying up Misla. "NO!"_

_Naruto felt a ripple through his body before everything went black. _

_Flashback End…_

Naruto gripped his hands.

"I don't remember what happened, but from the report, all of those people were knocked out, and who ever saved us did it to late, and grandma has been sleeping ever sense." Naruto finished. "The report also said there was no wounds on the people, but something knocked them out without blunt trauma."

Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel felt his unease.

Ravel stood up and walked to the other side of Misla.

"Ravel?" Naruto asked as purple rings appeared on Ravel's face and blue fire engulfed her hand.

She slowly reached down, in case Naruto tried to stop her, and touched Misla's head.

The icy blue flames spread slowly.

'I… I can't heal her…' Ravel thought sadly as she removed her hand and cancelled her ability, the purple rings vanishing from around her eyes.

"I tried, but I couldn't find anything…" Ravel said, feeling useless.

Xenovia touched her King's shoulder.

"It's okay," Naruto replied. "It has been five years, so (Sniffle) I am not surprised."

Naruto wiped his eyes, having gotten his hopes up.

"Naruto, can we see your room?" Koneko asked, trying to help Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

He leaned in and kissed Misla's forehead.

"I love you, grandma, please, wake up soon." Naruto whispered before closing her window and the four of them left this room for him to see his.

However, Ravel split off and walked up to Sairaorg.

"It was Naruto who stopped those people, wasn't it?" Ravel asked, Sairaorg knowing what she was talking about.

He checked to see if Naruto was nearby.

"Yes, Naruto was the one who stopped them, but I don't know how." He answered in a hushed tone.

"Why not tell him?" Ravel asked as she crossed her arms.

"And how could I explain what he did when I don't know what he did?" Sairaorg asked.

Ravel bit her lip.

"I don't like this. You are keeping a secret from him." She stated.

"I am well prepared to deal with him when I tell him." Sairaorg replied. "I may be a King, but I know I am far from perfect."

Ravel slightly deflated at this.

"Just… please, tell him soon. Naruto is torn up about this, just as much as what he had to go through recently." Ravel said before she went up to Naruto's room.

'Ravel, you don't now all of the things that has happened either.' Sairaorg thought as he toughed his right shoulder. 'You don't know how scary Naruto can get, Jiraiya and I know that.'

Sairaorg shuddered at the memory.

'What would you have done, Jiraiya?' Sairaorg thought before shaking this from his head.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on his bed as the three girls looked around.

It was pretty standard, nothing much.

A desk, large bed, dresser, walk in closet full of spare fighting uniforms.

He had nothing on the walls, but he had bookshelves full of books, the most notable ones being 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' and the 'Make Out' Series, which were on his desk.

"Why do you have these, Naruto?" Koneko asked as she had read the series.

"My jutsu master, Jiraiya, wrote them." Naruto said as he curled up on his bed. "He released the third one before he passed away."

Once again, Naruto became sad.

"What happened?" Xenovia asked, worried.

Naruto didn't reply.

"He died in an accident." He stated, eyes covered by his hair.

"Oh, okay…" Xenovia said, knowing she might have pushed a boundary.

"Though, since you know the series, Koneko," Naruto asked as he remembered seeing her read it in the ORC clubroom, the ones Rias had. "What does it mean to be 'Dummy-Thick'?"

**Kuoh…**

Irina sat in front of her therapist.

"So," Dr. Bucciarati said as he clicked his pen. "Rias has informed me of transpired when she hired me to be your therapist, but I want to know what you recall from your… experience. And don't worry, I was around during the Faction War, so I know of God's death."

Irina winced at how blunt Dr. Bucciarati said it.

"Well," Irina said as she sat on the couch. "…"

Dr. Bucciarati took a deep breath.

"Okay, let me ask a different question." He said as he looked at her. "Upon learning of his passing, why didn't you seek refuge with your family?"

Irina's lip trembled.

"How could I?" She asked him. "I'm a damn devil! How could I go home to my God loving parents, followers of his teachings… how could they accept me as I am now?"

Bucciarati wrote this down, not answering her like a professional.

Being a therapist or a counselor wasn't easy.

You weren't allowed to sympathize with your patient, not allowed to give 'answers' to their questions, and certain questions were harsh but they were necessary to help the patient find the core of the issue.

"Have you tried talking to them?" Bucciarati asked, tapping his clip board.

"No." Irina replied hotly.

"Next question: What did you feel when you found out that you were saved when your friends found you after slicing your wrist?" Bucciarati asked.

"I was angry." Irina responded, standing up. "I wanted to die, the feelings of all of the shit that happened to me…" (Images of Freed and Kokabiel flashing through her mind making her eyes water and her body shake slightly) "Is reason enough to feel angry at them for not letting me get what I wanted!"

Bucciarati scribbled this down as well.

"I see." He said before looking into her eyes. "And have you thought about how your friends must have felt having found you, bleeding out like that?"

Irina flinched and took a step back.

"Of course not." She answered. "My best friend, who I have trained with for years, hears what happened to God, and yet she moves past it like it was nothing. Xenovia betrayed me the moment I saw how she reacted to this. She didn't care. ALL SHE CARED ABOUT WAS THAT FOX!"

Bucciarati understood what Irina felt.

But as a professional he couldn't allow himself to sympathize, or else the tables would never turn in the favor of helping Irina.

"Why do you think Xenovia betrayed you?"

"She became the Rook to the blonde-haired King, Ravel something, and then attends school, not showing any sign of trouble. Like, the truth of God's death was nothing more then a small gust of wind."

Bucciarati wrote this down too.

'This is going to be difficult.' He thought, keeping his face neutral.

Irina was taking deep breaths before sitting down.

"But… I know she is hurting too." Irina gasped out, tears streaming down her face. "She just doesn't show it as much as I do."

Bucciarati noticed the change.

"What does Xenovia mean to you, Irina." Bucciarati asked as he handed her a box of tissues.

**Skip, Kuoh, Afternoon…**

"AGH, it feels good to be back home." Naruto said as he lay on his bed in his apartment.

Koneko nodded in agreement, she was going to say something, but her phone went off, which she grabbed and looked at the screen.

'A text from Rias?' Koneko thought, opening the phone and seeing the message.

"Hey, everyone," Koneko called out, grabbing their attention. "Rias just texted me. Looks like Sona is making Rias's peerage clean the school pool this Saturday, as payment for helping with the Kokabiel incident, and afterwards, we can use the pool to swim in."

Ravel and Xenovia perked up at this.

'Swimming… with Naruto?' Ravel thought with a blush as she imagined Naruto and her swimming together.

"That sounds amazing, but I don't have a swimsuit." Xenovia said, as she wasn't interested in such activities while she worked for the church.

Not that she had made the time to do things like that, much to Irina's chagrin.

"Oh, the swimsuit store is open still, we can all go now." Koneko explained.

"No." Naruto said without a second thought.

Koneko, Xenovia, and Ravel blinked.

"Why not?" Koneko asked.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Why don't you want to, Naruto?" Xenovia asked curiously.

Naruto still didn't respond, slightly irritated at Koneko and Xenovia looked at him.

"What is the matter, Naruto?" Ravel asked worriedly.

Naruto turned his back to the three as he lay on his bed.

He could feel their gazes on his back.

"Because… I don't know how to swim."

**Chapter 18, DONE!**

**Werefox Valentine's Day Omake…**

Koneko was sweating.

Ravel felt her arms hurt.

Xenovia's nose wrinkled at the smell.

"So… you plan on giving that to Naruto?" Ravel asked as she looked at the… chocolate(?) Xenovia had made.

It was almost black, brown being the farthest color it could be, and it twitched.

"No…" Xenovia said before Ravel burned the chocolate. "I'll try again."

"You will get it eventually." Koneko said as she poured her white chocolate into cat molds.

"I know you can do it." Ravel said as she poured her own chocolate into feather molds.

Xenovia nodded and started all over again as Ravel and Koneko put their finished chocolates into the fridge to be thoroughly chilled.

"Alright, I'm going to bed…" Ravel said before she yawned.

"Ditto." Koneko stated before they left the kitchen and went to sleep.

Xenovia followed the instructions, and once again, failed at doing homemade chocolate.

She looked at the nearby calendar, showing that Valentine's Day, her birthday, was two days away, for it being February twelfth.

'I guess I'll just go buy him chocolates.' Xenovia thought as she washed the dishes she used, put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket.

Naruto was not home, having said he needed to do something before coming home, which gave the girls a chance to make the homemade chocolate.

Xenovia walked in the evening twilight, alone.

Dozens of minutes pass and she walked out of the store she had gone to and looked at her bag.

'It is better than nothing, but I wish I could have made them myself, like the other two.' Xenovia thought before she started to walk home.

"Hey, Xenovia."

Said teen turned her head and saw Naruto, carrying a large box with him, his fox features hidden as usual when he was outside.

"Hey, Naruto." Xenovia greeted. "What you got there?"

"Oh, I did a small job request, and this is my payment." Naruto said as he tapped the box. "What about you? What is in the bag?"

He looked at it and could take a guess.

"Nothing much." Xenovia said as she shifted the bag to the other side. "Besides that, you going home?"

"Yeah, I am." He said, tilting his head adorably. "Are you?"

Xenovia nodded.

"Then let's walk home together." Naruto said as he took her hand.

Xenovia felt him lead her home.

Some people they passed looked at them, and whispered. Many mistaking the duo as siblings, since Naruto was much smaller than her.

Once home, they shed their warmer clothing and prepared to go to bed.

**Skip, February 14th, Valentine's Day…**

Naruto woke up early, and reached under his bed, where he kept the box, and opened it.

'I hope she will like this.' He thought as he closed the box before getting into the kitchen.

Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel, Ameyuri, Gilga, and Nero were woken up by the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs being cooked.

"Morning." Naruto chirped happily as he saw the three girls and the familiars trudge into the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost done."

A clone of Naruto walked up to the girls.

"Coffee?" he asked.

The three girls accepted and the clone popped out of existence when he put the tray down.

Naruto walked out with a massive tray of food a few minutes later.

"Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday Xenovia!" Naruto said all bubbly as he set the food down and passed it out with butter and syrup before he fed the grim.

Xenovia blushed.

'He remembered…' Xenovia thought as she sat down and started eating with the other girls.

"Today is your birthday?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ravel asked, panicking. "If I had known I would have gotten you something."

Xenovia nervously laughed before calming her King.

"Aw, you too." Naruto told the grim as they cuddled with him. "Okay, now I have to eat as well."

The grim whimpered a bit at the loss of attention but returned to eating as Naruto sat down.

"Here." Koneko said as she summoned a clone to go to the fridge, which pulled out her and Ravel's chocolates for Naruto.

The clone handed Ravel the ones she made, and handed Naruto the white chocolates Koneko had made.

They were little white cats, with dark chocolate dots for eyes and whiskers.

"Thank you, Koneko."

"These are from me." Ravel said as she pushed her chocolates toward him.

They were milk chocolate, but had orange and gold colored chocolate making them look like actual feathers.

Naruto wiped his drool from the corner of his mouth.

He might not like sweets much, but he would enjoy these ones.

Xenovia pulled out a small heart shaped box.

"And these are from me." She said as she handed it to him.

Naruto opened it and saw small square chocolates, which were stuffed with sugar caramel.

"Thank you, Xenovia." Naruto said before he stood up. "Now that we have this out of the way, I have your birthday gift."

Naruto walked out of the room and returned with the box, handing it to her.

Xenovia opened it and her eyes went wide.

It was a dark blue dress. Embroidered with a spiral design. It had a string of false pearls on the neck line.

Inside were also high heels of the same dark blue.

The skirt of the dress, if worn, would go to her kneecaps.

"Naruto, it's beautiful." Xenovia said in awe. "How did you pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said bashfully as he scratched his head.

Xenovia put the dress back and hugged Naruto into her breasts.

"I love you, Naruto." Xenovia said before pulling him out of her cleavage and locked lips with him.

"HEY!" Koneko and Ravel shouted as they grabbed Naruto from Xenovia's lips. "Not fair."

Ravel grabbed Naruto and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she grinded her pelvic area against Naruto's.

"Not on my watch, Phenex." Koneko stated angrily as she pulled Ravel off of Naruto, jumping the werefox to the ground and kissing him while she put his hands on her ass, which he grabbed, making Koneko moan into his mouth.

Naruto rolled over, now above Koneko and launched himself off of her and used Shave to vanish into the bathroom.

The girls heard the shower start.

"I guess we went to far?" Ravel said in a slight sexual haze.

"Yeah, but it's my birthday, so I don't understand why you two interrupted." Xenovia pointed out.

"And allow you to get a lead on us?" Koneko asked before she sat back down to finish her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Naruto was scrubbing his body down in a panic, his eyes lavender.

'Clean, clean, got to get clean.' He chanted in his head, trying to ignore the feelings in his body.

**Omake, DONE!**

**Well, I hope you guys caught onto the foreshadowing I set forth, and the special doctor Irina is seeing. **

**Yes, Naruto still has issues, he has somewhat accepted the past of Kushina, but it wasn't the only thing he was burdened with. **

**The murder of Jiraiya, his jutsu master, and now, the possible cause of why Misla is in her coma. **

**If you are paying attention, which I believe you all are, can see what I am doing with this. **

**Oh, yeah, Coriana did basically jerk Naruto off in that scene when she revealed his pleasure spots to the girls. **

**Also, I hope you look forward to the next chapter, as it is the beloved: SWIM SUIT CHAPTER!**


	19. Swim Suit Paradise

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 23, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

HOLY SHIT! A TEN THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER MOTHER FUCKERS!

I decided to splurge for this chapter to celebrate how far I have come with this story, and to thank you guys for the constant support you give me.

Review Response:

R-king: Thank you man.

Doomqwer: Yeah, and hopefully, I can keep it interesting.

Draegoon: I'll look that up. Yeah, that jerking off scene was a lot of fun, as it is to show the girls where Naruto's sweet spots are. Yeah, the swimsuit chapter is this one. Yeah, Irina's therapy session was heavy and where she truly starts to recover. Oh, speaking of the therapy session, I'm surprised you didn't notice the Jojo reference I made. Yes, Xenovia's birthday, in canon, is Valentine's day, go to her wiki page and scroll down to the trivia facts and it will say her birthday is February 14th.

Chimatogan: Oh, I see.

Calderoneric: Oh, you will enjoy this chapter.

R10roce: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend.

AxeMan18: That scene was a lot of fun to write. And I know you will enjoy this chapter, the swim suits are amazing.

Emn93: Thank you. I understand, Naruto is short, I wanted to do something most people don't do, and people have PM'd me about it. And I am actually glad that you don't automatically hate the story for something so small. Pun intended. And I did it for some comedy and perverse scenes. As he has to look up at women, he gets a good view of their breasts, so he is sometimes uncomfortable.

Guest: It can be seen as forced, but I felt like if I didn't do it now, it would be even more forced later, but it shows Naruto does care about Misla.

Guest: You will have to read the chapter to see how Irina feels about Xenovia. Oh, so you also watch A Scrub for Hire's Jojo video. Cool, I love the Jojo therapy video.

Guest: Yes, just like Donquixote Doflamingo, the Warlord of the Sea.

Demon87: Thank you.

Avjuan37: I am.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 19: Swim Suit Paradise**

Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia blinked.

"Wait, you don't know how to swim?" Xenovia asked.

Naruto nodded.

"That won't be a problem, I can help teach you how to swim." Ravel said, having learned from her older brother Ruval a long time ago.

Naruto frowned and ignored them.

"I don't know how to swim either, Naruto." Koneko stated as she tapped his back. "So, its fine."

"Oh, I can help you learn, Koneko." Xenovia offered.

"You know how?" Ravel asked as Koneko checked her phone.

"Yeah, I learned as a part of my training." Xenovia explained.

"Alright, let's drop that for now, we need to get going or the shop will close." Koneko pointed out to her female roommates.

"Oh, you're right." Ravel said before looking at Naruto. "You coming, Naruto?"

"No, I have a swimsuit." Naruto muttered.

"Alright…" Ravel said before she, her Rook, and Koneko left.

**Same time, Khaos Brigade HQ…**

Kuroka sighed in boredom and slight agitation.

'Stupid Vali.' She thought as she lazed across the couch. 'Battle obsessed freak. I wonder why I am still with this group, nya.'

She turned to lay on her stomach, her breasts smooshed against the couch cushions.

Kuroka had wanted to spend some time with her entire group, but La Fey was busy, Arthur refused, Bikou she didn't like much, and Vali was to obsessed with his 'rival' Issei Hyoudo to want to spend time with her.

"AGH, it's good to be back home, don't you agree Samehada." A gruff voice said, a growl being its response, barely heard as the person's heavy footsteps were louder.

Kuroka tensed slightly before turning her head when she heard the footsteps enter the living room area, where she was.

"Kisame, nya." Kuroka said as she shifted and stood up.

Kisame grinned his sharky tooth smile.

"Sup, Kuroka." Kisame replied as he looked at the smaller woman. "You still look like a slutty, cat."

Kisame Hoshigaki, Fishman yokai, Species: Shark.

He had short blue hair, blue gray skin, small circular eyes like a shark, and his cheeks had gill like indentions. He wore a sleeveless dark blue skirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and striped wrist and leg-warmers above sandals.

Across his torso was a leather belt, strapping a massive sword on his back. Its handle was yellow with a skull, and the massive blade was wrapped up in bandages.

Kuroka glared at her teammate.

"And you're blue, nya." Kuroka replied with a sarcastic smile as she and Kisame hugged.

Kisame returned the hug.

The sword on his back moved, a metallic clicking and clacking sound along with a soft guttural growl when they released.

"Samehada's right, you have gotten stronger since I have been away." Kisame said as he looked at Kuroka.

Kuroka defensively, and playfully, wrapped her arms around her body.

"Oh, and why would I allow myself to get weak, nya?"

"Because you are a cat, and a LAZY one at that." Kisame joked as he moved past Kuroka, heading towards the kitchen, tracking some mud from his sandals on the floor. "Where is the crew?"

"Vali is out jerking off as he is trying to find a strong opponent, and playing nice with Azazel until he decides to back stab him, nya." Kuroka explained to her fellow Yokai while said person was rummaging through the fridge. "Bikou is off preparing for our next group assignment while Arthur and La fey are out shopping for food, nya."

"And what about you?" Kisame asked as he pulled back, arms full of food. "You get that werefox dick yet?"

Kuroka blushed at his question before playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I see, I see." Kisame said as he sat down, taking Samehada off of his back. "But if you don't take the dick first, he will move on to another woman, Cat."

Kuroka scowled.

This time she decked him with her armament senjutsu/Iron Body enhanced punch to the head.

However, it was severely weakened as Samehada latched onto Kuroka's leg, gnawing her leg painlessly as it devoured her chakra, weakening her armament and Iron Body technique.

Kisame _saw_ Kuroka's attack with his observation senjutsu, but was still hit with the weakened senjutsu punch, due to the chakra extending and colliding with his head.

"OW! YOU WANT TO DIE!" Kisame shouted as he grabbed Samehada and swung it at Kuroka, shaving more power from Kuroka.

"Okay, that's enough."

Kisame and Kuroka turned their heads to see Arthur and La fey Pendragon standing before them with grocery bags.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, FOUR-EYES!" Kisame shouted before he turned his bandaged weapon toward the young man. "OR ELSE I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES!"

Everyone went silent before Kuroka and Kisame looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay…" Kisame said as he propped Samehada against the table. "I'm sorry, but if we ever do fight, don't interfere."

La fey waddled over to Kuroka and wrapped her arms around her as she trembled while her brother pushed his glasses up.

"As if you could kill me, Kisame." Arthur stated, getting Kisame's fighting desire started.

"Want to bet?" Kisame said as he felt Samehada's handle enter his hand.

Arthur kept his composure.

"It would be irresponsible if we fought, Kisame." Arthur admitted. "I can kill you, you can steal/add magic and chakra to yourself, it is very difficult to see a clear outcome."

Kisame smirked.

"Better answer." He said as he went back to his food, refusing to help put the groceries away.

**Skip, Saturday Morning…**

Ravel yawned and sat up, Ameyuri and Gilga shifting to let her get up.

Ravel was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she bumped into Xenovia, who was getting up.

"Sorry." Xenovia said in a panic as she moved, tripping over Gilga, landing on Koneko, waking her up.

"What the hell, Xenovia?" Koneko demanded angrily.

"Sorry, I tripped." Xenovia apologized, before tripping over Ameyuri, landing on the ground this time. "OW!"

Koneko rolled out of her bed and checked to see if Xenovia was alright.

"I think we need a bigger place." Ravel said as she checked her grim, who were shaking against her body. "I'll call my parents to ask them if they can help us."

"Alright, Ravel." Xenovia said as she rubbed her head, surprised as she didn't feel any pain with her Rook enhanced endurance.

"Let's get changed and something to eat, we are cleaning the pool today." Koneko reminded them as she stripped herself of her pajama clothing and pulled on fresh underwear and casual clothing.

"Oh, that's right." Xenovia said as she rushed to change with Ravel changing as well.

Koneko left the room, brushing her short hair, her cat hair clip in her mouth as she walked up to Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, wake up." Koneko said as she finished brushing her hair, shaking the werefox. "We need to eat and get going to help with the pool."

Naruto stirred and rolled onto the floor, barely registering the fact he hit the hardwood floor.

"Okay… I'm up…" He mumbled, his naked body out for Koneko to see.

Koneko handed him some underwear and casual clothing to wear before she went into the kitchen and made a small breakfast or buttered toast and juice.

Koneko, wearing shorts and a tank top, sat down as Xenovia and Ravel sat down with Naruto tiredly taking some toast.

Ravel wore sweat pants and her school PE shirt as Xenovia went with a black t-shirt and jean short-shorts.

Naruto wore pants and a sweater.

They all had small bags holding their swim suits near the door.

Naruto was woozy as he ate, still really tired.

"Okay, hurry up and let's get going." Koneko urged as she finished her breakfast.

After another ten minutes, the four teens were walking out of the apartment, and Naruto was more awake, but still drowsy as he carried a binder under his arm.

"Naruto, what's with the binder?" Xenovia asked curiously. "And why are you so tired?"

"I missed a few days of school," Naruto explained as he yawned. "Sona gave me all the homework I missed, and as punishment she said no shadow clones to help, so I stayed up late doing it."

"Oh, poor baby." Ravel said as she pulled Naruto into her and petted his hidden ears, making the tired werefox purr loudly.

Xenovia and Koneko pouted but let it go.

Ravel relented her grasp on Naruto to call her parents about getting an actual house for the four of them to live in.

"Hey, you guys, over here!" Issei shouted as he waved at the four of them.

"Hey everyone." Naruto muttered with a lazy wave.

Before anything else, Irina ran at Xenovia and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Irina?" Xenovia asked in confusion before she heard Irina choke as she started crying.

"Xenovia, I'm so sorry." Irina said loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks like small rivers. "I said hurtful things to you, and then made you worry about me after I tried to kill myself. All of those things on top of God's death, it must have hurt you more."

Xenovia realized what Irina was talking about and wrapped Irina in a gentle hug.

"I forgive you, Irina." Xenovia replied as she teared up herself. "I never hated you for a second, but it did hurt seeing you like this."

Irina nodded into Xenovia's shoulder and neck.

_Flashback…_

_"What does Xenovia mean to you?" Bucciarati asked as he handed Irina a box of tissues._

_"Xenovia…" Irina coughed out. "She is my best friend. We trained together for three years… so it hurts when I feel like she has changed and forgotten about me."_

_"Do you love her?" Bucciarati asked. _

_"Yes," Irina answered quickly. "I love Xenovia, because she is…"_

_Flashback End…_

"You are my sister." Irina said, surprising everyone. "You are all I have left outside of Issei and Rias's peerage, and I love you very much."

"You are my sister too." Xenovia replied tearfully.

Irina's heart became lighter as she shed each tear, shuddering as the weight of the world eased itself off of her shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you…" Irina said as she pulled back, wiping her tears from her face.

"You are welcome, you big baby." Xenovia chuckled as she ran her hair through Irina's short pixie bob hair. "I actually think you look cute with your hair short, Irina."

Irina perked up more at this.

"Thank you, many people have said that, so I think I'll keep it like this for a while longer." Irina said, her body recovering from her emotional episode, excitement bubbling in her stomach.

'Irina is taking steps toward healing.' Rias thought as she watched the two ex-exorcists walk into the pool area with the others, meeting up with Asia and talking with her.

Rias smiled and touched her heart.

'Thank you, Dr. Bucciarati. You really helped her, even this much with just one meeting.' Rias thought, knowing it would take much longer due to the fact that Irina was still on her anti-depressants.

"Oh, Naruto, wait a minute." Rias said as she watched the tired werefox walk past her.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

Rias reached into her bag and pulled out a brand-new iPhone 6s.

"Here is the phone I promised." Rias reminded. "I used some magic and got it to be just like your old phone, with the music, apps, and data from your old one, so you don't have to worry about having a new phone number."

"Wow…" Naruto said as he looked at it, and the phone case Rias bought as a bonus. "Thank you, Rias."

"You're welcome." Rias said with a chipper smile. "It was the least I could do."

She ruffled Naruto's messy hair, earning a poutful glare.

"Alright, I'll stop." Rias said as she removed her hand.

Naruto smiled before blinking.

"Where is Gasper?" Naruto asked as he sniffed for the dhampir. "I thought he would be here?"

"I offered him the invite, but he reminded me of the seal." Rias answered. "I forgot about the seal keeping him locked away, but he did say he would like to spend time with you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled.

"Alright, tell him I'll come by soon."

"I will, but let's get this started." Rias said as the two of them entered the pool area.

**Skip…**

"Why don't they have to help us?" Issei asked as he glanced at Xenovia, Naruto, and Ravel.

"Ravel was helping with the barrier, Xenovia is her Rook, so this extends to her," Rias explained. "And Naruto isn't apart of my peerage and has a lot of homework, so he is also excused from cleaning."

Naruto, indeed, was sitting at a small collapsible table with Ravel and Xenovia, the former helping him as Xenovia read Make-Out Paradise.

"And you need to face your punishment, Issei." Rias finished, glancing at her Pawn and then her giggling Queen.

Issei groaned and glanced at his left harm.

Earlier, while he, Kiba, and Naruto were changing, Issei's arm start to transform, due to him sacrificing it to Ddraig to get his Imperfect Balance Breaker to use against Riser.

And to help him, Akeno had sucked all the dragon energy out of it, and tried seducing Issei, but Rias stepped in before anything could go further.

**"It's not my fault, partner."** Ddraig said from an emerald glow on the back of Issei's hand. **"You spend time around strong people, this will happen."**

Issei sighed and kept on cleaning.

"Sorry, Naruto, but that is wrong." Ravel corrected, taking a pencil and showing him on a separate piece of paper how it should have been done.

*Groan* "Okay, I'll try again." Naruto said as he moved to the next question.

Xenovia giggled a bit as she watched Naruto and Ravel study before she turned the page in her book, having borrowed it from Rias's library.

'So, this is how you can have good sex.' Xenovia thought as she blushed.

She was in the middle of reading a steamy romantic love making session between the main character and his lover.

Xenovia looked at Naruto as he whined about getting another question wrong.

'I wonder… I know Coriana basically told us what his special pleasure spots are, but what are mine?' Xenovia thought curiously. 'Maybe its about time to find out.'

Irina, meanwhile, smiled as she hosed down the walls of the pool while Kiba and Koneko scrubbed it clean.

"Today is such a beautiful day, isn't it?" She asked loudly for everyone in her peerage family could hear her.

"Yeah, it really is, but I say you are more beautiful, Irina." Issei replied, Asia and Rias glaring at him.

Irina blushed and touched her cheeks in embarrassment, dropping the hose.

"Th... thank you, Issei." She said as she smiled brighter than the sun.

"Hey, Irina." Naruto called out as he looked at her outside the pool. "You have a sword, right?"

Irina's happy spirit faltered.

"Sadly, Griselda took Mimic with her as it was a part of Fused Excalibur." Irina explained. "And since I am a devil, I don't think they will allow me to use it again."

Naruto nodded.

"I have an idea for a replacement, but it will have to wait a while." Naruto offered, making Irina blink. "That is, if you want my help?"

"Oh, sure." Irina said in surprise. "I would like your help, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and glanced at Xenovia.

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia whispered.

Naruto smiled and then grimaced as he returned to his homework.

Thirty minutes passed and Rias's peerage finished cleaning.

"Alright, everyone, let's get changed and enjoy the pool." Rias said, pumping her fist in the air, excited to show Issei her new swim suit.

Everyone funneled in to the locker rooms, and Issei came clambering out as Kiba walked out in a speedo, hair cap and goggles.

'God, why a speedo, Kiba?' Issei thought as his eyes were bleeding.

Issei himself was wearing a pair of bland swim trunks.

"Issei…" Rias called out, rolling his name out.

Said teen turned and blood gushed from his nose.

Rias walked out wearing a white bikini with gold rings strategically placed to hold it onto her body.

"What do you think?" She asked seductively, much to Issei's pleasure.

"It's amazing." Issei declared, before being pulled back by Akeno, who wore a bikini as well. Dark purple and red, it was a tube bikini with a single necklace holding it around her neck.

"Akeno?" Issei gasped as he felt her breasts on his back.

"Ara, ara, you trying to keep him all to yourself Rias?" Akeno playfully asked.

"Hey, Issei." Irina and Asia said as they walked out, distracting Akeno enough to let Issei escape as she and Rias had a glaring contest.

Asia wore her school swimsuit, her name printed onto it in Japanese.

Irina wore a pink one-piece swimsuit, her face covered in a blush.

The one-pieces were tight around their bodies, hiding very little.

"Those suit you both, very well in fact." Issei declared as blood leaked from his nose. "One-pieces help draw the eye to the whole body, while a two piece only draws attention to two areas."

Asia and Irina giggled as Issei realized what he did and was trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Where is Naruto?" Ravel asked as she stepped out, putting her hair in a high pony tail.

She was wearing a cream-white frilled two piece-bikini that had a little skirt on it. The folds pulled focus on her breasts and waist line as they swayed back and forth with Ravel's movements.

At her feet, Ameyuri and Gilga appeared in chibi form and were wearing adorable little shirts. They were white and red striped with anchors on the backs.

They were looking for the pool, which was still empty.

"He hasn't come out yet." Kiba explained as he put his goggles on, propping them on his forehead.

"Oh, that sucks." Koneko said as she stepped out, having heard what Kiba said.

She wore a baby blue one piece with black cat paws on it, big and small. It didn't have shoulder straps, clinging to her body with how tight it was, showing off her curves.

"I will go grab Naruto. He is in the men's locker room right." Xenovia said as she walked out of the women's locker room, turning to enter the men's locker room.

She was wearing a plain emerald green string bikini two-piece, with a blue rose on her left breast. Around her waist was a sarong, pale baby blue that showed a lot of her right leg.

"Don't bother, I'm right here." Naruto said as he walked out naked.

His face kissed the concrete.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THIS NAKED!" Ravel shouted before throwing him back into the locker room.

Naruto returned a minute later wearing trunks with a fox on the right leg.

"You didn't have to hit me, Ravel." Naruto whined as he held his aching head, not having had the time to dodge or activate Iron Body from how sudden she hit him.

Ravel huffed as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"You have the trunks, and there are women here who don't want to see you naked." Ravel stated.

"Oh, then who does?" Naruto replied, not thinking.

Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia turned red.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that." Akeno stated as she clapped her hands. "Let's start swimming."

With this, Akeno raised her hand, a magic circle appeared above it and water flooded the pool.

"Wow…" Issei said before he was pulled to the parasol by Rias.

"Come on Issei, I want you to put sun screen on me." Rias said with seduction dripping from her body language and tone, as she lay down on a towel and undo her top.

Issei drooled but was pulled into Akeno again, her top removed, so her bare breasts pressing against his back.

Kiba, who had applied sunscreen earlier in the locker room, stretched with Irina, Asia, Ravel, and Xenovia.

Meanwhile, Naruto and was with Koneko as they walked to the edge of the shallow end, holding hands.

Nervousness bubbled into their guts as they looked at the water.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled back away from the water.

'Yeah, I'm not doing this.' He thought as he and Koneko sat in the corner.

As they sat down, a blast of PoD slammed into the chain linked fence.

Naruto blinked, and looked to see the origin of the blast, seeing Akeno and Rias with their breasts hanging out.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head.

Akeno and Rias were about to attack again, but two Naruto's appeared, fist raised.

Rias and Akeno felt said fist connect to their stomachs.

"IF I CAN'T BE NAKED THEN YOU CAN'T FLAUNT YOUR SAGGY TITS!" he shouted angrily, displacing his clone as Koneko came up behind him and pulled him into her small breasts, proud he put Rias and Akeno in their place.

She petted Naruto as he growled at the King and Queen, who held their stomachs in pain.

"Naruto… You don't like big breasts?"

Naruto looked at Xenovia, who asked this question, and felt bad.

"What? I… Don't…" Naruto was embarrassed beyond belief.

Xenovia couldn't hold it in, and started laughing, making Naruto glare at her.

"Okay, stop making fun of me." Naruto said as he squatted down.

"Okay… Sorry…" Xenovia said as she helped Akeno up and Issei helped Rias. "So, let's get these swimming lesson's started."

"No, I'm not swimming. I don't know how!" Naruto said in a panic.

"Oh, come on Naruto." Issei said as he grabbed Naruto by the waist and took a running start towards the water. "It's easy."

"NO!"

Issei jumped in, causing a big splash.

Issei let Naruto go and resurfaced.

Naruto… was flailing around trying to surface.

"NARUTO!" Ravel and Xenovia shouted, ready to jump in.

However, they stopped in their tracks when Naruto's hand slammed against the water and he pulled himself up, his feet getting to the water's surface.

He was standing on water, shaking as he grabbed Issei's head and shoving it under water, trying to break Naruto's grip.

"NOT SO FUNNY NOW, ISSEI?" Naruto shouted as he pulled Issei up, letting him get one good gasp of air before shoving him back under water.

"He's standing… on water." Irina said in shock.

"It's a miracle." Asia said in equal shock.

Everyone, but Akeno and Rias, used spray sunscreen on themselves, for ease of use.

"THE FUCK IT IS! ITS PURE SKILL." Naruto shouted as he threw Issei's body into the concrete. "I WORKED HARD TO GET THIS MASTERED, BECAUSE WITHOUT IT, I WOULDN'T HAVE MASTERED MOONWALK!"

Naruto blinked as he saw Irina and Asia shaking as they looked at him, immediately feeling guilt and shame.

He shrank into his fox form, his trunks shrinking with him, and bowed, still on the water.

"I'm SORRY!" he shouted.

"It's okay, Naruto." Irina said. "Just surprised us that's all."

Naruto nodded, still feeling guilty.

"Well, since you are in the water," Ravel said as she jumped in and grabbed Naruto, pulling him to the shallow end. "Let's get your swimming lessons underway."

Naruto stiffened and nodded his head in defeat.

"Come on, Koneko." Xenovia said as she quickly stretched and entered the shallow end, hand extended for the neko. "I'll teach you how to swim."

Koneko was hesitant, and glanced at Ravel, who was holding Naruto's hands as she moved backwards while he kicked the water in human form.

"Okay, thank you." Koneko said as she took Xenovia's hand and entered the water, it going all the way to her nose due to how short she was.

Issei was nearby with Asia, teaching her how to swim as well.

A short time later, Ravel and Xenovia decided to forgo teaching Naruto and Koneko how to swim, as Naruto was to jittery while Koneko was getting a basic grasp of how to swim, but still needed time to perfect it.

Asia started getting a grasp and was soon splashing around with Irina.

Kiba swam in the pool, back and forth, like a pro, not really taking notice of anything as he enjoyed himself.

Akeno and Rias swam around, not noticing Issei under the water with his Boosted Gear enhancing his eyesight so he could watch them swim.

Xenovia, meanwhile, sat with her legs in the pool, reading her book, enjoying the cool feeling of the water as the sun's rays washed over her body.

In a way, she was sunbathing.

Ameyuri and Gilga, on the other hand, had a small kid pool filled with water for them to play in, as the ORC didn't want to clean dog fur out of the water.

Ravel lay on her back, on a towel, soaking up the sun's rays.

"Hey, Ravel." Naruto said as he sat next to her.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I draw you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Ravel quirked open an eye, seeing Naruto with a pencil and his sketch pad.

"Sure." Ravel said before she positioned herself, posing for Naruto. "Make me look good, Naruto."

Naruto blushed as he started drawing Ravel, not seeing Koneko staring at him as she sat under the parasol.

"Hey, Naruto." Koneko said, getting Naruto's attention from his drawing of Ravel, which upset the Phenex.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me Moonwalk?"

Naruto blinked.

"Moonwalk? Okay, but why?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ravel knew she wasn't going to get Naruto's attention back, so she slipped back into the cool water and played with Akeno, Irina, and Asia.

"Because, I only know one of six powers, while you know all six of Rokushiki." Koneko said with determination. "I have a lot to work on before I can fight on your level."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat or two.

"Okay, but do you know how to walk on water?" He asked. "It's necessary to know."

Koneko shook her head.

"Well, we can start there." Naruto said as he stood up, holding a hand out to her to help Koneko stand. "Just know that it will be hard."

"I accept the challenge, Sensei." Koneko said with a challenging smirk.

Naruto felt pride in Koneko before they walked to the waters edge.

"Now, like before, watch me." Naruto said as he casually walked across the water's surface, sending a constant stream of his chakra through the water to the bottom of the pool, like stilts.

Koneko watched him carefully, and could see small strands of his chakra doing it.

"Okay, I think I get the idea." Koneko said before she summoned three clones. "This will help."

Naruto felt more pride swell in his chest as he watched the four Koneko's channel magic into their feet and take a careful step, falling into the water immediately, her clones popping.

"Okay, maybe we go to the shallow side." Naruto said as he pulled Koneko out, holding her as he walked to the middle of the shallow end. "Okay, let's try this again."

Koneko channeled magic into her feet, and this time, sank to her knees.

Rias, who had gotten out to sunbathe, watched as things played out.

'huh, this is going to be interesting.' Rias thought as she pulled a set of sunglasses out and lay on her back, soaking up the sun.

Akeno, having sided with playing with her peerage family, brought out a massive beach ball.

"Okay, I think I'm getting it." Koneko said with intense concentration.

She was still knee deep in water, but was able to walk around decently.

"Good, but your magic is strewn all over the place." Naruto informed her. "Why don't you envision yourself standing on stilts… after we take a small break."

Naruto scooped Koneko back up, having noticed her concentration waning.

Koneko blushed as she felt him hold her bridal style.

"You are learning so fast, Koneko." Naruto complimented as he set her at the edge of the pool. "I have always had a mot of chakra, so learning control like this took me months to master. I bet you can use clones now to speed up your mastery of it. And if you can get this part mastered today, I'll get you that video game you told me you wanted a while back."

Koneko's eyes widened.

Naruto always knew what to say to motivate her.

"Alright," Koneko said as she made the shadow clone sign and summoned her clones, however, instead of three, she made four. "What?"

"Seems with the constant use of clones and Shave, your magic reserve has grown, and now you can make more clones at once." Naruto said, running his hand through Koneko's hair. "Now, get to practicing, and if one of you gets water past your waist, you fail, meaning no video game."

Koneko was motivated, and when she stepped on the water, she sank half way to her knees.

'I can do this.' Koneko thought as she concentrated, ignoring everything around her. 'I saw his chakra, it was a constant stream, and it was changing with the flow of the water.'

Koneko and her clones walked shakily, like an infant starting to learn how.

'He was also doing it without thinking.' Koneko remembered as she had to focus her chakra while Naruto could just… do it. 'Well, he is using his chakra and has had years to master this.'

Naruto was very impressed with Koneko.

'Her smaller reserves are going to get stronger from this, and when she masters it to the point I have, Moonwalk will be much easier to grasp.' Naruto thought, remembering his own training with Lucci and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya taught him how to water walk, then he handed Naruto off to Lucci for Moonwalk training.

An image of the old toad appeared in Naruto's head, bringing a sad smile.

'He would say I am a lucky little bastard being surrounded by beautiful woman.' Naruto thought as he watched as Koneko was on land, popped her clones for their experiences, made more clones, adjusted her magic, stepped onto the water, and was now ankle deep.

"Hey, Naruto." Xenovia said as she walked up to him.

Naruto had to look away.

'Holy shit, Xenovia is hot…' Naruto thought as his eyes became a very light shade of purple.

While he hid it well, Naruto was intensely affected by the swimsuits his roommates wore.

It showed so much, and for him, it was erotic.

"Can you help me bring drinks for everyone from the vender." Xenovia asked as she pointed to the building. "It's inside the building on the other side of the locker rooms."

Naruto looked at Koneko, seeing her progress.

"Sure, I'll leave a clone here." Naruto said as a shadow clone appeared. "Let's go."

Xenovia smiled as she and Naruto walked past everyone and made it to the vending machine without getting stopped.

"So, what does everyone want?" Naruto asked as he looked at all the drink options.

His ears twitching at the noises he heard and his tail swaying back and forth.

'We are all… alone.' Xenovia thought, her plan going perfectly.

Xenovia, while they were walking, noticed a janitor's closet.

"Okay, I believe I got enough for everyone." Naruto said as he carried all the cold cans of soft drinks. "Though I don't like the direct feel of the cold on me."

"Naruto, I think there might be a bag… in that closet." Xenovia said carefully as she pointed at said closet.

"Oh, you think?" Naruto asked curiously before setting them all down. "Let's check."

"Yes, lets." Xenovia said as she walked behind him.

Naruto opened the door and turned on the light.

The janitor's closet was a decent size, about the size of a small bedroom.

"Okay, where… Xenovia?" Naruto said when he heard the door shut and the handle lock.

"Naruto…" Xenovia gasped heatedly.

Next thing he knew, he was pushed to the ground with Xenovia on top of him, his tail under his body as she pinned him down as she sat on his stomach.

Naruto's arousal went through the roof when Xenovia undid her bikini top, leaving her topless, her soft and luscious breasts out for him to stare at.

Xenovia grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, moaning as she felt his hand on her flesh.

"Just as I thought," Xenovia said as she looked into Naruto's afraid and lustful eyes, which were now more lavender. "It feels better when you touch me, Naruto."

Both teen's breathing quickened when he squeezed her soft flesh lumps.

"Ever sense that day when we reunited, and you groped my body, I wanted you to do it again." Xenovia stated lustfully, pressing herself against his chest, shifting to feel his erect penis graze her covered vagina, which quivered slightly at the contact. "Seems you wanted it too?"

She pecked Naruto's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I am yours… Devour me." Xenovia whispered into his ear, licking the base, just as she saw Coriana do.

Naruto's body reacted.

Xenovia felt herself get pushed off and against the ground.

Xenovia gasped loudly when she felt one of her nipples get sucked into Naruto's mouth as he gripped her other breast, palming and rolling it around as he sucked her nipple.

Xenovia's face became red and her breathing ragged.

Her bikini was soaking up her fluids like a towel from the stimulation she was receiving.

"I love this…" Xenovia stated as Naruto removed himself from her breast to her neck, licking and nibbling her flesh. "YES!"

He found a sweet spot: He spanked her ass.

However, he didn't do it again, as his nose picked up the scent of her arousal and moved down to see it.

In his lustful haze, Naruto moved her bikini over, exposing Xenovia's puffed, lightly furred, and dripping pussy lips to his face, the scent now stronger.

Xenovia felt embarrassed.

'Naruto's looking at my sacred place.' She thought. 'Lord God, blessed be thisOW!'

She was struck with a headache.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked, drooling slightly as he moved back up, pressing his covered dick against her exposed pussy.

"AAAGAH!" Xenovia gasped, pleasure striking her nerves. "Do it… Make me yours, Naruto."

She pulled him in for a heated and passionate kiss, their tongues slapping against each other as they sucked the spit from the others mouth.

Naruto reached for his trunks to pull them down.

"Sorry, nya, but I'll have to cut this short."

Naruto and Xenovia looked up, and saw a two tailed black cat.

"What?" Xenovia asked before Kuroka put Xenovia to sleep with magic.

Naruto growled and lunged at Kuroka, who landed on his shoulder, slipping a ball gag in Naruto's mouth, and the two of them vanished, leaving the poor, horny blue haired teen in a dreamless slumber.

**Khaos Brigade HQ, Kuroka's room…**

"Okay, nya, that should keep everyone of them from interfering." Kuroka said as she finished putting up the last seal around her room.

Kuroka turned to see her prize.

Naruto, hung from a thick rope, hung from the ceiling as he glared lustfully at her, his erection clearly visible from his swim trunks. The ball gag was covered in saliva and his eyes were pure lavender, showing he was lost to his sexual urges.

"Naruto…" Kuroka purred as she adjusted her kimono's sash. "You want me, nya?"

Naruto nodded, seeing as Kuroka moved to make her body seem more appealing.

"You want to fuck this body of mine, nya?" Kuroka said as she pulled her kimono down, revealing her breasts to him.

Naruto nodded even faster, so fast his head could have ripped off.

"Okay, nya. But if I let you down, you must listen to everything I say, nya. Do. You. Understand?" She asked seductively, the top part of her kimono hanging off of her, the sleeps caught at her elbows as she moved the skirt segment to flash her hairless pussy to Naruto.

Naruto nodded as steam shot from his mouth, his tail wagging fast.

"Good boy." Kuroka stated, snapping her fingers, the rope and ball gag vanishing, with Naruto dropping to the ground, not moving as he had promised.

'Okay… a little too obedient, but I can use it.' Kuroka thought as she lay on her bed, her kimono still hanging onto her at her elbows and the waist sash still tied. "Come here, Little Maelstrom, nya."

Naruto began slowly moving towards Kuroka with his lavender eyes staring into Kuroka's. Kuroka was shivering in excitement as she felt like she was in the presence of a predator about to lunge at its prey. Once Naruto got to her, Kuroka moaned when he began grinding his clothed crotch against her bare pussy lips. She saw Naruto panting out steam while he continued to grind against her as he stared into her eyes.

"Now, my Little Maelstrom," Kuroka said between moans before she grabbed Naruto's wrists and guided his hands to her breasts, which he instinctively began groping, getting Kuroka to groan in pain from how hard he was groping her before she said, "You have to make sure that whenever you're with a woman, nya, you treat her gently unless she says otherwise, okay?"

Naruto didn't reply as he continued panting out steam, but he nodded his head before lightening up on his hold, which caused Kuroka to stop groaning but caused her moans to increase in volume. Naruto continued grinding against her while groping her breasts, before he suddenly took one of her nipples into his mouth and began suckling her tit while pinching and flicking her other nipple with his fingers.

His tail wrapped around him and grazed her bare pussy, rubbing her clit, sending shivers of pleasure through her body from its feather-like touches to her sweet spot.

Kuroka moaned loudly as her back arched from the sudden increase in pleasure while she thought, 'Oh wow! I guess he just needed a minute for his instincts to catch up.'

This went on for a few minutes until Kuroka suddenly stiffened before her back arched as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and gave out a loud moan. Naruto's instincts seemed to recognize the opportunity as he got out of Kuroka's arms and began kissing her while shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Kuroka was so caught off-guard by the sudden deep kiss that Kuroka that she couldn't put up any resistance, causing her eyes to begin rolling to the back of the head.

After a minute, Kuroka finally managed to come down from her climax, but Naruto hadn't stopped kissing her. She was feeling weak from her powerful climax as she attempted to push Naruto off of her in order to catch her breath, but due to the pleasure she was feeling, she couldn't muster the strength to push him away.

Luckily, Naruto, despite being running off his instincts, seemed to understand her need for air and broke the kiss with only a string of saliva still connecting the two while Kuroka moaned as the kiss broke.

**Pool…**

Xenovia stirred as she felt herself get shaken.

"wha…" She said, her head foggy and numb.

"Xenovia, where is Naruto? And why are you partially naked?"

Xenovia sat up, blinking.

"Ravel…" Xenovia said as she touched her forehead, trying to sooth the headache.

"And Koneko, now what happened?" Koneko asked as she handed Xenovia her top.

Xenovia took it and reapplied the bikini top.

"Naruto and I were trying to get drinks…" Xenovia stated as she hazily looked around. "And then we started making out in here, but we were interrupted when a forked tail black cat appeared and knocked me out."

Koneko and Ravel were upset at what Xenovia said about making out with Naruto, but Koneko's anger was overshadowed as fear overruled every fiber of her being.

"A black cat with a forked tail?" She repeated.

She grabbed Xenovia.

"What did she say, and did she take Naruto?" Koneko demanded.

"Koneko, what has gotten into you?" Ravel asked as she had only seen Koneko like this once before when Naruto ran off after finding out Xenovia had Durandal.

"Kuroka…" Koneko stated shakily. "My sister… she may have taken Naruto…"

Ravel and Xenovia were surprised to hear about Koneko having a sister, but could see the panic setting in.

"I need to find them." Koneko said as she headed to the door but was stopped by Ravel.

"Wait, Kuroka… Kuroka, the Stray Cat… S-Class devil criminal… She is your sister?" Ravel asked as she did her best to stay calm and keep Koneko from doing something rash.

"Let me go, Phenex." Koneko demanded as she tried to break Ravel's grasp.

"Koneko calm down, please." Xenovia said as she shakily stood up, leaning against the wall.

Koneko didn't want to listen.

She wanted to find Naruto, and bring him back, away from her sister.

However, Koneko spun around and used Shave to grab Xenovia to keep her from falling over.

'Damnit.'

**Kuroka and Naruto…**

Once Kuroka had managed to catch her breath, which took a while because of Naruto's continued grinding, Kuroka looked at Naruto with a look of lust and love. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and restarted the kiss while she began bucking her hips against his.

Breaking the kiss, Kuroka looked at Naruto and asked, "Are you ready for the main course, my Little Maelstrom, nya?"

Naruto rapidly nodded his head before he took off his trunks, letting out his five-inch member.

Kuroka curled her finger in a "come hither" movement, getting Naruto to approach her before he began rubbing himself against her moist pussy lips and clit.

Kuroka blushed from the feeling of his raw member rubbing against her "sacred area," showing his eagerness as he kept rubbing against her. Kuroka giggled a bit as she saw Naruto's slight frustration in being unable to put it inside of her and she decided to help him.

Gently grasping his member, Kuroka moved him as she said, "You won't get it in like that, nya. You have to aim here."

She aimed his member a little lower and placed him against her before she let go and wrapped arms around Naruto's neck as she said, "Now, you have to make sure to be gentle with a woman when entering her, nya, especially if it's her first time."

Naruto nodded before he began pushing inside of Kuroka, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. However, once Naruto then felt a barrier and thrust his hips forward tearing through the barrier while causing Kuroka to tense up and wrap her legs around Naruto, preventing him from moving as blood leaked from her lower lips.

Naruto's instincts were trying to fight this as Kuroka was able to feel him subtly moving inside of her while he groped her breasts and tweaked her nipples, making her want to say fuck it and let him fuck her.

After a minute, Kuroka no longer felt any pain, the blood flow ceasing, and was instead feeling pleasure from the little movements and groping Naruto was doing to her.

Kuroka unwrapped her arms from around his neck as she cupped his face as she gave him a loving kiss that he returned. She then looked him in the eye and said, "I'm going to unwrap my legs now so you can move. Now, I want you to try and find a pace and rhythm that you feel comfortable at, okay?"

Naruto nodded while some steam came out of his mouth again before Kuroka began unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

Once Kuroka unwrapped her legs, Naruto began pumping himself inside of her, getting Kuroka to begin moaning at the pleasure she was feeling.

As Naruto continued, he slowly began picking up speed, getting Kuroka to moan even louder, before she started screaming in pleasure when Naruto added more force to his thrusts as well.

Naruto continued this onslaught of pleasure before he added to it by wrapping his lips around one of Kuroka's nipples and sucking on it while he tweaked the other nipple and groped her ass.

At this point, Kuroka was feeling so much pleasure that her eyes were rolling into the back of her head while she had a wide, open-mouthed grin on her face with drool coming out the corners. She couldn't believe how well Naruto was doing on his first time.

The two kept going with Kuroka reaching several climaxes before Naruto finally reached his. The two were panting as they were out of breath from the pleasurable activity. Kuroka, after catching enough of her breath to talk, was stopped when she felt herself get flipped onto her hands and knees.

Kuroka was shocked at this development but before she could say anything, Kuroka let out a loud moan when she felt Naruto take her from behind. She was shocked at the sudden action, but before she could say anything, Naruto began stroking her tails while he nibbled her ears while he fucked her from behind in doggy style.

To Kuroka, at that very moment, time seemed to stop as her pupils dilated before shrinking into slits while her nails seemed to grow a tiny bit and her hair along with the fur on her ears, and tail all seemed to get shaggier.

Suddenly, Kuroka began meowing and moaning like crazy while her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she threw her hips back in order to increase the pleasure she and Naruto were feeling.

From there, the two were practically connected at the hips as they continued throughout the day. They also changed positions and locations several times from taking each other on the bed to Kuroka leaning against a wall while Naruto had his way with her.

Several minutes passed before Kuroka felt Naruto pull out of her and then her back touch her bed, Naruto looming over her.

"LittMPH…." Kuroka started to speak before he thrust into her mouth as he leaned forward and grasped her massive breasts, pulling and massaging them.

Kuroka hummed as she tasted her vaginal fluid and some precum on his dick.

She almost choked a few times as his tip pressed against the opening of her throat.

Kuroka's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's fingers poke at her pussy, which had her fluids leaking out at the way he used her body.

'Wait…' She thought before she felt a wet tongue run over her clit.

She let out a moan, her throat opening and this let Naruto's tip slip into her throat, her throat bulging the outline of his dick.

Kuroka reached around Naruto and grasped the base of his tail tightly, making Naruto go stiff.

She felt him shiver before he came in her throat, causing her cheeks to puff out and sperm shooting from her nose, before he pulling out and spraying it over her face, breasts, and kimono.

Naruto gasped as he wiped his lips of her juices as he looked at her like a piece of meat while she swallowed and coughed wiping his cum off of her face and swallowing it.

Kuroka's breasts swayed back and forth as she saw Naruto was still erect, making her smile.

"Come on, Little Maelstrom, nya." Kuroka purred as she removed her stained kimono completely and positioned herself on her side, leg up, her hands spreading her pussy open again. "Fuck me until your balls are drained."

Naruto perked up, dick and all, and penetrated Kuroka again.

**Outside Kuroka's Room…**

"She has been in there for… a while." La fey said worriedly as she looked at the door that lead to Kuroka's room. "Should we be concerned?"

"No, don't worry about that cat." Kisame said as he walked past the young magician. "Kuroka is like a cat, so we can just leave her alone until she is ready to come back out."

La fey nodded as she looked at Kisame walk down the hall.

'He may be a brute, but he can be nice.' La fey thought as she looked once more at Kuroka's door before leaving herself.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto and Kuroka were winding down from their sex marathon on the bed with Kuroka on her back and her legs on Naruto's shoulders while he thrust into her. Her tongue still hung out of her mouth which still held in an open-mouth grin while a lot more drool fell from the corners of her mouth as her eyes were rolled up to the back of her head.

Their sweat was heavy on their bodies and mixing from him towering over her as he kept the rhythm of fucking Kuroka's puffy pussy lips.

Feeling that this was going to be their final climax of the night, Naruto picked up speed while Kuroka tightened her insides as she shouted, "CUM IN ME, MY LITTLE MAELSTROM! GIVE ME KITTENS, KITS, A MIX, I DON'T CARE, JUST FILL ME UP!"

Naruto, still caught up in his lust, simply gave a loud animalistic growl before he gave one final hard thrust and released himself him of Kuroka while she screamed out, "CUUMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

Naruto grunted as he dumped his heavy load inside of Kuroka, her stomach expanding enough to be visible.

The two of them gasped for air before Naruto staggered back, pulling out of Kuroka, who groaned at the lack of intimate contact.

Naruto's eyes returned to their normal cerulean blue, becoming heavy as his exhaustion settled in, collapsing to the bed, gasping for oxygen.

'Where am I?' Naruto consciously thought as he looked around and didn't recognize it.

"God, Little Maelstrom, nya…" Kuroka gasped out as she crawled to his side, pressing herself into his arm. "You are really good, nya."

Naruto recognized Kuroka and hugged her, his tail wrapping around her, Kuroka's tails doing the same.

'Wait a minute…' Naruto thought before he shot up and pressed himself against the wall, ignoring the sore pain in his muscles. "Kuroka?"

"Yep, in the flesh, nya." Kuroka said as she slowly sat up, her long hair falling down her back, and her hand on her bloated stomach. "You fucked me good, nya."

Naruto's body stiffened.

"What?"

"We had sex, nya." Kuroka said as she looked at him. "I had to stop you from fucking the little exorcist girl, nya."

Naruto collapsed.

'I almost…' He thought in horror.

"You didn't, nya, so don't worry about it." Kuroka stated.

"Oh, okay… but why did you help me?" Naruto asked as he saw his swim trunks and put them on, embarrassed on being naked around Kuroka.

He usually didn't care, but Kuroka made him feel self-conscious due to her more mature body compared to his immature form.

"Why would I allow my fiancé to fuck his friend before me, nya?" Kuroka asked as she eased herself to stand up, soreness stinging her feet as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a simple silk sleeping kimono, putting it on like a bathrobe.

"Fiancé?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yes, nya." Kuroka said as she turned to the young werefox. "Kushina said she wanted me to marry you when you were older, nya. So, when I sensed you entering a lust haze, I took the opportunity, nya."

Naruto, while grateful to Kuroka, felt horrified.

He couldn't believe he slept with Kuroka. While he had strong feelings for her, the ones he had for Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko were slightly stronger, and now he shattered the bond he had with them by sleeping with Kuroka.

Kuroka could see he was starting to panic, and pulled him into her, hugging him.

"Little Maelstrom, it's going to be okay, nya." Kuroka said, guilt ripping into her body. "You did nothing wrong, nya."

"Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?" Naruto shouted as

Naruto started to tear up.

Kuroka was about to say something, but was felt him push her away.

"You basically had your way with me, and you say I did nothing wrong? I betrayed my friends by… by sleeping with you." Naruto tearfully stated as he glared at Kuroka. "This is a huge deal, and I can lose them…"

His gaze tore into Kuroka's soul as she could see the hurt that she caused him.

Kuroka then watched Naruto grab the tips of his ears and pull them down, painfully trying to get this feeling of anxiety that was tightly twisted in his chest.

"Little Maelstrom…" Kuroka said as she reached out to him, only to get her arm smacked away.

"Leave me alone, Kuroka." Naruto said tearfully as he tried to teleport home, not being able to.

Kuroka was hurt at his tone towards her, her ears laying flat against her head as she undid the magic keeping him in her room, and he vanished.

'Okay, I screwed up, nya.' Kuroka thought as she sat down. 'Shit, I should have just knocked him out immediately and taken him home so he would have just thought this was a dream.'

She hit the wall with her fist, nearly breaking it.

'And here I pride myself in my observation chakra, nya.' Kuroka thought as she felt like crying. 'I didn't see that coming.'

She wrapped her arms around her legs, her tails limply laying on her bed.

**Home…**

Naruto had reappeared at the pool, the evening sun having started to set, and he noticed all his stuff was gone.

'Mom…' Naruto thought in a panic, putting on his illusion to hide his tail and ears.

He sniffed around and using this, followed it to a decent sized house, where Ravel's, Koneko's, and Xenovia's scents were, mixed with Layla and Jonathan Phenex's scents.

He ran up and knocked on the door of the two-story house, and it was answered by Ravel.

"Naruto!" She shouted as she pulled him in and hugged him. "Where were you? And why do you smell like sweat?"

Naruto blushed and didn't answer Ravel.

"Where is my pelt?" He asked, grabbing Ravel's arms.

"It's in your room, but take a shower, okay. You really smell." Ravel said as she felt like vomiting.

"Okay…. I will." He shakily answered. "Where is it? And where is the apartment?"

"Oh, that, my parents bought this house for us to live in as the apartment was getting cramped." Ravel said, embarrassed as she forgot that he didn't know his way around the house. "For the bathroom, follow me."

Naruto followed Ravel and was shown where his bedroom was and the magically made bathroom, which was now bigger and the bathtub was basically a hot tub in a way.

Naruto grabbed his towels and bathing supplies and entered the bathroom after shucking his swim trunks into the laundry hamper.

'Clean… clean… clean…' Naruto thought as he turned on the water, jumping in, not caring the water was freezing cold as he started scrubbing his body to wash off all of Kuroka's scent and the musky sweat off of him, the water warming up.

In his hurry to get clean, Naruto didn't notice the door open or the sound of a towel dropping.

"Naruto, I'm getting in."

Naruto jumped in fright as he turned to see a blushing Koneko, looking down at his penis.

"Oh… Hey… Koneko…" Naruto said as he sat down.

"I want to help you bathe." Koneko said as she got in the water, her ears and tail appearing. "Is that okay?"

Naruto's heart sped up as he looked away, shame flooding his blood and spirit.

"Yeah, it's fine." Naruto said softly as he turned.

Koneko knew something was wrong at this moment as she scooted forward to scrub Naruto's back.

At the door, Xenovia and Ravel were huddled together with two cups so they could hear Naruto and Koneko talking.

"You okay, Naruto?" Koneko asked, seeing him flinch a bit as she scrubbed his back while he finished scrubbing his front. "Ravel said you were acting strange when you got back. I was worried when you vanished earlier, I thought something horrible might have happened."

Naruto could feel his pulse in his ears. Sounding like an execution drum, a metaphorical ax raising to cut off his head.

"Koneko…" Naruto choked out as his eyes started to sting from the tears he was holding back. "I did something bad…"

All three girls were on edge.

"What did you do?" Koneko asked gently, knowing that if she was aggressive, Naruto wouldn't answer her.

Naruto took several deep breaths.

"Naruto…" Koneko said as she touched his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't be mad?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on top of hers.

"What are you…"

"Promise me… Please." Naruto begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned to look at her, his ears flat on his head.

Koneko was worried, and nodded.

"I promise I won't get mad." Koneko promised, squeezing his hand.

Naruto felt some ease, but was still weighed down.

"Koneko, I…" Naruto started to say, his words getting stuck in his throat. "Koneko… I…" *Deep Breathe* "Had sex with your sister Kuroka."

Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia heard pins drop.

Their eyes were wide in shock, surprise, and held hurt.

Naruto flinched at this when he saw it in Koneko's gold-hazel eyes.

But the sucker punch, was the look of betrayal she gave Naruto.

Neither spoke, allowing the pregnant silence reign supreme in the bath.

Koneko jumped Naruto, pushing him underwater, the noise prompting Xenovia and Ravel to break into the bathroom.

Koneko connected her lips to Naruto's as she grabbed the base of his ears, massaging it, making Naruto moan under the water, causing bubbles to blow out of his mouth and his eyes starting to turn lavender as he was getting aroused.

Koneko could feel it and positioned herself over his erection as she kept kissing him.

'I can do this…' Koneko thought as they broke the water for air, still connected. 'I can sleep with him just like Kuroka…'

Her eyes widened, dilated pupils as she violently pushed herself off of Naruto.

'Just like Kuroka…' Echoed in her head as she gripped it, her breathing picking up as she started to hyperventilate.

"Koneko…" Ravel and Xenovia said as they noticed Koneko's odd behavior as Naruto guiltily looked at his treasured friend panic.

"I'm not…" Koneko muttered. "Not like her…"

Koneko felt arms wrap around her, Xenovia and Ravel hugging her, clothes now wet as they held the nekoshou in the large bath.

"I'm not like her…" Koneko cried as she started to cry. "I'm not like Kuroka…."

Ravel and Xenovia said nothing as they held their friend, letting her get it out.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bath, covering himself with his tail in shame.

"Okay…" Koneko hiccupped. "I'm… fine…"

Xenovia and Ravel slowly released Koneko, who sat back in the warm water.

"Well, since we are wet…" Xenovia said as she removed her shirt, revealing a dark orange lace bra. "Why don't we all enjoy a hot bath?"

Ravel blushed at this, glanced at Naruto and Koneko.

'They need us, so I can allow this.' Ravel thought before she removed her dress as Xenovia was pulling down her shorts and panties, removing her bra last before she sat next to Koneko, who leaned into Xenovia.

"Come on Naruto, the water is warm." Ravel said while she removed her underwear and bra before sitting down, Ameyuri and Gilga popped out of her shadow and waded in the water.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly got back in, pushing himself as far into the corner as possible.

"Naruto…" Ravel said, feeling hurt. "Naruto, how do you view us?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking.

He felt on edge and his body was heavy, his eyes puffy from the stinging tears and he felt a lump in his throat that made it hard to breathe.

"Do you see us as just friends," Ravel said as she motioned to herself, Xenovia, and Koneko. "Or as people you want to be romantically involved with, like we talked about a week ago."

Naruto went silent again, deep in his head.

"I like all of you." Naruto finally responded, all the girls perking up, Koneko still in slight panic. "But with what happened today, I can't do that."

Naruto gripped his head.

"I did something horrible to you, sleeping with Kuroka… It's not fair to you." Naruto replied. "It would be better if I just went back to the Underworld and stayed there."

"NO!" Koneko shouted, making everyone, even the grim pups, jump. "If you did that… then you would be abandoning me…"

Her breathing staggered.

"I don't… none of us want to lose you, Naruto." Koneko said after a few seconds, her cheeks tinting crimson and her passion burning in her eyes. "I… I love you, so please, don't leave me."

"I love you too, Naruto." Ravel stated, red in the face.

"I also love you, Naruto." Xenovia finished. "The two of us finally reunited after seven years, and I don't want to see you leave me."

Naruto was red, not in the face, but his whole body.

"I… love you all too." He replied. "I want to be with all of you."

There was a silence.

"So, are we a Japanese harem, like in a manga?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah… I think we are." Koneko said as she looked at Naruto. "You want to seal the deal?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We always kiss you, but you haven't kissed us." Koneko lied, knowing that he did in his lustful states of mind, but that didn't count in her mind. "So, kiss us all, and we can be… couples."

Naruto blinked and looked at Ravel, then at Xenovia, then back to Koneko.

"Okay." Naruto whispered.

"And no clones." Ravel added.

Naruto nodded and he waded over to Xenovia, looking up at her, and leaned up to her, pecking her lips.

Xenovia wrapped her arms around him and held him for several seconds before passing him off to Ravel.

Naruto kissed Ravel, who kept it soft and sweet, nibbling on Naruto's lower lip before removing herself and she pushed him gently towards Koneko.

Since Koneko was smaller than Naruto, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Fire burst through their lip contact.

It was like this for all of them.

Yes, they had kissed before, but knowing it was from love, not lust, made the kisses even better.

Naruto pulled back and hugged Koneko.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I… did what I did today… and I hurt all of you, especially you, Koneko. Can you ever forgive me?"

All three of them could see that this was still bothering him, and the three girls hugged him.

"I forgive you." Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia said in unison, getting a laugh out of all four of them.

**Hyoudo house…**

"You okay, Issei?" Irina asked as she, Asia, and Issei were doing homework together, having noticed Issei go stiff and look out the window.

"I feel that balance has been brought to the Hentai." He said like an old sage.

"Issei~" Irina whined, before a small smile crept over her lips. 'He is a pervert, but he is my pervert.'

**Chapter 19, DONE!**

**Well, all of THAT happened. **

**Some of you might be pissed off Irina and Xenovia won't be a couple, but think of this: Naruto sees Xenovia as 'his', so, with him being a territorial yokai, he could easily kill Irina if she trespasses on his turf. And with all the shit Irina had to go through, I didn't want to add more. **

**And Irina's sudden 'improvement' isn't me rushing it, it's me not understanding anti-depressants and being too lazy to google how it affects people. It is also me not wanting to keep shoving it in your face as you already know what she is going through, so I will scatter tidbits of her development through out the story, and hopefully, keep it good. **

**Now, the lemon, Xenovia really pushed Naruto's buttons, and there is another reason why. I already have a few Xenovia lemon in Ghoul of Gremory and one in my Fallen Demon of the Goddess Clan. I wanted to have one with Kuroka, and since she isn't in her mating season, she won't get pregnant. So, it's a safe choice. Also, thank tachyon99 for helping me with the lemon, please go read his stories, I help him with his. **

**Also, Kisame didn't act like himself because… And Samehada has been introduced. Funny that Vali, whose Sacred Gear can half Magic and add it to its user, wanted someone like Kisame who could absorb Magic and Chakra. **

**HMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Now, the ending.**

**The harem is now basically established. Founding members: Naruto, Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia. **

**Yes, Kunou is a 'part' of the harem, but she is twelve, so I won't delve into that. *SHUDDER***

**Now, as usual, please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, even if you hated it. Would like to get…. Hm, closer to 400 reviews. **


	20. Decisions for my Future

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 1, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Demon87: Thank you.

AxeMan18: Yeah, Irina and Xenovia is an interesting concept, I might add it to Protector, but for Werefox, I have something else planned for Irina and Xenovia. And yeah, I was laughing really hard when I planned the switcharoo. I mean, I can't believe how well I was able to pull it off. People expecting Xenovia to take Naruto's first, but it was Kuroka instead.

Doomqwer: Irina isn't over her issues as I stated this last chapter. She will still have her moments. And yes, I did mention why Irina joined Rias, but it was a quick glance over during her Therapy session with Bucciarati. Hopefully I can live up to your expectations.

R-king 93: Thank you.

Draegoon: Lightning is plasma, so yes, Enel's Rumble-Rumble Fruit would be able to create it. And yeah, sorry, Irina and Xenovia aren't a solo couple. However, I have made a decision regarding the harem I am sure you and everyone else will like. Thank Tachyon for the Lemon, he really helped me out and then I made some additions afterward. Koneko learning how to water walk for Moonwalk/Geppo will continue, but not for a short while. You will understand at the end of the chapter.

Calderoneric758: Well, Kurama did try to kill every single faction head, so that is a start for why everyone hates him. And it shows how strong he was, being confident to attack all of them at once. Rizevem and Ophis had nothing to do with Kurama, which will be explained at a later date.

Guest: Irina's hair will grow as the story progresses.

Emn93: Thank you. Having Naruto characters be like One Piece races is an example. (Kakashi Hatake being a Husky Mink). Yeah, the lead on for Xenovia being his first actually being Kuroka was fun to write. Naruto's peerage. No, I don't think Naruto will get a peerage.

Primarx: Thank you.

T-B-R: Kunou is a part of the Harem, but she is 12, so she isn't an active member yet.

R10roce: Alright, understood.

Tera12: Thank you.

Fanficreader71: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 20: Decisions for my Future**

**Phenex House…**

Naruto was putting his belongings in their new place, having finished showering and being shown his new room, where his pelt was.

After putting it around his waist, Naruto started unpacking.

'Wait a second.' Naruto thought as he pulled out his phone, selecting the contacts and seeing all of the Peerage members of Sona and Rias had put their contact info in.

He scrolled down to Irina's number and tapped it, hearing the ringing.

_"Hello?" _Irina said as she answered.

"Hey, Irina it's Naruto." Naruto replied as he put the phone on speaker and continued to put his possessions away.

_"Hey, Naruto, what do you need?"_

"I wanted to let you know that I will be over tomorrow morning to pick you up so we can get your sword." Naruto informed her.

_"Tomorrow? Okay, I can do that."_ Irina stated. _"Thanks again for this, Naruto. It means a lot."_

Naruto paused for a second.

"Anytime, Irina." Naruto said after a few seconds. "Remember, if you want to, you can talk to me about anything you want to."

_"Okay. I'll be heading to bed now, so that I can be awake tomorrow morning. Good night."_

"Good night, Irina." Naruto said before he hung up.

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Come in." Naruto said as he picked up where he left off and put some books on his shelf.

"Naruto," Xenovia said as she opened the door. "Dinner is ready."

Naruto's ears twitched at this and his tail wagged as he smiled.

"Dinner sounds good." He said as he wiped a little bit of drool off his mouth.

Xenovia giggled and the two left his room, holding hands.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asked as they reached the stairs.

"Beef stroganoff." Xenovia replied, her butt getting tapped gently as Naruto's tail wagged. "Naruto, your hitting me."

Naruto bashfully tried to stop, but couldn't, and tried to grab his tail.

Xenovia giggled and hugged him close, his tail swaying faster than before.

"It's okay, Naruto." Xenovia said as she rubbed his head, helping to put him at ease.

"Okay…" Naruto purred as he clung to Xenovia, prompting more petting.

The two got to the dining area, Xenovia having to force Naruto off of her by force before they sat down.

"Here you go, Naruto." Koneko said as she and Ravel served themselves, Naruto, and Xenovia the steaming hot beef stroganoff.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto said, clapping his hands together before digging in.

Xenovia said a silent prayer, grunting a lot due to the massive headache she received, but pushed through it before finishing it to start eating her serving.

'That has to hurt… a lot.' Koneko thought as she watched Xenovia work through her prayer.

Ravel laughed a bit before she fed Ameyuri and Gilga their dinner before starting hers.

"This is delicious." Naruto declared, tears in his eyes as he shoveled it into his mouth.

"Manners, Naruto." Ravel said sternly.

Naruto swallowed his food and then continued eating at a subdued and slower pace.

"Better." Ravel said with a smile.

They ate in silence, Naruto taking nervous glances at all of them.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Koneko asked after the fourth time he looked at her.

Naruto nodded as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I am… nervous about this… 'Harem'." He replied, ears down against his head. "I think its because of what I did earlier today, sleeping with… Kuroka…"

Koneko bent her fork at her sister's name.

"Naruto, I don't hate you." Koneko replied slowly. "She must have done something…"

"But that is the thing, she didn't do anything to get me." Naruto interrupted. "She… Kuroka kept me from going to far with Xenovia…"

"And you believe her?" Koneko asked as she stood up. "She is a criminal, Naruto, you shouldn't listen to her."

Naruto whimpered as he looked at Ravel and Xenovia.

"And what are your thoughts, you two?" Naruto asked weakly.

Ravel and Xenovia took some time to think while Koneko sat down.

"I am upset you slept with another woman, especially a criminal." Ravel said as she took a sip of her drink. "But I am not mad at you, I blame her for forcing herself onto you."

Naruto whimpered a bit more.

"I don't see it as a bad thing." Xenovia said as she looked at Naruto. "I mean, yes, she did do it against your will, but you learned some crucial sexual skills so when we sleep together…"

Xenovia took Naruto's hand in hers.

"It will be much hotter and enjoyable." Xenovia said with lustful intentions and a clear look of it in her eyes.

Naruto pulled his hand back, as if he had burned it.

"Okay… you have a point." Naruto whispered, remembering everything he did with Kuroka, blushing harder as his eyes widened.

"Well, I am not happy about it at all." Koneko restated. "And due to you fucking her, that means you will do it with me next."

"What, that's not fair." Xenovia stated. "I have known him longer than you."

"Correction." Ravel said as she entered this battle. "I have known him longer than both of you combined."

Lighting sparked between the three girls as Naruto silently watched in slight amusement.

Nero, having remade her nest, fluttered over and landed next to Naruto's hand, allowing him to run his hand over her feathered head.

**Morning…**

Irina's eyes snapped open, her body covered in sweat, as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Irina, come on, wake up." Naruto called as he banged on the door. "We need to catch the train now or else we won't make it."

'Oh, that's right.' Irina thought as she shot out of bed and got ready. 'I'm getting my new sword today.'

Naruto had called her the night before, informing her he would be at her apartment in the morning to pick her up.

Irina, dressed and freshly deodorized, opened her door, Naruto's hand raised to knock again.

"Oh, you are awake." Naruto said as he lowered his hand.

Naruto wore jeans, a fabric letterman jacket above an orange

Irina wore normal jeans, a shirt, and a zip up hoodie.

"Morning, Irina." Ravel said as she bowed.

Ravel wore a sundress, light blue and gold, a dress sweater, and her hair was in its normal drill pigtails.

"Morning." Irina said in confusion before closing the door and locking it, pulling out a bottle of water and her medication, taking it as they walked down the stairs.

"How did you sleep?" Ravel asked Irina.

"I slept… alright. I was having a nightmare." Irina stated.

"About what?" Naruto asked as they headed towards the train station.

"About the night Kokabiel attacked." Irina answered. "I don't want to go into details."

Naruto and Ravel nodded.

"Okay," Naruto said as he took Irina's hand. "But if you want to talk, I'm here."

Irina smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Irina replied. "Where are Koneko and Xenovia?"

"Koneko couldn't come because she is going on a stray hunt tonight." Ravel explained. "Rias said you were excused from it so we could help you get your new weapon."

"Thank you, but why are you coming?" Irina asked. "I thought it would just be me and Naruto?"

Ravel twiddled her thumbs as the three of them arrived at the station.

"Naruto needs someone to watch him. And since I hold one-third of the ownership here, I volunteered to go with him." Ravel stated, a slight blush.

'Oh, I see.' Irina thought as she brushed her short hair to the side. 'Wanted time with him, and since I am not after him, it is perfect for her.'

"But what about Xenovia?" Irina asked confused.

"I had Xenovia go do… errands." Ravel said chuckling.

Irina sweat dropped.

"Alright we are here." Naruto said as he walked in front of a pillar.

There were four pillars.

One that lead to the Gremory territory train station.

One that lead to the Sitri territory train station.

One, recently installed, that lead to the Phenex territory train station.

Lastly, one that lead to the Yokai Kyoto train station.

The trio were standing in front of the Kyoto station pillar.

Naruto touched it and the pillar opened, with his chakra opening it and the three stepped in before it closed.

"I would have never guessed this." Irina said in awe as the new dimension was vastly different than the one that they just left.

It looked exactly the same, however, the people frequenting it were yokai.

"Ah, its good to be free." Naruto sighed as he let his fox ears and tail out, swaying in happiness. "Come on, let's get our tickets."

He pulled Ravel and Irina over to the ticket booth and paid for their tickets with his monthly allowance Kuisha and Sairaorg would send him.

They soon boarded the train in a private car, one Yasaka had made for him and any guest Naruto brought with him.

"Wow…" Irina and Ravel said in unison as they saw how luxurious the train car was.

The train car itself was much smaller than a normal one, twenty people could fit in it easily. However, the seats were couch like and made of imported leather and there was a small mini-fridge full of snacks.

There were electrical outlets for use.

There was a table and a cupboard with blankets and pillows.

Naruto removed his jacket and lay on the couch with a blanket.

"You still tired?" Ravel asked as she sat down, Ameyuri and Gilga leaving Ravel's shadow to look around and explore.

"Yeah," Naruto yawned as he snuggled into Ravel's thighs, both teens blushing. "Staying up late to finish homework is a pain."

Ravel nodded, feeling slight drowsiness hit her.

Irina sat down, alone on a different couch.

"Irina." Ravel said as the train's whistle went off before the car lurched forward and started gaining momentum. "You okay? I mean, you did have a bad reaction to the truth about God, but no one is asking if you are okay with Rias reincarnating you?"

Naruto turned and faced Irina.

Irina had a dark look in her eyes when Ravel asked this.

"I don't like Rias." Irina stated, her hands clenching. "I was emotionally broken that day Kokabiel tried to destroy the school, and after everything, instead of just allowing me to recover, Rias asked me to join her peerage as her Knight. I jumped in, not thinking, wanting to have peace of mind about my future, and now, look where I am."

Irina let out a haggard breath, a weight taken off of her chest.

"I understand what you mean." Naruto mumbled, Ameyuri and Gilga returning to Ravel's side. "I went through the same thoughts when I joined Sairaorg's peerage."

Naruto yawned.

"He turned me into a devil without my consent. He told me that I was very sick, and he did it to heal me. At first, I thought he was lying, and kept my guard up, not trying to get attached to anyone." Naruto stated. "I hated Sairaorg for making me a devil, thinking he only wanted me for what I am. But over time, I realized that wasn't the case."

"Are you telling me to wait and see if what happened was the correct choice?" Irina asked, feeling her medication starting to kick in.

"Yes."

"I don't want to." Irina said, anger boiling inside of her. "I… feel like everything is changing to fast for me to accept all of this at once."

"Then don't." Ravel said as she ran her hand through Naruto's hair.

"Take it one step at a time." Irina interrupted as she leaned back. "I know, but…"

Irina looked into her lap and saw Ameyuri sitting on her lap, looking very concerned at Irina.

Irina smiled slightly and started to pet the grim.

She felt more at ease now.

"I will do what I can." Irina stated as she petted Ameyuri.

Ravel smiled and snuggled with Naruto and Gilga, who was being held by Naruto in his sleep.

'Oh, this is so cute.' Ravel thought as she smiled at the cute sight before her.

**Meanwhile…**

"Sir, surely there is some one better than me?" Kakashi said as he sat across from Sengoku.

"Yasaka and I believe you are the best choice, Kakashi." Sengoku stated. "Jiraiya was a personal friend of mine, and had many students, your master Minato and young Nagato for example. However, he had something he wanted to do with his final student."

Kakashi deadpanned.

"You want me to finish Naruto's Rasengan training." Kakashi stated.

"Yes," Sengoku replied, the situation deadly serious. "The Rasengan, an incomplete, yet powerful jutsu Minato created, taught you and Jiraiya, and then he taught it to Naruto. Like you, Jiraiya wanted to try to complete it, but failed like Minato. You created your Chidori. Jiraiya was planning on allowing Naruto to try his hand at it, but passed away before he could even start."

Kakashi wanted to refuse, but being the only other person who knew the Rasengan, he accepted.

"I'm sorry to force your hand, Kakashi, but to keep him safe, it would be better to allow him to learn powerful techniques and master his senjutsu." Sengoku said sadly.

"I understand, and accept this mission." Kakashi said as he shook Sengoku's hand.

Sengoku smiled before he and Kakashi turned their heads to look in the direction of the train station.

"Naruto is here." Sengoku stated.

**Train Station…**

"NARUTO!" Kunou yelled as she jumped the werefox the moment he stepped off the train. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hey, Kunou." Naruto said as he hugged his fiancé, feeling her kiss his cheek. "Is Yasaka around?"

"Yep. Mommy is at the compound, waiting for you." Kunou said as she was released from Naruto, taking notice of Irina and Ravel. "Who are you?"

"Kunou, this is Irina Shidou and Ravel Phenex." Naruto introduced. "You guys, this is Kunou, Princess of Kyoto and…"

"His fiancé." Kunou interrupted as she glared at the two older girls.

Ravel's eyes widened.

'THIS is her?' Ravel thought as she looked at the twelve-year-old.

Ameyuri and Gilga were in Ravel's shadow.

Irina gasped, looking at Naruto and then Kunou, back to Naruto, back to Kunou.

"Fiancé?" Irina asked dumbly.

"Yes, an agreement was struck when the Yokai faction found out about Naruto, and to keep the werefox line alive, I became engaged to Naruto." Kunou said clearly, her cheerful attitude gone.

"Okay, that's enough attitude…" Naruto started to say, stopping as his ears twitched.

He went still.

"Naruto?" Ravel said in concern as she went to touch Naruto's shoulder.

"DYNAMIC…" Someone, covered in green, shouted in a green blur. "ENTRY!"

Naruto pushed Ravel out of the way and had a foot slam into his Iron Body reinforced face get kicked.

Naruto was flung off of his feet, but used Moonwalk mid spin and flung himself at his attacker, landing a solid punch against their torso, sending them into the station wall.

"OW!" the person said as they hit the ground, pretty much unscathed.

Naruto undid his Iron Body, pain striking his face, causing him to clutch his face.

"OW!" he screamed. "Damn it, Lee, that fucking hurts."

"As expected from my eternal rival." Lee said as he stood up. "You haven't dulled during your time away."

Naruto pout/glared at Lee.

He looked exactly like a normal human, except for a single white-steel colored horn on his forehead.

He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, a red sash around his waist, sandals. He had black hair in a bowl cut, and had prominent eye lashes, and very thick eyebrows.

"Lee," Naruto whined. "We aren't eternal rivals, we are friends."

"That may be true," Lee said as he made an epic pose. "But I will never stop in my pursuit to be able to be your equal."

"Okay, can we get context?" Irina asked dumbly.

"Lee is an oni." Kunou stated, all seriousness gone, as she pointed to the horn on his head. "But due to his weak looking frame, he wasn't seen as much."

"He was ostracized?" Ravel asked in horror as she watched Lee help Naruto up. "How… why?"

"Because," Lee said when he and Naruto approached the girls. "Oni see strength above all else."

"And because of that, Lee and myself were kicked out for not sharing the same physical attributes as our kin." An adult said behind them, scaring Irina and Ravel.

He looked just like Lee, but his facial structure was different, had a bigger nose, along with the fact he had two curved horns, and he wore a green flak jacket on top of his jumpsuit.

"Gai-sensei." Lee shouted ecstatically as he bowed. "My eternal rival as returned. May I ask for a match of martial combat?"

"Of course, my Youthful Student." Gai replied with his 'Nice Guy' Smile, his tooth sparkling. "Young Naruto, do you accept my student's challenge of single combat?"

Naruto, having recovered from Lee's kick, smiled.

"Sure, I got to pay Bushy Brows back for that kick just now." Naruto stated as he entered hybrid form.

"YOSH, I am very excited to fight you again." Lee stated loudly as he entered his Goken fighting style stance.

Naruto prepared himself.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Kakashi said as he appeared between the two boys. "You could seriously hurt yourselves or the other two guests."

Lee and Naruto blinked, embarrassed at this fact, with the latter returning to normal with his pelt on his head.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto." Lee said as he exited his fighting stance and then turned to ravel and Irina. "Please forgive me. My name is Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Might Gai." Gai said as he and Lee struck a dual-awesome pose. "And we are Kyoto's Savage Beasts!"

Kakashi sighed with a hidden smile as he stepped up.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, a dog Mink." Kakashi said before he saw Irina. "I believe we have met. I think you were there when Kokabiel attacked Kuoh, right?"

Irina nodded.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Irina and Ravel said with a bow. "I am Irina Shidou/Ravel Phenex."

Gai and Lee's eyes widened.

"PHENEX!" Lee shouted. "AS IN THE PILLAR DEVIL FAMILY PHENEX?"

"Yes?" Ravel said nervously.

"Please, let me join you?" Lee asked as he grabbed Ravel's shoulders. "I want to get stronger. I know that its like cheating, but I will be able to unleash my Youth more if I was also a devil."

"LEE!" Gai said before his apprentice turned, only to get sent flying by an uppercut.

"Why, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked after he landed on the ground, his left cheek swelling.

"Yes, the path to becoming a devil grants one power," Gai said passionately, tears of passion streaming out of his eyes like waterfalls. "But, if you do, don't forget the path of Youth that we share."

Lee shot up, and hugged Gai, waterfall tears full of passion flowing from his own eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Lee and Gai separated and looked around.

"They left us behind…" Lee said when they noticed Kakashi, Kunou, Naruto, Irina, and Ravel were no longer nearby.

**Yasaka's Compound…**

"Greetings, young guests." Yasaka announced regally. "I am Yasaka, Leader of Kyoto."

Naruto, Kunou, Kakashi, Ravel, and Irina bowed.

"Greetings, Yasaka." Naruto said, politely.

Yasaka glanced at Ravel and Irina.

"May I ask which one of you is Irina?" Yasaka asked as she stepped forward from her seat.

"I am, Lady Yasaka." Irina said nervously as she kept bowing.

However, she felt Yasaka's hands touch her face and gently pull her into a standing position.

Yasaka stared caringly into Irina's eyes, caressing Irina's cheeks.

"I see." Yasaka said as a single tear was shed from her left eye. "You have been burdened with so much in such a short amount of time."

Yasaka wiped the tear away.

"Naruto told me you lost your sword, and asked me if I would be willing to help you find a replacement." Yasaka explained. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is, Yasaka." Naruto said as he walked up. "I remember seeing Griselda using Shibuki, so I thought it would be okay for Irina to use one of the Seven Swords."

Yasaka quirked an eyebrow at this.

"The what?" Ravel asked as she wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"The Seven Swords of Kyoto." Kakashi said as he summoned Kubikiribocho. "Are seven swords made in a bygone era with the intention of keeping our people safe. Each one has special abilities, making them unique."

Kakashi resealed his weapon.

"Sadly, one of them was stolen thirty years ago by a fishman." Kakashi stated with hidden disdain. "I wield Kubikiribocho, Griselda uses Shibuki, so we have four swords for you to pick from if Lady Yasaka allows you to use one."

Irina started to feel giddy.

A sword from Kyoto would probably be on par with an Excalibur fragment.

"Mommy, I think she should be allowed to use one." Kunou said as she snuggled into her mom's side.

Yasaka ran her hand through Kunou's hair.

"Irina, if I lend you one of the swords, would you use it to protect people with your life?" Yasaka asked cautiously. "These swords are important relics of my countries past, so to lose one is a huge loss to us."

Irina felt on the spot.

"I would use it like the previous users, sacrificing myself along side it to protect my loved ones." Irina answered after some thought.

Yasaka smiled and made four hand signs and tapped the air before her, a massive chest appearing before her.

"I deem you worthy of one." Yasaka said as she pulled the key out and unlocked it. "Please, take your time in picking your new partner."

Irina nodded and opened the chest.

Inside were four swords.

A long sewing-needle.

An axe connected to a mallet.

Twin swords with two fang-like blades on parts of the blade.

A flat, flounder looking blade with two handles.

Nuibari

Kabutowari.

Kiba.

Hiramekarei.

"Hey, Yasaka." Naruto asked, getting his aunt-figure's attention. "Is it possible to see if there are a few yokai who would like to join Ravel's peerage?"

Ravel blushed in embarrassment and she tried to cover Naruto's mouth.

"I would be willing to join." Kakashi said before Yasaka could say anything, while Irina admired the swords, mentally questioning how an axe and mallet was considered a sword.

"You sure Kakashi?" Yasaka asked, keeping Kunou silent as she wanted to say something.

"Yes, I am sure." Kakashi replied as he looked at Ravel, who was pinching Naruto's cheeks as she looked at the husky Mink. "I am willing to become a devil."

"ME TOO!" Lee shouted as he burst into the room, having heard what Naruto asked.

"Ms. Phenex," Lee shouted as he struck his chest with his thumb. "Reincarnate me into a devil!"

"I guess you found two people, huh, Ravel." Naruto said before his ear got pinched.

"That's enough out of you." Ravel said before Kunou appeared before her, pouting.

"Don't be mean to my hubby." Kunou said as she clung to Naruto, baring her fangs at Ravel, before Naruto started to pet her, getting Kunou to metaphorically become putty in his hands as she started to snuggle and purr against him.

Lee and Kakashi walked up to Ravel.

"I don't know what to say." Ravel said as she looed at Lee and Kakashi. "You would really do this for me?"

"Yes." Lee said with a very bright smile. "I want to get stronger, even if this can be seen as cheating, if I can make it my own power, then I can accept that."

"I want to be able to help Naruto, and if I serve under you, then I can do what I need to do." Kakashi explained.

The Husky Mink and Tiny Oni bowed.

"We humbly accept you as our King." They said together.

Yasaka smiled as she saw this.

Ravel nervously looked at Yasaka, who nodded.

"Alright," Ravel nervously replied as she summoned her Pieces, which resided in a small box.

Lee and Kakashi watched as Ravel opened it, revealing a near perfect set, minus the King and one of the Rooks.

These Pieces being taken by Ravel and Xenovia.

Ravel walked up to Lee, seeing her Knight piece glow.

She picked it up and moved towards Kakashi, four of her Pawns glowing.

"Okay," Ravel said as she picked the four Pawns up, sending the box away with her remaining Pieces. "I, Ravel Phenex, beseech you, Rock Lee and Kakashi Hatake, to become my Knight and Pawn. To serve, and help guide me to be a better King, and help you achieve your best."

As she chanted this, the Knight and Pawns floated out of her hand and towards their respected target.

The Knight sank into Lee's chest, the Pawns sank into Kakashi's.

The affects were immediate, and the two yokai looked over themselves.

"I don't feel any different." Lee said as he tapped his chest. "The Knight is supposed to gain speed, correct?"

"Yes." Ravel said as she looked at her Pawn and Knight. "And the Pawn…"

"I know about the Peerage system and the Evil Pieces." Kakashi politely interrupted. "I learned this from Naruto, the Pawns can Promote…"

Kakashi gasped a bit as he felt a rush of power.

"What…" He asked in confusion.

"Wow, Kakashi, you are like me." Naruto said in awe, massive smile. "You can promote without needing the permission of a King."

Ravel gasped.

'That shows how strong he is.' She thought before putting on some composure. "Lee, Kakashi, thank you for giving me the honor of being your King."

Ravel bowed.

"We shall humbly serve you, Ravel Phenex." Lee and Kakashi said as they bowed once again.

The three stood up and smiled before laughing.

"Congratulations, Ravel." Naruto cheered as he hugged her, his cheek squishing against her breast much to Kunou's irritation. "You got two more family members."

"It was all thanks to you and Lady Yasaka." Ravel replied as she looked at Yasaka, glimpsing Irina still looking at the swords, rubbing her chin in thought. "You having trouble, Irina?"

Irina looked at Ravel.

"Yeah, I don't know… what they do." Irina said in slight shame. "So, choosing one is a little difficult."

"Oh, I am sorry, that slipped my mind." Yasaka said with a blush of embarrassment.

She walked over and pointed to Nuibari.

"This is the Long Sword: Nuibari, the Sewing Needle. With it and the length of thin wire, you can impale and sew your enemies together." Yasaka said as she pointed at the long, long, LONG length of metal wire which was thin enough to seemingly vanish if you saw only a single part of it.

Irina made a look of disgust.

"This one is the Blunt sword: Kabutowari, the Helmet Splitter." Yasaka stated as she pointed at an axe and hammer connected by a length of chain. "It is able to cut through any and all defenses when the axe is hit with the hammer."

Irina looked intrigued but thought about how heavy the weapon looked and made a 'pass' motion with her hand.

"Alright, these are the thunder swords: Kiba, the fangs." Yasaka explained as she pointed at the dual blades. "Channel's electricity through the blades, allowing them to slice through anything. The sharpest of all the Seven Swords."

"Not much of a dual-wielder." Irina said apologetically.

"That's fine." Yasaka replied putting a hand on Irina's shoulder to comfort her. "That leaves the twin sword: Hiramekarei."

Yasaka pointed at the widest of the four weapons.

"The user stores magic or chakra within the blade, and when released, that power can be manipulated into any shape the user wants." Yasaka explained as she pointed at the weapon. "it can also split in two, giving the user a dual blade function if they wanted."

Irina was very interested in this.

It sounded very similar to Excalibur Mimic.

"Can I try?" Irina asked as she looked at Yasaka.

"Sure, by all means." Yasaka said as she moved out of the way for Irina.

Irina grasped one of the two handles and lifted it up, grasping the other handle with her other hand.

'It's a little heavy.' Irina thought as she pulled the sword from the case and swung it with both hands. 'It's a little odd holding a sword like this, but it feels familiar. Lady Yasaka said it stores magic, so…'

Irina closed her eyes and channeled her magic into the sword, feeling it absorb it at a steady rate, not gobbling it up.

When she stored enough, well, for Irina at least, Irina opened her eyes and she thought of a sword.

She swung Hiramekarei.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Irina asked in disappointment.

She got upset when Kunou started laughing at her.

"What is so funny?" Irina asked the younger yokai.

"You swung that sword thinking it was going to work, not knowing how to use it." Kunou giggled, but winced in pain when Naruto flicked her nose.

"That isn't nice, Kunou." Naruto said sternly, Kunou stuck her tongue out before she turned and pouted.

Irina sighed.

"Irina, when you want to use Hiramekarei's ability, you say 'Hiramekarei: Release' and after that will its ability work, also think of a straight sword." Kakashi informed her.

"Okay…" Irina said as she held the weapon with both hands, an image of a sword in her mind. "Hiramekarei: Release."

The magic she imbued into the sword burst, the light glowing a light blue, wrapping around the sword.

The magic soon calmed and gathered together, extending into a long blade, nearly hitting the wall of the compound, making the weapon bigger.

"Wow…" Irina said in awe as she thought of a hammer, and the blade dematerialized and reformed into a hammer head. "This is… amazing."

Everyone there were proud of her.

Irina recalled the magic, and instantly felt woozy.

She would have fallen to the ground, if Naruto hadn't caught her.

"You okay?" Naruto asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Irina said as she smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

Irina leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Naruto blushed and nearly dropped her.

"Irina…" Ravel said aggressively.

Irina realized what she did, and removed herself from Naruto and held one hand out, the other holding Hiramekarei.

"Okay, calm down Ravel, it was… an accident." Irina pleaded as the young Phenex stomped over to her.

"I'LL BREAK YOUR EVERYTHING!" Ravel shouted before she started chasing the Knight of Gremory, who was much faster than Ravel.

Everyone laughed, even Yasaka, at the game of cat and mouse.

While this was going on, a small, wooden, puppet-like bird hopped a few times, watching the people in the room with a camera-like device on its belly.

"So, the boy is here." A man said as he looked through the device, talking through a magic circle. "He also brought a Phenex and another devil who is now using one of the Seven Swords."

_"Hm, sounds tough, but they aren't much alone."_ The person on the other side of the seal. _"Hold out for a little while longer, my dear Sasori."_

Sasori smiled as the circle vanished.

"As you wish, my master." Sasori said as he cancelled his connection to his small bird puppet. "I shall do as you wish, and wait. I think I'll use this time to be… productive with my art."

He entered a room, filled with various puppet parts and weaponry.

"I think I'll prepare something special for you, werefox." Sasori said darkly as he pulled out a scroll, unraveling it to reveal a seal, a puff of smoke appearing as Sasori summoned the desired item.

**Chapter 20, DONE!**

**So… How was the first chapter of this stories newest Original Arc? **

**Good start, don't you think?**

**Ravel getting two new peerage members, Lee and Kakashi, and Irina gets her new sword, Hiramekarei.**

**Revealing Sasori and then him spending his waiting time preparing something… sinister.**

**As usual, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**


	21. House of Wooden Corpses

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 8, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: I liked the review, because not many stories use the Seven Swords outside of the canon users, and so having Irina use Hiramekarei is going to be fun. For the 'Human Puppet' name, don't worry, I have it under control.

DarklightDragon21: Thanks for pointing that out, I was able to go back and fix it.

Calderoneric758: I have sprinkled bread crumbs for that through out the story.

Spacecore94: Hm, that is too predictable.

Demon87: Thank you.

AxeMan18: For… Sage of DXD, I am thinking about it for Irina and Xenovia.

Nekolover1474: Well, I would be predictable, and I don't want that.

Emn93: I have a plan for the Haki, so please be patient for it. Also, bread crumbs, they are everywhere.

Guest: Why did Lee and Kakashi join Ravel? Well, one is a rival and wants to get stronger while the other was given a mission to help Naruto.

Haseothesage: Sasori isn't a devil.

Youngdrgn: Thank you.

Primarx: Yeah, Irina with Naruto. Took a lot of talking from Crow and Tachyon to help me as I wasn't in the best mindset when that option was brought up and I straight up ended up having a panic attack. Afterwards, I was able to think about it and made my decision.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Oh, that will be a doozy, but with what has happened, Naruto doesn't want to talk about Kuroka, yes, I had him bring her up after the lemon, but it was to get answers on what Koneko, Xenovia, and Ravel thought about it, and with the very negative response Koneko gave, telling her he is to marry Kuroka won't be a good idea. Yep, Ravel is now up to three members, excluding herself, of her peerage. Xenovia, Rook. Kakashi: Pawn X4. Lee: Knight. Irina having Hiramekarei will be fun as it is similar to Mimic, but very different and possibly stronger depending on how it is used. Why do people assume Kushina is going to be a puppet?

Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 21: House of Wooden Corpses**

**Kyoto…**

Kakashi and Lee walked behind Ravel.

"You know," Ravel said as she turned to look at them. "You don't have to walk behind me."

"Nonsense." Lee declared loudly. "As your Knight, it only makes sense that we would walk behind you."

Ravel was embarrassed as she felt many of the other yokai around them turn and look at her, accusations being whispered.

"Please, don't do that." Ravel practically begged. "We are a family, so none of this supposed 'you are better than me' thing, please."

"ALRIGHT!" Lee shouted, the young oni jumping in the air, Kakashi nodding.

"So, what can you guys do?" Ravel nervously asked, as she had no idea what Kakashi and Lee were able to do fighting wise.

"I am an Oni, meaning I have superb physical strength and durability." Lee said as he demonstrated this through picking up Ravel and Kakashi with ease, before putting them down. "And I have a secret ability to push myself past my limits. I can't use magic or chakra, sadly, but I won't allow this to get me down. I will continue to push forward, and with your Knight piece, I will now become faster."

Ravel nodded.

"So, you are a CQC fighter." Ravel said, very surprised.

"Correct." Lee stated. "However, I sometimes use nunjucks and tonfa, but I prefer my fists."

"That is amazing, Lee." Ravel said honestly. "And what about this special ability you mentioned?"

Lee blinked, losing his luster as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I can…" Lee said before leaning in and whispering it to his King.

"No kidding?" Ravel gasped when Lee finished, her eyes wide in awe.

"No, but it does hurt me after long term usage." Lee replied honestly. "So, its my ace in the hole."

"I understand, and thank you for telling me, Lee." Ravel thanked. "I am a strategist, but I know a little hand to hand, and with the help of my grim, I can enhance my abilities for a short time. However, I'd rather not fight."

"I understand that." Kakashi said as he sat down, the three of them reaching the park. "You don't have much training, like you said, so we will be your muscle."

Ravel smiled.

"Anyway, as a Mink, I have enhanced senses and physical abilities." Kakashi started to explain. "Minks, inherently, have an ability called Electro."

Kakashi demonstrated by producing an electrical current from his palm to his fingertips.

"Oooh." Ravel awed as she watched the Electro fade.

"That is what every Mink has, however, I have evolved this with the help of my late master, Minato." Kakashi said as he did the hand signs for Ox, Hare, and Monkey.

Kakashi's hand was covered in electricity, this time charged with senjutsu. It engulfed his hand in a spherical form with the sound of birds chirping.

"I was able to create this with senjutsu and my own natural ability, the Chidori." Kakashi explained as he de-activated his jutsu.

Ravel was amazed in all of this.

"But what about your eye?" Ravel asked as she looked at the covered body part. "You didn't cover it when you arrived during the Kokabiel Incident."

Kakashi sighed as he lifted the headband, and opened his sharingan and the scar on his forehead and cheek.

"I received this years ago." Kakashi said melancholically. "Me, Kuma and my friend Obito were abducted when we were ten years old. They were Fallen Angels. They took my eye and replaced it with one of Obito's. It worked and before they could do more, Obito and I were freed, however, Kuma was left behind and saved shortly after by the church. Ever since, I have had Obito's eye, with magic keeping its power active."

"Kakashi." Lee said as he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he covered his eye.

"I'm fine, Lee." Kakashi said as he looked at his King, who had a very sad look her eyes. "Ravel deserves to know."

Ravel, meanwhile, felt horrible for bringing up Kakashi's eye.

"As for what this eye does. It's called sharingan, and it allows me to copy jutsu, predict my opponent's movements, and then I have my Ace jutsu." Kakashi explained.

"Thank you." Ravel said sadly.

"It's fine Ravel." Kakashi replied as he placed his hand on Ravel's head. "I would have had to tell you eventually."

Ravel accepted this gesture.

"I look forward to us working together, oh, and I can't wait to introduce you to my Knight, Xenovia." Ravel said as Kakashi removed his hand from her head.

**Kuoh, Phenex House…**

'I got this down, easily.' Koneko thought as she walked across the wall, sticking to it with her magic.

Naruto had told her about it the night before, and she decided to try it out.

'This will be helpful.' Koneko thought as she disconnected from the wall and landed on the ground.

Koneko heard the front door open, and she looked down the stair well and saw Xenovia shuffle in with five small boxes, easily carried thanks to her Rook enhanced strength.

"Hey, you need help?" Koneko asked as Xenovia used her foot to close the door.

"Yeah, I would like some help." Xenovia accepted said help. "They aren't heavy, but I would like to see in front of me."

Koneko made her way down the stairs and took a two of the boxes, allowing the taller girl to see.

"Why did you grab this many boxes?" Koneko asked as she, with relative ease, lifted the two heavy boxes.

"Ravel asked me to grab these from the ORC Clubroom." Xenovia said as she walked up to Ravel's room, putting the boxes she carried down before wiping the sweat from her head. "Where is Ravel anyway? I know Naruto is in Kyoto with Irina."

"Phenex…" Koneko started to say before her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, that bitch."

"What?" Xenovia asked, confused at Koneko's sudden outburst.

"She went with Naruto and Irina." Koneko stated angrily as she put the boxes down.

"Oh…" Xenovia said with hidden disdain. "I see."

There was a silence between the two girls.

"Koneko, can I ask you something?" Xenovia said as they headed down stairs, it being close to noon and both of them a little hungry.

"Sure, what is it?" Koneko replied in an upset tone.

"Your sister, do you really hate her as much as you show, or is it just an act?"

Koneko stopped dead in her tracks.

"I hate Kuroka." Koneko said after a short silence. "She isn't my sister. She is a monster. One who took advantage of Naruto."

"Okay, I understand." Xenovia said cautiously, knowing she overstepped a boundary.

Koneko entered the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for lunch.

'Damn, I fucked up.' Xenovia thought as she watched Koneko burn the bread with the toaster and cut through the cutting board with the knife.

Xenovia sat in silence as she leaned into the back of her chair, her short blue hair following gravity as she did this.

"Xenovia." Koneko said as she continued to make lunch. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" Xenovia asked as she looked at the nekoshou.

"Well, for our first time actually talking, when you and Irina came to us for a place to stay." Koneko said nervously. "I acted rude… no, I was a complete bitch."

Xenovia stood up and walked next to Koneko, who didn't look at her friend.

"It's okay, Koneko." Xenovia said as she touched her friend's hand. "I was never mad at you for that. It was understandable why you acted the way you did. You were trying to protect Naruto, and yourself."

Koneko nodded and hugged Xenovia's waist, her head being enveloped by Xenovia's breasts.

"Thank you." Koneko said.

"You're welcome." Xenovia replied as she hugged Koneko back.

**Hour later…**

Sasori made the final upgrade to his puppet.

'With this, I am finished.' Sasori thought with a smile, pride flooding his body.

_"Sasori."_

The smile Sasori had vanished and he became apathetic as he tapped the communication seal near his ear before he resealed his puppet.

"What is it." Sasori asked with attitude.

_"The boy is alone with only one of the girls."_ A female voice said on the opposite end of the seal. _"Get your ass out there and get him. Master is waiting."_

Sasori's eyes thinned dangerously.

"I don't keep people waiting." He said with clear disdain. "The boy will be captured soon. I needed to finish my preparations. I am leaving now."

Sasori ended the call and put the sealing scroll away from under his cloak.

(The one he wore after being resurrected via Reanimation)

Sasori walked past a few of his creations as he went to leave.

He stopped before looking over his art.

'I guess I'll take precaution and take Hiruko out.' Sasori thought as he stuck his hand out, magic strings spinning out and connecting to one of the puppets, moving it before him.

Sasori used his second hand to open the puppet up and got in before closing it.

"Now," Hiruko Sasori said in a very gruff and angered voice. "I will get you, Naruto Bael. I hope you are prepared to be brought to my master's employer."

**Meanwhile…**

"Alright, that will be 6438.51 yen." The yokai shop owner said as he handed Naruto the receipt.

Naruto looked it over, making sure it was the correct amount before glancing at Irina, who was looking at the nearby kimono displays.

"Sir, could you do me a favor?" Naruto whispered as he kept looking at Irina.

"Depends on what you want." The owner said.

"Could you make one for my friend over there." Naruto asked as he pointed towards Irina.

The owner looked her over for a few seconds, calculating everything he needed to know.

"I can do that, but it will cost you more money." The owner asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I'll pay what I need to." Naruto replied. "And I want it to be just like the one for Xenovia."

"Alright." The owner said in understanding as he added the new object to the receipt. "That will now be 9656.77 yen."

Naruto paid the man the yen.

"Perfect." The owner said with a big smile. "Your orders will be done tonight, so please come by tomorrow morning."

"Can you actually send it to my house through the mail." Naruto asked.

"Sure, write down your address and we will have it delivered." The owner said as he pushed a piece of paper towards Naruto and handed him a pen.

"Alright. Thank you." Naruto said as he wrote his address down before he took the new receipt and walked up to Irina. "Irina, its time to go."

Irina blinked and turned, nodding.

"Alright." Irina said as the two of them left the clothing store. "Why did we go there again?"

"I had to make a special clothing order for…" Naruto said embarrassed, smiling nervously as he avoided eye contact with Irina. "You, Xenovia, and Ravel."

Irina blinked.

"Why me?" Irina asked as she and Naruto walked out.

Hiramekarei was sealed away like Durandal for Xenovia, ready to be used by Irina if needed and had some magic stored within it.

"Because you are important to Xenovia, so I wanted to do something to help you." Naruto said. "And you are my friend, so I wanted to do something nice."

"You already have." Irina said as she touched the shorter boy's shoulder. "You helped me get a new sword. You have done plenty."

"Yeah, but that was only because Yasaka allowed it." Naruto replied. "I wanted to give you something. And since I was here, I thought this would work."

Irina wanted to refute, but decided to keep her mouth shut and accept it.

Naruto walked through the street with Irina, holding her hand so they didn't separate.

Irina felt a smile on her face as Naruto lead her through the Yokai Kyoto streets, which were exactly the same as Kyoto, but with yokai instead of normal humans.

"So," Naruto said as he walked. "How did you meet Xenovia?"

Irina didn't expect this.

"We met a few years ago in the Vatican." Irina said as she smiled a bit at the memories. "We were training together and did mock missions. It was fun."

Naruto nodded.

"It does, a little bit." Naruto replied. "It feels weird being in a relationship with her now."

"How so?" Irina asked curiously. "I mean, she has had a crush on you since you were children, she told me herself."

"I mean with this whole 'Harem' thing." Naruto explained. "Being with Koneko, Ravel, AND Xenovia, it just feels awkward."

"Oh." Irina said as she nodded in agreement.

"Like, if you were with Issei, and he was still with Asia, Akeno, and Rias. You would probably feel uncomfortable knowing he is messing with other women." Naruto said nervously. "I should not be talking about this, as I am in a harem…"

Irina felt Naruto squeeze her hand.

"I agree, it would be difficult." Irina said reassuringly. "But I know they love you very much, Naruto."

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Irina. "Don't you have someone you care about in the same manner?"

Irina blushed a bit as she thought of Issei.

However, the longer she thought about it, the more Irina looked at Naruto.

"Irina? You alright?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand slowly in front of her eyes, making her blink.

"What?"

"You sort of zoned out there for a second." Naruto said worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine." Irina said as she waved it off. "Was thinking of my family…"

The mood went south, depression lines appearing over Irina's head.

"They must be worried sick about me." Irina whispered as she felt even more downtrodden.

"Have you called them?" Naruto asked as he moved to a bench with Irina, both sitting down.

"No, I can't." Irina said as she leaned into the bench. "I am a devil, meaning they won't want to talk to me."

There was a pause.

"My mom once said…" Naruto replied weakly. "That parent's will love their children, no matter what. And if they don't, they are monsters. I think you should reach out to them, Irina."

Irina felt it hard to breathe a bit as she heard this, her throat becoming dry.

"I don't think I should."

"I say you do." Naruto said as he leaned into Irina, facing forward, his head against her arm.

"Naruto…"

"Do it."

"Naruto, stop it."

"I won't until you do."

"I am not going to."

"Then I guess you are stuck with me doing this."

"Cut it out."

Naruto blew a raspberry.

Irina felt extremely childish as she and Naruto continued to bicker.

He kept leaning into her, and he ended up laying across her lap, limp like a soggy noodle with his tail wrapped around her waist.

"Try to get me off now." Naruto said with emphasis on 'now'.

Irina took deep breathes.

'We have been doing this for thirty minutes.' Irina thought tiredly. 'He should have given up by now.'

"Excuse me." A very, very gravely voice said, prompting Irina to look up and see a hunched over man with a bamboo hat that had white clothe strips over it, covering his face.

"Yes…" Irina answered.

"Would you like some help getting your brother off of you?" The person offered.

"Uhm, no, we are fine." Irina said as she stood up, her arms around Naruto to keep him from falling.

"Oh, I think you do." The man said as he pulled out a thick bamboo stalk, popping it open.

Purple mist bellowed out of it, right in Naruto and Irina's faces.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he and Irina inhaled it.

Irina and Naruto felt like their bodies were Charlie horsing, causing them to tense up and collapse.

"Hm, I got to hurry, or else authorities will show up." Sasori said as he discarded the bamboo stalk and grabbed Naruto, before looking at Irina. "Killing you isn't in my contract, so I guess I'll let you live."

Irina, painfully, turned her head and saw, not a man's face under the hat, but a wooden puppet's face.

"What…" Irina gasped, subtly grabbing the bamboo stalk. "Are… you…"

Sasori ignored her before he took off with the paralyzed Naruto.

"Na…ru…to…" Irina said slowly before her body ruptured in more pain, causing her to scream, alerting civilians and nearby law enforcers.

**Skip…**

"WHAT!" Ravel and Yasaka shouted as Irina lay on her bed, a medic purging the toxin from her body as she relayed what had happened.

Lee and Kakashi were there as well while Kunou was outside playing with a friend of hers.

"A man… he gassed me and Naruto…" Irina gasped out. "And he wasn't human or a yokai, he was made of wood, like a manikin."

"Wooden…" Kakashi said as he went into thought.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we have heard of." Yasaka said seriously.

"But I got this…" Irina winced as she held the bamboo stalk. "It was what he used to gas us. You could probably get his scent off of it, Kakashi."

'Going to ignore that accidental racist comment.' Kakashi thought as took the stalk and held it up to his nose, sniffing it. "Oh, this is interesting. You are right, this guy isn't human or yokai."

"What's that mean?" Ravel asked as the medic yokai finished the toxin extraction and started healing Irina's body.

"It means I can track him due to how unique his scent is." Kakashi stated as he put the bamboo stalk in a small bag, handing it to Yasaka. "We can leave as soon as everyone is ready, but we need to be swift. Naruto's life is on the line here."

"I'll go." Ravel and Lee said in unison.

"Me too." Irina said as she was helped up.

"Irina, I think…"

"I know you want to help, but I am making this decision." Irina cut Ravel off. "I have let people make decisions for me as of late, it's about time I start gaining control in my life again."

"Alright." Yasaka said as she had the doctor dismissed. "If there is anyone I can send, I'll do it as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded and he took his leave, followed by his King, Lee, and Irina.

'Hold on Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he exited the room, his black suit being swapped out for his covert outfit (Anbu outfit) via Clothes Replacement. 'We are on our way.'

**Sasori…**

Sasori raised an eyebrow as he felt Naruto try to move.

"Don't worry about moving or dying." Sasori stated as he made his puppet body move quickly. "The gas I used removed mobility in your muscles and weakens the brains commands over movement for half a day. You can't move unless the time runs out or I give you the antidote."

"Where…" Naruto gasped weakly, having found it extremely hard to talk.

Sasori ignored the werefox when a communication circle appeared, tapping it.

_"Sasori, has the target been captured?"_ the same female from before asked.

"Yes, the boy has been taken and we are on route to my hide out." Sasori reported with attitude.

_"Good, don't fuck this up, puppet." _The woman said before the seal vanished, leaving Sasori in a foul mood.

'Fucking bitch.' He thought as he picked up his speed.

Naruto, meanwhile, was in his thoughts as he could barely talk or move. The only things he could do was think, see, hear, feel, smell, and taste.

'Ravel, Irina…' Naruto thought as he felt like panicking.

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi held Irina on his back, Lee carrying Ravel on his, as the two of them ran as fast as they could to catch up to Sasori, who, from Kakashi's sense of smell, was about an hour ahead of them if they didn't slow down.

Flight was an option. However, it would be much slower than the two yokai running.

Thus, Irina and Ravel were being carried.

"Lee, how you feeling?" Ravel asked as she was still slightly surprised at how easily her Knight could carry her despite his weaker looking frame.

"I AM AMAZED!" Lee shouted with joy. "I thought I was fast before, but this is AWESOME!"

He felt faster, lighter, and freer than before.

Ravel smiled at Lee's enthusiasm.

"Kakashi, are we getting closer?" Irina asked as she felt Hiramekarei, which was strapped onto her with its special harness which held it onto Irina's back for easier access, press against her back as Kakashi's tail kept her from sliding down.

"Yeah, I can smell Naruto's scent as well, and its very strong." Kakashi informed them. "However, I feel a sense of dread the closer we get, like we are being watched."

"Hopefully its only the one guy who took Naruto." Ravel stated, Ameyuri and Gilga whimpering. "I don't think the four of us could go against a large group."

Kakashi nodded.

Lee agreed as well.

'However,' Lee thought as he looked at Kakashi. 'Kakashi is strong, and could take on hordes of enemies. But his sharingan's overwhelming abilities drain his chakra fast and wears him out. Hopefully he doesn't need to use its stronger powers. Gai-sensei once said that Kakashi was hospitalized for over a month due to over using sharingan.'

The two yokai continued to run, trying their best to quicken their pace.

**Meanwhile…**

"Here." Sasori said as he forced a glass of liquid down Naruto's throat. "This will allow you to talk."

Naruto, having no choice or drown, drank the liquid and after several moments he felt the muscles in his face stop hurting and relax.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto demanded, trying to stay calm before he felt terror when a large scorpion like tail embedded itself into the wall next to his head.

"I don't think you understand your position." Sasori said as he pulled his tail back. "But if it is any conciliation, you won't be killed."

Sasori looked up and down Naruto, analyzing him.

"But, to pass the time, why don't you tell me about your… friends." Sasori said with a hint of cruelty and sick enjoyment.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Oh, don't be like that, werefox." Sasori goaded. "I know all about your life with the devils, but your friends, Rias, Sona, and Ravel… what about them? Tell me about their peerages and what can they do?"

"Why would I ever tell you that?" Naruto demanded.

Sasori ignored the aggression and laughed.

"Why? Well, I want to expand my art." He said as his wooden hand snapped its fingers and lights lit up, revealing all the excessive puppet parts and few completed puppets. "I am Sasori, and I wield the Sacred Gear known as: Corpse Party."

"Never heard of that type of gear." Naruto stated with spite.

"It isn't a common type." Sasori stated as he sat down… well, stopped moving. "It isn't an overly powered type either, but what it allowed me to do, that is where the terror of my gear is revealed."

Sasori pointed at his Hiruko puppet, which he was residing in.

"This body you see, it itself is a puppet that was created from the corpse of a human."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I see you understand what that means." Sasori continued. "Most of these puppets you see around you are wood and metal, while this one, and my true master pieces, are made out of humans or yokai of extrodinary power. I call them: Living Flesh Puppets."

"You are sick." Naruto muttered.

"Art is beauty, which is in the eye of the beholder." Sasori countered. "Now, tell me about the peerages, I have been feeling like making new puppets from your friends."

Naruto felt anger grill into his body as his captor looked at him serious in his words.

"I'm not saying anything about them to you." Naruto declared.

"Hm, to bad." Sasori said as he moved over, turning his back to the young werefox. "I guess I'll turn you over to my employer and get the money to my master."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasori ignored him as he activated a communication seal.

_"Yes, Sasori?"_ A male voice, gruff and dark undertone. _"You know I am busy, so make it fast."_

"I have the target that our… employer has asked for." Sasori explained. "Please let him know that I will be on my way in a few minutes… never mind, make that an hour."

_"Hm, fine, but if you screw up, I will make sure you suffer."_

"I understand, Master." Sasori said calmly and respectfully, despite being threatened.

Naruto didn't understand what caused Sasori to change his mind on how long it would take him to drop him off, until his ears twitched.

'Kakashi?' Naruto thought as he heard a faint voice outside the large base.

"It seems I was followed." Sasori said as he sent a pulse of magic through the room, sending all his puppets and spare parts away, clearing it out to make room. "This shouldn't take too long."

The door was kicked open, Lee landed in the room with Ravel on his back, getting off as soon as Lee stopped moving.

Kakashi and Irina entered after them, Irina getting off of Kakashi.

"So, you were treated for the paralysis." Sasori said in amusement. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised, it was a weak gas poison anyway."

He threw a chunk of his 'clothing' away, revealing the puppet body.

"I'll make this quick, for I hate keeping people waiting, especially my employer." Sasori finished as his scorpion like tail twitched slowly, readying itself.

"HE IS A SACRED GEAR USER!" Naruto shouted, angering Sasori and shocking the four devils. "AND ITS ONE THAT ALLOWS…"

Naruto had the wind knocked out of him by Sasori's tail, slamming him into the wall.

"Silence, brat." Sasori said slowly, emphasizing every word with hot anger.

"NARUTO!" Irina and Ravel shouted as the dazed werefox was dropped to the ground.

"Stay where you are." Kakashi said as he and Lee stepped forward. "We will take care of him, you wait for a moment to grab Naruto and then run."

Irina and Ravel were about to argue with this, but decided to play it safe and obey Kakashi.

"Who are you," Kakashi asked as he revealed his sharingan. "And why do you want Naruto?"

"Hm, I am not obligated to tell you why, but my name is Sasori, former Hero." Sasori revealed, hinting at his past, not wanting to give away on his employer or master.

"Sasori…" Kakashi whispered, his eyes widening as he recognized the name after two hundred years since he last heard of it. "The Puppeteer."

"Oh, you know my name." Sasori muttered with slight glee. "I'm honored to know I wasn't forgotten."

"You should have died decades ago, being a human." Kakashi said in slight unease.

"Life is a funny thing." Sasori said before he made his Hiruko puppet lunge at Kakashi and Lee. "It's just full of twist and TURNS!"

The facial mask on the Hiruko puppet was removed, revealing its puppet like mouth, which opened.

Poison coated senbon launched from its mouth, causing the two yokai to jump out of the way.

Ravel and Irina, who had drawn Hiramekarei, moved aside, the senbon whizzing past them and into the wall.

"You move to slow." Lee said as he landed on the ground.

Kakashi and Lee sped towards Sasori, who lifted his left arm, revealing a strange contraption on it.

It had small cylinder protrusions sticking out, and it launched itself off of Sasori's arm, spinning at a high speed.

Lee and Kakashi widened the gap between them, avoiding the projectile, which the cylinders broke open, revealing more senbon, but this time, at all angles.

Kakashi was able to see them all, and nimbly avoided the senbon.

Lee saw that he wasn't going to be able to dodge due to the lack of light and openness.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a set of nunjucks, and with ease and fluid movements, he batted away all of the needles sent his way.

"Hiramekarei, RELEASE!" Irina shouted as she put the tip of the sword into the ground to block the senbon with the flat of Hiramekarei, the stored magic being released and used as a shield to protect her and Ravel as they kneeled behind the sword and the expanded magic.

Sasori frowned within Hiruko as the four of them evaded/blocked his sneak attack.

'No matter.' He thought as he positioned his tail around his body, blocking Lee's and Kakashi's path. 'They won't even touch me.'

Lee prepared to strike with his nunjucks.

Kakashi summoned Kubikiribocho, channeling his Electro into the massive blade and poised to strike.

"Gate of Opening: Open." Lee shouted.

His skin turned red, eyes became white, and his horn became bigger as raw power burst from his body and flowed through his weapon.

Sasori circle whipped his tail, intending on pushing the two away.

The empowered nunjucks and blade connected with the iron tail, striking the joint areas.

The Electro channeled blade and raw powered nunjucks broke the iron tail.

Sasori was shaken from the inside.

'Hiruko… lost.' He thought as he watched the two take their other hands and pull them back. 'This… my art is flawed with you, dear Hiruko. I bid you farewell.'

Kakashi and Lee's fists struck the stomach of Hiruko, breaking him wide open.

Sasori leaped from the back, where the opening mechanism was, and landed twelve feet away from his destroyed puppet as Lee deactivated his Gate.

"I am not surprised that a human Living Puppet was destroyed by you, yokai." Sasori said in disgust as he looked at one of his favorite puppets, now destroyed.

Sasori stood up straight, revealing his face to the four devils.

"You look exactly like your Bingo book bio page." Kakashi said, seeing magic flow through Sasori's body.

Sasori smirked as he relaxed.

"I said earlier, life is just full of twists and turns, and thus my art is just like life itself."" Sasori gloated as he pulled out a scroll, opened it, revealing a seal, which started to smoke before it unsealed what it was holding in a large puff of smoke.

"No way," Kakashi said in horror as the smoke cleared. "It can't be…"

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Ravel asked as she peered over the protection of Hiramekarei.

"I didn't want to use my absolute favorite puppet. He is my last resort due to how strong he is, you see." Sasori said as said he moved said puppet into battle, it drawing a tri-pronged kunai from its waist pouch. "It has been a while since I last used him, so, I guess you will do as some practice."

It was hunched over as it was summoned.

Its build was slightly taller than average, thin, covered in a dusty brown cloak with a fur inline, blonde spiky hair peeking out.

As it lifted its head, the hood fell off, revealing the puppets face.

It was wood like, yet held the once human color of tan skin in its wood like structure. Its eyes were cerulean blue with bar pupils, and had yellow rings around the eyes. It had a headband with a blank metal plate on it, like Kakashi's.

While human looking, it had multiple warts covering its exposed skin.

"Y…YOU BASTARD!" Kakashi shouted angrily.

Standing before him, Ravel, Lee, and Irina was Kakashi's mentor, the second Toad Sage: Minato Namikaze, now a puppet of Sasori the Puppeteer, armed with his signature kunai and senjutsu being pulled into the puppet.

**Chapter 21, DONE!**

**Holy… shit…**

**A Minato Namikaze Living Flesh Puppet… oh this was such a good idea. I'm getting shivers thinking about the next chapter. **

**Yeah, so, the puppet isn't Kushina. Two reasons. One: Naruto buried her years ago as a skinned husk so her corpse wouldn't be good. Two: Sasori thought she was dead, like everyone else. So, there was no way Sasori could have gotten her body for his Sacred Gear, Corpse Party, which allows him to make puppets from dead bodies. **

**He hasn't achieved Balance Breaker, or else this would have been completely different. However, this gear has a few flaws, which will be explained later. **

**But, what do you guys think?**

**I know the Hiruko fight was weak, but Hiruko was a human made Living Puppet, this he was weak. **

**Minato, on the other hand, is a Toad Yokai, thus he is much stronger. **

**And what about the interactions between the characters?**

**Ravel learning about Lee and Kakashi, getting some of said Mink's background. **

**(Also, if you want a better visual for what Kakashi looks like, look up Luna from Helluva Boss, but male, Kakashi's hair style, and his legs aren't three-jointed).**

**Koneko and Xenovia's friendship is getting better, showing that Koneko was feeling sorry for her actions against Xenovia.**

**And I did say the fight with Sasori was bland, which it is, but it will be better next chapter with the majority of the fight. **

**Also, side note, for lemons: Who should be next? I set up a poll, and you can multi-vote twice.**

**As usual, please leave a review, even if you hated.**


	22. Last Laugh

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 13, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric: I haven't put much thought into Naruto's dad, he is just a human who she loved very much, and he died before Naruto was born.

Spacecore94: Hopefully, you aren't disappointed in this chapter.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yeah, I was originally going to use Jiraiya, but decided to use Minato last minute. Writing the scene for Irina and Naruto was fun as I did that with my ex-girlfriend when we started dating. Ravel is a strategist; thus, she needs to know what her pieces can do so she can best utilize them.

AxeMan18: Yeah, Irina is developing feelings for Naruto.

Darklight-Dragon21: Yeah, Naruto's dad is not going to be relevant.

Emn93: Eh…. I might actually disappoint you. Sorry in advance.

Guest: His dad was a human who died before he was born. He isn't relevant to the story.

Guest: Minato isn't Naruto's dad. Yeah, Naruto and Irina is cute.

Yahiko XD: I might have him sleep with Xenovia next, just depends on the poll.

Youngdrgn: Thank you.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 22: Last Laugh**

**Khaos Brigade HQ…**

"Kisame, please help…" Le Fay begged as she grabbed the fishman's hand. "Kuroka hasn't left her room for over two days."

Kisame, who was eating Cheetos, licked his webbed fingers clean as he dropped the bag off with Samehada on his back.

"And why should I help?" Kisame asked as he looked down at the small witch. "The Cat is probably doing this for attention."

"But… This isn't normal for her." Le Fay informed Kisame. "She has gone missing for a few days, but she never barricaded herself in her room."

Kisame ground and pushed La Fey out of his way and made his way to Kuroka's door.

"Okay, Cat, get out here now." Kisame said before knocking on her door, getting a nasty shock.

Kisame looked at his burned hand, sparks of electricity jumping from his hand.

"YOU FUCKING DIDN'T!" Kisame shouted as he grabbed Samehada, slamming it into Kuroka's door.

Samehada shaved all chakra surrounding the door and broke it off its hinges, allowing the fishman and witch to enter.

Kuroka, barely covered, looked up.

Her usually well-kept hair was oily and let down, draping her bare shoulders. She had heavy bags under her eyes which were red and puffy from crying, evident to the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Kuroka… what's going on?" La Fey asked as she knelt next to Kuroka, who didn't move at all.

"I…" Kuroka stuttered, gripping her hair as she pulled her legs in closer. "I did something… horrible."

"What happened?" Kisame asked sarcastically, shoving La fey to the side and pulled Kuroka up. "You chase a mouse in public?"

Kuroka looked away, not caring the manhandling she was being given.

"I hurt the one I love, in the worse possible way." Kuroka said in a dead tone.

Kisame was taken back, showing confusion, before shaking his head.

He grabbed Kuroka's wrist and dragged her out of her room, out of her room and out of the base.

"Come on, Cat." Kisame said as he threw Kuroka in front of him, making her stumble to stand. "Let's fight this out, BITCH!"

Kuroka grew a tick mark.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kuroka shouted as she lunged at Kisame.

**Skip…**

Kuroka landed on her back, gasping for air from exhaustion.

"You feeling better?" Kisame asked as he started wrapping up his sword, the bandages having been torn off during their fight.

"Yeah, nya." Kuroka gasped. "I feel much better."

"What made you feel down, anyway?" Kisame asked as he looked down at Kuroka, who looked back at him.

"I slept with Naruto, and he was angry that I took advantage of him, nya. He was in a lustful state."

Kisame dropped to the ground, laughing hard.

Samehada even chuckled as it's fin like edges clicked and clacked against themselves.

"I'm serious, nya."

Kisame howled louder.

Kuroka pouted and got up.

"Sorry, it's just funny." Kisame said as he regained his breathe.

Kuroka didn't smile, or smirk.

**Kuoh…**

Issei took a deep breath as he and Asia walked to the grocery store.

Having his parent's, himself, Asia, and Rias living at his house meant they went through food much faster than before.

"What do you want to make for dinner tonight, Issei?" Asia asked as she held his hand, feeling giddy with a light blush.

"I was thinking katsudon tonight." Issei replied as he was still in deep thought. "Irina liked it a lot as a kid, so when she gets back from Kyoto tonight, I will invite her over."

Asia squeezed his hand.

"You still worried about her, aren't you?" Asia asked with worry, as she remembered that afternoon when she, Issei, Ravel, and Koneko found Irina bleeding out.

"I know she is taking meds and is seeing a therapist, but I want to help her more." Issei stated sadly.

Asia smiled and hugged his arm, giving him as much comfort she could.

"I know she will enjoy the dinner tonight." Asia said with a smile.

Issei smiled in return.

"You're right." He said as they entered the store.

**With Ravel's Peerage…**

"I didn't want to use my absolute favorite puppet. He is my last resort due to how strong he is, you see." Sasori said as said he moved said puppet into battle, it drawing a tri-pronged kunai from its waist pouch. "It has been a while since I last used him, so, I guess you will do as some practice."

It was hunched over as it was summoned.

Its build was slightly taller than average, thin, covered in a dusty brown cloak with a fur inline, blonde spiky hair peeking out.

As it lifted its head, the hood fell off, revealing the puppets face.

It was wood like, yet held the once human color of tan skin in its wood like structure. Its eyes were cerulean blue with bar pupils, and had yellow rings around the eyes. It had a headband with a blank metal plate on it, like Kakashi's.

While human looking, it had multiple warts covering its exposed skin.

"Y…YOU BASTARD!" Kakashi shouted angrily.

Standing before him, Ravel, Lee, and Irina was Kakashi's mentor, the second Toad Sage: Minato Namikaze, now a puppet of Sasori the Puppeteer, armed with his signature kunai and senjutsu being pulled into the puppet.

Sasori chuckled at Kakashi's yelling before he moved his arms, his fingers strategically moving, the strands of magic connecting to his fingertips to the puppet forcing it to move forward, charging towards Kakashi.

"MOVE!" Ravel shouted, snapping Kakashi out of his anger induced haze, narrowly dodging the tri-pronged kunai aimed for his stomach.

"Ha-ha, I forgot how strong the Hero of Kyoto was." Sasori chuckled as he maneuvered his puppet's arm to point at Kakashi and Lee, its forearm opening to reveal four collapsible strips, inside were magic sealed. "Die."

Dozens of puppet hands shot out of the puppets arm plates, each one with a blade as they shot towards Kakashi, who abandoned Kubikiribocho and charged a Chidori.

"KAKASHI WAIT!" Lee shouted as he watched Kakashi charged towards Sasori, blinded with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Kakashi shouted as he sidestepped the upcoming arms, slashing through half of them with Chidori easily.

Sasori didn't bat an eye.

"I saw a perfect specimen for my Corpse Party," Sasori said as the puppet abandon the arms, the plates closing. "And what a specimen he was."

The puppet threw its kunai at Kakashi, easily dodged.

"Pathetic." Kakashi said before his eyes widened when the puppet appeared behind him, chakra spinning in his hand.

Sasori grinned evilly.

"Rasengan." Sasori said as he made the puppet slam said jutsu into Kakashi's side.

Kakashi felt like his flesh was microscopically ripping itself apart as the spiraling sphere was pushed into him, sending him skidding across the ground into the wall, his Chidori fading away.

"KAKASHI!" Lee shouted as he saw the puppet throw its kunai. "FIFTH GATE: OPEN!"

More power than before spewed from Lee's body, his horn now three inches in length.

"Lee." Ravel said as she and Irina peeked out from behind Hiramekarei.

"LEAVE KAKASHI ALONE!" Lee shouted as he ran across the room, his foot steps leaving indentions from the steps he took.

"So, he is an Oni." Sasori said with intrigue as Minato dodged Lee's attack and kicked him in the face.

Irina and Ravel watched this.

"Ravel, now is our chance." Irina said as she picked up her sword, undoing the shield form of it, feeling slightly drained. "We need to get Naruto."

"You do that, I'll help Lee and Kakashi." Ravel said before taking off, leaving Irina alone.

Lee skidded across the ground a few times before positioning himself on his feet, lunging back at the puppet.

"How is this puppet so strong, and able to use jutsu?" Kakashi asked as he freed himself from the wall, bleeding out.

"Hm, Living Flesh Puppets, made from the corpses of the living, retain the power and abilities they naturally had in life." Sasori explained as Minato dodged Lee's barrage of attacks.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed Lee's foot get grabbed, a Rasengan forming in the puppet's free hand.

Sasori made to kill Lee, but a pillar of fire erupted before the Rasengan, causing a warping fire vortex to explode, pushing Lee and the puppet away from each other.

"So, you decided to join in after all." Sasori said dully, not impressed as Ravel stood before her Peerage, healing their wounds as Lee stopped using the gates.

Her blue flames healed Lee and Kakashi while Sasori pulled Minato back.

"Hm, you are a Phenex with external healing abilities outside of your tears." Sasori noted. "You would be a great addition to my collection."

"Ravel, Lee, you have to run." Kakashi said as he was being healed. "Minato-sensei is to strong for you guys."

"No." Lee said as he stood up, reactivating the gates. "I am a proud Oni, and I will stand strong, even if I must die to protect you."

Lee once again took off, this time, accompanied by Ravel, having Ameyuri fuse with her giving her heightened abilities once again.

Kakashi leaned against the wall as he watched Lee and Ravel close in.

"Hm, you guys must want to die." Sasori said cockily as he made Minato go still.

"GUYS STOP, IT'S A TRAP!" Kakashi shouted as he realized what Sasori was trying to do.

Ravel and Lee didn't realize what happened.

The Minato Puppet suddenly threw multiple kunai, landing all of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Sasori flicked his fingers and his arms lowered before Minato vanished, appearing behind Lee.

"GILGA!" Ravel said, having used her enhanced sense of smell to locate the puppet.

Said grim leaped from her shadow, in full size and pounced the puppet, only for it to vanish again.

"You have some interesting Familiars, I guess I'll make use of them too, and have the three of you be a set." Sasori said as Minato stabbed Ravel in the stomach. "Sadly, I felt respectful towards the toad and didn't add poison to his kunai."

Ravel gasped in pain as the kunai was violently ripped from her body, flames bursting as it ripped through her to heal the damage.

"RAVEL!" Lee shouted as he turned towards Sasori. 'I can't beat the puppet, but if I take him out, then it won't matter.'

Lee pushed himself to his limits, running as fast as he could.

"SASORI!" Lee shouted as he tripped the puppet master, who was shocked.

However, that shock became dulled.

Lee saw a kunai drop, and gasped as one dug into his shoulder blade, ending his Gates.

"That was close." Sasori said as he stood up. "If I hadn't kept a few of those on me, I would have been a goner."

Lee struggled to get up, but Minato grappled him, placing the kunai to his throat.

Irina, meanwhile, had made it to Naruto and was slowly moving him out of the room.

"Irina…" Naruto said as he watched Ravel, Kakashi and Lee get taken out.

"Sh…" Irina said urgently.

Sasori turned and saw the two of them.

"Hm, I actually did forget about the two of you for a moment." Sasori said before Minato released Lee and teleported with his kunai before Irina and Naruto. "But I won't allow you to take him."

Irina grabbed Hiramekarei.

"HIRAMEKAREI: RELEASE!" Irina shouted as she once again formed a shield of magic and successfully blocked the kunai.

"Hm, then a little senjutsu." Sasori said as Minato pulled back his arm, and a massive Rasengan, the size of a giant boulder appeared.

Irina grit her teeth as this slammed into her shield.

'Irina…' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra through her, and thus, Hiramekarei.

Before contact, the Big Ball Rasengan started to warp and vanished along with Minato's right hand.

Sasori pulled the puppet back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sasori shouted as he felt panic rush through his body.

Irina, whose purple eyes were now red-purple with slit pupils, noticed she felt stronger, but didn't dwell on it as she recalled her mixed magic and started to run, despite wanting to fight.

"TELL ME, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sasori shouted once again as Minato charged Irina, this time his hand uncovering a large set of scythe-like claws.

Kakashi appeared, a Black Chidori chirping, and split the arm in two before he grabbed the puppet by the face and looked at it.

"KAMUI!" Kakashi shouted as a spiral warp appeared before Kakashi, and soon the puppet was consumed, its strings cut.

Sasori felt anger fill his being.

"It was you…" Sasori stated angrily as Kakashi tearfully looked at him.

His sharingan was not the same as it was before, which Ravel noted as she and Lee moved away with Gilga returning to Ravel's shadow.

It looked more like a pinwheel.

"Yes." Kakashi said exhaustedly as he glared at Sasori, all there noticing the slight wobble he had.

Sasori took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It seems like I am at an impasse." Sasori stated before he stripped himself of his cloak. "I guess I'll have to finish you myself."

Irina, Kakashi, Lee, and Ravel quirked an eyebrow as Sasori put his hands together, his index fingers pointing upward.

"Balance Breaker…" He said confidently, as a pillar of brilliant blue power enveloped him.

Their eyes widened as the light faded and Sasori stood there.

"Balance Breaker: Self-Puppet: Red Scorpion." Sasori said as he presented his balance breaker.

His body was no longer flesh and blood.

In its stead was a body that of a puppet. It had three visible compartments. One on its stomach, showing a length of metal coil. Two on his chest, with one being a simple hidden compartment and the other being a strange white circle with the kanji for 'Core' on it.

On his back came propeller like contraptions.

"What the hell are you?" Irina asked, scared at what stood before her.

"I am Living Art." Sasori said before the coil in his stomach area launched out at Irina. "Now, give back the boy."

Irina batted the coil away, dropping Naruto to protect herself.

"Sorry." Irina said quickly as she batted the coil again.

Sasori saw Kakashi and Lee running towards him with Ravel.

Sasori pushed his arms forward, two nozzles appearing on his palms.

"Burn." He said before fire jetted out of the nozzles at Kakashi and Lee.

Kakashi and Lee avoided the fire easily and Ravel ran through it, wincing at how strong it was, but paid no mind.

Irina hit the coil away, causing it to retract as the fire ended and Ravel lunged at Sasori.

He smirked and had his coil's stinger to impale Ravel from the back.

Ravel was hooked and then slammed into the ground.

"Now, stay there like a good girl, I don't want to hurt you more if you are going to be in my collection." Sasori stated as he took flight with the protrusions on his back starting to spin.

He shot towards Lee, grabbing the yokai's neck, and his blades slicing into his leg.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lee screamed as he felt the propeller start to go through his leg.

"KAMUI!" Kakashi shouted, his jutsu sending Lee away to Kyoto, specifically the hospital.

Kakashi started to feel dizzy.

'Fuck…' Kakashi thought as he saw the coil pull itself out of Ravel. 'I could probably use Kamui safely once more, anymore and I'll end up hospitalized again.'

Irina, propped Naruto against the wall, next to the exit.

"Irina…" Naruto said as he looked at her, she was smiling.

"It's going to be fine, Naruto." Irina said as she patted his head before leaving him. "We will win."

Irina stepped forward, Hiramekarei storing as much of her magic as she could.

"Oh, so you stand against me know?" Sasori asked, his head turning to face her as he landed. "With that dingy sword, I don't believe you can."

Irina released the magic within Hiramekarei, taking the form of a long sword, shocking her and Sasori with how big it was compared to earlier.

"HYAAAA!" Irina shouted as she swung Hiramekarei, slicing through Sasori's coil stinger and taking off his arm and leg.

Sasori wasn't impressed as the extended chakra blade was recalled into Hiramekarei, Irina still holding it as she took heavy breathes.

'I am not use to fighting like this.' Irina thought as she felt nauseous.

Sasori recalled his limbs.

"Is that all you got, girl?" Sasori asked coldly.

He appeared before Irina and back handed her into the wall.

"IRINA!" Kakashi shouted as he went to catch her but was grabbed by Sasori, and forced into the ground, his blades digging into Kakashi's torso.

Naruto, all the while, witnessed this.

Unable to do anything.

The outer edges of his eyes and lips started to darken as his eyes started to turn red.

His breathing was heavy and labored as he helplessly witnessed everything.

Lee's leg getting torn open.

Ravel getting impaled.

Irina getting hit.

Kakashi's current pinning to the ground while being stabbed.

'They are suffering… because of me.' Naruto thought before his eyes widened at a memory.

_"And to think a woman of her caliber would have a child, that is probably why she sustained such a horrible back injury. So, you are the reason why she died."_

Kokabiel's words echoed in his mind as he realized history was repeating itself.

His breathing started to pick up as he watched Sasori stand up, remove his blades from Kakashi and start to walk towards Ravel, who was still healing.

The tip of Naruto's tail started to split.

"It's going to be alright, Naruto." Someone said as their hand ran itself in Naruto's blonde hair, grazing his ears and thus calming him down, his tail returning to normal with the black vanishing from his eyes and lips.

"Master Lucci… Kaku… Jabra…" Naruto asked tiredly, before he felt a weight on his shoulder. "Hattori…"

Hattori hooted and pressed into Naruto's cheek.

Kaku and Jabra gave Naruto a comforting look as Lucci stood up, glaring at Sasori.

'Kakashi, and the Phenex girl, plus one other.' He thought as he looked around, observing what happened. 'And Gai's apprentice too, from the scent and blood at least.'

"Hm, this is annoying." Sasori said in disdain as he summoned a new scroll. 'I only have forty minutes left before they come for the brat, so I have to go all out if I am to win.'

Sasori opened the scroll, half a dozen of sealing seals on it, and out of them, one hundred Living Flesh Puppets of various factions appeared.

Sasori opened his chest cabinet, one hundred magi strings bursting from him and connecting to the puppets.

"Performance of a Hundred Puppets." Sasori said as he manipulated them to attack the three werebeast's.

"Hm, this is going to be fun." Jabra laughed as he, Kaku, and Lucci entered their Hybrid forms.

Kaku had a long neck, square snout due to his natural square shaped nose, and ears and tail sprouting from under his hat and pants.

Jabra grew claws as his face contorted into a wolf snout. His large tail swaying as he cackled with glee.

Lucci grew claws and fangs, his snout very small and his nose that of a leopard's. His tail was long and spotted.

All three of them were much taller now, Kaku being the tallest.

Their legs were three-jointed like Naruto's, but Kaku had hooves.

Sasori didn't show any emotion as he set his puppets on them.

Kaku summoned two long-katanas and jumped into the fray.

"FOUR SWORD STYLE!" Kaku shouted as he slashed with his two swords and his Tempest Kicks making up the other two swords. This was his specialty.

"IRON BODY KENPO!" Jabra shouted as his body became as hard as iron, deflecting any attack that landed on him. His specialty being free movement while in Iron Body, which Naruto was trying to currently replicate in his training.

Lucci was able to weave through the puppets, not getting hit once as he used Finger Pistol and Tempest kick to mow down the ones who targeted him.

Ravel, having finished healing, had Ameyuri and Gilga drag her over to Kakashi, using her blue flames to start healing him.

Kakashi, who was still aware of what was going on, watched as his former teammates decimated the puppets.

'I am a trained CP9 member, yet I failed against a single puppet.' Kakashi thought disheartened.

"Go grab Irina." Ravel asked Gilga and Ameyuri, who sunk into the shadows and made their way over to the down Knight and her weapon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Jabra laughed as he tore open another puppet with his hands. "THIS IS TOO EASY!"

Kaku nodded in agreement.

They had only been fighting for a few minutes, and they had destroyed over half of the hundred puppets.

Lucci dispatched another and then blocked one, bunching at its joints, breaking them.

"We didn't even need to transform." Lucci said in disappointment. "However, safety is key."

Sasori was delving further and further into himself as his puppets were flung around like nothing.

'Master…' He thought as he tried a sneak attack on Lucci, who was able to dodge the hidden weapons of his puppets.

He glared at Lucci.

Sasori lunged at Lucci, the nozzles on his hands narrowing to high pressure nozzles.

Lucci felt Sasori's magic move with observation, and was able to evade highly pressurized water jets, allowing it to slice through seven of the remaining puppets.

"This is one reason why I hate yokai." Sasori said as he and two other puppets, armed with weapons, attacked him, both water nozzles whipping water around, cutting his base and other puppets. "You are to damn good at dodging all thanks to that Observation senjutsu."

Lucci was able to get close to Sasori.

"You have no reason to hate us," Lucci said as he broke Sasori's arms, catching Sasori with his tail, wrapping it around him to keep him still. "Because you Hero's hunted us from the beginning, Sasori."

Lucci placed his fists next to Sasori's chest, an inch away. His left hand above his right, knuckles up, while his right hands knuckles were down.

"Sai Dai Rin: ROKUOGAN!" Lucci shouted as a condensed, internal shockwave of power shot through Sasori and his 'core'.

Sasori, with his balance breaker puppet body, couldn't feel pain.

However, if struck in his 'core' hard enough, he would revert back to human body.

Thus, Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan shattered Sasori's balance breaker, and ruptured his organs.

With his balance breaker broken, Sasori's puppets dropped to the ground, not moving anymore.

Sasori collapsed to the ground, his torso nearly much from his organs and bones being attacked as he gasped for air, not a single sound of pain leaving his lips.

Lucci, having used his strongest technique, was gasping as he returned to human form, his tail and leopard ears remaining as he is a wereleopard.

"Ha… ha…" Sasori chuckled as he started to lose his hearing. "I guess this is it for me…"

Kaku and Jabra, who was pissed Lucci took the kill, helped Kakashi, and Irina stand up as Lucci stood above Sasori.

Ravel was being carried by Ameyuri and Gilga picked up Naruto.

"It is." Lucci said as he stared at his former opponent, kneeling down, preparing to finish Sasori if necessary. "Any last words?"

Sasori chuckled weakly, having barely heard Lucci.

"My employer is…" Sasori gasped, coughing blood from his mouth. "He is going to kill me… however, my master will avenge me… despite not caring about me personally… Master Doffy will kill you… don't… go… looking…"

Sasori died, his heart failing due to hemorrhaging and it being unable to pump blood to his organs.

Lucci stood up and looked sadly at Sasori's corpse.

"Come on. Let's go." Kaku said as he helped Irina while Jabra helped Kakashi get out while the Grim carried Ravel and Naruto.

Lucci stayed silent as he was left alone, Hattori perching on his shoulder.

He kicked the ground, causing a deep groove being cut into the dirt from his Tempest Kick.

Lucci picked up Sasori's body and put him in the grave before burying him.

**Hidden location…**

A tall man sat in his chair, tapping his armrest in distress.

'Sasori.' He thought as he stood up, no longer wanting to sit. 'You may have been a simple human whom I kept alive, but you were still a valuable being to me.'

_"Your subordinate has failed me." _A gruff voice said from a magic circle appearing near this man's ear.

"I know." The man replied in a huff.

_"Don't cop an attitude with me, boy."_

The man didn't respond.

_"You got balls kid." _

"I have been told."

_"Since you failed to acquire the boy, I should kill you. But you are valuable, and the position you hold makes you even more valuable." _

"I know."

"_But remember this, fail me once more, and I will kill you, Doflamingo."_

The caller ended the call.

Donquixote Doflamingo walked out of his house, his glasses reflecting the afternoon's sun as the wind gently pushed against his feather-like pink overcoat.

'Sasori, I will avenge you.' Doflamingo thought as he made a call. 'Even though you thought otherwise, I did care for you.'

_"Yes, Doffy?" _

"Vergo, Sasori has been killed."

**Kyoto Hospital…**

Kakashi felt anger towards himself as he lay on the hospital bed before Yasaka and Lucci.

"So, an old Hero some how stayed alive for hundreds of years, and was the reason why Minato vanished." Yasaka said sadly as she looked at the Minato puppet, which Kakashi had brought back with him.

"Yeah, I… I failed to stop him due to my lack of emotional control." Kakashi admitted with shame. "I should have been able to stop Sasori with my Kamui, but I became laser focused on stopping the puppet."

"Don't beat yourself up, Kakashi." Lucci said as he looked at his kneeling teammate. "Yes, you got to emotional, but you did stop Minato from being used for evil. He would be proud of you."

Kakashi felt some of his burden lighten, but still hated the fact that he had put Lee, Ravel, Irina and Naruto in danger.

"How is Lee?" Kakashi asked as he looked up.

"Lee's leg was healed, but had gotten poisoned so he is in surgery currently." Yasaka informed Kakashi. "He and the others will be able to leave in a few hours."

Ravel, Irina, and Naruto were currently hospitalized, for different reasons.

Irina needed simple healing while Ravel needed lightly more despite her natural immortality.

Naruto had to have a poison purged from his body and he had to stay awake while they painfully expunged the substance from him.

Rin Uchiha being the head of this specific surgery.

Kakashi exhaled.

"We will bury Minato properly." Yasaka said sadly, looking at her home's hero.

Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi, you also didn't use your observation as much." Lucci said as he pointed out the new scars on Kakashi's body.

"Yeah, I know. But I am more of an Armament user over Observation. Unlike you." Kakashi retorted.

Lucci smirked before he and Hattori turned to leave.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time we see each other for a while, good luck in training Naruto." Lucci said as he opened the door. "Heads up, he is very stubborn, but can be a quick learner."

Yasaka and Kakashi smiled softly as they watched the door close.

"He really does care." Kakashi stated as he laid down.

"Yeah, in his own way." Yasaka replied as she looked at the Mink. "I must be going myself."

**Other Room…**

"This seems like overkill." Ravel said as she pat Ameyuri and Gilga on their heads while she and Irina sat on hospital beds.

"You both received injuries, and since you are close to Naruto," A yokai nurse said as she healed Irina's last injury. "It isn't a shock that we would want to make absolutely sure you are okay."

Ravel and Irina chuckled nervously.

"Well, I do…" Ravel said before stopping, remembering where she was.

The nurse, who was a horse Mink, pulled her hands from Irina and wrote something on her clip board.

"Alright, both of you are free to go, however, we do recommend no fighting for a few days." The nurse said as she left to give her paperwork to the appropriate person in filing.

Ravel and Irina started to change, jumping a bit when they heard Lee scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Ouch…" Irina said as she looked nervously at Ravel, who was pulling up her panties.

"Yeah…" Ravel said in agreement as she picked up her bra. "Sorry for dragging you into this, Irina."

"No, it was something I wanted to do." Irina said as she put her own underwear on. "Naruto has done so much for me, so I was repaying… the favor."

Irina's heart pounded enough to be noticed by its owner.

'Why am I… feeling this way?' Irina questioned as she slipped her pants on. 'Issei is the one I like, so…'

Irina blushed as she thought of Naruto and her bickering earlier.

"Irina, you feeling alright?" Ravel asked as she put on her dress.

"Yeah." Irina answered far to quickly, her short hair pushing up from the heat her red face let off.

Ravel blinked, head tilting in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Okay, lets go check in on Lee." Ravel said as she zipped her dress up and slipped her shoes on.

"Okay." Irina said as she finished pulling her shirt on, slipping her jacket on as she moved.

The two, with the Grim returning to Ravel's shadow since they didn't want to cause a panic, walked down the hall and found Lee's room.

The door slammed open, Lee, perfectly healed, trying to run away.

"COME ON LEE!" one of the doctors shouted as he and a few nurses tried to keep Lee from running. "WE NEED TO GIVE YOU SOME SHOTS AND DO AN X-RAY JUST TO BE SURE YOU SHOULD BE WALKING!"

"NO NEEDLES!" Lee shouted before he activated three of his inner gates, his horn becoming an inch and a half long, his skin once again red as he over powered the doctor and nurses and running down the hall, running past his King and Irina.

The two women blinked before turning to see Lee turning the corner.

"LEE GET BACK HERE!" The doctor shouted before he and the nurses chased after him.

"Well, that happened…" Ravel said before she walked up to a nurse. "Excuse me, where is Naruto Bael at the moment?"

The nurse, Rin Uchiha, looked at Ravel.

"Ms. Phenex and Ms. Shidou, right?" Rin asked as she looked at them, getting a nod. "Naruto is out of surgery now, the poison has been removed and we healed him, so he is fine. He left a while ago."

"He left?" Irina asked, full of concern. "Do you know where he went?"

"Hm…" Rin hummed as she put her finger on her lip in thought. "I believe there is one place he might be."

**Naruto…**

Naruto pulled back after lighting the incense next to the lilacs he bought and placed at Jiraiya's Grave.

Kunou sat in his lap as he clapped his hands together, Kunou following suit.

They said a small prayer for Jiraiya.

'Master Jiraiya,' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked at the grave, a very sad smile on his face. 'Once again, thank you for everything.'

"Naruto, you feeling alright?" Kunou asked after they stopped praying, cuddling up to her fiancé.

"Yeah, I am feeling better." Naruto replied as he hugged Kunou, running his hand through her hair, scratching her ear to get her purring.

"I love you, Naruto…" Kunou purred.

Naruto smiled as he continued to scratch Kunou's ear.

His ear twitched and he turned to see Ravel, Irina, and Rin, each one holding small violets.

"Naruto." Ravel said as she and the others got closer.

"Yeah, we just…" Naruto said as he took a deep inhale, his head on top of Kunou's, who was looking at the girls like a predator. "Wanted to visit."

Rin, Ravel, and Irina put their violets next to the lilacs, saying a small prayer.

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Something funny?" Rin asked as she stood next to Naruto and Kunou.

"Yeah, a little." Naruto said as he looked at Ravel. "Just thinking of what he would say."

Rin chuckled a bit.

Naruto smiled, whispering into Kunou's ear, making her smile before they were covered in smoke.

Ravel and Irina took a step back as they saw Naruto had transformed into a large man with a mane of long white hair, a kabuki style clothing, a head band with the Kanji for 'Oil' on it.

Kunou had transformed into a younger Naruto.

"Naruto, I, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, am jealous!" Naruto said, imitating Jiraiya's way of exaggerating speech. "Jealous you have a beautiful girl like Phenex wanting to be with you."

"But Master Jiraiya, how could you be jealous if no woman would ever be with you?" Kunou asked, imitating Naruto's voice perfectly.

Rin busted a lung laughing as Naruto and Kunou collapsed, dropping their transformations, laughing as well.

Irina and Ravel were so out of the loop their brains temporarily short circuited.

All the while, Lee was running away from the doctor and nurses.

**Chapter 22, DONE!**

**Okay, so, Kakashi and Lee seem to have been weakened, but they weren't. Yes, Lee is a very strong fighter, but Sasori wouldn't let him get in close. Kakashi was fighting his master's corpse, so he was attacked mentally and didn't want to destroy Minato's puppet, thus he used Kamui so he could bring it back. **

**I know the fight was weak, it isn't my best, but it was a slight subversion of a trope. Most of the time, newly introduced teammates are instantly the best, but this showed their weaknesses, and so the next time they are in a fight, it will be a better time to shine. **

**Some of you may have noticed I added Irina to the harem list, and that is because I am adding her to Naruto's harem, and will have some, steamy interactions with her harem sisters. **

**Well, that is actually all I wanted to say, so please, leave a review for the chapter, even if you hated it. **

**Oh, here is a small segment I forgot to add to the last chapter.**

**OMAKE…**

**Sasori's Torture…**

**Meanwhile…**

"Here." Sasori said as he forced a glass of liquid down Naruto's throat. "This will allow you to talk."

Naruto, having no choice or drown, drank the liquid and after several moments he felt the muscles in his face stop hurting and relax.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto demanded, trying to stay calm before he felt terror when a large scorpion like tail embedded itself into the wall next to his head.

"I don't think you understand your position." Sasori said as he pulled his tail back. "But if it is any conciliation, you won't be killed."

Sasori looked up and down Naruto, analyzing him.

"But, to pass the time, why don't you tell me about your… friends." Sasori said with a hint of cruelty and sick enjoyment.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Oh, don't be like that, werefox." Sasori goaded. "I know all about your life with the devils, but your friends, Rias, Sona, and Ravel… what about them? Tell me about their peerages and what can they do?"

"Why would I ever tell you that?" Naruto demanded.

Sasori ignored the aggression and laughed.

"Why? Well, I want to expand my art." He said as his wooden hand snapped its fingers and lights lit up, revealing all the excessive puppet parts and few completed puppets. "I am Sasori, and I wield the Sacred Gear known as: Corpse Party."

"Never heard of that type of gear." Naruto stated with spite.

"It isn't a common type." Sasori stated as he sat down… well, stopped moving. "It isn't an overly powered type either, but what it allowed me to do, that is where the terror of my gear is revealed."

Sasori pointed at his Hiruko puppet, which he was residing in.

"This body you see, it itself is a puppet that was created from the corpse of a human."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I see you understand what that means." Sasori continued. "Most of these puppets you see around you are wood and metal, while this one, and my true master pieces, are made out of humans or yokai of extrodinary power. I call them: Living Flesh Puppets."

"You are sick." Naruto muttered.

"Art is beauty, which is in the eye of the beholder." Sasori countered. "Now, tell me about the peerages, I have been feeling like making new puppets from your friends."

Naruto felt anger grill into his body as his captor looked at him serious in his words.

"I'm not saying anything about them to you." Naruto declared.

"Hm, too bad." Sasori said as he moved over, turning his back to the young werefox.

A boombox appeared and Sasori stepped out of Hiruko, pressing a button.

**(Insert Jojo Part 5: Torture Dance Music and Dance Moves)**

Sasori started dancing, much to Naruto's confusion.

Hiruko turned his head, manipulated by Sasori, and he started moving in time with Sasori, both side stepping and then leaning backwards.

One of the incomplete puppets was pulled off the shelf, and it joined in, all three mimicking Each other as they continued to dance.

"REALLY!" Naruto shouted, looking at Bratja Rasa, nearby at his computer, jumping at the sudden shouting. "A MOTHER FUCKING JOJO REFERENCE!"

"Uhm… yeah?" Bratja said nervously.

Sasori, getting control of himself, realized what he had been doing and growled at Bratja.

"You have three seconds." Sasori said as Hiruko's tail started to move.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Bratja shouted as he bolted from the table, dodging Hiruko's tail.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Bratja shouted, blasting Hiruko's tail and sending Sasori into the wall.

"DRAGON BALL Z?" Naruto shouted in angered confusion.

"FUCK YOU NARUTO YOU ARE RUINING MY FUN!" Bratja shouted as he punched the werefox.

***CHOMP***

"OW, YOU FUCKING BIT ME!"


	23. Where I left off

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 22, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Kevan9912: Hey, been a while. And yeah, he got me, nearly took my head.

Draegoon: Lucci is bad ass in everything he does. Food for Thought: Could Kuma, since he is a cyborg/Pacifista, possess two devil fruits?

Calderoneric758: The Omake was fun to write. I won't change, and WE ALL will survive this shit. And if I get it, I'll do as much as possible before going to the big type writer in the sky.

Guest: Naruto's dad is a human who died. He is unimportant to the story and Naruto already knows Rasengan.

Primarx: You're welcome.

Youngdrgn: Thank you.

Blank-name26: Cool name. Yeah, I have a lot of fun figuring out how to mix and mash characters. Monet the Snow woman? Hm, that could work, BUT it would take a while as Logia's are hard to defeat, so she would have to be an elemental spirt familiar or a goddess of the snow like a Kupua.

Emn93: Thank you for sticking with the story. Yes, Sasori could have possibly used Minato better, but it all depends on how much he used the puppet outside of training. Remember, the Minato puppet was his strongest, aside his Balance Breaker puppet body, and he didn't use it unless necessary.

Guest: Yes, Doflamingo and Vergo are in the story.

Dig Sadler: Wow, thank you, man. I'll do more research and try to do better with Lee, as of this moment, I feel like I shamed him with how weak I made him. Thank you for the constructive criticism, lots of people on this site tend to forget what that means.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 23: Where I left off**

**Kyoto Train Station, Evening…**

"Lee, be safe out there in the world." Gai said as he hugged his apprentice, who had a huge duffle bag bursting with his belongings. "Come back or call me whenever you need something. Because I will drop everything to come and help you in your time of need."

"I will, Gai-sensei." Lee said tearfully, getting Gai to start sniffling as his eyes swelled with tears.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Kakashi, who was leaning on a cane for now due to using Kamui a little too much and had a large duffle bag in the other hand, chuckled as he tuned out the Oni's shouts.

"Ravel, Irina, you are welcome here anytime." Yasaka said politely as she and Kunou stood before Naruto, Kakashi, Ravel, and Irina.

"Don't come back too soon." Kunou huffed, her arms crossed and cheeks puffed.

Yasaka looked at Kunou and wanted to laugh at her adorable jealousy.

"Hey, Parent's day is coming up." Naruto said as he suddenly remembered. "Maybe you two can come and visit everyone else."

Kunou's eyes lit up and she smiled brighter than the sun.

"Really?" She asked as she looked at Naruto, who nodded, and then her mom. "Can we go mom? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"I will thank about it, just let me know when it is, okay?" Yasaka replied, calming Kunou down as she smiled.

"I will." Naruto said before the train conductor announced that the train was leaving. "Okay, later you guys."

"Bye Naruto." Kunou and Yasaka said as they small group boarded, Ravel grabbing Lee before the train started to move.

(Insert Jojo Last Train Home)

Kunou broke away from Yasaka's side and ran with the train as it gained speed, Naruto opening the train car's window, surprised to see her running.

"Love you…" Kunou shouted before she stopped, panting from exhaustion and waving sadly as she watched the train take her fiancé home.

Naruto blushed and waved back as Kunou got smaller and smaller the further away they got before she vanished from sight.

"She loves you a lot, doesn't she, Naruto." Kakashi joked as he sat down, resting his still tired body.

"Yeah, she does." Naruto replied as he closed the window.

The evening sun, which was a few hours away from setting, shined brilliant orange light into the train car as it sped across the rails.

"Kakashi, why did you join Ravel?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Ravel and Irina. "I mean, you worked with Master Lucci and Yasaka, why would you easily give that up?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Ravel, feeling Irina and Lee looking at him.

"I was asked to complete your Rasengan training." Kakashi answered honestly.

Naruto felt his breath hitch and his eyes widen.

His throat felt dry and his body felt numb at hearing that.

'Master Jiraiya…'

_Flashback…_

_"I don't understand this at all." Naruto (Age 11) as he tried to spin his chakra inside the water balloon._

_"Naruto," Jiraiya said as he looked at the young child. "This is the second hardest jutsu to master. It was taught to me by my student Minato and he taught Kakashi who was his student before he vanished."_

_"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked. _

_"What I am saying is Minato took three years to master it, and with the help of shadow clones, I and Kakashi mastered it faster." Jiraiya stated with a hint of arrogant pride. "But I know you can do it faster."_

_Naruto moaned as he created more shadow clones and tried spinning the water again. _

_"Well, you seem to be doing well, I will see you later!" Jiraiya said before he sped off to get to the hot springs. _

_"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted as he threw his water balloon on the ground, popping it._

**_Skip…_**

_Naruto (Age 13) collapsed. _

_"I… *HUFF* I did it…" he gasped as he held the Rasengan in his palm, having spun it with one hand. _

_"Congrats kid." Jiraiya said as Lucci watched from a far. "But I can do it better."_

_Naruto glared at his master as he laughed before pulling out a two-in-one popsicle. _

_"Here." Jiraiya said as he broke it in half and gave one to Naruto. _

_Naruto sat up and took it, pride swelling in his body as he took a bite. _

_End Flashback…_

"Naruto, you alright?" Lee asked as he gently prodded his rival.

"Yeah, just remembering Master Jiraiya." Naruto said with a weak smile. "Just a fond memory."

Kakashi let out a sign, internally sweating.

'Good, I didn't upset him by mentioning the Rasengan training.' Kakashi thought.

"Although…"

'Spoke to soon.'

"I am worried." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi. "Before he died, Master did mention something about furthering the Rasengan. But what does that mean?"

Kakashi held out his hand, and the Rasengan spun to life.

"While powerful, the Rasengan is an incomplete jutsu, Naruto." Kakashi stated. "Most jutsu are elemental, so this one being pure chakra was considered imperfect. So, Minato-sensei and Jiraiya tried and failed to add elemental affinity to it. Even I failed, but in failure I created the Chidori. Jiraiya was planning on seeing if you could, but he passed away before he could start."

"You? Failed? That doesn't sound like you." Ravel said as she watched Kakashi end the Rasengan.

"I did, and I want to apologize for my actions against Sasori." Kakashi said as he bowed. "I usually am composed, but seeing my master's body having been turned into a tool, I lost myself in my emotions and put everyone in danger. I am so sorry."

"Kakashi, you made a mistake, but everyone lived." Lee said supportively. "Don't worry about it. We both can do better next time."

"Thank you, Lee." Kakashi said, his canine ears and Naruto's ears twitching when Irina's phone rang, signaling a text message had been sent.

'Issei sent me a message?' Irina thought as she opened her phone and tapped the message.

_Hey, It's me, Issei. _

_I was wondering if you would like to come over and eat dinner at my house tonight?_

Irina was surprised as she looked at her phone.

_What would be for dinner?_

_Katsudon._

Irina felt her hunger kickstart at the thought of some pork and rice with an egg.

_I would love to have dinner. I'll go there when I get back in a half an hour._

_Perfect, we will see you when you get here. Tell Rias I have some news._

Irina smiled brightly as she was going to eat some katsudon.

**Skip…**

"Ah, good to be back." Naruto said as he, Ravel, Irina, Kakashi, and Lee stepped out of the train station.

Kakashi, using a transformation jutsu, looked like a normal human with gravity defying hair, two black eyes, pale skin, and a small mole on the left side of his face under his lips.

Lee looked the same, just his horn was missing due to him having it retract into his skull, something he and his ancestors could do.

"This is amazing." Lee said as he looked around, gazing upon his new surroundings.

"I know, right." Kakashi said, having been an assassin he knew what the human world was like.

"Okay, I am going to Issei's house for dinner." Irina said as she went to go alone, but realized Ravel, Naruto, Kakashi and Lee were walking along side her. "Uhm, you guys don't have to walk me to Issei's house, you know."

"Yeah, we do. But its late and it would be better if you had someone with you." Ravel said as she held Naruto's hand. "Besides, our house is down this way, anyway."

"Oh, I didn't notice. My apartment is the other way." Irina said as she remembered the locations of their homes.

They walked making small chat, mostly Ravel stating that she wanted Lee to attend school and wanting Kakashi to be a teacher so they are all together.

This would be done in a few days as Ravel had to talk to Sona about it.

The merry group stood outside of the Hyoudo house.

"Well, this is my stop." Irina said before Naruto hugged her, his tail wrapping around her waist.

"I enjoyed our time today Irina. I'm happy we are friends." Naruto said with a smile as he squeezed her.

Irina's heart, for the quickest second, skipped a beat as she felt her body heat up and become a pale crimson.

She slowly hugged him back.

"I enjoyed today as well, Naruto. Thank you for your help, especially with allowing me to get Hiramekarei." Irina thanked as she squeezed him back before Naruto released her.

"See you at school tomorrow." Ravel and Naruto said before the group of four left Irina on Issei's front step with her looking at them.

"Bye." She said as the door opened.

"Irina?"

Said female turned and saw Rias and Asia.

"Hey, I'm here for dinner." She said before wiping some drool. "Now, where is my katsudon?"

**Phenex House…**

"Do you think he would like this?" Xenovia asked Koneko as she looked at the lingerie that she and Koneko had bought earlier that day after lunch.

It was a leopard themed set. Stockings, arm sleeves, set of leopard ears, she was okay with that. What made her think twice about it was the center piece, which looked like a leopard print T that would only cover her nipples and crotch with a small tail attached on the back.

"Yeah, I think he would." Koneko replied as she looked at it. "Why? Getting cold feet?"

"Yeah, a little." Xenovia said as she put the lingerie away and then turned her head as she heard the doorbell ring. "Guess they are back."

Koneko said nothing, but she did bolt out of the room and jumped down the stairs, landing next to the door.

"NARUTO!" Koneko shouted happily as she opened the door and hugged the person who rang the bell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CAT?" Ravel shouted as she was wrapped in a hug by Koneko.

"Phenex?" Koneko asked in surprise when she realized that she was hugging her roommate and not the person of her desires.

"Koneko." Naruto said as he jumped her, rolling across the ground before they stopped, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Hey, how…. Who are you?" Xenovia said as she took notice of Lee and Kakashi while they and Ravel entered their house.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, Ravel's new Pawn." Kakashi said as he bowed respectfully to Xenovia and Koneko, who stood up carrying fox form Naruto.

"And I am Rock Lee, Naruto's Eternal Rival and Ravel's Knight." Lee declared with such Youthful vigor.

"Okay, nice to meet you… I guess." Xenovia said awkwardly.

"We actually met before." Kakashi said as he dropped his transformation, making Xenovia and Koneko go wide eyed at seeing him.

"You are the guy who took Naruto to Kyoto after the Kokabiel incident!" Koneko shouted, pointing accusingly at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi said as he pulled out a copy of Make-Out: Rage. "So, which one is my room?"

"Here, I'll show both of you where you will be staying." Ravel said as she led them upstairs.

"So, how was Kyoto?" Koneko asked as she looked at Naruto.

**Kyoto…**

Sengoku and Yasaka walked into the Crypt of Hero's, where the most esteemed warriors of their home were kept after death.

In Sengoku's arms was the Minato puppet.

"To think, a Hero from two centuries ago was still alive, and had turned our greatest hero into a puppet." Sengoku said solemnly as Yasaka opened up the compartment where Sengoku gently placed Minato in before closing it.

"Yes, I am worried about that too. How did Sasori stay alive as long as he did? He was a human from the Hero Faction, so he would have either died in battle or old age." Yasaka questioned as they started to leave the crypt.

"I don't know, but I suspect foul play from our enemies." Sengoku said as he sealed the crypt shut. "How Sasori was kept alive is a mystery."

"And that is what worries me." Yasaka replied. "I think we need to start getting involved with the three factions, starting with that meeting."

"I agree, we will contact Sirzechs now." Sengoku said as he pulled out a paper seal, activating it.

Before them, an image of Sirzechs Lucifer appeared.

"Greetings, Lady Yasaka, Lord Sengoku." Sirzechs said with a bow. "How may I be of service this evening?"

"Sirzechs, we want to be a part of the Faction Meeting." Yasaka stated politely.

"Oh, of course." Sirzechs said with slight surprise. "I agree, having you there will be a good thing, as you have connections to all three of us, it will help keep everyone calm with a neutral party."

"Thank you, Lord Lucifer." Sengoku said before the image disappeared and the paper seal burned.

"That is comforting, knowing that we now are getting involved with them." Yasaka said as she sat down on a couch, Sengoku deciding to stay standing.

"Yes, however, we need to take more caution. With how the factions are tense with each other, we need to act in a way that doesn't stir trouble between any of them." Sengoku advised.

Yasaka hummed a bit in thought.

"Maybe…" She said as she looked at Sengoku.

**Next Day, Kuoh Academy, Lunch time…**

Ravel, Sona, and Rias sat together in the student council room, tea cups in their hands.

"Irina told me that you got two new members." Rias said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes, Kakashi and Lee are my Pawn and Knight respectively." Ravel said as she sipped some tea. "Lee is sixteen and would like to attend school and Kakashi would like to join the staff as a teacher."

Sona nodded in understanding.

"I'll do what I can to see if Kakashi can join. Lee can start as soon as all proper paperwork is filled out." Sona said, with Ravel understanding with a simple nod. "So, off topic, how is Naruto doing?"

"He is doing fine." Ravel said as she put her cup down. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I don't know." Rias said in concern. "With what Irina told me, about the incident, Naruto could be hiding his feelings. I mean, he doesn't like feeling like he is going to get people killed because of him, so seeing you, Kakashi, Lee, and Irina get beaten could be bothering him."

"I see your point." Ravel said as she thought about it. "He hasn't been feeling down, from what I have seen. He might be okay. But it isn't something we should push aside."

"So, how should we go about this?" Sona asked carefully. "Of we approach him, Naruto will just play it off as he is fine."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ravel said as she looked at her fellow Kings. "I can get answers."

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto sat alone with his sketch pad, sitting some grape juice as before he added some shadow on the object he was drawing.

"Nya~"

Naruto looked to his side and saw a black cat gazing at him with unfearful eyes, crotched in case he made any sudden movements.

"Hey, Kuroka." Naruto said, his voice dead and lacked emotion.

"Hm, couldn't get past you, Naruto." Kuroka chuckled as she padded over to Naruto and curled in his lap, only to get removed and placed next to him.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked blankly as he continued to draw.

Kuroka stayed silent, eyes closed as she gathered her thoughts.

"Naruto, I am here to apologize, nya." Kuroka said, relaxing her tiny body as she leaned into his leg. "I did something horrible to you, and I hurt your feelings, nya. I was in the wrong for taking advantage of you, will you be able to forgive me?"

Naruto was silent as he continued to draw.

"Kuroka," Naruto whispered. "I was very hurt. I felt like I had betrayed my friends."

Naruto's eyes didn't break from his sketch, but Kuroka could tell they were filled with grief and remembrance.

"I didn't believe them when they said it was okay, as it wasn't my fault. It still hurt. I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but I do know that I will try." Naruto finished.

Kuroka felt like a burden had been lifted and she stood on her four paws and rubbed herself against Naruto's leg.

"Thank you, Naruto, nya." Kuroka purred when he scratched her ear, making her purr more.

"Kuroka, I would like to know something. Why did you kill your previous King?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Kuroka's back.

Kuroka sighed, having known he would someday ask this question, and moved to his lap, pushing away his pencils and sketch pad before making herself comfortable.

"He was a bad man, nya." Kuroka said bluntly. "He wanted me for power, and then wanted to experiment on Shirone for more power, nya. I killed him when he tried, and I wasn't able to get to Shirone in time to take her with me. It hurts me to know she hates me, nya. Being fed lies about me being drunk on senjutsu."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Naruto, you don't see it this way, but before either of us were born, many yokai were hunted down and sold into slavery, which increased dozens of times over when the Evil Piece system was created, nya." Kuroka explained. "It was why my mother and I never stayed in one place for to long, before we met your mom and found her pregnant with you, nya."

Naruto perked up about this.

"I see." He said as he touched his pelt, his heart aching at the thought of Kushina. "Did she really give you permission to marry me?"

Kuroka looked at Naruto, dead in his eyes.

"Yes, nya. She said she knew I would protect you, and that is why she wanted us to wed, nya." Kuroka said sincerely. "Sadly, I was never able to keep that promise, nya."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kuroka and pulled her close.

"I am actually happy you never did." Naruto muttered, surprising Kuroka at his words. "If you did, I would have never met Sairaorg, Kuisha, or Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia… None of them would have been a part of my life. I wouldn't be the same person I am today without them."

He hugged Kuroka.

"And I am happy to have you in my life too, Kuroka." Naruto said.

Kuroka smiled as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"I love you, Naruto, nya. I always will." Kuroka said before she vanished, hearing someone coming.

"I…" Naruto said before he heard foot steps and turned to see Irina walking towards him.

"Hey, Naruto." Irina said with a bright smile.

"Irina, you doing alright?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Irina said as she struck a flex pose. "I am in tip top shape. Those Kyoto healers sure know how to make someone feel better."

Naruto laughed as he grabbed his trash and art supplies.

"They sure do." Naruto said as he and Irina walked back to the school, the bell ringing, signaling lunch was over.

"Oh, Irina, come over to my house tonight." Naruto said as he looked up at her. "Something interesting is going to happen."

"Like what?" Irina asked.

**Skip, After school…**

"Like this." Naruto said as he handed Irina, Ravel, and Xenovia a large, bulky package each.

The three of them blinked before taking their respected packages and opened them in front of Naruto, Koneko, Lee, and Kakashi (The latter two having stayed home that day to relax and get accustomed to their new house).

Irina and Xenovia unfolded matching outfits.

Exactly like their exorcist outfits, except there was slight chainmail in certain places to cover vitals and there was a small red spiral mark on the back in between the shoulder blades. There where additional spirals on the back of the hands on the gloves, Irina's gloves having full fingers while Xenovia's was open fingers. There even was a new pair of boots.

Ravel unfolded a normal looking kimono, but it was fabric enhanced with chakra, like Irina, Xenovia, and Koneko's outfits.

It was black with gold phoenixes and dogs on them. The obi was cerulean blue with a thin gold string. It had hair pins with mini-grim on them along side sandals like Koneko's. On the back was a red spiral.

"Naruto… this is… amazing." Ravel said as she felt the fabric that made the kimono.

"But why though?" Xenovia asked as she looked at her outfit.

"Well, I had one made for Koneko, so I thought I would get one for you too." Naruto said bashfully as he looked away. "I actually wasn't going to get one for Irina, but with everything that has happened, I'm glad I did."

"Naruto, I can't accept this." Irina said as she looked at him, which confused Naruto. "I… you helped me get a new weapon, and I am grateful, but I can't accept this gift out of pity."

Irina truly like the clothes, but felt like it wasn't out of the kindness of Naruto's heart, but out of pity for her.

"Irina, it isn't pity." Naruto said with concern as he saw Irina start to become introverted. "I did it because I'm your friend."

Irina didn't say anything before standing up, her short hair barely covering her eyes so she wouldn't see the pained look on Naruto's face.

"Thank you for letting me come over, I'll take my leave now." Irina said as she left, leaving the clothes alone.

"Did… I do something wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked at the door.

"No, you didn't." Xenovia said as she scooted next to Naruto and pulled him close. "Irina is just having a hard time, I'm sure she will accept them later."

Naruto nodded into Xenovia's body, making her smile as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Kakashi, I was able to get you an interview with the school to become a teacher, and I was able to fill out some of the paperwork for you to get into the school as a student, Lee." Ravel said as she pulled out said paperwork. "We just need your signature here and here."

"Okay, Ravel." Lee shouted happily. "I am going to go to school and make new friends!"

Naruto and Kakashi winced as their ears started to ring from how loud Lee got as he signed the papers.

**Next day, Kuoh Academy, Morning…**

Kakashi opened the door, his transformation up to make him look like a human, and he wore a blue business suit with a dog broach on his collar with a dog bone print tie.

The room went hush as Kakashi entered the class, the students looking at the over all handsome adult male, making some of the females swoon a bit with hearts in their eyes.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I will be your new Literature teacher."

**Meanwhile…**

"My name is Rock Lee, I am an inspiring martial artist, and I accept any and all challenges." Lee declared with his signature Nice Guy Pose, tooth twinkle included, as he gave a thumbs up.

His horn was covered up and he was dressed in the male uniform, minus the jacket.

It was spring, so all students didn't wear their jackets (For the boys) or the shoulder capes (For the girls who wore them)

Issei, Asia, and everyone who wasn't Xenovia and Irina blinked as Lee gave his introduction.

"Okay, Mr. Lee," Their teacher said nervously. "Please take a seat next to Ms. Argento."

"Alright." Lee said as he grabbed his bag and moved to where Asia was, who raised her hand to show where she was.

"Nice to meet you." Lee said with a bright smile. "I hope we can all be friends."

"Same here." Asia nervously said as she shook Lee's hand.

"Don't worry about him, Asia." Xenovia whispered as the class pulled out their text books. "Lee is a member of my peerage family, so he is trust worthy."

Asia and Issei blinked.

'Ravel got a new member?' they thought as they looked at each other before class started.

Irina stayed very quiet during this, remembering the night before and the hurt look on Naruto's face before she left.

She internally groaned as the teacher started their lesson.

'I'm so stupid.' Irina thought.

**Lunch…**

"Wow, a mink." Sona said in awe as Kakashi and Lee revealed their true forms to the others. "And an Oni. That is amazing ravel. They are said to be some of the strongest yokai around, especially the ones connected to the legendary yokai of the past."

Kakashi chuckled nervously as Lee looked at the new Peerages.

"It is a pleasure and honor meeting all of you." Lee said excitedly as he started doing jumping jacks. "Don't mind me, I am doing my daily set of twenty thousand jumping jacks."

Everyone who wasn't Ravel, Kakashi, Koneko, Xenovia, or Naruto dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"No way…" Kiba said as he looked at Naruto for confirmation.

"Yeah, he has done it." Naruto said as he picked his nose, trying to get a booger. "He is an exercise nut, so of course he would."

"Naruto, that's disgusting." Sona reprimanded the werefox as he looked at her, his finger still lodged up his nose. "Take your finger out of your nose and wash your hands. You don't want to get anybody sick."

"Okay, Sona." Naruto replied as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"So, does anyone here want to challenge me?" Lee asked as he continued to do jumping jacks. "I accept all challengers, no matter their gender. I don't discriminate or hold back."

"Hm," Koneko said as she looked at Lee. "I might take you up on that, some day."

"Why wait?" lee asked as he finished TWENTY THOUSAND jumping jacks in four minutes and thirteen seconds. "We can do it now."

"Lee, we are at school, so it wouldn't be wise to start fighting now, unless we want to pay for damages." Kakashi said wisely to the young Oni.

"Oh, you are right." Lee said as he dropped to the ground and started doing pushups. "I'll do fifty thousand pushups to make up for my lack of foresight."

Everyone accepted that Lee was an eccentric in his passions, so they left him to his devices as they ate their food and got acquainted with Kakashi.

**After school…**

"… And then we went back to class and finished our day." Irina said as she paced around Bruno's office.

Bruno Bucciarati took notes as he listened to Irina recall the fight in Kyoto and her current issues.

"Well, I can say that you handled all of these things pretty well, but how do you feel about it?" He asked calmly. "What I mean is, how do you feel about the help young Naruto has given you?"

Irina stopped her pacing, looking up the book shelve Bruno had against the wall.

"I appreciate all the help he has given me, because I wouldn't have been much help without a weapon." Irina said honestly. "But the clothes he offered was too much for me, and I feel overwhelmed at this."

Bruno tapped his clip board.

"It seems that he is concerned with your well being and is trying to help. What does this make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like I am being pitied. As if I can't do anything on my own. I did step up and decided to help save him in Kyoto, but now I feel like I regressed again." Irina stated as she started to pace the room again.

"It seems that you are now taking in your surroundings." Bruno said as he scribbled his notes. "Has Naruto upset you in anyway?"

"He did a little." Irina said with slight embarrassment. "He got on my nerves when he tried to make me call my parents to talk to them, it has been a while since the last time we talked."

"But you didn't feel like you can due to becoming a devil." Bruno replied, having remembered his first session with Irina. "Yet he kept pushing you."

"Yes, he did. Then we were attacked by Sasori." Irina restated, having told Bruno what happened earlier. "It made me mad, but also feel childish."

A very soft smile breached Irina's face for the smallest of moments.

"I felt like I was actually happy again." Irina whispered, which Bruno heard.

"He seems to be having a positive influence on you."

Irina snapped up, looking wide eyed at Bruno with her face becoming red.

"What?" She asked, trying to not shout.

"From what you said, Naruto made you very happy, as the last three times we have met, you haven't uttered those words at all." Bruno said as he flipped through his note pad that he kept for Irina.

"I don't know, he makes me feel like all my suffering and aguish falls away." Irina said as she sat down, slight horror dawning upon her. "I can't… I can't feel this way. That belongs to Xenovia… Ravel, and Koneko. I can't be one who feels this way from Naruto."

Bruno quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Kakashi, why are we walking through the woods?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi walked through the nearby forest.

"Because," Kakashi said as he summoned four shadow clones who went off and erected a barrier. "We are starting your training to complete the Rasengan. Tell me, Naruto, what do you know about chakra natures?"

**Chapter 23, DONE!**

**Well, this was a nice filler chapter, getting ready for some decent stuff, and others. **

**What did you guys think? **

**I want to know. So, please send a review, even if you hated it. **

**Also, we can get through this crisis together and I'll do my best to make sure I can keep your spirits up, even if it's just a little.**


	24. The Fallout

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 27, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

AxeMan18: I actually, believe it or not, had written that part originally when I was exhausted, and ended up having, get this, 1098 Gai's and Lee's. No joke. Yeah, Leopard Xenovia is her animal form. Cat for Koneko and Kuroka. Fox for Kunou. Now for Irina and the last girl… I don't know what animals they would be yet.

Akuro361: Thank you, I am happy I was able to help. More filler that is tying into my desire to extend the story, but it will be short, and then, PARENT'S DAY!

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Irina knows how much Xenovia loves Naruto, so with her starting to catch feels, and being raised in the church with parents who taught singe partner love, she feels horrified.

Guest: You're welcome.

Calderoneric758: Well, I can't answer without spoilers. But Irina will eventually call them and tell them why she hasn't called since before her mission.

LLOYDROCKS: Thank you man, hope you enjoy this one as well.

Dig Sadler: Yeah, should Sairaorg and Kuisha go to Parent's Day? I answered why Irina denies her feelings.

Draegoon: You make a good point with Kuma. Love the deconstruction of the Rasenshuriken. That is some good knowledge, I needed it. Thank you, man. Issei boosting it would probably make it disintegrate people it hits.

Guest: Yep, Rasenshuriken training.

Guest: Yes, Irina is definitely falling for Naruto.

Guest: I actually had that part much longer, so I did shorten it.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

Avjuan37: I will.

Born2BeGodLike: Cool Name. wow, to think I was only in single digits a while ago. Time sped by quickly.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 24: The Fallout**

"What are chakra natures?" Naruto asked, head tilted to the side with his ears following gravity.

Kakashi's eye widened and then he face-palmed with a sigh.

'Okay, I guess I'll have to start from the beginning.' Kakashi thought as he removed his hand from his face and looked at his young pupil.

Kakashi's and Naruto's ears twitched as they heard someone walking through the nearby brush.

Koneko emerged from the bushes, with a bashful look on her face.

"Guess you caught me." She chuckled nervously.

"Koneko? Why are you here?" Naruto asked as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Well, you said you were going to finish my Moonwalk training now that I have finished learning how to walk on water, so isn't it better to do that now?" Koneko asked as she glanced at Kakashi.

"I did promise." Naruto said as he summoned a clone. "So, he will have to do."

Koneko slightly wilted, not wanting to train with a clone.

"Okay." Koneko muttered before she and the clone left, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

"So, chakra natures and chakra form?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Well, you know of the five elements." Kakashi started as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing the kanji for Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightning.

**Meanwhile…**

"Demonstrate to me that you can walk on water." C. Naruto said as he pointed at the small creek near him and Koneko.

Koneko nodded and with out even stopping, walked onto the water.

She did not sink or wobble.

"Good enough for you?" Koneko said as she ran across the water and then jumped, flipping two times before landing on land, next to Naruto.

"Perfect." C. Naruto congratulated, making Koneko smile. "Now for the hard part, Moonwalk."

He jumped in the air, and kicked off of it, as if he was jumping side to side on the air itself.

"What you do, is when you kick, you make a disk of chakra appear at your feet that combines with the air. That solidifies it for two seconds, allowing one to jump off of the air." C. Naruto said as he, like a pro, moved freely through the air. "Does that make sense?"

Koneko shook her head.

"Nope."

C. Naruto almost crashed onto the ground.

"Okay…" he said slightly defeated.

Koneko smiled as she rubbed C. Naruto's head.

"I'll give it a try." Koneko said before C. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, putting her on his shoulders.

"It's better if you practice forming the chakra platforms first before mixing movement and creation." C. Naruto said as he held Koneko, blushing at the feeling of her thighs on his head.

"Okay, Sensei." Koneko said as she focused chakra into her feet, taking the form of thin disks.

However, they vanished.

"Make some clones." C. Naruto said as he made four clones with what chakra he had.

Koneko made four clones, all of them on the Clone Naruto's shoulders, like her.

The five Koneko's spent their time practicing Moonwalk.

**Four Hours Later…**

Koneko gasped as the clones were popped, all their memories for the fifth time that day rushing back to her.

'I made some progress, about two months-worth or so.' Koneko thought as she got over her head ache. 'Okay, again.'

She jumped into the air, and formed the chakra under her foot, and kicked off, but instead of going up, Koneko fell to the ground.

'I'm making the disk, but it isn't strong enough…' Koneko thought as she wiped off her sweat, seeing a towel in front of her face, held by C. Naruto, who wore a proud smile as he popped the other clones.

"I think that is enough for today, Koneko." C. Naruto said proudly. "We can pick up tomorrow."

"Alright, Naruto." Koneko said as she took the towel and wiped off her face. "Thanks."

"No problem." C. Naruto said as he looked at his watch. 'The clones the Boss was using popped again, seems he is making some progress cutting the leaf with wind chakra, but I should leave now.'

"You going to pop?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, in a second." C. Naruto responded.

Koneko grabbed C. Naruto, and smashed their lips together, wrapping her leg around him to pull him into her.

Koneko moaned into his mouth as she gyrated onto him.

C. Naruto was surprised, but got into it as he wrapped his hands around her and opened his mouth, his tongue going into her mouth.

"I love you, Naruto." Koneko gasped out of breath as she separated from the clone.

"I love you too, Koneko." C. Naruto replied, his eyes partially lavender, before he popped, making Koneko collapse.

**With Naruto and Kakashi…**

Naruto and his clones became red in the face as the memories of the clone who was training Koneko finally popped into his head.

"Naruto, you alright?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book and saw the MASSIVE sea of clones and Naruto start to act fidgety and bashful.

"Nothing, Sensei." Naruto said as he tried to focus on cutting his leaf.

He was successful in making it three fourths of the way through the leaf.

All his clones, all one hundred and fifty of them, popped all together and overloaded Naruto's brain with knowledge.

"I think we will call that a night." Kakashi said as he saw how tired Naruto looked.

"One… more…time." Naruto gasped as he picked up a fresh leaf, putting it in his hands.

Kakashi watched as Naruto focused his chakra and then moved his hand.

"I… I DID IT!" Naruto shouted, holding up a clean-cut leaf in his hand before he collapsed.

Kakashi caught Naruto with his tail and then put Naruto over his shoulder, a very proud smile on his hidden face.

'You were able to cut the leaf under five hours.' Kakashi thought as he made his way to the house. 'You are going to be a monster when you finish this jutsu, Naruto.'

**Phenex House…**

"We're back." Kakashi said as he walked in with a sleeping Naruto.

"I'll take him to bed." Xenovia said, wearing a pair of flannel pajamas.

Kakashi handed Naruto to her before he headed into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"HOW WAS NARUTO'S TRAINING?" Lee shouted as he appeared before the tired Mink.

"He completed the first step, now he has to cut a waterfall, and then we will move to adding wind chakra to the Rasengan." Kakashi said calmly, while he had side stepped the Oni and opened the fridge.

"That is amazing." Lee said as he lifted his weights, which were several times heavier than they looked. "Will he finish before the end of the week?"

"I don't know, but I would be very surprised." Kakashi said as he pulled out a comical looking leg of lamb and closed the fridge, his tail wagging and his mask staining with drool a bit as he left for his room to eat.

Lee swapped the weights to his feet and started to vertical push-ups.

**Next Morning…**

Naruto, who was naked, was very warm as he felt himself starting to wake to the sound of his alarm.

It was a school day morning, so he had set his phone alarm the day before.

He tapped around for his phone, his hand slapping against something very soft and squishy.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard a moan before his alarm was turned off and the bed shifted.

"Morning… Naruto."

Naruto cracked his eyes open and saw Xenovia, wiping her eyes.

Naruto stiffened, his breathing hitched, eyes partially lavender and his tail wagging.

Xenovia was not naked, far from it. She was still wearing her flannel pajamas, the first two buttons undone and showing the top of her breasts.

No, what got Naruto excited, was the pair of leopard ears on her head.

"Xenovia…" Naruto tiredly said as he stared. "What's with the… ears?"

Xenovia reached up and felt the left ear, blushing a bit.

"Well, I got a leopard costume while you were in Kyoto, and I felt self-conscious about it but I like the ears and I wanted you to see them." Xenovia said nervously as the ears twitched to the sound of Naruto's breathing, as if they were real leopard ears.

Naruto wanted to nibble them.

He purred as he looked at Xenovia like a predator.

"Naruto?" Xenovia asked nervously when she noticed his gaze, and what it held.

"Naruto." Ravel's voice said from the other side of his door. "Breakfast is going to be ready in twenty minutes, please get prepared for school."

Xenovia felt relief at this, seeing as Naruto was knocked out of his haze.

"O… Okay." he said before looking at Xenovia. "I like the ears."

Xenovia blushed before pulling him into her breasts.

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia thanked before she hopped out of his bed and walked out, pep in her step.

**Skip…**

Naruto, now showered and dressed with his pelt, knelt near Ameyuri and Gilga's food bowls as he opened the can of wet dog food for them.

The two pups watching in anticipation as he scooped it out before letting them eat.

Naruto smiled as he ran his hands through their soft fur.

"Slow down you two." Ravel said as she walked past them with breakfast.

The two grim yipped, letting her know they heard her and continued to eat, now in a slower pace.

"Breakfast is served." Ravel said as she served everyone.

Breakfast: Muffins and waffles with sliced strawberries.

Along with an extra-large bottle of syrup and a platter of butter.

Koneko dug in with youthful vigor, followed and slightly challenged by Lee.

Ravel and Kakashi ate at a moderate pace, his mask pulled down to his neck, careful to not shed his fur on the table and their food.

Naruto ate slightly fast, enjoying every bite.

"Sorry, I had a complication. Thanks for breakfast." Xenovia said as she entered the kitchen, her book bag being placed on the counter as she picked up a waffle.

She was still wearing her leopard ears with her school uniform.

It was now spring time, and so the students of Kuoh Academy had shed their winter jackets and Sweater vests in favor of just their white, striped shirts with their pants/skirts.

Naruto was actually sad by this as he wouldn't be wearing the fox hoodie jacket Koneko made him, but accepted that fact.

"What's with the ears?" Ravel asked, slightly irritated as she saw Naruto's locked on gaze on said ears.

"Oh, I wanted to try something… new." Xenovia said 'innocently'.

'Bullshit.' Koneko thought as she finished her breakfast.

Lee finished shortly thereafter, his horn vanishing from his forehead.

"YOSH, NOW THAT BREAKFAST IS COMPLETE, I WILL RUN TO SCHOOL ON MY HANDS!" Lee shouted as he grabbed his book bag and exited the building, throwing his bag in the air before getting on his hands, the bag hooking onto his foot before he took off.

"He is cool." Naruto said in awe as he finished his breakfast.

"Though school doesn't start for another three hours." Kakashi said as he put his dishes in the sink. "I will be going. I have classes to plan."

"See you later, Kakashi." Ravel said to her Pawn.

"Later." Kakashi said as he applied his transformation before leaving the house.

"So, what's with the ears?" Koneko asked, knowing she was being a smart ass.

"It adds to my…" Xenovia said before she insultingly made a cat gesture of licking the back of her hand and then rubbing it against one of the ears. "Sexiness."

Naruto looked at his food, nearly finished, trying not to look.

Ravel and Koneko saw this and glared at Xenovia, who smiled cheekily.

"Anyway, I think I should get this out of the way now, and not do it at school." Xenovia said as she walked over to Naruto and pecked his lips.

Naruto's tail wagged, thumping against the back of his chair as his face became red.

"I won't be able to spend much time with you, because we are in different grades, so I will do this every morning before we leave." Xenovia said sensually into Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt his spine tingle before he shot out of his chair and grabbed his bag.

"Look at the time, school is about to start, LATER!" he shouted quickly before taking off in the cool brisk air.

"He remembers we have under three hours before school starts… right?" Ravel asked as the three girls watched Naruto run down the street through the window.

"I think I bothered him to much." Xenovia said guiltily.

"Since Naruto is gone, there is something I want to talk to the two of you about." Koneko said seriously as she looked at her love rivals, who became serious as well. "Who is going to mount him next?"

**Meanwhile…**

Irina was running.

Her body covered in sweat as she slowed her pace.

She was wearing a sports bra and shorts.

Irina had woken up earlier than usual and decided to take a run before getting ready for school.

'Its so nice out right now.' Irina thought as she slowed down to a walk. 'No, I forgot my water.'

Irina almost gave up, but saw a water fountain.

She started it up and drank from it, only to get ran into.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

Irina blinked and saw Naruto, ready for school, on top of her.

"You okay, Irina? You stink." He said as he smelled her sweat.

"That's rude." Irina replied in an embarrassed huff before she moved to get up, Naruto removing himself to let her stand. "And I'm fine."

"Irina, I'm sorry about the clothing." Naruto apologized. "If I did something to anger you, please tell me."

Irina felt guilt and sadness chill her body as she heard the sadness in Naruto's tone.

"Naruto, you did nothing wrong." Irina said as she motioned him to follow her, which he did as she started to jog. "I just have a lot on my mind, and the clothing… could you hold onto it for a while?"

"Sure." Naruto said breathlessly.

They jogged in silence for a few minutes before arriving at Irina's apartment.

"I'm going to get ready for school, please help yourself to something to eat if you feel hungry." Irina said as she grabbed her towels, uniform, and a few other things before going to her bathroom.

Naruto sat on the floor, looking around.

'This is Irina's apartment.' Naruto thought as he looked around. 'It's pretty much how I imagined it.'

Irina's apartment was a little bare.

It had what she needed, and a cross on the wall.

Besides that, nothing much. But there felt like she was trying to add more now that she was adjusting.

The water in the bathroom started, causing Naruto's ears to twitch at the noise.

Naruto covered his head with his pelt.

'No… why am I even here?' He thought before glaring at the author. 'Pervert.'

Bratja blew a raspberry at Naruto.

**Meanwhile…**

Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko were washing the dishes.

"Why do you want to talk about… sex… order?" Ravel said with steam puffing out of her ears.

"Because, we are apart of a harem, and who ever goes first, is the head." Koneko said as she pointed at Ravel, then to Xenovia. "Yes, Kuroka may have taken Naruto's first, but the Harem Leader position hasn't been filled by us, who are in the harem, thus, Kuroka doesn't count."

Koneko took a deep breath to regain it.

"Therefore, in all fairness, we should not try to trick each other and try to get ahead of each other, so we need to establish who will be the leader with words, this way, no one gets hurt, especially Naruto." Koneko finished.

"She does have a point." Xenovia agreed as she scratched her cheek, getting some soap suds on her cheek. "We don't want to hurt Naruto."

"I… Okay, I agree on that last part, but what would we do to decide who is female Harem Lead?" Ravel asked, so uncomfortable with the topic.

"I don't know, but it can't be a fight." Koneko replied. "We would probably kill each other."

"Yeah, no fighting." Ravel said, knowing that of the three of them, she was the physically weakest of them. Unless she used Ameyuri or Gilga to enhance herself, she would stand no chance in a brawl.

"What about Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Xenovia suggested as she made the three hand forms of each item. "It's safe, no one gets hurt, and it is all luck based, so its fair for all parties."

"Good idea, but its cliché." Bratja shouts in the background.

"Did you guys hear something?" Ravel said as she looked around in confusion.

"I heard that too." Xenovia chirped as she looked around.

"It might have been your… imagination." Koneko said as she knew telling Xenovia and Ravel the truth would destroy them. "What should we do?"

"Maybe have an Uno game?" Ravel said.

"No, that was in Ghoul of Gremory, we aren't repeating it." Koneko said as she waved her hand.

"What?"

"Nothing." Koneko said in an emotionless voice. "Next idea."

"How about video game high score?" Ravel said as she pointed towards the Nintendo Switch and PS4 connected to the living room TV. "We have a lot of the retro-Nintendo games on Switch, and they work with high-score systems."

"Okay, Ninten-ho, you are on." Koneko said as she threw the metaphorical gauntlet.

**Meanwhile…**

Irina was making herself breakfast, simple bacon and eggs.

"You sure you don't want any, Naruto?" Irina asked again, her hair being held by a floral hair clip she had to keep it out of her eyes due to it having grown a bit since Kuma cut it.

"Yeah, I had a big breakfast." Naruto said as he played a clone in Yugioh, with him having multiple decks on hand just in case.

"Alright." Irina said as she went back to cooking.

'WHAT AM I DOING?' Irina mentally yelled at herself. 'YOUR BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND IS OVER AND YOU ARE ASKING HIM ABOUT FOOD LIKE A HOUSEWIFE?'

Irina felt like she was going to snap as she removed the bacon from the grease and set it on some paper towels to drain.

She took a piece of bread, cut a hole in it with a cup and put it in the pan before cracking an egg, placing the white and yolk in the hole of the bread.

Basic Egg in a Hole with Bacon.

Irina set her breakfast on a plate and poured some milk.

'Thank you for this delicious meal, lord in Heaven.' Irina thought, getting a head ache before she dug into her breakfast.

Naruto heard her start to eat and continued to play against his clone in silence. Since the decks were his, Naruto knew the cards, so they didn't need to speak their strategies to explain what they were doing.

Silence, besides the small sounds of metal on porcelain and paper on wood, was pregnant.

"Is this what you do normally for breakfast?" Naruto asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Not all the time, but it is one of my favorites." Irina answered as she smiled before taking another bite.

"It looks good." Naruto said as he glanced at her breakfast.

"Want to try some?" Irina asked, blinking nervously as she realized what she asked.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Irina said as she cut a piece of bacon and her main dish and placed it on a napkin for him.

"Thank you, Irina." Naruto said as he took the napkin and plopped the food into his mouth. 'Delicious…'

Irina smiled as she saw the look on Naruto's face.

Her eyes widened.

'IDIOT!' Irina thought as she slammed her head into the table.

"Irina, you okay?" Naruto asked as he saw steam raise from her bleeding forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Irina said blandly before she took a drink from her glass of milk. "Just peachy."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto asked niavely. "To be peachy? Does that make me a peach? Or does it mean something like 'everything is fine, okay, alright'?"

"The latter." Irina answered as she finished her food, checking the clock on the wall. "Come on, we have to leave soon."

Naruto popped his clone and grabbed all his cards, putting them away in their boxes as Irina did the dishes.

They grabbed their book bags and left the apartment.

"Hey."

Naruto and Irina looked over the railing, since Irina lives on the second floor, and saw Asia and Issei.

"Morning." Naruto said as he waved at the two of them.

"Naruto? That's a surprise." Issei said as Irina and Naruto made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I was going to school early and ran into Irina." Naruto said as he highfived Issei and hugged Asia. "You have a good morning so far?"

"Yeah, but Buchou couldn't come with us due to having something urgent this morning." Issei pouted as he deflated a bit. "I wish I could have walked with her…"

Asia's cheeks puffed out and she pinched Issei's side, hard.

Issei did his best to keep his pain hidden, but failed when Asia twisted.

"OW!"

**Meanwhile…**

"DAMN YOU KONEKO!" Ravel shouted as she, Xenovia, and Koneko ran as fast as they could.

Their match had taken too long and now they were running to get to school.

"NOT MY FAULT, RAVEL!" Koneko shouted back as they turned the corner and saw the gates of Kuoh Academy, the gate attendant walking out and grasping the closing gate.

"MOVE!" Xenovia shouted as she started running again, despite how tired she was feeling.

Ravel and Koneko followed close behind.

The gate was getting closer and closer to closing and that would mean they would get detention of they were late.

With the power of devils and anime protagonists on their side, the three girls were barely able to slip behind the attendant unnoticed and enter the building just as the gate closed, giving them time to breathe as they now had six minutes to change their shoes and get to class.

**Meanwhile…**

Asia, Irina, Issei, and Naruto walked to the Year 2 classrooms.

"I'll be right in." Irina said as she watched Asia and Issei go in.

"Alright." Issei said as he went to his seat with Asia saying good bye to Naruto.

Irina looked at the shorter boy next to her.

"Naruto, this morning was fun, but let's keep the details to ourselves, okay?" Irina asked, basically begging him, to keep quiet.

"Okay." Naruto said, not skipping a beat. "If you want it a secret, then I will do just that."

Irina felt the world freeze.

Her body was pulsing with such warm feelings as she looked at Naruto, and hearing him say that he would keep this secret, made these feelings hotter.

Naruto started to turn to go to class but was grabbed by Irina and pulled in.

"Hey, Irina." Xenovia said as she saw Irina's back. "What's…"

Xenovia stopped, gasping at what she was seeing.

Naruto had a look of confusion and panic as Irina held him still with her lips smacking against his.

"Irina…" Xenovia said quietly.

Irina opened her eyes and saw Xenovia, making her jump away from Naruto, who was as still as a statue while Irina's back hit the wall.

"Xenovia…" Irina said in a panic. "Please… I can explain."

Xenovia, for the first time in a long time, was dumbfounded.

Not saying a word, Xenovia walked past Irina, grabbed Naruto, and walked away with the boy.

"Xenovia, please let me explain." Irina said as she grabbed Xenovia's opposite arm, only to feel Xenovia push her away.

Xenovia turned her head to face Irina as she walked away with Naruto.

The cold, and unyielding rage within her glare had stopped Irina in her tracks, keeping her from pursuing them further.

Irina started to tear up as she realized what she had done as Xenovia turned her head to face forward and continued to walk away.

**Class 1, A…**

Ravel and Koneko sat in class as the teacher called attendance.

'Where is Naruto?' Ravel thought as she looked at the door. 'He should have been here long before we were.'

The teacher finished calling role and looked over the class, seeing that Naruto and two other students hadn't shown up.

"Well, I guess I'll start without them then." The teacher said as he announced what they were going to be studying.

**Elsewhere in Kuoh…**

Azazel walked out of a movie theater, thoroughly happy with his decision to go.

"Azazel."

Said fallen looked and saw Sengoku.

"Hey, it's the old stuffy Buddha." Azazel said in agitation before he started walking in the opposite direction.

"I am here to inform you that we the Yokai faction will be apart of the Faction Meeting." Sengoku stated as he looked at the Governor-General's back.

"I see." Azazel said as he kept walking.

'That man is such a child.' Sengoku thought before he took his leave. 'How he became the leader of the Grigori is beyond me. But it also explains why Kokabiel would want to defect.'

**Heaven…**

"What a wonderful idea." Michael said as Griselda and Yasaka stood before him. "I would appreciate your faction's presence in the meeting, Lady Yasaka."

"I am honored to have your blessing, Lord Michael." Yasaka replied with a polite bow before she turned to Griselda. "May I ask how Shibuki is holding up?"

Griselda was sort of surprised.

"I am adjusting to the recoil as I use it." Griselda responded. "Besides that, nothing is wrong with the sword."

"Thank you." Yasaka said with a smile. "Are you also going?"

"Going where?"

"To Parent's Day?"

**Back in Kuoh…**

Xenovia sits down in the ORC club room, leaving her and Naruto all alone.

Said werefox was still in his shocked state, his body now positioned to sit, like a toy.

"Naruto… You okay?" Xenovia asked worriedly, gently poking him.

"No…" Naruto answered as he kept his thousand-yard stare. "I'm so confused."

"It's going to be fine." Xenovia said as she tried to keep her own shock at bay.

"No, it's not." Naruto said as he gripped his hair, nearly ripping it out. "Irina… I… I don't know what to feel. I mean… should I have enjoyed the kiss, or should I be completely disgusted?"

Naruto felt his head start to ache from the sharp pain, his eye twitching as he groaned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted.

Xenovia watched Naruto start to enter a panic attack as he started to transform.

Xenovia placed her hand on his head, right between his hands.

She cleared her throat.

(Lilium Acapella by Nakansta)

_"Os __iusti meditabitur sapientiam,__  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium."_

Naruto listened to Xenovia sing, his heart easing from his anxiety.

"You feeling better?" Xenovia asked, her eyes filled with concern as she moved her hand to touch his cheek.

"Yes." Naruto said as he leaned into her touch. "Thank you, Xenovia."

Xenovia let out a sigh of relief, and pulled Naruto into her lap.

"Any time, Naruto." Xenovia said as she hugged him from behind. "I love you, so don't be afraid to come to me for anything."

Naruto nodded into her.

'I fixed the damage you caused,' Xenovia thought negatively as she ran her hand through Naruto's hair. 'Irina.'

**Underworld, Bael Territory…**

Kuisha sneezed, violently at that.

"Excuse me." She said as she wiped her nose.

Suddenly, Kuisha's body was filled with dread and agitation. It felt like… someone was stepping on her turf.

"You okay?" Sairaorg asked, staying a decent distance away from Kuisha.

"Yes… just fine." Kuisha said, the feeling gone.

**Kuoh…**

Xenovia cuddled with Naruto, deciding to ditch class, but her hear still weighed heavy with resentment and anger towards Irina.

'I need to sort this out… afterschool.' Xenovia thought as she held Naruto to her heart, allowing him to heart it beat in her chest.

Naruto, despite knowing they were ditching, didn't want to leave his comfort area at the moment, or at all.

Take your pick.

He was safe here, and if he left, he might run into Irina again, and he doesn't want to cause any trouble for Sona or Rias, and a panic attack altercation would cause lots of trouble.

"Xenovia…" Naruto mumbled. "We need to leave. Lunch is almost here, and Rias's Peerage will most likely come here for lunch."

"You are right." Xenovia said as she stood up, carrying the werefox, who barely weighed much, especially with her Rook strength helping her. "Let's go home."

Naruto nodded into her chest, and they escaped school with Xenovia flying off campus from the roof.

Risky?

Yes.

Worth it.

Most definitely.

**Skip, Lunch…**

"Where is Naruto?" Sona shouted at Rias and Ravel. "If he is missing, Kuisha and Sairaorg will kill us, family or not."

"I know, but…" Rias said before she was interrupted by Irina bursting into tears.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Irina cried out, her face in her hands. "I'M THE REASON WHY THEY ARE GONE!"

"It's okay, Irina, here, have a tissue." Akeno said as she handed the box to Irina, who blew her nose and wiped her tears with them.

"Thank you…" Irina whispered before she took more.

"What happened?" Rias asked her Knight, everyone's eyes on Irina, making it harder for the girl to say anything.

"I… I…" Irina said, taking several minutes to get her words out, but recapped her morning to everyone, spilling the secret she initially wanted to keep, but knew it was better to tell them the truth. "… I then kissed him. Then Xenovia appeared. I tried to explain, but she walked off with Naruto, and I haven't seen them since."

Akeno, Asia, Ravel, and Koneko were holding Irina's hands, giving her as much support and comfort as possible.

Yes, Ravel and Koneko weren't happy with Irina kissing their boyfriend, but she didn't deserve to feel this bad.

"Okay, now we know why they are missing, but we need to find them."

"I could help with that." Kakashi said, having walked in with Lee half way through Irina's explanation, getting the gist of what is going on.

Before anyone could respond, Irina's phone went off.

Irina opened it and saw she got a text from Xenovia.

_Meet me after school in the woods on the outskirts of Kuoh. Come alone. _

_~Xenovia._

**Chapter 24, DONE!**

**Yes, I redid the Elfen Lied Lilium thing from Ghoul of Gremory. My story, my rules. Besides, it isn't random, I had Xenovia and Naruto recite the ending after Naruto groped Xenovia. **

**Well, Irina and Xenovia are having a spat, and over Naruto too. How…. Fun. **

**I hope I was able to help keep your spirits up, even if a little. If you enjoyed, please, review and let me know how you feel. Even if you hated it.**


	25. Confrontation Contemplation

**_Original Posted On: April. 7, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Indra-otsutsuki01: SHHH! Don't say her name. Yes, she is.

AxeMan18: Which one, there were about… three? Two for sure. Yeah, Irina in hot water, but how hot is it do you think?

Calderoneric758: Lol. Don't worry, I won't do them for main story stuff, maybe Omakes, but I sort of went with my gut for some laughs. That's all for the fourth wall breaks. And I love Death Battle too.

Draegoon: Oh, yeah, a Boosted Rasenshuriken will be OP when both Naruto and Issei master their powers better later on. No, many people hated the fourth wall breaks. Yeah, Irina is being added to Naruto's harem, but it won't be an immediate thing, she will find the right moment before telling Naruto she wants to be with him. Food for thought: If Lucci hit Kuma's Paw-Pads with his Rokuogan, do you think Lucci could be able to cancel it out with another Rokuogan?

Emn93: Naruto doesn't know Oodama Rasengan yet. He may be able to use senjutsu, but he isn't a master yet, so no Oodama yet. To be honest, I could barely write this chapter. Not that I'm burning out, but with work and constantly being metaphorically hit with other people's problems, I was wearing out and constantly feeling exhausted. It was thanks to Crowfeast, Heckelman88, xhope14x, and Tachyon99 that I was able to write anything. Hopefully you can enjoy the chapter.

Avjuan37: I will.

Demon87: Thank you.

Primarx: You're welcome.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you man.

Dig Sadler: Yeah, you are right, Ravel would have told Xenovia and Koneko, but with everything that happened with Sasori, she forgot. Under normal circumstances, yes, Xenovia would have accepted Irina in, but this is my story.

Guest: Kuma's Paw-Pads are basically what you asked. I have some other One Piece characters that will be Paramecia users, but I have to research them more carefully before deciding on who will be in the story.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 25: Confrontation Contemplation**

Irina stared at the text Xenovia sent her, her eyes wide in dread and worry.

'What should I do?' Irina thought as Koneko looked at Irina's phone screen.

"Why would Xenovia want you to go to Kuoh's outskirts?" Koneko asked.

Irina put her phone in sleep mode and stood up.

"I don't know." Irina said as she walked towards the door. "But I need to talk to her."

**Meanwhile…**

Xenovia left the house, Naruto having taken a nap before she left, and made her way to the woods.

She was wearing a warm sweater with a thick shirt and a scarf. She wore a skirt and leggings that acted as leg warmers.

Xenovia walked in silence, her face baring a look of uncertainty, while carrying a bag.

'I need to get answers.' Xenovia thought as a cold wind blew across the street.

It was the start of spring, so the mornings and evenings were becoming a frigid cold.

Xenovia made her way, ignoring the winds as she headed towards the area of her choice.

Little did she know that Irina was currently making her own way to the forest.

**ORC Clubroom…**

"Should we be worried?" Kiba asked as he and Akeno walked home, their places somewhat near each other.

"About Irina?" Akeno asked, not in her usual seductive tone, but one of a superior worried about their subordinate. "I am very worried about her. She hasn't had any suicidal actions lately, meaning she should be making progress. But if this thing with Xenovia and Naruto explodes, then Irina might relapse."

Kiba bit his lip.

"Do you think we should intervene?"

"No, Rias's familiar is following Irina, so we will be able to know what happened." Akeno said before pausing in her movement. "Although…"

**Forest…**

Xenovia arrived near the forest and leaned against one of the many trees.

She didn't have to wait long before Irina arrived, still in her school uniform, and saw her best friend.

"Irina." Xenovia said as she pushed off of the tree and started to walk into the forest. "Follow me."

Irina picked up her speed and slowed when she caught up to Xenovia, walking beside her.

"Xenovia…" Irina said slowly before steeling her resolve. "I want to talk about what happened earlier today."

"I do to." Xenovia said as she kept her tone slightly emotionless.

There was a silence between them.

"Xenovia, I kissed Naruto, because I feel… I have started having these strong emotional feelings for him, and I acted upon them today." Irina said, slipping in her speech from the look of hurt Xenovia sent her.

"I can see that now." Xenovia said as she stopped walking, the dam holding her emotions breaking. "But you told me that you liked Issei, so why the sudden change? I thought that you would support me in my quest to be with Naruto, now here you are saying you want him too."

Xenovia started to tear up.

"I feel like you are trying to hurt me with this, its overwhelming." Xenovia hiccupped. She was shaking with silent fury. "So, I am going to take this out the best way I know."

"What does that mean?" Irina asked, worried at what the answer would have been.

Xenovia summoned Durandal, her clothing vanishing and being replaced with the new battle outfit Naruto gave her.

"What the fuck do you think?" Xenovia said as she pointed her blade at her friend before throwing her small bag. "We are going to spar, get changed."

Irina opened the bag and found her battle uniform Naruto had made for her.

Irina didn't want to do this, but this was a situation she created, so she was compelled to finish what she started as she summoned Hiramekarei as the uniform appeared on Irina through magic, like Xenovia.

(Insert TFS's Day of Fate, optional)

"Alright, Xenovia." Irina said as she channeled magic into her weapon, causing Hiramekarei's blade slightly glowing.

Xenovia was slightly surprised at the look of Hiramekarei, but shook it off as the two of them entered the sparing stance that they were taught in their exorcist training.

"Ready?" Xenovia asked.

Irina took initiative and swung Hiramekarei, clashing against Durandal, the magic coating it keeping it safe from the destructive force Durandal had.

Xenovia planted her foot behind her, to keep her balance before she slanted her sword to slip under Hiramekarei and free Durandal before hitting the fish looking sword in Irina's hands.

Irina blocked.

They were sparing, so no vital shots.

"How long?" Xenovia asked emotionally. "How long have you been interested in Naruto?"

Irina pushed Xenovia back and countered.

"If I was to put a specific time, it would be shortly after the Kokabiel incident, but it wasn't until recently that I started to consciously realize it." Irina answered as she put Xenovia on the defensive.

Xenovia blocked, taking notice how weak the strike was, and the sweat on Irina's hands from the few minutes they had been sparring.

'She isn't use to that sword. It might be heavy. Figures, Irina always used swords that were medium to light in weight.' Xenovia thought before she used her Rook enhanced defense and blocked Hiramekarei with her arm, making a small scrape.

Xenovia swung Durandal, single handed, at Irina, who used her Knight speed and dodged before spinning around and striking Xenovia in the side.

Which did nothing but annoy the Rook of Phenex.

"You told me once you loved Issei, so why the sudden change?" Xenovia asked as she and Irina stepped back from each other.

"I… I'm not to sure myself." Irina answered honestly as she lifted the heavy sword to her side. "I am just as confused as you are. I didn't want to fall in love with Naruto, but his kindness and constant pushing… it just sort of happened."

Irina got in close, and slashed diagonally at Xenovia, who blocked with the flat of Durandal.

However, Irina muttered something Xenovia couldn't make out quite well, and the magic within Hiramekarei bloomed and took the form of a hook, surprising the Rook enough to loosen her grip.

Irina swiped down, hard, and pulled Durandal out of Xenovia's hands and away from her before the magic hook dissipated and Irina stepped aside.

"Get your sword." Irina gasped, her breathing disrupted.

What she didn't expect was for Xenovia to ball up her fist and throw a punch for her face.

Irina felt a full force punch from a Rook enhanced Xenovia.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT!" Xenovia shouted as she put a spin to her momentum, making Irina spin, nearly loosing her grip on Hiramekarei.

Irina felt her world spinning as she propped herself to stay up.

"I HAVE LOVED HIM FOR YEARS, AND HE SHOWS YOU SOME KINDNESS AND YOU JUST FALL FOR HIM?" Xenovia shouted before she pulled herself away and grabbed Durandal.

"I SAID IT WASN'T MY INTENTION TO FALL FOR HIM!" Irina shouted back. "I JUST HAPPENED THAT HE SWEPT ME OFF MY FEET!"

They clashed, swinging their swords with the intent of just hitting their swords.

"HOW… MUCH… DO… YOU LIKE NARUTO!" Xenovia asked as sparks shot from their blades.

"ENOUGH TO POSSIBLY SEE A FUTURE WITH HIM IF THINGS WORK OUT!" Irina responded.

"FINE!" Xenovia shouted back, channeling as much power into Durandal subconsciously.

Irina responded in kind, releasing the stored magic in Hiramekarei, forming a serrated blade.

Both young women swung their swords, only for Kubikiribocho to land between them and they hit it instead.

The massive mass of power in each blade backfired onto their users.

Thankfully, with their clothing being made with chakra in them, the girl's clothing didn't rip or shred apart from this.

Xenovia and Irina were blown backwards, dropping their weapons.

"I think that was a little too much for a simple sparring match."

Xenovia propped herself up and saw Kakashi standing atop Kubikiribocho's pommel.

Irina groaned as she propped herself up and then sat up.

Both of them were short of breath.

"I understand you two are having issues at the moment but this isn't the healthiest of ways to go about dealing with it." Kakashi stated as he resealed his sword and picked up Durandal and Hiramekarei. "I'll be taking these, just to be safe."

"Hey." Xenovia whined as she saw her sword and Hiramekarei vanish.

Kakashi didn't acknowledge her as he walked away.

"Talk it out like adults and only then I'll give them back." Kakashi said as he returned home.

Irina and Xenovia, now alone and weaponless, sat in silence.

"Xenovia," Irina said to break the uncomfortable silence. "I… I am still very confused about this situation. When I realized I was starting to fall for Naruto, I was horrified, and I did what I could to remind myself that Naruto is yours. But the more time I spent with him, the more I started to love him."

Xenovia pulled her legs into herself, propping her head onto her knees.

"I see." Xenovia said tiredly. "That makes sense. He does have that effect on people."

Irina scooted over and leaned into Xenovia, who flinched at her touch.

"I know this is overwhelming, but… may I try to find love with Naruto alongside you, Ravel, and Koneko?" Irina asked, red in the face.

Xenovia didn't say a word, but nodded her head as she leaned into Irina.

Irina smiled weakly as the two silently rested against the each other.

**Meanwhile…**

Issei felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head.

"You okay, Issei?" Asia asked as she noticed his wince.

"Yeah, but I felt a disturbance in the hentai." Issei responded with a long distant stare.

Asia poked Issei in the ribs with her pencil.

Hard.

**With Rias…**

Rias listened to her tiny bat familiar recall the sparring match between Xenovia and Irina.

'Thank God they are okay.' Rias thought as she felt her familiar nuzzle against her hand before vanishing back to the familiar forest. 'I was honestly worried about both of them, but it seems their issue is worked out.'

Rias tapped her desk before looking outside the window.

'Why am I still on edge about this. Or is it something that is yet to happen?' Rias thought before she went home.

**Phenex house…**

Xenovia winced as Koneko applied rubbing alcohol to her scrapes.

"Oh, you big baby." Koneko said as she applied some force into the limb, making it hurt more.

"Koneko, be nice." Ravel said as she bandaged up Irina.

Koneko ignored Ravel as she started applying bandages to Xenovia.

"Where is Naruto?" Koneko asked, noticing the werefox wasn't with them.

She wanted to continue her Moonwalk training with him, having made progress to the point she can create the chakra platforms.

"Kakashi came by earlier and took him somewhere." Lee said as he was doing crunches. "He said it was the next step in his Rasengan training."

Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, and Koneko quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Lee?" Koneko asked in confusion. "I thought Naruto mastered the Rasengan."

**Niagara Falls…**

"Now, you will cut this water fall." Kakashi said after making a long column of earth go across the large waterfall. "Only using wind chakra."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"It is what is necessary, Naruto." Kakashi explained.

Naruto grumbled as he summoned over two hundred clones, spanning over three-fourths of the waterfall's length.

Kakashi watched carefully as the Naruto's tried to cut the water with their wind chakra.

**Next Morning…**

Naruto's hands stung like crazy.

They were shaking and every single movement, no matter how small, hurt.

"Naruto, you want me to get Asia to heal your hands?" Koneko asked as she noticed the pain he was going through.

"No… I'm fine." Naruto said with gritted teeth.

Yes, he had accelerated healing, but with injuries like this, he would need more time to heal.

"I hope you can get better soon, Naruto." Irina said with concern, having spent the night.

Naruto felt all bubbly in his stomach.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"What happened to you two?" Naruto asked as he saw the injuries Xenovia and Irina had.

"Oh, nothing much." Xenovia said as she looked at Irina. "Just a sparring match."

Irina laughed nervously.

"Alright." Naruto said before he finished eating. "Thank you for the food."

Kakashi and Naruto left again, since it was Saturday, for training.

"YOSH, I WON'T LET MY RIVAL OUTCLASS ME!" Lee shouted enthusiastically. "LADY RAVEL, I SHALL SPEND MY WEEKEND IN KYOTO WITH GAI-SENSEI."

"Alright Lee, be careful." Ravel said as her Knight ran upstairs and left the house with a small bag in his hands.

"He is a little much." Irina said as she took a bite.

"You get used to it." Ravel said with a nervous laugh.

"Being Lee's King meant she sort of had to." Koneko said with a smirk.

Ravel glared at her.

There was a whimper.

Ameyuri and Gilga, having finished their breakfast, held their leashes in their mouths as they pawed Ravel's leg.

They wanted to go on a walk.

"Oh, okay." Ravel said motherly as she petted their heads before finishing her breakfast and leaving the house, having grabbed some poo-bags and water for the grim.

The house now had Xenovia, Irina, and Koneko alone.

"I'm going to go train in my Moonwalk, later gators." Koneko said before she left the table.

Xenovia and Irina were now alone with Nero, who was resting in her tiny bird nest on the bookshelf.

"So," Xenovia said nervously. "What can your new sword do?"

**Niagara Falls…**

Naruto panted along with all his clones.

They were wearing swimming trunks as the water's spray beat down on them while Kakashi wore a rubber rain outfit made for yokai.

He didn't want his fur to frizz up. It is a pain in the tail to fix.

As he watched Naruto train, Kakashi pulled out his cellphone and typed a message to Yasaka, letting her know Parent's Day was coming.

'I should message Naruto's King as well.' Kakashi thought as he messaged Sairaorg.

**Underworld, Bael Territory…**

"No, I think this curtain design is much better." Sairaorg said as he pointed towards the dark maroon.

"Of course, dusty and dreary drapes for a dreary and dusty old man." Kuisha jabbed, getting a displeased look from Sairaorg. "I'm not budging on this."

Sairaorg was about to reply, when his phone suddenly rang.

He opened it and saw a text from Kakashi.

_Just wanted to let you know, Parent's Day is this Monday. Naruto would like it if you were able to come._

_~Kakashi_

Sairaorg showed Kuisha the text.

Her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Oh, can we go, Sairaorg? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Kuisha asked all giddily.

She had been waiting for this day, or at least a day like it.

"Of course," Sairaorg started to say, before his phone went off again, this time some one was calling him. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sairaorg."

"Hey, Magdaran." Sairaorg replied to his brother. "How have you been?"

"I have been good, though right now, not so much." Magdaran replied, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"What's the problem?" Sairaorg said in a serious tone.

"I accidently dropped one of my more… dangerous plants. When I was cleaning up, I accidently pricked my hand on one of its barbs, now my hand is starting to rot. I need your help getting the herb that can help heal this injury." Magdaran begged, hating the fact he was bothering Sairaorg.

Yes, Magdaran had hated Sairaorg in the past, but after his older brother saved his life, that was no longer the case.

It was more of a… sibling rivalry full of love and care.

"Okay, what is the herb and where can we get it?" Sairaorg asked.

"You won't like the answer."

"What?"

"It's a special herb that herbivore and omnivore dragons eat and its located in a section of the Dragon Mountains."

Sairaorg and Kuisha blinked.

"THE DRAGON MOUNTAIN? THAT THING WILL TAKE TWO DAYS TO SCALE UP AND DOWN!" Sairaorg shouted into his phone, making Kuisha jump from the suddenness of his shout and the information she just heard her King say, a small amount of realization hitting her.

A realization she did NOT like.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I need that herb." Magdaran begged.

Sairaorg wanted to tell his brother to fuck off, but knew he should help.

"Alright, we will leave shortly. What is the herb?" Sairaorg asked through partially grit teeth.

"Oh, thank you, brother." Magdaran said thankfully as he told Sairaorg the name of the herb and explained what it looked like.

Kuisha listened in and because depressed, squatting down as she ran her finger across the floor.

'I guess no parent's day for us…' She thought sadly as she teared up a bit.

**Skip, Monday Morning…**

Issei and Asia walked down the street.

"Morning, Naruto." Issei said loudly as he waved at the werefox, Irina, and his roommates.

Kakashi having left for school early, being a teacher and all.

"Morning, Issei." Naruto said as he waved back, revealing his hands were bandaged.

"Naruto what happened to your hands?" Asia said in concern as she took them in hers, her Twilight Healing rings appearing on her hands.

A green aura of magic appearing from them and enveloped Naruto's wounded hands.

"I was training with Kakashi all weekend." Naruto answered, sighing in relief. "I was almost able to cut the stupid waterfall in half, so it took me the two days to get that far. Kakashi then told me to cut rocks in half with the same method as cutting the leaf."

"Wait, cutting a waterfall?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Yeah for my training, I needed to do that." Naruto said excitedly. "I am still learning how, but I am getting close."

"Yes, you are, but you came home with a massive headache and were barely conscious." Koneko said as she pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Nya."

Everyone looked down and saw a scraggly black cat at their feet, rubbing against their legs.

"Nya~"

The cat licked the back of its paw and rubbed its head.

'Kuroka?' Naruto thought slightly panicked.

Koneko looked at this cat.

It smelled horrible, like it had jumped into a garbage dump and just walked out.

The cat purred as she rubbed herself against Koneko, meowing.

Naruto bent over and picked the cat up.

"Can we keep her?" He asked innocently as Kuroka played stupid and acted like a stray cat, wiggling and rubbing herself all over Naruto's arms.

"Sorry to say, but that is actually my cat."

The group turned and saw a young man with silver hair.

Naruto felt on edge instantly, his hidden ears and tail fur prickly.

However, he was calmed a bit by Kuroka.

"Oh, she is?" Naruto asked as he walked up to this person.

"Yes, she is." He said as he took Kuroka from Naruto. "Thank you. You see, she is an indoor cat, but she escapes when she gets out."

"Oh, I see." Naruto said before the area became tense as this man turned to look at Issei, magic swelling from this teen.

"My name is Vali, and I am the White Dragon Emperor, also known as the Vanishing Dragon." Vali announced.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, Xenovia and Irina summoned their swords, Lee, Koneko, and Naruto got in fighting stances.

Ravel and the grim protectively stood before Asia.

"Oh, don't make a scene, I'm not here to cause trouble." Val admitted as he recalled his magic. "I just wanted to see how my rival is doing. I mean, you should have been able to defeat Kokabiel. I saw that fight, and I feel insulted to know you are so weak. I mean, I wouldn't even need to use my Balance Breaker, no, I wouldn't even need to use my sacred gear to kill you here and now."

Issei growled.

Vali smirked before turning and leaving the group with a wave, taking an angrily meowing Kuroka away from her sister and fiancé.

"Issei, oh, did we stumble upon something?" Shera Hyoudo asked as she and her husband Gorou walked up behind them.

They were dressed in nice suit clothing.

"Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?" Asia asked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Gorou asked as he pulled out a video camera. "It's Parent's Day."

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did you have to ruin that, nya!" Kuroka yelled angrily as she returned to human form. "I was enjoying my time with Naruto, nya."

"You risked exposure." Vali said seriously, hands in his pockets as he walked.

Kuroka glared at him.

"And you didn't, nya?"

"Everyone still thinks I am with Azazel, so I am fine." Vali countered. "Learn to stay home, or else I'll neuter you."

Kuroka's fur stood on end as she felt the urge to kill her team leader.

"Fine, asshole, nya." Kuroka said as she walked off, in front of Vali, giving him a good view of her ass.

**'Enjoying the view, Vali?'** Albion asked jokingly, knowing his partner's ass appreciation.

Vali grumbled, burning Kuroka's ass into his memory before he walked off to do his own thing.

**Kuoh Academy…**

The Academy was hustling and bustling with life.

Parents meeting other parents and all that.

Naruto walked through the school with Koneko and Ravel, having separated from the others for class.

'No one is going to come for me.' Naruto thought as he walked in silent sadness. 'I forgot to message Sairaorg and Yasaka about this.'

"NARUTO!"

Said werefox was jumped, nearly falling, when Kunou jumped from his classroom and hugged him tightly.

"K-Kunou?" Naruto said in confusion as he wrapped his arms around the tiny kitsune, whose fox features were hidden under an illusion.

"Naruto, I missed you since you decided to live here in Kuoh." Kunou said slightly dramatically. "But the school called and reminded our mom about today."

'Mom?' Naruto, Ravel, and Koneko thought as Yasaka stepped out.

"Hello, Naruto." Yasaka said as she hugged Naruto. "How has my stepson been doing?"

'Stepson?' Naruto thought as Yasaka released him.

"Morning, Naruto, Ravel, Koneko." The homeroom teacher greeted them in the hallway. "Time to sit down. Class is about to start."

The three of them rushed in, seeing Jonathan and Layla Phenex stand next to Yasaka and Kunou.

'She called me stepson, so that must be how she and Kunou were allowed in, they are my 'step' family.' Naruto thought as he readied himself for class.

Ravel felt slight… no, major embarrassment as Jonathan pulled out a video camera.

**Class 2-A…**

Xenovia, Irina, Lee, Issei, and Asia made their way to their classroom.

'I wish my parents could be here.' Irina thought sadly.

She wanted to call them, but decided to push these feelings aside, not ready to face them yet.

"Xenovia, Irina."

Irina and Xenovia looked up and cold fear ice had been shoved down their shirts.

Standing before them was Griselda Quarta, wearing a dress suit, royal blue and gold.

Her short hair left alone.

The biggest difference was the scars on her eyes. They were carefully covered up in make up to hide them.

'Possibly to keep the other parents at ease.' Xenovia thought fearfully.

"What is wrong? Not going to say hello?" Griselda asked sternly, her arms opening. "Don't I get a hug after all this time apart, Xenovia."

Xenovia stiffened and walked up, accepting Griselda's hug, eyes widening in anxiety and fear.

'What will Naruto do when he finds out Griselda is here?' Xenovia thought before separating from Griselda.

"Griselda." Asia said politely and respectfully.

"Asia Argento." Griselda said politely.

Issei felt dumb but the tension was broken as Shera and Gorou introduced themselves to Griselda.

**Skip, Art Class…**

It was art time, and all the students of class 2-A were handed clay.

"Art is always what we put into it." The teacher said as he looked at his students hard at work. "Try making something important to you."

Asia hummed with a bright smile as she happily made a clay version of her familiar, Rassei.

Issei subconsciously made a mini Rias, perfect in every detail of the real Rias.

Irina and Xenovia stared at their clay, somewhat unsure of what to make.

Especially with Griselda watching them.

'What to do?' Xenovia questioned.

She was partially nervous due to Griselda's watchful eye, so she didn't feel comfortable making a miniature version of anything personal.

'Lord what should I do?' Xenovia thought again, nearly slamming her head into her desk.

Irina, on the other hand, started working on her project.

**Meanwhile, Class 1-A…**

It was art class for this class as well, and instead of clay, they were tasked with drawing.

Each student was going to present it after they were finished.

This class was going to take two hours, so it wasn't going to be rushed.

Koneko was drawing a herself and Naruto, as a couple with a family.

Ravel drew herself with Ameyuri and Gilga, much to the grims happiness.

Naruto, on the other hand, was very quiet.

His eyes holding a very sad and distant look as he drew.

Yasaka and Kunou could feel Naruto's chakra, and it was very sad.

Kunou was almost overwhelmed by it, but was kept from panicking by her mother.

**Class 2-A…**

"Alright, time to show your work." The teacher announced.

One by one the students went up and showed their pieces to the class and their family.

Issei blushed as he presented his Rias figure, which made Griselda wrinkle her nose and how vulgar it was, a nude woman being presented.

However, she did acknowledge this train of thought as a double standard, as she had no problem with such statues and paintings of the ancient artists like the Statue of David or the Birth of Aphrodite.

Asia showed off her Rassei figure.

Then Irina went up.

She presented an adorable little fox, laying on its belly, looking into a small pool of water, a very curious and amazed look on its face.

"This is my piece." Irina said nervously. "Importance wise, it reminds me of someone who is always curious about the world and is pushing forward."

Xenovia, Issei, Asia, and Griselda knew who she was talking about.

Irina moved to the side, taking her piece with her.

A few more students presented theirs before Xenovia went up.

Xenovia presented a fox, this time, it was sitting on its haunches, yawning.

"This is my piece." Xenovia said embarrassed, not knowing Irina would be presenting a fox as well. "It is important because it represents the necessity of rest and relaxation."

The rest of the class showed theirs, and soon the bell rang for lunch.

**Rewind, Class 1-A…**

"Alright class, it is time for presenting your artwork." Their teacher said as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Many students went up.

They presented their art and explained what it means to them, or their interpretation of it.

Koneko went up and blushed as she presented her ideal future with Naruto.

Ravel went up, presenting her drawing with Ameyuri and Gilga.

More students went up before Naruto went up and presented his.

Ravel, Koneko, and Yasaka had to keep from gasping.

They knew exactly who Naruto drew.

"Who is this, Naruto?" The teacher asked as he looked at the drawing.

"Well," Naruto said as he clenched his 'pants', his pelt, and looked at the drawing. "It's my mother, my birth mother."

Sitting against the base of a tree, was Kushina.

She had her head tilted to the side, as if she fell asleep. She wore a simple pull over dress. Her long hair flowing freely as it mixed into her five tails. On her head was her ears with them drooping to the side her head was leaning.

However, this might be seen as a happy thing, but when looking closer, one could see how sad it was.

The sky had been darkened and signs of rain drops were visible, save a single beam of light illuminating Kushina's body.

Her face had a few rain streaks, and there were two rain drops at her eyes, like she was crying.

Kunou, who didn't know about Naruto's mom, could feel a torrent of sad emotions spew from Naruto as he presented this picture, and had to hold Yasaka's hand.

"My mom died shortly after I was born." Naruto lied expertly, gripping his hidden pelt tightly. "I feel like this shows the light in the veil of darkness when we are overwhelmed. Everyone can feel overwhelmed, so I feel that this is a way of showing that."

Yasaka wanted to cry.

But she was able to hold her tears at bay.

The whole classroom, students and parents alike, felt a connection with what he said, having all been overwhelmed by personal things in their lives.

Naruto blushed and covered his face as the whole class started clapping.

"NARUTO!" One of his female classmates shouted, waterfall tears shooting out of her eyes. "I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE HOLDING BACK SUCH PAIN! LET ME HELP YOU!"

"BACK OFF, I'LL BE THE ONE TO HELP HIM!"

"NO, I AM!"

This devolved into an argument with the female students trying to get to Naruto in an attempt to coddle him.

And try to win brownie points to date him, as they didn't know he was already in a polygamist one.

Naruto was barely able to escape with his drawing, fully intact, and collapsed to the floor in the hall.

"You really are a chick magnet, aren't you, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked confused as he saw Yasaka and Kunou.

Said young kitsune clung to Naruto, pouring as much love and comfort into her hug.

"Naruto…" She whimpered as she started to cry. "You can talk to me whenever you need to."

Naruto felt guilt mix into his emotions as he hugged his fiancé.

"I will." He said as he felt Yasaka hug them both.

"I am also here for you, Naruto." Yasaka said as she hugged them.

Naruto nodded and accepted the warmth her and Kunou gave him.

As this went on, while the teacher did his best to get the students under control, Ravel felt her phone go off and she opened it, seeing Xenovia's text.

_Griselda is in the school, don't let Naruto wander off!_

_~Xenovia_

Ravel, remembering Naruto's freak out about Durandal, started to panic as she couldn't locate Naruto.

The end of the day bell rang, it was a half day at school, and everyone started to funnel out.

Ravel couldn't find Naruto with her eyes or have Ameyuri and Gilga find him due to the mass amounts of differing scents and smells.

**Meanwhile…**

'Don't panic, don't panic…' Xenovia internally chanted as she walked besides Irina and Griselda, taking them to the cafeteria. 'Everything will be alright if we don't…'

"Hey Xenovia." Naruto hollered as he saw his girlfriend with Irina, both stiffening in fear, fright, and dread. "Want to go get… some… lunch…"

Griselda turned to the place where the voice came from and she locked eyes with Naruto, who was standing before Kunou and Yasaka.

The silence was heavier than any tension before now.

**Chapter 25, DONE!**

**In canon, Vali does have the same perversion towards butts as Issei has for boobs.**

**Well, this shit is about to hit the fan, and the fan is on high.**

**What did you guys think? **

**Good, bad? **

**How was the fight? I am most concerned with it, as it isn't a 'I want you dead' fight, it's a spar, and a way for them to lay their feelings out to each other. I know Day of Fate isn't really battle music, but it fits the tone of the event in my opinion, let me know if you have a better idea for battle music if you didn't like it.**

**Then the Rasenshuriken training, is it going to fast, or at the right speed?**

**And what about parent's day? Was it any fun? **

**My favorite part: describing the drawing of Kushina that Naruto drew for art class. It was something I thought of at work. **

**If I get some good feedback, I will commission my girlfriend, Boo1194, to draw it so you guys can see it for yourselves. **

**Also, the Poll Results for the Lemon List is in:**

**Irina: 38**

**Koneko: 36**

**Xenovia: 35**

**Ravel: 29**

**So, it seems Irina will be our next lovely lady on her back, moaning in pleasure.**

**So, yeah, I had a hard time getting motivated to write this chapter. I work at a grocery store, and every day I work, the management/corporate keeps adding more stuff for us to do, and it is starting to take its toll on me. I will do what I can to put chapters for Werefox and Sage out, but if they aren't up to their usual decent level, just know its exhaustion.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know with a review, even if you hated it.**


	26. Vexation Infatuation

**_Original Posted On: April. 13, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: The Paw pads don't increase power, just reflect. However, Uris Shock is a large amount of air compacted, thus its power output is HUGE! For the clothes thing, I say all Naruto verse cloth and clothing has chakra in it while DXD clothing for woman is made of barely stable fiber strands. I know, the picture was interesting. No, I haven't seen Demon Slayer yet, sadly. Also, is there any room in your bunker?

Calderoneric: With Naruto and Irina, they will bang, just need to figure out when and why, as Irina is still a believer of the Church, so she wouldn't want it to be out of lust alone.

Darkmaster10000000: It won't. (Dressed in full plate samurai armor) Got any room in the bunker? If not, you can hang with me and Draegoon in his bunker. He has snacks and his bunker has laser cannons.

Emn93: Yep, I'm proud of Irina so far, standing up to Xenovia and getting through their issue together. For the Rasenshuriken Training, you will have to see. Yeah, but I think, with Irina joining the harem, Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko would redo their challenge to see who sleeps with Naruto next.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

AxeMan18: Dude, you will probably love or hate what I do with Vali this chapter.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

Theshocker517: Thank you.

Fairytail'sstormking: Hm, I feel like I might actually let you down this chapter.

Fanficreader71: Happy you enjoyed reading it.

Demon87: Thanks.

Walbar37: Will do with the drawing. Alright for the Rasenshuriken training. Thank you for the encouragement.

Guest: NTR? What does that mean? No, Kuroka has staked her claim, so she is sticking to Naruto.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 26: Vexation Infatuation**

**Khaos Brigade HQ…**

Vali returned to his base to grab something he had 'forgotten'.

The rest of his team (Kuroka, Kisame, Arthur, La Fey, Bikou) were in Kuoh taking in the sights.

"Hey there, Vali~" A silky smooth voice purred as arms wrapped around Vali's shoulders and the hands connected.

Vali smirked and turned, wrapping his arms around this person's waist before he leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed you, my beautiful yokai flower, Robin." Vali said as he released his woman.

Nico Robin stood before her lover. (1)

She wore a simple pull over dress, knee length boots, and had her hair down, covered with a simple hat with sunglasses on them.

(Her Dressrosa outfit)

"And I missed you, my dragon charmer." Robin said as she turned and pressed her ass against his leg. "I missed you very much."

Vali smirked.

He was feeling the urge to bang his girl, but knew it wasn't the best time.

Battle maniac he is, but with Robin, he was a soft marshmallow.

"Oh, I see." Robin said as six more arms appeared, floating besides her. "I guess the hard way is necessary."

Vali laughed.

"You can try." Vali challenged. "You Yamanate are a rare breed, so I guess we should." (2)

Robin grinned.

'Men are so simple.' She thought as she leaned up and they started making out again.

**Kuoh Academy, Main Building…**

Griselda felt her breath hitch slightly.

Her chest tightened as she looked at the same child, who was seven when they first met, now stand before her as a young fifteen-year-old high schooler.

'He hasn't changed much.' Griselda thought as she looked at Naruto. 'He has definitely gotten taller.'

Naruto, meanwhile, stared at her in disbelief.

His blue, turning red, eyes thinned and he could hear his heart pounding in his eardrums.

Partially transforming his hands, Naruto's nails became claws as he started to shake furiously.

Griselda noticed this along with Yasaka.

'Shit…'

Naruto lunged at Griselda, in front Yasaka, Kunou, Irina, Xenovia, AND the human students and adults.

**Few minutes before hand, Kuoh Academy Gym…**

"What the…" Issei said as he, Rias, Ravel, and their respected peerages (Minus Kakashi, Irina, and Xenovia) walked up to the gym and heard loud voices and sounds of camera's going off.

Issei opened the door and saw two dozen male students, Matsuda and Motohama being two of them, snapping pictures of a very, VERY beautiful woman wearing a magical girl costume, staffed wand and all.

"Is that a Milky Spiral Alternative cosplay?" Issei accidently muttered loudly.

"How… do you know that costume?" Asia asked as the peerages filed in.

Issei smirked proudly, which was a façade, as he crossed his arms.

"An old friend of mine is a huge fan." Issei said as an image of Milton appeared in his head, blowing Issei a kiss. "We had a marathon watching it."

"Okay, that is enough."

The group looked at the stage and saw Saji clapping his hands to get the boys attention, with an annoyed look on his face.

"HEY ASSHOLE GET OFF THE STAGE!"

"YEAH, FUCK OFF STUDENT COUNSEL SUCK UP!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone went silent as a tall intimidating man stepped besides the woman.

He was a tall, light-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grew horizontally. On his cheek it grew downwards with a pointed end.

This man wore a white and cobalt blue knee-length trench coat that had a quilted design that had splashes of silver here and there, like water, which stopped just below his waist (where the coat then had a plain design), along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side. On the back was the Sitri clan symbol. Under the coat he wore a mauve-colored shirt with a purple-colored ascot embedded with a red jewel, with a golden-yellow outline at the top in the tie.

The most peculiar thing about this man, wasn't his height or clothing, but the fact he had a bunch of French fries stuck to his face.

"Listen to the young man standing before you." The man stated as he slammed his hand against Saji's back, creaking or cracking sound echoing from the Pawns spine.

You pick which sound is worse.

"He is trying to guide you down the best path, and if he says that this is enough, you will listen and obey him."

The male students were taken in by this man, this stranger's emotions and passion.

"Of course, sir." They all said in military like union before walking out one by one.

"What just… happened?" Everyone who wasn't on the stage and Saji asked as they looked at the duo.

The woman looked at the taller man, his stern face straight and true as his sunglasses covered eyes were looking at her.

"Damn it Vergo," The woman said in irritation as her cheeks puffed out, pointing her wand at him. "They weren't doing anything bad, so why did you have to get rid of them?" (3)

"My apologies, Lady Serafall." Vergo said as he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. "But it seemed that this young man was doing his best to get their attention, and their disrespect to one of Lady Sona's pieces angered me."

Serafall Leviathan blinked at her Pawn and looked at Saji, who had owl eyes as Rias and Ravel walked up.

"You are one of Sona's Peerage Members?" Serafall asked in slight, before becoming serious and patting Saji down, which made him go stiff as a board.

And no, that isn't an erection joke.

"Y…yes ma'am." Saji said nervously, knowing full well who Serafall was by name, but not by face.

"Hm…" Serafall hummed as she stood up and nodded. "I approve. You are worthy of serving at my sister's side."

Serafall had a proud smile on her face, hand on her hip, chest puffed out.

"Hello, Lady Serafall." Rias said politely as she interrupted Serafall. "And it is a pleasure to see you again, Vergo."

Vergo smiled and bowed slightly.

"I am honored to see you again, Rias." He said, before he glimpsed Ravel. "Aw, Ms. Phenex, it is a pleasure to finally meet the youngest of the Phenex family."

"Who are you?" Lee asked in confusion, and slight fear as he could tell these two are VERY strong.

"Oh, I forgot my manners." Vergo said in embarrassment. "I am Vergo, Pawn and Manager of Serafall Leviathan."

"I am Serafall Leviathan, Satan Pink, and Magical Girl Levia-tan." Serafall said cutely as she struck a pose, similar to an older, and blonder heroine who was based on the moon. "And no evil shall strike harm to Sona or her friends as long as I am around."

Vergo chuckled at his master's antics.

"Who is causing…" Sona said as she entered the gym, only to stop when she saw Vergo and Serafall. "All… this… ruckus…"

Before Serafall could move towards her beloved sister, she pivoted on the ball of her foot and turned to face the main building of the school.

Vergo turned just as quickly.

There was a massive pressure and presence building in the school.

Right next to Yasaka and what appeared to be Griselda.

"No, Naruto…" Serafall said before she took off with Vergo in tow.

They were followed by the peerages, Koneko and Ravel running as fast as they could.

**Present time…**

Naruto lunged towards Griselda, who looked at him in surprise as she prepared to dodge.

Yasaka, however, grabbed the back of Naruto's uniform, only to see her hand hit the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

It took everything Yasaka had to cover Kunou's eyes, stop the bleeding, and keep in the pain she was feeling from her severed hand.

"HOLY SHIT, SOMEONE GET AN ABULANCE!" one of the adults shouted as many of the students, teachers, and parents started screaming as Yasaka picked up her hand, using senjutsu to reattach it, just in time.

She had almost hit the thirty second rule at 29.9 seconds of freshness or else she would have lost her hand permanently.

Yokai biology was strange like that.

"MOMMY!" Kunou shouted, her mother pulling her into her body to keep Kunou from seeing what happened.

Xenovia and Irina dropped to the floor as Naruto targeted Griselda.

Being the smart woman that she was, and with the experience she had obtained from her job, Griselda knew she had to get somewhere with no humans.

Swiftly dodging the werefox, Griselda slid next to the windows, opening one, and when Naruto jumped at her again, she ducked and he went flying out of it.

Problem.

They were on the third floor of the main building.

Naruto, using Moonwalk, jumped back into the building.

'Where is she!' he aggressively thought when he didn't see Griselda.

Instead of using his senjutsu sensing, in his blind rage, he sniffed around, ignoring all the gawking humans.

'There.' He thought as he took off after Griselda by her scent.

"NARUTO, STOP!" Xenovia shouted as she got up enough to see Naruto turn the corner and vanish.

Anyone in the vicinity of Kuoh could feel Naruto's power signature, having not bothered to hide it.

Kisame, Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, and La Fey could feel it as they wondered around Kuoh.

'Naruto.' Kuroka thought as she felt him on the move, but didn't move a muscle to go to him.

She also had felt the presences of the Satan's, meaning she would most likely be killed.

This increase in power caught the attention of Azazel and Kuma.

All this time, Griselda weaved through the city to get to the outskirt forest.

Where most likely no one would be.

She hoped and prayed that was the case, because she didn't want to drag any innocent people into the supernatural world by accident.

"GRISELDA!"

Said woman stopped as Naruto appeared before her.

Their location: 1.9 miles away from the forest.

Griselda didn't like this, but reached into her purse.

Naruto went on the defensive as he lunged at her, only to feel a small metal canister to bounce off his forehead, curtesy of Griselda throwing it.

'A grenade?' Naruto thought as he saw the clasp snap against the can.

However, instead of an explosion, compressed mist burst from the tip of the canister, like shaving cream from its can.

Naruto's flesh started to burn as this mist made contact with his skin.

It was excruciatingly painful.

It was a holy water canister.

Griselda took this chance to start running again.

'Sorry, Naruto, but I have to get you away from the humans. Follow me.' Griselda thought as she left the screaming werefox, covering the mile plus left in ten minutes.

Naruto, by this point, was healing himself.

Slower than usual, but healing none the less.

His mind laser focused on finding and killing Griselda, thus allowing him to ignore the pain he was undergoing.

Once he finished healing, he followed her scent into the woods.

He sniffed the air and found Griselda's scent through the thick earthen musk air.

Griselda was found in a clearing.

"Naruto, I am not going to fight you." Griselda said calmly, her fingers twitching slightly as she saw Naruto approach her with his transformation dropping and his features and pelt becoming visible. "I came here to visit Xenovia for Parent's day, that is all. So please, calm down and let's talk."

"You got me to believe you once." Naruto snipped as he glared at her. "All those years ago at the orphanage in Italy. I trusted you, but then you attacked my mom!"

Griselda knew this was why Naruto was angry.

She had attacked Kushina, dealt a deadly blow, and was part of the reason why Kushina had been killed.

"Naruto, let me explain…"

Naruto entered his hybrid form and spun kicked the air, a Tempest Kick launching at her.

Reacting, Griselda sliced through the pressurized air projectile with an exorcist light sword.

Naruto, with Shave, got in close and pulled his arm back, finger pointed.

"FINGER PISTOL!" He shouted, thrusting his arm forward, only to get sidestepped by Griselda and his hand stuck in a tree. "DAMNIT!"

Griselda went to grab his ears, having been around him as a child she found out about his instant calm down spot, but was pushed back when his tail whipped around, sending several Tempest Kick like projectiles at her while Naruto tried to remove his hand.

Griselda jumped back and batted all of them away.

'He isn't going to listen.' Griselda thought, realizing what she would have to do. 'I will have to force him to submit.'

Reaching into her purse, Griselda grabbed three small objects.

Naruto, having successfully removed his hand from the tree, growled as he saw Griselda grab these objects.

'Getting close is dangerous, I need to stay at long range. No that is what she wants me to think. She wouldn't be the best exorcist with simple thinking.' He thought as he summoned two clones. 'I know it isn't perfected, but it should do something.'

Griselda heard a high-pitched noise ring through the air.

The wind started to pick up around Naruto and his clones as the Rasengan appeared in his hand, one clone spinning chakra, and the second holding his hands still.

'What is he doing?' Griselda thought as she instinctively summoned Shibuki, the Blast Sword, just to be safe.

"Be happy, Griselda." Naruto snarled as he focused. "You get to be my guinea pig."

_Flashback…_

_"Kakashi-sensei, I can't get it." Naruto said as he tried taking what he learned by leaf cutting and imperfect waterfall cutting and putting Wind Chakra into the Rasengan._

_"Well, for one, it is too early for you to be adding your Wind affinity into the Rasengan." Kakashi informed, proud his student had been taking strides to get a head start. "But I can see what you mean. Tell me, when you started training with Jiraiya, where you instantly able to use the Rasengan with one hand?"_

_"No, I actually had to have a clone help spin my chakra." Naruto informed, the idea dawning upon him again. "THAT'S IT!"_

_Naruto summoned a clone and started spinning the chakra himself, making the Rasengan, while the clone tried to add Wind chakra. _

_It didn't work. _

_'Maybe I need to try making three clones.' Naruto thought as he remembered that even with a clone, it took a while for him to master the chakra form (Making it a sphere) and adding rotation. _

_With two clones, Naruto reworked his Rasengan training by adding his imperfect Wind release training. _

_End Flashback…_

"Wind Release:" Naruto said as he and his clones made the jutsu. "Rasengan."

Griselda saw a spirally sphere of chakra in Naruto's hand.

It was a dull blue gray in color, with what appeared to be either a circular disk or four blades on it in the center. It wasn't stable, as the disk was very wobbly.

Around it was chakra tendrils, causing the wind surrounding Naruto to jerk violently against itself and tear the surrounding environment.

'That center piece is cutting the air so fast. That is the cause of the sound.' Griselda thought as she saw Naruto Shave towards her, dispelling his clones.

"DIE, GRISELDA!" Naruto shouted, thrusting his palm forward.

Griselda went to block with Shibuki, channeling her magic into the paper bomb tags.

Deep down, she was afraid.

'I might die. Or worse, I could kill him.' Griselda thought as she forced her sweaty palm and fingers to tighten around her sword's handle.

Naruto got close, and Griselda threw the three objects.

They went off.

Naruto was deafened and blinded by the loud sound and light.

Holy Flashbang grenades made for highly sensitive beings.

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto shouted, no longer able to see or hear her, but he could still smell her.

He staggered a bit, his jutsu still spinning in his hand as he went to attack again, very sluggishly.

"That is enough, Naruto."

Kuma appeared between the two, his hand uncovered by his glove, revealing his paw pad.

He tapped the Wind Release: Rasengan, not touching Naruto, and the technique vanished.

Naruto, though he couldn't see or heat who did it, felt his attack disappear and couldn't believe it, but felt a force send him up in the air, Kuma above him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he rose his other hand, power of repulsion pulsating in his palm. "But you should sleep."

He tapped Naruto's chest, and the werefox was sent into the ground, his spine fractured and out of alignment as he barely clung to consciousness.

Naruto gasped in a small puddle of blood as his body started healing itself.

Kuma landed next to Naruto and Griselda, who sent Shibuki away before she went to Naruto's side.

"You okay?" Griselda asked, genuinely concerned.

Naruto's eyes glazed over white as he passed out.

"What happened here?"

Kuma looked up and saw Serafall, Sirzechs, Vergo, and Grayfia.

"Lord Lucifer, Lady Serafall." Kuma said politely. "Beg our rudeness, but we had to put young Naruto to sleep."

Serafall saw Naruto on the ground, his power signature still strong, and put a sigh of relief.

"Please explain what happened, from the beginning." Vergo demanded as he walked up and removed Naruto from Griselda's side.

"I can explain what happened." Yasaka said as she appeared, her hand now fully attached, but slightly less responsive and still in pain. "Naruto and I ran into Griselda, and he attacked her. He was out of line. Griselda simply defended herself, and Kuma stepped in as Naruto prepared a fatal attack."

"Understood." Sirzechs said as he looked at the werefox. "Did he say anything, Griselda?"

"He still hates me." She said hesitantly, Kuma putting his hand on her shoulder. "Naruto probably won't ever be able to look at me and not feel anger for what I did to Kushina. It was a mistake coming here today."

Griselda started to tear up.

"Griselda, it wasn't a mistake to want to see Xenovia." Kuma stated. "Naruto made the mistake to not listen to you on purpose. He is the one at fault. You wanted to talk and ask for forgiveness, didn't you?"

The Satan's, Grayfia, and Vergo looked at the strongest Exorcists.

"Yes." Griselda said as she wiped off the make up covering the scars Kushina gave her over her eye. "But it seems like I won't get the chance."

"Don't worry." Serafall said, her tone serious as she entered work mode. "As Head of Foreign Affairs and our factions wanting to join forces, we can't allow any anger amongst out new comrades to stay, so we will make it possible for the two of you to talk."

Griselda, for the FIRST time in her life, bowed her head to a devil.

"Thank you, Lady Serafall." Griselda said as she lifted her head and looked at Naruto.

Yasaka looked at Vergo and back at Griselda.

"Vergo, give Naruto to me, please." Yasaka asked, knowing the devil very well having had many meetings with Serafall.

Vergo did as asked and Naruto was handed to Yasaka, and then handed to Griselda.

"He isn't dead, just asleep." Yasaka said, knowing Griselda knew that. "But it doesn't mean he can't hear you."

Griselda, surrounded by her comrade Kuma, the Satan's and their subordinates, gripped Naruto's form and pulled him into a hug, her tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." She said as she held him. "I won't make excuses. I did something horrible to you. I know you won't forgive me, but I want to talk to you without hurting you more."

The comrades around her stayed silent as the strongest woman exorcist got this off her chest.

Griselda needed this.

'Well,' Sirzechs thought as he, Serafall, Grayfia, and Vergo turned to leave. 'It is time to wipe the city's memories of these events. Luckily, I will be able to spend time with Rias and Father at the Hyoudo's after this.'

Serafall and Vergo smiled as they left, having plans to meet with Sona and her peerage after all this business.

**Skip, Uzumaki House…**

Kunou sat shakily as she sipped the hot chocolate she was given.

She hadn't seen what happened to her mother, but she could tell from her chakra that her mother had been in pain.

Then there was Naruto's chakra.

It had been so dark and destructive that she wouldn't have recognized him if she hadn't seen him with her own eyes.

Xenovia was shaking and was being comforted by Irina.

"It's all my fault." Xenovia blamed as she gripped her arms. "If I wasn't here, Griselda wouldn't have shown up, and Naruto… Naruto…"

"Don't do that." Koneko said as she flicked Xenovia's forehead. "He would have had to meet up with her eventually with this meeting happening, so it was inevitable."

"Koneko is right." Ravel said as she brushed Gilga's fur, Lee helping with Ameyuri. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

Xenovia didn't make any sound or visual motion to show she heard them.

Kunou wanted to speak, but these people, except Lee and Kakashi, she didn't know them much.

Her ears twitched as she heard something approach the door, and it was two chakra signatures she knew.

Kunou ran to the door and opened it to see her mom and Naruto, asleep on her back.

"Mom." Kunou said as she hugged her mother in a panic. "Is Naruto alright? What happened?"

Yasaka silenced Kunou when she raised her hand.

"Sorry, Kunou, but I would like some quiet please." Yasaka asked tiredly.

She may be the leader of Kyoto, but when away from it and the Leylines for too long, Yasaka would loose roughly thirty percent of her total power, so she had to recover from restoring her hand.

Kunou nodded.

"Lady Yasaka." Kakashi said as he appeared before them. "Let me take you to a room to rest."

Yasaka thanked the Mink and gave Naruto to Kunou before Kakashi helped her to the guest room to sleep.

Kunou moved to the living room where the girls saw Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

**Next Morning…**

The young werefox woke up the next day, his body fully healed and currently feeling a lot of pressure on him.

On his right was Xenovia.

On his left was Ravel.

On top of him was Koneko.

'I… Griselda… then everything went white and silent. How did I get home?' He thought as he shifted carefully to get out from between the girls.

Obviously, since he was sleeping, Naruto was naked when he removed himself from the girls.

He put the blanket back on them, who missed his warmth and cuddled with each other to make up for it.

Naruto weakly smiled as he pulled on some shorts, shirt, and grabbed his pelt before leaving his room to go pee.

It was five-thirty in the morning according to the bathroom clock.

'I woke up early…' Naruto thought as he washed his hands. 'Though, it makes sense. If I am home and awake, that means I lost yesterday.'

Naruto felt shame and anger boil in his guts. They ravaged their way up into his heart and he nearly ripped his ears off as they intensified while he left the bathroom.

"Naruto."

Naruto jumped as he heard his name, unexpectedly.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto gasped as he felt his heart race. "Don't do that."

"It wasn't my intention, but I will try not to in the future." Kakashi said in a serious tone. "We need to talk, as your master and as my student."

Naruto recognized this tone.

It was one Lucci and Jiraiya would use when he was in trouble for disobeying them.

Sairaorg and Kuisha did too, but as his parental figures, they weren't as good or as harsh as they needed to be.

Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow him, and they arrived in the kitchen, where Kakashi started to make his breakfast.

He had originally woken up to get ready for work, but when he saw Naruto awake, he decided to use one stone to kill two birds.

"Naruto, what you did yesterday was uncalled for and could have put the faction alliance at risk even before the groups arrived." Kakashi said sternly as he made his food. "And to top it off, Naruto…"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You injured Yasaka."

Naruto's eyes widened and dilated, nearly vanishing.

"I… I did what?"

"In your rage, you severed Lady Yasaka's hand." Kakashi informed, not bothering to show how upset he was though his tone. "If it wasn't for the fact that she is a master of senjutsu, she would have bled out and died."

This fact dawned hard on Naruto as he curled up into the fetal position.

"Then, you proceeded to attack Griselda Quarta, chasing her through the school, hands partially transformed and then chased her through the city." Kakashi continued. "She kept you busy until Kuma appeared and knocked you out without killing you, so you owe both of them your life."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Naruto shouted. "She… she took my mother away from me."

Kakashi didn't immediately respond.

"That is very true Naruto." Kakashi answered as he finished cooking. "She could have easily taken your life. But there is also one more thing you did."

Naruto weakly looked up at Kakashi as he sat down with his plate and a glass of milk.

"You are rushing your training." Kakashi said as he removed his mask, revealing his canine snout and gray fur. "You attempted to use your incomplete Wind Release: Rasengan. I told you, you haven't finished your waterfall training, so you weren't allowed to use it."

Naruto knew Kakashi was right, and put his head against his knees.

"What do you think could have happened if that attack hit Griselda, or worse, backfired onto you?" Kakashi asked as he started eating.

Naruto had no answer.

"Yes, your silence is right. We have no idea what that jutsu can do." Kakashi said, taking a deep breath, having realized he had been using his stern voice to hard, and needed a break. "If you do that again, your punishment will be much worse Naruto."

"Punishment?"

"You broke the rule I set out for you, you attacked Griselda under no provocation, hurt Kyoto's leader, you put innocent lives at stake, and made Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan wipe the memories of the whole town minus members of either faction, so of course you will be punished, Naruto." Kakashi explained. "I am not doing this to be cruel. Lucci or Jiraiya would have done the same if they were here."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"W-what is my punishment?" Naruto asked, his throat so dry that it sounded like he was choking. He had tears running down his cheeks like small rivers as they dripped from his chin and soaked his clothes.

**Meanwhile…**

Kuroka, in cat form, stalked outside Naruto's house, keeping an eye on him and Shirone.

She could see through the kitchen window Naruto getting talked down to by Kakashi, which rubbed Kuroka the wrong way.

Kakashi stood up, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, said something to the young boy before he left to finish his grooming before he went to work.

Kuroka, once she was sure Kakashi was busy, crept from the fence and to the glass door window, where the doggy door was, and slipped in.

Naruto heard the door jiggle and turned to see Kuroka there.

"Nya~"

Naruto removed himself from the chair and picked Kuroka up, sitting on the floor, letting the lunar light hit him and Kuroka.

He held her close and securely.

"Naruto…" Kuroka Naruto as she looked at his face. "It's going to be alright, Naruto. I am here, nya."

Naruto didn't respond.

(Insert Baka to Test Ost Kirishime Shouko)

He sat there, not even acknowledging Kakashi when he left for work.

Kuroka snuggled with him for the whole time, easing his discomfort while providing the comfort one sought from an animal companion.

The remaining lunar light faded away as the sun started to rise.

Naruto exited the kitchen and went outside with Kuroka in his arms.

"You know, nya." Kuroka said as she watched the sky become pinks and oranges. "Kushina, mom, and I did this quite often, nya."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Very often, nya." Kuroka purred as she positioned herself to look at the raising sun. "It was actually on a spring morning when mom and I found Kushina pregnant with you, all alone and weak, nya."

An image of Kushina, weak, tired, hungry, and five months pregnant growling at her and her mother, Fujima. She had the look of a wild animal female protecting her young before she realized it was Fujima.

"Mom and Kushina hadn't seen each other in years, and when the sun raised above the rock, she was able to recognize my mother, nya." Kuroka finished. "I was four or so, so the details are blurred and hazy."

Naruto didn't reply as he sat down, still holding Kuroka tightly.

"Kuroka, do you think mom would be happy with what I did?" Naruto asked weakly.

"I don't know, nya." Kuroka said sadly. "I only knew Kushina for two and a half years, after that, she packed all her stuff and left with you, nya. Why do you ask?"

Naruto remembered something Kushina said as she was dying.

_Flashback…_

_"I gave the angels and exorcists the slip…" Kushina continued weakly. "Griselda's Durandal sure is strong to knock my healing factor down like this…"_

_"Griselda…" Naruto growled with his eyes full of tears. "I will never forgive her… nor Durandal…"_

_"Little Maelstrom," Kushina muttered tiredly, her eyes becoming heavy as her adrenaline ran dry. "Don't hold a grudge…"_

_End Flashback…_

"Mom said to not hold a grudge, but how… how can I not against Griselda?" Naruto asked as he pressed his face into Kuroka's furry back, crying into it. "I… I am so confused… and I'm scared. I know Griselda was doing her job, hunting down criminals, but why did she have to hunt mom down and hurt her so badly? Was it because of what mom's dad did when he tried to kill the faction heads? Or did mom do something to Griselda to earn her anger? I don't know!"

Kuroka couldn't answer.

…

…

What could she even say?

Kuroka sensed the girls waking up, and they were panicked.

She quickly transformed into a Siamese and acted like a wild cat before Ravel opened the window and saw Naruto sitting in their back yard.

"Oh, that goodness." She said, getting Naruto's attention. "I thought you ran off, Naruto."

Naruto didn't respond as he stood up and put Kuroka on the fence.

"Thank you, Kuroka." He whispered. "Until next time?"

"Until next time, my beloved." Kuroka purred and rubbed his hand as he pulled it back.

She sprinted off as Kunou, who had stayed the night with Yasaka as she is Kunou's mom and was injured, opened the sliding door and ran at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Kunou yelled. "You… big dummy!"

Kunou landed several well-placed attacks on Naruto, which he didn't defend.

"Don't…" She hiccupped, her eyes pouring rivers of tears. "Do… that… ever… or I'll never forgive you if you scare me like that again!"

Naruto hugged Kunou and walked inside.

When the door was closed, he was faced with Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko, who metaphorically towered over the werefox.

"Explain, now."

**Chapter 26, DONE!**

**1 Post time skip Nico Robin**

**2 Yamanate is what Istuki is from Yu Yu Hakusho. So, Robin is a yokai, that can create limbs, however, she takes it a step further, her basic Devil Fruit powers. **

**3 Vergo from One Piece **

**I wonder if anyone noticed this. **

**Naruto has not once picked a fight with anyone. **

**Sure, he has fought when forced to, but this one against Griselda, it was all his desire to harm her that started this fight. He bared his claws first.**

**The stray devil in chapter two, was because Koneko was in danger.**

**Against Kokabiel, he only fought to defend his friends, and to then it was to kill him in a vengeance for his tribe/clansmen. **

**He didn't fight Sasori. **

**Some might point out Riser when he threw Naruto's pelt off the balcony in chapter five, BUT Riser didn't die. I am counting fights that were life or death.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and hopefully, leave a review, even if you didn't like it.**


	27. Steps Towards Living

**_Original Posted On: April. 25, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

I found out something.

Sairaorg's last Pawn piece is a Mutated Pawn. So, that can partially explain why Naruto is crazy strong, physically that is. So, yeah, Naruto is a Mutated Pawn.

Also, I have an idea. For the harem, Animal theme (Duh) and I'm having a hard time deciding on what to do for Ravel and Irina. Please help me. I'm begging you.

Review Response:

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

Calderoneric758: Esdeath is used often, and this is strictly a NarutoXDxDXOne Piece story. And Robin because she is the opposite of Vali, thus they attract.

Fresh Prince1: Now, that question may not be answered in our lifetime.

Draegoon: Thanks for the info, no I have a place to go. Thanks man. Lol, that Vergo-Vergil thing made me laugh.

TheEternalSage18: Yes, it is the second time, but the first time was stopped by Kakashi, thus it was put on hold. So, this is the continuation of that confrontation. Yes, you are correct, I should have done it differently.

Darkmaster10000000: You are a dragon? Cool. I never told anyone this, but I'm a Lovecraftian Elder God, its why my writing sucks at points.

Fairytail'sstormking: Thanks man, hopefully, you can enjoy this chapter too.

Demon87: Thank you.

Oksanhik717: it will go on for as long as it will.

Guest: Yes and No. yes, he had the right to attack Griselda, but no because, look at where he was. A place full of innocent people. So, yes, Naruto was to blame for that.

TheB: yes, she was caught off guard, believing Naruto would calm down. That sounds like a great idea for his punishment, on top of what I have decided.

BigBoySpartan: thank you.

Silvanium: You get it. And I see your point, I did make the adults like that, HOWEVER, Azazel wasn't like that. He is the reason why Griselda is questioning her actions and is why she was able to ask Naruto, even if he was out cold, for forgiveness.

T-B-R: I don't get it?

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 27: Steps Towards Living**

**Underworld…**

"God, that was exhausting." Kuisha yawned as she and everyone else in the Peerage of Bael finally returned home.

They had spent the last two days climbing the Dragon Mountains looking for the special herb for Magdaran.

They had just dropped it off and watched Magdaran, whose hands were swelled to comical proportions, made the antidote and took it, in hopes of reducing the swelling and risk of him dying.

'Finally, I can relax.' Kuisha thought as she took her shoes off and started to undress, intending to take a shower.

***RING, RING, RING* **

Kuisha groaned in irritation as she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" She said in a tired, gruff voice.

"Kuisha, it's me, Kakashi."

"I know, what do you need? Did Naruto get in trouble again?" Kuisha asked as she continued to get ready for her shower.

"Yes, but…"

Kakashi explained what happened.

All of it.

…

…

…

Sairaorg and the rest of the Peerage were in their rooms, licking their wounds if they had them and resting their tired bones.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

They all jumped up, ignoring the pain in their bodies, and ran to Kuisha's room, covering their eyes as Kuisha was partially naked.

"Kuisha, what's going on?" Sairaorg asked his Queen with worry.

"NARUTO ATTACKED GRISELDA!"

**Kuoh, Phenex House…**

Breakfast… was a quiet affair.

Naruto sat between Yasaka and Kunou, Xenovia sat between Koneko and Ravel while Lee had already eaten and was taking a morning run.

Ameyuri and Gilga ate their breakfast with their usual gusto.

"You chased after Griselda, fought her, and then were knocked out. That's all you remember?" Xenovia asked, slight worry and anger evident in her tone.

"Yes." Naruto replied as he tore chunks of his bread and fed them to Nero, who ate them as he offered them. "I'm sorry."

Yasaka put her hand on Naruto's head.

"Naruto, it is fine. You did over react, but both parties are accountable." Yasaka explained softly.

Naruto looked at her hand.

No one who didn't know would never guess that the specific limb he was looking at had been removed the day prior.

"If you say so." Naruto replied, enjoying the feeling of Yasaka's hand on his ears.

Kunou leaned into his arm and Nero fluttered up and Nested in his hair.

Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel watched this scene unfold.

'They look like family already.' Koneko thought, a memory of her and Kuroka when they were homeless flashed through her mind, making Koneko shake her head a bit.

"I actually don't want to go to school today." Naruto mentioned in his slightly dazed state.

"What, why?"

"I… I just don't have the mental fortitude to go…" Naruto replied.

"I feel like you should go, Naruto." Koneko stated.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, if he doesn't want to go, then he doesn't need to go." Kunou growled at the nekoshou.

Koneko, glanced at Kunou with the corner of her eyes, ignored Kunou.

"Because after school today, Gasper is going to be released from his seal." Koneko informed them.

'Who is Gasper?' Ravel and Xenovia collectively thought.

"NO WAY, REALLY?" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer said he wants Rias to unseal him, believing she can handle him now." Koneko continued. "I would like it if you came with us tonight, Naruto."

"Sure." Naruto said cheerfully, his tail wagging back and forth so fast that it could have broken the sound barrier.

"What about us?" Ravel asked, motioning to herself, Xenovia, and Lee.

"Not invited." Koneko said sternly.

"What?" Ravel shouted as she stood up, looking down at the Nekoshou.

As the argument continued, Yasaka couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the teens.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we will be going now." Yasaka said as she stood up from the table.

"What, we are leaving?" Kunou whined as she didn't want to leave… at all.

"We don't want to wear out our welcome here." Yasaka stated as she looked at her pouting daughter. "We will come back at a later date. Remember, we have the faction meeting coming up in a few days."

Kunou perked up a little bit but wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Fine." Kunou snipped before she turned to Naruto.

She grabbed his shoulder, prompting Nero to take flight to her nest, and pulled him to her level and smacked her lips onto his.

"Hey, that's…." Ravel started to say before she blushed at how intense Kunou kissed Naruto.

Xenovia and Koneko didn't even say anything as they watched their shared boyfriend suck face with another girl.

Kunou was in control of it, and she forced his mouth open and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Naruto, when he snapped out of his stupor, pushed Kunou off of him, thick amounts of saliva dripping out of their mouths, which he wiped off.

"Kunou, I said you can't…" Naruto started to say before Kunou hugged him, tightly.

"I love you Naruto." Kunou said sternly. "I am your fiancé, so I get special privileges."

Naruto tried not to groan, but it escaped his mouth and he was slugged in the gut by Kunou.

'Why…' He thought as he fell out of his chair.

Kunou glared at Koneko, Xenovia, and Ravel.

"Listen here you three." Kunou declared as she pointed to the small group. "Just because you are older and live with Naruto doesn't mean you can marry him before I do. If I find out that that happens, I'll kill you myself."

Yasaka put a stop to this when she pinched Kunou's ear.

"Don't mind her, she is just protective." Yasaka apologized, tightening her pinch grip on Kunou's ear with chakra.

'More like territorial.' Xenovia thought with a wince as Kunou desperately tried to escape her mother's grasp all the while crying in pain.

With that, Yasaka and Kunou left through a chakra teleporting portal, taking the form of the of the Dharmachakra.

"Is she gone?" Naruto asked timidly, glimpsing over the chair seat.

"Yeah, they are." Koneko said as she squatted next to Naruto. "So, you going to get twelve-year-old spit taste out of your mouth? Do you need help?"

"Well, I'm…" Naruto started to say before he got up. "I'm sort of used to her doing that, much to my chagrin."

"You allow this?" Ravel asked in slight agitation.

"Well, she is royalty, and I'm not, so how could I force her to stop without risking death?" Naruto asked, a mix of honest unsurety and sarcasm.

"You going to wash your mouth, or do you want to swap spit with me?" Koneko asked flirtatiously, trying to get off the topic of Kunou.

Naruto blushed a bit.

Koneko was surprised when he walked up to her and kissed her, without her making him do it.

Koneko wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he put his around her waist.

Ravel angrily grit her teeth while Xenovia covered her mouth with her eyes wide in surprise.

'I want a kiss too.' Xenovia thought as Naruto and Koneko separated.

"Well, am I doing better?" Naruto asked bashfully.

"Yep, much better." Koneko replied before she licked his cheek, making him purr.

"I'M NEXT!" Ravel shouted as she separated the two yokai further and stealing Naruto's lips for her own.

Naruto mentally groaned.

'Why do they feel the need to compete.' Naruto thought as he kissed Ravel back. 'I love them all, so why be competitive?'

Ravel separated herself from Naruto, her body all tingly and bothered.

"Naruto, can I get a kiss?" Xenovia asked, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Knowing it wouldn't be fair to her to be left out, Naruto pecked Xenovia's lips.

Despite being annoyed, Naruto was actually enjoying himself when he kissed them.

The girls knew this, evidence being his loose shorts getting a tent, which he tried to hide with his tail.

"Alright, I'm going to shower, and then get ready for school." Naruto said as he removed himself from Xenovia, heading for the bathroom.

The three girls, the grim, and Nero watched Naruto bolt out of the room.

"He is so cute when he is bashful." Xenovia giggled.

"Yes, he is." Ravel said as she started collecting the dishes. "Irina is so lucky that she won last night's contest."

"Yeah, but she won fair and square." Koneko replied as she picked up Ameyuri's and Gilga's bowls, needing to be cleaned.

"Speaking of which, we need to help her get ready." Xenovia explained. "She doesn't have a dress."

**Meanwhile…**

Irina sneezed.

'Ouch, that was a gut punch.' Irina thought as she wiped her nose. 'It is spring, so the pollen must be getting to me.'

Irina, currently, was at home in her apartment about to eat breakfast.

'Lord, bless this mealOW…' Irina thought, a powerful headache striking her head like lightning. 'That I am about to enjoy.'

The headache subsided, allowing Irina to take a bit.

'Hm, to think, I am now in a… harem…' Irina thought, a shiver going down her spine. 'Even more surprising, I'm the first one getting a date.'

_Flashback…_

**_Last Night…_**

_"Okay, why did you call me over so late?" Irina inquired as she made herself at home at the Phenex house._

_Naruto, Yasaka, Kunou, and Kakashi had gone to sleep, the first being out cold and the second recovering from blood loss._

_"Well, we have important business to discuss and now is the best time." Koneko explained. "With what has happened, from what Xenovia told us, Naruto is going to be in a foul or sad mood for a while. I know from experiences. We need to come up with a plan to cheer him up, and I have a plan in mind that all of us need to hear."_

_"Alright, what is it?" Ravel asked as she brushed her hair._

_"We… all go on dates with Naruto, like in Date A Live." Koneko declared._

_Irina and Ravel went stiff as boards while Xenovia nodded her head._

_"An excellent idea, if I ever heard one." Xenovia said with a smile on her face. "But that begs the question, who goes first."_

_"Well, like our decision on who sleeps with him first," Koneko said, ignoring the uncomfortable red face Irina was making. "We play a game to decide who goes out with him first."_

_"Speaking of the… sex order." Ravel said, her face steaming from embarrassment. "Should we let Irina try her hand at the high score challenge to determine her placement?"_

_"What?" Irina asked, so out of the loop and embarrassed._

_"A while back we discussed who would sleep with Naruto first out of the three, now four, of us." Xenovia explained to her best friend. "We played Donkey Kong: Arcade to determine who would go first, so you need to play real quick and then we can decide who goes on a date with him."_

_"O-okay…" Irina responded._

_"Actually, lets decide date order first." Ravel interrupted. "It is faster."_

_"Alright, then what should we do?" Koneko asked, itching to put these teens in their place._

_"We will play a staple of Japan." Ravel said, Mt. Fuji appearing behind her, cherry blossoms fell, and there was festival music. "We will play Jenkan."_

_Koneko deadpanned and face palmed._

_"Okay, I will defeat you." Xenovia declared as she stood up. _

_"I won't lose." Ravel stated._

_"I will crush you into nothing." Koneko exclaimed._

_"Alright… I'm game." Irina whimpered._

_All four of them prepared themselves. _

_"Jen… Kan… SHOOT!"_

_Flashback End…_

'I somehow survived that bloodbath and came out victorious.' Irina whimpered as she remembered how it came down to her and Koneko, her victory being so sweet it was sickening.

Irina checked her clock and saw that she needed to get ready for school.

As she prepared to shower, Irina realized her hair had grown a bit.

It was similar to Xenovia's, but the sides and back were shorter still while her bangs had grown back in completely.

Irina ran her hand through her hair, and smiled a bit as she felt the difference.

'Am I… no, I am making progress.' Irina thought confidently as she turned on the water. 'Now, the hard part is asking Naruto out on a date.'

**Skip, Kuoh Academy, Student Council Room, Lunch…**

Naruto, despite what Koneko had initially believed, was very giddy about Gasper's eventual release from his seal.

Everyone in the Student Council could see it in Naruto's eyes as he ate his fried chicken.

"Naruto." Lee declared as he entered the room. "I have a challenge."

"Lee?" Naruto asked as he munched his food. "Can't it wait?"

Lee sat at the table, elbow on it and hand out.

"I want to arm wrestle." Lee continued. "Simple, non-destructive, and its pure strength."

Naruto swallowed his food and grinned.

"Sure, my rival." Naruto said sneakily.

'YOSH!' Lee thought with tears of happiness flowing down his eyes. 'Naruto's youthfully accepted me as his eternal rival. This is a joyous day that is in need of celebration.'

Naruto grasped Lee's hand.

Saji, who was nearby, put his hand on top of theirs.

"I want a good, clean match." Saji, now dressed as a referee, said. "No sneaky business."

Both Naruto and Lee nodded.

'This won't be good.' Sona thought as she decided to watch, interested to see who would win.

The Werefox or the Oni.

"And… Begin." Saji said as he removed his hand.

Every member of the Student Council watched.

'They aren't moving.' Tsubaki thought. 'Are they even trying or were they just messing…'

Tsubaki stopped that train of thought when she saw the veins in Naruto's and Lee's foreheads bulge.

Both were currently giving it their all.

Both were so strong that at their all, it didn't even look like they were trying.

'Gate of Life… Open…' Lee thought tensely.

Naruto felt his hand jerk towards the table, two inches from it as Lee's horn appeared and his skin turned red.

In turn, Naruto entered his hybrid state, now Lee's hand was near the table top.

'Second Gate… Open…'

Lee's muscles, all over his body, grew bigger, straining his clothing, which were about to burst off of him.

They were again dead even.

At this point, there was a mass of pressure pressing against the Council.

None of them were standing at this point, they could barely breath and Sona was about to pass out.

'Third Gate…' Lee thought before he felt a tug on Nature's energy get pooled into Naruto, more specifically, his arm.

Lee couldn't activate the Gate fast enough before he felt his hand slam into the desk and then the floor, cracking it.

"E-enough…." Sona tried to call out.

Thankfully, this didn't fall on deaf ears as Lee and Naruto immediately powered down, the pressure vanishing, and they were on their hands and knees.

"WE ARE SO SORRY!" they said in unison.

All the members of the SC started gasping for air.

"It's…. alright…" Sona gasped, wiping the sweat from her brow. 'That was so intense. We need to get in better shape.'

Lee and Naruto ran around the room like headless chickens trying to figure out how to fix the floor before the bell rang, prompting Sona to use magic to fix it.

"Sorry." Naruto and Lee apologized again, heads down in shame.

Sona flicked them in the heads.

"Just be careful next time, okay." Sona replied with a laughing smile.

Naruto and Lee left for their respective classes, as did the SC members.

On the way to his class, Naruto hummed the Zelda theme as he smiled happily.

'Gasper is going to be released in a few more hours.' Naruto thought with childish glee. 'I can't wait to spend time with him, outside of his room.'

Naruto was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had bumped into Irina, who was exiting the restroom, until he hit the ground.

"Naruto, you okay?" Irina asked in concern, not bothering with herself as she didn't fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said as he sat up and saw her hand extended.

Naruto took it and was helped up.

"You not hurt?" Irina asked again, checking him over to be sure.

"I'm fine." Naruto urged, flexing. "Fit as a fiddle."

Irina giggled at the joke.

'Wait, now is the perfect time to ask.' Irina thought, seeing as no one else was around. 'Okay, go on, Irina, ask Naruto… out… on… a… date…'

Each word she thought made her face more crimson.

"You okay, Irina?" Naruto asked as he took notice of her red face, and the fact he could hear her heart beat increase.

"I'M FINE." Irina responded hastily.

Naruto jumped a bit from the suddenness of her response.

"So, Naruto…" Irina said, her hands behind her, her feet shuffling a bit. "Do you have any plans after school any day this week?"

"Hm…" Naruto pondered, scratching his chin. "Besides tonight with Gasper, no, I don't have any plans. Why?"

"Well, you see…" Irina said softly, rubbing her hands together. "I was wondering… if maybe… afterschool, you and I could… go… o-out…"

Naruto looked at her confused.

He blinked.

Recognition.

Slight panic filled his body, before it flushed out of his system as fast as it came.

"S-sure." Naruto stuttered. "I would be willing to go on… a… Date?"

"Yes, a date." Irina responded.

"Okay, I'll have to go home and change out of my uniform. What time do you want to meet up and where?" Naruto asked quickly because he was panicked and both needed to get to class.

"Oh, meet me at my house two hours after school." Irina responded just as quickly before both sped off to their classes.

The first domino has been tilted.

Let's see if it causes an effect.

**Skip, After School, Twilight…**

The Peerages of Gremory and Phenex stood outside of the Forbidden Room, where Gasper resided.

"Usually," Rias said as she started to undo the seal. "Gasper is allowed out for an hour, at midnight, but usually stays in here."

"Hm, I wonder what this person is like." Issei said curiously.

"Gasper is the one with the most requests." Akeno stated, getting Issei to blink. "Using a computer to communicate with the clients."

"Amazing." Issei said, imagining a very charismatic person who could easily do that.

Naruto was nearby, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Now the seal is…" Rias was interrupted when Naruto shoved her out of the way and opened the door.

"GASPER!" Naruto shouted, turning into a fox before landing in the timid arms of Gasper Vladi, who was sitting within a nice coffin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gasper cried as he clung to Naruto. "TO MANY PEOPLE!"

Issei gasped.

"Another blonde beauty, like Asia." Issei said, very excited as he saw the cute and timid Gasper clinging to Naruto, who was rubbing his tiny head against Gasper's cheek in an attempt to sooth him.

Koneko smirked evilly.

"Sorry to break it to you, Pervert, but Gaspy is a boy." Koneko said cockily, relishing the look of shock Issei gave her.

To prove her point, Koneko used Shave to get besides Gasper's skirt, revealing a pair of plain white panties with an obvious bulge, showing that Gasper, in fact, was a male.

All the girls blushed, Issei screamed blood, Kakashi looked away slightly disturbed, and Lee looked away trying to get the image out of his head.

He still looked forward to getting to know Gasper though.

Gasper, panicked and now extremely embarrassed, screamed and within a blink, he and Naruto were gone from everyone's sight, including Koneko.

"What happened?" Asia asked in confusion.

"I see." Kakashi said, dropping his human illusion as he entered the room, and saw a box shoved into the corner with the white furred tip of Naruto's tail sticking out of the handle hole. "Gasper, are you in there?"

"Yes."

"SH!"

"I mean, no."

"Step aside, I'll handle this." Koneko said as she 'rolled up her sleeves' and ripped the box open, revealing the tiny dhampir and Naruto huddled together within the box. "Here, have some garlic."

Koneko threw some cloves at the duo.

"EEEEEP!" Gasper screamed as he jumped out of the box to and vanished again.

"What is happening?" Ravel asked, scared and confused.

"That is Gasper's Sacred Gear: The Forbidden Balor View." Akeno explained as Rias entered the room, having found Gasper in the opposite corner. "It is also called 'the Evil Eye that Stops Time'."

"So, he is like Dio from Jojo Part Three with The World, but instead of stopping time as a whole, its only the people or things in his field of vision." Naruto explained as he was snuggled by Gasper, who was currently in Rias's arms.

A huge plus for Naruto as Gasper and Rias both petted him.

"That is a pretty fair judgement of his power." Kiba said, curious to how he never thought of that, being a fan of Jojo.

"But the problem is, Gasper's gear is so powerful, he can't control it." Akeno explained sadly, looking at Gasper with melancholy. "It was why he was sealed, he would randomly stop people, and it got him cast from his home."

Gasper looked away as everyone looked at him as they heard that.

"Please… go away…" He said timidly, squeezing Naruto tighter. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Gasper, it is time that we allow you outside." Rias explained softly, rubbing his hair. "We are ready to help you."

Gasper closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on," Issei said as he walked up to Gasper, taking his wrist. "Buchou wants us to help you, so the first step is leaving this…"

He no longer had Gasper's wrist in his grasp.

"Please, it's too scary." Gasper shouted, now in the box again, the garlic being removed.

Naruto, however, was in Rias's grasp.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." Kakashi said as he opened the box with one hand, the other moving the coverage on his Sharingan.

"No…" Gasper whined as he faced Kakashi.

Gasper gasped. His deep magenta eyes took the form of the Sharingan before it vanished.

"What did you do?" Rias demanded, panicking from the sight she witnessed.

"Calm down, Rias." Kakashi said as he lowered his eye cover. "I simply applied a jutsu to Gasper. It will help with his control, just a little bit. He will need training to get control of it."

Rias didn't believe Kakashi at first, but the look on Gasper's face, riddled with panic, confusion, fear, and uncertainty as he looked at everyone.

He still reacted normally, however, no one was freezing.

"YOSH! You did it Kakashi." Lee cheered as he jumped in the air, getting frozen mid jump, a purple haze like affect over his body.

"It won't contain that level of anxiety, but enough to where he can be around normal people." Kakashi explained as Lee returned to normal, never noticing he had been frozen again.

"T-thank you." Gasper muttered weakly.

"Don't mention it." Kakashi replied, notably and visibly tired. "Now, if no one has objections, I'm heading home."

Kakashi vanished with that statement.

'Kakashi…' Lee thought, knowing that Sharingan made Kakashi tired easily.

"He mentioned training, Buchou." Issei said, a smirk appearing on his face and blood pouring out of his nose. "Can I take over his training?"

**Short time later…**

"Come on!" Lee shouted in joy as he ran with Gasper. "Exercise is the best way to help jump start body control."

Gasper cried as he ran, exhausted from the activity and Lee's enthusiasm.

"Hey, calm down a bit, Lee." Naruto hollered as he watched his rival chase his buddy. "I know we need to accelerate his training, but this isn't it."

With Naruto, sat Irina, Issei, and Asia.

"This is a bit much." Irina added, sweat dropping as Lee ignored them.

Everyone else had gone home for the evening.

"Well, well, now this is peculiar."

"Saji." Naruto called out as he waved, getting a wave back.

"Sup, Naruto." Saji said as he saw Lee and Gasper, a smiling gasp gracing his lips. "Another blonde beauty like Asia."

Asia nervously chuckled.

Issei clamped a gentle hand on Saji's shoulder, a serious/sympathetic look adorning his face.

"Sorry, Saji, but Gasper is a boy." Issei informed his fellow pervert.

Saji's blood curdling scream echoed, quite loudly.

"It's going to be alright, Saji." Naruto said as he patted his friend on the back, handing him a few napkins to wipe the blood from his eyes.

"Th-Thanks, Naruto." Saji muttered dejected as he took them.

Lee and Gasper continued to run while Issei and Asia chatted with Irina.

"Naruto," Saji said, seriousness pouring from his words and body language. "Can… can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked as he looked at his senpai.

"How… how did you do it?" Saji asked.

"Do… what?"

"Get the girls?" Saji asked, not in desperation, but one of genuine worry. "I mean…"

"You want Sona to notice you?" Naruto filled in.

"Yes…" Saji said, going stiff as a look of shock fixed itself to him before it returned to what it was previously. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I met you." Naruto pointed out. "I mean, you are overly polite, you do what you can to make her laugh, and you take Sona's punishments like a man, even though they are painful."

Saji grimaced at the memories of his punishments, though it had been a long while since his last one.

"If you want me to tell you how, I don't really have an answer." Naruto continued. "Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel, and Irina… they gravitated towards me, and I reciprocated those feelings. So, if I was to give you advice, I would say, have some patience, and let the opportunity come to you. Don't look or force one, ya know?"

Saji nodded in understanding and rubbed Naruto's head.

"You are pretty wise for someone younger than me, Naruto." Saji said with genuine happiness. "Thanks, I can do that."

"Anything for my…" Naruto started before he got a whiff of an unfamiliar scent and then felt the person's presence get stronger.

"Well, look at what I have here today."

Issei recognized the voice.

"Azazel!" Issei said angrily as he summoned Boosted Gear as the man entered the area.

Saji summoned his, Lee took a fighting stance, Naruto prepared to fight, and Irina summoned Hiramekarei.

Asia hid behind Issei, her Twilight Healing out in case she needed it, and Gasper hid behind a tree.

"Hm, Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing…" Azazel muttered as he saw Issei and Asia's gears. "And Forbidden Balor View as well for Gremory."

He glimpsed Irina and Saji.

"Wow, one of the Seven Swords of Kyoto." Azazel said in fascination. "And a Vritra type gear, the Absorption Line."

"What, it has a name?" Saji asked, looking at the tiny black and purple dragon covering his hand.

"What?" Azazel said in faux hurt. "You don't know? That gear holds a part of the Evil Black Dragon King. It can use the dragon's cursed flames and drain magic and disperse it to whoever it is attached to. The grappling/attaching ability is another perk."

"Amazing, its… stronger than I thought." Saji said in amazement.

'Is it funny that Azazel know that… or is it stalker-like creepy.' Issei thought as Azazel looked at Gasper.

"Hm, I see, you can't control it." Azazel mentioned, before he saw the Sharingan pattern appear briefly. "I see Kakashi or Obito have started helping you. Anyway, I have a suggestion for you. Either drink the blood of the Red Dragon…"

Gasper gasped, clenching the tree bark.

'Blood…' He thought fearfully.

"Or use Absorption Line drain the power as you train to learn the amount of power you need." Azazel finished, taking notice that Naruto, in full Hybrid form, stood before him, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Leave him… alone." Naruto said shakily.

He could feel how strong Azazel was, and currently, no one here could defeat Azazel if he attacked.

Azazel lifted his hand, Kushina's pelt in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tapped his sides, realizing it was indeed in Azazel's hand.

Every cell in Naruto's body screamed at him to attack as his blood started to boil.

"I'm sorry, Kushina." Azazel said before Naruto could say something.

Naruto's boiling blood calmed.

"What?" Naruto asked, still on edge and prepared to fight, wanting to so badly to get Kushina back.

"I never knew her personally, but your mom was a good woman, Naruto Otsutsuki." Azazel said without thinking. "Sorry, I meant Bael."

"Again, what?" Naruto asked, everyone getting closer to him, incase Naruto snapped.

"It will be explained later." Azazel informed as he handed Kushina back to Naruto. "You have taken good care of her."

"Of course." Naruto replied, still on edge as he wrapped the pelt across his waist. "She raised me, so it is natural that I take care of her."

Azazel sadly smiled.

"Naruto, I want to apologize." Azazel said as he, the GOVERNOR-GENERAL of the Grigori, got on his hands and knees, and pressed his head on the grass.

Everyone was confused.

"About what?" Naruto asked as he powered down.

"Kokabiel was the one to poison Kushina, but I am the creator." Azazel admitted as he sat on his knees. "It was an experiment that he stole from me, and I want to beg your forgiveness for my carelessness, but more importantly, the part I played in your mother's death."

Naruto became as still and breathless as a stone.

He clenched and unclenched his now sweaty palms as he looked Azazel in the eyes.

No dishonesty in them or his words.

Naruto shook with internal rage that was becoming an inferno as his eyes turned red and his nails became claws.

Naruto gripped his pelt.

'Mother…'

_Flashback…_

_"Griselda…" Naruto growled with his eyes full of tears. "I will never forgive her… nor Durandal…"_

_"Little Maelstrom," Kushina muttered tiredly, her eyes becoming heavy as her adrenaline ran dry. "Don't hold a grudge…"_

_Flashback End…_

Naruto bit his lip and clenched his clawed hands so hard that his lip split open and his claws impaled his palms.

"I… I…I-I-I-I-…." Naruto stuttered aggressively, his eyes closing, trying to speak, but not shout and lash out. "I… (SHARP INHALE) A-accept… Your… apology…"

Azazel could tell it took everything Naruto had.

"Thank you." Azazel responded with a bow before he stood up. "I'll take my leave now. Have a good night."

Azazel walked off, Naruto shaking.

His body… no, he wanted to attack.

Azazel's back was wide open, he could kill this man now.

'… but it won't bring mom back…' Naruto thought as his hair covered his eyes, his teeth gritted, and his bleeding palms and lip trembling. 'Did… did I do good, mom?'

Lee and Irina hugged Naruto, followed by Issei, Asia, and Gasper.

No words were exchanged.

They weren't needed.

**Chapter 27, DONE!**

**Well, Naruto… showed some maturity. **

**Kakashi helped Gasper a little bit, similar to how he helped Sasuke restrain the Curse Mark. It is strong as long as Gasper believes it works and is tempered by his emotions, so if he gets overwhelmed, then it doesn't work. Does that make sense?**

**What about Naruto's reaction to Azazel's connections to his mother's death? Does it show maturity, or just another child withholding anger?**

**Also, My GF, Boo1194, drew the picture of Kushina. It's my current cover art. And, in anticipation for Irina and Naruto's date, I went and drew them together. Both drawings are on her deviantart page.**

**As usual, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**


	28. Star Crossed Lovers

**_Original Posted On: May 3, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Flumerfelt92: Naruto probably won't ever forgive Griselda, at all.

Cerberus Kyuubi: That is very true. But remember, Kushina had once said 'Don't hold a grudge.' So, that makes it difficult.

AxeMan18: Oh, it will build up, and when it blows, hm, I don't think I need to explain further.

Calderoneric758: It will be shown this chapter, well, a part of it.

Demon87: Thank you.

R-king 93: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you for the support.

Fairytail'sstormking: It was fun to write, but this one was even more fun. You will see why.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

Draegoon: Thanks, my GF and I worked on it for a few days, busy with work and what not. The arm wrestling was just padding, but a few people loved it. For the Otsutsuki name, it will be explained much later. Like Oda, the mangaka of One Piece, I am setting up things long before they are relevant.

Primarx: You're welcome.

BigBoySpartan: You will probably love this chapter, or hate it. I guess we will see.

Youndrgn: I see it as maturity and holding it in. I am really pushing this, because when I was younger, around 8, I was diagnosed with ADHD, and started taking meds, and for many years, I was told to keep things to myself, and to hold it in. So, you can say Naruto, in this story, is how I was as a child.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 28: Star Crossed Lovers**

Azazel made it back to his apartment, where his roommate was.

"You think it was wise to do that, Azazel?" Kuma asked in concern as he read from his bible. "Young Naruto is only a boy, so more information could continue to harm his already damaged mind."

"I know, but it was better that Naruto hear it from me directly." Azazel replied as he turned on his TV and started up one of the many game systems he had.

Kuma went silent as he continued to read.

'Naruto, I hope you can make it through these up coming hard times.' Kuma prayed.

**Skip, After school, Irina's Apartment…**

"You got a few dresses that are adorable." Ravel gushed as she rummaged through Irina's closet.

"… Thanks, I guess." Irina muttered as she stood before Xenovia, who was behind Irina, brushing her hair as Koneko prepared to apply make up to Irina's face.

"All done." Xenovia said as she put the brush down, allowing Koneko to start applying the makeup. "Now, for your underwear…"

"WAIT!" Irina shouted, standing up to stop Xenovia, only to get a brush of makeup streaked across her face and into her eyes.

Koneko rushed Irina to the bathroom to wash the make up out of her eyes.

"Ooh, what about this dress?" Ravel asked as she pulled out an emerald green and black dress.

"Hm, I think this one." Xenovia said as she pulled out a checkered pattern dress that was different shades of green and pink with squares and diamonds.

"Oh, that one is perfect." Ravel said as she took the dress from Xenovia.

"What is perfect?" Koneko asked as she and Irina walked back from the bathroom, Irina dabbing her eyes which still burned a bit.

"This dress." Xenovia answered as she pointed it out.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, I'll wear it." Irina replied.

"First, make up." Koneko said, annoyed, as she made Irina sit down.

Irina allowed Koneko to do her thing while Xenovia and ravel went through her underwear drawer.

"Wow, risky." Xenovia said as she pulled out a white lace pair of panties that had an angel on them. "Really pushing the holy theme, aren't you?"

Irina blushed, wanting to say something, but didn't want to get more stuff in her eyes.

"I have to ask," Ravel said as she looked at the bigger bra that Irina had, which obviously dwarfed her own size. "Do you plan on… sleeping… with Naruto tonight."

Irina's blush got worse, challenged by Ravel's.

Koneko and Xenovia stopped what they were doing to look at Irina.

Irina felt all their eyes on her, nervous.

"I… uhm…. Play it by ear…" Irina said nervously before laughing just as nervous.

"I just want to know because if you do you need to use protection." Ravel said as she pulled a box of condoms out with a bottle of water-based lubricant on Irina's desk. "Because I have some here for you to use."

"Phenex, you dirty bitch." Koneko stated in slight awe as she applied eye liner.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ravel shouted as she smacked Koneko upside the head, making Koneko face plant into Irina's breasts.

'Soft… elastic… and springy.' Koneko thought as she felt the flesh orbs smoosh around her cheeks.

Koneko removed herself, cheeks flushed and finished applying the makeup.

Purple eye liner, some color in Irina's cheeks, and simple translucent pink lip gloss.

"Looking sexy, Irina." Xenovia teased as she looked at her best friend. "I might become a lesbian you are so hot."

Irina pouted in embarrassment.

"S-shut up." Irina said as she looked away.

"Okay, now for the dress." Ravel chirped excitedly as she unzipped the back.

"No," Koneko and Xenovia said in practiced unison. "Sexy underwear first."

They dived into Irina's underwear and lined up the ones they liked the most.

"Okay, now pick the one that works the best for tonight." Xenovia explained.

Irina felt so stupid that she was being forced to do this, but eventually chose a simple pair of underwear with a matching bra.

**Meanwhile…**

Kuisha, Sairaorg, and Bruno Bucciarati (Who had his clip board) looked at Naruto as he sat across from them.

Naruto's Punishment: Talk to Bruno as his therapist.

They had been talking for an hour, giving Naruto an hour left before he had to go pick Irina up for their date.

"Is there any more you can tell us?" Kuisha asked, worried for her son. "What about the meeting with Azazel you mentioned?"

Naruto felt so uncomfortable, falling silent.

"Naruto," Bruno said in concern. "If you don't talk, then we can't help you find a solution."

Naruto found the ground interesting as the three continued to look at him.

"He came by…" Naruto muttered. "He mentioned the sacred gears my friends use, gave some advice to them so they could help train Gasper better. He took mom from me and then gave her back after saying a strange last name, Otsutsuki. He then…"

Naruto choked up a lot at this, trying to hold it in, failing to as he shook and closed his eyes.

"He said that he was the one who made the poison that Kokabiel used on my mom." Naruto stated quickly. "I don't know how to feel. I am angry, confused, and that makes everything worse as I can't decide on which emotion I need to choose to feel."

Bruno wrote all this down.

"Azazel revealed the truth, and you feel like things are spinning out of control?" Bruno asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Hm…" Bruno said, tapping his chin, taking a glance at Sairaorg and Kuisha. "Do the two of you have any thoughts?"

"I am worried." Sairaorg stated, his voice full of worry as he looked at Naruto. "I feel some regrets allowing him to go to Kuoh. Much good has come with that, but as of late, I don't think I will allow this anymore."

"What?" Naruto asked weakly as he looked up at Sairaorg.

"What I am saying: Is that you will have to return home, with us." Sairaorg stated plainly, not liking the hurt look on Naruto's face as the young werefox realized what that meant. "I don't like seeing you hurt Naruto, and Kuoh is starting to become a hot spot of negativity for you."

"No…" Naruto stated. "I can't leave Kuoh…"

"But… why not?" Kuisha asked, now majorly worried. "You are hurting, you should come home with us, we can help you and keep you safe…"

"I won't ever be safe." Naruto said as he cut Kuisha off. "Someone… someone told me that their master… would find me."

"Who said this?" Bruno asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"The guy who attempted to kidnap me in Kyoto, Sasori the Puppeteer." Naruto answered.

Bruno, who is a faction war survivor thus making him quite old, widened his eyes.

"Now that is a surprise." Bruno said softly. "Sasori survived, despite being a human. Magic must have kept him alive."

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't care about him, but that warning… I can't forget that warning." Naruto said as he looked at Sairaorg. "I have to stay in Kuoh and protect my…"

Naruto blushed, steam raising from his face as he clammed up, his pelt covering his head.

"Okay," Sairaorg said, getting a nasty glare from Kuisha, who wasn't happy. "You can stay."

"No, he can't." Kuisha snapped, standing up and walking up to Naruto. "You are coming home, right now. I won't lose you to some murderer's crazy master."

Kuisha grabbed Naruto's wrist, and usually he would follow her, but he didn't budge.

Not even a centimeter.

"Kuisha…" Naruto said as he looked into her eyes from under his pelt. "I need to stay. My… my lovers are in danger. The need me."

"But I need you more." Kuisha stated, gasping when she realized what she said.

"I need you too." Naruto said as he took Kuisha's hand in his, feeling the slight ruggedness they had from her training, but where much softer than any others. "But right now, I need to be with them."

Kuisha's heart ached so much at those words.

'My baby… he is now independent.' She thought as she kept her composure. 'I guess I have to accept this.'

Sairaorg put a comforting hand on Kuisha's shoulder.

Bruno watched as the parents and child comforted each other, his small timer going off in the corner.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but you're out of time." Bruno said as he wrote some things down. "As per our agreement, we will meet again in two weeks, your payment will be taken from your account."

"Alright, thanks again Bruno." Sairaorg thanked, Naruto and Kuisha bowing before the three of them left, teleporting to Naruto's home in Kuoh.

"It's empty." Kuisha stated when she realized that besides Kakashi and Lee, the former at the table grading homework, and the latter reading a book (Shocker).

"The girls are at Irina's, getting her ready for her date tonight." Kakashi said as he glanced at Naruto. "You better go get ready, you have about forty minutes before you need to be there."

Naruto blinked, looked at his phone, and then vanished into his room.

"What is that about?" Sairaorg asked, curious.

"Naruto is going out on a date with Irina Shidou." Lee explained, putting his book down. "It is youthful for him and her to go out like this, makes me jealous that my rival has such a beauty in his harem!"

Kuisha and Sairaorg's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Naruto has a date tonight." Kakashi said as he looked up from his grading. "He didn't tell you."

Naruto's bedroom door burst open and he ran down stairs.

He wore a pair of blue jeans and had an olive-green polo shirt and had a zip up sweater for when it got cold.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said quickly as he Shaved out of the house, trying to make up for the time he wasted and to grab something before he went to Irina's.

Sairaorg snapped out of his daze.

'Son of a bitch, my kid has a date… wait he said harem earlier.' Sairaorg thought, chuckling slightly before he saw Kuisha.

She was pale, and stiff as a corpse.

"Kuisha… Kuisha?" Sairaorg said worriedly as he waved his hand before her face, which she didn't blink or make any movement. 'Shit, I think Naruto broke her.'

**Meanwhile…**

"Wow…" Issei said in awe as the light died down, revealing the blade of Ascalon fused with the Boosted Gear.

"My job here is complete." Michael said with a soft tone and a gentle smile.

"Please, wait a moment. I have a question." Issei said, reaching out for the Angel to stop.

"I am sorry, young man. But I don't have the time." Michael sadly said. "I have to help plan for this meeting set for this weekend, so I will have to ask you to wait until after the meeting."

"Okay, I understand." Issei said sadly as he and Akeno watched Michael leave in a flash of light.

Naruto, meanwhile, felt a pulse of power nearby, where Akeno's shrine was.

He had been there a few times, for tea with Akeno and Koneko, but it was nothing more than that.

'Hm, I wonder what a holy being was doing here… with Akeno and Issei…' Naruto thought, panic creeping into his brain before it smoothed over when he felt their power strong and healthy.

Then Rias's power appeared.

'I guess I don't need to look into it.' Naruto thought before he took off running again.

What he didn't know, was Rias was currently punishing Issei for nearly getting it on with Akeno.

**Irina's Apartment…**

Irina waited nervously as Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel made sure everything was proper.

She wore the chosen checkered dress and had a small purse next to her with a jacket and money inside. (1)

"Don't be nervous, Irina." Xenovia comforted. "You will have fun."

"I'm not nervous about the date." Irina replied. "It's what is possibly to happen after it that I'm nervous about."

"You worried about underperforming during sex?" Koneko asked blatantly, Ravel pinching her ears for her lack of restraint as Irina started to clam up.

"Ignore her, Irina." Ravel said as she released the Rook, who was held back by Xenovia to keep a fight from happening. "Remember, it is just a simple date, and with sex, it's a consensual thing."

"Not if one of the people involved forces it." Irina said negatively, flashes of Freed's face and the memory of the sick enjoyment he took at the thought of molesting her terrified Irina.

The three girls mentally slapped themselves as they remembered that fact as well.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Come in." Irina said, knowing it was Naruto.

Naruto opened the door and entered, seeing the four girls waiting for him.

"Hey." Naruto said as he noticed Irina, blushing at her dress. 'I feel under dressed.'

Irina stood up and walked up to him.

"You ready, Naruto?" Irina asked with a smile, nervousness showing through her body language.

"Yes, are you?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand.

Irina slowly took his hand, slipped on her flats, and they left.

"Well, I guess it's about time we leave as well." Xenovia said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah." Koneko agreed as she placed a bag with one of Naruto's spare uniforms with a note attached to it on the small table in the living room. "I am a little worried though."

"Don't be." Ravel stated as she prepared to leave. "I have Gilga in Irina's shadow, she will be able to help if something happens."

"That isn't nice." Koneko muttered as the three of them cleaned up Irina's living room area and then left, locking the door. "You should recall your dog. It is an invasion of their privacy, ya'know."

"I agree, we shouldn't be spying on them." Xenovia stated, slightly miffed that Ravel did what she did.

Ravel pouted.

'I thought they would be on board with this. But they are against it.' Ravel thought.

"Ameyuri, go get Gilga, and return to me afterwards." Ravel ordered her grim, who was still in Ravel's shadow and was see by her shape and red eyes looking back at Ravel.

Ameyuri nodded and moved away, separating from Ravel's shadow while still in shadow form, and went to find Gilga while Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko went home.

**Meanwhile, Kuoh Academy…**

After being punished by Rias, Issei had met up with Asia and they went to the ORC building where Gasper still lived and were currently throwing dodgeballs at the young dhampir to help him get accustomed to his new 'settings' that Kakashi had placed on him.

"Wow, this is amazing." Gasper said as he stopped the seventh ball in a row without stopping Issei or Asia. "I have to thank that dog guy the next time I see him."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei really did help you with this." Asia chirped as she handed Issei another ball, Gasper letting the previous one drop and prepared for the next. "Makes me wonder if he has dealt with this type of sacred gear before. He is a yokai, so he will live and probably has been around for a very long time."

"Maybe we should ask him tomorrow after class." Issei said as he was also curious about Kakashi.

He threw the ball, Gasper's eyes locked onto it, faintly gaining three tomoe in them, and the ball stopped several feet from him.

"Yes." Gasper cheered as he jumped up, only to get a dodge ball to the gut, since he had lost focus and the ball resumed its movement, causing Issei and Asia to run to his side to check on him.

**Meanwhile, Kuoh Entertainment District, Irina and Naruto…**

"Woah, look at that." Naruto said in awe as he looked through one of the windows into a game store. "Look at all the games they have, Irina."

Irina giggled at Naruto's childish enthusiasm as she looked at the games, merchandise, and accessories.

"Yeah, I have heard that this one is pretty good." Irina said as she pointed at a copy of Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

"It is." Naruto said as he looked at her. "I got it when it came out and I beat it, one hundred percent completion."

"Really?" Irina asked as they continued walking. "Was it hard?"

"Not really, I got a good handle on the controls, however…" Naruto said as he scowled. "Those stupid Korok seeds…"

"What?" Irina asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said, waving his hand. "You play games?"

"I have, I grew up in a Nintendo family." Irina said with a smile. "I guess you got into gaming when you joined Sairaorg's peerage?"

"Yeah, before that, I never played video games." Naruto said, his smile fading a bit as he remembered those times fondly, and then it disappeared completely.

"I see." Irina said, slightly panicking as she realized she was making Naruto gloomy.

She looked around, trying to find something to take Naruto's mind off his past, glimpsing something that she felt that he would enjoy.

"Hey, look at that, Naruto." Irina said as she pointed.

Naruto looked up and followed her gesture.

She was pointing at a large sign in front of the movie theater.

_Tonight Only:_

_Screening Bohemian Rhapsody._

_Free snacks._

Naruto's gloominess vanished completely as he saw that and grabbed Irina's hand before he started to move.

Irina allowed him to guide her to the theater like a child pulling their mom.

Neither of them noticing the strange warping in Irina's shadow, showing two dogs running from them and returning to their mama.

**Two hours later…**

"Aw, such a good movie." Naruto said as he and Irina left the theater.

"Indeed." Irina said as she checked her phone, seeing that is was about seven. "Want to get something to eat before going home?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked as he and Irina made their way to the food area.

"Katsudon…" Irina said with a little bit of drool forming at the edge of her lips.

Naruto's stomach growled.

"Alright, katsudon it is." Naruto said as they made their way to a small diner that served traditional food.

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking," Irina said after they made their orders. "Do you have something you want to do, like a dream or something?"

"A dream?" Naruto asked. "Of course, I do."

"Is it to become a High-class devil?"

"Nope." Naruto said as the waiter came by with their drinks. "I don't really mind staying Low-class."

"That is unusual." Irina replied as she drank some water. "Many would expect…"

"I know, but Sairaorg isn't really a King, he is more like a dad." Naruto explained. "I actually hated him for quite a while."

Irina's attention was grabbed.

_Flashback…_

_Naruto (Age 8) opened his eyes._

_It had been two weeks since he had been reincarnated as Sairaorg's Mutated Pawn, and he hated it._

_He got out of bed, dragging his pelt with him as he walked to the dresser and pulled on some shorts and a shirt. _

_'Food.' He thought, his eyes dead and lifeless as he draped his pelt over his shoulders. _

_He left and found the other members of the Peerage at the table._

_"Morning, Naruto." Sairaorg said to his Pawn. "You sleep well?"_

_Naruto ignored Sairaorg in favor of grabbing some food, not even sitting at the table but on the floor and tearing into the meal like an animal, making a mess. _

_Sairaorg laughed nervously as Kuisha glared at the young boy. _

_"Naruto, we eat at the table, not the floor." Kuisha stated, wanting him to sit with them. _

_Naruto didn't reply with words, but did flip Kuisha off. _

_A plate smashed against Naruto's head, curtesy of Ladora. _

_"You heard our Queen, fox." Ladora stated as he stood up. "Sit at the table."_

_He walked up and grabbed Naruto, only to get his arm bit. _

_"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ladora shouted as he tried to get Naruto off of him. "LET GO!"_

_Naruto did just that as Ladora swung his arm up, and he landed on his shoulders, allowing Naruto to lock his legs tightly around Ladora's throat._

_Before it could go on, Naruto felt soothed and purred as his ear was massaged by Coriana, who snuck up behind him. _

_Naruto snuggled into her and purred as she continued to play with his ears. _

_Coriana stopped to pick Naruto up, and when he realized what was happening, he pushed away from her. _

_He glared angrily at Coriana, pushing his ears against his head. _

_"Don't do that again." He stated angrily. "Or else."_

_"That is no way to treat a lady, your mother had to teach you that." Beruka said, not expecting to be jump kicked in the chest by the werefox. _

_Before Naruto could turn the teen's chest into a trampoline, Gandoma pulled Naruto off of the Knight. _

_"Naruto, this behavior is unacceptable and inexcusable." Kuisha stated as she helped Beruka up._

_Naruto was released by Gandoma, who didn't want to hurt Naruto, and the boy glared at Kuisha. _

_"I don't care about what you think, or you for that matter." Naruto spat in spite. "You could all die, I wouldn't even care."_

_Naruto snagged a whole loaf of bread before he ran out of the room. _

_Flashback End…_

"Not my proudest moment…" Naruto chuckled as he scratched his cheek.

"I agree. You hold a lot of anger…" Irina pointed out.

Naruto clenched his fist.

"I do." Naruto replied, before taking a deep breath. "Back on to our original topic, my dream is to open a hot spring inn and name it 'Maelstrom's Springs'."

Irina quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Irina said with a smile, trying to brighten the mood. "But why? I mean, you seem like you could be a chef or an artist."

"Yeah, I could, and with my Shadow Clones, I can achieve those with the hot spring." Naruto explained. "As for why… It was my mom's dream."

Irina closed her mouth and her enthusiasm.

"She told me a long time ago that she wanted to open a hot spring." Naruto said, his mood taking a dive again. "I feel that with everything going on, that I didn't even know her. I mean, Xenovia told me she was a criminal then a close friend of mine brought evidence to that fact. I don't know if the woman I know was the person she is, or was someone who was only there because I was born."

Irina looked at the table.

Silence eerily taking charge.

"You know, I might not have met her, but I believe Kushina loved you." Irina said slowly, to not anger Naruto.

"How so?"

"Just… hear me out." Irina asked, getting a nod from the werefox. "Kushina had a past, we all do. Hers was that of a criminal. Then, she had you, and possibly quit that life to raise you. You became the center of her world, and gave up the life she previously led to give you a better life, unburdened by her past. That might be why she never told you. She did it to protect you."

Irina's amethyst eyes locked with Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

"Does that make sense?" Irina asked.

Naruto didn't break eye contact, even as his started to swell with tears.

"Yeah, that…" He stopped to wipe his eyes. "Sorry… I…"

Irina reached into her purse and pulled out a small handkerchief, handing it to Naruto.

"Thank you." He said as he took it and dabbed his eyes.

He dried his now red eyes and handed it back to Irina.

"No problem." Irina said as she put it away.

"I needed that." Naruto said as he looked at Irina. "Thank you."

"I am happy that I was able to help." Irina said as she reached over and touched his hands. "I… I love you, Naruto, so if you need an ear to bend, mine are here."

"Why would I bend your ear?" Naruto asked in cute confusion with a slight tilt to his head.

Irina stifled a giggle.

"'To bend an ear' means that I am willing to listen to you when you want to talk." Irina explained as she smiled brightly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto said as their food arrived.

"Here you go, enjoy." The waiter said before he bowed and left.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto and Irina said, not getting headaches as it wasn't a prayer, before they dug into their katsudon.

They enjoyed their delicious meal and paid a fine tip before they left the diner.

"Oh, that was good." Naruto said as he patted his full stomach. "I think it could have been better with some ramen."

"Don't talk about food, I might puke." Irina said, having eaten too much.

"You know, I just realized. You asked me about my dream, but I never asked you about yours." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, right." Irina said, her face becoming sad. "I was quite happy with being an exorcist for a living."

"I see." Naruto said as he took her hand. "I'm sorry that you can't do that anymore."

"I don't blame you, or anyone really." Irina said as she shook her head. "I mean, I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I was forced to discover something… I'd rather have never learned. That is what lead to my last dream being taken from me."

Naruto squeezed her hand.

"However, if I was to say a new dream, then I would have to say that I wouldn't mind working at Maelstrom's Spring." Irina said as nonchalantly and carefree as possible.

Naruto had a comical shocked face as he looked at Irina.

"But… that… why?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded that she wanted to work at a hot spring that wasn't even a thing yet.

"Because, if you and I do get together, then I would prefer working with you." Irina said with a beautiful smile.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

The dress, the night sky fading to twilight, the stars, and the lights of the buildings accenting everything physically appealing about Irina to Naruto.

"I… I see." Naruto said as he looked away, blushing. "I would like it if you worked at my hot spring."

Irina kept smiling.

"Anyhow, it is getting late." Irina said as she glimpsed the large clock in the square of the Entertainment District. "You… uh… want to go to my place and… spend the night?" 'Oh, god, I asked him.'

Irina's face was nervous, red in embarrassment and worry and her eyes were wide and her lip trembled a bit.

"S-sure." Naruto replied, also nervous about this, despite being over at Irina's apartment a few times.

They walked to Irina's apartment and entered, seeing the bag on the coffee table, and the note.

'When did this get here?' Irina thought as she opened the note.

_Just in case Naruto 'spends' the night, he has his school clothes._

_~Koneko_

Irina looked in the bag and saw that Naruto's uniform was in the bag, including a change of socks and underwear.

'Okay…' Irina thought, while Naruto took his shoes off and walked next to her.

"You okay, Irina?" Naruto asked, his ears and tail now out, as he saw how nervous she was, even more than before.

"Yeah, just… thinking of something." Irina answered, trying to get ready for what she had planned.

Though, the box of condoms and lubricant was in her room.

"Thinking about what?" Naruto asked.

Irina took a sharp inhale, and a haggard exhale.

'I can do this.' Irina thought before she grabbed Naruto's wrist and placed his hand on her left breast.

Naruto blew steam out of his nose and ears as he felt the very soft flesh through the fabric of her dress.

"Naruto, you want to fuck?" Irina asked in a rushed tone, face so red that it was the same shade as Rias's hair.

Naruto grew a boner from those words.

'There go his lavender eyes, showing he is interested.' Irina thought, having been informed of his eyes changing color when certain emotions were strong.

Red for anger, lavender for lust, and blue for normal.

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Yes… I would…" He sputtered as Irina didn't release her grip on his wrist, keeping his hand on her boob, making him very happy, indicated by his tail wagging very fast.

"Okay, let me get ready." Irina said as she let him go and went to her room.

Naruto stood in the living room, horny and confused.

'Okay… I need to stay in control. I can't do this like last time…' Naruto thought as he remembered snapping out of his lustful haze when he finished with Kuroka. 'I should actually check in with her later. To see if she… I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE A DAD!'

While Naruto started to panic, Irina ran around her room, changing into something… appealing, and cleaning it up so there wouldn't be anything in the way.

'Okay, I guess this will have to do.' Irina thought as she checked herself in the mirror again.

She made sure the condoms and lube were on her nightstand and ready to be used.

"o-Okay, you can come in, Naruto. I'm ready." Irina called through the door, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naruto, snapping out of his panic for now, heard Irina and approached the door.

'Please let this be a joke.' Naruto thought.

He wanted to do this. He was all for it.

But, at the same time, with Irina, he wanted to wait a while.

Naruto grasped the door and opened it slowly, and stepped in.

Irina looked at him, poking her fingers together as he took in her outfit.

She wore a slightly translucent nightie, small angel design on it. The shape and swell of her breasts were not hidden. It was cut short, just above her knees for easy access.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he got more heated under his collar.

"S-stop staring." Irina said nervously. "Please…"

"Sorry." Naruto said as he averted his gaze. "I'll start undressing."

Irina watched as he took his shirt, pants, and socks off, leaving his underwear on.

She blushed harder when she saw his clothed dick through his boxers.

"So, how do we do this?" Irina asked.

"Well, I'll show you." Naruto replied as he walked next to her and sat on the bed. "Just… let me know if I do something you don't like."

"Okay…" Irina responded.

Naruto leaned up.

Irina reciprocated and leaned down.

They locked their lips.

It was a simple kiss.

Naruto reached up and cupped her breast.

_"Now, my Little Maelstrom," _Kuroka's voice echoed through Naruto's head._ "You have to make sure that whenever you're with a woman, nya, you treat her gently unless she says otherwise, okay?"_

Naruto remembered Kuroka's words from when he and she had sex, and gently massaged Irina's breast, reaching up with his other one to massage both of them.

Irina moaned into Naruto's mouth.

'This… feeling…' Irina thought as she separated for oxygen. 'I never thought I could…'

Naruto continued to fondle Irina, making her feel very hot, moistening her lower lips a bit.

"May I do more?" Naruto asked, not wanting to cross a line, despite currently crossing a line.

"Yes…" Irina moaned.

She felt Naruto gently push her to the bed, her back hitting it with him gently sitting the intersection of her stomach and hips, not applying his weight on her.

He loomed over her and kissed her lips again, pulling one part of the nightie down, to reveal her soft flesh to the world.

Irina gasped when she felt his slightly cold hand touch the under swell of her breast, making her nipples go hard as she felt that coldness travel around her breast before he gingerly squeezed it.

"Aaaaagh…" Irina gasped, pulling away a bit. "Again."

Naruto squeezed, slightly harder, but still gently.

Irina felt her excitement grow, feeling the moist fabric of her panties touching her skin.

Naruto started to smell the scent of her fluid, and it turned him on even more.

Irina sat up, Naruto now in her lap, and kissed him as she pulled the nighty down, exposing her other breast.

She pulled him into her, enjoying the feeling of their bodies molding against each other as they kissed.

Naruto pushed a little bit.

He opened his mouth and prodded her lips with his tongue.

Irina instinctively opened her mouth and let him into her mouth.

Her eyes nearly went into the back of her head as she felt his tongue lather hers with attention.

"Naruto…" Irina gasped. "I'm… I'm ready…"

Naruto nodded and sat up, allowing Irina to move further onto her bed while he removed his boxers.

Irina blushed and some blood leaked from her nose as she saw his dick.

Yes, Irina had seen it before, but this time, she didn't look away.

Naruto got back on the bed, scooting between Irina's leg as she pulled the skirt of the nightie up, revealing the soaked panties.

They were a pair of orange ones with a bright pink heart on her crotch.

The smell of her was much stronger, causing Naruto to want to have his way with her, but fought this feeling.

'It has to be about her.' Naruto thought. 'Its her first time, so I have to make this about her pleasure… not mine.'

He got closer and hooked his fingers at the hip segments.

Irina felt him start to pull them down, violently gasping as images of Freed and his desire to ravage her invaded her mind.

"NO!" Irina shouted as she kicked Naruto away, pulling her panties to her knees as she entered the fetal position, taking deep, haggard breathes.

"Irina…" Naruto said in worry, covering himself as he went to touch her.

Irina flinched when she felt him caress her back.

"I'm sorry…" Irina apologized. "I was enjoying it, but… but then that man… he appeared in my head…"

'Freed?' Naruto thought, not saying anything.

"I want that to stop, so I thought doing this would make it go away." Irina explained as she shook, glancing at Naruto. "Will you… please help me… love me even if I'm broken?"

Naruto was silent, letting Irina calm down, doing nothing but rub her back.

"I'd help you without needing to be asked." Naruto said softly as he hugged her. "Because you are important to me, Irina."

Irina felt her eyes water as she accepted that and turned.

"Okay, let's… continue, please?" Irina asked.

Naruto nodded and uncovered himself as Irina unfolded her limbs.

She removed her panties the rest of the way, exposing her wet pussy lips to him.

Irina hadn't shaved, so there was a light amount of hair.

Naruto, knowing it would be painful to enter now, leaned forward and lapped at her clit.

Irina gripped the bed sheets, trying to keep her moans quiet.

"Naruto…" Irina said as she gasped for air, enjoying his tongue. "I have… condoms and lubricant… so we can skip this part."

Irina could barely feel her knees and had a feeling that if she orgasmed now, she wouldn't be awake for the next step.

"Okay." Naruto said as he grabbed said items and applied one love glove to his dick and added some lube to it, for extra safety.

Irina licked her lips in anticipation.

"Okay, let me know if anything hurts." Naruto pleaded, getting a nod from Irina as he positioned himself.

He gently pressed against her vagina.

The urge to go wild grew to the point he nearly did.

_"Now, you have to make sure to be gentle with a woman when entering her, nya, especially if it's her first time."_

Naruto's lubed and condom covered dick pressed forward, slipping in between Irina's lower lips and entered her.

Irina gasped as she felt the uncomfortable stretching pain hit her pain receptors.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Keep… going…" Irina asked, panting as she looked at him.

Naruto nodded and continued his slow journey in penetrating her for the first time.

Yes, the lube helped as it mixed with her vaginal fluid, but the pain was not dulled in the slightest, so Naruto kept his steady pace.

Not even feeling her hymen hit his tip, Naruto fully sheathed himself within Irina, whose eyes went wide.

Naruto smelled blood.

Said blood was flowing from Irina and mixed with the lube, vaginal fluid and the fabric of her nightie as it leaked from her.

"Sorry."

"Don't… apologize." Irina said as she grimaced, trying to smile for him. "It's… not painful… you can move."

Naruto pulled out, making Irina gasp, and then pushed back into her.

'So… good…' Irina thought.

Nothing negative happened as Naruto thrust in and out of Irina.

No harmful memories or emotions.

Freed didn't bother her.

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh got louder alongside Irina's voice.

Naruto leaned into Irina's neck, and licked her neck, enjoying the taste of her sweat and the feeling of her breasts moving against his chest.

Irina's hands wrapped around Naruto's head.

"Again…"

Naruto continued to lick her neck as he picked up his pace.

A light wet squelching noise echoed from her pussy as he fucked her in missionary.

Irina panted as if she ran dozens of miles, non-stop.

'So close.' Irina thought, her throat dry and unable to talk from how hard she was breathing.

Naruto nipped her neck.

Irina gasped as her body stiffened, pleasure overloading her senses.

Naruto felt Irina's pussy tighten around his dick, causing him to orgasm, filling the condom to the point of nearly bursting open.

They were still, their sweat mixing together as they took deep breaths as their bodies were overheated.

Naruto slowly pulled out, careful to not move to suddenly.

Irina moaned as she felt him exit her body, spasming a bit when the bloated reservoir tip was removed.

'Shit… that's a lot.' Irina thought weakly, her eyes becoming heavy.

Naruto felt tired as well as he pulled the condom off and threw it away in Irina's trash bin.

He got back on the bed and snuggled next to Irina, who removed the nightie completely.

"Irina…" Naruto said as he made a clone to turn off the light.

"Yeah…"

"I love you." Naruto said tiredly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Irina was to tired to blush or be embarrassed.

"I love you too, Naruto." Irina responded, kissing his cheek.

The light turned off, the clone popped, and Naruto pulled a light blanket over them with his tail before he and Irina fell asleep, into a world of happiness and dreams.

Dozens of minutes passed before Irina's front door opened.

"Be careful, they are asleep." One of two people said.

"Don't tell me what to do." The bigger of the two said, so tall that their head grazed the ceiling. "No, my crown."

The person made a grab to keep said accessory from falling.

"Please, your majesty, please." The other person said quietly.

The other person huffed before their partner found Irina's room, where she and Naruto were sleeping.

This person moved out of the way for the bigger one to open and enter the room.

"Seems we caught them at an… interesting moment." The person said with happiness and joy. "Oh, the pleasures of sex and gender…"

Their partner placed their finger against this person's lips.

"Please, do what we came to do before you accidently wake them?"

The big person pouted and then walked over to the sleeping couple, their hands held out in front of them, palms up and fingers spread apart.

A smile crept on this person's face.

"I can't wait to see you both and the others we visited when you find me." They said as their index, middle, ring, and pinky finger tips became syringes

They were then stabbed into the sides of Irina and Naruto.

**Chapter 28, DONE!**

**1 The drawing I drew that is on my GF, Boo1194's, Deviantart page. I signed it. **

**Holy Shit, what the fuck happened? WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE THAT SNUCK INTO IRINA'S APARTMENT AND WHY DID THEY STAB THEM!**

**Besides that, what do you think? **

**Was the date alright? Was it satisfactory?**

**Irina and Naruto finally had sex, so what do you guys think about it? Perfectly awkward for them, or to awkward and outright dumb? I know, 'I am rushing this relationship'. But how many DXD relationships aren't rushed?**

**And what about all the inserts with Issei and the others? **

**And remember, we can get through these hard times. God knows how many times I had breakdowns the last few days due to work and the customers who come shopping. **

**As usual, please leave a review, even if it is unfiltered hatred for me or the story.**


	29. Double Feature Picture Show

**_Original Posted On: May 4, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Guest: First review for the chapter and you accurately guessed who they were. You are a smart one, I must keep an eye out for you. Your questions will be answered this chapter.

R-King 93: Thank you.

Draegoon: No, no D. and for Akainu, don't get ahead of me. Or else I'll tell him where your bunker is, secretly under Marineford in the New World without his permission.

Calderoneric758: LOL, you are in for a surprise.

Primarx: Well, sleep magic is a thing.

WinCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Deltablacknaruto: You will see why they are there.

Radeklegia: Yeah, it is funny when you think of Protector Naruto making it as a drunk.

Felipexza: Yeah, it is. You guessed correctly, here, take an El Explodo Cigar from Looney Tunes.

DanDrake: SHHHHHHHH!

Demon87: Thank you.

Turok: Yeah, I brough Doflamingo, Sengoku, and a few others and many more for later events. It is a NarutoXDXDXOne Piece crossover.

Reader: Yes, it is him.

FairyTailStormKing: Well, we shall see about that.

Guest: Because I fucked up. Thank you, the date was a lot of fun to write, but not as much fun as this chapter was. They were being stalked, there problem solved. Just kidding, there is a reason to why they specifically were targeted.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 29: Double Feature Picture Show**

The morning sun's rays slipped through the curtains of Irina's room.

Said owner felt the light hit her face and she moved over, trying to stay asleep as she snuggled into her soft pillows and Naruto.

The sun's light persisted.

Irina groaned, not noticing a different in her vocal tone as she got up, untangling herself from the pillow and Naruto, heading towards the bathroom as she rubbed her eyes.

She entered and walked past the mirror.

Irina's eyes snapped open.

'Wait…' She thought before walked back in front of it.

She did not see… herself.

She saw a young man, sixteen in age, and with a light muscular build. He had the same shade of brown hair as her, the same amethyst eyes.

And he was naked.

Irina's eyes widened, mirrored by the image.

She looked down.

She didn't see her breasts, and between her legs was a penis.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Naruto jolted awake and ran into the bathroom.

"Irina, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, not noticing the more soft and feminine tone.

He didn't see Irina, but a dude that looked similar to her, even smelled like her too.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" They both shouted. "What?"

Irina didn't see Naruto, but a naked teenage girl.

She was short, had bright blonde hair that went to her shoulders, tan skin, three whisker marks. An hourglass figure, small breasts, and decent hips. On top of that, there were a pair of fox ears and a tail on her body.

Irina blushed at the naked form of this girl.

"n-Naruto?" Irina asked, taking notice of the more masculine tone her voice had.

"Irina?" Naruto asked, both recognizing the other.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Irina shouted as he covered her crotch and chest out of habit.

Naruto had a confused look on his face before he looked in the mirror, disbelief filling her eyes before he grabbed his crotch.

"HOLY FUCK, MY FAMILY JEWELS ARE MISSING!" Naruto shouted in a panic. "QUICK, WE GOT TO FIND THEM!"

"Naruto, calm down." Irina said as she grabbed the panicking werefox.

"But…"

"Naruto, we will find them later, but we need to get help first and get a grasp of what is happening." Irina told Naruto, trying to keep their anxiety from spiking further.

"Okay…" Naruto gasped as he took deep breathes. "Okay… Let's go."

"No, clothes first." Irina said as she blushed looking at Naruto and feeling his soft flesh.

A strange, yet familiar tingling feeling sprung through his spine and went to her dick, which started to rise.

'God, what is going on with me?' Irina thought as the two of them left the bathroom, trying to cover herself to little reward. 'Why won't this… thing go down.'

Irina watched Naruto as he grabbed the clothes from the day before and put them on, which shrank enough to fit her new form comfortably.

"Uhm…" Irina said as she looked at her panties, seeing that they wouldn't fit. "Naruto, since your clothes can expand and shrink, can I wear your school uniform?"

"Sure, that works with me." Naruto replied before he sneezed. "Excuse me."

"No worries." Irina said as he grabbed the bag of clothes and put them on, feeling strange to put boxers on as they and the rest of the uniform easily adjusted over her new muscular form. "Okay, let's go tell Ravel and the others what happened…"

***BAM, BAM, BAM***

"IRINA, YOU IN THERE?" a familiar yet different voice shouted through the door.

Irina looked at Naruto, who looked back before the both of them went to the door and opened it, revealing a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, a slender, super model figure with big breasts and wide birthing hips.

"Who are you?" He asked in confusion. "Did I get the wrong apartment? I am sure Irina lived in this one."

"Issei?" Naruto asked as he smelled a familiar scent.

Issei blinked when he heard his name.

"Yes…" He answered.

"It's us, Irina and Naruto." Naruto informed the confused female Issei.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The three teens bolted, slamming Irina's apartment door shut and they ran to the Phenex house.

"What happened to you?" Issei asked Irina as they neared the Phenex house.

"We don't know, so hopefully, no one else…" Naruto said before he, Irina, and Issei were jumped by Ameyuri and Gilga.

However, instead of being greeted with love and affection, they were growling angrily at these three people.

"Hey, Ameyuri, Gilga, what are you doing? We need to find Naruto…" A male voice said in a panic as the door opened and a male Ravel nervously stepped out.

They were of average height for a fifteen-year-old, short blonde hair that curled slightly, and wasn't muscular.

(Giorno Giovanna, but different hair)

"Ravel?" Naruto asked nervously as he looked at this new person.

"Naruto?" Ravel replied as she noticed the whisker marks and familiar clothing.

"RAVEL, HURRY YOUR ASS UP! WE NEED TO GET NARUTO AND FIND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!" Koneko shouted as she grabbed Ravel, who was standing in the doorway.

Koneko looked almost the same, but her body was more muscled and toned than her original female form.

"Oh, look, how cute you are."

Naruto was pulled from Ameyuri and put into a hug.

"Naruto you look so cute, I could just…Hmmmm…." This person said as they started to drool while sporting a boner.

"Xenovia?" Naruto asked as he got a good look at this person.

Xenovia, like Irina, was now more manly, given her toned body being a Rook, and yet like Irina, it had a soft tone to it. Her hair was the same length as it was before.

"Yep, yep, it's me." Xenovia said as she hugged Naruto. "You are so adorable when you blush…"

Naruto felt smothered and gasped when Xenovia kissed him.

Xenovia, still very new to her male body, was overwhelmed with how easy her arousal spiked.

She started to pant as she rubbed her dick against Naruto, not letting him get any room while she held him down.

Naruto, in response, started to get around from Xenovia's dry humping that he started to moan.

"Hey, that… Xenovia stop it!"

"Why not, you are making me so… Hmph!" Xenovia said before Koneko slammed her fist into Xenovia's head, breaking through the Rook defense as she herself was a Rook, knocking the horniness out of the now male Xenovia.

"Koneko…" Naruto said as he turned clung to his best friend. "This is so fucking weird."

"Yeah, you are telling me." Koneko said as everyone filed into their house. "Kakashi and Lee are missing, our genders are swapped and I haven't gotten my damn pancakes yet."

Koneko glanced at Naruto.

"Okay…" Naruto said very unsure.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Issei shouted, getting everyone back on track.

"I don't know." Irina said as she sat down. "But we need to figure this out soon. The Faction meeting is this weekend, and we can't go… like this."

Nero fluttered down and landed in front of Naruto while a letter was grasped in her beak.

Naruto took it, got his finger bit by Nero before she perched in Naruto's hair while he read it.

"Hey, check this out." Naruto said as he put the letter on the table for everyone to read.

_Hello, dear reader,_

_If you are reading this, then that means you are awake and have found our gift to you. _

_I hope you enjoy the new lives I granted. _

_If there is any issue, please, hesitate to bother me and my associates in the Undine Queendom._

_Sincerely, the Undine Queen_

There was a big kiss mark in purple lipstick on the bottom with the signature.

"This is… suspicious." Ravel said as she held Ameyuri and Gilga in their chibi forms. "I mean, whoever did this swapped out genders and then leave is a note? That hardly makes sense."

"No, this is good." Naruto said as he took the paper and motioned for the grim to come over before he turned into a fox. "Because we now have a scent to track."

"Oh, that is a good point." Ravel said as Naruto and the grim started to smell the paper for scents.

"That is cute, don't you think?" Irina said as the werefox and grim were all very small and huddled on the table smelling the paper.

"Yeah. It is." Xenovia said as she and the rest of the girls… boys relaxed.

"How can you all be so damn calm?" Issei asked, standing up suddenly making his breasts bounce due to his lack of bra. "Am I the only one who actually cares enough to panic?"

"Calm down, Issei." Koneko stated as she glared at the pervert. "Reason why we are 'calm' is because we now have a lead that could lead us to the person who did it. So, chill your tits."

Issei was about to say more, but kept his mouth shut and sat back down.

They sat in silence with the only sounds were of the three animals on the table smelling the paper.

"A-ha, we got it." Naruto said as he leaped off the table, taking human form again. "We have the specific perfume scent. Now all we got to do, is go to the Undine Queendom and use this scent to find the person who did this."

"Alright, lets go." Irina said, getting up but was stopped.

"We have to wait." Koneko said as she held her hands out. "There is a little issue we have to figure out first. Actually, there is a few things."

"Okay, what are they?" Naruto asked curiously.

"First, we need to inform Rias on what has happened and second…" Koneko said with a slight amount of blood trickling down her nose. "We need better clothing, meaning you two get to wear bras and panties."

Issei and Naruto's hearts dropped and fear burst through their systems as Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko started to laugh evilly.

"SCATTER!" Naruto shouted, running towards the closed window while Issei ran for the door.

Using Shave, Koneko appeared before Issei and punched him in the stomach, stopping his movements as he collapsed to the ground.

Naruto, sadly, got the grim in his shadow, preventing him from moving.

"Oh, don't be like that, it will be fun." Xenovia said menacingly.

"If this happens, then that means you guys have to wear my clothes too." Naruto said through the shadow paralysis. "It's only fair."

"You are right, and we will." Koneko said as she dragged Issei upstairs. "Xenovia, Issei's going to have to wear your clothing."

"What, no that is gross. Make him wear Irina's." Xenovia said in disgust, not wanting Issei to see her clothing, especially the leopard lingerie she bought a while back.

Yes, she might be a dude at the moment, but she was still a woman deep down.

Just one who easily accepted that she had a dick currently.

"To bad, to sad. You are the only one here whose underwear can fit him due to these useless flesh sacks of his. Even yours." Koneko said with spite. 'Although, I think they are… No, bad Koneko. Don't go appreciating your enemy's looks.'

"Okay, since you seem to be for this cross-dressing adventure, then you can wear Koneko's clothing, Naruto." Ravel said as she recalled Ameyuri and Gilga from Naruto's shadow. "Her underwear would fit you more anyway."

"Fine…" Naruto said, surprisingly comfortable with all of this. "Let's get this over with."

Irina and Koneko went and dressed Issei while Xenovia and Ravel dolled up Naruto.

Issei stepped out wearing a pair of female oriented blue jeans that brought attention to his hips, thighs, and butt. A red blouse with green lining to add a splash of contrast.

Naruto wore a goth-loli dress that went to his knees and striped stockings. His pelt, which he had left in his room when he went out the night before, was draped elegantly upon his womanly shoulders and hung down his back.

"You dressed me as Stocking from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt." Naruto said in deadpan as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Not bad, but I think I am more of Panty than Stocking. I mean, Stockings boobs are bigger."

"Oh, but you look so…" Koneko started before she trailed off, her blood rushing from her brain to her lower brain.

"Well, if you don't like it, then we can try this one." Ravel said as she felt her heart beating so fast that she felt like she was going to burst.

Irina felt the same.

"I think this would be better for Naruto." Xenovia drooled as she pulled out a simple pull over dress with a wave pattern on it. It had a small belt on the waist and the back was open to show skin.

"Okay, enough dress up. Can we go now?" Issei asked, tired of this senseless bullshit and wanting to get his dick back.

"Jeez, when did you get sand in your vagina, pervert?" Koneko asked. "I would have thought you would indulge yourself with this new gender of yours."

"Well, I don't, I may be a pervert, but dudes like you who think I enjoy groping my body just for your amusement." Issei snapped.

Irina, Naruto, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, and the grim pups all looked at Issei in shock.

"What?"

"You… aren't being a pervert." Koneko stated as she pointed at Issei. "You are acting like a snobby princess."

"So what? Just because I'm a gorgeous woman, doesn't mean I have to accept your sexist views." Issei stated angrily, blinking a few times. "Wait, what am I saying?"

"I think the longer we stay like this, the more we could lose ourselves to it." Ravel said, scratching her chin. "We need to get to the Undine Queendom fast."

"One problem, how do we get there?" Naruto asked as she walked next to Ravel, getting used to the flats he was wearing.

Ravel pulled out her phone and dialed up her parents.

"I'll call my dad, and ask him where it is." Ravel said confidently as Koneko pulled out her own phone and took a snap shot of herself and everyone and then texted Rias, sending the picture with it.

**Meanwhile, Kuoh Academy…**

'Where are they?' Rias thought as she was in the middle of her second period class, right before break. 'I mean, Naruto is one thing, but Issei, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, AND Xenovia all ditching class today is unheard of.'

Sona was in the same boat, equally worried about Naruto and the other missing students.

Rias sighed and then felt her phone go off.

'A message?' Rias thought as she looked up and saw that the teacher was writing on the board.

After applying some illusion magic around her, Rias pulled out her phone and it took everything she had to not scream.

_Hey, we had our genders swapped somehow, going to kick whose ever ass did this. Will be back when ever._

_~ Koneko_

Rias wanted to laugh as well.

'This has to be a joke.' Rias thought but then she saw Issei, and the sour looking face he was making. 'Oh fuck, its real.'

**Skip…**

"This… is strange." Jonathan Phenex said as he sat in the living room of the Phenex house, looking at Ravel wearing a pair of Naruto's pants and one of his causal shirts that had a ramen bowl on it with a cat eating the ramen.

"If you think seeing it is strange, try being the victim." Issei pouted as he crosses his arms under his boobs.

"It isn't as bad as you think." Naruto stated, sipping tea like a lady should, even had his pinkie out. "But this truly is a problem that must be corrected."

"So, can you help us get to the Undine Queendom?" Xenovia asked as her eyes were glued on Naruto.

"Yes, I can. But…" Jonathan said with a heavy blush while he scratched the back of his head. "I… actually have been forbidden from entering the Queendom."

Everyone blinked as they stared at the Phenex Patriarch.

"Hey, I have a past too you know." Jonathan said defensively. "So, don't judge me."

"We aren't." Irina said honestly. "Just surprised."

Jonathan dropped the subject as he pulled out a pink piece of paper and handed it to Ravel.

"This will take you to the gates of the Queendom." Jonathan explained. "Keep that with you. It will allow you entry to the Queen, they only allow those who the Queen has deemed worthy to see them. So, don't lose it."

"Alright, but why…"

"EVERYONE WHO IS A PILLAR FAMILY HEAD HAS ONE!" Jonathan shouted, making everyone flinch.

"Okay, dad, jeez." Ravel said very boy like. "No need to blow a gasket over this."

'They have no idea what they are in for.' Jonathan thought as he watched his daughter… activate the seal and teleport everyone but Jonathan out of the house. 'I wish you the best of luck everyone…'

Jonathan pulled out his wallet and pulled out an old picture of him and Layla, albiet they were both gender-swapped themselves, wearing lavish clothing and wearing exotic make up.

'For the Queen doesn't take lightly to insults.' Jonathan thought as he put the picture away and went home to take a very, VERY long and equally cold shower.

**Kamabakka Queendom…**

The group of gender-bent teens looked at the border of the Queendom.

"Is it just me… or is it very… pink?" Xenovia asked in slight disgust.

Tis true.

The Undine Queendom was filled with pink grass, trees, houses and the castle atop the far back hill was pink.

Several different shades mind you, some white and red thrown in hear and there, but still very pink.

"Wow…" naruto said as he walked up and then was stopped when two spears blocked him from going further.

"Halt."

"Who goes there?"

Issei screamed blood and nearly passed out.

The guards were… men. Very ugly men, wearing drag. Slight armor, but still dresses. Their hairy legs on display in high heels with thick lipstick on. They had thick bodies with thin limbs. Their heads disproportionate to their bodies with high cheek bones, big eyes, small lips and unnatural hair.

Their voices were male trying to be female.

"Hello." Ravel said politely, not caring for their attitude and looks. "We are here to meet the queen."

The guards looked at each other, and then laughed in their faces.

"As if you could…"

Ravel showed them the seal.

"Oh, our apologies." The Left guard said apologetically.

"Please follow the road, and up the hill is the Queen." The right Guard said.

"Just be careful, it is the Queen's birthday, so their birthday is going on." The left guard warned. "So, bring a gift."

"Okay, we will." Naruto said cheerfully, actually getting giddy at the thought of a party.

"Wow, this is amazing… and disturbing." Xenovia said, being a dude, she was sort of off put at the people she saw, but the more she was around it, the more comfortable she became.

"Yep, lets get some random gift before we go. If it is the Queen's birthday, then we need to be prepared." Irina stated as she looked around. "But the question is, what to get?"

"I don't know, but let's get this over with. This place is disgusting." Issei said angrily.

"Wow, chill out." Koneko said sternly. "If we can't get in then we are stuck like this, and if I have to hear your bitching for the whole trip, I'll fucking kill you and save everyone here the headache."

"Hm, go ahead, if you can." Issei said as he summoned the Boosted Gear, it not changing in the slightest in looks.

Koneko's ears and tail appeared as she prepared to attack, but was stopped by Irina and Naruto.

"Okay, we understand." Xenovia said as she tried to keep everyone calm with Ravel. "We will get a thing of flowers and then get going to the castle, that way we can have Naruto and the pups sniff out who did this and then we get them to turn us back. Okay?"

"Fine." Issei said as he recalled the Boosted Gear.

"Well, what do we have here."

The group turned and saw Nico Robin walking up to them, dressed in a simple sweater dress with her hair in low pony tails with her signature sunglasses propped up on her forehead.

"Hello." Irina said as she let Koneko go, who glared at Issei with a fiery passion. "We are just on our way to the Queen's Birthday party, just having a hard time thinking of what to get her."

"Oh, that is simple." Robin said, purposely not introducing herself. "The Queen actually isn't interested in physical gifts. If you show up and have a great time, she will be happier than with a gift."

"Oh, okay, that saves us some money. Thank you… where did she go?" Naruto asked as the woman seemingly disappeared when everyone blinked.

"Doesn't matter, lets go." Issei said as he started towards the castle.

Everyone shrugged and went on their way, not seeing Robin appear from behind a building.

'So, that is the current Red Dragon Emperor.' Robin thought with a smile. 'oh, Vali is going to have so much fun screwing with him at the faction meeting when I tell him about this.'

**Kamabakka Castle…**

"Wow…" Naruto said in awe as they finally made it to the castle doors, after spending three hours in line.

Irina, Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia were in awe as they were all granted entry to the party, given instructions by more beautiful on the inside women and men.

Issei, meanwhile, was boiling with anger.

"Okay, so this is where the ballroom is." Irina said, having remembered what the butler told them.

The doors were closed, disco music playing behind the doors from the muffled sound of things.

"Greetings, you must be the guests our Queen invited last night."

Everyone turned and saw a very beautiful woman. She was tall, and had a distinct look.

Her hair was white on the her right and orange on her left, her clothes was a long coat tuxedo, the colors mimicking her hair. She had blue-ish gray eyes with a lightning bolt scar going over her right eye and a pair of sun glasses on her forehead. In her left hand was a glass of wine while the right hand was at her side, flat beside her. (1)

"Who are you?" Issei asked, not noticing Naruto and the grim getting a whiff of this woman's scent.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Inazuma, right hand to the Queen of Kamabakka." Inazuma introduce with a cheery smile and tone.

"Hey, your scent is similar to the one on this letter that was left at the apartment." Naruto stated, pulling out the letter as proof, pointing at Inazuma, who looked confused.

"Oh, that old thing?" Inazuma laughed. "Don't worry about it, the Queen has a unique sense of humor. Please, join us."

Inazuma ignored their gawking looks as she opened the doors, not putting her wine glass down to do so, and when they opened, the music intensified.

"Wow, this is cool." Xenovia said as everyone saw the bright lights and colors.

There were dozens of round tables, men, woman, transvestites, and all those in between sitting at them, having a good time.

There were devils, fallen angels, yokai, vampires, and all sorts of other races mixed in.

There was even a dragon in drag playing the piano. He was in a powered down state, but was still massive as he played his music with the band.

There was a bar fully stocked with any drink one could think off, soda, water, alcohol, and drugs if you wanted in moderation.

The second half of the ballroom was a massive stage, men and woman in drag dancing and singing on it.

"Come this way." Inazuma said to the group. "The Queen will be here shortly. I'll take you to your seats."

The group followed Inazuma.

And all of them got hit on.

"Hey, there cutie." A woman in drag said seductively towards Naruto, who was immediately entranced. "You want to party with us?"

"Nope, she is with us." Issei said as he grabbed Naruto, dragging the kicking werefox with them.

"Party pooper." Many of the people shouted at Issei, who wasn't even enjoying himself.

"Come on, have some fun." Naruto encouraged as he got on his feet after making it to the table. "We are going to get swapped back soon, so just let loose."

Issei said nothing as he sat stark still in this amazing party.

The disco music died down and the lights rotated as the band moved over a bit, making room for more dancers and two none dancers.

They were 'arguing' about how their car got a flat tire and how they wanted to call a mechanic.

"Jeez Brad," the woman said. "I don't like it here."

As she said this, behind her a massive elevator/cage was lowered behind her and the man.

Music started to play.

"Don't worry, they are probably… folk dancing." The man said in an attempt to calm his partner down.

"I don't like it here, its scary." The woman said as the cage touched down, revealing a person in a cloak in it.

They were a very large man with an indigo afro, dawning a combo King/Queen crown atop his afro, and long eyelashes. His chin was noticeably-odd shaped, resembling that of an arrowhead while the rest of him was covered by the cloak. (2)

"Don't worry, I am here." The man said before the woman turned and screamed as the caged person turned around.

The Music picked up as the cage/elevator door opened and the man started singing into the headset mic.

(Insert Sweet Transvestite from Rocky Horror Picture Show)

_How do you do I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked_

The person moved away from the couple, singing all the way.

_He thought you were the candyman  
Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by it's cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

The man threw the cloak off, revealing a necklace of pearls, a reddish-purple woman's undergarment with fish net stockings, a fish net cape, garter belts and reddish-purple boots and gloves. Their chest was exposed with what appeared to be a skull with arrow crossbones on his shaved chest.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
Sweet Transvestite!  
From Transexual, Transylvania_

_Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie_

"I'm glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry." The acting man said, really getting into his role. "We'll just say where we are. Then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."

_ Well you got caught with a flat  
Well how 'bout that  
Well babies don't you panic  
By the light of the night  
It'll all seem alright  
I'll get you a Satanic mechanic  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
Sweet Transvestite!  
From Transexual, Transylvania_

_You'll be stay for the night  
Or maybe a bite  
I'll show you my favorite obsession  
I've been making a man  
With blonde hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my t-t-tension  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
Sweet Transvestite!  
From Transexual, Transylvania  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
Sweet Transvestite!  
From Transexual  
Transylvania_

The singer got in the center of the stage, having been moving this whole time, turning to show the side of his body, turning in an effeminate pose.

_So come up to the lab  
And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici... pation  
But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause  
But not the symptom_

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered.

"YEE-HAW!" the tall man who had been singing. "Well, my little candies, what did you think?"

"You were amazing, Iva!" Many people shouted in happiness, a few fainting at the sight of this man while the dancers started to dance alongside Iva.

"Well, I'd like to thank…" The man said, suddenly stopping and looking like he was in pain. "Oh…oh god…"

"Iva?"

"My anemia… is acting up… NOT, JUST KIDDING!" Iva shouted, arms up with joy. "YEE-HAW!"

"Oh, you really got us that time, Iva." Was mostly the response.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't even care if you called me crap for that stunt." Iva said in a jolly way, before becoming deadly serious, his eyes ablaze. "DON'T EVER CALL ME CRAP!"

"You got it Iva."

"Now, as you all know, today is my BIRTHDAY!" Iva stated, his voice going through the mic he had on his face, getting cheers in return. "And since today is a very special day, I invited some… special guests."

A spot light struck the devils, bringing everyone's attention to them.

"Let me introduce, the new Okama." Iva said as he roused the crowd.

"Oh, I knew I didn't recognize them."

"Okay, settle down." Iva said as he walked across the stage. "They are quite new to accepting their new lives, so please, treat them with love and kindness. Help them adjust to Kamabakka, a place where sex and gender has no prejudice or laws against it. Can you do that, my dear candies?"

"Anything for you, Iva."

"YEE-HAW!" Iva shouted, taking the mic head set off and stepping off the stage, as Science Fiction Double Feature started was played by the band.

"So, you actually came, how bold." Iva said as he grabbed a beer mug, chugging some of it. "Well, you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes/No." they replied, Issei being the only one saying 'No'.

Iva had a pained look on his face, filled with horror and panic.

"And may I ask why?" Iva asked.

"Well, for one, who are you?" Issei asked rudely, getting a kick from Ravel under the table, which really hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Iva said as he tapped his chest, a massive smile on his giant face. "I am Emporio Ivankov, Okama Queen of the Undine, The Miracle Worker, and the best healer just under Tsunade Senju herself, may God bless her soul."

The devils didn't get headaches due to the blessing not being on them.

"You know of Tsunade?" Naruto asked, eyes open in wonder.

"Know of her? Hell, I knew her." Iva said proudly, his chest puffed out. "But alas, she is no longer with us. She lost the will to live after Jiraiya passed."

Naruto stiffened, which was not unnoticed by everyone at the table and Inazuma, who was standing next to Iva.

"Okay, back on track." Issei said, wanting to return to normal. "Can you turn us all back or not?"

"But why would you want to return to being a man?" Iva asked as he drank the rest of his beer, not even woozy after all he had drank due to his healing powers as an Undine.

"BECAUSE I NEVER WANTED TO LOSE MY DICK!" Issei shouted, many people hearing his outburst. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE AN UGLY TRANSVESTITE!"

The music stopped entirely, gasps coming from everyone there, and it was dead silent as everyone looked at Issei, Naruto, Irina, Koneko, Xenovia, and Ravel face palming.

Iva stood up, his indigo hair covering his eyes, and fists shaking as they clenched in fury.

"You want to be a man again?" Iva asked dangerously, his left-hand opening, revealing the tips of his fingers were syringes and he drove them into Inazuma, who gasped as the finger-syringes pumped her body with hormones before being violently pulled out, not a speck of blood or damage on Inazuma or her clothing.

She gasped a little more as her body started to painfully morph into that of a male.

Her once rounded features became more manly and his jawline became square-like.

Inazuma, now a man, reached up and pulled his sunglasses down to cover his eyes.

And not a single drop of his wine had been spilled.

Issei, Naruto, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko held horror in their eyes.

"Now, do you still want to return to normal?" Iva asked slowly, his anger targeting Issei, putting a pressure on him.

"Yes…" Issei choked.

"Okay." Iva said, nonchalantly and as calm as can be, scratching his nose and he leaned into his chair, causing everyone at the table to drop, except Inazuma.

"What?" Issei asked. "You'll turn us back?"

"Of course," Iva said as he stood up, snapped his fingers. "For a price that is."

Inazuma's hands became four-foot-long scissors.

"EVERYONE MOVE ASIDE PLEASE!" Inazuma shouted, his deep voice reverberating through the ballroom with authority as he dug the first four inches of his scissor blades into the floor and started to snip the floor, moving it as it was snipped and soon Naruto, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko were caged in by the hardened floor being wrapped around them.

This left Issei and Iva in a circle, surrounded by the Okama.

"No way, Iva is starting a fight? She never does that."

"I know, but that brat must have really pissed Iva off to get her to be this mad."

"What are you doing?" Naruto shouted through the cage to Iva.

"What am I doing?" Iva asked in a sarcastic tone filled with pin point anger. "I am going to beat the shit out of this little dragon turd, and then I'll turn you five back, and leave this guy as he is. Unless he beats me, then I'll return all of you to normal."

"Really?" Issei said in desperation as he activated his Boosted Gear. "Then I guess I won't lose. Thanks, I guess you are my guinea pig, 'your highness'."

Iva didn't like Issei's tone.

"You can insult me, call me names, DON'T CALL ME NAMES, but the moment you insult my candies and our way of life, then that is the death sentence." Iva stated passionately. "Kamabakka, the Queendom where Sex and Gender, Male, Female, Transvestite, and all in between can live in harmony without prejudice. It is a place with freedom of Gender equality, a place where you can be yourself with no judgement of being who you are. This is the place I built from the ground up. We all are beautiful, and you, good sir, are very ugly."

"Well, it takes one to know one." Issei stated as he charged forward, Ascalon's blade appearing on the knuckle section of his Boosted Gear.

Iva had a shocked look on his face before Issei jumped up and punched Iva in the face, Ascalon slicing through Iva's face, which held shock and realization.

"AAAAAGH!" Iva shouted in pain as he grabbed his giant face, hunching over. "MY FACE!"

"IVA!"

"MY FACE, MY PRECIOUS FACE IS…" Iva shouted, turning around and pulling off what appeared to be a perfect one-to-one mask. "IS JUST FINE. YEE-HAW!"

"Oh, you really got us there, Iva. Don't scare us like that."

"What?"

"Oh, what you sliced open was my excess makeup, boy." Iva stated as he threw the hardened make up away, shattering upon contact with the floor. "Now…"

Issei entered a defensive stance, which was obviously that of an amateur.

"Death…" Iva said as he winked. "WINK!"

Issei felt a concussive blast of magic, unseen to the naked eye, hit him and send him flying, tearing open his clothing and bra, exposing his breast.

"OOOH…." Many of the 'men' gawked and hooted.

Issei snarled as he covered himself.

"Oh, there is no need for that, boy." Iva said as he stood relaxed, hand on his hip. "We can see the physical beauty you hold, there is no shame in showing it off. But your insides are ugly."

Issei growled.

"Issei, calm down." Naruto shouted, while the girls sat back and enjoyed the show, actually rooting for Iva to win.

Issei ignored Naruto and recklessly charged Iva, only to get hit with Death Wink again.

Naruto watched as Issei got smacked around, and decided to do something.

"Promotion: Bishop." Naruto said, getting a massive boost of chakra as he made the Rasengan before slamming it into cage, destroying it and getting all attention on him as Issei hit the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted.

"Why though?" Iva asked as he towered over Issei's prone body. "He insulted my candies, and I can't let that slide."

"Lady Iva, I know Issei angered you," Naruto said as he stepped up to the Kamabakka Queen. "But I won't stand here and let you murder my friend. So, I'll be your opponent in his place."

"Oh, that is so sweet."

"He is willing to put his life on the line for that ugly boy, what a sweetheart."

"I think I'm in love."

Iva was partially impressed.

'Well, he is your son, Kushina.' Iva thought as he smirked at Naruto. "Tch, fine, I'll permit you to take his place, but if you lose, none of you will return to normal or go home. Can you live with that if you fail?"

Naruto did not hesitate to enter his hybrid from, tearing apart his goth-loli dress as it wasn't magically made to fit him in any of his forms, leaving him basically naked in front of everyone except with his pelt still on his shoulders but he didn't care.

Though he did notice that his female body had a more-slender build than his normal one, which had more muscle on it like his Master Lucci.

"I see." Iva said with an impressed tone as he entered his own battle stance. "Then I guess I'll have to take this seriously."

One of the 'Female' Okama, a top-heavy muscled beauty with a mustache and glasses, gently moved Issei out of the way to be treated.

'I'll end this in one blow.' Naruto thought as he summoned four clones, with two of them using Shave to get close to Iva.

'Tempest Kick.' One thought as they kicked the air to send the projectile at the Queen.

'Death Wink.' Iva thought as he winked, destroying the air sickle, only to take a knee when the other clone kicked the back of his knee in, not breaking it, but rattling Iva's bones as he took a knee.

'Now.' The clones thought as they used Shave and Moonwalk to get above Iva, each making a Rasengan as they charged towards him.

Iva stabbed himself with his finger syringes just before the two Rasengan hit him, causing a cloud of debris to fly into the air.

"Good try~" Iva said as the cloud started to dissipate. "But not good enough."

Iva now stood as a seductive woman, still very tall, but very slender and 'normal' looking as she still talked with her male voice with a hint of femininity.

"With the way my body is now, being soft and absorbent, I can reduce the amount of damage done to me." Iva stated proudly to the clones.

The clones smirked before they dispelled.

"Good, because that isn't what I was trying to do." Naruto replied as he and the two remaining clones stood behind Iva, who had gotten turned around.

A high-pitched sound started to buzz as Iva turned.

Naruto dispelled his remaining clones as he held his attack in his hand.

"Wind Style: Rasengan." Naruto stated as he held the still highly unstable attack in his hand.

'That is a bomb waiting to go off.' Iva thought as she saw the whirling power of the attack pick up dust. 'But if that hits anyone… I don't even know if even my healing could fix it.'

"HERE I GO, LADY IVA!" Naruto shouted respectively as he Promoted to Knight gaining immense speed at the cost of his magic which dropped.

Iva smirked as he heard the respect in Naruto's voice while he ran in front and then on the side of her.

'He truly is your son, Kushina.' Iva thought again as she suddenly multiplied dozens of times and faced the werefox.

"GALAXY…" All the heads shouted. "WINK!"

All the blasts hit Naruto, taking away his footing and sending him backwards, breaking various bones and dispelling his jutsu.

'Fuck, I failed again.' Naruto thought as he hit the wall, imprinting it with his female form. 'We… I'm sorry everyone, I failed you all.'

He fell out of the imprint and was caught by Inazuma, who held Naruto securely.

"That jutsu is impressive, but still needs some work, young man." Inazuma said before Naruto blacked out.

**Meanwhile…**

"I wonder if everyone is alright." Rias said as she bathed in the secret shower with Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"Me too." Sona said as she looked at a photo copy of the picture Koneko sent Rias. "Although, Naruto does look outright adorable as a girl."

"I agree." Akeno said seductively, licking her lips. "All the dirty things I would do with her."

"I wonder if that is why…" Sona muttered.

"Wondered what?" Rias asked, curious to what Sona was talking about.

"Well, for many years, my sister has wanted Naruto on her show. I think from the moment Sairaorg brought Naruto to meet the Satan's when Naruto was ten." Sona explained. "Something about 'Not allowing him to be used by the competition' or something like that."

"I understand why." Tsubaki said with a blush. "I can see that he would be a popular mascot to any show that got their hands on him."

"Totally." Rias said before they all laughed at Naruto's expense before they rested a bit more.

**Skip…**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily.

'I failed. We won't be able to go home.' Naruto thought hatefully towards himself. 'Stupid. How... could you lose when they were counting on you? Failure.'

"Hey, you are awake, Naru-boy."

Naruto looked over and saw Iva in her female form sitting in a chair with a book next to the bed he was in.

"Lady Iva?" Naruto said as he stood up, noticing his body had been healed.

"That healing factor of yours is quite amazing." Iva said as she stood up, stabbing herself with her syringe fingers and instantly returning to his male form. "You really are an interesting kid."

"No, I'm not." Naruto said as his ears drooped. "I failed, and now me and my friends aren't…"

"Oh, that was a joke." Iva interrupted, making Naruto gawk at what he heard. "I was going to let you all go and return you all to normal, well, maybe except that Issei kid."

"Okay, but can you please turn him back?" Naruto pleaded. "He is my friend, and hearing him bitch isn't something I can stomach."

Iva looked at Naruto, thinking about it.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just because you are so damn cute." Iva said in a huffed tone. "Oh, I already returned you to your original gender while you were sleeping."

Naruto looked down and saw that he indeed was back to normal.

His dick the same as it was before.

"Thank you, Lady Iva."

"Please, call me Iva." Iva said with a smile as he handed Naruto a clean pair of clothes, a tux with an orange tie, and the two of them walked down the halls to the ballroom.

Naruto met many Okama and they all congratulated him on his courage when he fought Iva.

'I wouldn't call it a fight though.' Naruto thought as he smiled for the Okama.

"Hey, Naruto."

The werefox turned and saw Ravel, Irina, Koneko, and Xenovia had been returned to normal.

They wore dresses.

Xenovia wore an embroidered blue dress with a pearl belt and collar.

Koneko wore a violet fringe lace up backless bodycon halter dress.

Ravel wore a red midi dress while Ameyuri and Gilga had ascots tied to their necks, even having their names on them.

Irina wore a black salsa dress that had red runes on the skirt that faded as it went up.

"Beautiful." Naruto stated in awe, feeling very horny from looking at his harem.

"Thank you." Koneko said as she walked up and kissed his cheek. "I chose this for the easy access. Just in case…"

She winked at him seductively.

Naruto was even more aroused at this as he looked at her back which was exposed due to her dress being backless.

"I appreciate your comment, Naruto." Xenovia said as she pulled him into her and kissed his cheek, her breasts rubbing against his arm.

Naruto was on cloud nine as his tail wagged from how happy he was.

"I am happy you enjoy the view, Naruto." Irina said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I hope you are feeling better."

"I am, thank you for asking, Irina." Naruto said as he looked at Ravel, who smirked as she pulled a small Japanese fan from nowhere and opened it.

"I dressed to please you, Naruto." Ravel said seductively, pulling it off with the skirt slit riding up her hip and showing that she was wearing string panties.

She walked up and kissed his cheek.

Naruto was basically drooling from the attention he was getting.

'Okay, easy Naruto, easy.' Naruto chanted, reigning himself in with massive difficulty.

How could he resist these beauties?

"Uhm, where is Issei?" Naruto asked, curious where the Red Dragon Emperor was.

"Oh, him…" Iva said with disgust and an eyeroll. "He is being healed still. Every time he wakes up, he screams and vomits blood. I turned him back, so he shouldn't be doing this."

'Maybe because he is waking up to see an Okama?' Naruto thought but kept it to himself.

He didn't want to anger Iva, who was such a nice person, despite his… oddities.

"Hey, can I ask why you targeted us, Iva?" Naruto asked, realizing they never really got to that part before the fight.

"Hm, that is simple." Iva said as he swung his hips. "I was bored."

Everyone collapsed.

"Really?"

"You were bored?"

"Yep, I was." Iva said as he looked up to the stone ceiling, which was painted to look like the night sky. "I have for many years been throwing parties for my candies, but it has been a long time since I had a good brawl. None of my candies would want to fight me out of respect, so I decided to random people. My intentions weren't malicious, but please forgive me for deceiving you all."

Iva bowed deeply.

The small group and the grim looked at each other and then back at Iva.

"Sure, we forgive you." Naruto said as he motioned for Iva to stand up straight. "No one got to hurt, so as long as it doesn't happen again, then we are good."

Naruto extended his hand.

Iva extended his and they shook hands.

"So, we cool?" Iva asked the girls.

"Yep."

"Sure."

"If Naruto says it's fine then it is."

"Yes."

"Alright, NOW LET'S PARTY!" Iva shouted, and the party resumed.

Naruto summoned clones and danced with his girls, sang on stage, and danced with the other Okama.

He wowed the whole castle with a solo of Bohemian Rhapsody with help of shadow clones providing back up vocals.

He even took the form of the band members with Naruto himself being Freddy Mercury.

The song ended and Iva took the mic.

"YEE-HAW!" he shouted, getting cheers from everyone. "Now, my candies, we are at the high noon of the night, thus our party ends. However, let's go out with our classic."

Inazuma, Iva, and a beautiful on the inside woman named Caroline in front as everyone gathered behind them.

Naruto, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko were confused but everyone got in line, except the musicians as they started playing.

(Insert Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show)

_Inazuma:__  
It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely...  
Iva:  
Not for very much longer  
Inazuma:  
I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling...  
Naruto's Group and the Omaka Candies:  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Band Conductor:  
It's just a jump to the left  
All:  
And then a step to the right  
Band Conductor:  
With your hands on your hips  
All:  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Iva:  
It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no, not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all  
Inazuma:  
With a bit of a mind flip  
Iva:  
You're into the time slip  
Inazuma:  
And nothing can ever be the same  
Iva:  
You're spaced out on sensation  
Inazuma:  
Like you're under sedation  
All:  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Caroline:  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
All:  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Band Conductor:  
It's just a jump to the left  
All:  
And then a step to the right  
Band Conductor:  
With your hands on your hips  
All:  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the time-warp again  
Let's do the time-warp again_

At this point everyone, even the musicians fell harmlessly to the floor before Iva jumped up and took the mic.

"THANK YOU, MY CANDIES, HAVE A GREAT NIGHT. YEE-HAW!" He shouted once more, getting cheers and chatter as it died down while everyone except the servants filed out of the castle, leaving Naruto, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Koneko and Issei (Who was still sleeping) in the castle with Iva, Caroline, Inazuma and the servants who started to tiredly clean the castle.

"Well," Naruto huffed as he sat down, undoing the tie enough to get some air on his sweaty body. "That was fun."

"Indeed, it was, Young Naruto." Inazuma said as he walked up to Naruto. "However, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto said as he looked to his right and saw the girls sitting, leaning into each other, tired and sweaty, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"That jutsu, it's incomplete isn't it?" Inazuma asked, making Naruto flinch.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto said as he relaxed a bit. "I am training with a master of jutsu named Kakashi, and I am almost done with my training, but I can't really cut the waterfall in half."

"I see, your chakra nature is that of wind." Inazuma said in surprise. "Well, I want to let you know that that jutsu will probably backfire if you don't complete your training."

"You sound like my sensei." Naruto replied, slightly irritated. "But what about you, Inazuma? What are you?"

"Me?" Inazuma asked, not expecting this question. "I am a pair of scissors that became a Tsukumogami after many years of use by my original user."

He transformed his right hand into a pair of scissors.

"Awesome. I have never met a Tsukumogami before." Naruto said in honest interest with a sparkle in his eyes as Inazuma demonstrated some of his capabilities.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up?" Iva said in mock disgust as Issei wandered into the empty ballroom.

He had heavy bags under his eyes and had the thousand-yard stare.

"I have seen hell." He muttered as he sat down, leaning back and seeing the ceiling. "If I make it out of here… I'll change for the better, Lord Lucifer."

"I see he is praying to our kings to help him deal with this." Naruto said as he chuckled a bit, feeling bad that Issei couldn't enjoy himself.

"Well, that is his fault for not being open." Iva huffed as he handed Naruto a bag that had all his clothes that the girls had been wearing before they changed into their dresses. "You can keep the clothing. And remember, come back anytime you want to party."

"Sure, anytime, Iva." Naruto said as he hugged the big transvestite. "Alright Issei, we are going home."

Issei barely moved his head when Naruto called out to him.

"Home…"

Naruto sighed and summoned five clones.

One for Issei and each of the girls.

"Alright, later Iva, Inazuma." Naruto called out after he and his clones got all of them on their backs.

A magic circle appeared under their feet and sent each one where they were meant to go.

A clone taking Issei to his home, putting him to sleep in his bed before popping.

The rest went home to the Phenex house.

Iva smiled as he and Inazuma went to their rooms.

'He may be your son, Kushina. But he is definitely his grandfather's grandchild, wouldn't you agree, Kurama?' Iva mentally asked as he got ready for bed.

**Meanwhile, Phenex House…**

Naruto and his clones appeared in the living room.

'Hm, time for bed I guess.' Naruto thought, feeling very tired himself.

He went to put the girls in their rooms, but they clung to him and his clones.

"Stay… with you…" Ravel muttered weakly, which Naruto heard.

"Stay…" Xenovia whispered.

"Hm…" Koneko agreed.

Irina nodded into his back.

'I guess we are sleeping together then.' Naruto thought, not caring anymore.

He and his clones went to his room and put the girls on his bed, which could barely fit five people.

Naruto and his clones removed the footwear and the dresses off them, leaving them quite naked as he took their panties off as well, remembering Koneko stating how uncomfortable it was to sleep in them.

Naruto popped his clones and stripped his own clothes before getting in the middle, sleeping between Koneko and Xenovia.

Sleep over took him within seconds of closing his eyes.

**Next Morning, Friday…**

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked as he stood before the five students, all of them having large swelling bruises on their heads from him hitting them. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't sense your presence at all for longer than a few hours?"

They were in their school uniforms.

Lee, meanwhile, was making everyone a very healthy breakfast while Kakashi scolded them.

"We are sorry, Kakashi." Ravel said, honestly. "We got caught up in something."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, looking forward to their excuse.

"We and Issei had our genders swapped by the Undine Queen Emporio Ivankov." Xenovia stated, wincing as she touched her bruise. "It was his birthday and he invited us."

Kakashi went stiff and had the look of disbelief.

"Where did you hear that name?" Kakashi demanded the Rook of Phenex as he grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me!"

"We just did." Irina said as she was scared that she would be next in Kakashi's grasp. "We met him because we wanted to get our genders swapped back."

Kakashi took a deep breath and let Xenovia go.

"What is wrong Kakashi?" Naruto asked, full of concern.

"Naruto, Kokabiel told you your mother was your grandfather's second in command when he tried to kill the faction heads." Kakashi said in a troubled tone. "What he didn't tell you, was that the third in command was Emporio Ivankov."

Naruto blinked, a rush of cold, unstable dread drenched his body and core.

'My grandfather…' Naruto thought.

He hadn't thought about it much, but he knew only one thing about him.

And that was the fact he attempted to kill the faction heads. Now he knows Iva and his mom were part of the high command for this revolution.

"But… Iva seemed so nice…"

"That is because he is a great actor." Kakashi said. "He was the healer and head spy for the revolutionary army. He was outranked only by Master Jiraiya in stealth and Lady Tsunade was a slug Yokai, since they specialize in healing."

Naruto looked down in shame.

"So… I messed up again, Sensei?" He asked in a broken tone, on the verge of tears.

"No, the fault is with us." Kakashi said as he sat at the table. "We haven't told you anything about your family, thus you are in the dark. I'll ask Lady Yasaka if we can compile information on your family so that way you can know everything."

Naruto gripped his pelt.

"I would appreciate that, Kakashi-sensei." He said as he walked up to Kakashi and hugged him.

"No problem, Naruto." Kakashi said before his watch went off and he realized that he was going to be late for work. "Sorry, but I got to go, see you when school starts."

Kakashi ran out the door, applying his human form illusion, and made his way down the street.

"Who is up for protein and waffles?" Lee asked as he held up two enormous stacks of pancakes.

"I DO!" Irina said in childish glee.

Her second favorite food was pancakes.

**Skip, After school, Student Council Room…**

"So, you met a guy who can change genders on anyone and you guys had a party, a fight, then another party?" Sona asked Ravel, trying to understand the logic there.

"Who parties with the person who assaulted them?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"We do, I guess." Ravel stated with a nervous chuckle. "I guess we aren't all right in the head, maybe a few screws loose?"

Sona sighed and tried to relax.

Currently, it was just the three Kings, and they had been talking about the previous night for about an hour, with ravel getting into detailed explanations on what happened.

"So, that explains why Issei clung to me and Asia this morning, crying like a baby and saying 'how good it is to finally be in Heaven after seeing Hell'." Rias stated as she felt overwhelmed. "And to top it off, tomorrow is the Faction Meeting."

"Yeah, that is troublesome." Ravel said nervously.

"Ravel, can I ask a favor?" Rias said, seeing the nervous Phenex look at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you ask Naruto if he would be willing to watch Gasper with Koneko tomorrow during the Meeting?" Rias asked, sincerely wanting Naruto's help. "I mean, Gasper is to scared to go, so I am not going to force him, so with Naruto and Koneko there, he will be calm enough to not get any unwanted attention."

"Hm, I believe it will be alright." Ravel said as she cupped her chin. "But I will ask him anyway when he gets back home after his training tonight. I'll text you the answer."

"Okay, thank you." Rias said with a hug before she noticed the time. "Well, we should all go home now. Things to do and all that."

"Good night, Rias." Sona and Ravel said as Rias left the clubroom through the door.

"Do you think it is a good idea for Naruto to be separated from the group?" Ravel asked Sona, worried about her shared boyfriend.

"No." Sona said honestly. "I am not saying this to be rude, but if Naruto snaps, then there won't be anyone nearby who can stop him instantly. If he is at the meeting, then he would, but he would be in a constant state of panic and could end up having a panic attack."

"So, either way, we are fucked?" Ravel asked.

"… Yes."

**Meanwhile, Niagara Falls…**

"I… (Pant) I did… (Pant) it…" Naruto panted as he realized he and his clones successfully cut Niagara Falls in half. "I DID IT!"

"Congratulations, Naruto." Kakashi said as he applauded his student, who dispelled his clones and took a knee from the mental strain. "Next step, perfecting the Wind Style: Rasengan. But that…"

"No, I can keep going." Naruto said weakly as he stood up and summoned a few dozen clones, grouping together and forming the unstable Wind powered jutsu. "I can complete this jutsu today."

"Naruto…" Kakashi said in worry. 'He is probably doing this to keep his mind off of what we talked about this morning.'

Kakashi felt horrible.

'I should have kept my mouth snout shut.' Kakashi berated as he looked up at the moon. 'Tomorrow is the faction meeting, and it is going to be a full moon tomorrow, with no clouds obstructing it, according to the weather report.'

The mink turned his attention back to his student as he attempted to complete his jutsu.

**Chapter 29, DONE!**

**Two chapters in one day and wow, a 10K chapter for you guys. My fingers are bleeding, my hands are broken, and my elbows are powder. I went balls to the wall, so far that my dick ended up in an electric outlet.**

**So, many people had their genders bent, yet I still referred to Fem. Naruto as 'he' because it is what he normally recognizes himself as, a male. That, and if I did refer to them as their gender pronouns, I would get mega confused.**

**1 Inazuma from One Piece, he is an Okama. **

**2 Emporio Ivankov from One Piece, his power is the Horo-Horo no Mi. **

**Yes, I fucking did this. I love Iva, Inazuma, and Rocky Horror Picture Show, so I decided to go all the way and have some fun. **

**Yes, the songs can be seen as padding, but you think I care? Its my story and my homage to the great classic musical called Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

**If you don't like it, then please leave, Iva-sama doesn't like it when the mood is brought down. Oh no, Iva-sama's Anemia is acting… oh it was a joke.**

**Okay, okay, all fun aside, what did you guys think? I had fun, a lot of fun. This idea popped into my head at work during the week, and I said it would be fun. **

**So, what did you guys think? Let me know with a review if you liked it and why, or if you hated it and list why.**


	30. Roots of Blood

**_Original Posted On: May 14, 2020_**

**_Re-Edit Poested On: May 17, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

My GF, Boo1194, has some new pictures up for this story, please go check them out.

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: Yeah, I had a lot of fun, wait, Azazel gender bent the peerages in canon? Robin is genuinely in love with Vali, and they are opposites, so they attract each other.

TheB: That's fine, I knew some people wouldn't like it due to what happens. And you are right, I did downplay what Iva did. Thanks for not being to mad, and hopefully, this chapter suits you better.

Primarx: That's fine, man. It isn't for everyone.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Fairytail'sstormking: My GF, Boo1194, did a drawing of Gender bent Naruto on her deviant art.

Demon87: Thank you.

Draegoon: I actually didn't know there was a canon gender-bent Issei. And the chapter was mega-fun to write, especially while listening to the Rocky Horror Sound Track. Such a good film. And for Akainu, don't worry, I won't tell him anything.

Fenris Silverblood: I see. You want to know about Kurama? Then come with me, and you'll see, a world of horrific imagination.

Guest: Hm, I actually planned on a select few of those people to be used, and you were pretty close to guessing what I am planning, I won't tell you which ones though. It is a surprise.

Dig Saddler: Wow, I actually have no idea what to say man. I am happy that I made you happy, and be proud of who you are, because I am too.

Tsukoblue: Thanks bro, I know. Return of the Golden Protector is the better story, as it is loose with what I can do, a true free for all, but this one is tightly knit in its respective anime.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 30: Roots of Blood**

**Khoas Brigade HQ…**

Kisame laughed his ass off as he looked at the photo Robin showed him, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur, La Fey, and Vali the photo of Naruto, Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Ravel while they were in Kamabakka.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Kisame shouted, Samehada growling in agreement with its master.

"it is very funny." La Fey said as she wiped her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

Vali wasn't vocal, but the grin on his face and the look in his eyes showed he was planning something.

"Oh, Naruto is so adorable as a goth-lolita, nya." Kuroka purred as she looked at Robin's photo. "Shirone also looks hot as a dude."

"That's your sister." Arthur said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, so what, nya?" Kuroka asked, being a yokai, and not caring about human morals.

Arthur hm'd before he walked away, a smirk adorning his face as he left.

"Hey, Butt Dragon Emperor, you got to tease this guy with this shit." Kisame said as he continued to laugh, ignoring the dirty look Vali sent him.

Robin sent everyone a copy of the photo via their phones before she took Vali's hand and the two of them left.

"I hate Kisame." Vali stated angrily.

"I know, but he is useful." Robin replied softly, trying to keep her boy toy calm.

Vali stayed silent.

"To night is the faction meeting." He said after a few minutes. "I don't want you to be exposed."

"I know, but if you are put in danger, I'll step in." Robin said to him.

She squeezed his hand, which he squeezed back, making her smile as she leaned into the younger man.

"Come on, the day is young, so let's go out." Robin said as she dragged Vali towards the museum.

While this happened, Ophis the Infinite Dragon God hovered in the sky, the wind whipping her dress as she watched Vali and Robin leave their team's area, closely followed by Kuroka who turned into a Siamese before she vanished.

'Things are getting interesting.' Ophis thought in monotone. 'It has been quite a boring time since Shuuten Douji and his son Kaido died.'

Ophis vanished from her spot and returned to a place of silence within the buildings.

**Phenex House…**

The morning was quiet.

The Phenex Peerage, Koneko, and Naruto sat at the table, eating cereal, even Kakashi as he graded homework, his right hand covered in bandages to his elbow.

"No running today, Lee?" Koneko asked, surprised the Oni was with them this morning.

"Not today." Lee stated as he looked up from his glass of orange juice. "The faction meeting is tonight, so I decided I will reserve my strength, in case anything happens."

"Good thinking, but I want to get some training in, before hand to see how far I have come in my Moonwalk." Koneko as she looked at Naruto. "You okay with that?"

"Sure, it has been a while since I last checked, so after breakfast we will do that." Naruto replied as he carefully put his spoon I his cereal, his right hand covered in bandages too.

"What happened to your hands?" Ravel asked when she realized that they were bandaged. Ravel took them in her hands and activated her blue healing flames, the rings appearing around her eyes as the fire spread across Kakashi's and Naruto's hands, soothing their pain and healing the damage. "Well?"

"Last night, there was an accident in training, but we were able to rectify that." Kakashi stated as he glanced at Naruto, who scratched the back of his head.

Ravel sighed as she healed them.

"Please be careful, both of you are important to me." Ravel said as she finished healing them, removing the bandages to review her handy work.

Their skin was good as new, not a single amount of damage.

"Wow…" Naruto said in awe as he had never been healed by Ravel before. "Thank you, Ravel."

Ravel giggled and poked Naruto's nose, making it wrinkle as he registered what she did, like a confused pet.

"You will have to make it up to me." Ravel said cheekily.

Xenovia and Koneko glared at the Phenex as Naruto nodded.

"Also, Rias asked me if you could watch Gasper tonight with Koneko during the meeting?" Ravel asked, like Sona, not feeling okay with Naruto being without someone to keep him in check.

"I will." Naruto declared happily, his tail wagging. "I can't wait, this is going to be better than that boring meeting anyway."

The peerage soon finished breakfast and they separated to relax before the night events.

Lee was in his room, reading Bruce Lee's book on martial arts.

Kakashi continued grading.

Ravel went on a walk with Ameyuri and Gilga.

Xenovia left the house to go to Irina's apartment.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Koneko were in the backyard, about to start Naruto's review of Koneko's Moonwalk technique.

"So~" Koneko purred as she skimmed across the air with Moonwalk, with minimal loss of her magic. "What do you think?"

"Hm," Naruto said as he used Moonwalk and Shave to catch up and pass Koneko. "It's good, but until you can do this, you aren't a master of either."

Koneko smirked at his challenge.

"Alright, that is my next goal then before the next Power of Rokushiki." Koneko said as she propelled herself off the air with Moonwalk and tackled Naruto playfully to the ground, rolling around until she was on top of him. "You know, when an animal is pinned with their stomach facing the air, that means they submit?"

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed as he reached up and pulled Koneko's upper body to him, kissing her on the lips.

"Of course, I know." Naruto said as he separated from Koneko, who moved to put her head on his chest. "I am an animal too."

Koneko giggled as she snuggled into him.

The warmth of the morning sun felt good on her skin and she let her ears and tail out.

Koneko felt like she was on top of the world as she enjoyed this moment.

Their tails swaying and eventually hitting each other before they entwined together.

A common sign of affection between yokai couples.

"Nya~"

Naruto turned his head towards the fence with Koneko doing the same to see a Siamese.

With her mastery over senjutsu, Kuroka could completely change her scent and suppress her energy signature to the point that Koneko couldn't see it was her.

'Kuroka?' Naruto thought, knowing it was Kuroka, as he watched the criminal jump from the fence and scurry over to the young couple and rubbed herself against Naruto's face.

"Nya." Kuroka purred before she felt a hand caress her head, turning and being shocked to see Koneko smiling as she unknowingly petted her older sister.

Kuroka felt a torrent of emotions swirl in her body, but pushed them down and acted like a stray cat.

Which, in a strange way, she was.

**Meanwhile…**

"I am so nervous about tonight." Irina said as she paced around her apartment while Xenovia watched, slightly annoyed.

They were playing a match of Yugioh, and yet Irina was not paying attention due to her nervousness and was walking about like a wreck.

"Well, I guess I win by forfeit?" Xenovia asked, not getting an answer from Irina, making Xenovia sigh.

"Yeah, good game." Irina said as she ignored what Xenovia actually said.

"Well, can I ask you a serious question?" Xenovia asked, getting Irina to stop and look at her. "Did you and Naruto have sex?"

Her answer was Irina's red face.

"I'm actually jealous. Was he good?" Xenovia inquired excitedly.

Irina, whose attention was taken off the meeting and now on the current conversation, sat down, hiding her face from Xenovia.

"I… I'm not an expert when it comes to sex, but he was so passionate…" Irina said, blushing all the way. "He didn't overstep any boundary and considered my feelings. He made me the center of the world." 'God, I sound like a lame poet.'

"That sounds… beautiful." Xenovia said as she collected the cards before leaning back into her chair. "I am jealous you got to do it before me, but now I know what to expect. Also, if you want to partake in a three-way, I am game, as long as we both share."

"That's not funny, Xenovia." Irina replied hotly, not liking Xenovia's tone.

"I'm not joking, I'm being serious." Xenovia stated. "I'll gladly do it with you."

Irina's face was a tomato from how red it was.

"XENOVIA!"

Said teen laughed hard, but abruptly stopped when her chair fell over from her leaning to far back.

**Meanwhile…**

"Calm down, you two." Ravel called to her grim as Ameyuri and Gilga pulled her forward.

Ravel had her grim on leashes as they took their full forms, which were still pretty big, as they walked.

The two grim looked around excitedly, new scents and noises they rarely hear/smell going on around them as they acted like normal dogs.

Ravel smiled with a sigh.

'I guess boys will be boys… Girls will be girls.' Ravel corrected herself as both grim were indeed female.

Ravel felt someone run into her before she felt her body go to hit the ground, however, she stopped, suspended in the air.

"You should be careful and aware of your surroundings, little girl. Even with your dogs."

Ravel felt herself get placed on her feet, confused being an understatement as she looked at the person who she bumped into.

He was ten feet tall, hunched over even, and towered over Ravel with ease.

He had spiked blond hair, tan skin, his eyes hidden beneath a pair of red sunglasses that were shaped like bird eyes. His mouth in an open, never-ending smile.

He wore a red-violet suit, brown gloves, black shirt, red tie, and a large pink feathery coat, giving him the look of a bird, a flamingo specifically.

Ameyuri and Gilga sensed something dangerous about this man, and surrounded Ravel, glaring and growling at him.

"Ameyuri, Gilga?" Ravel said in confusion as she tried to pull them away, but they didn't budge. "I'm sorry about them, they usually are very nice around people."

"It's fine." The man said before he walked past the trio. "They are only protecting their master, which all beings under one should do. Even if…"

The man stopped talking, but kept on walking.

"Wait…" Ravel said as she kept her grim from moving. "What's your name?"

"Call me Joker." The man said before he vanished in a crowd of people, which would be a problem with him being ten feet tall, but he vanished pretty much instantly.

"Joker?" Ravel muttered while Ameyuri and Gilga calmed, but were still on edge. 'That has to be a nickname, it is not realistically a name. But why give me a nickname instead of his real name?'

The grim, no longer being able to smell Joker, visibly calmed down and started acting normal, which helped ease Ravel's heart before they continued their walk without any interruptions.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, Lee." Kakashi called out as he closed the door, dropping his human form as he held two packages from Kyoto. "Gai sent you something in the mail."

Lee appeared and snatched the package with his name on it from the dog Mink.

"MAIL!" Lee shouted as he looked at the package.

It was a rectangle box with Lee's name on it and the postal code for this house.

Lee opened it and saw a bunch of small spheres with a note attached to it.

_Dear Lee,_

_This is special medicine that I bought for you. They will help in a tough battle, though it is only safe to take one as a last resort. _

_Don't take more than the one._

_~Gai_

'Whiskey Bon-Bons?' Kakashi thought as he smelled the alcohol stench from the small chocolate balls… I mean medicine. 'Oh, I see what you are doing Gai.'

"ALRIGHT!" Lee shouted as he put the 'medicine' in his small pouch. "I AM READY FOR THE DAY! MY YOUTH SHALL SHINE BRIGHTER THAN ANY OTHER!"

"Actually, Lee, you and I actually have to go grocery shopping." Kakashi said as he made a shadow clone, handing it the second package that came in the mail.

As the Oni and Mink left the house, the Clone opened the package and saw a file with the word 'Confidential' written on it.

The clone opened it to see a picture of Kushina.

**Kyoto…**

Yasaka was going through her wardrobe, trying to find the best outfit to wear for the faction meeting.

'It was a little strange for Kakashi to ask for all the information we have on Kushina, but he must have a good reason for it.' Yasaka thought as she held up a blue and gold kimono to the mirror. 'No, this one is one I wore when I was pregnant, so its to big. How about… no, that is more of a summer one. It is spring right now, so…'

Yasaka pulled a dull green kimono with no design.

'I guess I'll go with this one.' She thought before her ears twitched, hearing someone approaching her door in a hurry.

"LADY YASAKA!" someone shouted through her door, not entering. "THERE IS URGENT NEWS!"

"What is it?" Yasaka called out, allowing the messenger to enter.

"I'm sorry, but the Union of Monster's have decided to have an emergency meeting tonight." The messenger said as he handed Yasaka a scroll, its emblem being the mark of the Union.

Yasaka's eye twitched.

'They had to have a meeting now of all times?' Yasaka thought as she opened the scroll. 'Fuck my life.'

Her eye twitched like a machine gun on its auto-fire setting.

'These bastards…' Yasaka thought as she gripped the scroll, destroying it in her hands.

"Lady Yasaka?" The messenger asked in fear as she took a breath.

"I'm sorry, please relay that I will be there this evening." Yasaka stated as she kept her composure, before allowing her anger to show the moment the messenger left.

Yasaka left her room and went to her office, seeing Sengoku.

"I have to go to a different meeting." Yasaka stated.

"With who?" Sengoku asked.

"The Union of Monsters are holding a meeting, for what reason, it wasn't stated." Yasaka explained as she sat down, feeling a headache forming.

"Oh, those guys." Sengoku said with a roll of the eyes and dread filling his voice.

The Union of Monsters.

A group made of the heads of all monster factions from around the world.

Any place that has monster myths, they had a faction.

The high council, which Yasaka was a part of being the Yokai Faction leader, would hold meetings every six months, or when one of the council members called a meeting, which is only in emergencies.

Now, not all members of this High Council were… monsters. Some where gods that took monstrous forms, but still counted.

"Who was the one who called the meeting?" Sengoku asked, knowing many members as he has been the Second in Command and Head of Foreign Affairs for decades so he knew of the High Council Members.

"It was Akainu, Sakazuki." Yasaka said in dread. "That Lava Kupua."

"Sakazuki, huh." Sengoku said with a complete disgusted look. "He is hot headed, so… be careful."

"That isn't the issue. The issue is, who the hell is going to go to the faction meeting in my place?" Yasaka stated, crossing her arms in anger.

"I will go." Sengoku said wisely. "As Kyoto's second in command…"

"No, that isn't a good idea." Yasaka interrupted. "Who will look after…"

"Kunou can take care of the place." Sengoku countered. "I know your meeting will take more than a day. This meeting with the factions will only last until tonight, so leaving Kunou in charge won't be too absurd and will be good training for our future leader, don't you think?"

Yasaka deflated.

"I see your point." Yasaka said in defeat as she thought of who she would take as an escort. "Who is going with you?"

"I'll take Lucci with me." Sengoku said confidently.

"Okay, I'll leave Gai, Jabra, and Kaku here with Kunou to protect her as she takes charge of Kyoto." Yasaka said as she sighed. 'Just why did Akainu want an emergency meeting now of all times? I guess I'll figure this out when the meeting starts.'

**Skip, Evening, Kuoh Academy…**

The full moon illuminated Kuoh, bathing everything in its ethereal glow, making it a beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow…" Naruto, wearing his Bael Peerage uniform, muttered as he (with Nero on his shoulder), Ravel's peerage, Rias's peerage, and Sona's peerage arrived at Kuoh on foot.

What they arrived to, wasn't just their school, but their school surrounded by Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and various Yokai, many of the yokai wearing sunglasses.

At the head of it was Sengoku and Rob Lucci who had Hattori.

"Master." Naruto said as he tilted his head in confusion, his call causing Lucci to turn to see the three peerages plus his student.

"Hey, brat." Lucci said as he walked up to Naruto. "You been training hard I see."

He looked at Naruto's hands, which had new faint scars.

Even Ravel's Flames of Restoration couldn't remove scarring.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei has been teaching me very well." Naruto said as he looked up at his Rokushiki Master.

"Is that so?" Lucci asked as he looked up and saw Kakashi walking up to Lucci.

"Yes, I have." Kakashi said cockily. "I might be a better teacher than you."

Lightning sparked between the Wereleopard and the Husky Mink.

"Settle down, Lucci." Sengoku said as he walked up, his goat bleating next to him, causing Lucci and Kakashi to laugh and back down. "Hello, young devils."

"Who are you?" Sona asked, having known Lucci, but not this man.

"I am Sengoku, Second in Command of Kyoto, Head of Foreign Affairs, and Head Advisor to Lady Yasaka herself." Sengoku said with a bow.

He wasn't wearing his normal garb, Hawaiian shirt and shorts with his cape, but a nice white suit with a gold shirt and black tie.

Naruto, being the smart boy that he is, bowed.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Lord Sengoku." Naruto said politely, hands folded in front of him.

"It is nice to finally meet you too, Naruto." Sengoku replied as the buddha bowed. "I actually have wanted to meet you for a while, but let's focus on the meeting at hand."

"Why are you here, Lord Sengoku?" Kakashi asked.

"AND HOW IS GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, wondering about his beloved mentor.

"First: Yasaka was called to an emergency meeting with UoM. Second: Gai is doing fine, currently protecting Kunou with Jabra and Kaku helping." Lucci explained. "Yasaka would have come, but that meeting was top priority."

"What is UoM?" Issei asked curiously.

"The Union of Monsters." Kakashi stated. "Don't worry much about it. They don't usually interfere with the other factions."

"Okay…" Rias said, not fully convinced of that, having a bad feeling with them.

"Anyway…"

"NARUTO!"

Said werefox stiffened as he was snagged from his spot and was currently being squeezed/suffocated by Serafall Leviathan, Vergo nearby with a stick of dango on his face and a short bamboo stock in his hand.

"Lady Serafall," Vergo said as he saw Naruto turning blue. "I think he needs to breathe…"

Serafall blinked, having gotten to involved in her want to cuddle Naruto, and released him enough to let the poor werefox breathe, and then try to escape the Satan's grasp.

Key word: Try.

"Hey, Sona." Serafall said happily.

She was wearing a dress suit, green and slight flares of pink.

Vergo was wearing the same garb he wore on Parent's Day, minus the heavy winter jacket, revealing a decent pinstriped suit.

"Hello, sister." Sona said in embarrassment, worried for Naruto as he flailed his arms and legs to escape.

"I didn't get to see you much on Parent's Day, and since we have this meeting, we can play afterwards." Serafall stated as she walked up to Sona, excited as she hugged Sona, Naruto getting squished between them.

Something that Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia, and Irina did NOT like, but kept their mouths shut.

"This is going to be so much fun." Serafall said before she heard someone laugh at her. "WHO LAUGHED AT ME!"

"I did, pipsqueak." Lucci cackled as he looked down on Serafall, who still had Naruto, the same way Misty holds Togepi in front of her.

Serafall deadpanned.

"Lucci…" Serafall growled.

"Okay, that's enough, Serafall/Lucci." Sengoku and Sirzechs said in unison as Sirzechs appeared with Grayfia.

Lucci nodded, his cocky smile still on his face, while Serafall huffed and turned away, once again choking Naruto in her grasp.

"C-can you let Naruto go, please, Lady Serafall?" Ravel pleaded as she was worried as Naruto's struggling started to lessen as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

"No!" Serafall said as she tightened her grip. "Not unless Naruto agrees to join my show. I am not relenting this time."

At this point, Naruto's body was completely limp.

"AAAAGH!" Serafall shouted as she released Naruto and shook him.

Vergo bopped his King on her head, making her drop the werefox and he took the boy from her.

"Honestly, Lady Serafall, you need to let this obsession with him go." Vergo stated as he prodded Naruto, causing him to take a gasp as he woke up. "Welcome back to the land of the Living."

Naruto jumped away from Vergo and clung to Sona, with his tail wrapped around her as he shook.

Sona wrapped her arms around Naruto, calming him down as he stared at Serafall with fear in his eyes.

"We are here, now we have to wait for…" Sirzechs said, before Michael appeared through a seal with Griselda by his side.

"Sorry I'm late." Michael apologized politely, his presence holding a very calm affect.

"It is no problem." Sirzechs said as he glanced at Naruto.

He, Grayfia, Serafall, Vergo, Sengoku, Lucci, and Michael all looked at Naruto as Griselda took a deep breath.

Naruto took notice of her, and nearly destroyed Sona's sleeve as he gripped it tightly before he looked away from Griselda.

If looks could kill, Griselda would have been dead thousands of times over.

'At least he isn't attacking her.' Michael thought with a sigh of relief.

"Seems we are the last ones here." Azazel said as he appeared with Kuma and Vali.

"Lord Michael, Griselda." Kuma said politely, bowing in respect as he towered over Michael and Griselda from his half-yokai heritage. "I am here to serve."

"Thank you, Kuma." Michael said, grateful that Kuma was here.

"Hey, Red Dragon." Vali said like a cocky shit as he smirked at Issei.

"Now that we are all here, let's get settled in the room and at the table." Sirzechs said turning his body and pointing at the Student Council Room. "After you."

Serafall sent a glance at Naruto, who was now separated from Sona and with Koneko, holding her hand as he looked at the ground.

'I'll get you on my show, sooner or later.' Serafall thought before she pushed those feelings down and followed after the others.

"Okay, we will go to the meeting." Rias said, getting nods from everyone but Koneko and Naruto. "You two going to be okay? I could go with you and drop you off at the clubroom?"

"We will be fine." Koneko said as she held Naruto's hand. "Thank you though."

Rias wasn't to sure about that, neither was anyone else.

"Alright, you have my number if you need anything." Rias said as she turned and the peerages walked after the faction leaders while Naruto and Koneko went to the old school building.

Once they were on school grounds, the half of the surrounding Devils, Fallen, Angels, and Yokai erected a barrier together, the rest of them within the barrier and all of them on edge, except the Yokai who were there as a neutral party, but all willing to step in if a fight broke out.

"You okay, Naruto?" Koneko asked worriedly as they entered the small building, walking up the stairs to go to Gasper's room.

Naruto shook his head, his ears, tail, and pelt appeared.

"No… I'm not…" Naruto stated. "I won't be knowing she is here."

Koneko pulled Naruto close, sending as much love and affection she could into him.

"It will be alright. I promise." Koneko said, honestly meaning that.

Naruto didn't acknowledge what she said as they entered Gasper's room.

**Meanwhile, Middle of the Atlantic…**

Yasaka sighed as she, Obito, and Rin traverse through the large halls of the building they were in.

The meetings for the Union of Monsters was held here, protected by barriers to keep humans away from this sacred place.

'This meeting is going to be a long one.' Yasaka thought in agitation as she opened the doors to see the table, surrounded by chairs.

"So, you finally decided to show up, Yasaka?" A laid-back voice asked.

The speaker was sitting alone at the table, waiting for everyone else.

He was tall, slim, yet muscular. He has curly, black hair cut to chin length that fanned out at the tips (Looking like a mushroom), had tan skin and was long and lean.

He wore a white button up vest with a navy-blue long sleeve shirt, white trousers with black dress shoes. His tie was yellow and on his forehead was a sleep mask. On his shoulders was a white coat, similar to Sengoku's coat, but with blue instead of yellow.

He right hand was visibly scarred, the whole thing a brighter color than the rest of his skin, and he had parts of a scar on his neck peaking out from his shirt collar.

"It's nice to see you again, Kuzan." Yasaka said as she bowed to the Ice Kupua.

Kuzan, AKA Aokiji, was a Kupua like Sakazuki, but of Ice, not Magma. He was the Head of Foreign Affairs, directly under Sakazuki and Pele.

Kuzan smiled and looked past Yasaka to see Obito and Rin.

"Hey you two, been a while since the wedding. Sorry I haven't been around more often." Kuzan said as he stood up, dwarfing Yasaka, Obito, and Rin as he was taller than a normal man.

"It's fine man, you are a busy man." Obito said as he hugged the Kupua. "How about you?"

"I've been fine, busy as usual." Kuzan stated as he leaned back. "Lady Pele has been on edge since the 'three' main factions have stated they were holding a meeting. That is probably why Sakazuki called this meeting."

Yasaka, Obito, and Rin were partially surprised at that.

'Why?' Yasaka thought in a panic. 'This shouldn't be cause for an emergency meeting.'

Yasaka sat down besides Kuzan as more UoM members filed in, ending with Sakazuki entering.

Sakazuki, like his fellow Kupua Kuzan, was taller than a normal man. He wore a white-double breasted suit, the under shirt being a red Hawaiian shirt with a burnt orange flower design. He had a pink flower on his suit, with a coat like Kuzan on his shoulders. He had slightly tan skin, a square like jaw, a mustache/goatee, with a scar taking up a portion of the right side of his neck and a chunk of his right ear was missing. He wore a white baseball like cap with the word 'Justice' written in kanji across it. He was currently smoking a cigar.

"Good," he said as he stepped in and sat down. "We are all here. May this emergency meeting officially begin. Some guy named Draegoon has somehow made an underground bunker under the Kupua base."

**Back in Kuoh…**

"May the meeting between our factions, begin." Michael said as he, Azazel, Serafall, Sirzechs, and Sengoku sat down.

Lucci, Vergo, Grayfia, Vali, Kuma, and Griselda stood behind their leaders while Rias, Ravel, Sona, and their peerages standing in line as they stood in silence, ready to hear what the Faction Heads were about to talk about.

"I'll start." Azazel said as he was the most relaxed of the group. "I would like to apologize for my faction's part in the Kokabiel Incident. I dealt with Kokabiel myself, so he won't be a problem anymore."

"Thank you, Azazel." Michael said, genuinely thankful his fallen brother had helped start this meeting. "Now, we would like to hear the accounts of those who dealt with Kokabiel."

Michael looked toward the Young Devil Peerages.

"Yes sir." Sona, Ravel, and Rias said in unison, and took their time to explain what happened before, during, and directly after the incident.

"That is quite a story." Sengoku stated as he listened to the girls. "A Cardinal Fallen Angel trying to restart a holy war, and attempting to finish his grudge against Kushina Otsutsuki."

"Yes, that is strange that he would care that much, especially since she did pass on from the poison I made." Azazel added, getting glances from the other faction heads, not ignoring them. "I made that poison as a way to defeat certain… enemies that are stronger than me. Kokabiel stole it."

"That makes sense how someone as strong as Kushina would be taken down by Kokabiel's caliber." Michael said, taking in the new information.

"Yes, but that is only part of why she died." Griselda spoke, all eyes on her. "Yes, Kokabiel wouldn't be able to fight her, but it was my sword that made it possible for him to get the upper hand."

"Now that story is made clear." Sirzechs exclaimed.

Lucci, Vergo, and Grayfia nodded their heads a bit.

"So, with Kokabiel taken care of, we must take steps toward peace." Michael continued. "We must band together, because Kokabiel was nothing but an opening act for a bigger, worse enemy."

"You mean Khaos Brigade." Azazel stated.

"Who is Khaos Brigade?" Serafall asked.

"A group of terrorists that are working under a powerful being." Azazel explained. "They haven't done anything major, but with the people they are gathering, they might be planning something huge."

"And don't forget the remnants of the revolutionary army." Vali said nonchalantly, a shit eating grin on his face as he leaned into the wall. "I mean, their third in command is still around while the second is dead and the first is presumed. Think about it, that group recently went and met the third in command."

Koneko, Ravel, Irina, and Xenovia blushed, remembering Kakashi mentioning that Iva was the third in command of the revolutionary army.

"What are you talking about?" Sirzechs asked, deadly serious as this was huge.

"Well, I don't know specifically. But," Vali said as he walked up to the table, opening his phone to the album. "My friend got this photo."

He put the phone on the table and allowed the faction heads and Sengoku to look at it.

Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall burst out laughing.

Michael blushed.

Sengoku held a stern look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Ravel asked, feeling like she knew the answer.

"YOU WHERE GENDER BENT BY IVANKOV!" Azazel howled as he nearly fell out of his chair.

Issei stiffened as everyone who didn't know stifled a laugh and their shock, especially Asia.

Memories of that day and night flooded his mind and the fact he had breasts and a vagina overwhelmed him.

"GYAgh!" Issei screamed, blood gushing from his mouth and eyes before he collapsed into Asia.

"Seems like someone had a horrible night." Serafall stated as she tried to gather her laughing.

Kuma, Griselda, Vergo, and Grayfia looked at the photo, and held their laughter back better than their leaders, but they were all visibly holding back.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Issei shouted.

"Oh, I don't know." Vali said with sarcasm as he took his phone back. "I think you could definitely rock a dress."

Issei was about to snap.

"Okay… Sorry, alright. I'm good. Stand down, Issei." Sirzechs said as he recovered from his laughing fit. "Okay, so, we all in agreement to sign this treaty?"

"Well, let's see what our current dragon emperors think?" Azazel asked as he wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked, still agitated that Vali told everyone he was gender bent.

"I mean, if Peace is attained between our factions, your harem can expand." Azazel said in a matter of fact tone.

"I WANT PEACE!" Issei shouted, his earlier anger pushed away at the thought of girls from all factions being with him made him happy.

"Hm, as long as I have someone strong to fight, I don't care." Vali said like the 'bad boy' he is.

Azazel smirked.

"Then I guess we are in agreement…"

**Meanwhile, Outside the Barrier…**

"We have confirmation, they have agreed." A magician said as they looked at Katerea Leviathan and Donquixote Doflamingo.

Around them were

"I'll go get our prize." Doflamingo stated as he looked at Katerea.

"Sure, but make sure to not mess him up too much, and the vampire is needed alive. So, take some magicians with you." Katerea ordered.

Doflamingo nodded and he and a dozen magicians teleported into the barrier.

They appeared in Gasper's room.

"Hello, werefox. Vampire." Doflamingo said as he stepped forward, taking slight glee at the fear Naruto, Koneko, and Gasper held as they felt his presence. "Be good boys."

Doflamingo thrust his hand forward, his fingers partially bent, making Naruto, who jumped in hybrid form, stop in midair as he attempted to attack Doflamingo.

"Hm, I guess you are strong enough to defeat Sasori." Doflamingo stated. "You could call this a revenge attack, but I need you alive."

Naruto struggled to move, not seeing what was stopping him, and grit his teeth as he heard Sasori's name.

"You the master he talked about?" Naruto grunted before he was pushed to the ground.

"I am." Doflamingo said, seeing Koneko appear at his side in his blind spot.

Doflamingo flexed his fingers.

Naruto felt his body forcefully move and defend Doflamingo, taking a punch from Koneko.

"Naruto?" Koneko asked in fear before Naruto grabbed her and kneed Koneko in the gut, breaking through her enhanced defenses.

"KONEKO!" Naruto and Gasper shouted as Naruto threw her across the room, breaking the wall as the magician's flanked Gasper and Koneko.

They used their magic to bind Gasper and Koneko.

"You do what you need to do, I'll take the boy back to Katerea." Doflamingo said as he and Naruto vanished, reappearing at Katerea's side outside the barrier.

"So, we finally got him." Katerea said with a huff. "Don't see what is so special about him, except the fact Kushina is his mom."

Naruto growled as he looked at Katerea.

"Ooh, snappish I see." Katerea said with a smile, eyeing up Naruto's pelt. "So, this is what you became, Kushina."

Naruto tried to move, he really did, but whatever Doflamingo did, he couldn't as Katerea took his pelt.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto shouted as his eyes became red.

"Hm, you are annoying." Katerea said as she manhandled the pelt. "I guess I'll take this as a spoil of war."

Doflamingo said nothing as he flexed his fingers and what ever was keeping Naruto in place before, vanished as string appeared and tightly bound Naruto's arms to his sides, a length of it being accessible to be held, like a leash.

"GIVE HER BACK YOU BITCH!" Naruto shouted, at that moment, a pulse of energy going across the school.

"Seems the little vampire's gear is now being used for our gain." Doflamingo said as he took notice of the faint magic residue.

"Yep, now… WHAT THE HELL!" Katerea shouted as she and Doflamingo saw Vali, dawning his balance breaker, appeared and started taking out her men.

**Meanwhile…**

"What is going on?" Issei asked as he, Vali, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, Sona, Saji, Tsubaki, Kakashi, Sengoku, the faction heads and their guards unfazed by the time freezing.

"It seems that the little vampire has been captured and is being used by the enemy." Azazel said as he looked out the window. "Hm, so, who is going to get him?"

Issei and Rias volunteered.

"Okay, here." Azazel said as he placed an armband on Issei's arm and handed him a second. "This will be helpful. It can help you attain Balance breaker, and that one will help suppress the vampire's power further."

"Alright." Issei said as he and Rias took off to save Gasper, praying that Naruto and Koneko were okay.

"What shall we do?" Xenovia asked as she looked at the people frozen in time.

"You will help us." Sirzechs said as Michael prepared a barrier to protect the frozen teens.

"Alright." The remaining unfrozen peerage members said in unison.

They followed Vali's action, and took off to fight the magicians with the Devils, Fallen, Angels, and Yokai.

Lee used his speed to evade and dodge the long-range attacks of the magicians, Saji backing him up with his Absorption Line.

Tsubaki, Xenovia, Kiba, and Irina using their bladed weapons to slice throw their adversaries.

Griselda, using Shibuki, slayed anyone unlucky to face her with a mastery of swordsmanship and explosions.

Sona and Akeno combining their magic, water and lightning, and wiped out their opponents.

Kakashi, to protect himself from the moon (Which was full), had his normal eye covered while he had his sharingan exposed and easily took out his opponents with various non-lethal jutsu, planning on having them interrogated later.

Meanwhile, the nonfighters were behind the faction heads, opting not to fight unless necessary, due to a few of them having such immense power that if fully unleashed, all weaker being would be killed upon activation.

"Well, well, well…" Azazel said as he and the other faction heads saw Katerea descending before them with a cocky smile, Kushina's pelt draping her shoulders. "Katerea Leviathan.

**Meanwhile…**

Thanks to these fights, Issei and Rias were able to make it to the Old School Building with ease.

'Don't worry Gasper, we are coming.' Rias thought as they entered the place and made it to Gasper's room.

"RIAS!" Gasper shouted as he saw his King and Issei open the door, revealing the twelve magicians who were with Doflamingo, Gasper, and Koneko.

The latter two were magically chained to the wall, with Koneko barely awake.

'Buchou…' Koneko thought weakly as she saw a red blur.

"Don't move, or else." One magician said as they put their hand next to Koneko, an orb of magic in their hand ready to be used as a projectile.

"Buchou, I'm sorry." Gasper cried. "I wasn't able to do anything… AND THEY TOOK NARUTO!"

Rias and Issei were shocked to hear that, but were agitated when Gasper continued.

"I'm sorry I am weak." Gasper hiccupped.

"You aren't weak." Issei said as he summoned Ascalon, remembering something Azazel said during Gasper's training. "YOU ARE STRONG GASPER, DON'T EVER SAY OTHERWISE!"

Issei sliced open his hand, smearing his blood on his sword and thrust his blade forward with enough force that several drops hit Gasper's face.

Which Gasper reluctantly licked.

**Meanwhile…**

"What is happening?" Katerea asked, her fight with Azazel, who was dawning his Artificial Sacred Gear's balance breaker, Down Fall Dragon Another Armor, using a Bident of Light, on pause as the magic that Gasper was casting ended, having broken free and defeated the magicians.

"It seems our recon team has won." Azazel said gleefully as he used the brief distraction to slice off Katerea's arm.

Naruto, meanwhile, was outside the barrier with Doflamingo, still bound by Doflamingo's string.

"Don't worry kid, that pelt is fine." Doflamingo said, noticing Naruto's unease and anger.

Naruto didn't respond, not wanting to listen to his enemy.

Doflamingo understood this, but saw that he needed to step in as Katerea landed on the ground, blood splashing on the ground as the pelt was covered in dirt.

Doflamingo, with Naruto, entered the barrier.

"Spider Web!" Doflamingo stated as he stuck his hand out, string in a web like formation blooming from his hand, deflecting the Azazel's bident.

"NARUTO!" Many people shouted as they noticed the werefox tightly bound beside Doflamingo.

"Well, seems like we have the final player in this fight, Donquixote Doflamingo." Azazel said as he recognized Doflamingo from the faction war as the string faded. "Where have you been, you Fallen Devil Bastard?"

Doflamingo didn't answer as a vein on his forehead bulged while he frowned angrily.

"What? Still sore about your heritage?" Azazel mocked. "I would be to if my family had to suck up to the Leviathan clan."

"DOFFY!" Katerea shouted as she tried to stand, blood gushing from her arm stump. "Seal my damn wounds shut!"

Doflamingo, held up his hand, his index finger extended.

Katerea's eyes widened when a condense bullet of what appeared to be string shot from Doflamingo's finger and penetrated her arm, the string separating and suturing her arm shut, stemming the bleeding.

"FUCK THIS HURTS!" Katerea shouted as she stood up.

Doflamingo said nothing as he glared at Azazel.

"Don't call me a Fallen Devil, Azazel." Doflamingo stated slowly, anger underlying his tone. "I'll take him on, Katerea, take the boy."

Katerea didn't want to give her prey to Doflamingo, as his family, the Donquixote, were servants of her family, the Leviathan.

"Fine, just get it over with, Doffy." Katerea stated angrily as she took Naruto from Doflamingo, holding him still with her remaining hand.

"Oh, is the crow ready to play?" Azazel asked as he prepared to fight Doflamingo, who unfurled his wings, a five Devil wings, accompanied by five Fallen wings before he recalled them.

"He is a fallen/devil hybrid?" Irina asked in surprise.

"Of course." Azazel said nonchalantly. "How else do you think he makes those 'strings'? They are his light weapon. However, being a child born of both a fallen and a devil, his light doesn't hurt devils on contact, making him a freak, even to my kind."

Doflamingo's veins bulged again.

"DOFLAMINGO!"

Doflamingo side stepped his attacker and used Parasite, stopping them in their tracks, causing him to crack a smile.

"Well, it has been a long time, old friend."

"FUCK YOU, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" Serafall shouted, tears in her eyes.

"While I would like to dance with you, Serafall, I have a previous engagement, so sit down and watch." Doflamingo said as he swiped the air, strings appearing from his fingers, each one a different color, and five lacerations appeared on Serafall's body (from shoulder to hip), blood spurting from her wounds as she collapsed from Doflamingo undoing Parasite and stepping past her.

"SISTER!" Sona shouted, seeing Serafall hit the ground.

She didn't move to do anything as Akeno and her had to focus on surviving.

"Grayfia, get Serafall away from here." Doflamingo demanded as he glared at his former friend.

Grayfia was on edge.

She was once a servant to the Lucifer clan. Her whole family was.

Doflamingo's family, like the Lucifuge's, had served the Leviathan clan.

The families were close, so they were well acquainted with each other.

"Grayfia, please retrieve Serafall." Sirzechs asked.

Grayfia nodded and vanished, reappearing with the wounded Satan, her wounds covered in her own ice magic to stop the bleeding.

Ravel and Asia stood besides Serafall and started to heal her, Twilight Healing's green magic and the Blue Flames of Restoration mixing and accelerating the healing process.

"Now, Governor-General," Doflamingo said as he smirked ever viciously. "Time to dine with Death."

Doflamingo appeared beside Azazel.

"ATHLETE!" Doflamingo shouted, kicking Azazel's armor-clad side with several strings piercing through the Down Fall Armor, not injuring Azazel.

Azazel swung his bident and struck Doflamingo, gasping when his weapon cut through a string doll.

'It's like a shadow clone…' Azazel thought as he looked up and saw the real Doflamingo.

"Fulbright." He said as he threw five strings at Azazel, one of them hitting the ground as the rest were destroyed by the bident. "hm, got you."

Azazel heard this and was confused, which was replaced with shock when he felt his arm get tight before being ripped off by a string that had wrapped around it.

Azazel clenched his teeth, no sound escaping, but it was still painful.

"Die." Doflamingo said as he went for the kill, only to get punched away by Sengoku.

Doflamingo rolled across the ground and landed ten feet away from Katerea and Naruto.

'I am outnumbered here.' Doflamingo thought as he stood up and looked around, seeing the faction heads, Sengoku, Lucci, Vergo, Grayfia, and all the others who were fighting the remaining magicians. 'I have a few options here. I can use Birdcage or my strongest techniques. Or…" A memory of the revolutionary army's attempt on the faction heads flashed through his mind, making Doflamingo lose his smile. "I guess I will use the option that doesn't cost much magic.'

Doflamingo pointed his palm at Katerea.

"Overheat." Doflamingo muttered before a thick, condensed string shot from his palm blazed in fire and hit Kushina's pelt, taking it off of Katerea, hitting the ground before burning it before Naruto's eyes.

Naruto went stiff as his pelt went up in a blaze of fire as the string disappeared, and he couldn't do anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DOFFY?" Katerea shouted, letting Naruto go. "I WANTED TO WEAR THAT!"

"I did what needed to be done." Doflamingo answered as he watched the small werefox make his way to the burning pelt, which was now nothing more than a pile of warm ash.

Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes swelling up with tears as his throat became unbelievably dry and scratching.

'This can't be real. It has to be fantasy.' Naruto thought as he cried, looking at the charred ash of his mom's pelt before closing his eyes.

His emotions were caught in a land slide, with no realistic escape of calming down.

He opened his eyes, and looked to the skies, his body unconsciously pulling in nature energy.

Naruto let out an agonized cry, his power erupted, sending wind everywhere.

Everyone who was knowledgeable on werefoxes watched in horror as time seemed to slow while their blood froze.

Naruto's tail, which was whipped around, split in two.

(Insert Jojo Awaken)

The power he exuded erupted and was greater than before, Naruto's clothes ripping off his body as he was covered in the bursting power

It was a malicious red, black, and orange as the power went up in a beam, Naruto's cry echoing through out as it became more beastlike.

The power clashed with the barrier, warping it before the power split and went with the curvature of the barrier.

Naruto let out another cry as he wept, causing a ripple of chakra to tear through the air, hitting everyone.

Over half of the Magicians, Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils, and Yokai collapsing, foaming at the mouth as they twitched.

"NARUTO!" Koneko shouted as she covered her eyes from the bright light and violent winds. She felt overwhelmed from whatever Naruto did, but was able to push through it.

The power vanished and what was in its place was a monster, which leaped at Katerea, since she was closer.

It was a long as a truck, from its snout to the base of its tails. It was covered in red-orange fur with black fur around is eyes and stretching to its ears. The tips of its ears and two tails were tipped in white fur. It had red irises with black slits for pupils. Its upper body was structured similar to a human's, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

Katerea gasped, her throat nearly collapsing when Naruto grabbed and clenched his hand around her throat.

'DOFLAMINGO YOU FUCKING RETARD! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO AWAKEN!' Katerea thought before she was slammed into the ground, a fifty-foot radius crater forming.

**Chapter 30, DONE!**


	31. Wild Child

**_Original Posted On: May 19, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Piruja04: My bad, man. Here, please enjoy this chapter.

Guest: Thank you.

Guest: I edited the last stretch of the last chapter, and stated that it was because Katerea was closer to him.

Draak D. Sol: 1. Cool name. 2. What are you talking about? I like Queen.

Calderoneric758: The UoM could easily do that. And for the story idea, I have one brewing in my demented mind.

Fairytail'sstormking: Yes, fear the beast. Naruto getting nine tails…. Never mind, it is going to be explained later.

Guest: I loved writing that scene. It was a lot of fun.

Youngdrgn: You're welcome.

Fenris Silverblood: You do remember Kurama could be dead… right?

R-king 93: Thank you.

Guest: Oh, yeah, when the word gets out, many of them will be PISSED.

Genesis09: Thanks man, hopefully this chapter is up to the task.

Shin: Yeah, many people, when I look at it, haven't noticed what I am planning with this, so, please wait… hm, for the chapter after this one before giving it up? So, please stay for chapter 32. And thank you for being so passionate and actually caring about this. Many people don't seem to bothered by it.

Dasgun: I don't… understand.

Dig Saddler: The Union isn't something anyone should fuck with. A Kupua is what Pele is. Yes, the light weapon is my way of having him use his strings. Yeah, the pelt is gone now, but there is something… special. I live Jojo too. I actually recently redid the ending and hopefully it is better and to your liking.

Draegoon: Yeah, you are late. (Pout) Yeah, I wanted one Emperor to be mentioned, and yeah, Kaido is not around, but there are still powerful beings like the Emperors around. Yeah, you could consider yourself… canon… (Dark chuckle) Because if you do, that means I can play some… pranks.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 31: Wild Child**

**Union of Monsters Secret Meeting Island…**

"… And then Draegoon apparently installed magic Magma and Ice negation systems to his hide out, so neither Kuzan or I can destroy his hide out." Sakazuki stated angrily, his fist sizzling before the table touching his hand was set ablaze, the smell of burning wood and molten rock, its gaseous fumes filling the room. "So, we have to have…"

Sakazuki, Kuzan, Yasaka, Obito, Rin, and every one at the meeting gasped, their eyes widening as they felt a massive spike of power in Kuoh.

"No, it's Kurama!" Some on shouted.

"No, it's Kushina, she didn't die!" Another screamed in terror.

"NO!" Yasaka shouted above them all. "It's Naruto."

At this Sakazuki glared at Yasaka.

"And who, pray tell, is Naruto?" he asked, his glare not messing around.

"He is Kurama's grandson, Kushina's son." Yasaka stated, getting gasps of fear and shock.

"This meeting's subject has now changed." Sakazuki stated. "We will decide what to do…"

**Kamabakka Queendom…**

"NO WAY!" Iva shouted, his giant head several times bigger while his body stayed the same. "NARU-BOY HAS AWAKENED! I NEED TO GO STOP HIM!"

"Lady Iva, don't go. It's dangerous!" many of his Candies cried out, most of them jumping Iva, slowing him down as Inazuma used his Scissor Hands to restrain Iva, blindfolding him so he couldn't use Death Wink.

"INAZUMA, YOU BASTARD!" Iva shouted, breaking everyone's hearts to see their leader acting this way. "IF NARU-BOY DIES, HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"I accept that fate, if Naruto dies that is." Inazuma stated as his heads returned to normal. "So, please calm down, Iva."

**Kuoh Academy...**

Katerea gasped, her throat nearly collapsing when Naruto grabbed and clenched his hand around her throat.

'DOFLAMINGO YOU FUCKING RETARD! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO AWAKEN!' Katerea thought before she was slammed into the ground, a fifty-foot radius crater forming.

Naruto snarled and let out another roar before he picked Katerea up and hurled her against the barrier wall, breaking dozens of her bones.

Naruto didn't pursue Katerea after this, yet he turned, on his haunches and locked onto Doflamingo.

"Oh, you want a piece of me?" Doflamingo laughed as he made the motion for Naruto to come at him.

Naruto lunged at Doflamingo, claws digging into the concrete at the man easily evaded him.

'Fuck, we have an awakened werebeast on the loose.' Sengoku thought.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him." Lucci stated confidently as he used Shaved over to Naruto and Doflamingo.

Hattori having taken flight and took place on Ravel's right shoulder with Nero on Naruto's left shoulder.

"You tagging in. Thanks, I have some business to take care of." Doflamingo said before letting Lucci get into Naruto's sight before he made his way towards Katerea's still living body.

"Tsk, Bastard." Lucci said in agitation as he used Tempest Kick at point blank range to Naruto's snout.

Naruto reared back and snapped at Lucci.

"Look at yourself, Naruto." Lucci said in disappointment. "Jiraiya would be disappointed in you."

Naruto's eyes snapped in anger and he roared.

"A beast that is all bark, where is your bite, bitch?" Lucci asked as he threw off his tux, going shirtless as he entered his hybrid form.

**Meanwhile…**

"DAMN IT, DOFFY, WHY DID YOU FUCKING ALLOW HIM TO AWAKEN?" Katerea shouted in pain as Doflamingo stood above her. "Never mind, you will tell me later. Just get me out of here now."

"Sorry, but…" Doflamingo said as he squatted down, pressing his finger against her forehead. "I am going to kill you. It's on the boss man's orders."

He shot her, point blank, with a String Bullet, before Katerea could say anything, her blood spraying on his hand and pants. Her face keeping the confusion and disbelief on it, forever etched.

'Mom, dad, Rosinante, please rest in peace knowing the Leviathan line responsible is dead.' Doflamingo thought as he stood up and pulled out a piece of paper, with an eight tetra-gram seal on it. (1)

He placed some magic in the paper, which glowed and he vanished, the paper burning upon finishing its purpose.

**Meanwhile…**

Lucci crossed his arms, activating Iron Body as Naruto punched him, his knuckles bursting open from how strong his punches were hitting the defense enhanced Lucci.

'Shit, he has gotten so strong.' Lucci thought as he felt his defense weaken slightly. 'So, this is how strong he will be in one hundred and eighty-five years.'

Naruto, in the middle of a punch, saw an image flash before his eyes.

It showed Lucci jumping above him and landing on his back.

Naruto continued, and twisted his body when Lucci jumped to get on his back.

'Did he use Observation?' Lucci thought as he evaded a swipe from Naruto. 'His ability to use it is stronger now.'

Lucci jumped back, using Moonwalk to move through the air before he used Shave and Iron Body to slam into Naruto, breaking his spine, which started to heal due to his stronger and faster healing factor.

"Now…" Lucci said as he prepared his strongest move, knowing that he needed to deal with Naruto quickly. "ROKUSHIKI OGI…"

_"Master Lucci." _

Images of Naruto and him training flashed through Lucci's mind, his young and only student that he ever trained.

'Naruto…'

"LUCCI, WATCH OUT!" Sengoku shouted in a frantic panic.

Lucci blinked and saw Naruto's mouth open, a spiraling black orb in his mouth.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Lucci shouted as the attack was released and hit him as he activated his Paper Art and effectively dodged the attack.

Naruto got up and put some distance between him and Lucci, his spine still broken but nearly healed allowing him to stand.

He was taking labored breaths as he glared at Lucci.

"Come on, brat, show your teacher what you got?" Lucci said, having wasted a lot of chakra when his attack was interrupted.

Naruto summoned two clones.

"What is he doing?" Lucci asked, not knowing what his student was up to.

"LUCCI BE CAREFUL!" Kakashi shouted. "IT'S THE COMPLETED RASENGAN!"

"He what…" Lucci said in shock, before he and everyone else heard the high pitch tone of the wind spinning as Naruto formed a perfected and mastered Rasenshuriken.

Naruto's clones vanished and he threw the jutsu.

Its speed faster than anything Lucci could foretell with Observation.

"KAMUI!"

The shuriken was swallowed by Kakashi's jutsu before it could hit Lucci.

"Kakashi, what are you…"

"I am helping you deal with our student." Kakashi interrupted as he stepped up to his former teammate. "And we should go all out, thank god it's a full moon."

Naruto, meanwhile, didn't attack as his spine started to finish its healing.

"But, Kakashi, if you use Su Long then you could die." Lucci reminded Kakashi.

"I know," Kakashi said in an unphased tone as he lifted the cover off his normal eye and looked at the moon. "But it is better one of us risk our lives to stop him. Your awakening is worse than a simple death."

Before Lucci could respond, Kakashi's body pulsed with chakra.

He grew taller, his fur and hair became pure white as his chakra pool became larger.

"Kakashi…" Ravel said as she remembered Kakashi talking about Su Long. "Please… don't overdo it."

Kakashi stood ten feet all, his snow-white fur illuminated by the moonlight.

"You still there, Kakashi?" Lucci asked, remembering that Kakashi had problems with Su Long.

Kakashi's clothe covered face looked at him, and he gave him a thumbs up before he leaped at Naruto, whose back had finished healing.

Lucci used Shave to catch up.

'I could use my awakening… but then…' Lucci thought with hesitation, like before with his Rokuogan. 'I… why am I hesitating. I am the best assassin of the yokai faction. So why am I hesitating over a boy.'

**Meanwhile…**

"What is going on?" Issei asked, amazed at how strong Naruto, Kakashi, and Lucci are as they fought hand to hand against each other. "What are those forms?"

"That, you see, is what the werebeast's call: Awakening." Sengoku stated. "For Kakashi, it's called Su Long. Both are highly dangerous double edge swords. Granting power to the user, causing death if used recklessly."

Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, and Irina heard that and were in a panic.

"But its much worse for Naruto and Lucci, if he awakened." Sirzechs said, finishing what Sengoku started. "When a werebeast awakens, they give up years of life to attain power. Naruto is now a two tailed werefox, so he gave up a hundred and eighty-five years of his life to get to the power he would be at when he is two hundred years old. If he keeps going, he will die."

"NARUTO!" Koneko shouted as she used Shave to get out of the protective-barrier she and the others were in.

"KONEKO, WAIT!" Rias shouted before her Rook ran off.

Naruto, meanwhile, was now being pummeled by Kakashi and Lucci.

"Earth Style: Mug Wall." Kakashi said as he slammed his hands into the ground, causing four walls to surround Naruto and box him in.

Lucci, using Moonwalk, hovered above the opening.

Images of him training Naruto still running through his head.

He tried to shake them, but they wouldn't leave him alone.

'NO!' Lucci thought as he gritted his teeth and made his decision.

He activated his awakening.

Naruto and everyone else felt his chakra swell as he was now bigger, even bigger than Naruto.

About twice as large, Lucci's Awakened Leopard body was similar to Naruto's, human and animal mixed, with human like hands instead of front paws.

'I'm sorry Naruto.' Lucci thought as his eyes watered while he made the same attack Naruto made earlier. 'I hope you see your mother in the Pure Lands.'

"WEREBEAST BOMB!" Lucci shouted as he launched the attach and hit Naruto with it, exploding and causing a massive crater.

"NOOOOOOO!" Koneko shouted, her eyes wide as she appeared next to Kakashi, who was breathing like he ran dozens of miles.

He pulled his head band over his sharingan, cutting the moons light from his eyes, exiting his Su Long form.

He took a knee, being caught by Lucci, in his human form with his leopard ears and tail out.

Both exhausted from the strain their bodies were under.

"You… you Killed Naruto…" Koneko said in anger as she confronted them. "WHY!"

She punched Kakashi, not hard, but enough to hurt.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Koneko demanded, tears freely streaming down her cheeks.

Before they could say anything, they turned and then grabbed Koneko as a large boulder smashed into the ground where they stood.

Naruto, alive and damaged, burst from the ground, multiple parts of his fur uneven and burned.

His power skyrocketing as he now sported a third tail.

He was now as big as a small tanker truck.

"He is still alive?" Kakashi said, partially in relief and partially in shock. 'I can't enter Su Long again, unless I am willing to die. Lucci can only hold onto his conscious while Awakened or else he will end up like Naruto.'

Naruto saw them and roared before he lunged at them, and attempted to swipe them, before he was blown backwards.

"It's okay, you two can rest easy."

"Lord Sengoku." Kakashi and Lucci said in unison as they saw Sengoku standing before them.

"Please…" Koneko pleaded. "Please save Naruto without killing him!"

Sengoku felt his heart ache at Koneko's plea, but did not answer.

"Kuma has a reflecting barrier set up, get there and get healed." Sengoku told them.

Kakashi and Lucci nodded and Kakashi took Koneko.

"HEY, LET ME GO SENSEI, I CAN HELP!" She shouted, trying to break the mink's grasp.

Kakashi didn't let her go, nor did he look back.

Sengoku watched as Naruto stood up, angrier than before.

"You want to fight on still, boy." Sengoku said as he started to glow, a yellow-gold light emitting from his body.

A god-like aura flooded the barrier as his body was covered in blinding light.

When the light died down, Sengoku stood as tall as Naruto, if he stood on his haunches, and was no longer looking like his human form.

He looked like a living Buddha Statue, his skin, hair, and clothing looked like a metallic gold metal. His torso thicker and rounder and his arms thick as tree trunks with his hands bigger too.

"Come, fight the Buddha Sengoku." Sengoku urged as he prepared to fight. 'He has now sacrificed two hundred and eighty-five years of his life. The healers in Kyoto won't be able to restore that much easily. I have to take him out now, or else he will die by his own power or my hands.'

Naruto lunged at Sengoku with his mouth wide open as an armament werebeast bomb formed in his mouth.

"Buddha's Palm!" Sengoku shouted as he thrust his palm forward in the air, Armament coated shockwaves shooting from his hands, clashing against Naruto.

He felt his body ripple from the shockwaves, being pushed back.

Naruto growled, his hands imbedding themselves into the ground to keep him in place as he fired his jutsu.

Unlike before, the bomb had to fight the shock wave, but gained momentum after it ended and Sengoku coated his arms in armament chakra and blocked it.

"Not but an itch, boy." Sengoku stated as he entered his stance again, palm open.

Naruto swayed a bit as he stood up.

His ears were shot, and due to all of the damage he had been taking, his healing factor had been slowing down.

Naruto sloppily ran like the wounded animal he is, and threw a punch at Sengoku, who countered, grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto's three tails wrapped around Sengoku's waist, and arms, keeping him close as Naruto created a massive Rasengan.

Sengoku prepared to defend, but the Rasengan vanished as Kuma appeared, his gloves off, his bible in his pouch.

Kuma proceeded to launch a paw shaped bubble of compressed air at Naruto's tail bone, breaking his body and leaving imprints on his body, causing the werefox to release Sengoku, who moved away.

"I'm sorry, Lord Michael, Lord Sengoku." Kuma apologized. "I know I am an exorcist for the church, but I am still a yokai, so I will not allow you to die, sir."

"I thank you for your help, Kuma." Sengoku honestly thanked.

Naruto, meanwhile, struggled to stand as his healing slowed even more.

He growled, foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog

His friends saw this and could not believe that he had been reduced to this state.

"NARUTO! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Koneko shouted as she was held back, her voice not carrying through the barrier.

Naruto's legs healed enough, as Kuma and Sengoku didn't kick him while he was down, and he lunged at them, arm stretched out.

He cried in pain as it was ripped off when Sengoku grabbed and broke it.

Naruto spun, swinging Sengoku into Kuma, grabbing his severed arm, attempting to stab Sengoku with it before Kuma appeared and sent it in the opposite direction with his paw-pads.

"Lord Sengoku, I need some time. Please buy me as much as possible, and I shall take the burden of ending this fight." Kuma said with a heavy heart. "I shall bear this child's murder."

Sengoku said nothing as he charged at Naruto, dropping his formal fighting style and opting for a basic brawl.

Kuma put his hands together and formed a Paw Bubble, it was pulsing and growing bigger by the pulse.

Naruto, with one arm and bleeding, used Paper Art to evade Sengoku's barrage of attacks, seeing his attacks with Observation before he sidestepped and bit Sengoku's arm, drawing blood from the Buddha.

Sengoku grit his teeth in pain, his arm now forever bearing this new scar.

"Enough." Sengoku said as he launched slammed his hand into Naruto's side, point blank shockwave through his body, causing his hearing to vanish completely.

He didn't let go, even as frantic and scared as he was becoming, he was still laser focused on his survival.

By this point, the Paw Bubble Kuma had been making was the size of a small building, his arms open wide like he wanted to hug it, and then it started to shrink.

He made a small Rasengan at the tip of his right index finger, and used the Finger Pistol: Spiral Bullet, breaking through Sengoku's armament defenses and drove the Rasengan into the Buddha's right shoulder, disabling his right arm.

"GYAAAAAAACK!" Sengoku cried out as he slammed his fist into Naruto's snout, breaking his nose and filing it with blood, making him let go.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sengoku." Kuma apologized as he shrank down the Paw Bubble, which had been massive, was now the size of his palms. "Please remove yourself to avoid injury."

Sengoku nodded.

"I leave it to you, Kuma." He said as he reverted to his human form.

"NO!" Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel shouted.

"Ursus…" Kuma said as he released the bubble, it floating towards the staggered Naruto.

"STOP!" the girls shouted.

"Shock." Kuma finished with tears rolling down his cheeks as the bubble entered Naruto's body.

It bulged, spiraled, and then ruptured with a bright white light emitted as Naruto howled in pain.

"NARUTO!"

The light blinded everyone present, even Vali as he watched from the sky in his armor.

"Amazing." Vali said as he watched Kuma's ultimate attack.

Seconds passed and the light died down.

There was a massive crater, and in the center of it was Naruto, chunks of flesh and bone everywhere as his guts were hanging out of him.

"He survived… I see, another tail was grown." Kuma stated, pointing out to Sengoku the fourth tail and in turn the new size Naruto had attained.

He was now the length of two school busses, four if you count the length of his tails.

"I will go finish him off." Kuma stated.

"Not so fast, Kuma." Someone said as they whizzed past him and Sengoku. "I'll take care of my son."

Kuma and Sengoku gasped as they saw who it was as they proceeded to near the wounded fox.

"No way…" Sengoku said in shock as he continued to stare. "Hey, everyone, get over here."

The smaller barrier dropped and everyone gathered around the edge and everyone who participated in the faction war gasped.

"Oh, Little Maelstrom, what did they do to you?" An average sized woman, with long red hair, red-orange fox ears and tails with white tips, a gold ring earring on her right ear. She wore a simple kimono that was open at the shoulders, showing a lot of her cleavage.

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling a presence near him, his sense of smell and vision destroyed and slowly healing at this point so he could not hear or smell who it was near him.

His vision was blurred, and focused at a snail's pace.

When it cleared up, his lifeless eyes saw Kushina, her whisker covered cheeks and blue-violet eyes looking at him with a bright smile.

"Can't you hear me?" Kushina asked as she touched him, feeling him flinch and try to move away, but could barely make it a centimeter. "Oh, Little Maelstrom."

Everyone watched as Kushina pressed her head against Naruto, chakra flooding her system, moving her hand back and forth across his cheek, starting to hum 'Bink's Sake'.

"This can't be true." Sirzechs stated. "She is dead. We confirmed that pelt was hers."

"I know, we did too." Sengoku replied. "But this signature. It feels like hers."

Koneko jumped into the hole, not caring about anything else.

She was followed by Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel.

Lee and Kakashi followed ten seconds after them.

Issei jumped down, tripping and painfully rolling down into the crater.

Asia, Akeno, Rias, Kiba, Gasper, Sona, and Saji went next.

Lastly, Lucci and Griselda followed the teens, standing the furthest in the back as they gathered around Naruto.

Kushina was still humming 'Bink's Sake'.

Naruto felt everyone else nearing them.

His body felt heavy as he laid on the ground, his eyelids half lidded.

He felt so at peace.

"Little Maelstrom," Kushina whispered. "I love you."

Naruto weakly reached out with his hand while his dull eyes locked onto Kushina.

However, said hand landed on the ground, as Vali descended upon it, and severing it from Naruto's wrist.

Naruto shrieked in pain, jolting backwards, his blood spraying from his stump and onto Vali (His white Scale Mail soaked in Naruto's blood) and Kushina, before he collapsed, trying to stop the bleeding, making his current injuries much worse.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Xenovia shouted.

"My job." Vali said.

"Showing your true colors, huh, Vali?" Azazel questioned. "I mean, you are a member of Khaos Brigade, aren't you?"

Vali grinned.

"Of course, and I bet…"

"You are the descendant of Lucifer." Azazel stated lazily. "Come on, you talk in your sleep kid."

The devils were in awe and shock at this.

"You really know how to take the fun out of this, Azazel." Vali said in agitation.

Kushina, meanwhile, had grabbed Naruto's massive hand and placed it at his stump, her heart in much emotional pain as he whimpered as she reattached it enough for his healing factor to do the rest.

"What is it you want, Vali?" Sengoku asked, ready to kill the White Dragon if need be.

"I want to test my Rival, well, if you can call him that." Vali laughed. "I beat you in two ways. My Balance Breaker is complete and I am not a weak virgin."

"WHAT?" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs. "There is no way you…"

"I have had anal." Vali stated smugly, comfortable to reveal this information.

Issei's Balance Breaker activating thanks to his rage and the armband Azazel gave him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted in anger and envy before he lunged at Vali, grabbing and taking him out of the crater. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Meanwhile, Kushina offered as much comfort to Naruto as he continued to heal.

"It's okay, Little Maelstrom, I know it hurts, but please bear it." Kushina said as she rubbed his cheek, which was wet from his tears soaking into his tears.

Lucci and Griselda stood besides the others, in case Vali and Issei returned to the crater.

In the sky, Vali easily evaded Issei's attempts at punching him.

"So weak, Issei." Vali taunted. "And they say women are attracted to power. That must mean those girls you ogle are just using you, or they are just common sluts."

Vali caught Issei's punch, halved his power, and spun above him, delivering a swift and powerful kick to Issei's head, sending him crashing into the ground.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Issei shouted as he got up, his rage empowering him more. "ASCALON!"

**"BLADE!"**

**"The Dragon Slayer?"** Albion said in confusion. **"I won't be able to protect you from any attack with that."**

"Hm, another weakness you forgot to mention, Albion? So that is a total of three?" Vali asked as he flew backwards, ducking under Issei's attempt at a stab. "Again, WEAK AND PREDICTABLE!"

Vali went to knee Issei, using all the power he took from Issei and some of his own with the intent of destroying Issei's armor.

Issei, in a twist, caught Vali's knee with his right hand, ignoring Divine Dividing's ability, and brought Ascalon down upon Vali's leg.

The blade broke through the white armor, digging into Vali's leg, but from the contact of touching Vali's Balance Breaker, the strike was weakened and didn't go to deep.

"BASTARD!" Vali shouted in pain as he grabbed Issei's hand, and maneuvered to pin his arm behind Issei, his knee on the Red Dragon's back and forced him into the ground, his own blood coating his and Issei's Balance Breakers as the latter's cracked in its joint areas but stayed whole.

'Calm down Vali, it's just a flesh wound.' Albion stated, as it was only half a centimeter deep, but was still bleeding profusely.

Vali took labored breathes before he removed himself from Issei's back, which was not broken thanks to the armor.

'It fucking hurts…' he thought, chanting this mantra over and over as his leg bled more as he wobbled to stay up while the armor fixed itself.

'You okay partner?' Ddraig inquired as Issei shakily stood up.

'Yeah, I'm fine, but that guy just showed me a weakness…' Issei thought as he stood up, one of the orange horn ornaments on his helmet was broken off.

'Oh, I could have told you that his armor can only take in so much power before it over loads.' Ddraig told Issei, who dead panned. 'Hey, if you had been fighting him for centuries, you would have noticed too. He also can't absorb chakra.'

'Well, those are some big ass weaknesses.' Issei thought with a glint in his eye, Ascalon still activated.

Boosting as much as possible while he flew towards Vali, his speed going to his max and beyond that as he ducked under Vali's attack to keep Issei at a distance and struck him with Ascalon, cracking his breast plate open and impaling Vali about an inch into Vali's chest cavity.

**"TRANSFER, MAX OUTPUT!"** Ddraig shouted, pumping all of his power into Vali/Albion.

'What?' the two thought as the armor cracked from the stress of the impact of Ascalon and the overload of power.

Vali was blown off Ascalon's blade when his armor exploded, leaving only his wings.

**"VALI!"** Albion shouted as the armor pieces hit the ground, one of the blue gems rolling next to Issei, who was exhausted from draining all his magic at once, getting a few boosts to even himself out.

"You…" Vali growled as he gripped his chest, blood soaking his clothing and hand, seeing red. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Vali remade his armor, perfectly, and took to the skies.

"HALF DIMENSIONS!" He shouted in a pained rage.

Magic emitted from his hands, rippling the air around him in perfect symmetry that would make Death the Kid cream his pants of he saw it.

"What is he doing?" Issei asked weakly.

"Issei," Azazel called out before Ddraig could speak. "Half Dimensions is a magic spell that halves everything, including women's breast sizes."

Vali nearly stopped his magic spell when he felt Issei's power boost dozens of times in the span of a few seconds.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE BOOBS!" Issei shouted, crying under his helmet.

"What?" Vali exclaimed in confusion, having not heard what Azazel said.

"THIS IS FOR RIAS'S VOLUPTUOUS GAZANGAS!" Issei shouted as he punched Vali, recalling Ascalon, once again cracking Vali's armor and ending his magic spell. "THIS IS FOR AKENO'S KILLER RACK!"

Issei grabbed Vali's head and kneed him in the face, breaking his helmet and nose.

"AND THIS IS FOR THE HOPE THAT ASIA KEEPS GROWING!" Issei shouted as he re-summoned Ascalon and aimed for Vali's torso, intending to kill him.

"Not going to happen, red brat."

Vali and Issei's eyes widened as Kisame appeared, Samehada crashing against Issei, shredding open his breast plate and shaving his flesh as magic before he was sent back into the ground at high speeds while Vali and Kisame landed on their feet.

"Kisame…" Vali gasped. "What the fuck are you… doing…"

"Keeping my leader alive, what else does it look like shit head?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

"KISAME!" Kakashi shouted, wanting to attack the fishman yokai, but what held back by Lucci.

Kisame grinned as he saw his former associates.

"Been a while, Lucci, Kakashi. I am sorry we had to meet at a time like this, but…" Kisame was interrupted when he saw a vision of Kuma teleporting instantly in front of him via Observation.

Kisame spun around, Samehada making contact with Kuma's paw-pads.

"I always wanted to see which is stronger. Samehada or your stupid pads." Kisame said as he used the power that he shredded from Issei.

Kuma stood fast.

Neither wanting to show weakness or surrender.

However, one had to give.

Kuma was shredded open, his magic, the one he had been 'cursed' with before birth by his father (Albeit on accident) had failed him for the first time.

'Mother… father…' He thought as his magic was shaved and absorbed by Kisame before the fishman sent Kuma flying into the barrier, letting him slide and hit the ground.

"That is just a flesh wound, I can tell when I kill people." Kisame said with pride and respect. "Your Pads deflected much of the force I put into that swing, so as a way of showing respect, I'll let you live, Kuma."

Kuma didn't say anything as he slowly touched his wounds, feeling the blood on his hands.

'So, this is pain.' He thought after a while, a smile on his face before it faltered as he barely held onto consciousness as one of the still awake medical angels made their way to him. 'I guess I was to fail here…'

He closed his eyes and rested.

Meanwhile, Samehada growled, and then a seemingly happy gargle/laugh sound was heard as it feasted on Issei's and Kuma's magic.

"Hm, seems you found another delicacy today, Samehada." Kisame said with pride as he placed his sword over his shoulder as Issei stood up, clutching one of the blue orbs. "Still alive I see, red dragon."

"Of course, I can't die yet." Issei said, determination filling his voice, ignoring the bleeding wounds he had as he raised his left hand up and shoved the blue orb into his right gauntlet. "AND I'M TAKING YOUR POWER, VALI!"

Green and blue light shot from the gauntlet as Issei tried to accept Divine Dividing within his Boosted Gear, remembering how Kiba was able to create the Sword of Betrayer, a Holy-Devil sword, which should have been impossible.

**"Opposing elements, that is what Ddraig and I are, so to try this will spell certain death."** Albion stated, surprised at Issei's attempt at gaining more power.

**"I will tell you something, Albion."** Ddraig said with pride as Issei internally and externally screamed from the searing pain he felt. **"A mound of dirt can become a mountain, and this is fool will become a king! Are you ready, PARTNER!"**

"I AM!" Issei shouted, as the light grew bright, and the gauntlet turned white, the gem blue.

**"VANISHING DRAGON: POWER IS TAKEN!"** Ddraig declared as Issei slammed his fists together, his hidden eyes and face riddled with pain and exhaustion, not even noticing the limit of the armband nearing.

"Wow, that kid sure is a bundle of surprises, Vali." Kisame said, impressed Issei survived.

"Whatever, he won't win, especially when I use the Juggernaut." Vali said as he started to chant, but was cut off when a pair of hands sprouted from his shoulders, arms and hips.

They wrapped around and bound Vali from moving.

"Sorry, Vali dear, but we have to get you healed. I don't want you to die." Robin said as she appeared gracefully from on high.

"Let me go, Robin." Vali demanded.

"Sorry, but we are leaving." Robin said as she tapped his nose.

"YOU AREN'T LEAVING!" Issei shouted, attempting to stop them before his Balance Breaker broke and he collapsed. 'What…'

**'Sorry, Partner.' **Ddraig apologized. **'The armband's affects are gone.'**

'Shit!' Issei thought as he punched the ground.

"You survive this one, Hyoudo!" Vali shouted as Robin started to teleport them out, no one noticing the worried look she sent to Kushina. "NEXT TIME YOU ARE DEAD!"

With that, in a flash of pink light and flower petals, Kisame, Vali, and Robin vanished.

"ISSEI!" Rias, Asia, and Akeno shouted as they ran to Issei's side.

The heads of the Factions took charge and instructed any awake/living members of their factions to help out everyone, no matter their race.

Meanwhile, Naruto's hand was fully restored and his stomach injury was sealed completely.

His eyes teared up as he closed them, Kushina's chakra having helped his wounds heal but also calm him down as she rubbed his cheek.

Naruto's eyes closed and slowly, oh so slowly, he started to shrink.

Once he was the size of a normal adult male, his fur receded and his legs became that of a human.

However, that was the simple things and most acceptable changes.

When he was done, Naruto had four tails, a mane of long spiky blonde hair. His body was not that of a child-teen. It was that of a thirty-year-old man as he was cradled by Kushina, still humming 'Bink's Sake'

"Naruto?" the girls in Naruto's harem asked as Kushina ran her hand through his hair, everyone noticing a similar ring on her finger which looked like the ring piercing on her right air.

"Shh, he is asleep." Kushina said as she made the 'shh' motion.

"Who are you?" Sirzechs demanded, his power pointed directly at the confused Kushina. "I know you aren't who you are pretending to be, so show yourself."

Kushina pretended to not know what he was talking about, but the pressure Sirzechs put on her made her sigh.

"Alright, you caught me, nya." Kushina said before she puffed out of existence to reveal Kuroka, the Stray Cat.

Koneko felt fear and anger pump through her boiling blood.

She was kept from acting by Sengoku.

"Sirzechs." Sengoku said before anything could happen, stepping between the Satan and Kuroka. "I will have Kuroka arrested and tried by Yasaka when she returns from her UoM meeting."

"I can't let the happen, Sengoku." Sirzechs said. "She is a devil and she murdered her King."

"But before that, she was a yokai, and following the agreement made when Yasaka allowed Naruto to stay with Sairaorg, all yokai turned devils, who would-be put-on trial, shall do so under Kyoto law and on Kyoto soil. I am the Head of Foreign Affairs, Sirzechs, so I know what I am talking about."

"It's true, Sirzechs." Serafall said as she was helped by Vergo to stand. "It is what we agreed upon. They will take her."

Sirzechs wanted to argue, but as leader of the Satan's, thus knowing the terms of agreement, he bit his lip.

"Fine, take her." Sirzechs said professionally. "However, I request that our Head of Foreign Affairs, Serafall Leviathan attends this trial as the Devil Faction representative."

"That is fair." Sengoku agreed as he, Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel stood in a square like formation, their hands extended and shaking.

The Peace Treaty: Success.

**Chapter 31, DONE!**

**1 The seal that is on Naruto's stomach in Naruto canon, it's used as a teleporting seal**

**Well, that saga is now over, and I feel validated. This chapter was a cluster fuck for me, but I persevered and completed it.**

**The fights with Naruto are probably an issue, but hear me out. I wanted to have these four people (Lucci, Kakashi, Sengoku, and Kuma) fight him, and I, in a haze of clarity, I decided to do this chapter. **

**The Issei Vali fight was… easy… somehow.**

**Then Kisame and Robin's interference and the escape.**

**awakening a mixture of Gon's thing and Hitsugaya's ability from Bleach. **

**Gon's ability is sacrificing life force to evolve the body while Hitsugaya's is changing the body to use the max potential of power.**

**That is what awakening does as it causes Naruto to grow into an adult with Nine-Tails at the cost of Life Force in order to use his full abilities to their max potential. **

**Now, for power output, think super saiyan. A certain multiplier times Naruto's current base form. That is why even at four tails, he was still weaker than Sengoku, Kakashi, Lucci, and Kuma. **

**NOW, for another Original Arc. **


	32. Kuroka Ace Attorney

**_Original Posted On: May 27, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Skullcain: No, Kushina is dead. She wouldn't fake her death like that, knowing it would hurt her son.

Genesis09: I hope this chapter is up to your standards, I actually based it off of your review.

Fairytail'sstormking: We already talked about this, and again, thanks for your help with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Demon87: Thank you.

Draegoon: You spelled Rizevim correctly. A future Naruto? Hm, that would be pretty interesting and now I have an idea.

R-king 93: Thank you.

Theshocker517: Awakening a mixture of Gon's thing and Hitsugaya's ability from Bleach. Gon's ability is sacrificing life force to evolve the body while Hitsugaya's is changing the body to use the max potential of power. That is what awakening does as it causes Naruto to grow into an adult with Nine-Tails at the cost of Life Force in order to use his full abilities to their max potential. Now, for power output, think super saiyan. A certain multiplier times Naruto's current base form. That is why even at four tails, he was still weaker than Sengoku, Kakashi, Lucci, and Kuma.

Guest: Is that a bad thing?

Calderoneric758: I might have Brook appear. Yeah, I actually forgot about Griselda, and yes, I do have use for her.

Guest: I see for Kurama, but his dad is dead.

TheB: It was just for shock value and to get everyone's attention from Naruto onto him. Vali wanted everyone angry.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 32: Kuroka Ace Attorney**

"Fine, take her." Sirzechs said professionally. "However, I request that our Head of Foreign Affairs, Serafall Leviathan attends this trial as the Devil Faction representative."

"That is fair." Sengoku agreed as he, Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel stood in a square like formation, their hands extended and shaking.

The Peace Treaty: Success.

"I shall inform you when Kuroka's trial will be." Sengoku told Serafall and Sirzechs. "Until then, have a good night."

With that, Sengoku and Lucci separated from this little gathering.

"Thank you, all of you." Michael thanked, honestly relieved that they were now allies. "Now, let's clean up this school."

Members of all factions, who were able to, started helping in the clean-up.

"Lord Michael." Issei and Ravel said at the same time.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned to the young devils.

"Well, it is possible to allow Asia and Irina to pray again?" Issei asked.

"And Xenovia also?" Ravel added on, her eyes on Kuroka and Naruto.

Kuroka was standing up, handing Naruto over to Sengoku, who covered the teen… man with his cape, and Lucci hand cuffed Kuroka.

Said devil had a sad smile on her face as she was taken away by Sengoku's men.

"I do believe that is possible." Michael said as he looked at the trio of girls, two of whom were fully paying attention. "Would you three still pray, despite knowing Father has passed?"

"Of course." Asia stated, her hope building by the second.

"Yes." Xenovia and Irina answered.

Michael smiled.

"Then I shall make adjustments for you three." He said as he turned towards Kiba. "Young man, I have something for you as well."

"Yes, Lord Michael?" Kiba asked before he was gifted Blade Blacksmith.

While this was going on, Kuroka stayed by Sengoku and Lucci as they walked away.

"Please, take me with you to Kyoto."

Kuroka slumped, biting her lip as Sengoku and Lucci turned to see Koneko standing there.

"I want to be with Naruto." Koneko stated.

"Me too." Ravel said as she walked up and stood by Koneko.

"We do as well." Irina proclaimed as she and Xenovia stepped up.

Sengoku was about to say no, but thought about it.

'If he wakes up and doesn't see them, he might become a threat again.' He thought.

"Fine." Sengoku said as he motioned for them to get closer as Lucci shrugged. "You all ready?"

The girls nodded.

"Alright." Sengoku said as his chakra expanded and engulfed them as the Dharmachakra seal appeared and the small group vanished.

They reappeared in Kyoto, specifically, Yasaka's compound.

"NARUTO!" Kunou screamed when she saw him, in his adult form, running up to him, worry in her eyes before they were filled with tears of anger as she turned to Koneko, Irina, Ravel, and Xenovia. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

The girls flinched under the young Kitsune's gaze.

"We couldn't stop him." Xenovia said as she knelt down to Kunou's level. "I'm so sorry… we didn't try to stop him."

Kunou's anger faltered a bit when she saw the tears swelling in Xenovia's eyes.

"Stupid…" Kunou said as she started to shake. "All of you…"

Xenovia hugged the crying Kitsune, followed by Irina, Koneko, and Ravel while Lucci took Kuroka to the holding cells and Sengoku took Naruto to Obito and Rin for treatment.

**Meanwhile…**

"After I took care of Katerea, I left, just as you ordered, Master." Doflamingo said while he kneeled before said master.

"Doffy…" An older, wiser, and upset voice called out. "I am both happy and disappointed in your choices this evening."

Doflamingo stayed silent.

"I know you did what you had to do, but burning Kushina's pelt is unforgivable."

"I accept any punishment."

"No, no punishment, but more of a warning."

Doflamingo felt his master stand up and stop before him.

"You harm Naruto more, then I won't stop anyone from killing you. You once told me that your followers, Sasori and Vergo were unbeatable, and you have lost Sasori." The Master said disappointed.

Doflamingo said nothing.

"I am glad you understand." The Master said. "You may leave, I am tired."

"Yes, sir." Doflamingo replied with all the respect in the world, bowing before he stood up, his eyes on the ground while he made his way out.

"You failed again it seems, Doflamingo."

Doflamingo turned and saw a Tanuki child.

He had ruffled red hair that housed tanuki ears, pale skin, a red tattoo with the Kanji for Love on his forehead above his left eye, which his eyes a dull mint green with black rings around them.

He had a few strange blue markings around his hands, arms, and two above his eyes.

His clothing was unique as well.

He wore a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. He wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. Around his left shoulder to his right hop was a wide leather band and a tanuki tail carried a massive sand gourd on the child's back. (1)

"Gaara." Doflamingo said in disdain.

"You know that Master doesn't like failure." Gaara stated with his arms crossed. "And you keep failing him."

Doflamingo passed Gaara, ignoring the Tanuki's taunts.

"Just die, you freak." Doflamingo replied, getting an angered, crazed glare from Gaara, as if he was about to snap. "You may be the descendent of Shukaku, but you are nothing more than an animal."

Gaara started to growl.

"Alright, that is enough, Doflamingo." Another voice said. "There is no need to antagonize Gaara."

"Matatabi." Gaara said as he felt a hand touch his head.

Matatabi had dark skin, long blue and black hair held in a high pony tail. Her eyes were heterochromatic, the left one being yellow and the right one being the same mint green as Gaara's. (2)

Her blue ears and two tails were out with pride.

She wore a loose blue and green kimono with the top parts of her breasts being exposed.

Gaara visibly calmed.

"Hm, I guess you live a little longer, brat." Doflamingo said as he left the two werebeasts.

Matatabi took Gaara to his room, it was late and the teen needed his sleep.

'Master…' Matatabi thought as she went to her own room.

**Bedroom…**

'Naruto…' Master thought as he lay in his bed, his body exhausted from his daily work. 'You have such great power, but without discipline, focus, and the will to be strong, your Awakening will chip away at your life. Life force restoration won't help after so many awakenings. Even Iva's Miracle Healing Hormone won't work.'

He closed his eyes, entering his dreams.

They were not peaceful, tranquil, or happy.

They were dark, sad, and reminded him of his past.

Of his family.

**Kyoto, Next Day…**

Rin, who had left the meeting for UoM to help heal Naruto, and several other healers surrounded Naruto as he slept.

They had reattached the boy's arms and fixed any internal and external injuries he may have had.

They now loomed over the sleeping werefox, their bodies channeling healing chakra and restorative life force into him.

Slowly, Naruto's body began to de-age, loosing the three extra tails as he returned to his normal, fifteen-year-old form.

'That was harder than I thought.' Rin thought as they started to wrap up this session. 'To sacrifice three hundred and eighty-five years of his life in awakening, he should have died, but I guess being who he is, he wouldn't die easily. Its good news, but we haven't restored all of it.'

Rin and the healers finished, having restored a decent amount of Naruto's life to him, needing one more session before they could green light him leaving Kyoto, but that would have to wait for the next day.

Rin stepped out of Naruto's room, seeing Ravel, Kunou, Xenovia and Irina sitting outside the door.

"Rin." Kunou said in worry. "Is Naruto alright? Is there anything we can do?"

Rin held up her hand to silence the Princess of Kyoto.

"Naruto is going to be fine." Rin reassured. "He just needs another healing session and bedrest.'

'That is only accounting his life force and physical health.' Rin thought. 'His mental health is another story.'

"Can we go see him?" Xenovia asked, her voice dry and eyes red.

"Yes, but please, be quiet. He needs his sleep." Rin said as she let the girls in after the healers left.

As the girls shuffled in, Rin looked at them in confusion, taking a mental head count.

'Where is the little nekoshou?' Rin thought as Obito appeared with a tray of snacks and tea.

**Holding cells…**

Kuroka sat on a chair.

She had been stripped of her clothing, possessions that were on her, and had been forced to wear a white kimono and a red collar on her neck that would choke her if she tried anything and suppressed her chakra usage.

"Kuroka." One of the guards said, making her look towards the bars. "You have a visitor."

Kuroka pondered in confusion, but it became sadness when Koneko walked in.

"Shirone, nya."

Koneko punched one of the cell bars, the barrier appearing and rippling at the sheer force that she hit it with.

"That is NOT my name." Koneko stated angrily.

Kuroka felt her heart break.

She had given Koneko that name after their mother, Fujima, had birthed her, too tired to name Koneko herself.

Kuroka looked at the floor and nodded.

"Why did you come to the meeting?" Koneko demanded.

Kuroka didn't answer.

Koneko didn't like this silence.

"ANSWER ME!"

Kuroka looked at her sister, pain and hurt in her gold eyes.

"They will get the truth out of me, nya." Kuroka stated. "Please wait until the trial, nya."

"I don't want to wait." Koneko snapped.

Kuroka turned away from Koneko and looked at her guard.

"Please, take her away, nya." Kuroka asked.

Koneko's anger spiked.

"YOU BITCH!" Koneko shouted as the guard made her move from the cell. "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Kuroka looked away, not wanting Koneko to see the tears she was crying. Kuroka applied chakra to her stomach, and felt it go up her body and into her throat then mouth.

Kuroka reached up and pulled out a circular ear piercing that she had hid it in her stomach before she surrendered.

'Kushina, mom, what should I do, nya?' Kuroka thought as she started to hiccup while she held the ring piercing close to her heart.

As this was going on, Koneko left the holding cells, seeing Lucci waiting for her, as he had taken her to the cells to begin with.

"Hm, didn't get anything out of her?" Lucci asked, knowing the answer from how angry Koneko looked.

Koneko ignored Lucci as she walked past him.

"You know, family members do crazy things to protect the ones they love." Lucci said nonchalantly and out loud to no one in particular. "Things that can make no sense to us if we don't have all the information."

Koneko didn't stop walking, hearing Lucci, but not caring.

'She is going to reveal the truth.' Koneko thought. 'And then she will die, nothing can stop that truth.'

**Meanwhile, UoM…**

"You can't do that, Sakazuki!" Yasaka yelled.

They had been up all-night pondering what to do, and now the decision was about to be made.

"It is up to vote, those in favor?" Sakazuki asked, raising his hand, getting sixteen of the twenty members to raise their hands. "All oppose?"

Yasaka, Kuzan, the Head of the Werewolf faction, and the Head of the Monsters of Russia raised their hands in opposition.

"Motion carries." Sakazuki stated, puffing his cigar, not liking that Kuzan had voted against him. "We shall carry this trial out when Yasaka retrieves one Naruto Otsutsuki. You are all dismissed."

Yasaka couldn't believe it.

Naruto Bael, Pawn of Sairaorg Bael, was now going to be put on Trial.

'This day couldn't get worse.' Yasaka thought as she and Obito left, Rin having left the night before due to Naruto being brought to Kyoto, which Yasaka wasn't fully aware of.

The Duo walked out of the building and left the barrier concealing the island.

"Hold on, Yasaka."

"What is it, Kuzan?" Yasaka asked hotly.

"I'll go with you." Kuzan said lazily. "I mean, you care for the boy, so why ruin your relationship with this bad news? I'll break it to him, and he can hate me in return."

Yasaka's anger faltered a bit, but relented.

"Kuzan, this is a dangerous game you are playing." Yasaka stated as she opened the path way she, Obito, and Rin took to get to the Island.

"I know, but it is worth it if the boy still cares about you, his cousin." Kuzan stated.

Yasaka nodded before the three of them entered, appearing in front of her home in Kyoto.

"MOMMY!" Kunou shouted as she ran around the bend, seeing her mom, jumping into her embrace.

"Kunou? What's wrong?" Yasaka asked as she noticed the sadness emitting from her daughter.

Yasaka's ears perked up, sensing Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko in the compound, with Naruto's chakra being felt in the hospital.

"What happened?" Yasaka asked her daughter, knowing Naruto awakened.

"I'll answer that, Lady Yasaka." Sengoku said as he and Lucci appeared.

"Alright." Yasaka said as she put Kunou down, who went to Obito. "Let's go to the garden."

**Underworld, Leviathan Hospital…**

"There you go, Lady Leviathan." A doctor said as he removed Serafall's bandages. "The light in those strings didn't leave any residual light."

"I know." Serafall said sadly as she started dressing. "I know all about his strings."

"Oh, that's right. You two were quite close at one point." The doctor said, his foot being put in his mouth while he dug a grave for himself as he didn't see the upset look on Serafall's face.

Serafall didn't act on her anger, no. She dressed and left after paying the bill.

She walked silently through the Underworld, seeing many sites she would go to as a child with her parents.

She made it to an old hill, over looking the Old Leviathan Mansion that the old Leviathan clan lived in.

Nearby was the Donquixote family home, where Doflamingo and his family lived.

Her heart weighed heavy at the thought of Doflamingo, remembering his suffering, having learned it when they fought together in the Faction War.

'Doffy…' Serafall thought while she wiped away a stray tear. 'Please, stay safe.'

She had to shake these thoughts from her head when a Kyoto seal appeared before her, a letter appearing.

It was the notice for Kuroka's trial.

**Meeting Room…**

"I flinched." Lucci said angrily, explaining what happened during the meeting while Naruto was awakened. "I had him where I needed him to be to use Rokuogan, but I flinched."

"It shows you care." Yasaka said, happy that Lucci had some humanity in him… for a yokai that is.

"But I am the best assassin Kyoto has, how could I afford to flinch?" Lucci asked, self-loathing in his tone.

Sengoku was nearby, reading a book.

"Its as Lady Yasaka says, Lucci." Sengoku said as he turned a page. "You care for the boy. He is your student, and you took the correct actions in trying to stop him. Your care for him is what stopped you from killing him."

"Damn." Lucci growled, Hattori chirping as he rested on his master's shoulder. "I am weak…"

"Having someone you care about doesn't make you weak, Lucci." Yasaka reassured. "I am sure you are still as strong as ever, but Naruto is an exception to this."

Lucci took a deep breath.

"I don't know anymore." Lucci answered. "I feel so lost right now. I have killed hundreds, never messing up once, yet this boy…"

He paused in his sentence, remembering something.

A cold, full moon night.

A young and impressionable Rob Lucci looking up at his father's room balcony before a young woman with long crimson hair appeared, sliced his throat with ease, taking the cup of wine from his hand before he fell, never spilling a drop before she took a sip.

She turned and looked down at Lucci, who was in awe of what he had just witnessed.

No fear in his veins, no anger in his blood.

This woman, Kushina Otsutsuki, looked at him before smiling. She vanished from sight.

This was what made Lucci want to become an assassin.

The look she gave him, was it a challenge, or acknowledgement that he would be great.

He always assumed it was the latter.

But then, he met Naruto, a young, timid werefox, not a single mean bone in his body.

A disgrace is what he was.

The proud werefox lineage reduced to this scared child.

Lucci took it upon himself to train the boy along side Jiraiya, and then alone when Jiraiya died at the hands of Naruto.

He taught the boy how to be strong, and in that time, Naruto showed him what it was like to be emotional, open, and in some terms, weak.

'I do care.' Lucci thought as he remembered these things.

He stood up and left, letting Sengoku explain the rest.

'I need time alone.' Lucci thought as he wandered through the compound, leaving it and Kyoto behind before he stopped. 'Jiraiya… what would you do in this situation?'

Lucci stood before said man's grave.

**Next day…**

Kuroka woke up to the sound of something hitting the metal bars of her cell.

"Hey, Black Cat, it's time to wake up." The guard called out. "Your trial is soon."

Kuroka cracked open her eyes before sitting up and yawning, much like a cat.

"Alright, nya." She replied as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes before she stood up completely.

She walked to the entrance of her cell, the door opening and as soon as she stepped out, four ropes appeared, connecting to her collar and four yokai grabbed them.

These yokai were her escorts to the trial, to keep her from escaping and others from saving her.

Kuroka put up no resistance when they cuffed her, nor did she resist when they pulled her forward to start walking.

She walked in total silence, ignoring everything around her, focusing on two things.

Naruto and Koneko.

They made it to the courtroom, no attempts to escape were made.

Kuroka walked into the room, surrounded by many yokai of different breeds, and before them was Yasaka, Sengoku, Lucci, Serafall, Vergo, and Obito.

In the crowd was Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, and Irina.

Kuroka was brought before Yasaka and sat down, the ropes falling to the ground and tying themselves to ringlets on the ground, preventing her from running.

Before her chair, was a Truth Crystal. It would change colors depending on truths or lies.

Blue for honesty and red for dishonesty.

If the crystal became gray, it showed that the person it was linked to would be struggling to answer, whether it be confusion on how to answer or reluctance to answer.

Obito approached Kuroka.

'Sharingan.' Obito thought as his right eye flashed for a split second, making Kuroka gasp as her eyes took the color and design of the sharingan.

"Lady Yasaka, she is now under a genjutsu that will make her tell the truth, and only the truth." Obito said as his right eye stayed the sharingan, as did Kakashi's left.

"Thank you, Obito." Yasaka thanked before she looked at the nekoshou. "What is your name, race, age, and affiliation?"

"My name is Kuroka, nya." Kuroka replied, her tone dull and lacked emotion. "I am a twenty-year-old Nekoshou who is affiliated with Khaos Brigade."

Chatter amongst the spectators quietly echoed as the crystal stayed blue.

"Who are your parents and their friends?" Yasaka asked, testing the genjutsu.

"My mother is the Nekoshou Fujima, revolutionary and criminal friend to Kushina Otsutsuki, nya. My father was a human named Tamaki."

The Truth Crystal stayed blue, not wavering for a second.

Koneko didn't know that part. Her dad was never around when she was little, barely remembering her own mom.

"Now, Kuroka, why did you kill your king?"

The pause between question and response was longer.

The crystal turned gray, showing that there was conflict within Kuroka's thoughts for answers.

"I… I killed my king because he was going to use my sister, Shirone, in an experiment, nya." Kuroka answered, the crystal turning blue, showing she was being honest.

Koneko was livid.

She shook with anger, wanting to call out Kuroka on her lies.

But she stayed silent.

Serafall, who was watching this with Vergo, was shocked.

"What type of experiments was he thinking of doing?" Serafall asked.

"He wanted…" Kuroka started, struggling to get the words out as she started to cry as she remembered that night in her former king's room. "He wanted to breed her, by force if necessary, to get test subjects. Then use her and them to see if he could mix yokai and devil genetics to create a devil that could use senjutsu, nya."

Serafall and Vergo were appalled by this, but knew it was true from the Truth Crystal staying blue.

"What are your connections to the werefox, Naruto Bael?" Yasaka asked, seeing that Serafall had no more questions.

Kuroka didn't respond immediately like before, as if she was trying to fight it.

"N-Naruto Bael is my fiancé, nya." Kuroka said, her eyes releasing waterfalls as this truth was revealed. "Before he was born, Kushina entrusted his safety to me, and offered me to be his wife, which I took, nya."

The girls were horrified at this.

"How close are you to Naruto?"

"Naruto and I are close, nya. I have watched him these last few months, due to thinking he had died when my mother and his mother separated after Shirone was born, nya. I watch over him and protect him. I had to stop him from having intercourse with a girl named Xenovia due to him entering a heat like trance, taking it upon myself to let him sleep with me instead, nya." Kuroka replied, tears streaking down her face.

The Truth Crystal was blue.

Koneko did not like this fact, and it took everything she had to stay quiet while she squeezed Ravel's hand.

Yasaka understood Koneko's denial, but had to keep on task.

"Since you have had intercourse, were you in heat and are you pregnant?" Yasaka asked, knowing this probably wasn't a good idea.

"No, I am not pregnant, nya. I wasn't in my heat cycle." Kuroka stated.

The Truth Crystal was still true blue.

Yasaka internally let out a sigh of relief.

"Kuroka, you said you are a part of the Khaos Brigade, who is apart of your team?" Serafall asked as Yasaka took a short breather.

Kuroka didn't answer.

"Kuroka, answer the question." Obito ordered, his sharingan spinning slightly to strengthen the jutsu.

Kuroka didn't answer.

"Kuroka."

"I can't answer your question." Kuroka stated, the Truth Crystal not changing color.

"And why not."

Kuroka motioned for someone to get closer, which Obito did.

When he was close enough, Kuroka opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to show the back of her mouth and tongue, revealing a seal in the shape of the Infinity symbol made of coiled snakes.

"What is that?" Obito asked in shock.

"It is a seal that prevents Khaos Brigade members from telling non members about the group. Anything, nya." Kuroka said.

"TELL US!" Vergo ordered.

The enhanced jutsu forced Kuroka to open her mouth to speak, but the moment she tried, magic rippled across her body, a curse mark pattern of snake scales appearing across her body, paralyzing her, cutting off her breathing, making Kuroka gasp for air.

"Okay you don't have to answer." Vergo said, embarrassed he acted in a dishonorable manner.

This sentence alone released the seal on Kuroka, its pattern vanishing from her skin and she was able to breathe again.

'Such a horrible seal.' Yasaka thought in disgust. "We have all the questions asked?"

No one said anything.

"Then we shall take a twenty-minute recess." Yasaka said as Obito undid the genjutsu on Kuroka while everyone else filtered out, leaving Kuroka alone in the court room.

She took labored breathes, and when she was completely alone, she removed the ring piercing from her stomach and looked at it.

For all Kuroka knew, it was just a gold ring piercing, nothing special, but something about it had helped calm Naruto down, and was now helping Kuroka stay calm and gather her breathing.

'I shouldn't be surprised as it did belong to Kushina.' Kuroka thought as she looked at the piercing.

_Flashback…_

_Kuroka was watching Awakened Naruto fight off Kakashi and Lucci._

_She was scared, and wanted to stop them, but was kept from doing so by Robin and Kisame, who were worried for her safety._

_Kuroka's heart was beating so fast that time seemed to slow down as she looked at where Kushina's pelt was burned._

_She blinked as she saw something shiny glint._

_Breaking a small hole in the barrier, Kuroka entered the barrier as a cat and scurried over, and found Kushina's ring piercing. (3) _

_End flashback…_

She stared at the earring for nineteen minutes, her body feeling at ease as she held and stared at it, before she was snapped out of it when the door opened and she swallowed it again as everyone started filing in.

Once everyone was in the room, Yasaka cleared her throat.

"Nekoshou Kuroka, I have talked your fate over with Sengoku and Serafall Leviathan." Yasaka stated clearly, the court room deadly silent. "You are hereby stripped of all charges, and shall leave here with a clean record. Court dismissed."

Kuroka felt a rush of hope flood her body as she looked at Yasaka, all the cheering of approval fading as she processed what she heard.

'I am free, nya?' Kuroka thought as she felt the collar on her neck get removed. 'I really am free?'

"Kuroka." Serafall said as she walked up to the now free woman. "I am Head of Foreign Affairs, and I as Leviathan, also grant you pardon in the Underworld. You shall be taken out of the bingo books and are allowed in the Underworld at any time."

'I am free.' Kuroka thought as she smiled brightly.

This was one of the happiest days in her life.

However, while everyone was happy for the nekoshou, there was one who was not.

Koneko.

She grabbed Ravel, Irina, and Xenovia and dragged them out of the courtroom.

'This is bullshit.' She thought.

**Underworld…**

The news of Kuroka's freedom had spread like wildfire.

Videos of Yasaka giving the pardon, videos of Serafall granting her permission to go to and from the Underworld, and others that had been recording had leaked to all factions and all people affiliated with them.

"No way." Sona said as she showed Rias her phone, which displayed the ending of the trial, and Kuroka being parted. "They allowed her freedom?"

"This isn't good, not good at all." Rias said with worry. "Koneko is going to have a field day."

**Kamabakka Queendom…**

"Oh, that is a relief." Iva said with a sigh. "I was praying that Kuro-girl wouldn't be executed. She really is a beautiful woman, like the rest of her team in Khaos Brigade."

"That is true, Lady Iva." Female Inazuma said as she sipped her wine. "That Kisame though, he didn't make a good woman."

"Ain't that the truth." Iva laughed before throwing the newspaper to the side and jumping out of his chair. "NOW, I AM OFF TO KYOTO, I HAVE A WEREFOX TO HEAL! YEE-HA!"

**Khaos Brigade HQ…**

"KUROKA!" La fey cried out as she heard that Kuroka would be spared.

"That's good. She deserves this second chance." Kisame said in a rare showing of compassion.

Which was then ruined when he farted.

"HA, whew, that is gross." Kisame laughed as the stench made every one of the team leave the room.

"You sure about letting Kuroka leave, Vali?" Bikou asked the team leader. "I mean, she is a valuable asset."

"Yeah, I know, but her heart wouldn't belong here." Vali said honestly. "She deserves to be with the one she loves."

**Underworld, Bael Territory…**

"She was pardoned." Kuisha said in sizzling rage.

She had been watching the whole trial, and nearly broke her phone when she heard Kuroka confess to sleeping with Naruto.

'Okay, not going to ask her what is wrong.' Sairaorg thought wisely as he stepped away from his Queen.

"Sairaorg, we are going to Kyoto." Kuisha shouted.

"But we have a meeting…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

**Skip, That night, Kyoto, Hospital…**

Several hours had passed since the trial, and Koneko sat alongside Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel, her sight focused on Naruto's sleeping form, where Kunou was also currently sleeping, snuggled into Naruto's arm.

At the foot of the bed was Nero, Ameyuri, and Gilga, sleeping together peacefully.

"So, that woman, Kuroka, is your sister?" Irina asked cautiously.

"Yes." Koneko replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

There was a silence.

"Koneko, do you hate your sister? Do you really hate her?" Ravel asked, not caring about sensitivity.

"Yeah, I fucking hate her." Koneko snapped, making the others. "She joined that devil king, killed him after a year of serving him, and then abandoned me. She left me all alone!"

Koneko huffed at this point as her emotions swelled.

"And then she has the gall to sleep with Naruto, saying it was because he could have done it with Xenovia. All bullshit, she forced herself onto him because he is a kind and innocent person who I love. She wants to take him from me, and I can't forgive her for what she did to him! And she says that king she served was going to experiment on me? Bullshit! She got drunk on senjutsu and lost her mind!"

Koneko was crying at this point.

"Why am I crying!" She shouted at herself.

Anger, sadness, and confusion swelled and burrowed within her body.

She hated Kuroka.

She despised Kuroka.

She loved her sister.

'How can I feel that way?' Koneko questioned as she felt Ravel pull Koneko into her body, rubbing her back. 'She left me all alone and slept with Naruto. He trusts her, and that makes me mad. So why am I so sad?'

"It's going to be alright, Koneko." Ravel said as she hugged her harem sister, rubbing her back. "Let it all out."

Koneko trembled as she hugged Ravel tightly, nearly breaking Ravel's spine as she did, crying into Ravel's chest.

Xenovia, meanwhile, looked at Naruto, holding Irina's hand.

'I almost lost you again.' She thought as she tried to hold back from crying. 'I thought I lost you when Kushina took you from the orphanage, and now I could have lost you.'

Xenovia leaned into Irina, who reciprocated this and held Xenovia, taking comfort and support in each other.

These girls sat there, surrounding the boy they loved.

Their emotions on their sleeves as Koneko cried, Xenovia held it in, Irina and Ravel being pillars of support for the former two.

It had been a long day.

**Omake # 1…**

"Nekoshou Kuroka, I have talked your fate over with Sengoku and Serafall Leviathan." Yasaka stated clearly, the court room deadly silent. "You are hereby stripped of all charges, and shall leave here with a clean record. Court dismissed."

"OBJECTION!" Koneko shouted as she slammed her hands on the railing. "WHAT GIVES HERE?"

"Koneko, what's going on?" Irina asked, not liking the fact all the yokai where looking at them.

"We went this whole chapter without making a Phoenix Wright reference!" Koneko stated, proudly. "How is that even possible?"

"Please Toujo," Bratja said as he stepped forward, looking exhausted. "Phoenix Wright references are such old hat. I would expect that sort of thing from Ghoul of Gremory or Return of the Golden Protector, not a classy fanfiction like this."

"BUT THE FUCKING CHAPTER IS CALLED KUROKA ACE ATTORNEY!" Koneko shouted as she pointed at Bratja.

"Look, Rook," Bratja said as he pushed up his glasses in an uncaring tone. "Fanfiction is for self-insert creep fests and terrible over powered OC's. If you wanted to read a lame video game parody, just go to Youtube."

Koneko seethed with rage before jumping the author and mauling him to death.

Everyone watched as the blood-soaked teen walked out of the courtroom, the winner.

**Chapter 32, DONE!**

**1 Gaara is a Weretanuki that is a descendent of Shukaku.**

**2 Matatabi looks like Yoruichi Shihoin from Bleach. **

**3 Kushina's earring that is on her ear. I mentioned it from the very beginning as I planned on using it from the beginning.**

**Well, here is the first chapter of the Trials of Past arc. A new Original arc before season 3 stuff. I expect at least two or three chapters before this arc finishes.**


	33. The Woes of the Low Spirited

**_Original Posted On: June 6, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: Memory of Naruto blocked? I have plans for Naruto's grandmother, so don't worry.

Will of DxD: That is actually a great idea if I include Teach, but remember, I have three series to work from, so I might be able to do that.

Genesis09: I am glad I was able to meet your expectations. Koneko and Kuroka, that will hopefully not last to long. God, having to write something like that would be stupid. (Looks at Rias of Return of the Golden Protector) Anyway, Naruto's trial will be interesting.

Guest: I won't explain it, because no matter what I say, no one will be satisfied.

Draegoon: I know, I am a real bastard for not having more Phoenix Wright references, but I actually don't know squat about the games… so I would have fucked up. Food for Thought: If you cloned yourself, and had sex with it, is it Incest or Masturbation?

R-king 93: Thank you.

Emm93: Thanks, I actually see it more of an interrogation instead of a trial, but I know nothing about the justice system as a filthy otaku who only leaves the house to go to work.

Fairytail'sstormking: Yep, Matatabi and Gaara. I'm very surprised no one else has actually mentioned them.

Haseothesage: I know, I did rip it off, but I did get a sick pair of Leather pants and Leather shoes out of it….?

Dig Saddler: Thanks man, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. As for the earring, I won't tell. You will just have to read the chapters.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 33: The Woes of the Low Spirited**

Kuroka stood outside Yasaka's compound, nervous as she looked at it.

"You know, you can come in, Kuroka."

Kuroka jumped, her tail and fur on end as she didn't sense anyone nearby, seeing Kuzan.

Kuzan opened the door as he lifted the sleep mask off his eyes.

"They have been expecting you since yesterday." Kuzan said lazily, a lazy smile on his face. "I do believe that boy will be happy to know you are free."

"Is Naruto awake, nya?" Kuroka asked, her heart being filled with hope that was smooshed as Kuzan shook his head.

"Sadly, he isn't." Kuzan said as he motioned for Kuroka to enter the compound. "But his life force has been fully restored this morning by the best healers, now we need to wait until he wakes."

"What for, nya?" Kuroka asked as she entered.

"The Union of Monsters has decided to hold a trial. Naruto is to be tried by them." Kuzan answered honestly, not seeing any reason to lie.

"WHAT?" Kuroka shouted in fear and disbelief. "WHAT FOR?"

"I would say a few reasons…" Kuzan said as he lifted his right index finger. "His blood connection to the revolutionaries, Kurama and Kushina Otsutsuki…" He held up his middle finger for two. "Him murdering Jiraiya the Toad Sage…" Kuzan raised his ring finger for three. "And being an overall threat to everyone if he doesn't learn control."

"That is Bullshit…" Kuroka spat.

"I know, and I voted against it, but me, Yasaka, and a few others were outvoted, so the trial will be as soon as the boy is well." Kuzan said sadly as he faced the nekoshou. "Take a left there, pass three doors, then take a right. His room is on the right."

Kuroka, who was pretty heated, took a deep breath before she bowed.

"Thank you, sir, nya." Kuroka said politely as she followed the path Kuzan told her.

'Oh, don't worry, Kuroka.' Kuzan thought as he walked in the opposite direction. 'I will do what I can to help, but my dealings in the Black Market are a secret mission.'

He lazily yawned.

'I guess I'll sleep in the freezer, it's a little warm for a spring day.' Kuzan thought before going to do that.

Meanwhile, Kuroka arrived at the door, stopping when she sensed a few people inside.

One was Sairaorg, the other Kuisha.

There was Rias, Sona, and Ravel, along with Ameyuri and Gilga.

From what she could feel, Irina, Xenovia, and Koneko had left earlier to help around Kyoto, possibly to help them cope with what has happened.

Kakashi and Lee where walking with Gai, mostly talking from how calm their signatures were.

'Now is actually a good time, nya.' Kuroka thought as she opened the door.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm sorry to hear that that is what happened, Kakashi." Gai said honestly as he looked at his rival, who was walking with his tail very literally between his legs.

"I was fully prepared to kill him, but like with Minato-sensei's body being turned into a puppet, I wasn't able to put my all, even with Su Long." Kakashi stated dejectedly.

"Kakashi-sensei, I wasn't much help either." Lee said in agitation. "My friend… my rival… he was in so much pain, and all I did was stand back within a barrier and watch him get hurt."

Lee grit his teeth.

"If this ever happens again, I promise to save him…" Lee said with determination. "Even if that means I have to break my body."

"Now that is some good motivation you got there, honey."

Kakashi and Gai blinked before their eyes narrowed in hope it wasn't who they were thinking while Lee turned in confusion to who was talking to him.

"Ivankov…" Kakashi growled, his fur on end as he looked at the tall man.

Iva walked down the street with Inazuma, his usual attire on but with a nifty cloak covering himself.

'I don't want to scar the children.' Iva thought as he smiled at the attention he was getting.

"No need to be a prude, Kaka-boy." Iva said as he winked at Kakashi, making the dog mink shiver and grasp his headband, intending to activate his sharingan.

"Now, now…" Gai said, his jaw clenched tightly as he kept Kakashi from moving. "May we ask why you are here, Ivankov, especially without notification. I mean, you ARE a criminal and the yokai faction is connected to all three factions now. So, what is stopping us from reporting you?"

Gai wasn't fucking around.

Lee looked on in confusion and awe.

"Well, I do believe being the only way to wake Naru-boy up is reason enough to not report me." Iva said suavely, placing his hand on his chest. "I mean, who else by me or Tsunade… or wait, the poor girl is no longer among us. So sad…"

"Okay, we get it." Kakashi said as he lowered his hand. "But remember this, one step out of line, and I'll teleport your head off the freak of nature of a body."

"Hm, such barbaric hostility." Male Inazuma said as he sipped his wine.

Inazuma and Iva were the only ones of the Kamabakka Queendom in Kyoto, not seeing a reason to bring the other 'candies' and put them in danger if things went south.

Kakashi growled, literally as his eye narrowed dangerously.

"Easy boy…" Gai said as he placed a calming hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Iva smirked victoriously.

"Now, where is Naru-boy, it's time I do my thing." Iva asked as he put his hand on his hip.

**Compound…**

Kuroka felt so uncomfortable as she felt the Young Kings and Queen look up at her, Ameyuri and Gilga (Who were on the bed with Naruto) looked at her too.

"h-Hello, nya…" Kuroka said nervously, grasping her left elbow with her right hand to help steady her nerves. "Can I come in?"

None of them said a word, looking at each other before Sairaorg motioned for her to enter.

"Thank you, nya." Kuroka said as she stepped in and walked towards the bed, but stepped back when the grim pups got up and growled, glaring at her menacingly.

They didn't want her near Mama Ravel's beloved, so they would protect Naruto too.

"Easy girls, she is okay." Ravel said, semi-sternly as she glared at Kuroka while her familiars stopped growling and returned to their laying down positions, keeping their eyes on Kuroka.

'Seriously unnerving, nya.' Kuroka thought as she stepped towards the bed again, sitting down next to Naruto, who had an IV in his right arm and an oxygen mask.

He looked very peaceful, like nothing in the world was bothering him.

But that is how he looked.

None of the beings in the room knew how much torment Naruto was actually feeling.

"So…" Kuisha said as she crossed her arms. "I heard that you forced yourself on my son?"

Kuroka blushed.

Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, and Ravel looked at Kuroka.

"You could bend the truth and say that, nya." Kuroka replied, wanting to look away from Kuisha, but knowing if she did, she would be accused more. "I did it to keep him from possibly hurting the blue haired girl, nya."

"So, we have heard." Ravel said as she remembered Kuroka's trial the day prior.

The nekoshou felt so much pressure.

"Okay, I guess I have to point out that the orb didn't show me as a liar…." Kuroka said nervously.

"That is true." Sairaorg said calmly. "And you aren't lying about being pregnant either, so that will be a pressure off of Naruto's shoulders if he ever thought about it."

Kuisha glared at Sairaorg menacingly, he returned it.

"You two okay, nya?" Kuroka asked nervously.

"Just peachy." Kuisha said as she glared at Kuroka. "I mean, who wouldn't be happy knowing that the person in front of them raped their son."

"Actually, Naruto was consenting, nya." Kuroka said in her defense.

Rias and Sona sighed, since they didn't really mind this, it was still something they'd rather not hear.

They cared about Naruto and his well-being, not his sex life.

Ravel, on the other hand, was sizing Kuroka up.

'She has bigger breasts, hips, is taller and is more mature looking than me.' Ravel thought as she self consciously looked down at her own body. 'Is he more attracted to girls like that?'

Irina, Xenovia and Kuroka were tall, well endowed women, where Koneko and Ravel were lacking a bit in height and their sizes.

Even though Naruto has never showed favoritism over their looks, it still made the young Phenex worry that she wasn't appealing to Naruto.

"Can I get to the reason why I am here, nya?" Kuroka said, wanting to explain herself in something she wanted to.

"Fine, what is it?" Kuisha snapped.

'Good god she is a bitch.' Kuroka thought as she glared at Kuisha, starting to get fed up with her attitude.

Kuroka turned to Ravel, looking her right in the eyes.

Hazel gold met sapphire blue.

"Ravel Phenex, I would like to join your peerage, nya?" Kuroka asked bluntly.

Everyone there was silent… before they fell off their seats.

"What?" Ravel asked as she used the seat of her chair to help herself up, getting concerned looks from her pups.

"I want to join your peerage, nya." Kuroka stated. "I said it before, but I basically turned my back on the group I was with. I value Naruto's safety above their goals, and now as a free woman, I want to protect him now without needing to hide. Joining your peerage is the best idea, nya."

Kuroka prayed, hoped, and begged internally that Ravel would say yes. It would make her personal mission so much easier on her if she could just live with Naruto in plain sight.

Ravel thought hard on this.

On one hand, Kuroka has a… HAD a criminal record, which was now expunged and no longer an issue, but many people would still talk and spread rumors.

On the other hand, Ravel would be getting a powerful piece. Another yokai, but still, a nekoshou is still a nekoshou no matter the language you spoke.

"I guess I can allow this, but…" Ravel said as she saw Kuroka's eyes light up. "You will follow all my orders to the letter, and if I even suspect you of anything, I'll report it to the Satan's faster than you can blink."

"Alright, Phenex." Kuroka said in an unimpressed tone as she scratched her breast. "You lose all cuteness when you try to act tough."

"I AM PLENTY CUTE!" Ravel shouted, standing up. "DO YOU WANT TO JOIN OR NOT?"

"Yes, very much so, Ms. Phenex, please help this humble and homeless kitty…" Kuroka said in faux sadness, turning into a black cat with the biggest, saddest, begging eyes.

Ravel fought valiantly, but succumbed to her love of all things fluffy.

Ameyuri and Gilga paddled over to her and started sniffing her, smart enough to understand what was going on and deciding to memorize Kuroka's scent if they ever needed to track her.

Kuroka smirked and patted their tiny heads with her paws.

"However, Kuroka." Kuisha and Sairaorg said in unison as the nekoshou was picked up by the scruff of her neck, paralyzing her as Sairaorg held her in front of him.

"Yes?" She asked, not really afraid, but concerned.

She didn't want to hurt Naruto's current parental figures, if she could avoid it at least.

"If you hurt my son…" Kuisha said menacingly, causing the temperature to drop and make Sona and Rias huddle around Ravel, whose body was naturally very warm.

"We will kill you, being in a different peerage be damned." Sairaorg threatened/promising.

The pressure the two of them emitted could drown a tiger.

Kuroka nodded before she was let go.

"Good, we have an understanding." Sairaorg said, cheerful politeness. "I am sorry, but we have to leave, the peerage won't take this news lightly, so we should explain it now."

"Alright, Sairaorg, see you later." Rias said as the pressure was elevated and she could walk again.

Sairaorg waved, shooting a warning glare at Kuroka, before he teleported home.

Kuisha, on the other hand, knelt next to the bed.

"Naruto, please wake up soon." Kuisha whispered in his ear, kissing his forehead. "I don't want to lose you too."

She stayed there for a moment, hugging Naruto while he rested before she left too.

"So, you want to do the peerage ritual here… or outside, nya?" Kuroka asked, bringing Sona, Rias, and Ravel's attention back to her.

"I should get going." Rias said, hugging Ravel before she left.

"Same here, my peerage is worried about Naruto as well." Sona said as she hugged Ravel and went home.

This left Ravel alone with Kuroka and Naruto was still sleeping.

"Fine, let's get this shit over with." Ravel said as her grim pups returned to her shadow while she summoned her Evil Pieces.

**Kyoto Streets…**

Koneko walked, looking at the ground.

She had remained silent as she, Irina, and Xenovia (All three wearing kimonos) returned to the compound.

Koneko was not happy for starters, knowing that her crazy sister was somewhere in Kyoto made her blood boil, but want to hug her while beating the shit out of her.

Koneko shook her head.

'I won't become like her.' She thought darkly as she followed her harem sisters. 'If I attacked, I would probably pull senjutsu into my body, and then I would go on a rampage.'

She had plenty of time to think about this.

Ever since the trial ended to be exact.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

The three girls looked up, seeing Iva, Inazuma, Kakashi, Gai, and Lee, who was waving happily at his friends, while standing before the front gate of the compound.

Kakashi looked like someone pissed in his cereal.

"Why are you here, Iva?" Irina asked as they approached the doors.

"I am here to help Naru-boy." Iva said as he squatted down a bit, the entrance not being big enough for him to squeeze through.

"Why?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Because I knew his mom, Kushina, and I don't want to see him die." Iva stated. "I know he has many people that love him, you guys and that blonde girl especially."

The girls blushed as they made their way to Naruto's room.

Koneko got a whiff of a scent.

Kuroka's to be precise.

And it was in Naruto's room.

Koneko ripped the door open as a light died down.

"Hey…" Kuroka said as she realized it was Koneko who opened the door, followed by the other girls and Iva.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko demanded, all her hate being sent into her glare towards Kuroka.

"I am becoming Ravel's Bishop, nya." Kuroka said as she looked at Ravel, who sighed with a nod.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Koneko shouted as she grabbed and shook Ravel.

Ameyuri entered Koneko's shadow, stopping her movements and made Koneko let Ravel go.

"I have my reasons for doing this, Shiro…"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Koneko shouted, still under Ameyuri's control.

"Sorry. Koneko," Kuroka said, sadness bleeding into her tone and body language. "Can we spend some time together, nya?"

Koneko felt Ameyuri release her, but didn't leave her shadow.

"Why?" Koneko demanded as Iva walked in and looked over Naruto with Inazuma walking by his side, sipping his wine.

Lee, Xenovia, and Irina sat down while Kakashi and Gai went to inform Yasaka on Iva's arrival.

"It has been a long time since we had time together, nya." Kuroka answered simply.

Koneko, deep down, accepted this answer, but externally shrugged.

"Fine, I was getting hungry anyway." Koneko said as she walked out after a glance at Naruto.

Kuroka followed Koneko out, leaving Iva, Inazuma, Lee, Xenovia, and Irina with Naruto.

"Alright, Inazuma, strap the boy down." Iva ordered, catching the attention of the teens.

"Yes, sir." Inazuma said as a bag appeared in his free hand, placing it on the bed and opening it, pulling out long, thick belts and a bite guard.

"Iva, what are you doing?" Xenovia asked, now on edge as Inazuma strapped Naruto down while Iva ripped the IV out of his arm.

"You don't want the boy flailing around." Iva responded cryptically as he put the bite guard in Naruto's mouth, tightening it as best he could. "He could destroy the building or bite his tongue off, would you?"

"What are you doing?" Irina and Ravel asked after Inazuma stepped away, revealing the heavily restrained Naruto.

"I am going to heal him." Iva said confidently as he held up his hand.

The fingertips became syringes, and with a loud 'YEE-HAW', Iva stabbed Naruto's side, pumping hormones inside of Naruto.

"There, my Miracle Healing Hormone is now flowing within his body." Iva said as he removed his hand, which wasn't covered in blood as there was no wound on Naruto.

"He was already healed, so…" Irina started.

"You don't know the mental strain a werebeast who awakens goes through." Iva interrupted, a stern pouting face. "A single awakening can cause one to enter a coma, and never wake up."

At that moment, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and a very loud, muffled scream echoed from his throat as pain surged through his every cell.

It was like white fire. His flesh, blood, and organs were burning as he cried out, trying to move but not able to due to the restraints.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ravel shouted as she went to touch Naruto, stopping when Inazuma stopped her.

"He is fine… for now." Inazuma said calmly, as if he didn't hear the screaming werefox behind him. "It is just the Miracle Healing Hormone at work."

"Why is he acting like this?" Lee demanded.

"It is what it is." Iva said as he turned to walk out. "The Miracle Healing Hormone will restore his mind, but only if Naru-boy has the will to live. If not, then the hormone will become a deadly poison, killing him."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Xenovia shouted, summoning Durandal and attempting to attack Iva, Inazuma stepping in with his scissor hands.

"Back down…" Inazuma stated darkly. "Now."

Xenovia didn't want to, Iva had told them that Naruto could die, and she wasn't going to let this slide.

"I lost him once…" Xenovia said as she pulled back, Durandal vanishing. "I don't want to lose him again. And if you are the cause, I won't stop…"

"Save the speeches, girl." Iva said. "It doesn't become of you. I believe Naru-boy will return but it is all in his hands. Now, let's give him some peace."

Ravel, Irina, Lee, and Xenovia did not want to leave, but relented.

Lee shut the door, activating a sound repressing seal, thus Naruto's screams were deafened further.

Xenovia leaned against the wall next to the door, sliding down until she was sitting.

"I'm not leaving…" Xenovia said haggardly. "Not this time…"

**Meanwhile, down town…**

Kuroka sat across Koneko as the latter devoured sweet after sweet.

They had gone to a sweetshop for lunch, at Koneko's insistence.

"So… have you and Naruto slept together yet, nya?" Kuroka asked nervously, not knowing what to talk about after so long.

Koneko slammed her hand on the table, glaring at her sister, her eyes saying no as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Okay… What type of music do you like, nya?" Kuroka asked as she heard the jingle of the store restart.

"I like rap." Koneko said bluntly, shoving a golf ball sized Mochi ball in her mouth, chewing the sticky material aggressively before she swallowed it.

"I like more rock and roll music, nya." Kuroka replied, leaning back a bit. "Kushina and mom would listen to Queen's CD's on repeat. Dad was the one who bought them from his job, nya."

Koneko perked up from this.

"Dad?" Koneko asked slowly, as if it was a foreign concept.

"Yes, dad was a big music lover, like Kushina, and since he had a stable job, he bought a portable radio and Queen CD's for her to listen too, nya." Kuroka explained.

Her eyes widened slightly.

'Oh, that's right. Shir… Koneko doesn't know about dad, nya.' Kuroka thought, her face becoming sad.

(Insert Baka and Test OST Kirishima Shouko)

"He was a good man." Kuroka continued, looking at her drink as she remembered her father. "He was always against stealing, but accepted that mom was who she was, nya."

Koneko swallowed some candy and grabbed a bag of assorted American candy, opening a Snickers bar.

"He… he was a good poet too. He read to me a lot, nya." Kuroka said, her heart strings playing sad violin music. "He was very moody at points and was strict, but he loved mom, me, and you very much, nya."

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked, having a vague memory of their mom, but none of their dad.

"Dad… he got very sick, nya." Kuroka said, her ears drooping. "He was a human, and thus prone to disease more than we are. Dad was diagnosed with a rare yokai disease, and not even yokai healing could cure him, nya."

Koneko went still.

"Despite that, dad was happy knowing mom was pregnant with you, nya." Kuroka said, remembering Tamaki laying across Fujima's lap, snuggling into her stomach, before and after she started showing signs. "His illness took hold when mom hit four months, Kushina was about eight months at this point with Naruto, nya."

Kuroka paused, remembering the man who loved her and Fujima with everything he had, wither away into a husk. He was barely able to move, even smiling was almost impossible.

However, Tamaki had defied the illness at every moment, and he died holding Kuroka while he once again, snuggled with his unborn daughter and Fujima. (2)

Kuroka remembered that day so clearly.

She cried.

Fujima had cried.

Kushina had cried, not as much as them, but cried none the less.

Tamaki was buried outside the cave they all lived in.

Kuroka cried every night, knowing he was gone.

'However, that changed when Naruto was born, nya.' Kuroka thought with a very sad smile.

The moment she was allowed to hold Naruto, carrying him in her tiny arms, allowed Kuroka to smile for the first time in a month.

He became the light of her world.

'And he still is, nya.' Kuroka thought before she blinked, realizing she was teary eyed.

Dabbing her eyes with a napkin, Kuroka refocused on her sister.

"Dad really wanted to see you, but it wasn't to be, nya." Kuroka said as she looked at Koneko. "You have his hair, but mom's eyes. Attitude wise, you are a great blend of the best of them, nya. I guess I got the worst genes."

Kuroka half heartily chuckled at her own joke.

Koneko looked at her older sister.

Everything she saw screamed sadness and regret.

This wasn't the type of thing an insane person would be feeling, not to this level.

'I don't get it…' Koneko argued to herself.

Deep down, Koneko knew.

She knew that Kuroka wasn't insane due to overusing senjutsu.

The trial had proved to her that Kuroka was telling the truth.

But her angry, stubborn side refused to believe it.

Even now, that was breaking apart.

"Okay…" Koneko said softly as she reached out, hesitating a few times, before her hand grazed Kuroka's. "You don't have to talk about dad if it hurts."

Kuroka smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Shi… Koneko, nya."

Koneko didn't even glare at Kuroka for the near slip up, actually smiling.

"Koneko, I have a small request for you." Kuroka said as she reached into her kimono's sleeve pocket and pulled out Kushina's earring. "I want you to give this to Naruto when he wakes up, nya."

"Why?" Koneko asked in mild confusion, her brain trying to remember if Naruto every had ear jewelry before.

"It was Kushina's, it was on her pelt, nya." Kuroka explained as she handed it to Koneko. "I was able to find it, nya."

"Why don't you give it to him?" Koneko asked.

"Because I believe you should be the one, nya. After all, you are technically closer to him than I am." Kuroka said honestly.

She wanted to give it to Naruto, but it wouldn't feel right.

"Okay, I will." Koneko said as she took the earring. "So, now that you have… joined Ravel's peerage, that means you will be living with us."

"Yep, this will be fun." Kuroka said as she snagged a piece of candy from Koneko's pile, getting a glare from Koneko before she smirked and ate it.

"HEY!"

Kuroka laughed as she took another one.

**Meanwhile, Hawaii's Monster Dimension…**

Sakazuki walked through the halls of his home, hanging up his cape and cap.

'It's good to be home.' Sakazuki thought as he took a relaxing deep breath.

He walked to his room, removed his suit and put on a pair of sweatpants (Revealing his large floral tattoo on his left arm) before he exited his room to tend to his small garden

Sakazuki smiled a bit as he smoked his cigar and trimmed his plants.

"A little relaxed, hm, Akainu?"

Sakazuki didn't move as he recognized the voice.

"Draegoon…" He growled.

"Oh, don't be like that, Akainu, you know…"

"I know you are a nuisance to my people." The Magma Kupua stated as he stood up, turning around to see his intruder. "And since you aren't in your fancy base, I guess I'll take care of you right now."

His right arm smoked, and then morphed into hot, gassy magma.

"Hm, then I guess I will have to wait." Draegoon said with a joyful tone. "Tata, Akainu."

He vanished through a strange portal before Sakazuki could attack.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakazuki shouted as he returned to his base form. "COME BACK AND FACE ME!"

No answer.

"Hey, Sakazuki, you alright?"

Sakazuki was furious as he turned and saw an ally, neighbor, and fellow Kupua: Smoker. (1)

Smoker, the White Hunter, was a tall man with slight pale skin, gray-white hair, and lots of cigars, two of which were lit in his mouth. His hair was long and slicked back, with the sides shaved. He had a scar extended from his forehead to his right eye, tapering off to the side of his head.

He wore a similar military coat that Sakazuki and Kuzan have, draped over his shoulders with his signature weapon, a jitte, strapped to his back.

He wore heavy duty trousers and boots, his torso covered in a heavy-duty jacket left open revealing his bare chest.

"Everything is fine, Smoker." Sakazuki replied to his comrade. "Just a pest, that is all."

Smoker, not wanting to piss his boss off further, nodded.

"Alright, boss." Smoker said before he left the Magma being alone.

'Draegoon is going to be trouble, but with his base directly under us, I can't attack. It is impervious to my attacks and if I did anything, I could blow the entire island up from the sheer force of my attack.' Sakazuki thought as he returned to attending his garden.

No one could say he was an asshole for no reason.

**Skip, Two Days Later, Kyoto, Night…**

Xenovia, true to her word, didn't leave her spot next to the door for any reason except to use the restroom, choosing to sleep in the hallway.

It had been a long two days.

Naruto's screaming hadn't died down in the slightest, and the Nekoshou sisters nearly barged in when they heard what happened.

Iva and Inazuma left just before Koneko and Kuroka returned, so they didn't have any way to vent their frustrations out.

Kuroka chose to enjoy her freedom, not bothering to know her peerage family yet, thus went out and about Kyoto.

Koneko, Kunou, Irina, and Ravel decided to be productive while they waited, helping around the compound as Yasaka had been extremely busy, setting up for Naruto's trial, which none of the girls knew about.

Sengoku and Lucci were taking a week off to recuperate properly, with the Buddha going to a decent beach to relax while Lucci secluded himself in the of Mt. Fuji.

What he was doing was anyone's guess, and no one cared enough to try.

Lee and Gai had been training, light exercises and Gia making sure Lee wasn't skipping his training.

Kakashi, however, decided to go visit Rin and Obito, catch up on things since he had left over a month prior.

Xenovia stirred in her sleep.

Her body, more specifically her bladder, screaming at her that it was about to overflow.

Xenovia got up from the hall floor and made her way to the restroom.

After flushing and washing her hands, Xenovia returned to her spot, all quiet as she laid down.

'Wait a moment…' Xenovia thought, her eyes wide as she sat up, straining her hearing.

Not a sound outside of her breathing was heard.

Not even from Naruto's room.

_"The Miracle Healing Hormone will restore his mind, but only if Naru-boy has the will to live. If not, then the hormone will become a deadly poison, killing him."_

Iva's words echoed in Xenovia's mind, and thus she feared the worst and barged into the room, breaking in with her enhanced strength.

"Naruto!" Xenovia said loudly, barely able to keep it quiet.

She turned on the light to see Naruto's eyes closed.

But then they opened.

Before they closed.

"Naruto…" Xenovia said hopefully, praying that it wasn't a dream.

Naruto turned his head towards her, his eyes dull and his mouth blocked by the mouth guard.

Xenovia walked up quickly and removed the guard.

"Xenovia…" He muttered weakly.

His body was covered in sweat, and was weakened from the last two days of barely any nutrients, Iva having removed the IV.

"Thank God you are okay." Xenovia said as she leaned into him, not getting a headache from prayer since she was excused by Michael.

"Where… are we?" Naruto asked as he realized he was restrained. "Why am I bound to the bed?"

He looked around.

"Where is my pelt?"

Xenovia's eyes widened as she felt all emotions tied to fear wash over her.

What could she say?

What could she do to divert this?

Nothing.

"Xenovia, where is my pelt?" Naruto asked heatedly, his breathing picking up.

"Naruto…" Xenovia said as she had tried to figure out what to say.

The look he gave her told her that he remembered Doflamingo burning it, but his denial was stronger and pushed this down.

"It's gone." Xenovia choked.

Naruto's eyes went white.

(Luffy's eyes when Ace dies)

"That man… he burned it." Xenovia said shakily, not wanting to say it but knowing it would be revealed anyway. "There was nothing left."

Naruto looked at her.

Denial.

Its truest form was etched deeply in his face as his eyes started to well up with tears.

"It's a lie…" Naruto whispered. "Why are you always lying to me, Xenovia?"

"Naruto, I'm not…"

"STOP IT!" Naruto shouted, breaking the belts restraining him as he moved to cover his ears, his power spiking enough to wake everyone in the compound. "STOP LYING TO ME!"

Tears had burst from his eyes like waterfalls as Xenovia grabbed Naruto and held him close while Yasaka, Rin, and several other doctors came in to see Xenovia holding the thrashing werefox, silently crying her eyes out knowing she caused him more pain.

Naruto thrashed, slamming his elbow into Xenovia's sides, nearly breaking her grip on him, which she refused despite the amount of pain she felt.

Before Naruto could hit her again, Rin was upon Naruto and hit him with a sleeping ninjutsu.

Naruto's eyes widened as his body became heavy and tired.

He relaxed and slanted into Xenovia's hold, no longer resisting.

Xenovia winced as she pulled him closer, her tears dripping from her cheeks and onto Naruto's as she cried.

Her Rook Defense protected her from having broken bones, but Naruto hit her hard enough to cause her to bruise.

"Please…" Xenovia choked as she refused to let Naruto go, ignoring the doctors who tried to separate them. "Naruto, please forgive me?"

**Next Day…**

Xenovia was now resting in a proper bed, had been for nearly seventeen hours since they forced her out of Naruto's room.

The Werefox in question had secluded himself in his room after waking back up, locking the door (Which was redundant as they could easily open it) and ignoring everyone who tried talking through the door.

At this moment, Kuroka sat before Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Lee, and Kakashi.

"So, this is my new peerage family, nya?" Kuroka asked as she looked at Ravel, Lee, and Kakashi.

"Xenovia is actually a part of my peerage, while Koneko and Irina aren't." Ravel explained.

"I see, nya." Kuroka replied as she looked at Lee and Kakashi. "It's very nice to meet you both, nya."

"Like wise." Kakashi replied as he at his breakfast, being careful to not shed, which he did when he was under stress.

"I am happy to meet you, Kuroka." Lee said with enthusiasm. "Do you know any yokai martial arts?"

"I know two, well, one and one-sixth, nya." Kuroka corrected herself.

"One and one-sixth?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"I know the Iron Body technique from Kisame, nya." Kuroka said, demonstrating her ability when she stabbed her knife against her hand, and it stopped when it hit her flesh, denting the knife tip.

"And what is the other one?" Lee asked, his excitement starting to go through the roof.

Kuroka smiled.

"I…" She paused.

"Kuroka, we don't trust you." Ravel said bluntly as she summoned her grim and fed them some fish. "Telling us what you can do will help… reassure us that you are safe."

Kuroka nodded.

"Sound point, nya." Kuroka replied, knowing that it would be better for her to talk. "I practice Resshuken." (3)

Kakashi's eye widened.

"Resshuken? Now that is an old style." Kakashi said as he looked at the Nekoshou.

"Yep, my mom taught it to me, nya." Kuroka explained. "She left me a few scrolls on it before she died, nya."

"Can you show us?" Lee asked, peeking the interests of everyone at the table. "If you want, we can fight?"

"Hm…" Kuroka thought as she drank her milk.

She is a cat, she loves milk.

"I don't think you should waste energy on a fight, especially since I'll need your help."

Kuroka's fur stood on end when a chill washed over her.

It wasn't just Kuroka who felt it, everyone felt this chill.

"Morning…" A lazy tone said from the fridge.

Everyone turned to see Kuzan standing in front of the fridge.

He was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, revealing his scarred neck and hand.

What made their eyes widen, was the fact that his right foot was solid ice.

"Old wounds, from a disagreement between friends." Kuzan said in a tired, aged voice as he touched his neck. "But forget about that, I need help transporting the werefox."

"Where, exactly?" Ravel asked.

"To his Trial." Kuzan said, his tired/lazy tone making everyone unnerved.

**Chapter 33, DONE!**

**1 Vice-Admiral Smoker from Once Piece**

**2 Tamaki is an OC from Return of the Golden Protector, and he is Kuroka and Koneko's dad.**

**3 Resshuken is a martial art used in Yu Yu Hakusho, by Shinobu Sensui. **

**Well, that is another chapter in the Trials of Past arc. **

**What do you guys think so far? **

**Did everything fit? Was it entertaining? Or did it just leave you confused?**

**I want to know, so please leave a review. If you hated it, please leave a review anyway.**


	34. Confusion is my Epitaph

**_Original Posted On: June 12, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

R-king: Thank you.

Calderoneric758: Oh yeah, I stole these leather pants and shoes from a dead pharaoh. Well, let's see what happened to Naruto.

Fairytail'sstormking: Thank you man. This chapter was a lot of fun, and hopefully, you can enjoy it.

Piruja04: I thought about it, but in One Piece, they never showed Luffy's recovery, so I decided to do the same.

Draegoon: I see. Oh yeah, Naruto is in the deep end of emotions, and not all of them are good. And if you really pay attention, Xenovia and Naruto are going to have an interesting conversation because Xenovia has been the deliverer of bad news… news he has negatively reacted to. Hm, if you think that is messing with Akainu, then you haven't seen anything yet.

Emn93: I agree, Impel Down is my favorite arc of One Piece, and yes, that is what inspired Naruto's breakdown and the recovery.

Dragonwolffox: Thank you, and you did help with this chapter without noticing.

Gato-Kun Yakuza: I will, thank you for the support.

GamerX568: Now that is interesting. Because how is it masturbation? I mean, yes, it is a clone of you, but it isn't the sexual organ attached to YOU… does that make sense?

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 34: Confusion is my Epitaph**

"To his Trial." Kuzan said, his tired/lazy tone making everyone unnerved.

No one spoke.

"That isn't fair…" Ravel said shakily. "Why is he being put…"

"I don't want to explain it again, but it is because the Union of Monsters sees him as a threat to the peace which we are working towards." Kuzan said bluntly. "Many members wanted to outright execute him, but we compromised on a trial to give him a chance, but even that is thin due to the stubborn idiots in charge."

"When does he need to be there?" Kakashi asked as the teens stayed quiet.

"He needs to be brought to the UoM as soon as possible, preferably after he woke up." Kuzan said as he sat down. "So, after breakfast."

"You said you need our help getting him transported?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, well, not really transported, more like under control so Yasaka and myself can take him to his trial." Kuzan cleared up.

"I'll do it." Ravel said as she stood up, Ameyuri and Gilga whimpering in her shadow as she started walking to Naruto's room. "I'll get him ready."

Kuzan nodded as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Kuzan, you could have easily dealt with this." Kakashi said, knowing the reputation of the Ice Kupua.

"I know, but I am not a monster, Kakashi." Kuzan replied tiredly. "That boy is going through a tough time. If I froze him, it would only add more to his aggression."

"I see." Kakashi muttered.

Irina, Lee, and Koneko were quiet, not knowing what to do.

**Meanwhile…**

Ravel stood before Naruto's door.

There was no sound coming from the room, which unnerved Ravel a bit more.

"Naruto…" Ravel called through the door as she knocked on it three times. "Naruto… I'm coming in."

Ravel grabbed the handle, finding it locked when it refused to turn.

Gilga slipped under the door through Ravel's shadow, taking the form of a hand and unlocking the door.

Ravel opened the door and felt her heart stop as she registered what she saw.

Naruto was standing on his bed.

In his hands was a length of rope that was tied to the ceiling and had a noose knot, which he was pulling over his head.

"NARUTO!" Ravel shouted as she lunged forward to stop him.

Naruto, startled by her sudden shout, slipped off the bed, the noose landing around his neck and tightening as he fell, causing his eyes to partially bug out as his oxygen was cut off and his neck cracked.

His neck had been snapped.

Ravel flung a fireball at the rope, causing it to pop into smoke when the fireball hit it.

'What the…' Ravel thought before she disregarded that train of thought to kneel next to Naruto, activating her Flames of Restoration, the purple rings appearing around her eyes as she placed her hands on his broken neck.

Naruto gasped as his neck was healed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ravel screamed in a panic as she finished healing Naruto's neck.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAVE ME!" Naruto shouted back as he shot away from Ravel, his eyes dilated. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE!"

As she disengaged her healing flames, Ravel jumped Naruto, restraining him from any further harm as he fought against her, but stopped when Ameyuri and Gilga entered his shadow and kept him from using his chakra.

Ravel felt like she was going to emotionally break.

Naruto was sweating and fidgety.

He acted like an abused animal.

Ravel gripped him tightly against her body, causing him to growl before he gasped when she grabbed his ears, rubbing the soft furred objects in her hands.

Naruto started to relax, his face landing in between her breasts as he felt the lulling affect.

"Seems he is not all right in the head, considering he lost his mom for the second time."

Ravel whipped her head around and saw Kuzan at the door.

"Sorry, but I heard you scream, and so I came to investigate." Kuzan said as he walked into the room.

"No, it's…" Ravel said, pausing as she wiped her eyes. "It's fine. I was able to get him to calm down."

"I thank you for that, but I will take it from here." Kuzan said as he placed a cold hand on top of Naruto's head. "Ice Time."

Ravel felt the instantaneous temperature drop as Naruto's body was frozen solid, keeping the relaxed, tired look he had.

Before she could say anything, Kuzan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Kuzan said as he picked Naruto up. "He is in suspended animation, so he will live."

Ravel recalled her grim, who were chilled to the bone from how cold it was, and was petrified with fear from how easily this man had been able to freeze Naruto.

Kuzan left the Phenex alone as he took the frozen werefox to the courtyard, his suit and sleep mask appearing on his body through magic, and he approached Yasaka and Obito.

"You guys ready?" Kuzan asked, just wanting to get this over with.

Yasaka nodded as she looked at Kuzan and Naruto.

Kuzan activated the teleport seal, and the four people vanished from Kyoto.

**UoM's Secret Island…**

The four beings appeared on the island, causing Yasaka to shiver a bit.

She never liked this place. It always made her feel uneasy, like she was always being watched. Add to the fact that her connection to the Ley Lines was cut by three-fourths due to being so far from Kyoto.

Kuzan started walking.

"I'll meet you guys later, I have a werefox to unthaw." He said as he left Obito and Yasaka alone.

"Lady Yasaka," Obito said in concern. "We need to get going."

"Alright." Yasaka replied as she started to go towards the meeting hall.

**Skip…**

Kuzan watched as a few healers carefully thawed Naruto out of his icy prison.

They took great care in applying light heat to his body, in fear of breaking the boy and killing him.

Soon enough, the ice broke, revealing Naruto, who was unconscious from his suspended animation.

Naruto was dried off and dressed in jean shorts and a Hawaiian shirt (burnt orange with blue spirals)

"I'll take it from here." Kuzan said as he dismissed the healers, who bowed in respect before leaving.

"Okay, kid, time to wake up." Kuzan said as he gently tapped Naruto's face, rousing him from his slumber.

"Who…" Naruto asked groggily. "Pure lands?"

"Sorry kid, but you aren't dead." Kuzan stated bluntly as he watched the teen wake up. "You are on an island, secret to only a select few."

Naruto, still light headed, nodded in understanding.

"Why though?" He asked.

"Because…" Kuzan said before the door opened and a woman walked in. "Lady Pele…"

Kuzan bowed to his boss.

Pele was a tall woman. Her skin was tan, flawless, and she wore a light tan dress that went to her feet, in her long black curly hair was a flower leis.

"This him, Kuzan?" Pele asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes, Lady Pele, this is Naruto Bael." Kuzan stated as he moved out of her way.

Pele looked at Naruto and gave a weak smile.

"It is truly sad that this boy is being tried like this, for the sins of his family." Pele said as she rubbed Naruto's head, making him feel how hot her skin was.

She is the Deity of Volcanoes for a reason.

"My family?" Naruto asked, his mind no longer as hazy as it was before.

"Yes." Pele said as she stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Naruto Bael, you are going to be brought forth to the High Council of the Union of Monsters for the crimes committed by your grandfather, mother, the murder of the Toad Sage Jiraiya, and being a threat to our factions."

Naruto's mind was cleared when he heard the word 'mother' as the memories of the last eighteen hours flooded his mind.

His face became a mask on uncaringness and surrender.

Kuzan sighed as he grabbed Naruto's hands and froze them behind his back in a pair of cuffs made from ice.

"Has everyone gathered?" Kuzan asked Pele.

"Yes, and they are waiting for us now." Pele stated sadly. "Let's not keep them waiting.

**Meanwhile, Kyoto…**

"…and then he left with Naruto." Ravel finished explaining as she sat at the table, explaining everything to Kakashi, Kunou, Koneko, Kuroka, Irina, Lee, and Xenovia (Who woke up and was hungry, thus at the table).

"That is unbelievable." Lee said angrily as he gripped his hands. "Naruto isn't fit to go on trial, especially now!"

Ravel teared up, flashes of Naruto falling and the sound of his neck snapping ringing in her ears, and she covered her face with her hands, trying to keep the others from seeing her cry.

Irina and Xenovia comforted her.

"I agree with you, Lee." Kakashi said as he stood up. "But the UoM is comprised of all monster faction heads, so if they want something like this to happen, it will happen. And it usually isn't pretty. Considering the facts that Naruto's mom and gramps are two notorious criminals, it is going to be worse than usual."

Kakashi winced in regret as Ravel started bawling, getting an angry glare from all the teens and Kunou.

'I will take my leave…. Before I make things worse.' Kakashi thought as he left the dining room.

Kunou looked at Koneko, who was face palming before she glanced at Kuroka.

'I feel some animosity between them.' Kunou thought, using her connection to the Ley Lines to feel this out. 'I think I could help.'

Ravel was escorted to her room by Irina and Xenovia, Lee returning to his room (To frustrated to concentrate on his training) and this left Kunou alone with Kuroka and Koneko.

"You still distrust Kuroka, Koneko?" Kunou asked, her tone a mixture of a know it all and a concerned friend.

Koneko gave Kunou an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Koneko questioned the young Kitsune.

"Well, if it concerns Kuroka's past, then I can offer a solution to fix it." Kunou stated.

"What is it?" Kuroka asked, as she basically was the topic of discussion.

"I can have a Yamanaka member delve into your mind and take us with them." Kunou declared as she pointed at Kuroka.

**Meanwhile…**

Irina and Xenovia sat with Ravel in between them.

In Ravel's arms were Ameyuri and Gilga, sad as they snuggled into Mama Ravel's body, trying to give as much comfort as they could to her.

"It's going to be okay, Ravel." Irina said as she rubbed Ravel's back with Xenovia.

Ravel nodded slowly.

Xenovia, who was still in pain, hugged Ravel gently.

She didn't say anything, but let her actions talk for her.

'I understand what you are feeling.' Xenovia thought, remembering the night when Kushina attacked the orphanage, took Naruto away from her, making her think he had been killed and setting her on her path to being an exorcist. 'You see someone you love be taken from you, or die in front of you… it isn't easy to get over.'

Xenovia closed her eyes as she continued to hug the crying Phenex.

Irina joined in and the three devils and the two grim were silent, taking comfort in each other.

**Several Minutes Later…**

Kuroka sat on her knees, a female Yamanaka before her with her hand on the Nekoshou's head.

"You ready, Lady Kunou, Koneko?" She asked as she finished preparing to dive. "Just know that there is a time limit. Safest amount of time I can give you is twelve minutes. Any more and you risk permanently merging with Kuroka's mind. You sure you want to go on with this?"

"Yes." Kunou and Koneko said in unison.

"Alright," Yamanaka said as she activated the jutsu, Kuroka gasping as her eyes went white. "Psycho Mind Transmission."

Kunou and Koneko felt their minds glitch, warp and then stabilize.

"What the fuck?" Koneko asked in a panic as she saw that she and Kunou were in a dimly lit room, and a massive brain with numbered scrolls within it.

"Seems we made it into your sisters mind." Kunou said nonchalantly as she floated towards the brain, grabbing the scrolls numbered fifteen through twenty. "These should be it. Your sister abandoned you five years ago, right?"

Koneko nodded as she reached out for the scrolls, before she hesitantly faltered for a second.

'What if it is true?' Koneko thought as she looked at the scrolls in Kunou's hands. 'Will I be able to accept it's truth?'

Kunou pushed the scrolls into Koneko's waiting hand.

"Hurry up. We don't need to spend to much time in here, make it quick." Kunou urged, a little uneasy.

"How do you…"

"I have done this to people before." Kunou interrupted. "I get bored too, you know. Now hurry up."

Koneko, again, hesitated as she grasped the objects in her hands.

"Okay, what do I do?" Koneko asked, not wanting to screw up.

Kunou took the number fifteen scroll and placed it next to Koneko's head.

The scroll jumped out of Kunou's hand, slamming into Koneko's head, merging with the Nekoshou's body as a waterfall of Kuroka's memories, in first person point of view.

Everything Kuroka did from the day she turned fifteen flashed through Koneko's eyes, ending on the day before her sixteenth birthday.

Koneko's eyes watered as the scroll shot out of her skull and landed back in its appropriate place in Kuroka's brain.

Koneko's head was wracked with white, hot pain. Her vision blurred as she faltered. She took deep breathes, trying to relax, but it wasn't easy as she replayed the events she witnessed.

"You still want to continue?" Kunou asked as she looked at Koneko with concern.

The nekoshou looked at the remaining scrolls.

She grabbed the number sixteen scroll and pressed it against her head, taking in Kuroka's memories from the year she was sixteen.

Kunou didn't do anything as she watched Koneko repeat this process four more times, causing each scroll to return to its proper resting place, leaving Koneko on the ground, shaking from the mental strain.

"I understand…" Koneko muttered as she remembered everything she saw. "Kuroka… she really did this for me."

"Okay, congrats, can we go now?" Kunou asked as she grabbed Koneko's wrist.

Once again, they glitched, warped, and stabilized in their bodies.

"Nya?" Kuroka said as she blinked. "What's wrong, nya?"

The Yamanaka took her leave with Kunou, who walked her out, leaving Koneko with Kuroka.

"Kuroka…" Koneko said as she looked at her sister.

"Yes, nya?" Kuroka said before she was surprised when Koneko hugged her tightly.

"Thank you…" Koneko said as she hugged Kuroka. "You… you really did all that for me…"

Kuroka smiled and hugged Koneko, resting her head on top of Koneko's.

"It's okay, Shirone, nya" Kuroka said affectionately, eyes widening. "Koneko, I mean…"

"It's fine." Koneko said, cutting Kuroka off. "You can call me 'Shirone'."

Kuroka was baffled, but smiled brightly, her heart at ease and was all sunshine and rainbows as she hugged Koneko.

All the sisters knew, was that they were happy to have each other in their lives again.

**UoM's Secret Island…**

Before fifty members of the high council, Naruto stood silently as they were calling out names, making sure all members were there.

Besides Naruto were two guards, swords at their sides in case he tried anything, and behind him was a Truth Crystal.

Yasaka was amongst them, and like all of them, they had body guards behind them, which is why Obito stood beside Yasaka.

At the center of the room, before Naruto, was Pele, the Acting Head of the Council, while Sakazuki was occupying her place and would cast her faction's vote while Kuzan stood beside him.

"Now that we are here and accounted for," Pele said as she put the list of names down. "We shall now commence the trail of Naruto Otsutsuki-Bael."

'Otsutsuki…' Naruto thought grimly, no signs of life in his eyes or body language. 'Azazel said that before…'

"Naruto Otsutsuki-Bael, Grandson of Kurama, Son of Kushina, do you vow to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Pele asked, feeling so stupid for taking the position of the judge.

She was doing this as a favor as the actual head was sick.

"I guess." Naruto replied weakly.

Murmurs and whispers echoed throughout the crowd.

"Naruto, is it true that you, while training with the Toad Sage Jiraiya, killed him?" Pele asked, seriously hating her job.

Naruto's hair covered his eyes.

"I did." He replied.

"Do you recall how you killed him?"

"I don't. But I do remember that he had been working me to near death that day." Naruto stated, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Then my head started to hurt, it intensified, then I remember waking up in the hospital, and Jiraiya Sensei had been buried."

The Truth Crystal didn't change color.

Pele nodded as she read the paper, seeing the photographic evidence of the scene that had been taken on that day years prior.

There were photos of the training field.

One of Jiraiya as he lay dead, one of his arms ripped off and a gaping hole in his chest from a Rasengan tearing it open. Adorning his face was a peaceful smile was worn as he lay on the ground.

There was the coroner report was there to back up the wounds.

"Did you ever hate Jiraiya that would have caused you to lash out?" Pele asked.

"No. There were many times I was angry, but I never wanted to kill or hurt Jiraiya Sensei." Naruto muttered.

The Truth Crystal: Blue.

"Your other master, Rob Lucci, he took over your martial arts training, is that correct?"

"Yes, Lucci Sensei trained me. He taught me Rokushiki, I have mastered the basics and some of them I have added my own flare." Naruto replied.

"It says here that you became a devil before you started your training under Jiraiya and Lucci, is that true."

Gasps and murmurs amongst the faction heads grew louder as they heard this fact.

"It is true. I became a devil when I was eight years old." Naruto explained.

Yasaka wanted to cry.

The Naruto she was watching speak was a husk. He wasn't the same.

She currently didn't know anything about his suicide attempt, Kuzan keeping it from her for now.

And it hurt her to see the boy who she cared so much for like family be so… dead.

"Given the fact you are a devil, you attended the recent meeting between the Angels, the Fallen, and the Devils." Pele stated to the court. "And during that meeting, you awakened."

The murmurs and gasps were heard.

"Awakened…" Naruto said in confusion. "What is that?"

"Don't play dumb boy!" A random council member shouted. "You know damn well what it is!"

Cries and shouts similar to this echoed through out the chamber, making Naruto agitated while he gritted his teeth.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto shouted, his eyes holding rage as they became red.

A ripple of chakra blasted from Naruto's body, and thirty-eight people, seven council members and thirty-one of the guards, collapsed, foaming at the mouth as they were unconscious.

'He is a conqueror…' Pele thought, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'What was that?' Naruto thought as he calmed down, his eyes reverting back to blue. 'This feels… familiar…'

"SEE THAT! HE ATTACKED THE COUNCIL! HE SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH!"

Agreements and disagreements were heard and echoed loudly, hurting all animal based yokai's ears.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THIS COURT!" Pele shouted as her hair erupted into steaming fire, her skin darkening to a charcoal like substance, her eyes and mouth glowing bright yellow-orange.

Her intensely hot aura flooding the room, making everyone, including Sakazuki, go silent.

Naruto felt a heavy, intense, rage filled pressure hit his shoulders as the heat made him sweat.

His body shivered and shook with it, causing him to take a knee as his bones rattled and he felt like he was about to vomit.

Pele sat back down and took a very deep breathe, reverting to her more human looking form. This caused the temperature to settle and return to normal as Pele relaxed and calmed down.

Naruto gasped for oxygen, his body covered in sweat, soaking into his clothing.

"Now, back to…"

Pele stopped when she, Yasaka, Obito, Sakazuki, Kuzan and all other faction heads saw a bright blue portal spin to life above Naruto.

"… Ain't this an interesting sight." A familiar voice said before the being stepped out of it.

"Draegoon…" Sakazuki growled as he saw the dragon emerged.

Draegoon was a Tianlong Chinese dragon.

He was serpentine in form, but had a very slender tapering in his physic to show off his human-like torso.

His scales where purple, and the fur on its head and along its body was snow white. Its eyes where a deep emerald green.

He wore a steam punk variant of Monk clothing, which revealed that his right arm was cybernetic, spreading past his shoulder quite a bit, near the base of its neck.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakazuki." Draegoon chided, pointing at the Kupua. "Would have been here sooner, but I…"

His eyes slanted.

"Had a Spider problem. Stupid robots." Draegoon whispered, which was pretty much heard by everyone.

"What is it you want, Draegoon?" Sakazuki demanded, not wanting this dragon to screw up this trial.

"Oh, can't you tell?" Draegoon asked as he mustache-twirled his whisker. "I am hear to offer a solution to this… 'Issue' you guys are having."

'He is mocking us.' Sakazuki thought before he lunged to attack Draegoon.

Draegoon smirked as he avoided Sakazuki's attack, twisting his body in a diagonal way, letting him bend backwards enough to dodge.

Draegoon stood back up normally and turned to Sakazuki, who stood in between Draegoon and Naruto, who started to feel and smell the gaseous magma Sakazuki produced as he accessed his true form.

"Now, now, I am not hear to fight." Draegoon said seductively, his voice transferring to be feminine and sexy. "Unless… that's what you want?"

Sakazuki was unphased by this as he opted to attack.

"That's enough, Sakazuki!" Pele stated.

Sakazuki's magma arm reverted to human form as he landed right next to the Tianlong.

"As you wish, Lady Pele." Sakazuki said in stressed obedience.

"Good, now get back to your post, I want to hear this dragon out." Pele said with interest.

Draegoon smirked in sadistic glee as he watched Sakazuki trudge back to his chair, enjoying the sound of his angry foot steps fading as he walked away.

"Oh, my solution?" Draegoon asked dramatically as he struck a pose, pointing his arms up in a dab. "Why, it is QUITE simple~"

"Get to the point, please?" Pele groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"I suggest, we put Naruto to a small test." Draegoon grandstanded, the camera angle moving to his feet, spiraling around him as the lights focused on him. "A test of endurance, a test of control, a fight to the death with the one he hates most."

There was murmur within the crowd.

"A death-match. That sounds more like out right execution?" Pele asked, not really surprised.

Draegoon chuckled.

"That's right. But this will also prove something." Draegoon stated as he started to walk on the air, moving with ease towards Pele, stopping a fair distance away. "The worth of his Life. If he fights, and awakens, he deserves to die. But he fights the one he hates and doesn't awaken, but wins, shows that he has potential to be a valuable asset to everyone."

There was a pause, and the feeling that everyone was understanding what Draegoon is saying.

"A match against the one he hates most? And if he awakens, then he shall be executed, but if he wins without awakening, it shows potential?" Pele summarized.

"Exactly." Draegoon said with a smirk before he moved to be standing on the ground. "So? What shall be the decision of the High Council of the Union of Monsters? Come on? Come on? Make your vote now!"

Pele narrowed her eyes at Draegoon, but went with it.

Saving herself the headache.

"Now, all in favor?" Pele asked.

A large amount voted in favor.

"All oppose?"

Draegoon's grin became a sadistic smile.

"Thank you, you won't regret this choice." Draegoon said with a bow, pulling out a scroll and handing it to Pele. "The request of the rules for this fight."

Pele opened it, her mind instantly translating the Japanese text into Hawaiian.

"Alright, in two days, Naruto and one teammate will face off against two members of our Union." Pele stated loudly. "All in favor?"

All the council members raised their hand.

"Approved." Pele said as she looked at Naruto, who looked back at her. "You have two days to find a teammate. Good Luck, Naruto."

Pele dismissed everyone.

As everyone dispatched, Yasaka ran up to Naruto with Obito, breaking the ice cuffs and hugging him, letting him cling to her.

"I guess my job is complete." Draegoon said as he prepared to leave, glancing at Naruto. "Hey kid."

Naruto shakily looked at Draegoon.

"W-what?"

"I don't get a thank you? I just saved your ass, kid." Draegoon said, freakishly close to Naruto and Yasaka. "Do I gotta kick your ass to get a thank you."

Naruto visibly welcomed the thought of letting Draegoon attack him, which would probably kill him if he didn't reflexively activate Iron Body.

"Na, just kidding." Draegoon said as he walked back a bit. "Just don't forget, you owe me a favor kid."

Naruto nodded.

Draegoon smirked before he entered a spiraling blue portal, which vanished the moment his tail entered.

'Thanks, who ever you are.' Naruto thought as he leaned into Yasaka, his body suddenly feeling very heavy and tired as the stress left his body.

**Skip, Kyoto…**

Obito sat across from everyone important.

Yasaka had retired to her room, Naruto resting in his after all the stress they went through that day.

Obito looked around at Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Lee, and Kakashi.

"And that is what happened." Obito said as he leaned against his chair. "Naruto has two days to find a partner to fight alongside him."

"It is most likely going to be one of us." Koneko said as she thought about it. 'Who else would he want at his side in a fight.'

She looked out the window, seeing that the sun was starting to set.

"It has been a few hours, so I'll make something to eat for Naruto and then go to bed." Koneko said as she left the group, glancing at Kuroka, who nodded. 'Still so weird that I delved into her mind.'

As they had waited for the end of the trial, Kunou and Koneko with the assistance of a Yamanaka, had delved into Kuroka's memories, and Koneko felt everything Kuroka felt.

Sadly, this included the memories of Kuroka becoming Naruto's bitch.

Koneko sighed as she entered the kitchen, making a simple meal before taking it to Naruto's room.

"Naruto…" Koneko said through the door, hearing muffled music playing. "I'm coming in."

(Insert King Crimson's Epitaph, Time Stamp at 1:43)

_Confusion will be my epitaph__  
As I crawl a cracked and broken path  
If we make it, we can all sit back and laugh  
But I fear, tomorrow, I'll be crying  
Yes, I fear, tomorrow, I'll be crying  
Yes, I fear, tomorrow, I'll be crying_

Koneko took notice of the song he chose.

'A good one, and extremely sad.' She thought as she saw Naruto in the corner of the room, his eyes dull as he was deep in thought while he was sketching with Nero sitting on the desk.

Around him were dozens of pictures of Kushina, all of them beautiful, but having giant X's on them as they had been torn from the sketch book.

"Naruto," Koneko said as she moved near him, moving some of the pictures before she sat down. "I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry." Naruto replied slowly and dully, ripping out the picture he was drawing, marking it with an X before throwing it away.

"Naruto, you need to eat."

Naruto looked at Koneko, and sighed.

"Okay." He replied dully as he set his sketch pad on the ground.

Koneko walked up and sat on the ground, across from Naruto, placing the tray of food before them.

"I made enough for the both of us." Koneko said as she made a plate and handed it to Naruto, who accepted it silently.

Naruto ate silently, taking some rice and feeding Nero, who ate out of her master's hand obediently.

He smiled a bit before his face faltered back to the saddened, attempt at hiding it mask.

"So, what happened while you were gone?" Koneko asked, despite already knowing.

Naruto halted his movements, having been about to eat.

"I… I was spared execution." He said before he ate the food. "I have to fight two people, and I need to find someone to fight with me."

"Oh, that is all?" Koneko asked, sounding like she had never heard this.

"Yeah, but…" Naruto said before he gasped a bit, dropping his chopsticks and grabbing his head. "I don't know… should I fight? Or should I just let them kill me? I don't know anymore."

He shook as he slammed his head into the floor, trying to stop the throbbing pain, but it increased.

"I DON'T WANT TO PUT ANY ONE IN DANGER!" He shouted as he growled.

Koneko flinched at this.

"You care that much about us?" Koneko asked, knowing the answer.

She reached up and caressed his right ear.

Naruto stiffened before he reached up and touched her hand, closed his eyes and groaned, gripping his head as it was in so much shocking pain.

But for some strange reason, his ear was bleeding.

It felt a bit heavier too.

Immediately, he felt a rush of calm wash over him. His anxiety was a faded candle wick as he felt calm and collected.

Koneko removed her hand and pulled out her phone, opening the camera app and setting it to the inverted camera and showed the screen to Naruto.

On Naruto's right ear was Kushina's earring.

"What?"

Naruto reached up and felt the earring hoop move a bit, a small amount of soaking into his ear fur.

His eyes widened as he weakly looked up at Koneko.

"Kuroka was able to find your mom's earring." Koneko said as she cupped Naruto's cheek. "She knew you would want it back."

Naruto's body felt relief.

His heart which had been filled with deep turmoil was draining and replaced with relief and happiness.

"Do you feel better?" Koneko asked as she watched him carefully. "You feel calm?"

"Thank you…" Naruto said happily as tears welled in his eyes, which he wiped them away. "It's just… with everything that has happened…"

Koneko pulled him into a heated kiss.

"I understand." Koneko gasped as she pulled back for a second before they continued to kiss for several minutes. "Having to accept a truth, a painful truth, is difficult, but we have each other to lean on."

Naruto nodded and leaned into Koneko, literally.

He rubbed his cheek against hers, causing both of them to purr.

He kissed her cheek, then her lips, to which she jumped him, pressing his back against the floor.

Both were starting to get hot under the collar, and a little daring as Naruto reached up and grabbed Koneko's ass, making her moan into his mouth.

He did it again, and was rewarded with a dry hump.

"Naruto…" Koneko gasped as they separated, lust and love reflecting in her eyes. "Let's get on the bed."

"Sure." Naruto agreed, his eyes hazy and lavender.

The teens got up, causing Nero to leave via teleporting seal, Naruto removing his clothing without an issue while Koneko was a bit slower.

Koneko undid the obi from her waist, the kimono hanging loosely around her body, but hadn't removed it.

"Koneko… you want to stop?" Naruto asked with concern, fully erect at the thought of Koneko naked.

"I want to… but I am scared that I am not… comparable to the other girls." Koneko answered honestly, deadpanning a bit when she saw the horny confused look Naruto gave her. "I am self-conscious about how you will think of me naked. I don't think you'll like my body the same way as the others due to their breasts being bigger."

Naruto was so confused.

"Why though?" He asked dumbly.

Koneko groaned, but smiled.

"Stupid~" She purred as she rolled the kimono off her body and revealed her bare body to him.

Naruto drank in her form.

She was two inches shorter than he was. Her breasts were small lumps on her chest, her bright pink nipples contrasting against her light pale skin.

She had a small patch of white hair between her legs, which were crossed as she blushed as he looked at her, and while she looked at him.

"Not nice." Naruto replied as he realized she called him stupid.

Koneko giggled before she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I know, but you are so cute when you are clueless." Koneko said as she pushed him against the bed, straddling his hips. "I want to be on top."

"Okay…" Naruto answered before he shifted a bit to be in the center of the bed.

Koneko, before she did anything, slipped her hand between her legs, making it a show as she grazed her clit, slipping a finger into her lower lips.

'Alright, I'm wet enough.' Koneko thought, slightly afraid of going in dry, having heard that it hurts.

Koneko positioned herself above him, grasping Naruto's dick carefully before she lowered herself onto him, feeling him enter her.

Koneko bit her lip as she felt herself stretch over him, expecting great pain when their hips connected, but no such pain occurred as she leaned over Naruto, her hands next to his head to prop herself up.

'My hymen must have been broken from all the fighting.' Koneko thought, thanking who ever she could that she didn't have to feel that pain.

Naruto drooled a bit as he felt Koneko's pussy around his dick.

She was warm and much tighter than Irina and Kuroka. Her body was also soft despite having more muscle on it.

Naruto purred when Koneko licked his cheek, prompting him to lick her cheek in return.

Koneko purred, feeling herself get hornier as she adjusted to his size.

Naruto reached up and grasped her breasts.

They may be small, but she still has breasts.

Pleasure sparked through Koneko's breasts and transferred to her body, making her wetter.

"Naruto…" Koneko said lustfully. "I am going to move."

"Okay." Naruto replied as he moved his hands down to her hips.

Koneko moved her legs, getting into a squatting position with both of her hands gripping Naruto's shoulders, slightly raising herself off of his hips before letting gravity pull her down.

They both moaned.

Koneko repeated this motion, picking up speed as she did, and then got an idea.

Carefully moving her left hand to her right, Koneko made the cross-hand sign, making a clone right next to her.

Naruto, who was enjoying the ride, was confused when he saw another Koneko appear and then sit above his face.

"Naruto, eat me out." The clone begged with strong lustful hunger.

"What?"

C. Koneko looked at Koneko, who was holding onto her clone for support as she continued moving in the Cowgirl position, and sighed.

"You see this button?" C. Koneko asked as she moved her hands to her wet pussy and spread herself, revealing her clit. "Lick that with your tongue."

The strong smell coming from the clone's vaginal fluids hit Naruto's nose and a few drops hit his lips, making him taste it.

The affect was instant as Naruto wrapped his arms around the clone's thighs and pulled her onto his face, lapping at her core.

The clone gasped from how rough and surprising he was as she leaned into Koneko, starting to rock back and forth from the movement the Nekoshou was doing.

In the spire of the moment, C. Koneko leaned forward and kissed Koneko passionately.

Koneko reciprocated this kiss with just as much passion.

'I guess I am into self-cest.' Koneko thought as she battled her clone in a duel of tongues.

Naruto, getting slightly bored, moved his feet and pushed his hips up to meet Koneko as she was coming down, giving a nice slap sound when their hips met.

Koneko moaned into her clone's mouth before the two separated, the clone leaning down and tweaking Koneko's nipples, adding more pleasure on top of what she was giving.

'I'm getting close…' C. Koneko thought as she felt Naruto lick her pussy clean.

C. Koneko sucked one of Koneko's nipples into her mouth, and wrapped her arms around Koneko's waist, groping her ass cheeks while she moved herself in the same rhythm Koneko was.

Naruto thrusted harder into Koneko and did something unthinkable.

He slipped his whole tongue into C. Koneko's lips.

C. Koneko arched back, eyes wide from surprise and pleasure, screaming as her orgasm rippled through her body as Naruto's tongue wiggled back and forth within her.

"Cummiiiiiiiiiing!" She screamed as she gushed her fluid onto Naruto's face, popping at that moment, transferring all her pleasure to Koneko, making her stiffen and slam hard onto Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto felt Koneko's lips squeeze him as she came on his dick, covering his legs in her cum, prompting him to grunt as he jizzed into Koneko.

The teens paused in their movements, covered in sweat and out of breath.

Koneko was riding a sexual high.

'I have never felt this much of a rush before….' Koneko thought hazily as she removed Naruto from her and collapsed next to him, trying to catch her breath.

Naruto, however, shifted and latched onto Koneko's breast, sucking her nipple as he cupped her pussy, feeling the slick fluids she produced that was mixed with his cum leaking out of her before he inserting his fingers.

"Naruto!" Koneko gasped, her body's sensitivity being enhanced from her earlier actions.

Naruto moved and was on top of Koneko, rubbing her sides with his free hand.

Koneko lay back and accepted the actions, enjoying his affection to her as he pulled off her nipple and kissed her.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, enjoying the taste as she pulled him close, wanting more.

Naruto pulled back, his dick back and erect.

Koneko smiled tiredly and spread her legs.

"I can go one more time…" Koneko said in weak seduction.

Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed Koneko, who ran her hands through his hair as he entered her again, thrusting into her.

"Koneko… I love you." Naruto gasped out as he continued to slam his pelvis into her.

"I love you too, Naruto." Koneko replied weakly, her senses getting overwhelmed.

Naruto thrusted once more, cumming inside of her again before he collapsed onto her, their faces next to each other.

They both leaned in, touching their foreheads together, smiling as they fell asleep.

Their tails draping over them and wrapping around the other.

**Omake:**

"Hey, Shirone." Kuroka called out as she entered the room, all happy and chipper that she could call her baby sister by her true name. "Where are you, nya?"

"I'm right here." Koneko replied as she was deadpanning, pausing the movie she, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Lee, and Kakashi were watching. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to show you something, nya." Kuroka said with a giggle as she pulled out her Iphone, which Ravel had bought, and opened the Youtube app.

A few seconds passed and Kuroka turned the volume up as high as it could go, before she put the phone on the table.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours

Kuroka thrust her breasts out as she shook them side to side, a shit eating grin on her face as she sang along with the lyrics.

Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you, but I have to charge  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you, but I have to charge

I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for

Kuroka's eyes bugged out when Koneko drop kicked her head through the floor.

Anger couldn't describe how pissed off the tiny nekoshou was as she grabbed Kuroka's head and dragged her outside.

"I think we should keep watching the movie." Kakashi said as he hit play, the movie resuming.

He turned it up, drowning out Kuroka's screams of pain.

**Chapter 34, DONE!**

**Big thanks to Tachyon99, Crowfeast, Heckelman88, xhope14x, and Neostardustdragon101 for helping me with this chapter. It would have been a completely different chapter if I didn't have their help.**

**Well, this was a fun chapter.**

**Naruto was driven to try suicide. **

**Ravel had a breakdown.**

**Koneko started to reconnect, for real, with Kuroka.**

**The Trial. **

**Then the lemon. **

**What did you guy's think? **

**Was this an entertaining chapter or another bore?**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter by sending a review or PM. **

**Yes, even if you hate it.**


	35. Trial by Combat

**_Original Posted On: June 19, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: CARD GAME ON MOTORCYCLES! (Jinzo appears, eyes shooting Anti-Meme Beams from his eyes) WHAT? GYAAAAAAAGH...

Draegoon: Yeah, I know, women just know when a man needs a little action to cheer up. Yeah, you are a Tianlong, but for 'looks' I imagined Jake Long from American Dragon. Also, a reviewer named Dig Sadler is asking if your 'in story self' is gay… Think of that as you will, he is a guest, so no use trying to PM him. Naruto's suicide attempt happened because of Doffy burning Kushina… yeah, pretty much. Yeah, I love Jojo. And Anyone else who likes Jojo, please read my Maelstroms are Unpredictable story.

AxeMan18: Okay, more selfcest, who should it be?

Emn93: Sort of confused on the first part with Naruto's suicide, you say it works, but you don't agree with it, or you agree, but it doesn't work? How did you make that smile? Oh, the next lemon… you will have to wait and see.

WindCitySlayer1: Yeah, me too. Funny, she was the first to sleep with Naruto when I wrote Ghoul of Gremory (Chap 16), and in this one, it was Kuroka who took his first.

TheShocker517: Okay, your point?

Fairytail'sstormking: What up, man. Been a while since we talked, but I have been busy, got a real bad infection on my shoulder. Thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It feels a little all over the place, but not too much, hopefully.

Guest: The Omake with Kuroka and her Milkshakes? Yeah, I came up with that at work and feel like it is hilarious. Would have been better if I had Kuroka holding Milkshakes in her hands as she shook her breasts like that.

Dig Sadler: Okay, that first part feels familiar… Funny, no one else mentioned the Yamanaka part at all. Yeah, Moana had a profound influence on Pele's looks. Well, for Draegoon's sexuality… I will have to talk to his co-creator. Yeah, but… Akainu isn't just an ass for the sake of it. You are correct, I should have Yasaka tell him about his awakening and conqueror abilities. Interesting choice, but I have someone else planned for Naruto's teammate. It's someone I accidently screwed over. I had a lot of fun writing the Koneko lemon, especially the selfcest part. Oh crap…. I forgot about those files… Shit.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 35: Trial by Combat**

**Hawaii, Main Island…**

It was dark.

The only light around was the shine of the stars and the waxing gibbous moon.

"You are sure that this course of action should change the set events?" Kuzan asked as he leaned against a palm tree.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, Kuzan." Draegoon said with a jaunty smile. "I mean, you are my friend."

"Yeah, but you aren't going to be born for another ten years, so we aren't 'friends' in a sense." Kuzan rebutted as he sighed. "This is all one massive headache."

"I know." Draegoon said in melancholy. "But it always is."

Kuzan walked away as Draegoon stayed on the beach for a while longer.

Draegoon sighed.

'I know I shouldn't have meddled. But if it means that they stay safe, and he can live, I'll gladly change this Trial.' Draegoon thought as he vanished through his portal again.

**Skip, Morning in Kyoto…**

Naruto snored as he cuddled into Koneko, both naked after last nights activities.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Naruto…" Irina called through the door as she knocked on it again, causing Naruto and Koneko's ears to twitch. "Naruto, its time to wake up for breakfast."

Irina, upon not getting an answer, felt a rush of fear.

Remembering how Ravel was mortified from Naruto's suicide attempt, Irina entered, stopping in her tracks.

She saw the two sleeping teens.

Her face flushing red as she saw their clothing on the ground and Koneko's exposed back from how the blanket was draped over her body.

'Oh…OH!' Irina thought as she became even redder, slightly lightheaded as she remembered her own private night a week or so prior. 'I need to sit or else…'

Irina sat on the ground, taking deep breathes as she tried to calm herself.

"Irina, nya?" Kuroka said as she poked her head into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… just…" Irina tried to say as she looked at the sleeping pair, which Kuroka turned her head, causing her eyes to widen and shine.

She turned into her black feline form and jumped onto the bed.

"Naru~" Kuroka purred as she lay on Naruto's shoulder, her tails gently wafting over his nose, causing it to wrinkle as her fur tickled it.

She placed her tails directly on his nose.

Naruto sneezed, loudly, waking himself and Koneko up.

"Morning, Nya~" Kuroka purred as she moved so Naruto and Koneko could sit up, making Irina cover her eyes and turn away.

"Morning, Kuroka." Naruto muttered as he wiped his eyes.

His nose picked up the scent of Irina, causing him to look her way.

"Morning, Irina." Naruto called out as he got out of bed, fully naked with the door open, and started to stretch like he normally does.

"Shirone, nya." Kuroka said as she pulled her waking sister into a hug.

"Morning." Koneko responded.

"Can you two cover up please?" Irina asked as she didn't want to see them naked… well, not at the moment.

Koneko blinked, now more awake and realized who was in the room.

"Okay, Naruto, you too." Koneko said as she broke from Kuroka and grabbed her kimono.

"Alright." Naruto said as he grabbed his own, putting it on before he slunk his way over to Irina and sat in her lap before he turned into a fox. "What is for breakfast?"

"Nothing yet, I was just here to see if you would come down for breakfast, Naruto." Irina said as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. "You know, you gave Ravel quite the scare yesterday, Naruto."

Naruto remembered what happened and his ears drooped, his tail going between his legs like a dog's.

"I should apologize." He muttered.

"And to Xenovia for hitting her, nya." Kuroka added, having been informed that Xenovia's bruises were caused by Naruto hitting her.

Naruto turned to stone as he remembered that too.

"I will." He said, becoming more submissive.

Irina snuggled with him as she stood up.

"As long as you mean it, they will forgive you." Irina said as she and the Neko sisters left for breakfast with Naruto in her grasp.

Naruto was nearly lulled back to sleep from the softness of her body and breasts, which he was firmly pressed into by Irina.

'Is this Heaven?' Naruto thought before he was snapped out of it when they arrived in the dining room.

Naruto was put in a chair, returning to his human form, and looked around.

There was only himself, Yasaka, Kunou, Kuroka, Koneko, and Irina at the table.

The Head and Princess of Kyoto were finishing up their meals.

"Naruto…" Kunou said as she removed herself from her spot and jumped into his lap.

"Hey, Kunou." Naruto replied as he hugged her.

"Naruto, are you feeling better since yesterday?" Yasaka asked in concern.

"Yeah, but…" Naruto said as he stopped talking, remembering the trial. "I am still so confused. What is awakening? And what did I do that knocked out those people?"

He looked at Yasaka as Koneko, Kuroka, and Irina sat down.

"If you know, please tell me?" He asked/begged Yasaka.

Yasaka bit her lip.

She knew this day would come, and had been prepared to tell him sooner or later.

"I'll tell him." Kakashi said as he entered the room, carrying a large file. "But first, I think he should have these."

He handed the files to Naruto.

"What are these?" Kunou asked as she looked inside, seeing a picture of Kushina in one.

"These are all the information the Factions could gather on Naruto's family, specifically, Kushina and his grandfather." Kakashi explained.

Naruto felt his heart slip into his throat as he looked at the picture of his mom.

He closed it and put it on the table.

"I'll look at them later." He said as he took a shaky breath, his pierced ear twitching. "Because I want answers to my questions."

"That is fine, you are entitled to the answers." Kakashi said as he sat down. "Which one do you want to answered first?"

**Meanwhile, Bael Territory…**

Sairaorg sat in his mother's room, having opened the window to let fresh air in and to read one of Misla's favorite books to her sleeping form.

He did this every week, on Wednesday at noon without fail.

Sairaorg paused in his reading and looked out the window, seeing the nearby trees being rustled by the strong winds.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Sairaorg," Liban called as he opened the door. "There is someone at the door for you."

Sairaorg wore a confused look on his face, but stood up as he bookmarked his spot.

"I'll be back, mom." He said as he put the book down before leaving. "Do you know who it is?"

"No, they said their name was Draegoon and that they have some news for you." Liban explained as the two walked down the hall, bumping into Kuisha.

"Well, if it isn't Sairaorg and Kuisha." Draegoon said politely as he bowed. "I must say, you two are very stunning to look at."

Sairaorg and Kuisha were slightly disturbed at this Tianlong as he sat down and sipped some tea.

"Please, sit, I insist." Draegoon said, as if he was the master of the house and they were guests.

"Uhm, yeah, nice to meet you." Sairaorg said as he and his Queen sat down.

"I am here to tell you that Naruto has been put on trial by the Union of Monsters." Draegoon told the would-be parents. "His execution put off by my influence of course, but in turn, the young werefox is going to fight two people."

Kuisha was livid.

"Now before you start screaming…" Draegoon said as he raised a hand, stopping Kuisha from her actions. "Naruto won't be fighting alone, as he is allowed a teammate. I only told you because this is under UoM's jurisdiction, thus the Satan's have no influence. I am telling you this so that you, your peerage, and maybe the Satan's if you choose, can watch this match."

Draegoon pulled out what appeared to be a ticket for American Baseball.

"Just tear this little tab off," He explained as he pointed to the little tear off part. "And all in the room will be teleported to a VIP room for the match. Good view, if I say so myself."

Draegoon finished his cup of his tea.

"Bitter, just the way Naruto likes it." Draegoon said as put it down. "I have done what I set out to do, so I'll be leaving."

"Wait, who are you?" Sairaorg asked in a rush to keep Draegoon there. "How do you know so much? Why do you even care?"

Draegoon sat up, crossing his arms as his scaled face became solemn.

"I know…" he said before he smirked mischievously. "Because I know."

He blew a raspberry at the King and Queen as he vanished.

Sairaorg looked at the ticket and read the information

'Shit, what should I do?' Sairaorg thought as he handed it to Kuisha.

"We are going." Kuisha said as she looked at the ticket. "I am going to Kyoto. I am getting answers."

"Okay, I'll go inform the Satan's of this development." Sairaorg said, getting a nod from his Queen.

Kuisha hugged Sairaorg and then she returned to Kyoto.

Sairaorg, meanwhile, called Rias.

What, he doesn't have a way of contacting the Satan's.

**Kuoh…**

"WHAT!" Rias shouted into her phone, causing everyone around her (Sona, and the two peerages since they were working on something together) "NARUTO IS SET TO BE EXECUTED!"

Gasper gasped when he heard this, dropping the items he was holding, which smashed upon contact with the floor.

"Naruto is going to die…" He whimpered as his eyes started to water.

'No fucking way.' Saji thought as he started to shake a bit at the thought of Naruto no longer being around.

'Naruto…' Sona thought in fear. She felt faint as she sat down. 'He is…'

"What?" Rias asked again. "Oh, he isn't going to die? Okay… okay… so they are making him fight a team? But then… okay. Okay… you want to take us? Hm, I don't think it is going to work. We have school tomorrow."

Everyone sighed in relief as the conversation went on.

"Okay, I'll call my brother and ask Sona to call her sister. Yeah, I will right now… okay. Later, Sairaorg." Rias said exhaustedly as she sat next to Sona.

"What is going on, Buchou?" Issei asked as he finished what he was doing.

"Naruto was put on trial, for what happened at the faction meeting apparently." Rias said as she rubbed her temple. "Because of something called the Union of Monsters. But instead of just executing him, they are allowing him a chance to prove himself by fighting in a team match with a teammate of his choosing. Sairaorg wants me to call my brother to tell him what is going on."

"And you mentioned I call my sister for the same reason?" Sona asked, sort of not wanting to call and tell Serafall that Naruto was going to be put in a death fight. "I'll get to it now."

Sona pulled out her phone and found her sister's number, hitting the call button.

"Same." Rias said as she went to speed dial.

Gasper and Saji stayed close by while everyone else got back to work.

All worried to some degree about Naruto.

**Kyoto…**

"So, I sacrificed years of my life for power?" Naruto asked as he ate his food slowly. "That is what awakening is, right?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied as he ate.

Kuisha, Lee, Xenovia, Ravel, and the grim pups were at the table with them.

"Continued use can lead to death, nya." Kuroka stated, since she knew a bit about the werebeasts. "If you use it to much, your life force will be drained, nya. But if you get a yokai to use the bedroom method or the senjutsu life transfer jutsu you can replenish your life force, nya."

"That is what Rin and the other doctors did, Naruto." Yasaka added.

"Then Iva brought your mind back with his Miracle Healing Hormone." Xenovia said, as she remembered that part easily, since she had witnessed Iva.

"That sounds like a dangerous power." Naruto muttered as he looked at his plate. "One that gives me the power I need and that could possibly hurt my family and loved ones. I don't want to use it."

His ears were down, the shiny gold ring piercing catching everyone's attention, but no one said anything.

"Now, you had a second question. About you knocking out some of the members of the UoM?" Kakashi asked, knowing that it was also time to explain the aspects of Senjutsu to him.

"Yeah, what is…"

"Naruto, don't you have to pick a teammate for tomorrow's fight?" Kuisha interrupted, quite loudly too.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Yeah… I do, but I want…"

"Then let's go find you a teammate." Kuisha, again, interrupted, taking Naruto and Kunou by the hand and leading them out of the room.

"I haven't finished…" Kunou and Naruto shouted before the door was slid shut.

"What is that all about, nya?" Kuroka asked in confusion.

"Wait…" Ravel muttered as she put her hand to her chin in thought.

An image of Misla Bael flashed before her mind, causing her eyes to widen when she remembered the story of why she became comatose.

"Don't tell me." Ravel said as she looked at Kakashi and then Yasaka. "Naruto is the one who knocked out Misla Bael, and it is tied to what he did at the faction meeting, making those people pass out. What is that ability?"

Koneko and Xenovia's eyes widened as they also remembered meeting Misla and Naruto's story.

"Yeah, Naruto did that." Yasaka sadly replied. "It was an accident though."

"It isn't fair." Ravel said, standing up. "NARUTO DESERVES TO KNOW THIS!"

Yasaka was unphased by the Phenex's outburst.

"Ravel, I know that." Yasaka replied, genuinely feeling the same. "But this is something that Sairaorg and Kuisha decided. I will respect their decision. It is up to them to tell Naruto about what really happened or if he pieces it together."

"Although, it if is the latter, he might as well awaken again." Kakashi stated in sadness. "I don't want to see him awaken again."

Everyone around the table nodded.

"But…" Ravel started to say but sat back down. "If they chose to not tell him, then I will."

That was all she said for the rest of the meal.

Shortly after everyone ate breakfast, Xenovia returned to her room with Ravel, having asked her King if she could finish healing her bruises.

They turned the corner and saw Naruto outside Xenovia's bedroom door, Kuisha and Kunou elsewhere.

He stood with his arms crossed and his tail between his legs as he was deep in thought.

"Naruto?" Xenovia asked, causing the boy to jump slightly, having not noticed them.

"Xenovia, Ravel." He said as he realized who it was. "Jeez, don't scare me like that."

Xenovia and Ravel giggled.

"Sorry, I will try not to." Xenovia said as she looked at Naruto. "You feeling alright? You were upset earlier."

"I'm feeling better now, but…" Naruto thought as he looked at Xenovia's side. "I wanted to… apologize for hitting you."

"Oh…" Xenovia said as she touched the area where her bruises were. "I actually asked Ravel to heal them for me. You want to watch?"

Ravel gave Xenovia a questioning look as Naruto nodded.

"Sure, if that is okay with Ravel." Naruto said as he walked up to her. "And I want to apologize to you too, Ravel. I mean, you did see me at… one of my worst moments."

Ravel nodded.

"Yeah, you can come in, but after I am finished healing Xenovia, we are talking about how you are going to make it up to us." Ravel said as she put her hand on her hip and gently tapped her finger against Naruto's chest. "You won't get off the hook that easily, buster."

"Yeah, I agree." Xenovia stated.

"Oh, alright." Naruto said in defeat as he deflated a bit.

Xenovia opened her door and entered as Ravel pulled Naruto in.

Naruto sat in a chair as Xenovia sat on the edge of her bed while Ravel shut the door.

"Alright, let's get this healing started, Xenovia." Ravel said as she activated her Flames of Restoration, which made the purple rings appear around her eyes.

Xenovia nodded and glanced at Naruto, who caught her gaze and saw the smirk she had as she undid her kimono and pull the shoulders off, keeping her legs covered, but exposing her upper torso.

Unlike most women, Xenovia actually wore her underwear and bra under her kimono, thus she wasn't fully exposed.

She wore a light purple, front clip bra with a white lace flower pattern.

On her left side, touching the bottom of her bra side strap to the middle was a massive, deep purple bruise, showing how hard Naruto had elbowed her.

Naruto had steam blow out of his ears as his face flushed red.

Ravel's hand was encased in her blue flames as she put one hand on Xenovia's shoulder and her right hand gently pressing against the bruised flesh, making Xenovia wince.

Xenovia felt a flood of warmth spreading across the injured area of her body and soon, within a hand full of minutes of the cool/warm flames on her side, the bruise was gone.

"Alright, that seems about it." Ravel said as she deactivated her healing power, losing the purple rings. "Now, for you, Naruto~"

Naruto wasn't even really paying attention as his eyes were glued to the soft, creamy flesh of Xenovia.

He was aroused and was trying his damnedest to not act on these intense sensations.

Xenovia smirked as she knew she had him hooked on the thought of her.

"Naruto, Naruto are you listening?" Ravel said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him blink.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I am saying that for punishment, you have to take me out." Ravel said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I want the same. I want to go out with you. But I have a better reason why." Xenovia said seductively as she pulled the sleeves of her kimono up her arms, but leaving her bra clad breasts exposed, which made Naruto blush more. "If you fight and survive, on our date…" Xenovia put her ring finger in her mouth slightly, here eyes partially closing sexually as she leaned on the bed and exposed some of her leg. "We can have sex."

Naruto nearly lost it as Ravel stepped between Naruto and Xenovia.

"Not fair!" Ravel said loudly, blushing as she saw Xenovia's more mature body.

"Why isn't it fair? I am next on the list, remember?" Xenovia pointed out.

Ravel's eyes narrowed as she remembered that.

'Damn it, she is right…' Ravel thought as she frowned.

"Okay, so are we done talking about punishment?" Naruto asked as he nervously fidgeted.

He was super horny.

"Yeah, so after this math tomorrow, we are going out, my precious fox." Xenovia teased as she lay on the bed, exposing her purple panties through the gap between her legs and the kimono slipping apart.

Naruto used Shave and sped out of the room.

"SORRY I HAVE TO DECIDE WHO I WANT AS A TEAMMATE, BYE!"

This echoed through out the compound as Naruto actually fled from the building completely.

"I think I over did it." Xenovia said as she fixed her kimono. "Maybe a little bit."

Ravel shook with rage before she punched Xenovia in the head, only to feel her hand swell in pain as Xenovia looked around in confusion.

'Did something hit me?' She thought as she didn't see Ravel leave in a huff.

'Stupid big breasted jerk.' Ravel thought as she walked through the hall way.

**Meanwhile, Vatican…**

Michael walked through the halls of the sacred ground.

He was a man on a small mission as he looked for two specific people.

"Ah, there you are, Griselda, Kuma." Michael said as he saw Griselda with Kuma, who was now fully healed and back in top shape.

"Lord Michael." The two said as they bowed in respect.

"How are you two doing? No aches, or pains?" Michael asked in genuine concern.

"I am perfectly capable, Lord Michael." Kuma said with a smile, which he showed to his comrades.

"I sustained no major injuries, so I am fine as well, Lord Michael." Griselda replied respectfully.

"Good, because I have a question for the both of you." Michael said as he held out an envelope with the emblem of the UoM.

**Meanwhile, Kyoto…**

Kuisha was at Jiraiya's grave, under the blooming cherry blossom tree.

She had a bottle of sake and a sake cup, which she filled and put it on top of the stone that had Jiraiya's name.

"Hm, I could use your wisdom right now, Jiraiya." Kuisha said out loud as she thought about the old toad.

When she first met Jiraiya, he was a massive pervert over her, Coriana, and Misteeta.

Which, obviously, pissed them all off and they tried to kill the toad more times than she could remember.

However, the bond between Jiraiya and Naruto was well worth it.

Kuisha smiled before she offered a small prayer for Jiraiya, leaving the cup and sake bottle there as she walked away.

"Kuisha!"

Said Queen looked up and saw Naruto wheezing as he approached her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked as she saw how tired he was. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just needed to run." He said quickly.

Kuisha sighed.

"Have you found someone to be your teammate?" Kuisha asked, her mother side kicking in.

"Yeah, I have someone in mind. But I want to do something before I do that." Naruto said as he collapsed to his ass, his legs numb from using Shave too much.

"Oh, who is it?" Kuisha asked as she sat down.

**Meanwhile, Underworld…**

Sirzechs sighed as he leaned into his chair.

He and Serafall had received calls from Rias and Sona, explaining what is going on.

"This is such a pain in the damn ass." Sirzechs groaned like a child. "Why did the UoM have to get involved?"

"I know, but we did agree that anything with Naruto would be handled by the Yokai first." Serafall reminded Sirzechs, cursing him, Ajuka, Falbium, and herself for letting that clause sneak in. "But at least we know. So, you want to go? I mean, Naruto is a devil, so we should look after him. Shouldn't we?"

"I don't know." Sirzechs said unsurely. "It would be easier if this was with the Yokai faction or within our own faction, but we have no power over the UoM."

"So, no go?" Serafall pouted.

Before Sirzechs could answer, there was a knock at the office door.

"Come in." Sirzechs answered, knowing it was Grayfia with the morning tea.

Sure enough, Grayfia entered with a cart full of small tea snacks and a fresh pot of tea and a pair of cups.

However, beside Grayfia, was Vergo, who had a chunk of celery on his cheek.

"Vergo, you got a little something…" Serafall said as she tapped her own cheek.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice." Vergo said in embarrassment as he plucked the celery stick from his cheek and ate it.

"Meh, don't worry, you have always been a messy eater." Serafall said as she leaned into her comfy chair.

"Anyway, I have a letter, addressed to you." Vergo said as he collected himself and handed Serafall a letter.

Serafall swiped it from his hand and opened it.

"Oh, I'll be damned…. Again." Serafall said, making a small pun.

"What?" Sirzechs asked as he accepted his tea from his wife.

"Looks like the UoM wants us to be at the fight." Serafall said as she pulled out four tickets.

**Skip, Evening…**

Vergo walked down the streets of the Sitri territory.

He walked slowly, yet causally as he walked through the commoner's quarters.

He waved to many of the citizens who recognized him, since he made it a point to take strolls during the evening every day.

Vergo turned into an alley, and entered a door that was covered by magic to blend into the stone wall.

"Took you long enough, Vergo."

"Hey, I had to make sure no one was following me, Doffy." Vergo said to his friend as they hugged after so long.

"So, you got the report?" Doflamingo asked, his usual smile gone and replaced with a strict business look.

Vergo pulled out a small, very small capsule.

"That is all the information I could get in the last three months." He said as he handed it to Doflamingo. "I made sure to organize it and remove any unnecessary details."

"Thanks, Vergo. You really do stick your neck out for us." Doflamingo said as he pulled out his out capsule. "Here is my end of the deal."

Vergo nodded and pocketed the capsule.

"If that is all, I must get back to my…" Vergo said before he saw Doflamingo hold out a letter.

Vergo took the letter, no questions asked.

"I'll make sure she gets this." Vergo stated before he turned and left the building.

Doflamingo waited until dark to leave.

**Meanwhile, in Kyoto…**

Irina was irritated.

"Please, let me use it, Irina?" Naruto begged, like he had been for the past four hours, clinging to her leg. "PLEASE~"

A tick mark formed on her head.

"OKAY FINE!" Irina yelled, making Naruto let go of her leg and hug her waist.

"Thank you~" he said chipperly, as if none of the earlier events happened that day.

"Talk to me after I shower, okay." Irina replied as she hugged him back before she returned to her meal.

"Naruto, have you chosen who you wanted for tomorrow?" Kuisha asked, having stayed all day, and planned on staying the night.

"Yep, I know who I want to fight by my side tomorrow." Naruto said as he sat down. "Someone who knows my moves inside and out.

Naruto looked at the person, looked to their right and their left before pointing to themselves.

**Next day, UoM's Private Island Battle Arena Island: Punk Hazard…**

"GOOD MORNING MONSTERS OF ALL FORMS AND AGES!" an announcer called out as the stadium was being filled. "Welcome to the Battle Island: Punk Hazard. Were blood makes sports and the sports are bloody."

The attendees were all monsters from the various monster factions that made up the Union of Monsters.

Amongst them were Iva and Inazuma, who snuck in thanks to Inazuma's powers.

'I am praying for you, Naru-boy.' Iva thought as his hands were clenched in prayer. 'Because I would never be able to face Kushina when I see her in the afterlife if I let you die young.'

As this happened, Sairaorg and his peerage were all there watching from a VIP room, which obviously had many luxuries which the Bael peerage put to good use.

They were all worried, and were trying to calm their nerves.

This was the baby brother of the Peerage fighting for his life.

How could they not be worried?

The Phenex Peerage, however, was also in a VIP room, and all of them that were there, including Irina and Koneko, were praying for Naruto and his teammates safety.

Pushing through the headaches… except Irina and Xenovia who didn't have their heads hurt due to Michael giving them and Asia permission to pray.

Meanwhile, Serafall, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Vergo also attended this venue.

They were seated amongst a few of the High Council members of the UoM, including Pele and Yasaka.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Yasaka said as she hugged Serafall and Sirzechs, who reciprocated the hug.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Serafall said chipperly.

No one knowing she planned on interrupting the fight if Naruto was going to be seriously hurt.

'I still want him on my show.' Serafall thought deviously as they all waited for the stands to finish filling up.

Unknown to all, hovering above them, was an eyeball the size of a walnut.

It looked directly down at the stadium.

'It hasn't started yet.' Gaara thought from a small boat fifteen miles off the coast.

"Are… are we really doing this?" Matatabi asked nervously as she looked at the Tanuki, who had one eye closed as he concentrated.

Matatabi, while not minding the water, was easily susceptible to motion sickness.

Matatabi hurled over the edge of the boat.

"Yes, Mata." Gaara said as he continued to observe. "It was what the Master wants. Doflamingo has failed, so he entrusted us to do it."

Matatabi knew this already.

"He also said to not engage… (Vomit…" Matatabi wiped her mouth, her eyes swirls. "Not to engage unless the kid is going to die…"

Gaara nodded.

"I didn't forget." He said as he went silent.

"NOW FOR THE EVENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: THE DEATH MATCH BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE OF OUR CHOSING AND NARUTO BAEL AND ONE TEAMMATE OF HIS CHOOSING!" the announcer shouted, getting the now full stadium roaring.

Naruto was a little nervous as he and his teammate waited in a hall that connected to the gladiatorial/coliseum like arena.

Naruto was wearing his Bael uniform, which obviously was a little worn from the two years he had it, and it felt odd wearing it now.

'I guess I still feel uneasy without you, mom.' Naruto thought as he caught himself unconsciously rubbing his hip, expecting to feel the familiar texture of his mom's fur against his hand.

He felt his heart clench at the thought of his mom's pelt, but gently touched his ear on which her earring was.

'But I still have a piece of you with me.' He thought as he steeled his nerves as the door opened.

"Let's go, Lee." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

"Alright." Lee replied as he and Naruto fist bumped as they stepped out.

"INTRODUCING: NARUTO BAEL AND ROCK LEE!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd grew more hyped as the two boys walked to the center of the arena.

The arena was mostly dirt, but around the walls was grass, small trees, and decent sized boulders.

"Lord, that is a lot of people." Lee said as he and Naruto started to do their stretches, deciding to loosen up a bit more. "One would have thought it would have just been the council members watching, not… this. Also, did you get the thing that you begged Irina for?"

"Agreed on the first and yeah, Kakashi-sensei made a holding seal for me." Naruto said as he showed his wrist to Lee, who saw a seal matrix combat taped to Naruto's wrist.

"Alright, hopefully, we won't need to rely on that." Lee said as he looked at the opposite door.

"AND NOW, THEIR OPPONENTS…" the announcer declared as the door opened.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who they were going to be fighting.

"Griselda?" Irina and Xenovia said as the doors opened, revealing said exorcist.

"THE ICE KUPUA KUZAN AND THE EXORCIST OF FEAR GRISELDA!"

Griselda and Kuzan exited the doors, making their way to the boys at the center of the arena.

Lee took notice of Naruto's twitching fingers.

"Naruto, this is a match. We can't have you losing control with this many people." Lee stated as he stood by his comrade with no fear.

"I know… but she…" Naruto replied with grit teeth.

"Don't worry, you aren't alone, Naruto." Lee said confidently as he patted his pouch, which housed his own ace in the hole.

Naruto's instincts weren't quelled as Griselda and Kuzan approached, standing ten feet from the teens.

"Now, the rules of this match are simple." The announcer said through the mic. "This is a team match, meaning that you can't turn on your teammate. Second, you won't be punished if you ACCIDENTLY murder your opponent. If it is on purpose, you will be penalized. Are there any questions?"

"This is cruel." Pele said, chewing on a date. "He is just a boy."

"I know, but the UoM wanted this." Yasaka said sadly as she heard the announcer start the countdown from five.

"Four… Three… Two… ONE, GO!"

'Promotion: Queen!' Naruto thought as he transformed into his hybrid form and charged Griselda using Shave, a mini-Rasengan spinning on his clawed index finger. "FINGER PISTOL: SPIRAL BULLET!"

The Spiral Bullet hit Griselda, shattering her into thousands of ice shards.

'What?' Naruto thought in disbelief, his eyes wide as he saw a shadow behind him.

He turned and saw Griselda, wielding Shibuki with one hand as she channeled her magic through the sword and into the paper bombs.

"Bakuto Jutsu…" Griselda said before she swung Shibuki, controlling the roll that held the tags to unroll a large amount of it to surround Naruto in a circle. "Happa Rokujushi."

"NARUTO!" Lee and all others who cared for him shouted as the tags exploded, engulfing Naruto in simultaneous and multi-directional bomb blasts.

"Don't get distracted, Oni." Kuzan said as he appeared behind Lee, his chest and arms completely made of ice as he went to hug Lee. "Ice Time…"

**Chapter 35, DONE!**

**Well, that is a fucking cliffhanger if I ever wrote one. I know, I'm an evil son of a bitch. **

**I know, the chapter title is misleading, but I did have the Trial by Combat start, you have to admit that. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think? I would like to know, even if you hate it. **


	36. Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA

**_Original Posted On: July 1, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: Yep, Naruto and Lee have to TEST THEIR MIGHT!

Calderoneric758: Okay. (Loads my shotgun) I see you made a TFS Cooler's Revenge quote. I love that movie.

VincenteVanCoco4: Thanks man, but I know I might not live up to your expectations with this fight.

Shin: Good idea. I wouldn't have thought of that.

Fairytail'sstormking: I feel much more confident with this chapter. It is focused and all that on the fight.

Emn93: That is so true, and I feel like more maturity is shown in this chapter. Interesting story on the emoticon. Yeah, Lee gets some time in the spot light.

Dig Sadler: They will tell Naruto at a better time, about what happened to Misla. Yeah so next chapter will be a date between Xenovia and Naruto. Vergo being a spy is going to be shown later on. As for what Naruto was bugging Irina for, you will have to read the chapter. Magellon might make an appearance, it all depends on if I am able to weave him and Impel Down into the story. Gaara is a Tanuki. Thanks, I know last chapter was all over the place.

Guest: I know, the sexy leopard is stalking her pray and will pounce.

Guest: I love the fact you are catching onto things before I even show them. You make a fair point, but you will have to read the chapter for answers.

AxeMan18: Yeah, Irina and Ravel would probably would be embarrassed and red in the face if they were offered to self-cest. Kuroka and Koneko definitely down to clown. For Xenovia…Hm, how can I make it work? Unless Naruto makes a shadow clone and it transforms into Xenovia for this to work.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 36: Going Beyond, PLUS ULTRA**

"Don't get distracted, Oni." Kuzan said as he appeared behind Lee, his chest and arms completely made of ice as he went to hug Lee. "Ice Time…"

Lee felt his body begin to freeze as Kuzan closed in to touch him.

"BASTARD!"

Kuzan was shattered when a massive blade hit him, freeing Lee from the man's attack.

"N-Naruto?" Lee said in confusion as Naruto landed on his feet, still in hybrid form as he held Hiramekarei, which caused a ripple of sound from the audience. "You survived. And you are using that now?"

"Substitution Jutsu." Naruto said as he turned back to Griselda as he gripped Hiramekarei in his hand. "And it is best to use this now, since he can freeze us with a simple touch."

Lee agreed.

"Then should I take Griselda?" Lee asked as they were back to back, Kuzan reforming while Griselda stepped forward, both preparing to attack.

Naruto's eye twitched as his head started to hurt.

It felt like red hot nails were piercing his brain.

"Having a team talk while on the battlefield…" Kuzan said as he reformed. "Highly foolish, werefox."

"I agree." Griselda said as she prepared another attack.

Naruto gripped Hiramekarei tightly as Lee straightened out his stance.

'Naruto, what should we do?' Lee thought as he thought about his own Ace in the Hole. 'No, I need to save that.'

"Lee." Naruto muttered under his breath, which the Oni heard. "Take Griselda. I'll deal with the ice guy."

Lee nodded and in unison, the teens turned, facing the opposite opponents.

Lee grabbed his nunchuks and used it to bat Shibuki to the side while he threw a kick at Griselda's head, surprising the exorcist as she took the kick full force to the head and spun off of her feet straight into the wall.

Naruto used Shave to get around Kuzan, pouring chakra into Hiramekarei, just as Irina instructed on how to use it.

"Hiramekarei, release." Naruto whispered as his chakra was unleashed upon the sword as he got behind Kuzan, who didn't move.

Naruto's orange chakra bubbled from the holes in Hiramekarei, and took the form of a long blade.

Kuzan closed his eyes.

_Naruto let out a war cry as he swung the sword from the right._

Naruto let out a war cry as he swung his sword from the right.

Kuzan summoned a thick wall of ice, stopping the chakra, which Naruto recalled into the blade.

_Naruto ran to the left and swung at the exposed side of Kuzan, but feinted and reappeared behind Kuzan to stab him. _

Naruto ran to the left and swung at the exposed side of Kuzan, but feinted and reappeared behind Kuzan to stab him.

Kuzan turned and crossed his arms as ice formed from the air in the form of spears.

"Ice Block: Partisan." Kuzan said as he blocked Naruto's stab, and impaled the werefox with his spears.

Naruto was able to stop them with Iron Body, keeping them from going further than the two centimeters they were able to.

'Shit, this guy…' Naruto thought as he was looking at the Kupua. 'He is a monster.'

Lee, meanwhile, watched Griselda get up, giving her the time to do so as he was an honorable fighter.

"You are an oni, correct?" Griselda asked as she finally was able to stand.

"Yes I am." Lee answered as he prepared for the next strike. "I'm Rock Lee, Knight in service to Ravel Phenex."

"I am Griselda Quarta, exorcist." Griselda replied out of courtesy. "And since you are an Oni, I won't hold back."

With that, Griselda reached into her pouch, and pulled out a Holy Water grenade.

"Catch." Griselda said as she pulled the pin and threw it at Lee, who bashed the canister away, breaking it and its holy mist spreading and hitting Lee.

Lee felt intense pain as the water made contact with his flesh and doused his clothing.

'I never thought that the devil's innate weakness to holy items would be this bad.' Lee thought as his body spasmed a bit.

Lee forced himself to move when he saw Griselda pull out a holy bullet gun, which she fired one shot.

"I am not really into guns, always preferred swords." Griselda admitted as she watched Lee dodge her next two shots. "But since I am trained in all weapons available, I can make an exception for you and Naruto."

Lee gasped, his muscles tightening, causing him to become immobile.

'No.' he thought as he grunted. 'I have no choice but to use the Gates.'

Griselda quirked an eyebrow when Lee activated the first two Gates.

"Now I can see why the Oni were feared throughout Japan." Griselda said in slight amusement when she saw Lee stand up, his skin red and his oni horn now slightly bigger.

His chakra flared within his body.

Lee put his nunchucks away, and unwrapped his arm bandages.

As this happened, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kuzan attempt to grab him, and jumped back.

"Come on kid, you want to live, don't you?" Kuzan asked lazily. "You aren't even aware of what you can do."

Naruto was confused as he ripped the spears out of his body.

He shook his head of this and used Moonwalk to get an aerial advantage.

"RELEASE!" Naruto shouted, his chakra once more taking the form of a long sword as he held the sword above his head.

_Kuzan side stepped the blade, with a quick spin step to get closer to Naruto as he was landing, created a thin jagged Ice Saber._

'What?' Naruto thought as he hesitated, which he noticed and barely had time to get the landing correct, thus he plummeted into the ground, the chakra within Hiramekarei vanishing, causing Naruto to lose a decent chunk of his chakra.

'Did he…' Kuzan thought, having seen Naruto's attack with his Observation. 'He must have since he decided not to go through with that attack.'

Kuzan took his eyes off of Naruto and turned to Griselda and Lee, who was keeping up with the powered-up Oni with relative ease, both equal in speed.

However, Griselda wasn't using Shibuki's explosive capabilities, only using its application as a sword while she swung it around and taking shots with her firearm.

"This is interesting." Griselda said as she threw the unloaded gun away and gripped Shibuki with both hands. "Can you go further?"

"If that is what you want." Lee said as he activated the third gate.

Lee's power, speed, and endurance spiked again. However, he underwent a physical change.

His horn was now two inches in length on his forehead. His muscles were now twice as thick and more defined as his jaw became more-square like as his hand two protruding fangs from his lower jaw.

'He is looking more like an oni of Japanese folklore.' Kuzan thought as Naruto got up.

Lee took off and struck Griselda in the chest with a palm strike.

Griselda gasped as the air in her gut was pushed out of her, and she was launched into the air, her grip on Shibuki not lessening at all as Lee appeared next to her, his arm bandages unraveling and wrapping around her.

He grabbed her, flipped the two of them upside down as they began to pick up speed.

"REVERSE LOTUS!" Lee shouted as they spun, picking up more speed.

They hit the ground.

The point of impact cracked the ground.

However, the unnatural thing was that there was an explosion, which Naruto heard and looked at as he saw Lee and Griselda land in opposite directions.

'Impossible, the Reverse Lotus should have defeated her, she is human.' Naruto thought in disbelief as Lee shakily stood up, still using the Gates.

'How…' Lee thought weakly, his body now feeling more pain and soreness. Not just from the attack, but the strain of using the Gates.

"Good thing I was able to regain enough mental thought to disrupt your attack." Griselda said as she stood up, her nun outfit partially destroyed and burned. "I used Shibuki's explosive tags at the last moment to break free and it injured us both.

Her arm and torso were singed and burned, with blood slowly oozing out of them.

She still had use of both of her arms, and swung Shibuki, causing its tag paper to shoot out and ensnare Lee's leg.

_The tags filled with Griselda's chakra started to glow, and in an instant, Lee's leg was blown off while the other was heavily damaged from the point-blank explosion._

Naruto gasped and used Shake to get in close, grabbing the paper as Griselda's magic started to flow through it to detonate the part holding Lee.

Naruto tore it apart, causing the part he was holding to start to glow.

There was an intense light as it exploded.

**Meanwhile…**

Draegoon sat alone as he watched the match.

He sat atop the roof of the wall that made the arena.

'Come on, Naruto.' He thought with worry. 'You can do this. Don't let what history told me happen today.'

**Outside the arena…**

"No, Gaara…" Matatabi told the tanuki as she kept him from leaving the boat.

"Can't you feel that he is going to die?" Gaara said aggressively as he started to summon sand from his gourd.

"Can't YOU feel that he isn't dead?" Matatabi asked back, before violently puking.

**Arena…**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto screamed as he flailed on the ground.

"AND A BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF BLOOD, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer, a female cat demon named Koto, said, pumping the crowd up.

Blood splattered everywhere as he gripped his stump of an elbow and scorched body. His clothing had been burned and parts of his body were burned.

Kuzan and Griselda were unfazed as the crowd cheered them on at the display of gore.

"How did you live?" Lee asked as he tore off his bandages and quickly tied it around the bleeding stump, which Naruto didn't make easy as he wouldn't stay still.

"That's easy." Griselda said as a halo appeared above her head. "My position as Gabriel's Queen in the Brave Saint system grants me greater endurance, magic, strength, and speed."

Lee, Xenovia, Irina, and the rest of the crowd were shocked when hearing this.

'The angels now have a system like the Evil Piece system?' Lee thought as Naruto started to quiet down as he stopped bleeding.

"You bitch…" Naruto gasped as he grabbed the nearby Hiramekarei with his left hand.

"All bark, and no bite." Kuzan said as he appeared next to Lee and kicked him aside, making him skid across the ground, closing the three gates he was using, causing him to return to normal.

"LEE!" Naruto shouted as he started to stand before getting partially frozen.

"You alright, Griselda?" Kuzan asked as he walked away from Naruto, the right side of his body reverting from ice to flesh as he walked away from the struggling Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised that Naruto has such a strong friend." Griselda said in actual happiness as she looked at Lee while he stood up, offering him the same courtesy that he gave her a while ago.

'They… they are playing with us…' Naruto thought as he glared angrily at the two as he dropped Hiramekarei.

Kuzan turned and saw Naruto summon two clones.

With his left hand, Naruto helped spin the Rasenshuriken.

"WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!" one of the clones shouted as he took the completed jutsu and threw it at ten feet away from the Kupua and Angel.

Kuzan's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen, as he turned his body to ice while he pushed Griselda a good fair distance from him as the jutsu hit him head on.

A dome of wind whipped to life as the Rasenshuriken detonated, enveloping Kuzan as he was bombarded by countless microscopic blades of wind.

The jutsu endured for a good twenty seconds before dying down, Naruto gasping as he dispelled his clones, feeling the drop in chakra again while Lee and Griselda got up.

The crowd was silent.

'Finally, I hit my target.' Naruto thought as his body started to feel the chill, since he was still frozen in place.

'He did it.' Lee thought as he walked towards Naruto, keeping his eyes on the spot where Kuzan had been standing.

"Naruto, that was amazing." Lee said as he reached his teammate.

"Thanks, but can you help me out here?" Naruto begged slightly, his teeth starting to chatter.

"Oh, yeah, give me…"

The ice encasing Naruto cracked and a long arm shot out, spooking Lee to making him jump away.

"Whew, that was a close one, kid." Kuzan said as his body reformed from the existing ice. "If I hadn't predicted that attack and turned into ice, I would have died."

Naruto dropped to the ground as Kuzan stood up.

Kuzan taps the ground with his foot, and again, Naruto was frozen in place, his head exposed to let him breath.

"I guess this is all you had, I mean, you have the ability to use Armament, and you can't even use it." Kuzan said sadly as he made another ice saber. "I guess this match will end with a beheading."

Kuzan's empty hand spung up and grabbed Lee's foot, having tried to use Dynamic Entry.

"Chill out over there." Kuzan said as he froze Lee's foot and threw him aside.

'No…' Lee thought as he hit the ground, using his hands as a spring board to keep his foot from shattering.

Kuzan raised his sword while Griselda move to his side, raising Shibuki in tandem with Kuzan.

They started to swing down.

Without thinking, Lee grabbed his medicine ball.

'Rumble…' He thought as he tossed it in his mouth and crushed it with his teeth.

He re-activated the three Gates, transforming again, breaking the ice from his foot. However, he tripped and slid across the ground.

'What?' Griselda thought, stopping her attack.

"Hey!" Lee shouted as he sloppily got up, swaying like a drunk. "WHO TRIPPPED ME!"

'Great, a light weight oni.' Kuzan thought as he threw the ice saber away and his left arm became ice. "Ice Block…"

A massive pulse of power shot through Kuzan's arm, causing the ice shoot out and took the form of a massive pheasant.

"PHEASANT BEAK!" Kuzan shouted, intending this to be the final strike against Lee.

The Pheasant moved as it flapped its wings, like a living bird.

"SHUDDUP!" Lee shouted as he drunkenly kicked the pheasant's beak, shattering it.

Kuzan was visibly shocked.

'How could he… this kid is an amateur. So how could he break my Ice with such ease?' Kuzan questioned mentally.

"A specific family of Japanese Oni have the ability to gain power from being drunk." Griselda informed Kuzan, alleviating some of his confusion. "They convert alcohol, or something similar to it, into power. Seems like Lee is a descendent of that family."

'An oni family that turns alcohol into power…' Kuzan thought as he watched Lee fall asleep. "Well, I never thought a descendent of Kaido would ever be my opponent."

Lee's snot bubble popped.

"YOU ARE LOUD!" he shouted as he lashed out against the two, sloppily hitting Griselda, breaking her elbow, while he kicked Kuzan, cracking his Armored body. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT A KAIDO, SO LET ME SLEEP!"

He slipped through Griselda's sword swing, grabbing her arm before he threw her over his shoulder.

"Ice Block: Ice Time Capsule!" Kuzan declared as he thrust his palm forward, sending an intensely cold breeze of air at Lee, intending to freeze him with this long-ranged version of Ice Time as it froze the ground as it moved towards Lee.

Lee went to run towards Kuzan, but tripped and rolled out of the way.

He hit the frozen Naruto, stopping his movement and his usage of the gates, again.

"Lee…" Naruto said in worry as Lee fell back asleep before he sneezed.

"Oh, my head." Lee thought as he roused from his sleep, his hands rubbing his head. "Man, it's so bright."

"LEE!"

Lee drowsily looked towards Naruto before he remembered everything and jumped to his feet to face Griselda and Kuzan.

The crowd cheered, having witnessed Lee's best.

"It seems you ran out of alcohol then, Oni." Griselda said as she smiled. "You are good, but with no experience, you burned your supply out."

"Alcohol?" Lee asked in total confusion. 'What alcohol?'

"Enough of that." Griselda said as she ran towards Lee, getting in close enough to break Lee's footing, and the wrapped him up in the paper bomb tags.

Naruto watched as Lee was bombarded by the explosions, causing him to hit the ground, dozens of indentions in his body from the chunks of his flesh being blown off.

"LEE!" Naruto shouted, unable to move from his icy prison as he watched his friend gasp for air and then in pain.

Kuzan felt Naruto start pulling nature energy into his body as black rings started to form around Naruto's red eyes.

'I want to end this now, but I have my orders.' Kuzan thought.

_Flashback…_

_"Kuzan, you are to push the boy to his emotional limits." One of the Elders on the Union of Monsters told the Kupua._

_"May I ask why?" Kuzan asked in a somewhat lazy tone._

_"What Draegoon said is true. The boy has tremendous potential, meaning it would be a shame to kill him." Another Elder said. "Like the rules dictate, as demanded by Draegoon, if he awakens then he shall die, but if he shows restraint, he can live."_

_"So, this fight is one of restraint?" Kuzan asked, his full attention on this conversation. "Then why go to this extreme?"_

_ The elders were silent as they looked at each other._

_"It's because of his grandfather's exploits in his usage of awakening, isn't it?" Kuzan asked, his eyes narrowing._

_"It doesn't matter." An elder said as they ignored Kuzan's question. "Do as you are asked, push Naruto Bael to his emotional limits by any means necessary."_

_End Flashback…_

'Kid,' Kuzan thought as he started to enact his plan. 'Please forgive me.'

He used ice to push Naruto into a standing up position, having Naruto facing Kuzan and Griselda.

Naruto watched as a spire of ice appear before him and he fell silent when he saw what it did.

The ice morphed and took a female form.

The crowd fell silent as well.

"No…" Xenovia said when she saw who the ice became.

Kushina, well, an ice sculpture version of the five tailed werefox stood before Naruto.

"My god, it's Kushina, second in command of the disbanded revolutionary army, but why?" Koto asked in confusion as every yokai old enough realized who the statue was representing.

"Does this person remind you of someone?" Kuzan asked Naruto.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled in anger.

"Hm, scathing." Kuzan said as he formed more ice, however this ice became a white ice variant of Durandal.

Griselda was unsure of why Kuzan was doing this as he took the sword and offered it to her.

"You want to destroy this sculpture." Kuzan asked, dread and disappointment in his tone.

Griselda had a moment of hesitation.

She took the ice Durandal in her hand, and with one fell swoop, cut down the sculpture in the same place and way she cut Kushina all those years ago, destroying both the sculpture and the sword.

Naruto watched in reduced horror as he watched the ice image of Kushina get destroyed.

"AND ITS SHATTERED!" Koto shouted, causing the crowd to grow silent.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he was silent while his head started to hurt more.

The ice holding him started to thaw as Naruto expelled chakra.

'Now, we test your restraint.' Kuzan thought as Naruto stayed in hybrid form as he fell to the ground.

He looked up at Griselda and Kuzan, full black rings around his eyes.

His teeth all sharp fangs as he growled.

Naruto roared as he lunged forward towards Hiramekarei and grabbed it with his left hand before he pushed nearly all of his chakra into it.

Unable to store it, Hiramekarei expelled the chakra it held to keep itself from breaking.

However, the more chakra Naruto put in Hiramekarei, the more his headache lessened.

Naruto gasped as he held the sword.

'Lee…' He thought as he saw his teammate bleeding and unconscious twenty feet away.

'Interesting.' Kuzan thought as he felt stability within Naruto. 'But what will you do with this new situation? Especially with the little chakra you have left inside your body?'

Naruto gripped Hiramekarei and Shaved over to Kuzan.

Kuzan sighed.

_Naruto ran into the taller man, swinging his half of Hiramekarei against Kuzan's stomach._

Kuzan started to form ice before Naruto got close.

'Sorry kid, but you lose.' Kuzan thought before he gasped in pain, blood spurting from his mouth.

He turned his head and saw a shadow clone with half of Hiramekarei, filled with half of the senjutsu chakra Naruto had stored in it earlier, dealing more damage to Kuzan.

'I see…' Kuzan thought, losing concentration on his ice as Naruto ran into the taller man, swinging his half against Hiramekarei against Kuzan's stomach.

With both halves of Hiramekarei being used, Kuzan was hit with the full force of the senjutsu chakra Naruto had on both sides, dealing damage to him even though he was becoming ice.

'He subconsciously used true Armament…' Kuzan thought as he collapsed to the ground.

The crowd went wild when this happened.

The shadow clone popped, dropping its half of Hiramekarei as Naruto backed up, swaying as his head spun.

Griselda was prepared to defend herself for when Naruto attacked her.

Naruto nearly collapsed as he knelt down, Hiramekarei merging back together.

"Griselda…" Naruto sputtered as he remembered Kushina and Lee. "GRISELDA!"

Once again, Hiramekarei burst with chakra, this time taking the form of an axe.

Griselda was confused but met Naruto's attack with one of her own.

Hiramekarei and Shibuki clashed, an explosion going off at this clash thanks to Shibuki.

Naruto's eyes stung from the smoke, but this fueled his rage as he clumsily swung Hiramekarei in predictable ways as he tried to kill Griselda.

Griselda slammed Shibuki into the ground, destroying it with another explosion, picking up a massive dust cloud.

Upon pulling back, Griselda reached into her bag.

_She proceeded to throw a holy water canister, which burst in front of Naruto's face, blinding him. He roared in pain as he collapsed, grasping his face with his only hand, causing more pain._

Naruto saw this and took off, gripping Hiramekarei's handles with his mouth as he formed a Rasengan with the remaining chakra he had in his body.

Breaking through the dust cloud, Griselda was unable to react as Naruto slammed his jutsu into her shoulder, and using his momentum to push her to the ground as the weak sphere did its job.

The crowd was divided.

Many of the older generation cheered at finally seeing Griselda get taken down a peg.

Some were unable to choose what to feel.

The rest were dead silent as they wanted to see what happened next as Naruto took Hiramekarei in his left hand, some chakra returning to him that he had stored in the sword.

He looked down at Griselda, who was hacking up blood, her right shoulder broken and unusable.

He stepped on her stomach, keeping her down as he raised Hiramekarei above his head in his left hand.

"KILL HER!"

"SEND HER TO HELL!"

"FUCKING DO IT!"

Naruto took several haggard and exhausted breaths as he felt his anger build as he remembered the actions he took against Lee and Kushina while sweat started to pour from his pores.

"Griselda…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Hm…" Griselda grunted with a painful smile on her sweaty, dirt covered face. "I don't think dying would be too bad. After all, I am the one who took Kushina away from you."

She closed her eyes, her body becoming completely relaxed as she waited for Naruto to make his action.

Naruto hesitated.

His pulse was in his ears as he started to have a migraine while his breathing quickened to the point that he felt faint.

_"Little Maelstrom," Kushina muttered tiredly, her eyes becoming heavy as her adrenaline ran dry. _

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto screamed as he swung Hiramekarei downward to kill Griselda.

_"Don't hold a grudge…"_

Naruto threw the chakra powered sword away, gasping in fear and weariness as he backed away from Griselda, tripping and hitting the ground, reverting to his human form.

"I fucking hate you…" Naruto gasped out to Griselda as he started crying. "I want to fucking hurt you… but… but…"

He could barely get his words out as he sobbed harder.

Griselda gingerly moved her way over and used her left hand to gently grasp his ears.

Naruto's cries died down as she did this, causing the tired werefox to curl up into Griselda as the paramedics showed up to get Lee, Kuzan, Griselda, and Naruto to the medical bay.

"AND THAT IS THE MATCH!" Koto shouted, her tone loud and slightly disappointed there was a tie.

The crowd cheered louder than Koto before they started to gather their things to leave Punk Hazard.

"Good, nothing happened." Draegoon said as he let out a HUGE sigh of relief. He stood up and smiled at Naruto who was being cradled by Griselda as they were taken away.

This smile dropped when he turned to the ocean.

'Gaara and Matatabi are there. And thankfully they didn't do anything, or else I would have had to get more involved.' Draegoon thought before he vanished through his blue portal.

Said yokai were currently leaving.

'Oh god…' Matatabi thought as she puked again, this time all over her front, not being able to move to puke off the side of the boat.

Gaara was undisturbed as he had the boat move with his sand.

'You are interesting, Master Naruto.' Gaara thought as he thought about the match. 'He is strong, very strong. But there is also that person. That purple dragon.'

He looked back towards Punk Hazard as many people started to file out.

While this happened, Yasaka and Pele stood up.

"Well, this should give those asshole elders enough reason to keep Naruto alive." Yasaka said slightly out of breath.

"I agree, Naruto showed restraint, he didn't awaken, and so he shall live." Pele said as she is the current (Even though temporary) Head of the Union of Monsters.

Yasaka hugged Pele before she departed to return to Kyoto, unless she wanted it to go to hell, she had to return.

**Skip…**

Doflamingo was drinking a beer, having thoroughly enjoyed the fight he watched on the TV.

A recording of Naruto and Lee's match against Kuzan and Griselda.

'Hm, that kid sure has gotten stronger since I saw him last.' Doflamingo thought as he saw the fight end. 'He sure is messed up in the head, lots of demons. I'm not one to judge.'

He looked over at the wall and saw a portrait of his family.

Donquixote Homing, Maria, a young Doflamingo, and his younger brother Rosinante.

Father, Mother, first son, and second son.

Doflamingo shook his head and left his room, carrying his bottle of beer.

"Doffy."

Said person looked up and saw Gaara.

"What is it?" Doflamingo replied as he looked at the fifteen-year-old tanuki.

"Master requested your presence." Gaara replied with no emotion to the older being's tone.

Doflamingo walked to their master's room, knocking on the door when he arrived.

"Come in."

The door opened and Doflamingo entered.

"You called for me, master." Doflamingo asked as he kneeled.

"Yes, I have a job for you, Doffy." The Master said as he relaxed reading a book. "I am aware that everyone in the supernatural world has seen the video of Naruto. I want you and Gaara to retrieve him, however, you have one month to plan this. I am being generous with this as I don't want to kill you over failure."

"Thank you, Master." Doflamingo replied. "With Gaara, we won't fail."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Doflamingo left.

'Hm, Harry Potter is good, now for year too.' The master said as he finished the first book and grabbed the second.

**Next day, Punk Hazard, Evening…**

Naruto sat across from Griselda and Lee as the three of them were being checked over for any further injuries.

Naruto's arm being found and magic was used to regenerate the missing tissue, bone, and muscle before it was reattached.

It was currently in a sling as he was checked over.

"Nothing else seems out of order, just a few more days of rest and you should be fine." Rin said as she patted Naruto on the head.

"Thanks, Rin." Naruto said softly with a sad smile.

Rin smiled back an turned to Lee, who was covered from head to toe in bandages.

He looked like a mummy.

Naruto kept his eyes on Griselda, who was being checked over by a different healer.

He looked away as he laid face down on the bed, trying to not think about anything.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in." Rin called out as she was healing Lee, who was getting nervous as he thought he would have to get shots.

"Hello~" Kuroka said loudly as she slammed the door open, causing Kunou, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, and Koneko to fall through the door.

"Ow, my tails." Kunou whimpered as she felt someone's weight on them, causing her to jump out from under the teenagers and gently run her hands through them. 'Okay they aren't broken.'

She turned her attention towards Naruto and she climbed in his bed and snuggled with him.

"Naruto~" Kunou said as she gently shook him. "Naruto~"

"What?" Naruto replied as turned his head to face Kunou.

"I love you." Kunou said as she hugged him the best that she could with the brightest smile she could muster.

Naruto cracked a smile and reciprocated her hug with his uninjured left arm, while his tail wrapped around Kunou's tails.

"Love you too, Kunou." Naruto replied.

"WHAT!" Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, and Xenovia shouted, making everyone's ears ring from their sensitive hearing.

"Geez, when the hell did you guys get here?" Naruto asked in shock as he covered his ears.

"We have been here since yesterday." Ravel said as she looked at Naruto full of worry.

"Same here." Kuisha said as she entered the room. "Sairaorg and the others wanted to be here, but they said you have enough visitors at once with your girls here."

Naruto looked at Kuisha and carefully removed Kunou from his arms and jumped at Kuisha, who caught him.

He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arm and legs around her.

Kuisha didn't say anything as she sat down in a chair, rubbing his back as he squeezed her.

"It's okay." She reassured him.

Naruto was lulled to sleep by Kuisha's presence and was snoozing silently within a matter of minutes.

"He really has grown up." Griselda said as she shifted, her arm in a sling as well from her shoulder needing a few sessions to heal completely from a Rasengan.

"He has, but he is still quite young." Kuisha replied, slightly on edge near the strongest female exorcist.

"You know…" Xenovia muttered. "Naruto actually was pretty close to Griselda when he first met her."

Kuisha gave Xenovia a questioning look.

"It's true. He grew attached to me and Griselda when we looked after him in Italy for a few days. Before Kushina took him away and…" Xenovia said before she quieted down and glanced at Griselda's scars on her face.

"Oh, these old things." Griselda said as she touched them. "Kushina gave me these during our last fight."

She chuckled as she remembered that day.

"I was doing my job, and in doing so I hurt him so much." Griselda admitted as she looked at the sleeping werefox. "I won't ask forgiveness. I don't deserve that."

"I think you should." Irina said as she poked her fingers. "I mean, it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Griselda took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"You make it sound so easy, Irina." Griselda replied softly as she laid on her bed. "I'll try, once I pluck up the courage to do so."

"Okay, Lee, I say another day and then you will be free of the bandages." Rin said, having been healing the Oni. "Since you guys are here, you could take Naruto home, but Lee has to stay until tomorrow, Ravel."

"That's fine." Ravel said as Lee screamed at her through the bandages to not leave him there, but due to how thick they were, he shouted uncoherent words before the door shut.

The gaggle of devils teleported to Kyoto, where Kuisha entered Naruto's room.

"Okay little man, time for bed." Kuisha said as she tried to get Naruto to let her go.

He wouldn't relent, even in his sleep.

Kuisha sighed and used some magic to change into some pajamas and ran her finger up Naruto's spine, which turned him into his smaller fox form.

Kuisha carefully removed his clothing and the sling before she got in bed and turned off the light, humming slightly before sleep pulled her into its embrace.

**Chapter 36, DONE!**

**Wow, this happened. **

**Naruto and Lee's battle against Kuzan and Griselda took over most of the chapter, which is appropriate in my opinion as it is a big deal. **

**Kuzan's objective to force Naruto into awakening to test his restraint was proven that Naruto could have self-control even when under stress. **

**Okay, so regarding the Eight Gates and Lee… yeah, I reworked it. Basically, Lee's family can drink and restore their power through that way, a special version of senjutsu in a sense. And Lee's body changes when he uses three gates because I wanted him to change a bit to show off his heritage. You could say that he is like Chopper with his additional transformations. **

**Oh, god. Its almost the fourth of July. **

**This year has certainly gone the by fast, and to shit, but mostly fast.**

**Send me reviews, even the ones filled with hate, because I need a laugh.**


	37. Festival of Desires

**_Original Posted On: July 10, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: Oh shit, you know DevilArtemis? I don't know yet, I'll have toOH SHIT ITS CAROL!

Fairytail'sstormking: Thank you man, hopefully this chapter is just as good.

Draegoon: Yeah, PLUS ULTRA! I know, Hiramekarei showed a unique ability that no one knew actually. I say Chopper's Monster Point is Awakening. But it isn't a popular opinion.

Guest: Naruto's dad was a human who died. He is no concern. As for the other two parts, they will be explained later on.

Akuro361: Thank you.

Tottleminerftw: Love Metal Gear.

TheB: I know, Griselda's involvement is quite strange, especially since it is a UoM problem. Plot hole and leave it at that, I guess.

A10riddick: No, Naruto saw a vision of Lee losing his leg, and when he ripped the paper tags, the ones he held in his hand were still connected to Shibuki, thus it detonated and took Naruto's arm.

Dig Saddler: Yep, Lee is Kaido's descendent. I like your opinion on the fight, with everything you said I can tell you put a lot of thought into it. The scene with Naruto standing above Griselda was the part I was hoping turned out great, because think about it. If you had someone take someone you loved away like that, would you kill them or let them live.

LunaAnt: Thank you.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 37: Festival of Desires**

**Kyoto Mountains…**

Lucci turned his phone off after he finished watching the match between his student and his opponents selected by the UoM.

"Naruto really has grown, hasn't he, Hattori?" Lucci asked his companion.

Hattori's head tilted and he cooed before shaking his head.

"I don't agree, he has grown, even if it's a little." Lucci said proudly as he made his way to his small camp, ready to return home the following day.

**Beach…**

Sengoku watched a recording of Naruto and Lee fighting Griselda and Kuzan, slightly amused at the ending.

'Kid has gotten strong, and was starting to see with Observation.' Sengoku thought as he put his phone down and relaxed in his beach chair. 'After my training, he will be an even bigger force to be reckoned with.'

**Vatican…**

Griselda walked through the hall alone, her arm/shoulder completely healed.

"Griselda."

"Kuma." Griselda said with a smile as she hugged her partner. "You feeling better?"

"I am back to one hundred percent." Kuma said as he looked at his palms. "Samehada didn't damage my palms, so my powers won't be affected. However, my torso needed time to recover normally."

"I am happy you are back." Griselda said honestly.

"It's good to be back. But I am worried about you. Everyone knows about the match you had with Naruto." Kuma said worriedly. "You feeling any discomfort?"

"No, those yokai healers really know their stuff." Griselda said as she demonstrated her clean bill of health by rotating her arm without wincing or issue. "Just happy that Naruto didn't need to be put down. I…"

Griselda became forlorn as she looked at the ground with a sad smile.

"I am going to ask for forgiveness when I can." She said.

Kuma patted her head.

"I know you can do it." Kuma said softly.

"Thank you, Kuma." Griselda said as she moved his giant hand off of her head. "I have a report to give, want to join me?"

**Union of Monsters HQ…**

"We, the council shall now vote upon the fate of Naruto Otsutsuki." Pele said to her fellow council members. "We all saw the match, Naruto and Lee vs Kuzan and Griselda. He showed great promise, but did nearly awaken. But through strategy or dumb luck, Naruto was able to negate this by putting that increase of senjutsu into his sword, and stayed in control, even letting the fight end in a draw when he discarded the chance to kill Griselda. Now, all for letting Naruto live…"

Silence as people raised their hands.

"All oppose?"

Hands dropped as the some were raised, but most stayed down as they had conflicted feelings.

"Motion passes, Naruto Otsutsuki shall live." Pele said as she hit the gavel. "Dismissed."

Yasaka, despite seeming calm and collected as she left, was metaphorically jumping for joy and happiness as she made her way out to return home.

'Kunou is going to be so happy.' She thought as she started to vanish.

**Kyoto…**

Naruto hissed as he carefully submerged his arm into the hot spring water.

'It's sort of strange knowing this isn't the exact arm I was born with.' Naruto thought as he eased himself into the water, having already scrubbed and cleaned himself with Kuisha's help a few minutes earlier.

Kuisha, meanwhile, was washing her hair, running her hands across her scalp to spread the suds.

Naruto flexed his fingers, spun his wrist and pretended to play the piano with his right hand.

'It feels the same, so I guess I'll grow into it.' Naruto thought as he sighed. He rested his back against the edge of the spring, eyes closed.

Kuisha grabbed the shower nozzle and rinsed her hair of the soap, finishing her cleaning after two minutes of this before she turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before she entered the spring herself.

"Your hand feeling better, Naruto?" Kuisha asked as she sat next to her son.

"Yeah, just going to take a while before the 'shock' wears off." Naruto replied as he leaned into Kuisha's shoulder.

Kuisha hummed with a smile as she rested her chin against Naruto's head, making one of his ear's fold under her chin.

"Where did you get this?" Kuisha asked as she took notice of his earring.

"It was moms." Naruto replied. "Kuroka was able to find it while I was… rampaging."

Kuisha instantly knew that it was important, but could see Naruto become sad from this.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Naruto didn't fight her on this, accepted her affection and reciprocated.

"I love you, mom." He mumbled.

Kuisha started to tear up a bit.

"I love you too, son." Kuisha replied.

"Oh, sorry are we interrupting, nya?"

Naruto and Kuisha turned their heads and saw Kuroka and Koneko entering the washing area, already undressing as Kuroka smiled cheekily at the duo.

"No, you aren't interrupting anything." Kuisha said in disdain as she glared at Kuroka.

Kuroka smiled brighter as she finished stripping, put her hair down, quickly washed her body and hair before she made her way to the spring completely naked, not bothering to grab a towel.

"And here I thought cats hated water." Kuisha said jokingly as Kuroka rested against the edge of the spring next to Naruto.

Naruto felt Kuroka's naked body press against his, her boob in his face.

"I like baths, nya." Kuroka snipped slightly as she locked eyes with Kuisha. "I just don't like ice cold water."

"Alright, move over." Koneko said, whose cat features were present, as she finished cleaning herself, holding three towels (one for herself and two for Kuroka's body and hair).

Neither Kuroka or Kuisha moved, so Koneko did something better.

She sat bare ass in Naruto's lap, feeling the arousal he was dealing with graze her butt cheeks.

Naruto popped, revealing he was a clone, and they looked over and saw Naruto staring at them on the opposite side of the hot spring.

"Enjoying the view, Naruto, nya?" Kuroka asked sensually, posing slightly to make her boobs appear more above the water, showing off her nipples.

"Enough, Kuroka." Koneko said as she flicked her sister in the neck, causing Kuroka to yelp as she grasped her neck in pain.

"Shirone~" Kuroka whimpered as she looked sadly at her sister, who waded over to Naruto and sat next to him, holding his hand.

Naruto smiled nervously as he gripped Koneko's hand.

'Don't act impulsively, don't act impulsively, don't act impulsively…' Naruto mentally chanted as he looked at Koneko and Kuroka's naked bodies.

He VERY much enjoyed it.

"Naruto, you want to touch, nya?" Kuroka asked as she palmed her boobs, pushing them together in a circular rotating motion.

"Okay, that's enough." Kuisha said as she stood up, glaring at Kuroka, who challenged Kuisha's glare with one of her own.

"And why would I stop, nya? Naruto is my fiancé, so I can do things like this with him." Kuroka stated as she stood up, not caring she was naked.

Koneko didn't bother to cover Naruto's eyes as they got out of the water, it no longer being relaxing.

"Hey, Naruto…" Koneko said as the two of them were drying themselves off. "Have you considered forgiving Griselda?"

Naruto paused in his movements only to start up again after a fragment of a second.

"I don't think I have." Naruto replied as he pulled on his boxers.

"I think you can." Koneko said as she adjusted her panties to be comfortable and went to put her bra on. "I know what you are feeling. Don't forget, not too long ago I hated Kuroka with a fiery passion, now look at us?"

Naruto nodded.

"But that is different." Naruto countered.

"It is, but there is one key similarity you aren't seeing." Koneko replied as she hooked her bra. "We both have made decisions that allow the person who hurt us a chance to be forgiven. You not killing Griselda is proof of this."

Naruto stopped as he grabbed his shirt, standing barefoot with his pants on.

Koneko turned and saw that Naruto wasn't moving and she reached up and made him look at her.

"It doesn't hurt to let her try. If you don't forgive her, that's fine, but you should try to get along, she is a comrade due to the alliance." Koneko said, trying to push Naruto in the correct direction to let this grudge go once and for all.

Naruto, closing his eyes, leaned into Koneko's hand and grasped it in his own as he teared up a bit, biting his lip to keep his composure.

"I…. I'll try…" He stuttered after a minute.

"That is all I want, Naruto." Koneko said as she hugged him. "Now, let's go get some training in, I want to start another segment of Rokushiki while I solo train my mastery of using Shave with Moonwalk."

Naruto wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, it will be a good distraction from everything." Naruto said with a genuine smile. "Koneko… Thank you."

"Anytime, Naruto." Koneko said as she pecked his lips.

*Stare*

Naruto and Koneko turned and saw Xenovia in the door way, hidden mostly by the wall as she looked at them through the partially open door.

She was looking at them with jealousy.

"Xenovia…" Naruto said in confusion.

"Naruto don't forget," Xenovia said when she heard her name, knowing she had been found out. "We are going out since you won the match."

"Actually, it was a draw." Naruto corrected her.

"That means you didn't lose, so get ready, because after I bathe, I am going to get prepared for our date." Xenovia reminded him, Naruto remembering that promise and the promise of sex.

An image of Xenovia naked caressing her body in a seductive way appeared in Naruto's mind, causing him to become red.

This became a reality as Xenovia passed by Naruto and Koneko, stripped naked, and then went into the hot spring, where Kuroka and Kuisha still were.

"Date night with Xenovia, huh?" Koneko teased as she finished dressing.

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"I guess I'll help you get ready." Koneko said as she led Naruto out.

Xenovia cleaned her body and hair before she entered the hot spring.

"Finally, someone sensible, nya." Kuroka said as she removed herself from Kuisha and sat next to Xenovia. "So, did I just hear that you are going on a date tonight with Naruto, nya?"

This was news to Kuisha.

"Have any plans?" Kuisha asked as she sat across the blue haired teen.

"No, not really." Xenovia said as she relaxed. "I thought we could go around Kyoto and just wing it."

"Nope, not good, nya." Kuroka said, making an X with her fingers. "Naruto deserves a fun time, especially with what happened to him yesterday during the fight, nya. So, winging it isn't a good idea."

"Well, there is one thing that I planned." Xenovia admitted. "I bought leopard lingerie, a few sets actually. I have a pair of leopard ears and a tail I want to wear with my kimono or the outfit I plan on wearing."

Kuisha and Kuroka looked at her.

"What?" Xenovia asked, sort of feeling self-conscious.

"I don't mind the fact you want to bang my son, just didn't want to know when you were going to do it. You are a good girl, Xenovia, so don't take advantage of Naruto." Kuisha said as she stood up, ready to get out. "Because I am a lioness when it comes to my son. I'll fuck you up and leave you for the buzzards."

Xenovia nodded her head in a fear she hasn't felt since she trained under Griselda.

"Understood." Xenovia replied as Kuisha left.

"Man, that was intense, nya." Kuroka said as she scooted closer. "So, you got leopard lingerie? When was this, nya?"

"It was a while ago, before all this mess." Xenovia explained as she took a shaky deep breath.

"Okay, show me when we finish, nya." Kuroka said as she reached up and grasped Xenovia's breasts, making the teen blush when she was groped. "Woah, these have a decent balance and shape, nya."

"Kuroka…. STOP!" Xenovia shouted as Kuroka continued to grope her.

"Back on track," Kuroka said as she continued to massage Xenovia's boobs. "You should take Naruto to the festival, nya."

**Meanwhile…**

"FREEDOM!" Lee shouted as he arrived in Kyoto with Kakashi, who had retrieved the oni from the hospital.

"Lee, calm down, its still early." Kakashi said as he read his book, Make Out: Tactics.

"I can't help it, Kakashi-sensei, I have been stuck in that hospital for too long, my YOUTH was wasting away!" Lee stated as he started to pump himself up. "I am going to go work out to make up for the time I was in the hospital."

Lee was gone before Kakashi could even say anything to him.

'Good lord, he has too much energy.' Kakashi thought as he shook his head.

Kakashi walked in silence.

"Oh, Kakashi."

Said Mink looked up and saw Ravel with Irina, both carrying groceries.

"Hey, you two, need some help?" Kakashi asked as he put his book away.

"Yeah, I could use some help." Irina said in slight desperation as she held the heavier bags.

"This is quite a lot of food." Kakashi mentioned.

"Yeah, its to repay Yasaka for all the food we have eaten since all of this stuff happened." Ravel said in embarrassment. "I don't want to seem ungrateful you know."

"It makes sense." Kakashi said as the three of them started to walk, Kakashi's lone eye widening as he caught a whiff of what they had bought. "Is that… steak?"

"Yes, I thought… And you are eating it raw…" Irina said as she watched Kakashi viciously rip the package of steak open and start to eat said meat raw.

"Hm…" Kakashi said as he realized what he was doing. He swallowed what was in his mouth, blushing heavily. "Sorry, that was…"

"No, it's fine. We can go buy more later." Ravel said as she giggled as her Pawn stumbled to stay calm.

"Question." Irina said as she looked around, taking notice that many of the yokai were setting up for a festival. "What is the occasion?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Kakashi asked, recovering from his embarrassment. "It's Revolution Day."

"Revolution Day?" Ravel and Irina asked, Ameyuri and Gilga whimpering in confusion as well.

Kakashi caught himself and recomposed himself.

"Okay, so you remember how Naruto's grandfather was the leader of the Revolutionary Army? Well, this festival celebrates their defeat and disbandment. Because they had attempted to kill all Faction heads at once, their forces were too thin and they were overpowered." Kakashi explained as the trio continued towards Yasaka's compound.

"Does Naruto know this?" Ravel asked, not liking the fact that the yokai had such a reason for celebration, though she could understand why.

"No, he has never participated in the festival at all." Kakashi explained. "Every time he was here, he was either training under Lucci or Jiraiya, so he didn't have time to attend."

Irina and Ravel looked at each other and felt anxiety build slightly in their chests.

"Wait a moment…" Ravel said in dawning horror. "Xenovia is taking Naruto out tonight for a date… so…"

"Okay, calm down, my King." Kakashi said as he patted Ravel's head. "They don't do anything extravagant, like display a figure of Kurama around, it is just a small festival that allows us to have some fun to celebrate the end of the Revolution Army."

"But it is still tied to Kurama, Naruto's grandfather." Irina said with worry.

Kakashi nodded.

'This isn't going anywhere.' He thought.

"Let's just forget this and get these groceries to the compound." Kakashi said as he continued to walk.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Irina said as she looked around, seeing standard Japanese festival stalls get set up. "I know he said it isn't a parading the defeat of the army, but it still feels off to me."

"You aren't alone." Ravel said as she took Irina's hand, squeezing it to give to Irina and to feel safe in return.

**That Evening…**

"So, what do you think?" Koneko asked as she pushed Naruto in front of a mirror.

Koneko wore a pale lavender yukata with a maroon obi. She had a more decorative cat pin in her hair.

Naruto was wearing cargo shorts, strap-on sandals, and a t-shirt.

"I like it." Naruto said as he looked at his image. "Thank you, Koneko."

"You can repay me later." Koneko stated as she kissed Naruto's cheek. "Now, go have some fun, Space Cowboy."

"What?" Naruto said in confusion.

"The Joker by Steve Miller Band." Koneko said as she started to push Naruto out of the room and into the hallway. "Come on, let's go meet Xenovia."

The sun was setting as the two left the compound.

As they walked, they saw lanterns getting lit and the festival stalls opening.

Small yokai children walked besides their parents, some running ahead, and all attending had smiles on their faces.

"There they are." Koneko said as she pointed at the group, who had left earlier than her and Naruto.

Irina wore a royal blue yukata with gold accents with a baby blue obi. She had a floral pin in her hair.

Ravel had her hair up held by long hair pins instead of her usual pig tails. Her yukata was black with orange accents and design. Her bright yellow obi stood out against the darker colors.

Kuroka wore, surprisingly, a white yukata with gold and black accents. Her hair was out of its hoop style, and was in a bun while her bangs framed her face.

Kuisha, who had stuck around for the festival, wore a burnt red yukata with the Bael symbol on it, an orange obi, and her hair was let down.

Yasaka and Kunou wore shrine outfits, which was standard for Kunou and interesting for Yasaka.

Kakashi and Lee wore burnt orange yukatas with the Phenex clan symbol on the chest sides, symbolizing their connection to Ravel as her Pawn and Knight respectively.

Strangely, Xenovia was the only other one, like Naruto, not wearing a kimono.

She wore a blue and white sundress and carried a purse. She was wearing her leopard ears and her false tail was moving seamlessly behind her.

Naruto locked eyes on Xenovia and honestly couldn't take them off of her.

"Beautiful." He said, making her blush.

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia said as she smiled. "Come on, let's go enjoy ourselves."

She took Naruto hand and the two left the group.

"You sure you want to leave them alone?" Ravel asked Kuisha, who was taking a bite out of some cotton candy.

"I trust her, and I trust him." Kuisha responded. "I just don't want to be a grandmother yet."

Ravel spat out the soft drink she was sipping from, right in Kunou's face.

"Hey!" Kunou shouted as she was now covered in soda, spit, and very sticky as it dried.

"WHAT?" Ravel said in shock, eyes wide open as she looked at Kuisha, getting everyone's attention on them.

"What? You don't pay attention don't you." Kuisha said as she pointed into the sky, causing all the devils that weren't yokai to look up.

The full moon.

"Yokai have a special chemical in their brain that is awakened during a full moon, which can kick start a female's heat or make a male horny." Kuisha stated, causing all the human turned devils and Ravel's jaws to dent the ground.

**With Xenovia and Naruto…**

Xenovia was squatting as she tried the Fish Scoop game.

"Damn it…" Xenovia grumbled as her third scooper broke.

Naruto stood behind her, looking at her ass as her dress rode up slightly, dangerously showing a lot of her creamy thighs.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her legs.

"Damn…" Xenovia said again, loudly.

"Here…" Naruto said as he took a scooper and with a practiced flick of his wrist, he scooped a goldfish with ease and tied it off before handing the bag to Xenovia. "Here."

"Thank you, Naruto." Xenovia said as she took the fish, her fingers grazing Naruto's, making him flinch dramatically, gripping his hand as if he had been burned. "You alright?"

"Yeah… fine." He said nervously as he took her hand and moved along. "Look, food."

Naruto used shadow clones to go to every stall.

After a few minutes, Xenovia and Naruto were sitting at a bench.

Taiyaki, Takoyaki, ujikintoki, yakitori, yakisoba, karaage, dango, ikayaki, and soda.

"Okay, isn't this… a bit… much…" Xenovia said as she ate some dango before seeing about half of everything get shoveled into Naruto's mouth. "Never mind."

Naruto chugged his soda, the marble clattering when he set it down before he belched loudly.

"Excuse me." He said embarrassed.

"Naruto, you are acting strange. You feeling alright?" Xenovia asked as she touched his forehead. "You are really warm, and your cheeks are red."

The evening in Kyoto, especially during the summer, was warm.

Xenovia tugged at her dress's collar, her sweat soaked into the fabric.

"Whew, it's getting warmer despite it being late evening." Xenovia said as she tugged the collar up and down, showing some flesh and grabbing Naruto's attention.

"What? You want to feel?" Xenovia asked, straight faced, before cracking a grin when Naruto turned red and shook his head, trying to control his libido by holding his head.

"Just kidding Naruto." Xenovia said teasingly.

"Stupid gyaru." Naruto muttered as he looked away from Xenovia, frowning.

"What did you call me?" Xenovia asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at Naruto with a slight glare.

"I called you a gyaru." Naruto insulted, letting his head go and pointing at Xenovia accusingly. "Spray tanned skin, blond hair, acting like an American whore person!"

"Pipsqueak!" Xenovia shouted back, causing several small families moving away from the screaming teens.

"Blue hair!"

"Neutered Bastard!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I WOULD!"

"PROVE IT!" Naruto shouted before he pulled Xenovia down and started making out with her with a fiery passion as she wrapped her arms around him.

She returned the passion with equal force as he picked her up, and used Shave a few times to get to the restroom.

Unisex single stall bathrooms.

Xenovia felt herself get pressed against the wall as Naruto made out with her, fiercely groped her boob as she ran her hands through his hair while he locked the door with his other hand.

"God, you make me insane…" Naruto said as he pulled off, his eyes lavender, making Xenovia smirk slightly she got this Naruto back.

"Fuck me…" Xenovia demanded as she rubbed the base of Naruto's ears, sending him into his lust more.

Naruto didn't even flinch as he reached down and removed her sundress upward, revealing her underwear.

They were white with light blue accenting lace. Matched with the false leopard tail and ears, Xenovia looked even more beautiful and sexy in Naruto's lust-soaked mind, and it was overwhelmed when Xenovia meowed.

"Nya~" Xenovia said before licking Naruto's nose, lathering it with her saliva.

Naruto dropped Xenovia to the floor, causing pain to ripple through Xenovia's ass.

"Hey… Ooh…" Xenovia said blushing as Naruto undressed himself, harder than diamond as he pounced Xenovia, pulling her left bra cup down to reveal her nipples.

Naruto pressed his face into Xenovia's breasts, positioning himself between Xenovia's legs, pressing his dick against her dampening lower lips.

Xenovia gasped as she smiled a sex filled goofy smile as she got wetter when Naruto sucked on her left nipple.

"Yes, do that, but stick it in!" Xenovia shouted in pure lust as she wrapped her legs around him.

Naruto moved the crotch area of her panties and without hesitating, penetrated and broke through Xenovia's vaginal canal and hymen.

Xenovia screamed in pain as she tensed up.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where are they?" Ravel, with Gilga possessing her shadow thus making her faster, questioned as she ran around the festival, looking for Naruto and Xenovia.

"Ravel, why do you care?" Koneko asked as she ate a candy apple, using Shave to keep up with Ravel while everyone else separated and enjoyed themselves. "Don't you remember that Xenovia has the right to sleep with Naruto?"

"But you are next…"

"I already slept with him." Koneko admitted, making Ravel's eyes bug out.

"Okay, when did this happen?" Ravel demanded as she grabbed her feline friend by the collar of her yukata.

"A few days ago, the night after you found him attempting suicide." Koneko explained as she made Ravel let her go, Gilga ending the possession.

"Oh, I see… WHAT!" Ravel shouted as she smacked Koneko outside the head with a stick, not wanting to hurt herself again.

"I think you should be thanking me, since if I didn't sleep with him, Naruto and Lee would have outright lost that fight, and Naruto would have died." Koneko stated, since the stick didn't hurt her.

Ravel faltered a bit.

"I still don't like it…"

"Because you are the last one that he will sleep with, that's why." Koneko finished.

Ravel glared at Koneko before she took a very deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, you have made your point. I am not happy, but I'll get over it. Let's go play that game." Ravel said as she grabbed Koneko's free hand and let her to the games.

**Elsewhere…**

"You know, I don't think we have had a single conversation together, nya." Kuroka said as she had a taiyaki.

"I don't think we have either." Irina replied as she had a small festival mask on her head, on the side covering her right ear, as she ate some ujikintoki, the cold treat helping her deal with the heat.

"Hm, I wonder why, nya." Kuroka said in honest confusion. "So, what made you fall in love with Naruto and have you two done it yet?"

Irina spat out the shaved ice she had in her mouth, coughing afterward.

"Shit, I'm sorry, nya." Kuroka said in worry as she rubbed Irina's back, helping her finish coughing.

"Why would you ask me that?" Irina asked in embarrassment from how red her cheeks were.

"I just want to know, nya." Kuroka said slightly perversely. "I mean, you, Shirone, Irina, Xenovia, and I am in love with Naruto, nya. So, if we all marry him, that makes us all lovers to each other, and I want to help where I can, nya."

Irina blushed harder at this new information.

"I… I need to sit down." Irina said as she felt lightheaded.

Kuroka helped Irina sit down.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kuroka said as she looked at Irina.

Irina held her ujikintoki close to her face, trying to hide the blush as she averted her gaze from Kuroka.

"Oooh, you have?" Kuroka said with a teasing smirk and playful look in her eye as she leaned into Irina. "How was he, nya?"

Irina didn't answer right away as she tried to think of things to change the subject, but Kuroka's persistent stare broke her down.

"He was amazing." Irina admitted as she remembered her first time. "He was so loving, and considered my feelings above all else and made it about me."

Irina felt tingles of excitement run through her body as she remembered these events.

"Oh, so he was gentle with you, nya?" Kuroka asked before she scoffed, getting Irina to look at her in confusion. "Naruto was in a lustful haze when we had sex, so he was rough, nya."

Kuroka started to drool as her eyes became unfocused while she remembered how Naruto dominated her, which she consented to, and had a mini orgasm right on the bench at these thoughts.

"He was like a sex starved animal, nya." Kuroka said fondly as she cupped her cheek with a smile.

"Sounds amazing…" Irina admitted as she thought of what could happen.

"What does?"

Kuroka and Irina looked up and saw Lee with a bottle of soda.

"Oh, nothing, Lee." Irina said, waving it off as she DIDN'T want to talk about this subject to Lee and covered Kuroka's mouth with her hand to keep her quiet.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, this is your first Japanese festival?" Kakashi asked Kuisha.

"Yeah, it is." Kuisha said as she had trouble walking in the yukata. "This is going to take a while getting used to."

"You'll catch on soon enough." Kakashi laughed as he stayed close to Kuisha to catch her if she tripped.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" Kuisha asked, getting the mink's attention. "Do you think its alright for us to keep the fact that Naruto was the reason why Misla is in a coma from him? I mean, Ravel brings up a good point. It will hurt him more…"

"Kuisha." Kakashi said as he put his hand on the young devil's shoulder. "Kushina… she didn't tell Naruto of her past as a revolutionary. We can never know why, but she had a reason. To protect him, most likely. I see this as the same as your worry. You are protecting him."

"I know that, but what if he finds out and he goes on another rampage, and instead of being given a chance to redeem himself, he is just killed." Kuisha exclaimed, showing worry for Naruto's life.

"Then we will do what we can to prevent that." Kakashi said, sincerely not sure what to say.

Kuisha stayed quiet.

Deep in her thoughts, Kuisha snapped out of it when she realized something.

"Where is Naruto?" Kuisha asked as she hadn't seen him around the stalls at all.

**Bathroom…**

Xenovia's eyes were wide as she felt sparks of pleasure burn through her body while blood leaked from her once virgin pussy.

'Shit, this is nothing like when I touch myself…' Xenovia thought as she pulled Naruto out of her breasts and kissed him, lapping at his tongue with hers, trading saliva with each other as Naruto pulled out a bit and thrust into her, making her loudly moan into his mouth as he picked up his pace.

She groaned in disappointment when he removed himself from her lips, but was shocked when he flipped her onto her hands and knees without pulling out, and continued to thrust into her.

Naruto loved the feeling of her pussy around his dick.

She was warm with a slight unyielding grip to her inner walls.

*SLAP*

"GYAH!" Xenovia screamed when he spanked her ass, pleasure rippling through her body and her nipples became hard.

Naruto spanked her again before he unhooked her bra, which slipped down her arms and onto the floor, which Xenovia pushed to the side as he picked up his thrusting pace.

Xenovia's arms gave out, making her bend at a forty-five-degree angle, increasing the sensations both Naruto and Xenovia felt.

"Cu-Cumming…" Naruto grunted as he thrusted particularly hard, jazzing within Xenovia.

Xenovia screamed as she came around Naruto's dick, causing her to leak a mixture of semen and her fluid as Naruto pulled out.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?"

Naruto and Xenovia tensed.

In their excitement they forgot they were in public.

'Fucking better.' Xenovia thought as she propped herself up again on her hands and knees. "Naruto, summon a clone. I have an idea to make this better and silence me."

Naruto didn't ask questions as he summoned a clone, which was erect like Naruto.

Xenovia crawled across the floor, adding sensual sways of her body, wearing the leopard ears and tail and her panties, which were moved to the side.

"I want you," Xenovia said as she looked at the clone. "To fuck me while I suck off the original."

"No problem." The clone said as he got behind Xenovia and palmed her ass cheeks, making Xenovia hum in anticipation before biting her lip as she smiled when he entered her.

Naruto watched, getting hornier, watched Xenovia open her mouth and lean forward, engulfing his dick with her warm saliva-soaked mouth.

Xenovia's tongue hit his dick, and instantly loved the taste as she felt the clone start to thrust, dictating her speed while she blew Naruto, who moaned as he got harder.

She clumsily slurped him in and out of her mouth, accidently grazing him with her teeth, but it was her first-time giving head, so Naruto didn't mind.

He started thrusting into her mouth, and eventually made Xenovia gag when he hit her throat.

Not that she minded.

Her eyes were heavy lidded as she was partially numb. Her sweaty body only feeling the sensations of the dicks in her moving and the pleasure surging through her.

She increased her suction on Naruto when the clone started to get close.

'Come on…' Xenovia thought as she started getting impatient. 'Come on, cum already!'

She reached around Naruto, gripping the base of his tail. The clone, at that moment, spanked Xenovia as hard as he could, adding some chakra into his hand, and when he made contact with her ass, Xenovia screamed around Naruto's dick as she squeezed the base of his tail with a grip way to tight.

The clone came, filling Xenovia's pussy with more sperm as she orgasmed before popping out of existence while Naruto blew a large load directly into Xenovia's stomach, making Xenovia's eyes widen when she couldn't swallow all of it and pulled off of Naruto, who came all over her face as she threw up what she couldn't ingest into the toilet.

Naruto, sweaty and exhausted, was hornier than ever seeing Xenovia covered in his jizz as she finished puking.

"Oh, fuck that…shit I can't feel my legs…" Xenovia said shakily with a goofy smile on her red face as she leaned against the wall, flushing the toilet to get some of the jizz smell out of the room.

Naruto looked and loomed over her like a predator, ready for more.

"Which position?" Xenovia asked as she propped herself up and scooped the sperm on her up and ate it. 'God this taste is so good, why though?'

She made this a show as she chewed the sperm and then swallowed it with a very pleased look on her face.

Naruto pressed her back against the wall, stuffing her sensitive pussy with his dick again and fucked her against the wall as he sucked on her nipples.

Xenovia gasped and moaned loudly, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she was drowning in pleasure.

However, this increased dramatically when she felt something feathery touch and tickle her butthole.

She looked down and saw that Naruto's tail had been positioned to do this.

"Na-ru-to!" Xenovia screamed, covering her mouth as she screamed as her ahegao face was showing, cumming for the third time that night in the last several minutes.

Naruto came inside her again, her stomach now noticeably bloated, not by much, but definitely bigger than it should be.

"Naru…" Xenovia weakly gasped when she felt him pull out. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Xenovia…" Naruto replied, their sweat covered forms overheated as they were breathing heavily as they separated.

"We have to do this again…" Xenovia said as she slid down the wall, eyes lidded as she felt incredibly tired.

Naruto felt just as tired as he slipped his clothes back on and managed to get Xenovia's dress back on her, grabbing her bra and putting it in her purse before he carefully unlocked the door and looked outside.

The festival was underway and there was no one around.

'Okay, I'll take us to the compound, shower, and then… go to bed.' Naruto thought as he yawned.

He carefully picked Xenovia up and used Shave and Moonwalk to get to the compound, which was pretty much empty.

Naruto entered and made his way to the single showers.

Gently putting Xenovia down, he carefully removed her dress, panties, and his own clothes before putting them in the clothes bin.

Naruto turned on the water and balanced out the heat.

"Thank you, Naruto…" Xenovia whispered as she was put in the tub and the hot water hit her body, causing her to tense and have a mini-orgasm when the water hit her clit.

Naruto slipped in and sighed in relief as the hot water dowsed and rinsed off the sweat and sex smell.

Both were content and nearly fell asleep as they relaxed in the shower.

**Meanwhile…**

"Man, they sure made sake better here since the distilleries aren't destroyed." Draegoon said happily before he chugged more alcohol.

He was alone in a tree as he watched the Revolution Day Festival go on.

"Hm, I remember my first festival." He hummed drunkenly as he leaned against the tree trunk.

He was no bigger than a human child as his mother figure held his hand, keeping him from running away. He remembered the lights, the smells, and the sounds of people having fun and merriment.

His mood turned sad when he remembered the festival.

"I guess I should go home." Draegoon said melancholically. "Or else they will get mad at me for leaving them too long."

Draegoon fell from the tree, vanishing through the portal before he hit the ground.

**Chapter 37, DONE!**

**Trial's of Past Arc: Complete.**

**Yes, YES! I have done it again! **

**I know, another lemon, but why not? A lot of people fantasize about doing it in a public place, and the bathroom is high on that list of places.**

**Anyway, another filler chapter, woopty-doo, who cares, but it is about to get real because there is going to be some funny stuff in the coming arc. **

**Besides my goofiness, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, send a review, I would like a laugh. Serious shit has been going down IRL, and I need some support. **

**Also, for anyone interested, Crowfeast and I are collaborating on a story.**

**It's called Purgatorio of the Forgotten. Go check it out.**


	38. Shine on, you crazy diamond

**_Original Posted On: July 22, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Fairytail'sstormking: Aw, thanks man, the date was fun to write. I originally had Xenovia wearing her Leopard Lingerie, but decided against it. It truly is a way to end an arc. But I feel like this chapter, which is the final chapter for the Trials of Past Arc truly surpasses the ending of the previous chapter.

Calderoneric758: I will think about adding characters, and before you ask: Yes, Click, I know da way, my brother.

Draegoon: Well, the 'portals' aren't really just portals. It will be revealed later on, but I feel like you will like it. As for the collab, I saw your review, and I understand, it isn't for everyone. Just happy you gave it a try.

Tera12: Thank you, I'm happy you like the chapter.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you, I always have fun, and have a funny idea for Ravel's lemon. Won't say what it is, but I think everyone will like it.

A10riddick: Hm, I did allow Xenovia to become pregnant in Ghoul of Gremory, so it is possible for all of them to get pregnant, but it is all in what I want, and to be honest, I don't think I can put Xenovia through losing a child again, so she most likely won't be pregnant.

Dig Saddler: Yes, Ravel is next on the lemon list, and I'm glad you liked everyone's interactions and the lemon itself.

Guest: Soon, man, calm down. Rossweisse will be showing up soon.

Guest: Yeah, only three times, but Naruto's staminal is getting better and his healing factor reproduces his sperm so each shot is big. Yeah, that is true, Kurama and all allied with him would have been considered terrorists.

Shin5: Thank you, and I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, and THANK you for the idea.

Hiu77: Xenovia is my favorite girl from DXD hands down, so of course I make her very sexually open and willing, even if it's considered strange or gross. I loved writing this lemon.

Leo0: I know you will enjoy this chapter.

Sakmon17: Yes, without a doubt. I already have the Lemon all planned out and scandalous, like Xenovia and Naruto's lemon, but worse. MUCH worse. Also, I'll start adding more limes, as this story is sort of lacking them.

Nana: That is so true, and I know you will love this chapter, Nana. Thank you for enjoying the story, it is a marvel that I am able to do so well.

Quine: NarutoXCoriana? Hm. That is interesting, but sort of tricky. If anyone wants something like that, give me a good enough reason and how it happens and I'll consider it.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 38: Shine on, you Crazy Diamond**

Xenovia smiled in her sleep.

She felt so amazing as she lay naked under the sheets of her bed, Naruto snuggling into her naked form, just as naked as she was.

Naruto's tail was wrapped around her waist, adding to the warm feeling she was receiving.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

Xenovia stirred at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Hm… Who is it?" Xenovia slurred as she started to wake up.

"It's Kakashi." Said Mink called through the door. "Breakfast should be done in twenty minutes, so get all your stuff and get dressed, we are leaving Kyoto today."

"Okay…" Xenovia mumbled as she sat up slightly and wiped her eyes.

Kakashi didn't say anything else, signaling to Xenovia that he had left.

"Naruto…" Xenovia muttered as she looked at the sleeping werefox next to her, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto didn't stir, showing how deep he was in his sleep.

Xenovia, now more awake, got an idea, causing her to smirk devilishly.

Pun intended.

Carefully removing his arms from her, Xenovia gently pushed Naruto onto his back and got on top of him.

She leaned down and his face was enveloped between her boobs.

The feeling on the center of her chest sent tingles down Xenovia's spine, and caused her to bite her lip to not moan and wake Naruto up.

She felt her body heat up with the breathes Naruto was taking as he started to breath faster due to lack of oxygen.

After about four minutes, Naruto woke up and tried to gasp for air, but only got the taste of Xenovia's flesh.

Xenovia sat on his hips to let him breath.

"What… the fuck…" Naruto asked slightly angry as he looked at Xenovia as he caught his breath.

"Surprise." Xenovia said weakly with a giggle, causing her breasts to bounce a bit. "Come on, we need to get dressed and get all our stuff, we are leaving today, apparently."

Naruto, partially turned on from her naked form, was surprised.

"We are going home?" He asked with his head tilting, making his ears follow gravity. "But I thought we were waiting for my judgement."

"I don't know." Xenovia shrugged as she got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of green striped panties. "It might have shown up and that is why we are leaving."

"It's possible." Naruto replied as he got up and started dressing.

Naruto watched the Reverse-Striptease Xenovia gave him, thoroughly enjoying it as he dressed quickly to watch.

Xenovia enjoyed the attention and after getting dressed, she gathered the few items she had brought with her.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast." Xenovia said as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

Naruto was dragged out to his room, grabbed the clothing he had been given, and the duo entered the kitchen to see Ravel's peerage, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Kunou, and Yasaka at the table eating.

"Where is Kuisha?" Naruto asked, seeing as his Queen wasn't there.

"She left a while ago to get the train tickets." Kunou stated as she patted the areas to her left and right. "Sit with me, Naruto, Xenovia."

"You two took too long." Koneko stated as she munched on her food. "So, we started without you."

"Gross, talking with your mouth open." Ravel stated in disgust for the Nekoshou's lack of table manners.

Koneko sent a death glare at her friend/harem sister.

"You want to start something, Phenex?" She asked darkly.

Ravel ignored the taunt thrown at her in favor of looking at Yasaka.

"Thank you for accommodating us for so long, Lady Yasaka." Ravel said politely, ignoring the growling from Koneko while Naruto and Xenovia sat down next to Kunou and started eating.

"It was no problem." Yasaka stated with a smile. "Especially since I have some good news."

Everyone looked at Yasaka as she smiled brightly.

"Naruto, due to your control and willingness to spare Griselda, you are pardoned of all charges." Yasaka announced.

"YES!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, smiling so bright he shined.

Kunou smiled as she hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto reciprocated the hug and kissed her cheek, surprising Kunou, making her blush as everyone else congratulated Naruto.

"I couldn't have done it without Lee." Naruto said bashfully as he calmed down a bit and looked at the Oni. "Seriously, my rival, I would have lost immediately if you weren't there by my side."

Lee said nothing as he flashed Naruto a smile and gave him the good guy thumbs up.

"So that is why we are leaving later today?" Kakashi asked, making Kunou go from happy as can be to sad and shocked.

"What?" She asked. "You are leaving?"

"We have to, we have school…" Ravel started to say before her eyes opened. "Oh no… we forgot about school…"

Naruto, Irina, Lee, Koneko, and Xenovia flinched, dropping their chopsticks as they realized what that meant.

Sona was going to be furious when they got home.

Kunou clung to Naruto, a very saddened expression on her face.

They ate breakfast, making small chat and the students partially afraid of Sona.

They finished breakfast and quickly made sure they had everything before heading to the train station, where Kuisha was waiting for them.

"Alright, Kunou." Naruto said as he held Kunou's legs as she was piggy backing on him as everyone got on the train. "I have to leave."

Kunou squeezed Naruto's body before she climbed down, not letting him go as she looked up at him with big watery golden eyes.

"~You had to kill the conversation~." Kunou said rhythmically. "~You always had the upper hand, got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand~."

She took a deep breath.

"~You had to go and ruin all our plans. Packed your bags and you're leaving home." Kunou continued as she looked at Naruto, a shaky smile forming on her face. "~Got a one-way ticket and your all set to go~."

Kunou wiped her eyes.

"~But we have one more day together, so~" Kunou said taking a pause.

Naruto surprised her when he knelt down and picked her up, holding her in his arms like a child, making her hold his shoulder. Which was funny because they were roughly the same height.

"~Love me like there's no tomorrow~." Kunou and Naruto said together, Naruto smiling as he looked her in the eye. "~Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it. This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over. But today just love me like there's no tomorrow~."

They giggled a bit as they touched their foreheads together.

"I'll be back when I can, okay?" Naruto asked softly.

Kunou nodded as she hugged him again.

"Naruto, hurry up the train is about to leave." Kuisha said through the window, awing a bit at the cute scene before her.

"I love you, Naruto." Kunou said as she was let go.

"I love you too, Kunou." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek again and boarded the train.

"He has kissed you twice today." Yasaka said to her shocked daughter with a shit eating grin.

Leader of Kyoto Yasaka is, but kitsune she be.

Kunou blushed and meekly waved goodbye as Naruto waved to the mother and daughter duo.

Naruto smiled as he watched Yasaka and Kunou shrink and then vanish from his line of vision.

"Naruto, guess what." Irina said as he closed the window. "Ravel said I could move in with you guys when we return to Kuoh."

Naruto's eyes widened further with happiness as he hugged Irina.

"That's awesome, now we can see each other every day." He said happily.

"You seem to be in a happy mood." Kakashi said to Naruto, who turned to look at his teacher.

"I am allowed to live, what's not to be happy about?" Naruto asked as he removed himself from Irina and sat in Kuroka's lap, snuggling into her body, which she allowed as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"This coming from the guy whose life is basically 'Shine on you, Crazy Diamond'." Kuisha jabbed with a smirk. "Besides, you weren't always the sweet kid you are now, Naruto."

Naruto blew a raspberry.

"What does that mean?" Irina asked as everyone got themselves situated in the train car.

Ravel was brushing her grim pups with Koneko.

Lee was resting, reading a book on martial arts.

Kakashi was reading his book.

Irina and Xenovia were pulling out their Yugioh decks.

Kuisha had a glint in her eye that Naruto didn't like.

"Well, where to begin." Kuisha said as she put her finger on her lips. "Oh, I know…"

_Flashback…_

_Naruto was annoyed as he was having his hair cut by Misteeta and Coriana, the former handing Coriana the tools and was holding Naruto's pelt thus being glared at while the latter was actually cutting his ungodly long hair._

_"There, isn't that better?" Coriana asked as she held up a mirror and showed Naruto his new hairstyle. "Now this is the part where you thank your sisters for the haircut."_

_Naruto stared dully at the mirror before he removed himself from them and took his pelt from Misteeta._

_"I hate it." He stated in blunt anger before he walked off._

_He stormed off towards the mansion, rounding the corner and seeing Beluga and Liban walking out to go train for a bit._

_"Hey, Naruto." Beluga said cheerfully, trying to keep a good impression. "Want to train with us?"_

_"Fuck off and die knight." Naruto stated without fear or hesitation, making both of the Knights of Bael to stop in their tracks and look at him as he walked through the door._

_He was heading towards his room, passing by the library where Gandoma was reading._

_"Naruto, want to read a book?" Gandoma called out as he saw the werefox. "Nice haircut."_

_Naruto's eyes slanted and he continued on, ignoring the Rook._

_He continued on his way, passing Regulus, who was sunbathing near a window._

_"Stupid cat." Naruto stated as he looked at Regulus, who was in his lion form._

_Regulus, a proud lion, stood up._

_"Care to repeat that, boy?" He questioned as he bared his fangs._

_Naruto didn't back down._

_"That's enough." Ladora said as he stepped between the two of them. "The last thing we need is a destroyed house and two animals trying to kill each other."_

_"Go to hell, dragon fucker." Naruto spat, leaving before Ladora could say anything._

_As he walked, Naruto was silent, gripping his pelt in his tiny hands._

_"Oops."_

_Naruto felt someone knock him to the ground and something land on him and his pelt._

_"Naruto, I'm sorry." Misla apologized as she had spilled water all over him and the pelt._

_Naruto's eyes turned red as they widened._

_"I fucking hate you." Naruto said as he glared at the matriarch. "Go fuck yourself you Vapula whore!"_

_Misla was hurt, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes as Naruto tried to move but was grabbed by Sairaorg, Kuisha comforting Misla, who was distraught, with the rest of the peerage there, having heard what he had said._

_"Apologize." Sairaorg ordered._

_Naruto glared at Sairaorg._

_"No."_

_Sairaorg's grip tightened as he flared his magic._

_"Now!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_Sairaorg heaved Naruto up, grabbing his throat and choke slammed him into the ground, denting the wall._

_"Sairaorg!" the peerage and Misla shouted in surprise._

_"Do it now!" Sairaorg repeated for the third time._

_Naruto responded by spitting in Sairaorg's eyes._

_Sairaorg reflexively let Naruto go, letting the werefox move and jump through the window, turning into his fox form and took off vanishing into the woods._

_"We need to go after him!" Beluga said with worry. "I'll…"_

_"No." Sairaorg interrupted as he finished wiping his eyes. "I'll go. Kuisha, Regulus, you are coming too."_

_"Sure." Kuisha replied._

_"No problem." Regulus, in human form, answered._

_Sairaorg looked at his mom._

_Misla was gripping onto Coriana tightly, a look of loss and shock on her face with wide eyes that were streaming tears._

_He turned to leave._

_"Sairaorg…"_

_Sairaorg didn't turn when his mom called out to him._

_"Bring him back." Misla begged. "That boy needs us, even if he doesn't want it."_

_She gripped Coriana tighter as the girl helped the matriarch up._

_Sairaorg didn't respond before he, Kuisha, and Regulus left._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Naruto ran._

_He ran._

_And he ran._

_He didn't know how many hours passed until the sun had set._

_'I should be far enough.' He thought as he reverted to human form. 'They won't try to find me here.'_

_He was tired and hungry, evident when his stomach growled, causing him to press on his stomach._

_'Food.' Naruto thought._

_He sniffed the air and caught the scent of an animal._

_Naruto took off again, but upon reaching the animal, he realized something far to late._

_He had entered a Pillar Devil family's territory, evident from the barred fence with the Zagan family crest._

_"Well, what do I have here?"_

_Naruto spun around and saw a young devil around Sairaorg's age._

_"Oh, a yokai." The devil said with intrigue. "Would you join my peerage? You don't seem to have a home, or any family if you are traveling alone."_

_"Suck a dick, and then take it up the ass!" Naruto shouted as he flipped the devil off._

_"Charming." The boy said dully, losing interest in the conversation. "Then force is in order. I am Edward Zagan, your King."_

_The plant life around him came to life._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_"He is close." Regulus said as they used Kuisha's Hole ability to jump great amount of distances to catch up to the werefox._

_Kuisha was focusing._

_Sairaorg was calm, but was in turmoil in his mind._

_He didn't know what he would do when he saw Naruto again._

_'What he did was unforgivable.' Sairaorg thought as he clenched his hands._

_Regulus gasped, causing them to stop moving._

_"What is it, Regulus?" Sairaorg asked as he looked around. "Wait, this is… Zagan territory."_

_Sairaorg's eyes widened as Edward Zagan flashed through his mind._

_"NARUTO!" he shouted as he booked it._

_Said werefox was being held up, beaten and bleeding, by flora as Edward stood next to the restrained yokai._

_"You know, I don't take pleasure in this." He admitted. "I prefer asking people to join my peerage, but you are intriguing, so I can't let you get away."_

_He took notice of Naruto's pelt, which the boy had been clinging too._

_"What is this?" he asked as he removed it from Naruto's hand._

_Naruto's eyes dangerously widened._

_"GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto shouted as he tried to break the vines, but thick thorns kept him from moving much._

_"It's that important to you?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I won't do anything bad, but if you join me, I'll return it to you. How does that sound?"_

_Naruto didn't hear any words Edward spoke as his vision started to blur._

_He ground his teeth together as they became fangs, his nails claws, and his eyes red as he entered hybrid form, tearing the vines off of him, the thorns shredding his flesh open as he grew taller than Edward, who was in awe._

_"A werebeast. Species: Fox." Edward deduced as he got a very happy smile. "This is perfect! Please, here, take the pelt back, but please join me!"_

_He dropped the pelt, but didn't see Naruto start to move._

_All Naruto could see was Edward._

_His face slowly dawning horror as his vision processed the information of Naruto appearing before him, mouth open to rip open his throat._

_Naruto sank his fangs into flesh._

_But it wasn't the shoulder of the skinny Zagan heir, but the shoulder of Sairaorg, having passed through one of Kuisha's Holes._

_"Got a good taste, Naruto?" Sairaorg grunted in pain as Naruto's senjutsu infused fangs tore through his muscles and cracked his bones._

_"Sairaorg?" Edward asked as he collapsed to the ground while Kuisha knelt to see if he was okay while Regulus grabbed Naruto's pelt. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Because my Pawn lost his way, and I am here to show him the correct path." Sairaorg answered Edward, tensing as Naruto let him go._

_"Why?" Naruto asked as he returned to human form, his face covered in blood._

_"Edward." Sairaorg said, ignoring Naruto for now. "I am sorry for everything. Please, don't punish Naruto."_

_Sairaorg got on his knees, and pressed his head against the ground._

_"Punish me in his place."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief._

_"And me to." Kuisha said as she knelt next to Sairaorg. "I am also guilty for not keeping an eye on him._

_She pressed her head to the ground._

_Edward sighed in sadness._

_"I was super excited to get a new peerage member, but since he is your pawn, I was in the wrong for attacking him since I didn't know he belonged to you." Edward admitted. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone what happened here, so let's call it a day. Bye."_

_With that, Edward left the small group._

_Regulus carefully walked over to Naruto._

_"I believe this is yours." He said as he handed the pelt to Naruto, who snatched it out of his hands._

_"Why…" Naruto gasped as he tried to keep his emotions inside while he clutched his pelt. "Why save me? You… you only wanted me… because of what I am… not because you care. So why help?"_

_Sairaorg, holding his bleeding shoulder, looked directly in the child's eyes as Regulus and Kuisha stood beside him._

_"Naruto, remember when you were young, I bet you you shined like the sun." Sairaorg said carefully as he approached the boy. "You were happy, and then you lost your mom. Now there is a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky."_

_Naruto blinked, confused on what Sairaorg was trying to say._

_"I intended to scold you, but after some time and thought, I made a decision. I am not your king, or your master." Sairaorg said weakly. "I am your friend and I love you as family. So, shine on, because you are a crazy diamond."_

_Naruto gripped his pelt as he heard these words as he shook._

_'He is lying…' Naruto told himself. 'He doesn't care. He doesn't care about me… I want to believe that… But… but…_

_His eyes watered up before he bolted up and hugged the King, Queen, and the Pawn tightly with his arms and tail._

_'I can't help but believe that he means it.' Naruto thought as he cried into the three devils._

_End Flashback…_

"When we got home, Naruto profusely apologized to everyone." Kuisha finished, looking at her glaring, blushing son who wasn't happy with the fact she told them that story. "We forgave him, but it did take some time before he was able to accept everyone and become the person he is today."

Kuisha paused for a bit.

"He became our shining, crazy diamond." Kuisha said, getting a deadpan. "Although it was still shaky, even after that."

_Flashback…_

_Kuisha walked down the halls of the mansion._

_It was dark with the moon illuminating the hall with its light going through the windows._

_It had been over a month since the incident with Edward Zagan and Naruto had slightly opened up to everyone._

_Slightly._

_He was no longer outright rude to everyone anymore. He was polite to a degree, but was still closed off from them._

_Kuisha had tried, but failed to have him open up more._

_However, on this particular night, Kuisha heard sobbing from Naruto's room on her way past it._

_Concerned, Kuisha entered his room, and saw the young boy having a nightmare._

_His pelt on the ground as he thrashed around in the bed, not really shouting, but his words were barely audible, but loud none the less._

_Not even thinking, Kuisha grabbed Kushina's pelt, draping the head over hers and placing the paws on her hands, she got to the bed and shook Naruto awake._

_His eyes opened, sweaty and scared, and gasped when he saw 'Kushina' standing at his bed._

_"M-mom…" he said weakly as he trembled before jumping her and snuggling into her._

_The scent of Kuisha bombarded his nose, but he didn't care._

_Kuisha did nothing before she wrapped her arms around him and held him close._

_'He needs me right now.' She thought as she soothed him and when he fell back asleep, she climbed into his bed, moving his pelt between them, easing him more._

_The next morning, Naruto… wasn't mad._

_"Kuisha… thank you." Naruto said as he snuggled next to the Queen._

_He didn't make eye contact with her, but he wasn't pushing her away._

_"You are welcome, Naruto." Kuisha said._

_They got ready for breakfast, and upon entering the dining room, everyone was shocked to see Naruto holding Kuisha's hand._

_Flashback End…_

Lee, Kakashi, Xenovia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, and Irina looked at Naruto, who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be like that, nya." Kuroka purred as she pulled Naruto, who was pouting, into her breasts.

Naruto was slightly annoyed.

"I am not really happy that I was a little brat." He stated in annoyance.

"But you were." Kuisha said with a sly smile.

Naruto glared at her.

"Not helping." He said sternly.

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing you." Kuisha laughed.

Naruto didn't laugh.

The rest of the train ride was smooth.

They arrived in Kuoh in the afternoon, and when they departed the train, they were greeted with the sight of Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"Kakashi?" Sona asked in confusion.

"Sup." Kakashi said lazily as he and Lee applied their illusions to make them look more human.

"But how? You haven't been missing from school?" Sona stated, making everyone look at Kakashi.

"Shadow Clone and teleporting." Kakashi stated. "I have had a clone going to Kuoh every day to teach."

"Shit, why didn't I think of that." Koneko and Naruto stated in unison, since they could use Shadow Clones.

"Speaking of teaching…" Sona said darkly as she looked at the students. "You have a lot of work to catch up on. Especially since finals are coming up."

Naruto, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, and Lee froze.

'Finals…' They all thought in fear as they realized what that meant.

Tests.

Kuroka laughed at the shocked expressions while Kuisha nervously laughed.

**Skip…**

"THIS IS FUCKING HARD!" Naruto shouted as Kuisha was helping him study.

It had been two days since they returned to Kuoh.

Irina had successfully moved in with them and they were attending school on top of catching up with all the school work they had missed.

"Calm down, and it won't be so hard." Kuisha stated as she looked at him sternly. "It's not my fault you missed several days of school."

"Wasn't my fault either." Naruto stated with a shrug. "It was the UoM's fault for dragging me into their bullshit."

Kuisha sighed, closing the distance between them and ruffled Naruto's hair, right between his ears.

"It will take some time, but I know you will get this." Kuisha said honestly, helping Naruto calm down. "You really worried all of us, you know."

"Hm?"

"The Peerage." Kuisha said as she looked at Naruto. "We watched your fight with Lee against Kuzan and Griselda. I was very surprised when you let Griselda live. What stopped you?"

Naruto remembered that moment.

The anger and rage he felt had been like a torrential whirlpool inside of him. So furious and powerful that it would have destroyed everything in its path.

"My mom stopped me." He said as he leaned into Kuisha. "Before she died, she told me to not hold a grudge against Griselda, but I can't help but be angry. I talked to Koneko about it, and she is urging me to forgive her, or at least accept that she is our comrade and work with her."

"That is very mature of her and you." Kuisha said proudly. "I think Kushina would be proud of you."

"Hm…" Naruto said with a nod.

"Okay, back to school work." Kuisha stated, making Naruto groan.

Kakashi was helping Lee and Xenovia, who were struggling with certain classes.

Ravel and Koneko worked together on their class work.

Irina was helped by Asia and Issei.

The work to catch up on what they missed was strenuous and hard, on top of what they were being taught at school, but it was worth it by the final weekend before the semester's finals.

**Skip…**

Kuroka was bored.

She had settled into the Phenex house pretty easily, went shopping for some clothing and was currently laying in her room wearing a tank top and panties, which she personally didn't like.

"This really sucks, nya!" Kuroka stated to no one as she turned to lay on her side. "Everyone is busy!"

She proceeded to pout, but lost it when her ears twitched, hearing someone walking down the halls.

Kuroka jumped up and ran to the door.

"NARUTO, NYA!" Kuroka shouted when she saw who it was, jumping him to the ground.

He activated Iron Body before he hit the ground, not feeling any pain as Kuroka rubbed her cheek against his.

"Come play with me, nya." Kuroka urged as she pressed herself against him.

"Kuroka, I can't." Naruto said before he was silenced by her breasts covering his mouth.

"Oh, pwetty pwease, wittle maelstwom, nya?" Kuroka asked cutely with big watery eyes. "You don't want to pway with me?"

Naruto felt the urge to comply.

He fought valiantly, but nearly lost it when Kuroka pushed her breasts to cover his entire face while she leaned down and licked the base of his ears.

Instantly, Kuroka felt Naruto grip her ass and flip her over as he motorboated her breasts.

"Naruto?"

Kuroka tilted her head up and saw an upside-down Irina, looking at them in horror.

"Want to join, Irina, nya?" Kuroka asked as she rubbed Naruto's back.

"No. and besides, do that in your room!" Irina said as she was red in the face, feeling her body heat up at the display. "It isn't comfortable to do th…"

Irina yelped when she was grabbed and sent into Kuroka's room with Naruto and her on the bed while Kuroka was shutting the door.

"Come on, it will be fun, nya." Kuroka said as she sauntered over to the teens with a sway in her hips.

Irina was nervous and horny at the thought.

Naruto grabbed Irina and hugged her from behind, carefully slipping his hands around and grabbing her boobs, making her blush harder as she got wetter.

"Na…Naruto…" Irina gasped as he rotated her boobs in his hands carefully.

"Naruto is willing, nya." Kuroka said as she removed her tank top and stood before Irina and Naruto. "Let's have some fun~"

Kuroka bent down to pull her panties off when she felt a hand grab her head, making her eyes thin before she was turned around to see an upset Ravel.

"Naruto and Irina need to study, Kuroka." Ravel said sternly with an angered look in her eyes. "Leave them alone."

"But… I'm bored, nya." Kuroka said nervously.

While Kuroka was stronger than Ravel by quite a large margin, Kuroka did not want to anger her King unnecessarily. Tease her, sure, but anger her, no.

"If you are bored, do some chores, or go and do some contracts, or better yet, get a job." Ravel stated. "I won't have a Bishop who is a freeloader."

Kuroka nodded and Ravel release her hair.

"Naruto, stop groping Irina and let's return to studying." Ravel said as she looked, with a blush on her face, at Naruto who was still massaging Irina's breasts.

"But… can I…" Naruto started to say.

"No, Irina has to study too." Ravel stated.

Naruto groaned as he released Irina, who was a blushing mess.

She grabbed Naruto and kissed his lips, to which the werefox reciprocated with his tail wrapping around Irina.

"Thank you… but next time, let's do it in privacy." Irina gasped when she released Naruto, blushing in embarrassment from what she said.

Irina was not a sexually forward person, but she was starting to open up more sexually ever since she lost her virginity and more so since she moved into the Phenex House.

"Okay." Naruto said before he was dragged out of the room by Ravel.

"That was scary, nya." Kuroka stated as she put her tank top back on.

"Well, she isn't wrong." Irina said as she recovered a bit. "You are a freeloader."

Kuroka turned on Irina, pouting.

"And what could I do, nya?" Kuroka asked rudely.

Irina's answer was to pull out her phone and show Kuroka a picture of a maid café that was hiring.

"Did I miss something hot?"

Kuroka and Irina looked towards the door to see Xenovia.

**Next day…**

Kuroka sat in waiting.

Her ears and tails were missing, hidden under an illusion, while she wore a long sleeve V-neck shirt and a black knee length skirt with a purse at her side carrying her false documents.

Why was she waiting?

She was currently in the maid café Irina showed her the day before, and with Ravel's help, she had gotten everything she needed to be ready.

'God, this is so nerve wracking, nya.' Kuroka thought as she shrugged off a headache.

"Next."

Kuroka stood up and entered as a woman passed her as she did.

"Hello, I'm Gin Ichimaru." The owner said as he sat at his desk. "Please take a seat, some tea?"

"Please." Kuroka said as the door shut behind her.

**Later that evening…**

"My god, Kuroka what happened?" Lee shouted, getting everyone's attention as Kuroka crawled through the door, her ears and tails appearing as the door shut.

"It was hell…" Kuroka grunted as she turned and tiredly looked at Ravel, who was looking at her with concern. "But I got the job, nya."

She held up the documents she was given before leaving, showing she indeed got the job as a waitress.

Kuroka passed out, her hand hitting the ground.

"Wow… she actually did it." Ravel said in amazement. "I told her that because I was angry. I didn't mean it, but damn."

"Seriously." Koneko asked as she and Naruto lifted Kuroka up.

"Yes…" Ravel said nervously.

Koneko and Naruto looked at each other and cracked a smile.

"At least she won't be bored anymore." Naruto said joyfully.

**Sunday before Finals…**

Naruto and Ravel sat in his room, Naruto having finished a mock quiz on history, with Ravel checking it over to see how he did.

"You got over eighty percent correct." Ravel said with a proud smile and a light in her eyes. "You passed."

"YES!" Naruto cheered, standing up with his hands held in the air.

Ravel smiled as she stood up and cheered with him.

"I think you deserve a treat, Naruto." Ravel said as she started her secret plan.

She had locked the door to his room when she entered, so no one would bother them.

"Treat? Like a sweet?" Naruto asked as he started to drool at the thought of food.

He was pulled from these thoughts when he saw Ravel remove her t-shirt, leaving her in her shorts and bra.

"Naruto, you can suck my breasts as a reward for doing so well." Ravel said with deep red cheeks as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra, revealing her breasts to Naruto's eyes.

Lust was seen in Naruto's eyes by Ravel, who smiled as she took happiness from knowing her body was attractive to him.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, wanting her consent.

"Yes, please, enjoy." Ravel said as she lay on his bed, presenting herself to him.

She felt Naruto got on her and lay across her torso, his head in her breasts as his hands wandered up her hips to her sides to her breasts, pushing them against his cheeks, a happy grin on his face as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin against his.

"Ravel, thank you." Naruto said sincerely as he looked into Ravel's eyes.

"No PROBLEM!" Ravel shouted when he latched onto her left nipple, causing pleasure to shoot through her body and arched her back.

"Oh, sorry…." Naruto said in a panic.

"No, its fine… just didn't expect it to be that good." Ravel gasped. "Please, continue…"

Naruto did just that, causing Ravel to become a red, moaning mess as he massaged her breasts and sucked on them to his heart's content.

She was getting wet, so much her shorts were getting stained and the scent was wafting into Naruto's nose, making him enjoy her body more.

"Naruto, Ravel." Irina called through the door, snapping the horny teens out of their lustfulness and stiffen like rocks. "Dinner is almost ready, so come down in a few."

"Alright, Irina, we will." Ravel called out, trying to sound normal when she was gasping for oxygen.

Irina left, causing Naruto and Ravel to sigh.

"That was close." Naruto gasped out as he removed himself from Ravel, not really wanting to, but knew it was time to stop.

"Look…" Ravel shakily said as she reached into her shorts and touched herself, removing her hand to show Naruto how soaked it was in her fluids. "You really got myHMPH!"

Ravel's sensitive pleasure circuits were turned back on and empowered hundreds of times over when Naruto grabbed her hand and sucked her vaginal fluid off of it.

Each stroke of his tongue, and the suction his mouth provided burned Ravel's pussy hotter than when he played and sucked on her breasts.

She was gushing her fluid now, having orgasmed from how strong her sensitivity was.

'She is sweet, like an apple.' Naruto thought as he released Ravel's finger.

He looked at Ravel, who was heaving to stay conscious from her orgasm, which he had unintentionally caused.

Their eyes were lidded and heavy as they looked at each other.

Ravel grabbed him and they started making out, pressing herself against him as she felt his boner press against her.

'He found my fetish spot…' Ravel realized as she rubbed her tongue against Naruto's, her spit pooling into his mouth and some on the edge of his mouth. 'I wonder if my toes are the same as my fingers?'

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Dinner is done and everyone is gathering."

This time it was Kakashi.

'No…' Ravel and Naruto mentally whimpered as they stopped, their yearning bodies screaming at them to continue and fuck, but their minds over powered this urge.

"That was amazing…" Ravel gasped as she grabbed her bra and shirt. "I have to change or else I'll smell like sex."

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, can we go out on a date…" Ravel asked before she left, wanting to shower really quick via magic and change, while blushing and getting air into her lungs. "After finals of course."

"Sure." Naruto gasped as he changed clothing. "I don't mind. That actually would be fun, especially after all this studying."

Ravel kissed his cheek.

"It's a date." She said, unlocking his door and leaving for her room quickly, not wanting to be seen or smelled.

After a quick change of clothing, and heavy amounts of body spray and opening the window and spraying the room with Febreeze, Naruto went down to eat.

"I have a small announcement." Ravel told her peerage. "We are going to my home for the summer. For the Young Devil's meeting and to start training. Rias and Sona are doing the same thing."

"What?" Naruto said in shock. "I am going to be all alone?"

"No." Kakashi said before anyone could say anything. "Yasaka and I talked about the next step in your training, so this summer you will be training with someone too."

"Why didn't you ask me if that was okay?" Naruto asked in a deadpan expression.

"We thought you wouldn't mind. Besides, Sairaorg said it was okay as he is having everyone else train." Kakashi explained.

Naruto didn't want to accept it, but since he hadn't made plans for the summer and if Sairaorg gave the okay, he wouldn't complain.

"Who is going to be training me? Lucci-sensei or you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Someone who has wanted to train you for a while." Kakashi stated before he finished breakfast. "I'll be going to bed now. See you when you guys start your exams tomorrow as I am going to the school early."

"Good night, Kakashi." Everyone said in unison.

They ate and then went to bed.

The next few days would be hell on Earth, so they needed their sleep.

**Skip, Kuoh Academy…**

Indeed.

Naruto groaned in tiredness as he lay across Koneko's lap in the ORC Clubroom.

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Naruto were the only ones in the room at the moment, as everyone else was doing their own thing in preparing for their next exam.

'I remember how I was like that once.' Akeno thought with a tiny smirk, an image of her dead tired after her first Kuoh Exam flashing through her head.

"Cheer up everyone." She called as she placed a tray of cookies and tea on the table. "Your first two exams are over, and you have two and a half days left. It will be over soon."

Lee and Xenovia, who had heavy bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep due to studying, groaned.

"Okay, if you say so." Lee said as he took a cookie. "Thank you."

Naruto looked at the tea.

"Akeno, do you have any bitter tea?" he asked, as he didn't like sweet tea or sweets that much.

Yes, he ate them, but he didn't always enjoy them. Too much sugar.

"We don't have bitter tea, but I have coffee?" Akeno offered.

"Never had it, is it bitter?"

"Yes, quite bitter when its straight black coffee." Akeno explained.

"I'll try it."

Akeno whipped up the coffee pretty quickly and Naruto held the cup in his hands.

It was straight black coffee from the fresh pot.

"You want to add some sugar and cream?" Akeno asked as she pointed to said items.

"No, I want to try it this way." Naruto answered, blowing on the hot substance for a few minutes before taking his first sip.

He took a few gulps before he removed the cup from his lips.

He was still.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked in concern.

Naruto's tail became bushy as the fur stood on end. His pupils widened so much that they almost completely cover the blue in his eyes while a massive toothy smile crossed his face.

Next thing they knew, Naruto was running with Shave and hooting and hollering as he ran through the school, male and female underwear in his hands.

Boxers, briefs, panties, and bras.

If it was under the underwear category, he had at least one of them.

Including all the members of the three peerages in the school, the human students, and the teachers/office workers of the school.

Naruto eventually left the school and started stealing the underwear of anyone he saw, causing a mass panic amongst the city of Kuoh.

Naruto eventually crashed, right near the beach off the coast.

He was horrified at the MOUNTAIN of underwear he had somehow been carrying all day.

Currently, Naruto could be seen bowing before Ravel, Rias, and Sona.

He wasn't caught by anyone, but it was easily known by the members of the Peerages.

Naruto wasn't punished by Ravel, Rias, or Sona.

Akeno was.

Why?

She instigated the actions by giving him coffee.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Naruto shouted, bowing before the peerages, all members of the three of them present.

"It's fine, Naruto." Rias said, slightly embarrassed. "Just don't have any more coffee."

"I promise." A teary-eyed Naruto said as he was grateful that he wasn't going to be punished.

"But I wouldn't mind if you kept my panties." Xenovia said as she walked up and placed said item (Sapphire blue with mint green lace) in Naruto's hands.

"Same here, nya." Kuroka stated as she put her panties (A black lacy thong) in Naruto's hands on top of Xenovia's.

"Take mine too." Koneko said quickly as she added her own panties (Regular white cotton with strawberry pattern) to the small growing pile. "Think of mine as a lucky charm for finals."

Irina and Ravel wanted to do something like this, but were too embarrassed to do it since they were in public of Rias and Sona's peerages.

Issei was crying blood from his eyes as he looked enviously at the werefox as said werefox looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Ravel, Rias, and Sona took the time to send each pair of underwear to their owner and a massive mindwipe of the last several hours.

It took a while, but it was eventually forgotten.

**Underworld, Phenex Territory…**

"Gyah, it's good to be home after ten long years." A young man of two hundred and twenty years said with a massive smile on his face as he looked up at the Phenex Estate.

He grabbed his bag, putting it on his back and he opened the gates, not through force, but the gate recognizing the Phenex seal and opening.

"Wow, they really changed the place since I was gone." This person said, eyes wide as he no longer recognized some parts.

"Hey…"

This person turned and saw Riser Phenex, covered in sweat as he wore a training uniform.

"Who the hell are you to trespass on Riser's family property?" Riser demanded, not knowing who this person is.

He had soft blonde hair, a top hat with goggles on them, round eyes with his left eye having a distinct scar on it. A black over coat on top of a blue long sleeve with a vest, a frilled cravat at his neck, gray pants and black boots.

On his back was what appeared to be a long lead pip.

"Wow, you sure have grown, Riser." This person said in happiness as he dropped his bag and closed the distance between the two of them. "You still engaged to Rias? I haven't been able to keep up with what has been going on in the Underworld since I left ten years ago, so tell me everything."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW RISER!"

"Riser, what's with all the yelling!" Layla shouted from a window, looking at Riser and this new person.

"Riser was training and saw this guy enter the gate!" Riser shouted, pointing at the stranger who looked up at Layla, tears appearing in his eyes.

Before anything else could be said, wings of fire appeared on this man's back and he flew up to Layla, who was shocked to see this.

"I'm home…" He said as he took his hat off and revealed his face to her, making Layla's eyes grow wide and start to tear. "Mom."

**Chapter 38, DONE!**

**This was a fun little fluff chapter. **

**Lots of love and hate. **

**Can anyone guess who this new guy is?**

**Naruto was a little shit to his peerage family in the beginning. Seriously, calling Misla a whore. What a bastard! She has been through a lot.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think?**

**I know many of the reviewers of the last chapter wanted flashbacks for Naruto and Kuisha, so I did them. **

**And some asking for Ravel's lemon, but this was a Lime, and the Lemon is already planned out. The Lime was to show Ravel's sexual sweet spots, so yes, objective accomplished.**

**The song Naruto and Kunou sing is the first verse and chorus to 'Love me like there's no Tomorrow' by Queen. **

**If you guys liked this, I have great news.**

**I started a new story. **

**It's called Messing with Dimensions, and it is a collaboration with Crowfeast. **

**Also, I am continuing Ghoul of Gremory, YAY!**

**If you love them, give them a shot.**

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**"


	39. On Fire Wings

**_Original Posted On: August 1, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: No, it's just a small cameo, like with Dr. Bruno Bucciarati. Yeah, the panty raid was a last-minute addition, but I had fun.

Anthony Toujou: Hm, clever idea.

WindCitySlayer1: Oh god she enjoyed it. She is an S&M.

Fairytail'sstormking: Thank you. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Calderoneric758: Was who the ultimate waifu?

Quine: Well, I have an idea to show HOW Coriana knows Naruto's pleasure spots, just debating if I should do it.

Sakmon17: Hm, I think I'll do that for Ravel. Naruto would enjoy the milky treat from Ravel. Yeah, I can't get it out of my mind either.

Nana: Yeah, I did that on purpose. Remember, Naruto lived alone for a while before Sairaorg and Kuisha found him, stealing from people so he heard a lot of colorful language. Yeah, Naruto will stay a shota for the story. He won't grow taller until he hits his one hundredth birthday.

Shin5: No problem man, I'm glad I was able to make your day.

Leo0: I intentionally made Naruto a brat, and as I said earlier with Nana, he learned these words when he was forced to steal to survive during the stretch of time that he was alone after Kushina died.

PauloPT90: Yes, I added those Broly elements on purpose so it would show how much his mom's pelt meant to him. Sadly, it was destroyed. Thank you for the support and I feel the same, Werefox feels more focused. As for Naruto becoming a King, I won't say what I have decided, but I have something interesting planned.

Master-of-Mythology: Clever Myth Master you are.

Dig Saddler: About the file, yeah, it's going to be a while before Naruto gets to reading it. I had fun writing the chapter, so much fluff and then Naruto being a brat.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 39: On Fire Wings**

Naruto sweated profusely as he sat in class with Koneko and Ravel.

'The last two days have been hell.' He thought as he remembered the exams and his coffee filled panty raid on the entire city of Kuoh. 'But it's the last day, and I am having the exam for my worst subject.'

His eyes widened.

Koneko and Ravel jumped a bit when Naruto stood up suddenly.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry, I have to use the rest room." Naruto said with a glint in his eye.

Something Koneko saw.

Naruto left and returned several minutes later, barely before the bell rang.

As the class started, the teacher explained the final exam as he passed out the test and the students started.

Ravel was sweating profusely at the half way point, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Koneko, however, had a harder time, but was able to work through it.

Naruto, on the other hand, was wincing every few questions.

He was sweating a bit, hand running through his hair as he tried focusing as much as possible as the headache grew stronger.

'What is wrong?' Koneko thought as she caught a glance of Naruto. 'He shouldn't be like this at all.'

The exam continued, and by the end of it, Naruto had small swirls in his eyes along with a splitting headache that could kill a mortal man.

'Thank god that's over.' Naruto thought as he felt Ravel's hand on his head, gently shaking him.

"Naruto, the test is over." Ravel said softly, tired from the cram studying and the stress from the exams.

Naruto groaned in pain, and caught a glimpse of blue flames in Ravel's hand, with it on his head while the other covered her eyes to hide the purple rings that appeared whenever she used her Flames of Restoration.

Naruto felt a soothing sensation spread across his brain before Ravel finished, ending her flames.

"Thank you, Ravel." Naruto said tiredly before he stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

"Naruto, why were you acting strange during the test?" Koneko asked as the trio left to go home.

Naruto stiffened as his eyes widened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Naruto said as he looked away and made a waving motion with his hand. "None at all."

"Koneko calm down." Ravel said before it could continue. "We just finished our last exam, so let's go home, rest, and then have a party before we pack our stuff for training."

Koneko deadpanned a bit.

"Oh, alright." She stated as she gave in.

**Skip…**

"Hello~ Welcome to Café de Maid, nya." Kuroka chimed as she greeted the newest customer. "How many people will be dining, Master?"

She wore a standard maid outfit, black and white with a frills and lace and a splash of pink in the hair band.

Her ears and tails hidden, obviously.

She bowed to the head of the small group before she nodded when he gave the answer.

"Alright, a party of six, let me lead you to your table, nya." Kuroka said with a very bright smile as she led them to their table and placed six menus in front of them.

The door rang again.

"Welcome back, Master, nya. Welcome to Café de Maid." Kuroka said again, only to freeze when she saw her peerage family, Irina, Koneko, and Naruto.

"Wow, this is where Kuroka works?" Lee said as he looked around, wearing a T-shirt and jean shorts. "I didn't expect our vicious Bishop to work somewhere so cute looking."

Kakashi laughed as he patted Lee's shoulder.

"She is definitely the cute liking type." Kakashi said as he wore black pants a button up white shirt, and a black vest, no tie.

He and Lee were, obviously, under genjutsu to hide their true forms.

"So girly." Naruto muttered as he saw all the cute tea sets and dolls. "I don't like it here."

"Oh, is someone embarrassed?" Xenovia asked as she pinched Naruto's cheek playfully.

Naruto groaned in irritation.

"Come on, Xenovia, that's not nice." Irina said as she made Xenovia let him go and soothed his cheek by rubbing her hand on it while Naruto blew a raspberry at Xenovia, who stuck her tongue out.

"No, he isn't embarrassed." Koneko chimed with a devious smirk. "He is trying to hide the fact he likes it."

"Okay, that's enough horse play." Ravel said, upset she didn't think of anything to say, but was hungry and wanted food. "Can we have a table for seven please?"

Kuroka nodded dumbly.

"Yes, nya, right this way." She said as she turned, only to bump into her coworker. "Oh, Sorry!"

"It's no problem, Kuroka." Her coworker said as he smiled and walked off to ask if the table was ready to order.

Kuroka guided them to their table, giving them menu's.

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, nya." Kuroka said with a bow before going to the back, leaning against the wall, her heart racing as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Meanwhile, the peerage, Naruto, Koneko, and Irina looked through the menu.

Naruto was honestly surprised that they served regular fast food beside normal café food.

"Naruto." Kakashi said as he sat across from the werefox. "Today I was holding my exam, and I could swear I felt seven of you, one in your class and six in the ORC clubroom. Any reason why?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, who held the menu to cover his face.

Behind it, Naruto was sweating, panic in his eyes.

'Shit, Kakashi was able to sense my shadow clones. Does he know I was using them to cheat my final?' Naruto thought nervously.

Naruto, indeed, had cheated on his final exam.

He had made a bunch of clones and hid them in the ORC clubroom, where he knew for fact no one would be at all.

Kakashi laughed and waved his hand in front of him.

"It must have been my imagination, a being over three hundred years old could make a mistake." Kakashi joked.

Oh, he knew Naruto cheated.

Was he going to do anything about it?

No.

Naruto didn't cheat on his literature exam.

And how could Kakashi justify this to the other teachers?

A student cloning themselves, that's crazy.

Naruto took a deep breath of relief.

"I am sad though." He admitted, with everyone turning to face him. "After tomorrow morning, we won't be able to see each other again until after training."

"That may be true, Naruto, but it will go by quickly." Lee said confidently as he looked at the werefox. "Besides, after training, I'll be stronger than you by several miles."

Naruto glared at Lee.

"Did you say something, Lee." Naruto asked dumbly on purpose.

"Darn you Naruto with your cool and hip attitude." Lee stated, so much like his master Gai.

'I'm so proud of you, Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he remembered his childhood with Gai.

"Are you all ready to order, nya?" Kuroka asked as she appeared, interrupting the conversation before it could possibly go out of hand. "Or do you want to order your drinks first, nya?"

"I'll have a root beer, preferably without ice." Naruto ordered.

"I'll have a mineral water." Ravel replied.

"I'll take the same." Lee and Kakashi asked.

"I'll take a Shirley Temple, extra cherries please." Koneko asked, cherries in her eyes.

"I'll have some coke with ice please." Xenovia asked.

"I'll have plain water." Irina replied.

Kuroka wrote all these down.

"Alright, that will be a plain water, three mineral waters, a Shirly Temple with extra cherries, a coke with ice, and a root beer without ice, nya." Kuroka repeated.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks, nya." Kuroka said with a cute smile.

"She really makes that maid outfit work." Irina said with a blush. "Like, really works it."

"I think you would all look nice in a maid outfit." Naruto said, red in the face as his girls became red as well.

"Then maybe I'll get one." Irina whispered.

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order your food, nya?" Kuroka asked as she returned with all the drinks and placed them before the correct person that wanted them.

"I'll take the fish cutlet with extra sauce and a lemon to squeeze if you can do that." Xenovia asked as she pointed to what she wanted in the menu.

"I'll have the garlic herb steak, well done please." Kakashi asked as he pointed at the menu item.

"I'll have the plate of omurice please." Ravel asked.

"I'll have the katsudon." Irina requested as she sipped her water.

"I'll take the tempura platter with a side of mochi." Koneko ordered as she stirred her Shirly Temple, a funny idea popping in her head.

"I'll have some of the Makizushi with a bowl of Miso and Oden." Lee asked as he started to drool.

Kuroka looked at Naruto, who was looking through the menu.

She noticed his eyes widen slightly and a soft smile appear on his face.

"I'll have the ramen." He said. "Pork slices and eggs with seaweed and… Give me all you can put in that will keep it tasty."

"Alright that will be a…" Kuroka read the orders off, not missing a single detail. "Anything else, nya?"

"Is it possible for you to eat with us, Kuroka?" Ravel asked her Bishop.

"It is."

Kuroka jumped and moved to reveal her boss, Gin Ichimaru.

He was a tall man, short silver hair, a pointed face, closed eyes, and a never-ending smile that made him come off as snake like. He wore a chef's outfit.

"I am the Owner and Head Cook of this establishment, and so I can allow Kuroka to end her shift early." Gin said as he turned towards Kakashi. "After all, us Yokai have to stick together."

For the slightest of moments, a FRACTION of a second, Kakashi saw a forked tongue slip through ever so slightly out of Gin's mouth.

'Oh shit, he is a snake yokai, I didn't notice.' Kakashi thought, on edge that he didn't smell or sense his presence.

"Really, Boss, nya?" Kuroka asked in surprise.

"Of course, but you will do the dishes." Gin said, making Kuroka cry.

She didn't like doing the dishes, the soap made her sensitive skin become red in irritation.

"Okay, boss, nya." Kuroka sulked as she wrote down an order for fish tempura with mushrooms, and handed it to Gin before she went to clock out and change out of her uniform.

"Hey, Naruto…" Koneko said with a humorous grin as Gin left with their order. "Who am I?"

She pulled a cherry from her drink, put it in her mouth and started moving it with her tongue.

"Rero, rero, rero, rero, rero, rero, rero, rero, rero, rero, rero…" Koneko said with a 'trying not to laugh' face as she licked the cherry in her mouth, getting Naruto to laugh as everyone else was confused.

"You are Kakyoin from Jojo part three." Naruto said as he watched Koneko stop, nod, and eat the cherry.

"Yep, that's right." Koneko said as she leaned in towards him, since she was sitting next to him.

She pressed her lips to his, letting him taste the cherry on her lips as he reciprocated.

Many of the guests around them awed at the cute scene, assuming that Koneko and Naruto were little kids due to their height.

Kuroka appeared as they separated, wearing a sweater and pants.

"So, how were your exams, nya?" Kuroka asked as she never attended school, only the basic teachings her former King had her go through.

**Meanwhile…**

Rias was… how could she describe this situation.

Well, for one, Issei had gotten caught peeping again with his two friends, so… that was a small annoyance, but nothing major.

Secondly, she had received a letter of Piece Transfer from Diodora Astaroth, heir to the Astaroth family and fellow Young Devil King, like her, Sona, and Ravel.

This was the subject that had Rias on edge.

Diodora had asked if she would be willing to trade for Asia.

Obviously, Rias was going to say no, but what concerned her was the fact that he had any knowledge on Asia's Sacred Gear.

'Hopefully, this is just something he heard from someone or saw during the rating game against Riser.' Rias hoped as she went to deal with Issei.

He was getting spankings.

**Meanwhile…**

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM DIODORA…" Said devil shouted before string bound his mouth shut.

"I know, Astaroth." Doflamingo cackled as he threw Diodora into a chair made of sand, curtesy of Gaara. "I know quite a bit about you, especially your desire for an ex nun with a sacred gear."

Diodora's eyes widened.

"Good, he is quiet." Gaara said in annoyance as he walked away. "I've held up my end, you finish, Doffy."

"Later, Gaara." Doflamingo said as the tanuki left the room, the chair of sand still remaining. "Now, I have a proposition for you, Astaroth."

Diodora massaged his lips after Doflamingo undid the strings.

"What do you propose?" Diodora asked, ready to attack at any moment.

"We help you get the girl, in return, you help us require this kid." Doflamingo said as he held up a polaroid photo of Naruto. "We will provide back up with an associate of ours. He is willing to help, and his followers will do what ever he orders them to do."

"Who is this person you speak of?" Diodora asked as he looked at the picture. "And why do you want the werefox? Breeding purposes?"

Doflamingo chuckled.

He reached over, his hand open and closed the distance between him and Diodora's face.

Said devil flinched, and was terrified when he felt his head get tapped.

"Why we want him is none of your concern." Doflamingo stated. "But the man who will help is named Orochimaru and his followers are the Sound Five."

**Kuoh Academy, Next Morning…**

Irina, Xenovia, and Lee stood before the second-year exam board while Naruto, Koneko, and Ravel looked at the first-year exam board while Kakashi and Kuroka stood behind them, since they didn't need to check, since they weren't students.

Kuroka had talked with Gin the night before and got the next several weeks off to train, thanks to Ravel being there.

Gin agreed under the condition that she would not be paid and would work max hours for two months when she returned.

Kuroka whined all night but eventually accepted it.

"Found it." Xenovia said as she saw her name in at seventy-one, which she pointed at.

"Found mine." Lee said as he pointed at his, which was number ninety. "Where is yours Irina?"

Irina nervously pointed at her name.

Number forty-five.

'That is way to drastic of a difference in our skills.' Xenovia thought dramatically as she felt her confidence vanish.

"I'm top twenty, how do you beat that, Ravel." Koneko said cockily as she looked at Ravel.

Ravel heard Koneko, but instead of reacting all she did was smirk and point at her name.

Number six.

Koneko was livid.

"Found mine." Naruto said as he pointed to the ninth spot.

"You were ninth last semester as well." Koneko pointed out.

"Hm, you are right." Naruto said in confusion. "Maybe the number nine is tied to me in some way."

"Well, you are going to become a kyubi if you live long enough, nya." Kuroka said as she walked up.

"Hey, everyone."

Rias and Sona with their peerages arrived to see their placements on the finals.

They found their numbers, with Sona being number one in her grade.

"Congrats, Sona." Naruto said as he hugged her waist tightly. "I knew you could do it."

Sona smile as she hugged Naruto back.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. I had decent competition." Sona replied.

Naruto smiled brightly at his older sister figure.

"Hey, Naruto." Asia said as she walked up to the younger boy as they started to leave, needing to go pack for their trip to the Underworld for training. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Naruto said in confusion. "Sure, ask away, Asia."

"Well, uhm…" Asia said nervously. "Why are you so short? I mean, you surely have entered puberty, right?"

"I can answer that, nya." Kuroka said as she stepped up, chest puffed out as she finally had a chance to flex her knowledge. "Werebeasts, like Naruto, are small in their first century of life. Simply put, Naruto is still a baby compared to older werebeasts."

"Not a damn baby." Naruto said seething at Kuroka.

"Yes, you are, nya." Kuroka said, not intimidated by Naruto. "Continuing, remember when Naruto awakened a while ago, nya? When he reverted back after getting four tails, he didn't look like his adorable self, he looked like a man in his thirties, so when Naruto reaches four hundred years old, he will look like that, nya."

"Okay, that makes sense." Asia said as she looked at Naruto. "He is the baby of all of us."

Naruto was boiling with anger and had to be dragged away from Asia before she could say anything else to upset him, lest she get mauled.

The day passed by with no real issue, everyone packed and they got a good night sleep, all three peerages and Naruto meeting up one last time at the train station, taking turns going to the correct train through the pillar, allowing Naruto, Kakashi, and Lee to drop their disguises and relax in their true forms.

"Naruto, you are still coming over for dinner, right?" Ravel asked as she and her small peerage and Naruto all went down to the station. "Mom said she was okay with you coming over and I know they want to see you again."

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto said as they exited the pillar and stepped out onto the brick flooring.

"Sup, everyone."

The devils turned and saw Azazel in a suit.

"Oh, hey Azazel." Rias said with some disdain.

"Wait, why is he here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"That's right, we didn't tell you." Sona said, feeling stupid. "Azazel is now a teacher at Kuoh Academy and is head adviser of the ORC."

"HELLO!" someone shouted before anyone could say anything.

They all turned to see a blonde man wearing a steampunk outfit with a top hat that had goggles on them with a lead pipe on in hand as he yelled 'Hello'.

"Hey, do you guys think you could help me?" the guy said as he scratched his head. "I'm looking for my sister. She is about this tall." Taps his hip. "Has blond hair in drill pig tails, and has deep blue eyes and supposedly has two grim."

Everyone blinked and looked at Ravel, who was just as confused.

"Uhm, what's her name?" Kakashi asked this stranger, who was confused at the awkward silence.

"Her name is Ravel Phenex."

Ravel's eyes comically widened.

"You are looking for me?" Ravel asked as everyone got quite in confusion and want to see what happened next.

This guy squinted as he got in Ravel's face, looking at her intensely.

He pulled out a photo and looked at it, then to Ravel, back to the photo, and back to Ravel.

"NO WAY!" he shouted as he pointed accusingly at Ravel. "THERE IS NO WAY MY BABY SISTER IS THIS GORGEOUS!"

He held up the photo.

In the photo was a MUCH younger Ravel with the man, who lacked the distinctive scar on his eye and his hair was shorter.

Ravel's eyes widened.

"Sabo?" She asked nervously.

Sabo… became stone.

He slumped over and had depression lines over his body.

"My sister… my precious baby sister… she forgot me…" He muttered as he cried, now being seen by all the peerages and supernatural beings at the train station.

"Sabo, I'm sorry, it has been ten years…" Ravel tried to reason as she now knew Sabo was Sabo.

"I guess you forgot your promise." Sabo said weepily. "You said you would marry me when I got back, but mom told me you met a blonde guy and like him."

Now, Ravel was red.

No, that isn't the best way to describe this.

She was RED. So red that steam bounced off her face as she was so warm her sweat sizzled the sweat off her face.

"So, this is him?" Sabo said as he stood up, looking at Kiba, who blinked. "Hm, mom and dad you were short, Naruto. I didn't expect you to be so skinny."

"Uhm, I'm not Naruto." Kiba said as he pointed at Naruto, who was gently nudging Ravel. "He is."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sabo said as he grabbed Naruto from under his arms and hoisted the werefox up, much to his annoyance.

Naruto had never been annoyed about being small. He didn't mind it at all. But with the last twenty hours, he was taking this as an insult.

"Hey, asshole, put me down." Naruto growled angrily as his teeth became fangs and nails lengthened into claws.

"Wow, what a potty mouth." Sabo said, not phased by the threat as he looked at Ravel. "You have quite a difficult road ahead, Ravel. But I like him."

Naruto was sizzling in anger while Sabo held him up, even after he was put down, Naruto wasn't happy.

"Well, my name is Sabo, the Second Son of the Phenex family." Sabo introduced as Sabo placed Naruto down, introducing himself to the peerages. "It is all nice to meet you all."

Everyone greeted and introduced themselves to Sabo.

"Man, I can't believe you already have a decent sized peerage, Ravel." Sabo said with an impressed tone as he looked at Kakashi, Lee, Xenovia, and Kuroka. "Especially the former criminal Kuroka."

"You got a problem with me, nya?" Kuroka asked hotly, not liking Sabo's tone.

"No issues here." Sabo said with a cheerful smile.

Ravel let out a sigh as she looked at Sona and Rias.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Ravel said to her fellow Kings.

"Yep." Rias said as she hugged Ravel. "See you at the Young Devil's Meeting."

"Good luck in your training." Sona said as the peerages started to split up, Azazel getting onto the Gremory train.

"Koneko, Irina." Naruto called out as the Rook and Knight of Gremory looked at him.

He proceeded to hug them.

He wouldn't be seeing them in over two months, so he was going to say goodbye now.

"I'm going to miss you both." Naruto said as he hugged Irina and Koneko.

Irina and Koneko hugged him back and kissed his cheeks.

"It will go by fast, Naruto." Irina assured.

"It'll be over before you know it." Koneko said as they separated.

Naruto nodded.

"I love you, Irina, Koneko." He said, slightly blushing for having to say it in front of everyone.

"Love you too, Naruto." Irina and Koneko said in unison before they boarded the Gremory train.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out from the Phenex Train. "Come on."

Naruto ran to the train and jumped on as it started to move.

He settled next to Kakashi as Sabo was petting Ameyuri and Gilga, who were smelling him, memorizing his scent for future needs.

"So, anyone up for a game?" Sabo asked as the train picked up speed and headed towards the Phenex Territory.

**Several hours later…**

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A DRAGON!" Issei shouted as he summoned his Boosted Gear as said creature roared.

Irina summoned Hiramekarei and used magic to change into the modified exorcist outfit Naruto gave her while Kiba summoned his Sword of Betrayer and a Holy sword with his Blade Blacksmith.

(Kiba was given Blade Blacksmith in chapter 32)

Koneko somewhat hesitantly allowed her cat ears and tail appear as she pulled on her boxing gloves and used magic to change into her battle kimono.

Asia stayed behind them with Gasper, the two being supportive members instead of active fighters.

"As the Vice-President, I, Akeno Himejima, shall take charge." Akeno said as her clothes were replaced with her shrine priestess outfit.

"BREATH ATTACK!" Issei shouted as he boosted for the third time.

The dragon inhaled, charging flames in its belly.

"Hiramekarei, Release!" Irina shouted, summoning her wings as her magic exploded out of Hiramekarei and took the shape of a hammer.

Koneko shot through the air with Moonwalk and Shave, appearing next to Irina, senjutsu running haphazardly through her arm as they flew above the dragon, and hit it with all their strength in the head.

Its mouth closed, cancelling its breath attack, lest it want to hurt itself as it took a knee.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as he slammed his Balance Breaker into the ground, summoning copies of said sword. "AND BLADE BLACKSMITH!"

Kiba summoned just as many Holy Swords, piercing through the dragon's hide, causing it to roar in pain.

"Gasper, keep it from moving." Akeno ordered as she charged her lightning magic.

"On it." Gasper responded as his Forbidden Balor View, with a faint sharingan pattern, flared to life and its power activated around the dragon.

"LIGHTNING!"

"DRAGON SHOT!"

These two magic blasts hit the dragon, kicking up dust and debris into the air.

"Did we do it?" Koneko asked Irina as they landed on the ground.

"I think…"

Irina was cut off when the dragon blew all dust and debris away with its wings, revealing it wasn't all that damaged, and still had power to kill them.

"Shit!" Akeno shouted as she moved out of the way of a spire of fire, which the dragon exhaled in her direction.

Koneko took to the skies again.

'Some dragons have poor eyesight, and their eyes are a weak spot, so that is where I'm going to aim.' Koneko thought as she dodged the dragon's hand.

_She dodged the dragon's hand, but didn't dodge its tail that came from behind._

'What?' Koneko thought as she saw this vision went through her mind, distracting her enough to get hit by said dragon tail and sent into the dirt.

"FUCK!" Koneko shouted in pain, her Rook Defenses overpowered by the sheer power this dragon had as blood spurted from various cuts on her body.

"Koneko!" Irina shouted as she recalled her magic from her sword.

The dragon grabbed Irina and threw her into Kiba, who was flung into a nearby rock formation after getting hit with Irina, knocking both Knights out.

"BASTARD!" Issei shouted as he was given permission to Promote to Queen.

Koneko, enraged at seeing Irina and Kiba hurt, felt a horrible urge.

Her body started to painfully convulse.

It was hot and was like lave being poured into her veins as she was released from under the dragon's tail.

_The dragon whipped its tail, hitting the rock formations and they went flying towards Asia and Gasper, who couldn't stop all of them in time before they were hit._

Koneko saw that the dragon took notice of Asia and Gasper, and when it started to spin, Koneko jumped in the way of its tail, grabbing ahold and stopping its attack before she was sandwiched between the scaled appendage and stone.

Koneko pushed against the dragon's strength with her legs against the rocks.

She grunted as she felt the muscles and tendons in her body spasm, pop, and nearly tear as she started to lose ground.

"Okay, Tannin, that's enough."

Koneko felt slack and then the tail vanished, the dragon having shrank to a smaller form, causing Koneko to fall.

She hit the ground, looking up tiredly to see Rias, Azazel, Lucci and Hattori, much to the surprise of everyone.

'What…' Was the collective thoughts of all awake members of the Gremory Peerage.

**Meanwhile…**

Sabo watched Naruto with great interest.

He watched Naruto move his bishop.

Sabo moved his queen.

Naruto moved a pawn.

Sabo moved his rook.

"And that is check-mate." Sabo said with a grin as Naruto groaned. "Good game, Naruto."

"Hm. Whatever." Naruto said as he and Sabo shook hands.

"I didn't know you were good at chess." Xenovia said as she and Lee were putting together a puzzle.

"Granny Misla and Liban taught me." Naruto said as he got out of the chair, moving around a bit to get rid of the tightness in his muscles. "I still suck though."

"Well, you did pretty well against me." Sabo said as he stretched as well. "Riser could never beat me."

"Speaking of brothers," Ravel said as she looked at Sabo, while she read a book with Ameyuri and Gilga in her lap. "Where have you been for the last ten years?"

Sabo smiled.

"I'll tell you later." He said sneakily with a shit eating grin.

Ravel pouted.

"Doing that only makes you look like a child, Ravel, nya." Kuroka chimed in as she looked up from her fashion magazine. "If that is how you want to be treated, I guess I'll give you a spanking, nya."

Ravel shot up, making Ameyuri and Gilga move out of her lap, glaring at her Bishop.

"You will do no such thing." Ravel nearly shouted.

"Sorry, but can you keep it down." Kakashi asked, his ears ringing.

It normally didn't bother him, but they were in a train car, so sounds bounced off the walls and made it worse for him and Naruto.

"Sorry." Ravel said in embarrassment as she realized what she did.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted as he and Xenovia finished the puzzle. "IT IS FINISHED!"

"It is." Naruto said as he put Lee in a choke hold. "What did we just ask, Lee?"

Lee gasped as he couldn't break Naruto's grasp on his neck, tapping his hand against Naruto's arm.

Naruto released him, Lee gasping for breath.

"Sorry, I was just super excited we finished a big puzzle." Lee said as he rubbed his neck.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Kuroka." Sabo said as he looked at the Nekoshou. "What type of fighting style do you practice? Is it Yojutsu or a mix of something?"

Kuroka didn't immediately respond, ignoring Sabo outright.

'It's none of his business, nya.' Kuroka thought as she continued to read her magazine while Sabo tried to get her to talk.

"This is your conductor speaking," Said person said over the train speaker. "We will be arriving shortly at our destination. Please take this time to gather all belongings and prepare to disembark."

Everyone did that, minus Sabo since he didn't have any luggage, and they felt the train start to slow down as they did.

"Now arriving at Phenex Station, please depart in a nice, orderly fashion and enjoy your day." The Conductor said as the peerage, Naruto, and Sabo exited the train.

"Alright, now, let's head to my home everyone." Ravel said excitedly.

It had been a while since she was last home, and this time, she had her peerage with her and Naruto.

"Welcome back, Lady Ravel, Lord Sabo." The Servants said as the large group appeared at the door.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me 'Lord'?" Sabo asked as he slumped. "I am no different from any of you, so don't treat me like I'm royalty."

"But… but you are, there is no way we can…" One of the male servants started to say before Sabo put his hand up, silencing him.

"I order you, and all those who work for my family, to never call me 'Lord' again. Please, call me Sabo." Sabo said sternly.

He was never one for such titles, because Sabo didn't agree with the division of Devils.

High class, mid-class, low class.

He hated it.

"As you wish… Sabo." The servants said carefully.

"Thank you, have a good day." Sabo said with a happy smile as he waved at them.

The peerage and Naruto handed their luggage to the servants before one of them approached them.

"Lord and Lady Phenex are waiting in the dining hall. Lunch had been prepared." She said as she bowed to them.

"Sweet, I am starving." Sabo said as he took off his hat, it vanishing into a pocket space as he took off his black jacket, it and his lead pipe also vanishing into the pocket space, leaving him in his blue vest and white button up shirt. "Follow me everyone, I'll lead the way."

'You have been doing that the whole time we have known you.' Naruto thought in irritation.

Sabo indeed lead the Peerage and Naruto to the dining hall.

"Again, I thank you for letting me into your home." A familiar voice said as they neared the door.

'What the…' Kakashi thought before Sabo opened the door to the dining hall, revealing Jonathan, Layla, Riser, and Sengoku sitting at the table.

Servants and Riser's Peerage stood by, patiently waiting.

"Hey mom, dad." Sabo greeted. "I have brought company."

"Welcome home, Ravel." Jonathan said as he stood up and hugged his only daughter. "Have you been well?"

"Yes, I have." Ravel said as she hugged her mom. "It has been quite an experience."

"And this must bee the peerage you have told me about." Layla said as she saw her daughter's small peerage. "I am Ravel's mom, Layla Phenex. Please, call me Layla."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Layla." Lee said respectfully with an equally respectful bow. "I am Rock Lee, Knight in service of your daughter."

"I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi greeted, his furred face showing as much respect as it one with a mask and eye cover could show. "I am a Pawn in service to Ravel."

"I am Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia responded with a polite bow. "I am a Rook in service to Ravel."

"Hello, I am Kuroka, nya." Kuroka stated, proudly displaying her heritage. "I am a Nekoshou and the Bishop in service to Ravel, nya. I am also her love rival for Naruto along with Xenovia."

Ravel and Xenovia became red.

"Oh, that is interesting. You have quite a lot of rivals, Ravel." Layla laughed as Jonathan's eye twitched. "First Koneko, and now her sister and Xenovia."

"It could be worse." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

"That is true and it's nice to see you again, Naruto." Layla said happily.

"I am always happy to see you and Jonathan, Layla." Naruto said as he hugged the Phenex Matriarch, seeing Riser. "You… not so much."

"Same, Werefox." Riser said hotly, not liking the fact that Naruto was there, but wasn't going to be a huge dick.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lord Sengoku." Kakashi said with all respect to the Buddha.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Sengoku replied as he bowed.

"May I ask why you are here?" Kakashi asked as he, Xenovia, Lee, Kuroka, Ravel, and Naruto sat down, Ameyuri and Gilga exiting Ravel's shadow and going to their dog bowls, which had been filled to the brim for the grim.

"I am here to train Naruto." Sengoku replied, making Naruto's eyes widen.

**Chapter 39, DONE!**

**Well, the training arc will start next chapter.**

**Sabo is now formerly introduced as the second son of Phenex.**

**The fight against Tannin isn't the best, but with what I have established, Irina and Koneko's skills wouldn't change anything. **

**Then there is the Maid Café scene, loved it a lot. **

**Got a one shot posted, called Of Stands and Fantasy. Check it out if you like Jotaro Kujo.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review. **

**If you hated it, please leave a review, I need a laugh.**


	40. Praise the Sun

**_Original Posted On: August 17, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric578: No, you aren't stupid. Speedwagon and Sabo are similar in clothes design. Especially after best Waifu Speedwagon wears Will Zeppeli's Hat.

Draegoon: Hm… all of Jojo, all the way to part 500 as Araki is an immortal vampire. WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Akuro361: Thank you man.

Shin5: You will have to find out man.

Quine: Yeah, Naruto will face Hell. I actually have a funny way to show/explain why Coriana knows Naruto's pleasure spots.

Nana: Nana, I know you will personally love this chapter. Oh, if Kuisha found out about him cheating, he would be unable to sit for centuries. Oh, wow, I'm surprised anyone remembers that.

Leo0: Hm, for the date Naruto and Ravel will happen soon. I am not saying anything for the second question, no one will see what I am planning until it hits them in the face.

Dig Saddler: I know you will like this chapter, well, some parts of it.

Guest: Woah, please calm down. It is coming, please don't hurt me! Oh, you were joking… shit don't do that to me man. Yeah, Irina and Koneko's skills with Hiramekarei and Rokushiki weren't enough to make a difference.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 40: Praise the Sun**

"I am here to train Naruto." Sengoku replied, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"What?" said werefox asked dumbly as he looked at he Buddha.

"I am going to be your master for the next few weeks." Sengoku restated.

"Hm, I see." Naruto said as he sat down next to Ravel and Xenovia while Lee, Kakashi and Kuroka sat across from them.

"I plan on training you, Ravel." Sabo said as he sat down.

"Really?" Ravel asked, surprised.

"Yep, but it won't be easy, so be prepared to get hurt." Sabo stated as he started to drool at the food that was placed on the table.

**Skip, Evening, Gremory Territory…**

Koneko and Irina sat at the table, with Rias and the rest of the peerage at the heads of the family, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory.

"I am very surprised." Zeoticus said as he looked at Irina. "When Rias told us that one of her Knights had one of the Seven Swords of Kyoto, I was shocked."

"Is it really that big of a deal, sir?" Irina asked curiously.

"Of course." Venelana said with a smile. "The Seven Swords were created centuries ago by yokai blacksmiths. So, it is interesting that you have a sword like that."

"Well, I wouldn't have got it if Naruto wasn't such a nice person." Irina replied nervously, scratching her cheek.

"Naruto? Sairaorg's Pawn?" Venelana said in surprise. "Hm…"

Venelana stood up, an idea having sparked in her head.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call." Venelana said politely before she left the room.

No one questioned this, why should they.

"Now, Azazel is going to be helping us train…" Rias started before she was interrupted.

"Actually," Lucci said as he entered the room with Hattori on his shoulder. "I am going to be training the cat."

He sat down, Hattori fluttering to the table, and accepted some wine that was offered to him before he fed Hattori, much to Rias's ire.

"Why would you do that?" Koneko asked, before Rias could say anything.

"Yasaka ordered me to train you." Lucci said with grit teeth. "She said she saw your skills in Rokushiki and ordered me to complete your training. Azazel objected, wanting you to focus more on weight training, but he relented when he found out about what I was going to teach you."

Lucci started to eat his own food, ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Irina," Venelana said happily as she re-entered the dining room. "You have a special trainer coming for you tomorrow."

Dinner proceeded with fruitful conversations and hopes of what the peerage wanted to accomplish during their training.

After dinner, the peerage separated into their respectful genders and entered the devil-style bath house.

Azazel and Lucci sat at the edge of the bath, a bottle of sake and cups in a tub floating between them, with Lucci's leopard's ears and tail out as he relaxed in the water while Hattori cleaned himself in a bucket with a small amount of water.

"Hey, Issei." Azazel called out as said devil looked at him. "Have you ever poked a girl's nipple in?"

As this… conversation happened, Koneko was scrubbing Irina's back as the two girls prepared to bath.

Irina was washing her hair with shampoo.

"Thank you, Koneko." Irina said as Koneko poured water over Irina, cleaning the shampoo suds off her. "Let me scrub your back."

"Sure." Koneko said, her cat ears and tail out as she swapped places with Irina, washing her hair, ears and tail while Irina scrubbed her back.

However, Koneko was slightly irked.

Reason?

Irina's breasts were squashing against Koneko's back as she scrubbed the nekoshou's back.

"Something wrong, Koneko?" Irina asked, not really noticing this as she poured water on Koneko, rinsing her clean.

Koneko turned and grabbed Irina's boobs.

'Holy shit these are soft!' Koneko thought, eyes widening as she groped Irina's soft flesh.

"KONEKO!" Irina shouted in surprise, not expecting Koneko to do this.

"Irina…" Koneko asked as she looked in Irina's eyes as she continued to grope her. "Can I suck your nipples?"

"WHAT?" Irina shouted before Koneko latched onto her left nipple, causing her to get aroused from the suction of Koneko's mouth on her nipple.

As this was happening, Issei had heard this and was crying blood as he wanted to think of Irina and Koneko being dirty, but clawed his eyes out, using the pain to take his mind off of them as they were with Naruto.

He may be a pervert, but he respected women in relationships and didn't think of them perversely as a way of respecting their relationship.

He wasn't always like this, and it was still a work in progress, thus clawing his eyes.

"KONEKO~" Irina shouted in shock and pleasure as she tried to pry the tiny Rook off of her, but failed due to the lack of strength.

"That's enough Koneko." Rias ordered, causing Koneko to whine and release Irina, who moved away and covered herself from Koneko's eyes, huddling next to Asia, who comforted her fellow Christian.

"Why?" Irina asked shakily as she looked at the Rook.

"Its going to be the last time we see each other, so I decided to get one last piece of action before training." Koneko answered honestly before she entered the bath, sighing as the warm water caressed her body.

Irina was blushing red at those words.

"So, Koneko," Akeno purred as she moved towards Koneko. "How far have you gone with Naruto?"

"We fucked." Koneko stated proudly, not ashamed to state this to a virgin, which Akeno was.

"Oh, that's cute, but seriously, how far?" Akeno asked, her fake smile twitching.

Koneko smirked.

'I finally have something this bitch doesn't.' Koneko thought as she leaned back. "I went all the way. Irina did too."

Irina came close to passing out while Issei nearly bit his tongue off with jealousy.

"I don't believe you!" Akeno shouted, truly showing her unwillingness to believe Koneko's claims.

'Little bastard!' Issei thought enviously. 'THIS IS BULLSHIT! ITS MY DREAM TO BE HAREM KING!'

**Meanwhile, Phenex Mansion…**

Naruto was sitting in Ravel's lap, in fox form, as she brushed his fur with Ameyuri and Gilga, in their bigger normal forms, laying across the floor, snoozing next to their Mama Ravel.

"There, all done." Ravel said as she finished brushing and ran her hand through Naruto's soft fur, making him very happy he was groomed after a shower.

"Thank you Ravel." Naruto said as he snuggled with her.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in." Ravel said as Ameyuri and Gilga moved and had their heads up, looking towards the door as it opened.

"Good evening, Young Mistress." A maid of the Phenex house said as she entered with a small cart.

She had short black hair that went to her shoulders with green eyes and tan skin while she wore a standard maid uniform, with the Phenex clan symbol on it.

It had crumpets and a pot of freshly made Earl Gray tea on it with the appropriate dishes, along with a pitcher of milk and two bowls.

"Good evening, Nana." Ravel said to her personal maid.

Nana had been working for the family ever since she was born, so she was very close to Ravel.

"Seems the little one fell asleep." Nana pointed out to Ravel.

Ravel looked down and noticed that Naruto indeed had fallen asleep in her arms, making him look cuter.

Nana smiled as she set up the cart and poured Ravel a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Nana." Ravel said as Nana poured milk in the bowls and placed them before the grim, who barked happily before they drank it. "Oh, hm…"

Ravel couldn't drink her tea.

Correction, she didn't want to risk spilling and burning Naruto.

"Uhm, I can hold him for you?" Nana asked sheepishly and nervously as she stood next to Ravel, anticipation on her face with a smile.

"Sure, please be careful." Ravel said quietly.

Nana smiled even brighter as she pulled a chair up and took Naruto from Ravel.

'He is so soft.' Nana thought in happiness as she ran her hand through Naruto's fur.

Naruto purred in his sleep, snuggling into Nana's embrace, making her want to verbally gush at how cute and adorable he is.

Though as a professional, she was able to keep it to a simple smile and petting.

Ravel eventually finished her tea and took Naruto from Nana and went to go to her room with Naruto, intent on sleeping together.

"Ravel, nya."

"Yes, Kuroka?" Ravel said as she turned and dead panned.

Kuroka was wearing a bathing kimono, since she had finished bathing, and was still partially wet, thus the kimono didn't hide anything. Also add to the fact that it was just barely past her crotch. If she kicked her leg up, Kuroka would expose herself.

"Kuroka, dry yourself off and change!" Ravel said through grit teeth and in reduced anger.

She didn't want to wake Naruto.

"Why though, nya?" Kuroka asked as she used magic to finish drying herself. "Anyway, I want to snuggle with Naruto, nya."

"No, I am." Xenovia, wearing a tank top and shorts, declared from behind Ravel, making the poor girl jump.

"It seems you are at an impasse." Layla chuckled as she walked through the hall, not disturbed by Kuroka's state of dress. "Why don't all of you sleep with him tonight? I mean, you guys won't see each other after tomorrow morning."

'She has a point.' Ravel, Kuroka, and Xenovia thought at the same time before they entered Ravel's room and got in her bed, Naruto nestled in Ravel's breasts, Xenovia on her left with Kuroka on her right, both having an arm over Ravel and Naruto.

**Meanwhile, Bael Territory…**

Sairaorg sat alone in Misla's room, having finished one of her favorite books.

'Mom.' He thought as he closed the book and touched her hand.

It had been five years since she had fallen into her coma.

'When should I tell him?' Sairaorg pondered, remembering Ravel's words. 'He deserves to know this, but it won't do any good for his mental health. At best he will blame himself and hate himself more.'

Sairaorg shook these thoughts from his head before he stood up, put the book back and closed the window and blinds.

"Good night, mother." Sairaorg said as he kissed Misla's cheek. "Sleep well."

He made his way to the door, and as it closed, Draegoon appeared and looked at Misla.

Draegoon didn't make a move as he stared at her.

'Hm, so this is the one gramps fought so hard for?' Draegoon thought as he reached out for Misla.

He stopped as he heard the door handle move, vanishing before Sairaorg reentered, having forgotten something.

Draegoon cursed silently as he reappeared at home.

"Fei-Long?" A voice said as Draegoon turned.

"Mom." The actually named Fei-Long answered.

A familiar kitsune with nine tails appeared, wearing a shirt and pants. She had a very voluptuous figure. Her hair was golden in a very familiar pig tail.

"Were you messing with the past again?" His mom said with an unapproving tone, hands on her hips.

"No, I wasn't… not this time." Fei-Long replied, looking away, sweating a bit.

His mom's stare intensified.

"Okay, I wanted to see Granny Misla!" Fei-Long shouted.

His mom stared a bit longer before sighing.

"I know you are an adult, but please don't let these desires to help your dad get in the way." His mom asked with a sad tone. "I don't want to lose you, any of you."

Fei-Long nodded in defeat.

"I'll be more careful." Fei-Long replied.

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence between the mom and son as they walked through their home.

"Look, I know you want to help, but we don't know for sure if these small changes will affect us." His mom said as she took his hand in hers. "If you do something big, I could… they might not even be here."

Fei-Long looked at the door they stopped in front of.

On it were several names in not so good hand writing.

Clearly a shared room of children.

"I know, but it hurts knowing they don't know anything about dad." Fei-Long stated as he and his mom entered the room to see nine children of the age of eight to twelve years old in sleeping bunk beds.

They all had various hair colors, but there was a constant factor that tied them together.

They had two whisker marks, fox ears, and tails.

**Next Morning, Gremory Mansion…**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Issei screamed as Tannin grabbed him and took flight towards the Dragon Mountains.

"Bye Issei!" Asia, Akeno, Rias, Gasper, and Kiba shouted as they waved.

"Later Pervert!" Koneko shouted as she waved both arms.

Irina was to exhausted from the night before to say anything so she settled for waving to the poor pervert.

All of the Gremory peerage were wearing their gym uniform, with Gasper wearing the female version.

"Now, Irina." Azazel said, getting the tired Devil's attention. "You, like Koneko, are having a special teacher from Kyoto coming in… speak of the devil."

Walking towards the group was Lucci, who wasn't alone.

Besides him were two people.

One of them was a beautiful woman. She had ankle length auburn hair, one bang covering her right eye, revealing her left eye to show they were green. She had a top knot on her head. She had a well-developed figure, even though she was more on the plump side. She wore a blue, long-sleeved dress that went past her knees, the shoulders were revealed and she wore combat sandals. Under these were some mesh armor. On her left ring finger was a neon blue ring with a sapphire on it.

Before her, she was a man in a wheel chair.

He had short, pale blue hair, a very defined chin with some blue stubble. He had thick goggle glasses and wore a striped shirt. On his left ring finger was a neon blue wedding band. Above his legs was a blue and gray cow print blanket, hiding them from view as Lucci and these two made their way to the group.

"Koneko, you are with me." Lucci said uncaringly before he entered his hybrid form. "Keep up if you can."

With that, Lucci took off with Moonwalk and Shave.

Koneko blinked before she took off to follow him.

"He is so rude." Rias stated, getting a nod from her peerage.

"I would agree, but I want to keep my life." The wheelchair bound man chuckled.

"Sorry, who are you?" Irina asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the late introductions." The man said nervously before he bowed, well, bowed as much as he could since he was in a wheelchair. "I am Chojuro Terumi, former member of the Seven Swordsman of Kyoto. This is my wife, Mei. I'll be your instructor for Hiramekarei, since I used it before you did."

Irina went wide eyed.

"Oh… OH, I humbly accept your training, sir." Irina replied politely with a returning bow, feeling stupid.

"No need for that." Mei said with a laugh. "Follow me, I'll show you to your training grounds."

Mei turned Chojuro and Irina followed them to the woods before Azazel gave orders to the rest of the Gremory Peerage.

**Meanwhile, Phenex Peerage…**

"GAI-SENSE!"

"LEE!"

"Okay that's enough of that." Kakashi said as he stepped between Master and Apprentice. "We don't need to see or here you yelling so early in the morning."

Lee and Gai became red with embarrassment and apologized.

Besides Lee, Gai, and Kakashi, Kuroka, Ravel, Naruto, and Xenovia stood with Sengoku, Sabo, Jonathan, and Layla.

All the peerage members had small bags filled with provisions and necessities, curtesy of the Phenex family.

"So, why are we all out here, nya? Especially at five AM?" Kuroka asked tiredly as she cutely wiped her eyes.

Like the Gremory Peerage, the Phenex Peerage (Minus Kakashi and Kuroka) and Naruto were wearing their gym clothing.

Kakashi wore a modified jumpsuit, fit to work with his body type. He wasn't wearing his headband, opting for an eyepatch, letting his hair/fur be in its natural wild state and defying gravity.

Kuroka wore a training GI. It wasn't as restrictive as the gym uniform, so she preferred it.

"We just wanted to say goodbye before you all left for training." Layla said happily.

"And we made the bags ourselves to show you our support." Jonathan stated with a smile.

"Thank you." Was echoed through the peerage and Naruto.

"Now, enjoy your training, and if you survive, we will whip up a feast." Layla said cheerfully before she and her husband returned to their room, to go back to sleep.

"Xenovia, you are training with me." Kakashi stated, grasping the girl's shoulder before using shun shinning away with her as leaves fell from where they were last standing.

"Ravel, you are coming with me." Sabo said happily as he took Ravel's hand, letting him teleport her and her grim to their training destination.

"Lee, we are going somewhere special." Gai said enthusiastically before he and Lee ran off, literally, into the woods.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!"

"What about you, Kuroka?" Naruto asked as he, Kuroka, and Sengoku were the only ones left.

"Oh, I am going to train by myself, nya." Kuroka said with a chuckle. "Though, before I leave, can you do something for me, nya?"

"Depends on what it is." Sengoku stated. "We need to leave, every moment counts."

"Oh, it's simple, nya." Kuroka replied to the Buddha. "Naruto, can you show me the Rasengan?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, head tilted in confusion, making Kuroka want to cuddle with him from how damn adorable he looked.

"Because I haven't seen it before up close, nya. I always wanted to see the technique the Great Minato Namikaze created, then taught to Kakashi and the Gallant Jiraiya, nya." Kuroka explained.

Naruto faltered ever so slightly as Jiraiya appeared in his mind.

He smiled sadly as he held up his hand, a Rasengan spinning to life in his palm.

Kuroka looked at it in awe, no words to say.

"It's beautiful, nya." Kuroka said as he cancelled the jutsu. "Thank you, I'll be on my way. Later, Naruto."

Kuroka vanished, taking her bag with her like everyone else.

"Alright, Sengoku-sensei." Naruto said respectfully to the Buddha. "May we start our training?"

"Not here, let me fix that." Sengoku stated as he touched Naruto's shoulder and when Naruto blinked, he and Sengoku were in the Human world, specifically an island that he didn't know.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around and noticed the geography was uniquely different from normal.

He saw a few animals and to say they were big was an understatement.

"This is Rusukaina Island, the Isle of Forty-Eight Seasons." Sengoku explained. "At the start of every week, the season changes, judging from the humidity, we are in Spring right now."

"I never heard of this island… what is that one, over there." Naruto said as he pointed off to a seemingly small island south east of Rusukaina.

"That is Amazon Lily, where the Kuja Tribe live." Sengoku explained. "It is a tribe of only women and they are the Origin of Greek Amazon and the Medusa and Gorgons. Don't go there, unless you are willing to die as no men are allowed on the island."

"Understood sir." Naruto said with a salute. "What are you going to teach me? A new technique? A new…"

"Naruto." Sengoku interrupted, stopping the boy before he could get to involved.

Naruto went silent and listened.

"What do you know about senjutsu?"

**Skip…**

"This is a good spot." Chojuro said, causing Mei to stop moving him and allowed him to face Irina. "So, what can you do with Hiramekarei?"

"Oh." Irina said as she summoned the sword. "Well, I know how to use Hiramekarei's storage ability."

Irina demonstrated this to Chojuro and Mei.

"And then I know how to release it." Irina stated as gripped the two handles. "Hiramekarei: Release."

As expected, Irina's stored magic flared up and extended into a long sword, her magic spewing out and around the blade.

"Hm, you are pretty good." Chojuro said happily as he clapped at the display. "But you are sloppy."

"What?" Irina asked as she ended the technique.

"How do I explain this?" Chojuro muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Hm, well, you aren't precise with your storage and you could learn how to dual wield."

"I'm not precise?" Irina questioned, not understanding what her teacher was trying to say.

"Here, let me show you." Chojuro said, holding his hand out for Hiramekarei.

Irina handed her weapon to him, and saw a look of nostalgia wash over his face.

Chojuro smiled weakly, memories of fighting with his partner flooding back.

"Hiramekarei: Release." He whispered.

Like Irina's magic, Chojuro's stored chakra burst from the sword, but instead of constantly spewing and dripping from the blade, it was calm and he wasn't wasting power.

"See?" He asked as he swung Hiramekarei before ending its technique.

"Yeah, it felt stronger and it wasn't all over the place." Irina said in surprise.

"My husband had decades to master this." Mei said fondly, making Chojuro blush. "But you are young, so you don't have to put pressure on yourself while training."

"Understood, but you mentioned dual wielding?" Irina asked.

Chojuro said nothing as he separated Hiramekarei.

"Oh, I saw Naruto do that when he was fighting Griselda and the ice guy with Lee." Irina stated. "I thought I was seeing things."

"Nope, Hiramekarei can split in two." Chojuro said as he reconnected it and handed it to Irina. "So, with what I have seen, we will focus on helping you control your magic storage ability and maybe dual wielding if we have time."

"I accept your training, master." Irina said politely, ready to learn from a master.

Chojuro smiled.

"Alright, then we can begin right now." Chojuro said as he motioned for Irina to sit. "We shall start with meditation."

**Meanwhile…**

"Lee, I haven't been fully truthful with you." Gai admitted as his apprentice sat before him, the both of them sitting alone in the woods.

"What do you mean, Gai-sensei?" Lee questioned, confused on what his master was talking about.

"I told you that Oni have the ability to access the Eight Inner Gates." Gai continued. "But this was a half-truth."

Lee gasped dramatically.

"I taught you how to activate three gates, but there are five more." Gai stated. "However, you are very special. You are descended from Kaido and Shuuten Douji."

"What do my ancestors have to do with my training?"

Gai became serious.

"Lee, you and I are apart of a special clan. The Oni clan we belong to have the ability of Alcohol Energy Convergence." Gai said calmly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if we drink, we get stronger." Gai explained. "The Eight Gates are a way of unlocking our true power as the limiters we unlock undo some limitations our bodies naturally have to protect us. However, even with that, our body still has some protection from the first Seven Gates. However, with Alcohol Energy Convergence, we can break those limitations to truly become forces of destruction at the cost of being drunk and possibly killing ourselves from liver damage."

"Are you going to teach me this?" Lee asked, sort of on edge.

"Of course, that and to do Armament and Observation parts of Senjutsu." Gai stated cheerfully, the serious mood broken as he laughed before he pulled out a bowl of whiskey candy. "Now, we will start with your alcohol tolerance as I watched your fight against Kuzan and Griselda with Naruto, and you were able to use this ability, but it ended to quickly, so we will make you a seasoned drinker to lessen energy consumption for your trump card."

"ALRIGHT, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted as he grabbed the candy and ate it.

"NOT ALL AT ONCE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU ARE LOUD!" a drunk Lee shouted as he was a complete light weight and was super drunk already.

**Meanwhile…**

Kuroka walked alone, a bag with camping gear on her back before she found the place she wanted to train.

It was a small clearing next to a stream with a waterfall.

'Alright, this is perfect, nya.' Kuroka thought as she put the bag down, and summoned some shadow clones to set up camp.

She was training by herself so why should she sleep without a sleeping bag and tent.

"Okay, so Naruto spun his chakra to make the Rasengan, nya." Kuroka said aloud, which was to help her as she fished out some water balloons from her bag. "And according to mom, Minato Namikaze created this jutsu after watching members of the werebeast tribe using the Werebeast Bomb, nya. So, it involves spinning chakra and power condensing, nya. Shouldn't be too hard."

Kuroka proceeded to fill a water balloon with water and once it was tied off, she spun her chakra.

However, it didn't do much but move the water.

'Hm…' Kuroka thought as she remembered the way the complete Rasengan looked when Naruto showed her. "From what I could see, it seemed like it was spinning in multiple directions, nya. So, maybe two hands?"

Going with that thought, Kuroka spun the water with her right hand and chakra in her left hand before she added bursts of chakra into the water balloon.

Within seconds, the water balloon popped, causing her to smile brightly.

'I completed the first part.' Kuroka thought happily as she was riding out the 'I did great' high. 'Now I'm one step closer to surpassing Kushina, nya.'

**Meanwhile…**

"How is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Xenovia gasped out as she and Kakashi took deep breaths.

They had been fighting for about an hour, Kubikiribocho and Durandal in their respected owner's hands.

"You are a brute force fighter." Kakashi stated as he recovered faster, not having exerted himself as much as his student had. "You rely on your sword's destructive capabilities to much. It isn't bad, and I'm not here to make you master a different fighting style."

"So, what are we going to do?" Xenovia asked as she sent Durandal away and sat down.

"Question: If you were in a fight, and your opponent was able to disarm you of Durandal, what would you do?" Kakashi asked seriously as they sat down, drinking some water.

"I'd try to get Durandal back?" Xenovia replied unsurely, knowing this was a test of sorts.

"That is what your opponent will think and they would do what they can to keep you from getting your sword back." Kakashi stated. "I will teach you how to do basic taijutsu, so you can fight with your bare hands, making use of your Rook Piece."

"I already make good use of it." Xenovia stated. "Durandal is a heavy sword, but ever since I became a Rook, it isn't that heavy."

"Yes, but as a Rook, you are much slower." Kakashi countered. "Also, were you trained to dual wield?"

"Yes, Griselda taught me."

"Then give me your left hand really quick." Kakashi said as he pulled out a brush and ink.

Xenovia extended her left and watched as Kakashi drew a Kyoto summoning seal, the same one he used to summon Kubikiribocho, on her left palm before it dried and vanished into her skin.

"With this, you can summon Kubikiribocho." Kakashi said as he eye-smiled at his student's shocked face. "Congrats, you are now a partial user of one of the Seven Swords of Kyoto."

Xenovia's smile out shone the sun.

But this quickly vanished as Kakashi proceeded to teach her taijutsu.

**Meanwhile…**

Koneko and Lucci, with Hattori on his shoulder, landed on the ground, far from anyone in the middle of the forest.

"Alright, this is good enough." Lucci said coldly with Hattori giving an agreement hoot.

"Lucci-sensei, what are we going to do first?" Koneko asked as she gasped for air.

They had been using Moonwalk for hours, and her reserves were starting to run low, despite having mastered Moonwalk and Shave.

"You did good in keeping up with me, for a novice." Lucci said as he powered down from hybrid form. "Now, you already know Moonwalk and Shave, so that will save us some time. Now, I stated I would finish your Rokushiki training, but there is another set of things I will teach you. You willing to undergo training from Hell? Know that once you start, I won't let you back out."

"Naruto trained under you, so I can too." Koneko stated confidently.

Lucci smirked.

'I like this girl. She has spirit, unlike Naruto.' He thought as he walked before Koneko. "Alright, you already know about Rokushiki, but what about Haki?"

**Meanwhile…**

"What do I know about senjutsu? Is this a trick question?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sengoku.

"No, please answer." Sengoku replied.

Naruto took a few seconds to think.

"Well, senjutsu is when a yokai takes in nature energy and merges it with their chakra in a three-way balance, making senjutsu." Naruto recited. "It grants sensing abilities and enhances all physical aspects of the yokai."

"That is true, and you described two aspects of what I am going to help you with." Sengoku replied. "You know the basics of Armament and Observation Haki."

"Haki?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Before Sengoku could respond, a giant red elephant appeared, angry as it stared down at Sengoku, who was calm while Naruto started to panic.

"Naruto, attack this beast with all you have." Sengoku ordered.

"What?" Naruto asked before he saw the elephant charge.

Naruto entered his hybrid form and promoted to Queen.

"Shave." He said as he vanished. "Moonwalk."

Naruto reappeared above the elephant, a Rasengan spinning to life.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his attack against the elephant's hide, dealing very little damage, much to Naruto's shock and the elephant's annoyance.

It let out a battle cry before its trunk rammed against Naruto and sent him into the ground, causing him to return to normal.

The elephant was about to charge, but stopped when Sengoku stepped between it and Naruto.

"Yes, senjutsu is a broad term, but we divide it into three categories." Sengoku explained as he looked around. "Firstly, the sensing ability is called Observation Haki. The ability itself was called Mantra by our ancestors. It bestows a sixth sense of the world to its user, and limited precognition abilities to predict attacks of an opponent. It allows one to sense the presence, strength, emotions, and intentions of anyone. I know one person who strengthened their Observation Haki so much that they could glimpse into the future."

Sengoku closed his eyes.

"MASTER, WATCH OUT!" Naruto shouted as the Elephant prepared to swing its trunk down.

"It will attack from the left." Sengoku replied calmly before he simply side stepped the attack. "Then from the right."

He moved with such simplicity that Naruto was unable to believe it.

The elephant was angered greatly by this before it stood on its hind legs, intending to stomp on them.

"Armament Haki…" Sengoku said as he raised his hand, his eyes still closed.

The elephant brought its full weight down, focusing its force into its foot to squash Sengoku.

"Allows one to clad themselves in chakra to defend from attacks…" Sengoku said as he shot Armament Haki from his hand the moment the elephants foot was three inches from his hand, not even touching it, before it was blasted backwards, spinning twice before it hid the ground. "Or make attacks more potent, be it weapons or jutsu. Advanced Armament, like I demonstrated, can be shot from the body a short distance or be forced into an opponent's body to destroy them from within."

"Amazing…" Naruto said in awe before he saw the elephant get back up, its eyes showing it had snapped and was enraged.

"But there is a third, and most rare, variant of Haki, Naruto." Sengoku replied calmly before he opened his eyes and looked at the enraged elephant, causing it to stop dead in its charging tracks.

Naruto felt it too.

Both Naruto and the elephant felt Sengoku's presence.

His dominance.

His will.

He tamed Naruto and the elephant.

The elephant's eyes rolled into the back of its head before it collapsed while it foamed at the mouth as Naruto was barely hanging on to his consciousness.

"And this third Haki is called Conqueror's Haki, Naruto." Sengoku explained as he looked at his student. "It is the ability to overpower the will of others. This can result in the victims being knocked unconscious, or become temporarily subservient to the haki user. It is a rare form of haki that one in several million yokai are born with. And you, Naruto, were born with this power, like me, your mother, and grandfather."

"Mom had this ability?" Naruto shakily asked as Sengoku helped sit him up. "Wait, you said people whose will are over powered can be knocked out, right? Then that means the people at the court room who feinted was…"

"Because you unconsciously activated your haki." Sengoku explained.

"But… but… then this means…" Naruto started to say as he hyperventilated as he thought of Misla. "I… I put Granny in a coma…"

He gripped his head, which was pounding in pain.

However, it ended when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, Sairaorg didn't tell you, so I will." Sengoku said sadly, knowing this wasn't the best time, but it had to be done. "You caused Misla Bael to enter her coma, but it was an accident. I am not going to hold your hand, but if you can't overcome this, then I can't train you. Either harp and beat yourself over this now, and gain nothing. Or push it to the side for now and gain control."

Naruto took several deep breaths.

"I… I want to train." Naruto said weakly.

"Alright, then we shall begin now." Sengoku stated as he released Naruto. "I can sense all the animals here on the island. There are one thousand here, and only five hundred can you defeat with your current senjutsu use."

"What do these animals have to do with my training?" Naruto asked.

"They are going to be your sparing partners." Sengoku replied.

"A bunch of animals?" Naruto questioned, not believing Sengoku… until a massive rabbit four feet taller than he was appeared.

"We will refine your Armament and Observation haki." Sengoku stated before the rabbit kicked Naruto outside the head. "We will work on your Armament first."

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba stood by himself, his trainer nearby.

His trainer was Sirzechs's Knight, Souji Okita.

However, his training today was focused on attaining Balance Breaker for his Blade Blacksmith.

**Meanwhile…**

Akeno was angrily glaring at Baraqiel.

"I don't see you as my father." Akeno stated as she swapped to her Miko outfit. "I wear these clothes to spite you and everything you stand for.'

Though this pained him, Baraqiel didn't show it.

"Let us begin your training." Baraqiel said calmly. 'Please, forgive me, Akeno, Shuri.'

**Meanwhile…**

Gasper watched, from within a box, people pass by the alley way he was hiding in.

His training?

To go out in public to conquer his fear of other people.

'I can't do this.' Gasper thought in a panic as he was overwhelmed. 'I'd rather die than take this first step!'

**Meanwhile…**

Rias spent her time reading strategies.

'I am both Brain and Brawn, as well as neither.' Rias thought as she trained her mind with old texts from the Faction War.

**Meanwhile…**

Issei screamed as he fell off a cliff from dodging Tannin's breath attack.

**Meanwhile…**

Saji screamed in pain as Azazel implanted the rest of the Vritra sacred gears into his body.

**Meanwhile…**

Sona, like Rias, studied books, but was also running to build up her stamina due to lacking it.

**Meanwhile…**

Tsubaki practiced with her naginata and her timing with Mirror Alice, along with trying to lesson the summoning of Mirror Alice and the strain.

**Meanwhile…**

Ravel blinked.

"Where are we?" Ravel asked as she realized she was no longer at the Phenex mansion.

She, Sabo, Ameyuri, and Gilga stood in an ancient civilization.

The architecture was similar to the ancient Aztec or Mesopotamian style, with ziggurat pyramids here and there amongst the small houses and market places.

At the far end of the village, were two mountains facing each other with a pillar in between them with a bridge connecting them and a staircase.

Murals and statues of dragons were everywhere, along with statues of people.

Astrological signs and statues of the constellations were mixed in through their murals.

Among these were the inhabitants.

They wore clothing similar to the Aztec and Incan tribes, with gold, feathers of various colors, auburn fabric to cover certain parts like their genitals and breasts for the woman. They had tattoos of the sun, astrological signs, or dragons on the adults with face paint of red and white.

Some had shaved heads while others had pony tails or full braided hair with strips of gold weaved in it.

The devils and Grim stood before, who Ravel assumed, the Chief.

He wore an ornate headdress and face paint that wasn't replicated with the others.

"It has been a while, Master." Sabo said very politely as he bowed before the chief.

He was a middle-aged man, his body muscled and trim for his age.

"Indeed, Sabo." the chief replied before looking at Ravel. "Is this the one?"

"Yes, Master. She is my little sister, Ravel. I feel like she is worthy of taking the Test." Sabo replied before he looked at Ravel. "Ravel, this is Chief Cadmael. He is the Chief of the Sun Warriors."

"Greetings, Chief Cadmael." Ravel said with much respect, bowing.

Cadmael smiled and let out a belly laugh, causing the citizens to laugh before getting on with their business.

"I am happy to meet you, Sabo wouldn't stop talking about how cute his sister was." Cadmael said as he watched Ravel stand up straight. "I just hope you know what you are getting into. Sabo, we will prepare for the Test. It will be held tomorrow, but tonight, we shall feast."

"Alright, Master." Sabo said as he bowed.

"Excuse me." Ravel said, but was ignored as Cadmael left to get the feast ready, as they did have time to make the massive amount of food.

"Don't worry, Ravel." Sabo replied as he rubbed her head. "I'll explain later. But we need to get ready."

He put his hand on Ravel's back, Ameyuri and Gilga diving into Mama Ravel's shadow as he guided her to a small house.

"Good to be at my home away from home." Sabo said as they entered.

"Sabo, what is this place? Who are these people? And what is going on?" Ravel asked in quick succession as Sabo relaxed.

"This village… it's a sacred place of the Dragons." Sabo said as he took off his hat and coat. "I was guided here after a year of traveling during my training. I was deemed worthy, and so the Masters of the Village allowed me to enter."

"What does any of that mean?"

Sabo sat down and motioned for Ravel to sit, which she did and her grim appeared in her lap for her to pet.

"The Sun Warrior Village is kept hidden on this small island." Sabo explained. "They are the Origin of Fire Magic, and are connected to the Phenex clan for giving us our Immortality."

Ravel gasped.

"No, that's impossible." Ravel said in disbelief.

"I know, I thought it was impossible too, but it is true." Sabo stated as he looked at the ceiling. "Our family history is quite old, so details have been lost. All because one of our ancestors tried to destroy the Sun Warriors."

Sabo took a deep breath.

"But their Masters were able to hide and protect them, and so they protect and hide the Masters from harm." Sabo continued. "I am actually the second Phenex in hundreds of years to find and be trained by the Masters. My personal master was Master Cadmael, but I shall be training you, if you are deemed worthy of training."

Ravel had no idea what to say.

It was all so much to absorb at once.

"Wait, the second, who was the first?" Ravel asked.

"Marco Phenex was the one before me." Sabo confirmed. "It was how he was able to create the Flames of Restoration. Because the Masters deemed him worthy of their training."

"Who are these Masters?" Ravel questioned.

"You will have to find out tomorrow, because I don't want to spoil anything." Sabo said before there was a knock at the door of his house. "Come in."

"Sabo." A female said as she entered. "The whole village has been made aware of the feast and its reasons, so please get ready for tonight."

"Alright, I'll get ready." Sabo said as he got up.

"You, Ms. Phenex," the woman said as she looked at Ravel and the Grim. "Here."

She handed Ravel a female version of the Sun Warrior garb along with face paint.

"Please wear this. It is tradition for us to have our guests wear and bear our customs for them to help their training." The woman said politely.

"Thank you, and please, call me Ravel." Ravel said as she took the clothing and face paint.

The woman smiled.

"You are just like your brother." She said before she left.

'What does that mean?' Ravel thought as she looked at the clothing. 'This is nice.'

"Hm, it's a bit confusing, but its comfortable." Sabo said as he re-entered the room, wearing an outfit of the Sun Warriors.

He wore auburn leggings that went above his knees, with a gold-yellow wrap around his waist. He had sandals on his feet. Around his shoulders was a dull yellow shoulder wrap and had red face paint outlining his chin, cheeks and under his eyes. He had gold arm bands with rubies on them. Around his forehead was a ringlet with a ruby in the middle.

"Wow, that is… awesome." Ravel stated in awe at Sabo.

"Well, it is a cool outfit, so with me wearing it, it works." Sabo said jokingly. "Nah, I am happy I get to wear this again. I like my usual outfit, but can't beat ancient style."

"Hey, Sabo, why did you want me to do this training? Couldn't you have picked Riser?" Ravel asked.

She had been granted this chance, but why her.

"Well," Sabo said as he walked to the door. "Riser wasn't worthy. Mom told me about the Rating Game and how he was cruel during it. Then his humiliation after it at the engagement party. He embarrassed the family. I'm glad he lost, but Riser isn't worthy of knowing about this holy place."

Sabo didn't stay to talk more, having decided to leave Ravel with her Grim to change.

He walked through the town and made his way to an empty courtyard of statues.

On the arches of the courtyard, in ancient text, read 'Hall of Phenex's'.

Sabo walked through the statues, looking at his ancestors.

The first to gain fire, Igneous Phenex.

He found and helped create the Phenex clan, and helped build Solomon's temple, being the first of the clan to be with the very first of each house hold.

Then, several generations later, there was the traitor, Matra Phenex, who sought to destroy the Sun Warriors and their culture.

After him was Marco, who helped protect and restore the Sun Warriors and gave his life to protect the village and the Masters.

And beside Marco, was a statue of Sabo.

He was a recent addition, so his statue was very new.

"Hey, Phenex."

Sabo was snapped from his musings.

"Gham." Sabo said in slight disdain.

Gham was the local gossip hound, and not many people liked him.

Sabo was one of them since Gham always picked fights with him, trying to prove superior to Sabo, despite the fact that Sabo was not trying anything to cause anger from Gham.

"Nothing much, I heard you brought your sister here, and its why the Feast of Fire is going to be held." Gham said as he walked and got into Sabo's face.

Gham was very thin and muscled. He had a shaved head, with a pony tail of long hair. He had light tan skin, similar clothing to Sabo, and face paint in the same style.

"Gham, what do you want?" Sabo asked in an uninterested tone, already knowing what Gham wanted.

"Hm, cocky as ever." Gham spat. "I want to fight you again. It has been two years since you left, so I want to see if you kept up with your training."

'More like you want to show your 'dominance' over the supposed infidel.' Sabo thought as he sighed. "Fine, Gham."

'Yes.' Gham mentally cheered. 'This guy has no idea what I have in store. I have been training very hard these last two years, so while he was at home, living a lavish life style, I was keeping my skills sharp as he dulled.'

Sabo followed Gham to the training grounds, where they could safely fight without damaging the city.

Ravel, now dressed in the Sun Warrior garb, was led to the training grounds by Cadmael.

"You ready to fight, Phenex?" Gham asked cockily as he assumed the Sun Warrior fighting stance.

Sabo took a side step stance, his hands up, and his fingers positioned in a way that looked like he had three fingers.

"I am always ready, Gham." Sabo said calmly and fully relaxed.

Gham stepped forward and with an arching motion of his hands, he shot a flamethrower flame at Sabo who lunged forward, gripped Gham's arm.

"Never forget, Gham." Sabo said before he broke Gham's arm. "My claws can break through everything."

Sabo delivered a single, devastating knee kick to Gham's chest, nearly caving it in.

Sabo, who still had Gham's arm, carefully lowered Gham to the ground.

"We need a healer. His chest could cave." Sabo said coldly as he let go of Gham's arm and started to walk away.

"B-bastard." Gham shouted, his mouth full of blood as he swung his good arm, and a sickle of flames at Sabo.

"SABO!" Ravel shouted in fear.

However, before the flames could hit Sabo, the area where it would have hit vanished and became flames, allowing Gham's attack to move through him, and once it was gone, Sabo's body reformed as he spun around, fist cocked back.

"FIRE FIST!" He shouted as a plume of highly condensed flames in the form of a fist launched from his arm, and struck Gham.

Gham cried out in agony before he was nothing more than a pile of ash, and Sabo stood alone with his fire covered arm extended as it returned to normal.

It was dead silent before the crowed, minus Ravel and Cadmael, erupted into cheers.

"Finally, that loud mouth is gone!"

"Thank you, Sabo!"

"Fuck me, Sabo!"

Sabo felt intense shame.

'Damn it.' He thought as he shook with self-hatred. 'I didn't mean to kill him. Ace… I dirtied your technique.'

"Sabo, don't feel bad." Cadmael said as he consulted his student with Ravel. "Gham had this coming for a long time."

"It still doesn't give me the right to take his life." Sabo said as he took a deep breath.

"Sabo, what did you do?" Ravel asked with enthusiasm, shocking Sabo out of his slump. "I mean, you became fire! How did you do that."

"Oh, that." Sabo said before his body erupted as he became fire. "This is the power I was able to attain from my training here."

He moved his elemental body a few times before he returned to human form.

"And with that, I am able to avoid injury by partially turning into fire." Sabo explained.

"Its like Kuzan the Ice Kupua that Naruto fought with Lee." Ravel compared. "Only he was ice, and you are fire."

"Exactly, I am like a Kupua/Devil hybrid now." Sabo said with a goofy smile before he reached up and tickled Ravel, making her laugh.

Cadmael smiled as he watched Sabo interact with Ravel.

'It had been two years since Ace died, and you are still blaming yourself for his death.' Cadmael thought as he left. 'But you are slowly returning to who you should be, Sabo.'

The day passed, and the evening arrived.

The Feast of Fire was a grand display of Sun Warrior fire techniques and ability as they offered their prayers to the Masters, who Ravel still didn't know, but followed through with Sabo to immerse herself in Sun Warrior culture.

They ate and had fun before retiring for the night.

"Sabo…" Ravel said tiredly as Sabo carried her on his back with the Grim walking next to him. "I had fun…"

"I did too." Sabo replied softly as he arrived at his home. "But now it is time for bed, young lady. You have an early day tomorrow."

Sabo put Ravel to bed, helping her pups snuggle next to her before he went to the other room and slept for the night.

The next day, Ravel stood before the entire village and Sabo, who was holding Ameyuri and Gilga, at the base of the mountains, which were much bigger now that they were at the base.

Cadmael stood in front of her, and behind him was a large flame and next to it was two sets of stairs that led to the top of the pillar.

"Ravel Phenex," Cadmael said as he stood before Ravel. "Do you wish to go through the Trail of True Fire?"

"Yes, Master Cadmael." Ravel replied strongly.

"Do you accept the possibility of failure and death during the Trial?" Cadmael asked, his eyes steeled and cold with seriousness from how serious the situation was.

"Yes." Ravel responded, not looking away.

Cadmael nodded, and he stepped back, his hands held out at his sides.

Drums were struck in a rhythmic beat, humming and dancing was going on by the villagers and Sabo while two villagers danced towards the Eternal Flame and grabbed a single handful of fire and moved their way to Cadmael, placing the flames in his hands before he cupped his hands together, the two flames becoming one as he held the flame out.

"Your Trial of the True Flame starts now." He said as he placed the fire in Ravel's hands. "You must take this flame to the top, and present it to the Masters, Ran and Shaw. However, if the flame goes out, you fail."

"I understand." Ravel said as she cupped the flame, which was the size of a soft ball, and added her own magic to it, feeling the flame get stronger, even if it was a bit.

Ravel took her first step towards the steps, and the Sun Warriors continued to play their instruments.

"Master, do you think she can make it to the top?" Sabo asked his master.

"Yes, I see the Flames of Restoration Marco created in her." Cadmael said as he watched Ravel become smaller and smaller as she walked up the stairs. "You attained True Flame Body, so I can't wait to see what ability she gains from this Trial."

Sabo smiled.

'As cryptic as always.' Sabo thought as he continued to follow his Sun Warrior brothers and sisters in the Trial of True Fire.

Ravel shivered as a very cold wind blew across her body.

'No…' Ravel thought as the flame slightly diminished.

She cultivated the fire carefully, moving at a moderate pace, and even after two hours of walking, she was only one third of the way to the top.

Ravel could barely hear the music of the Sun Warriors anymore.

'I can do this.' Ravel thought as she moved carefully.

Several more hours passed, and when the sun was close to noon, she arrived at the top.

Ravel's magic was nearly out.

Her lungs hurt and her body ached as the lack of oxygen was cut the higher that she had walked.

Ravel looked around and saw no pyre to put her flame.

She saw that the bridge connected to the mountains had caves in them.

Suddenly, drums boomed from the foot of the mountain, and she looked down, and could barely make it out, but she saw the Villagers bowing down.

Ravel heard two distinct growls.

She saw eyes glowing in the caves.

"Now presenting, Masters Ran and Shaw." Cadmael called out, getting cheers from the villagers and Sabo.

As the sun rose to its highest at high noon, Ran and Shaw flew from their caves, revealing a red and blue Chinese-style-dragons, with wings and long whiskers.

They flew around the pillar and bridges several times, causing Ravel to cower, dropping her flame, causing it to be extinguished.

"NO!" Ravel screamed when she realized what she had done. 'I failed.'

Ran and Shaw slowed and hovered on the opposite sides they arrived at, looking at the small Phenex.

She could feel their gaze burning into her flesh.

Shakily, Ravel stood up, and looked them both in the eyes.

Ran and Shaw, symmetrically and in synch, flew around Ravel, beautifully weaving seamlessly between themselves and her.

Ravel took a very deep breath and prepared herself for the worst, closing her eyes.

However, nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and saw the dragons besides her.

They leaned back and expelled flames, merging together in a spire of multi-colored flames.

Ravel was in awe of this as she saw all colors, some she hadn't even seen, and then the flames converged into her, and once the light died, Ran and Shaw once more flew and returned to their respectful caves.

Sabo and Cadmael could not see what had been going on the pillar top after the Masters returned to their caves, so they waited in anticipation.

Two hours passed, and Ravel finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and received music and praise as her foot touched the ground.

"Congratulations, Ravel Phenex." Cadmael said proudly. "You have been deemed worthy of the Master's Blessing."

"I don't understand…" Ravel said as she looked at her hands. "Those flames, their colors… I can feel something welling inside me."

"The Masters are the ones who granted Fire Magic to the Dragons." Cadmael explained. "While the gods gave fire to man, they gave it to their kin. We worship them, and protect them, and in return they protect us. We keep the pure, untainted truth of Fire Magic in our culture. Sorry to say, but all other cultures have bastard fire. Fire that is only selfish and destructive."

Ravel had no idea what to say.

"This… is… I feel whole…" Ravel said unsurely on how to explain this. "Like I have found a piece of myself I didn't even know was missing."

"That is normal." Sabo said as he hugged his sister, who he was very proud of. "I had the same feeling. It is just your body adjusting to this new you."

Before Ravel could say anything, Ameyuri and Gilga entered their bigger forms and jumped Mama Ravel, making her laugh as they assaulted her by licking her face and cuddling with her.

"Okay, okay you two I get it. I love you too." Ravel laughed as the villagers prepared to party.

"For the rest of our time here, Ravel," Sabo said as he helped her up. "I am your Master."

"I understand, Master Sabo." Ravel said with respect and a big smile.

**Meanwhile, in the human world…**

"Damn, so they really left?" Kisame asked Vali.

"For the umpteenth time, YES!" Vali shouted at the fishman.

Kisame chested up.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy." Kisame threatened, Samehada growling in agreement. "Because I am only on your team to kill your grandfather, I have no qualms killing you."

"Feeling is mutual." Vali retorted as he activated his Balance Breaker at the same time Kisame drew Samehada.

"Boys, that's enough." Robin said as she created arms to keep the two from killing each other. "Instead of this, why don't we take a page from their book and train ourselves?"

"Hm, not a bad idea." Kisame said as he was released from Robin's grip. "But this bitch better not think he is my better. Later fuckers!"

And with that, Kisame vanished.

"GOD, I HATE THAT ANNOYING SHIT HEAD!" Vali shouted as he was released.

"I know, sweetheart, but we have to make do." Robin said as she hugged her man, smiling as she felt his hands caress her ass. "Let's do some actual training, Vali."

"Hm, fine." Vali said in annoyance.

"Did you think about getting that upgrade?" Robin asked as she and Vali went to tell Bikou, Arthur, and La Fey that they were to go train for the next few weeks. "The one that crazy snake Orochimaru offered. Beach Boy or something?"

"Yeah, I thought about it, but I am sort of unsure about it." Vali said before looking at Robin. "While it is an awesome power, I feel like it isn't really me."

"I think you should take it." Robin replied as she knocked on La Fey's door. "It will open up more long-ranged attacks."

Vali sighed as he returned to his thoughts.

'The Artificial Sacred Gear: Beach Boy…' Vali thought. 'I think I could make it work, as long as it isn't stupid looking.'

**Meanwhile, Valhalla…**

"You called us, Lord Odin." The Head of the Valkyrie, Brynhildr asked her boss.

She was a very beautiful woman and had long blue hair while wearing a black business suit, like her fellow Valkyrie.

"I did." Odin said, as he gazed at all his Valkyrie. "I have received an invitation from the Satan's for the Young Devil's meeting, and I plan on going. However, Freya has told me I can't leave without an escort, so I will need one of you to come with me."

No one said anything.

"Fine…" Odin said in slight agitation before closing his eye and pointing at someone randomly before opening his eye. "Okay, Rossweisse, you are coming with me to the Gathering."

"Understood, Sir." Rossweisse responded.

She was a beautiful woman with long silver hair, with two pink side bows, and wore standard business suit like her fellow Valkyrie.

"We will be leaving in a few weeks, but get ready. Devils are a rowdy bunch, and I don't want a useless old hag like you getting in my way." Odin said, taking a jab at Rossweisse, making her want to cry as she kept her composure, but wasn't able to hid the embarrassed face she had. "Alright you are dismissed."

Unnoticed by them all during the meeting was a fly.

It flew around during the small meeting and when it ended it flew out and went to his home.

'So, the All-Father is going to the Underworld for a treaty.' The fly thought as it transformed into the Trickster God, Loki. 'I cannot allow that to happen.'

He appeared at Helheim's gates.

"Hel!" He called out, the frigid air of the realm picking up as his third child appeared before him.

"Yes, father." She said calmly with a respectful bow as she appeared before her father. "What do you want?"

Hel was split in two.

Not literally, but she had two halves.

The right side of her body looked young, and was beautiful. She had pale skin, long pale blonde hair, and an average figure.

The left side of her body shared the same skin and hair color, but it was decayed and gaunt.

She represented the Living and Dead, so her body reflected this.

Loki ignored her as he looked at the Bridge of the Damned.

"I'll be taking… these." He said cautiously.

"Father, you know the All-Father…" Hel started to say before Loki used his magic to bind and gag her.

"There, no calling for Heimdall." Loki joked before he left Hel alone to find a secure and hidden place in Helheim, unseen by Heimdall, who could see all throughout the realms.

"Fenrir, Hati, Skoll, Jormungandr." He called as magic circled appeared and his two oldest children and grandchildren appeared in the Realm of Helheim.

The World Serpent, the Wolf destined to start Ragnarök, and the wolves who would devour the Moon and Sun, looked around and took notice of Loki.

"The time of Ragnarök is upon us, my children." Loki said sinisterly as he looked at the dead monsters he gathered. "And the world of man and gods alike shall perish."

The creatures of Hel roared with cheers of agreement.

'With this army, none shall stop me. Not Odin, not Thor, not Heimdall, no one on Asgard can defeat me.' Loki thought with a fanatical grin and crazed look in his eyes. 'Ragnarök is nigh.'

**Chapter 40, DONE!**

**Wow, a 10K chapter from nowhere. I know, I was feeling inspired. **

**Just kidding, I just wanted to condense it into one chapter and get past the training so I could focus on the next stretch of the arc. **

**If you are wondering, the Sun Warriors are from Avatar the Last Airbender. All rights belong to the owners. **

**I know I focused on Ravel and Naruto the most, and that is because if I went into details, Haki would have been explained like… three separate times.**

**As for Ravel, it's because her training is the most complex. That is why I focused on her training as much as I did, because it is best to get it done now, instead of screwing up the flow with a LOOOOONG flashback.**

**So, you may have noticed that I did a lot of… short segments. **

**I was struggling and lost my sanity trying to get to 10K, so I ended up throwing what I could at it to fill it out. **

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I didn't reveal the end of the training, so you don't know what is going to happen.**

**OH, almost forgot, I posted a new chapter for Ghoul of Gremory if you want to go read it, any old fans can go check it out.**


	41. Made in Heaven

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 1, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Fairytail'sstormking: Thank you man. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Calderoneric758: Maybe, you are going to have to read the story to find out if Naruto goes to Amazon Lily.

R-King 93: Thank you.

Tottleminerftw: Hm, I wonder if the One Piece exists too, but why is his brain short circuiting because of foreshadowing? Better yet, WHAT for shadowing?

Nana: Yeah, and most people don't remember the beginning chapters at all. Also, I had fun writing the scene with you in it. I'm sorry if I didn't get the look correct, but I did my best and I know Naruto enjoyed it.

Draegoon: Actually, Gham was the guy from Avatar the Last Airbender who said that Zuko and Aang where going to be food for the masters, he gets scolded, and replies, "what, everyone is thinking it".

Dig Saddler: Yes, all canon training for those I didn't really show. Ah, yes, I forgot to mention the Haki and Senjutsu connection. Well, Senjutsu gives Sensory abilities (Observation Haki) and improves physical strength and jutsu (Armament Haki), but the trade-off for too much intake of nature chakra is basically stated earlier, deterioration of the mind and becoming an animal, thus Awakening. Why is Chojuro in a wheel chair indeed my friend, why indeed. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Guest: Yep, the Phenex clan got their fire from Ran and Shaw. Okay, calm down, the lemon is coming soon, I swear.

Guest: Thank you for understanding, I didn't want to stretch out the training to much, because it would get boring. You will have to find out for Rossweisse's partner.

Dig Saddler: Calm down man, I will show who she picks when the time comes.

Guest: Ah, a very good question, but you will have to find out when I reveal it. Also, you are the only one who realized they were Naruto's kids.

A10riddick: No, Luffy won't be in the story. I could make references to the other Straw Hats, but Robin was a special case, as I needed someone to replace Kuroka, and Kisame is apart of Vali's team to replace a certain individual who will be showing up real soon.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 41: Made in Heaven**

**Skip, one month…**

"Damn it…" Naruto muttered softly as he removed his hands from Misla's forehead. "I couldn't… I couldn't bring you back, granny Misla."

He was alone in the room, having snuck in unknowingly to the peerage.

"Damn…" Naruto thought as he shook.

He had finished his training, and despite working so hard, he couldn't help his granny.

Naruto exited through the window, a shadow clone locking the window before it popped and Naruto took off, shame filling every step and his heart.

**Two days later, Phenex Mansion…**

"It's good to be home." Ravel said happily. "Well, it is strange, but I actually can't wait to go back."

"I know, but remember, secret." Sabo said with a joking smile on his lips as he pressed his finger against them and had one eye closed.

"I know, I know." Ravel replied as she nudged her brother.

"Ravel, Sabo?" Nana asked in surprise when she opened the door to see them.

"Nana." Ravel said as she hugged her maid. "Is anyone else back yet?"

"No one of your peerage has returned, Ravel." Nana replied. "But Naruto returned two days ago and has been sleeping in his room since he came back. His teacher dropped him off and went back to Kyoto."

Ravel smiled.

"Thank you, Nana." Ravel said as she handed Nana her things before heading towards Naruto's room.

It had been over a month, so she wanted to see her boyfriend.

She opened the door, and saw Naruto sleeping. He was naked, as usual, and was lying on his side.

His arm was outstretched, his hand open in a way to show he had fallen asleep petting Nero, who was resting next to her master, though one eye cracked open when Ravel opened the door.

Nero shuffled over and hopped on the night stand, where a makeshift nest was made for her. She found a good spot and closed her eye again.

Naruto's ears twitched at the sounds Ravel made as she walked over, and got on the bed.

"Naruto~" Ravel said seductively… or as best she could.

"Hmmm…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Ravel smiled and lay on top of him, pressing her face into her cheek.

She carefully shook him.

"Naruto." Ravel whispered. "Naruto."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" He grumbled.

"Its me, Ravel." Ravel said happily, but was pulled into the bed when Naruto pulled her down, wrapping his arms and tail around her.

"Love… you… Ravel…" Naruto mumbled into her neck as he fell back asleep.

"Love you too, Naruto." Ravel responded as she snuggled into him.

They snuggled for a while, and eventually, Ravel and Naruto fell asleep.

They slept for several hours before Nana knocked on the door.

"Lady Ravel, Naruto, dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes." Nana called through the door.

No response.

Nana knocked again, louder this time, and heard a groan.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Nana restated, a small smile on her face as she left. 'Good luck, Lady Ravel.'

The two woke up.

"Hey… Naruto." Ravel grumbled as she got off the bed. "Don't forget, we are going on a date tomorrow."

"Okay… wait tomorrow?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Yes, because it is late, and I don't want…" Ravel started before the door burst open to reveal Kuroka and Xenovia, who just arrived with Kakashi and Lee who were behind them.

"WE'RE BACK!" they called, ruining the moment Ravel and Naruto had.

**Next day…**

Ravel sighed as she and Naruto walked, hand in hand.

She was wearing a sundress, lavender and red lining, with her hair down.

Naruto wore jean shorts and a polo shirt with his fox ears and tail out proudly as they walked through the city next to the Phenex Mansion.

'I knew that they would cause trouble when they found out about my date.' Ravel thought in irritation.

Xenovia and Kuroka, who had been starved for Naruto's attention after a month, refused to let him leave until Sabo and Kakashi dragged them off the poor boy, which let him and Ravel leave.

Naruto glanced worriedly at Ravel.

"You okay, Ravel?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Ravel responded with a smile, all traces of irritation vanishing.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked since it was the afternoon.

"Well, I was planning on lunch, since we haven't eaten yet." Ravel said as she sped up. "I know this great tea shop I go to every so often, its really good so let's go."

Naruto was partially dragged by an excited Ravel, happy to know she was happy.

They arrived at the shop, a bell jingling as Ravel opened the door.

"Welcome, to the… LADY RAVEL ITS YOU!" the owner shouted upon recognizing Ravel.

"Did he say Lady Ravel?" One of the workers said.

"He did."

"It's her."

"LADY RAVEL!" all the workers shouted in happiness as they saw her.

"Hey everyone." Ravel replied happily as she waved. "Sorry, I've been gone for a while."

"Oh, and I can see why." One of the female workers said as she saw Naruto, who was off to the side looking at some fish in the tank with childish curiosity. "He is quite adorable. Who is he, your baby brother?"

"No, Naruto is my boyfriend." Ravel snipped, upset that anyone could think they were related by blood.

"I don't know, he could be. Take away the ears, the tail and the whisker marks, he would look like you." The owner said before shooing all the workers away and back to work.

"What about me?" Naruto asked as he heard his name.

"Nothing, Naruto." Ravel said as she led him to a table.

"Here are some menu's, please, take your time." The Owner said.

"Hm…" Naruto hummed as he looked through the drinks. "Oh, good they have bitter tea."

"What? You don't like sweet tea?" Ravel asked, already knowing what she wanted.

"Yeah, I prefer bitter over sweet." Naruto said as he put his thumb on the one that he wanted and then turned to the food. "I don't mind sweetness, because I like eating candy every so often."

"I see." Ravel said, remembering all the time she had seen him drink tea he indeed drank bitter tasting tea over sweet tea.

Naruto looked over the food section and made a decision on what he wanted to eat.

They ordered their food and drinks, the master bowing before leaving to make their orders.

"He seems quite happy with you here." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes." Ravel admitted with a sad smile. "I actually…."

"Hm?"

"Well, many years ago, this place wasn't doing so well." Ravel stated. "They were in financial decline, and I saw this. So, I pulled money from my savings and donated all of it to them, and they were able to become one of the best shops here."

"So, they feel indebted to you?" Naruto asked. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"You could say that." Ravel replied. "As for why, well, I guess it's because I want to own a tea shop of my own one day."

"I thought you would want to be in politics." Naruto said, being honest. "I mean, you are mature enough to be in politics."

"I know, but I don't want to do that." Ravel admitted. "But owning a tea shop has been a dream of mine since I was little."

Naruto looked curiously at Ravel, before he chuckled with a cute smile.

"And as usual, I am surprised." Naruto said brightly. "Since we are sharing, I want to open up a hot spring."

"Now that is a surprise." Ravel stated with wide eyes. "I thought you would try to become a King and repopulate the werefox tribe."

Naruto was taken back by this, blushing a bit as he scratched his head.

"I've never really given it a thought." Naruto responded. "I mean, the only other werefox I knew was my mom, so it never occurred to me. But back to the hot spring, it was my mom's dream to open one. She would go on and on about them, and how she wanted to own one herself. So, since she is gone, I decided to open one in her place."

Ravel was silent as he talked.

"That is beautiful, Naruto." Ravel said in utter awe. "Maybe… just maybe… we could… merge our dreams together. A hot spring/tea shop merger."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Naruto said with interest and stars in his eyes.

Before they could start talking more, the master returned and placed their orders before them.

"Please enjoy." He said happily.

Naruto and Ravel thanked the man, before picking up their cups and gently clinking them together.

"Cheers." They said before blowing on the hot liquid and taking the first sip.

**Meanwhile…**

"NYAA, this is so unfair." Kuroka groaned as she basked in the sunlight in cat form with Ameyuri and Gilga, who Ravel left at home for her date.

"I know, but it is Ravel's turn for a date, then after that, its fair game." Xenovia agreed/reminded Kuroka as she and Lee arm wrestled to see who was stronger, with Kakashi as the referee.

Xenovia's enhanced Rook strength vs Lee's natural born Oni strength.

So fair, it was a tie.

"And… Time." Kakashi said, causing the two teens to relax and stop. "A three-minute round, and no clear advantage, so it is a tie."

"You sure are strong, for a reincarnated-human." Lee said competitively.

"Oh-ho, and for an oni, you are strong, Lee." Xenovia retorted with a cocky smile.

'And again, another rivalry is born.' Kakashi thought as Lee and Xenovia challenged each other again.

Kuroka rolled over, sighing before she snuggled with the Grim pups.

'I guess it could be worse, nya.' Kuroka thought as she closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile…**

"Agh, good to be back." Koneko said as she collapsed into her bed.

She and Lucci had arrived from the forest.

Koneko's outfit was in tatters, but it was still wearable.

'Good thing the pervert wasn't here.' Koneko thought as she stretched on her bed. 'I think I'll go take a bath.'

Grabbing her towels, and feeling her muscles screaming in more pain, Koneko entered the large bath.

Lucci, on the other hand, was sitting before Venelana and Zeoticus.

"Her training has gone well." Lucci said as he sipped his wine, Hattori on the nearby table eating grapes. "She mastered everything I was able to teach her, so your daughter will be very happy."

"I can say the same."

The three adults turned and saw Chojuro and Mei enter the room, the latter pushing the former in his wheel chair.

"Oh, Chojuro, what a lovely surprise. Does this mean Irina is back?" Venelana asked excitedly.

"Of course, she said she was going to take a bath and then rest for the day." Mei answered, Chojuro slightly red in the face with embarrassment.

"Hm, still a weakling in some areas, eh, Chojuro." Lucci jabbed jokingly at his yokai comrade.

Yes, Chojuro is a fishman, just his scales were more skin toned than someone like Kisame's due to him being born from a female Fishman and a human father, giving his natural appearance more of a human look.

Chojuro glared slightly at Lucci.

However, he took the mature route and ignored the wereleopard.

"Lady Venelana, Lord Zeoticus." A maid said as she entered the room. "Lady Rias has returned home."

**Sitri Home…**

Saji entered the mansion, being greeted by the servants.

"It is good to be home." He said tiredly.

"Saji?"

Said man turned and saw Sona, no glasses, wearing a bathrobe and had a towel over her head.

"S-s-s-Sona?" He stuttered before he turned.

Sona became red before she walked/ran to her room, embarrassed that her Pawn saw her in such a state.

Sure, she wasn't naked, but still.

Saji, meanwhile, made it to his room and collapsed to his bed.

'I wonder what Naruto is up to right now?' He thought as he felt drowsiness consume him.

**Skip…**

"So, if you had a baby, what would you name it?" Ravel asked as she and Naruto walked around.

"Hm, if it is a boy, then maybe Minato or Jiraiya." Naruto admitted, since he heard so much about the Hero of Kyoto, Minato Namikaze from Jiraiya, and Jiraiya was his master. "It it's a girl, then Kushina, Zest, or Selene."

"Hm, interesting." Ravel said, blushing a bit.

She had asked that as she wanted to know what his thoughts on children were.

"Well, hm… I would like a baby girl." Naruto continued as he thought about it. "I mean, it would be interesting, as I know I could connect with a son, but a daughter is a challenge as I am not a girl."

"That is true." Ravel stated. "I would like a boy, and I would name him Ace."

"Why Ace?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Sabo had a friend, no, a brother during his training named Portgas D. Ace." Ravel said as she became sad. "Ace sadly died, so I want to have a boy to help my brother."

"He took his death hard, didn't he?" Naruto asked.

Ravel nodded.

They walked in silence, seemingly at random, but this was part of Ravel's plan.

She was going to sleep with him, and no one was going to get in her way.

The sky, slowly but surely, became gray before lighting flashed and thunder drummed across the air.

A heavy rain started to make its presence felt as the drops hit the ground.

"Naruto, over here." Ravel said as she and he started running for cover. 'This could not have gone any better.'

The rain got heavier as the two teens got cover under the love hotels ceiling.

"Welcome, to the Succubus Inn." One of the workers, a succubus said happily.

Naruto became red as he saw her.

She had tan skin, blonde hair that was in two buns, and succulent lips with pink gloss on them. She had a pair of wings at her hips, that were capable of flight, and a tail with a heart on it. She had lavender hair and ruby colored eyes.

Her state of dress, if you COULD call it that, was a thong and lingerie bra that barely covered her nipples.

"Oh, you are soaking wet." She said as she noticed that Ravel and Naruto were soaked to the bone.

"Is it possible to rent a room?" Ravel interrupted. "And is there a chance we can get our clothes dried?"

"Yes, there are rooms available and the suite has a washer and dryer set up." The Succubus, Elma, said as she used the computer to make sure the room was for use. "We will provide clothing for your… interests, if that is okay? Though it will cost extra."

"That is fine." Ravel said as she accepted, grabbing the panicked Naruto by the hand, took the rooms keycard, and they entered an elevator.

"They were rather cute." Elma said to her coworker, an Incubus named Ryan.

Ryan was a well-built man, on the thin side, but had muscle on him. He had the same wing and tail set up and Elma, but he wore short shorts instead of a thong. And that was it. He had emerald green hair and lime green eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." He said bashfully. "Especially the little kitsune. He was adorable."

"So true." Elma said as she got up. "I'll go prepare the girls lingerie, so I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." Ryan said as he waved Elma off.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ravel, you do know what this is, right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah I do." Ravel answered nervously, clutching Naruto's hand tightly as she shook.

She was nervous and cold.

"Why?"

"Because I want…"

Ravel tried to say it, but her face became so red that steam rose from her body, partially drying her off.

The elevator door's dinged open, snapping Ravel out of her haze and she took Naruto to the suite.

To say it was amazing is beyond words.

It was like a small house cramped into a small sub-space, which it basically was.

"Okay, so let's get our clothes dry." Ravel said as she started to undress once they found the laundry room.

She removed the dress, leaving her in her pastel gold and black bra and panties, much to Naruto's arousal.

"Come on, Naruto, you could get sick." Ravel said bashfully as she stripped further, being completely naked in front of him before she put on a bath robe that was hanging up. "We should take a bath, to warm ourselves up."

"O-okay." Naruto droned, his mind on autopilot as he stripped and threw his and Ravel's clothes in the washer, which would magically send them into the dryer when it was finished, and put a bathrobe on. "I'll get the bath started while you find the bedroom."

"Alright." Ravel said as they separated.

It didn't take long for her to find the room, and on the bed was a set of female lingerie in her sizes, thanks to Elma's ability to scan and know the three sizes of woman.

Ravel blushed at the lingerie.

On the bedside table, was a rack of different condom types, lubricant, anal numbing gel, and several pills for arousal and such.

'Okay, these will be used.' She thought as she heard the water start to fill the tub while the sounds of the rain grew louder.

"Ravel, the tub is full." Naruto called out.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." Ravel said as she grabbed the lingerie and hid it in her robe.

She entered the bathroom to see a giant bathtub, which Naruto was sitting in, sighing as he enjoyed the warmth of the water on his skin.

Ravel carefully stripped, hiding the lingerie, and got in.

She sighed happily upon feeling the heat on her flesh.

Ravel blushed a bit as she looked at Naruto, seeing him completely naked again.

'I know I have seen him naked before, but this is still nerve wracking for me.' Ravel thought as she looked down at her own body. 'I know I am bigger than Koneko, but I'm still smaller than Irina, Xenovia, and Kuroka. So, will he be happy with my body?'

She looked back at the content werefox.

"This is nice, isn't it, Ravel." Naruto asked as he sank into the water until the top part of his head was above the water, his nose above the water so he could breathe.

"Yeah, it is, Naruto." Ravel said nervously with a laugh before she scooted over a bit to sit next to him.

She carefully pulled him into her lap, both feeling their skin on the other, letting her run her hand through his wet hair and over his ears.

"Hey, Naruto." Ravel said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can… can we have sex?" Ravel asked, completely crimson in the face when she asked this, a tight knot in her stomach which was full of happy butterflies.

Naruto was instantly aroused at that question.

"Uhm…. Ugh…. S-sure." He said nervously. "But can it wait until after the bath? Don't want to slip and fall, you know."

"Of course." Ravel whispered closely to his ear, licking the base of his ear, making him hornier.

Naruto, now as red as Ravel, turned and kissed her, making her moan as he positioned himself to face her while he sat on her lap.

They made out as Naruto groped her breasts, making her feel like she was on fire.

"Okay, let's get to the room." Ravel said as she pulled back, gasping for air.

"Okay." Naruto said in excitement he jumped out of the bath and grabbed his towel to dry himself off and headed into the bedroom, following Ravel's scent.

Ravel took heavy breathes as she got out, letting the water drain down the pipe as she dried herself off and slipped on the lingerie.

Naruto waited with excitement as he sat on the bed, completely dry and naked as Ravel entered with the bathrobe.

"Naruto, you want music?" Ravel asked as she took notice of a tv.

"Not this time, but I guess if I was to choose, I'd want to hear 'Made in Heaven' by Queen." Naruto said as he took deep breathes as his eyes followed Ravel's movements.

Ravel smiled nervously as she undid the wrap around her waist.

"Just know, this is the first time I've worn something like this, so please, don't stare to much." Ravel said as the bath robe fell off her shoulders, revealing her lingerie.

She wore auburn bra that highlighted her larger curves, the fabric was slightly see through so Naruto saw her nipples, as they were not pointed. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her auburn lace crotchless panties.

To finish it off she wore a black garter belt and auburn thigh high stockings that clung tightly to her supple thighs.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as Ravel walked over to him.

"I have never done anything like this." Ravel admitted nervously. "So, please forgive me if I screw UP!"

Ravel felt herself get pulled onto the bed, flipped over, and pressed into it when Naruto locked lips with her, running his hands over her sides, making her moan.

*Insert Made in Heaven by Queen*

Naruto pulled back from Ravel's lips and licked her neck, making her giggle.

"That tickles." Ravel laughed before she cupped Naruto's face, slipping one of her fingers into Naruto's mouth.

Instinctively, Naruto latched on and started to suck Ravel's finger.

If Ravel wasn't turned on before, she was now, as pleasurable electricity blasted every cell in her body, making her gasp from the suction and the movement of Naruto's tongue on her finger.

She gasped as she climaxed.

"Am I screwing up?" Naruto asked, releasing her finger in worry as he let Ravel collect her breath.

"No, you are doing amazing…" She gasped before she watched him smile.

Before he could say anything, his nose caught the scent of her vaginal fluid, and he looked down at her crotch.

Noticing where he was looking, Ravel covered herself with her hand, since she was wearing crotchless panties.

Naruto carefully moved her hand, letting him see her soaked lower lips.

Just knowing what he had to do, Naruto leaned in and lapped the fluid and his tongue grazed against Ravel's clit.

Ravel bit her lip as she screamed, arching her back as her sensitive body was hit with more pleasure.

Naruto kept licking, getting a good taste of his Phenex.

'She is sweet, like tea.' Naruto thought before he sucked her clit.

"CUMMING!" Ravel screamed, nearly cross eyed as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's head as she orgasmed into his mouth.

Naruto lapped up the fluid as Ravel came, making her ride the orgasm more before she released his head from her thighs.

Ravel was covered in a layer of sweat as she took deep breaths, her breasts swaying as her chest rose and fell.

"Not… done… yet…" Ravel gasped out as she weakly reached up and unhooked her bra, which was a front clip bra, and exposed her breasts to him, her nipples hard. "You can suck my breasts as you… You know."

She was nervous about losing her virginity, but she was willing since it was Naruto.

Ravel felt the bed shift, and moaned when she felt his dick graze her wet pussy as he licked her nipple before sucking on it.

Ravel hummed in excitement as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Naruto, I'm ready, just… do it fast, like ripping a band aid off." Ravel said/begged.

She had heard that getting one's cherry popped was painful, even with her Phenex Regeneration.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Naruto replied, looking into Ravel's eyes, showing his were lavender.

He shuffled down slightly, grabbed his penis and aimed it at Ravel's vaginal canal.

He pressed forward, and in one fluid motion, broke Ravel's hymen.

Ravel's eyes widened as she hissed in pain.

The pain surged through Ravel's core as blood seeped from her, mixing with her cum as Naruto went still while Ravel adjusted.

"It's okay…" Ravel stated as she saw the worried look on Naruto's face. "I'm… fine… just don't… move…"

Naruto was as still as a statue as he waited for Ravel to adjust.

Soon, the pain numbed, and vanished.

"Okay, you can move." Ravel whimpered, afraid of what was going to happen in anticipation.

Naruto pulled back and then went back in.

'AMAZING!' Ravel thought as her body loved this sensation of being full and tingles of lust grew and took control as Naruto thrusted into her more.

Naruto loved the feeling of being inside of Ravel.

She had a warmth to her body that Kuroka, Xenovia, Koneko, and Irina couldn't replicate.

He laid himself on Ravel's stomach, his face in her breasts, which were in his hands, all the while he kept a moderate pace as his hips connected with hers.

"Naruto… can we try a different position?" Ravel gasped, liking missionary, but wanting to do something else.

"Sure." Naruto replied as he pulled out, making Ravel want to pull him back in, not wanting him to be out.

She flipped herself onto her hands and knees.

"Okay, try this one." Ravel said as she spread her legs a bit, leaning down. "It's called Doggystyle, so you might like this one."

Naruto, not skipping a beat, repenetrated Ravel's pussy.

"OOMPH!" Ravel started to groan, but bit her lip.

The new angle of Naruto entering her hit nerves she didn't even know she had as he pumped himself into her.

Ravel loved it.

She felt Naruto spread her butt cheeks, and something prod her butthole.

"Wait, Naruto!" Ravel shouted, making him stop.

"No?" Naruto asked, stopping his movement.

"No… I mean, use lubricant." Ravel said as she weakly pointed to the bedside table, showing the items.

A shadow clone appeared, grabbed the anal numbing jell, handed it to Naruto, and then vanished.

Scooping some out, Naruto applied it to Ravel's butthole.

Ravel gasped from how cold it was, but soon felt it take effect.

"Okay… please, go slowly?" Ravel asked as she gripped the sheets.

She clenched as she felt Naruto's finger penetrate her anal cavity, the numbing jell was now spreading inside of her as it numbed her.

Naruto carefully started pushing his finger into Ravel as he continued his thrusting of his hips.

He felt an immediate difference from how Ravel was tensed around him.

'Shit…' Naruto thought as he continued to fuck Ravel.

Ravel was cross eyed and drooling slightly from the double penetration she was receiving.

"Rav…el…" Naruto groaned as he thrusted once more, cumming into her womb.

Ravel shivered as she realized what happened.

'Shit, we didn't use a condom, I was to caught up in having sex.' She thought in a panic.

Naruto blinked as he removed himself and his finger from Ravel and cuddled next to her, sensing she was in distress.

"Ravel, I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"No, it's not your fault." Ravel replied as she ran her shaky hand through his hair and over his ear. "What ever happens, just know I love you."

"I love you too, Ravel." Naruto muttered as he felt drowsy.

He kissed her cheek, wrapped his arms and tail around her, giving as much comfort as he could before they fell asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Koneko and Irina gasped as they felt something off as they were playing Go Fish with the other females of the Peerage.

"Something wrong, Koneko, Irina?" Asia asked her friends as they were at the Gremory Mansion.

"No, nothing is wrong." Irina spouted before she and Koneko looked to the north west.

Where the Succubus Inn was located in the Phenex Territory.

**Meanwhile…**

Kuroka and Xenovia gasped as they felt something off as they watched Jaws with their Peerage family.

"You okay?" Lee asked in concern.

"Just a small headache, nya." Kuroka said as she covered Xenovia's mouth. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, but you are acting strange." Kakashi said as he hit play on the movie.

**Next morning…**

"Have a good day and you can keep the clothing." Elma said as she handed back the lingerie to Ravel when the duo returned the keycard.

"Oh, okay, thank you." Ravel said as she paid for the room, losing some color when she read the receipt. 'Mom and dad are going to kill me if they find out how much this costed.'

"Come back soon." Ryan the Incubus said as he waved goodbye.

The duo looked out the door, seeing that it was clear skies.

"Wow, it sure did rain really hard last night." Naruto stated as he looked at the still wet ground and buildings.

"I know." Ravel said in amazement as they walked back to the Phenex Mansion. "It is still summer, so for it to rain as hard as it did should be imp…"

"Come on Rossweisse, I am your boss!" The two heard an old man shout.

They turned their heads and saw Odin and Rossweisse, the latter pulling Odin by his beard out of a strip club with a red face.

But to the two teens they were two strangers arguing.

"I know, but you are here on business." Rossweisse shouted.

Naruto and Ravel walked on by, planning on ignoring them as Naruto sighed.

_Suddenly, six devils jumped from the roofs of the buildings, aiming to attack the arguing duo._

Suddenly, six devils jumped from the roofs of the buildings, aiming to attack the arguing duo.

Said duo saw this, but before the All-Father and his Valkyrie could protect themselves, Naruto and five clones appeared via Shave.

'Tempest Kick.' Naruto and his clones thought, kicking the air, the sickles of air hitting and knocking the devils back and out as they hit the ground.

"Naruto." Ravel said nervously as she looked around.

He attacked six people and if the police were around, Naruto would have been arrested.

"Whoa, thanks kid." Odin said, since he would have killed the devils since he wasn't good at holding back.

"Uhm, no problem old man." Naruto said quite rudely. "Well, later."

He and Ravel walked off, in a hurry, making Odin laugh.

"So, that is the Werefox that has been causing an uproar lately." Odin laughed as he looked at the boy. "Is he your type, Rossweisse?"

"LORD ODIN!" Rossweisse shouted in embarrassment.

**Omake:**

**Gremory Mansion…**

Koneko groaned.

'God why do I feel so heavy?' Koneko thought as she turned to her side, feeling a massive weight shift and hit her arm. '… wait a minute…'

Koneko shot up, and the moment she got off the bed, she fell.

"OW!"

"Koneko, what's wrong?" Naruto shouted as he barged in, hearing Koneko scream.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Koneko said as she sat up… revealing comically massive breasts instead of her normal flat chest.

Naruto blinked.

He collapsed.

"What is goi… WHAT THE FUCK!" Ravel shouted as she entered and saw Koneko's breasts.

"What is goingOW!" Koneko shouted as she fell again, looking down and seeing her giant breasts. "HOLY SHIT! I AM HANA UZUKI!"

"WHO?"

"That chick from Hana-chan wants to Hang Out anime!" Koneko explained, annoyed Ravel was so uncultured.

"What does that have anything…"

What is… SHIRONE IS FOLLOWING IN MY FOOT STEPS, NYA!" Kuroka shouted when she entered and saw her sister's breasts were now much bigger.

"What is with all the HOLY CRAP ARE THOSE REAL!" Xenovia shouted.

"Guys, its early morWHOA KONEKO WHAT HAPPENED!" Irina screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Koneko shouted back.

The girls went silent as Naruto stood up, stiff as a board.

"Naruto?" X 4.

He jumped into Koneko's breasts.

"Holy crap these are real!" he said in surprise as he groped and squeezed Koneko's massive melons.

Koneko did nothing but stand there, groaning with heavy lidded eyes as she started getting aroused from Naruto's rough hands groping her.

Her eyes opened and she saw Rias rubbing her chest with lotion.

"Rias… what are you doing?" Koneko asked threateningly.

"Well, you said you wanted to impress Naruto, so I thought this breast lotion would help." Rias explained.

A fist connected with Rias's eye.

**Chapter 41, DONE!**

**Finally, I got the NarutoXRavel lemon out of the way. **

**Well, I had fun. And yes, I do like the anime and manga Uzuki-chan wants to hang out. Sue me.**

**What did you guys think?**

**This chapter is mostly focusing on Ravel and Naruto, so the cutesy moments are there.**

**Then the ending with Odin and Rossweisse in the Underworld, and the dirty old man being dragged out by Rossweisse is fun to me. **

**If you liked, please leave a review, and if it didn't tickle your fancy, then please leave a review.**

**Also, if you like My Hero Academia, I recommend my newest story: My Snapped Academia**


	42. Party Animals

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 8, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY! WOAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS WEREFOX'S ONE YEAR ALREADY!

So, in celebration of this event, I did something that no one would expect me to do.

Review Response:

VicenteVanCoco04: I know, I can't wait to reveal how strong Naruto is now, after his training.

Calderoneric758: What? No, I made it up on the spot, as an homage to what I did in Ghoul of Gremory, where Ravel also suggested merging their dreams together.

Stroziercameron: I'll get to it.

Guest: Rossweisse will make the choice soon.

FairyTail'sStormKing: Thank you man, and hopefully, I can make you very happy with this chapter. I did write it in one day, something I am trying not to do, but the creative inspiration was strong.

Draegoon: Rossweisse is going to make her decision on who to join soon, I promise.

GamerX568: Because its Naruto or who ever at the moment, using Observation Haki.

R-King: Thank you man.

Dig Saddler: That is true, Naruto wouldn't just assume Ravel would be into that stuff, but he knows how to make one orgasm.

Guest: Okay, NOW THAT is a good question. Hm… I don't think Ravel's hymen would repair itself just because she had sex. She wouldn't like that, and it would be always painful, until she just got used to it.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 42: Party Animals**

**Phenex Mansion…**

"Ah, good to be home." Ravel sighed as she and Naruto arrived back to the Phenex Mansion.

"I know." Naruto said as he stretched.

"Naruto~"

Said werefox turned, only to get grabbed and pulled into Xenovia's arms and boobs.

"I missed you so much." Xenovia said as she squeezed him. "I am not letting you go."

Xenovia was struck in the head, releasing Naruto only for him to stumble into Kuroka's waiting arms, a clone of hers (Who had hit Xenovia) popped after her mission was done.

"I love you, Naruto, nya." Kuroka purred as she felt his breath on her exposed cleavage, as she was wearing her kimono. "Let's go upstairs and start fu…"

"Kuroka, language." Kakashi interrupted as he walked down the stairs.

Kuroka blew a raspberry at Kakashi.

"He is mine for the night!" Kuroka stated, tightening her grip on Naruto.

'Choking…. Not…. Breathing…' Naruto thought as he seemingly started to see a light.

Ravel attempted to make Kuroka release Naruto, but was jumped by an excited Ameyuri and Gilga, who were happy to see Mama Ravel after being gone for so long.

"Ameyuri, Gilga…" Ravel laughed as they licked all over her. "Okay, I know, I love you too."

The grim pups rubbed themselves into their Mama and then remerged with her shadow, finally at home.

"Okay, calm down." Sabo said as he entered the room. "They just got home, so let's leave them be."

"No, Naruto is staying with me, nya." Kuroka snipped, not relenting her grip on the werefox.

**Meanwhile, Gremory Mansion…**

"RIAS!" Issei cried as he finally arrived back at the mansion, seeing Rias waiting for him, since he was the last one to return.

"Hey, OH, Issei…" Rias said with a wide smile as he lunged at her, face first in her breasts, crying.

"I missed you so much!" Issei cried with waterfall tears while he motorboated Rias.

"Pervert."

Issei was blown away from this comment from Koneko, who was walking in shorts and a t-shirt with a soda in her hands.

"Why are you so mean, Koneko?" Issei asked as he slowly got up.

"Not mean if it's the truth." Koneko said, before she laughed a bit as she helped him up, her eyes closed. "But I can feel that you got stronger."

"Hm, yeah, I did, but I wasn't able to get balance breaker." Issei whimpered in disappointment.

"There was something missing, from his training." Tannin said as he landed nearby, shrinking into a more manageable form. "But I can agree that he has gotten stronger."

"ISSEI!" Asia shouted cheerfully as she ran into him, hugging him tightly. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hey, Asia…" Issei said as he hugged her back.

"Ara, ara, is my junior trying to get ahead of me?" Akeno whispered as she appeared behind Issei, pressing her breasts into him.

"Oh, Issei's back." Kiba stated with a smile as he and Irina appeared.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rias shouted as she jumped onto Issei, Asia, and Akeno while Kiba, Irina, and Koneko watched with blushes and slight amusement as they fought over Issei.

"Irina, Kiba." Koneko said as she cracked open her can of soda, taking a chug. "Want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure, we can talk about training." Kiba said with interest. "I want to hear about your training."

"Okay, I am willing." Irina said in a hurry, trying to get away from the four-person dog pile.

**Meanwhile, Phenex Territory…**

"You guys ready for tomorrow night?" Naruto asked Kakashi, Kuroka, Xenovia, Lee, and Ravel while he sat in Kuroka's lap as they ate breakfast. "For the Young Devil Meeting I mean?"

"Of course." Lee said enthusiastically as he worked out effortlessly. "I am fully prepared to protect my King, even if it means giving my life!"

"Lee, the meeting is just to see how much we have grown and our competition for Rating Games." Ravel explained, brushing Gilga's fur with Ameyuri being brushed by Xenovia. "We won't be fighting… never mind."

Ravel had a deadpan expression as she thought about the fact that the Young Devils meant hormonal devil teens who would most likely rape a human to settle the itch.

"I'm a little nervous, nya." Kuroka stated worriedly, her ears sadly lying flat on her head. "I mean, the family of my old King might be there, and they could cause trouble, nya."

"If anything happens, we will stand by you." Kakashi reassured as he brushed his tail.

"Thank you." Kuroka said, with a smile as she perked up, running her hand through Naruto's hair, making him purr.

"I am going to leave soon." Naruto said through the feeling he got from Kuroka's magical hands.

"WHAT?" Kuroka, Xenovia, and Ravel shouted, making Kakashi's ears ring.

"I am going to the meeting with Sairaorg, so I need to go home." Naruto whimpered, sad at losing the petting.

"Okay that makes sense." Ravel sighed.

"So, when do you leave?" Kakashi asked.

"In a while, I just need to grab all…" Naruto started before Nana appeared with Naruto's suitcase.

"All your packing is done, Naruto." Nana said with a happy smile.

"Oh, thank you Nana…" Naruto said nervously as he felt uncomfortable with the stare that she gave him.

Nana left, letting Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

**Astaroth Territory…**

"You are now prepared." Diodora heard as he and his peerage kneeled.

'About time.' Diodora thought tiredly.

His body was covered in sweat, and bruises littered his body along with the tattered remains of his clothes.

Searing pain shot through Diodora's neck, making him grunt in pain before the biter let him go and bit his Queen, followed by the rest of the peerage one by one, all of them gripping their necks as unnatural energy was forced into them.

'COME ON!' Diodora thought aggressively as he fought through the pain. 'I HAVE ONE OF OPHIS'S SNAKES, THIS IS NOTHING!'

He let out a pained scream, a roar to the Heavens as he and his peerage gasped in relief, their bodies feeling sore and tired.

"Congratulations." Doflamingo stated as he made his presence known. "And you did a great job, Orochimaru."

"No, the pleasure was all mine." The man said as he stepped into view, revealing a thin, white skinned male with long black hair and serpent like eyes.

Doflamingo chuckled as Diodora stood up.

"This mark, it will really help us?" Diodora questioned.

"Yes," Orochimaru replied. "Try focusing on it and imagine opening a box."

Orochimaru watched with feverish excitement as he watched the Astaroth peerage activate his gift.

Doflamingo laughed as he walked away.

'Master, it has taken some time, but with the pawns all set up, all we have to do is trigger the trap.' Doflamingo thought.

**Next Day, Bael Mansion…**

Naruto hugged Coriana and Liban.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked, as he could not see or smell the others.

"They are out shopping, while we are holding down the fort." Liban explained as he set the werefox down. "You hungry, Naruto? I could make you something?"

"No, I am good." Naruto said as he patted his stomach. "I might have eaten to much breakfast."

"Oh, poor baby." Coriana joked as she patted his head, getting a glare from Naruto and a growl.

"Not a damn baby." Naruto growled out.

"Sure, you are." Coriana stated sarcastically with a shit eating grin.

"Coriana…" Liban said before Naruto did something. "Knock it off, now."

"Oh, alright." Coriana replied with a sigh, taking her hand off of Naruto.

"I'm going to my room and I'll start getting ready." Naruto said in irritation before he walked upstairs with his suitcase.

"I think you pissed him off." Liban muttered to Coriana.

"He will be fine." Coriana said without a care in the world. "He will bounce back. He always does."

"I hope so." Liban replied as they sat back down and continued what they were doing when Naruto arrived.

**Sitri Mansion…**

"I can't wait to see how strong Naruto got." Saji told Momo as they ate lunch. "I want to see the look on his face when he sees my increase in skill."

"I bet he will be very surprised." Sona said as she walked in, wearing a tight blue dress with dark blue flowers on the shoulders.

Saji felt his heart leap in his chest while a few beats were skipped.

"She looks beautiful." He thought out loud, causing Sona to blush.

"Thank you, Saji." Sona replied while nervous butterflies flew in her stomach.

**Devil Hotel…**

Rossweisse stood in the shower, letting the water hit her body.

She had been training a bit, wanting to keep her physical and magical skills sharp.

Rossweisse turned off the water, stepping out and grabbing her towels, wrapping one on her head for her hair and a second was used to dry her body.

'Hm…' Rossweisse hummed as she dried off.

She looked in the mirror, wrapping the towel around her breasts to secure it, seeing the tattoo between her cleavage.

It was under the center of her collarbone, and her breasts, when squished together, covered the bottom part.

It was a Nordic seal tattoo, cherry red, and at the center was the Mark of Hel.

'Hm…' Rossweisse thought with worry. 'I still can't believe that I was granted permission to use this. I mean, it is highly dangerous. It is my last resort, but still, i am honored to be allowed to use this.'

She sighed and finished drying her skin, and started working on drying her hair.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, tonight is the night." Loki stated as he had waited for this day.

It had taken him a month to wait for this moment.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?"

Loki turned and saw Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Kisame, La Fey, and Robin behind him.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded as Jormungandr and Fenrir were prepared to fight, both ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Oh, we are humble traveler's, and we heard you were planning on attacking the devils, so we thought we could assist." Vali stated, acting sort of well, but with a deadpan delivery, breaking the illusion of sincerity that was necessary for them for them to get to help Loki.

"No, I need no help from you." Loki stated as he waved his hand, making his son's back down. "Now, be gone, or else I'll kill you insects."

"Hm, Insects you say?" Kisame mocked with a challenging grin as he gripped Samehada's handle. "I dare you to say that again, bitch!"

"Kisame, stand down." Vali ordered.

Kisame grumbled as he released his sword.

"Be happy, god. You were spared being shredded by me." Kisame stated.

Loki made no sign of acknowledging Kisame's remark.

Team Vali vanished, reappearing in their part of the Khaos Brigade HQ.

"So, La Fey, what did you sense?" Vali asked the tiny witch.

"Well, from what I could tell, the creatures he has are undead." La Fey stated as she recalled the monsters Loki had with him. "But that is impossible. Hel of Helheim would not let any dead return to the Land of the Living, even if it is her own father. So, something must have happened to her."

"Interesting." Bikou stated as he was really upset. He wanted to fight those creatures, but was not allowed to. "They seemed strong."

"So, is there a way we can get into Helheim?" Arthur asked his sister.

"Yes, but it will take some time." La Fey stated as she summoned a Nordic magic book. "I am not use to Nordic Magic, so I need some time."

"Hm," Vali hummed. "I will have Robin, La Fey, and Bikou go to Helheim, try to figure out what happened. Kisame, Arthur, and myself will check the Dimensional Gap for Great Red."

"Understood." Everyone said in unison.

**That Night…**

"God, I am nervous." Naruto told Regulus as he and the rest of the Bael Peerage walked through the halls of Lucifer Castle, all of them wearing their variant of the Bael uniform. "I mean, Sairaorg had always had me stay home the last few meetings."

"It's not that big a deal." Regulus said encouragingly. "We just stand around and talk to people our age or the older devils. We will be fine."

"Hm, okay." Naruto said as he habitually ran his hand over his leg. 'Oh, that's right. My pelt is gone.'

He became saddened, but it vanished as he remembered he had his mom's earring.

The Peerage arrived and entered the room to see some of the young devil peerages were already there.

"Wow… this is boring." Naruto stated as he looked around, seeing nothing but devils interacting.

"Hey, Naruto."

His ears twitched as he heard his named and saw Sabo, wearing a nicer version of his causal clothing, black and blue suit with white accents. He wasn't wearing his hat nor did he have his lead pipe.

"Sabo… where is your peerage?" Naruto asked as he greeted the second son of Phenex, seeing no one with him.

"Funny thing, I actually don't have one." Sabo admitted with a smile. "I have the Pieces, just haven't found anyone that I feel like I would want in my peerage."

"Hello, who are you?" Sairaorg asked, having seen Naruto talking to someone he didn't know. "I am Sairaorg Bael."

"Nice to meet you, Sairaorg." Sabo said politely. "I am Sabo Phenex, the second son of Phenex."

Sairaorg blinked.

"Oh, I know you." Sairaorg said in awe. "You went missing about ten years ago. When did you get back?"

"Recently, I was off training…" Sabo started.

**Meanwhile…**

"I feel stupid." Koneko said in deadpan with her neko ears and tail out proudly as she wore her school uniform.

Everyone in Sona and Rias's peerage (but Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki) were wearing their school uniform.

Rias had her hair up as she wore a red and auburn dress.

Akeno wore a kimono with an extra bow in her hair.

Sona wore her blue dress.

Tsubaki wore a darker blue dress.

Ravel's peerage, meanwhile, wore nice outfits.

Kakashi and Lee were wearing suit pants, a gray shirt and black tie with the over coat for Kakashi while lee had a green vest, white shirt, and a black tie with no over coat.

Ravel wore her hair in her signature pig tails with her purple dress with a feather and dogs design on it.

Xenovia wore a dark blue dress, with a belt on the waist, and an embroider design on the skirt and around the neck.

Kuroka wore her hair up in a messy bun with hair sticks keeping it in place while she, surprisingly, wore a gold kimono with black accents with emerald green leaves on it. Her shoulders and cleavage were, shockingly, covered as Kuroka wore it correctly, not wanting to give any male devil an opportunity to grope her bare flesh.

She would probably kill them, but didn't want to get another criminal record so soon.

"I feel the same way." Irina muttered as she looked down at her uniform. "I mean, we could have dressed up, but…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't explain it well." Rias apologized. "I thought I mentioned it."

"It's okay Rias." Koneko muttered, feeling bad about making Rias feel guilty.

"I am grateful." Ravel said mockingly, casting a glance with a grin at Irina and Koneko, who noticed this grin and didn't like it, while Rias was confused as she looked at Ravel. "Because now I will be the center of Naruto's attention while you are in uniform."

"Stuff it, Phenex before you are the main course for a Thanksgiving dinner." Koneko stated darkly as storm clouds appeared around her head, cracking with lightning.

Ravel didn't drop her grin at all.

"I think Naruto will find you two beautiful, even in your school uniform." Sona said as they neared the door.

"Thank you, Sona." Irina thanked sincerely, her confidence building back up.

The moment Rias touched the door, the neighbor door was blasted apart.

"And here I thought it was too quiet." Sona said as she crossed her arms, sighing.

"I was thinking the same." Rias muttered as the three peerages entered the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!" Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas shouted at Sabo, who was smiling the whole time Zephyrdor grabbed him.

"I said the truth." Sabo said calmly, everyone watching with anticipation. "I could easily defeat you and your whole peerage all by myself."

"As if!" Zephyrdor shouted as he went to punch Sabo, only for him to get his hand gripped within Sabo's 'Claws' and was grabbed by the shoulder before he was flipped into the air and then kicked into the wall by Sabo, who gave a flourished bow.

"Thank you, you are all to kind." Sabo said at the applause he got.

"NOT DONE!" Zephyrdor shouted, angered and embarrassed at this humiliation.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto said as he stepped up, hands in the air. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, so let's all just laugh this off and we can enjoy the rest of the night."

"Screw you kid." Zephyrdor stated as he prepared to attack, intending to hurt Naruto to get at Sabo.

"You heard my Pawn, Zephyrdor." Sairaorg said as he appeared before the King, grabbed his face and lifted him up.

"Okay… I'll stop." Zephyrdor yielded.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he caught a whiff of Koneko's and Irina's scent.

His tail started to wag as he turned and saw Koneko and Irina.

Without a word, Naruto Shaved over and wrapped them in a hug with his arms and tail.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Naruto shouted, getting attention on him.

The Knight and Rook of Gremory smiled and hugged him back, kissing his cheeks in unison, making him go red.

"Aw, seems our little brother is embarrassed?" Misteeta joked, getting a laugh out of the Peerage as Kuisha approached the Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex Peerages.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted. "It has been a while, Sona, Rias, Ravel."

"Nice to see you too, Kuisha." Sona said with a bow.

"Hey, Rias?" Issei whispered. "Who is this?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Kuisha said, mentally beating herself with a metal pipe. "I am Kuisha Abaddon, and I am the Queen of Sairaorg Bael."

"You are the Queen of the Peerage Naruto is with?" Asia asked, in awe of Kuisha's beauty.

"Yeah, she is." Irina and Koneko stated with a shiver down their spine.

There was a ripple within the air, caused by some of the devil Kings and their Peerages getting into a scuffle, making the ground shake.

Asia lost her balance, and was caught.

"You need to be careful." Asia heard, her eyes widening.

'I… I know that voice.' Asia thought as she was helped up and she looked at her savior.

It was Diodora Astaroth.

"Who…"

Asia was stopped when Naruto stepped between Diodora, making him let Asia go, and Asia.

"Naruto?" Asia questioned, getting Issei's and Rias's attention.

"Leave." Naruto, who had his arms out protectively, demanded of Diodora.

"W-what?" Diodora asked, feigning ignorance very convincingly.

Well, to everyone beside Naruto, Kuroka, Lee, and Koneko, who stepped up and around him.

"I can sense malicious intent from you." Kuroka stated, using her haki to sense Diodora.

She, Naruto, and Koneko could sense dark feelings, harbored for a long time deep within Diodora.

"And you smell like a snake." Koneko added.

'I don't know what they are seeing, but I can vaguely feel dark intentions from him, seeing them like this backs that up.' Lee thought, upset his skills in Observation weren't that high.

"What is going on?" Rias asked, Sairaorg and Kuisha looking their way, seeing Naruto was a part of this.

"This guy was getting close to Asia, and he isn't a good person." Naruto stated, his eyes never leaving Diodora.

"I don't want to cause trouble, so I'll leave." Diodora said weakly, playing the fact that people believed he was meek.

"Naruto, Diodora isn't bad." Rias said, sighing. "He is…"

"You don't understand, Rias." Koneko interrupted. "He has the aura of trouble. Do whatever you can to keep him from Asia."

"Okay, I will." Rias said, internally wondering what they could be sensing. 'I mean, sure, the constant letters for Asia from him is disturbing, but he could just have a crush on Asia. Maybe?'

The party went on for another hour, everyone bonding and having fun while above them were the Satan's, Michael, Azazel, and Odin talking.

"Oh-ho?" Odin said with lustful awe as he saw Serafall transform into her magical girl outfit.

"TADA! Magical Girl Levi-tan, at your service." Serafall stated happily, striking her pose.

"Yes, very lovely. How about a tug on Odin's Beard?" he said as he stroked his beard with a laugh.

"Lord Odin~" Rossweisse whined.

She was wearing her gray business suit.

"What?" Odin snipped. "I am not doing anything wrong!"

Rossweisse sighed.

"So, it is agreed?" Sirzechs asked Odin, who turned to him, Ajuka, Falbium, Azazel, Michael, and Sengoku (Who was there in Yasaka's place). "You are going along with our offer for an alliance?"

"Of course, Lucifer." Odin replied. "You have the Norse Pantheon as an ally, and don't forget it."

Sirzechs smiled, happy that the negotiations went so well.

"I think it is now a good time to call the young devils up here, you agree?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Satan's, Azazel, Michael, Sengoku.

"I agree." They all said.

Sirzechs turned to Grayfia, who was a few feet away, giving her the okay.

'As you wish, Lord Lucifer.' Grayfia thought with a small bow before she left the hall.

She took notice of the door being broken, and sighed.

'I guess I'll have to contact Larry.' She thought as she entered the room, flaring her power for a second to get the attention of all the Young Kings and their Peerages.

"Greetings, everyone." Grayfia announced. "We shall now commence with the Young Devil Gathering. Please regroup with your peerages and follow me."

Everyone did that, all peerages together before they walked out, one group at a time, following the Strongest Queen and Wife of Lucifer.

'Today…' Naruto thought dramatically as he stood by Kuisha as they walked up the stairs. 'It's my first Young Devil Gathering, so I need to be on my best behavior.'

He felt his nerves slowly get shot as they ascended the stairs, before arriving and entering the ballroom.

"Now, the Young Devils." Sirzechs introduced, all the peerages entering and receiving applause.

Johnathon and Layla Phenex applauded loudest when Ravel's Peerage entered.

Zeoticus and Venelana were loudest when Rias's Peerage entered.

Edward and Silvia Sitri cheered loudest when Sona's Peerage entered.

And when Sairaorg's peerage entered, all six clan heads were loud enough to nearly drown themselves out.

"Hey, kid." Naruto heard. "Been a while."

"Lucci-sensei?" Naruto muttered, not seeing Lucci anywhere. 'Is he on duty… oh, there he is.'

He saw Lucci and Sengoku together near Faction Heads, Odin, and Rossweisse were currently.

Upon seeing Rossweisse, something came over Naruto.

His sense of smell, being so high, he could tell he met her earlier, but he realized what she smelled like.

She smelled like pine trees, river water, and snow.

Rossweisse was busy standing next to Odin, as his body guard, to notice Naruto's staring.

"Alright, that sounds…" Odin said as he looked behind Rossweisse and saw Naruto walking towards her.

"Hey, you…" He started to say before Naruto jumped, hit Rossweisse's back, latching onto, and knocking her over.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed in a panic, causing everyone to look at her as Naruto wrapped his arms, legs, and tail around her.

"Naruto!" Kuisha shouted, running up and grabbing him by the waist. "I am so sorry. Naruto, let her go, right now."

"NO!" Naruto shouted, gripping Rossweisse tighter. "I want her to join Ravel's Peerage!"

"What? Why?" Kuisha asked in confusion as she tried to pull him off the Valkyrie.

'What is going on?' Rossweisse thought as she turned her head and saw Naruto, recognizing him from earlier, and then remembered Odin's comment from earlier and blushed.

Odin grinned.

"Naruto, she can't join…"

"take her." Odin said so casually.

"What?" Kuisha and Rossweisse said in confusion while Naruto had stars of happiness in his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm, before he released Rossweisse, he used Shave to get over to Ravel, grabbed her, and Shaved back. "Okay, Ravel, make her a member of your peerage!"

"Wait, what is going on?" Ravel questioned, so confused on what was happening.

"Lord Odin, surely you…"

"What?" Odin said as he cleaned his ear with his pinkie. "I mean, you are a worthless Valkyrie who has never had a boyfriend, so why would I want you to be my body guard? Pathetic."

Rossweisse started to shake.

"FINE!" She shouted at her now former boss as she turned to Ravel, who took a step back. "I'll join your peerage!"

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

"Uh… okay?" Ravel said reluctantly, but did what Rossweisse asked.

She summoned her Evil Pieces, and to her surprise, the Queen shot out and merged with Rossweisse, turning her into a devil and making her the Queen of Ravel Phenex.

"Woah…" Rossweisse said as she felt an immediate difference from before and after.

"Okay, come over here… Uh…"

"Oh, my name." Rossweisse said, completely red with embarrassment. "I am Rossweisse, a trained Valkyrie. It is nice to meet you, my King."

"I am Ravel Phenex, and I am happy to have you." Ravel said sincerely.

She may not be happy with how and why Rossweisse joined, but hey, she just got a Queen, so she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Alright, may we…" Serafall started to say, before a portal appeared.

"So, this is the Underworld?" Loki asked as he appeared from within the portal. "Hm, I expected more."

"Loki?" Odin shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I am going to start Ragnarök." Loki replied casually, as if they were talking about the weather. "And I brought along a few comrades. One you will recognize."

Fenrir, Hati, and Skul appeared, roaring as they snapped at the nearby devils, causing the non-combatants to scream in fear and panic.

"My Children, rampage and slaughter all you want." Loki ordered.

Fenrir, Hati, and Skul were about to do that when Naruto appeared before them, holding two comically giant lamb legs.

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down." Naruto said calmly as he waved the lamb, closing his eyes as he focused. "We don't need…"

_Fenrir lunged at Naruto, his mighty fangs that can pierce all things, ready to tear into Naruto as he prepared to chomp down and take his head._

Fenrir lunged at Naruto, his mighty fangs that can pierce all things, ready to tear into Naruto as he prepared to chomp down and take his head.

Hati and Skul, following their father, flanked Naruto's right and left, intent on taking his arms and the lamb legs in one swallow.

"NARUTO!" Lucci shouted, entering his hybrid form, but was stopped by Sengoku.

"Watch him, Lucci." Sengoku stated, not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes, an angry frown on his face.

Fenrir, Hati, and Skul were hit with a ripple of chakra shooting from Naruto.

Hati and Skul felt his dominance wash over them, making them hit the ground, whimpering before Naruto with their tails between their legs.

Fenrir was hit with it once more.

He growled and responded with something similar, his dominance and Naruto's haki clashing.

Sparks shot to life as the two faced each other, not willing to give the edge.

Naruto took one step, making Fenrir flinch, and in the moment, he felt Naruto's dominance wash over him, seeing Naruto's spirit take the form of a great fox, much bigger than Fenrir himself. The fox raised its hand, slamming it into Fenrir from above, causing him to hit the ground, whimpering before Naruto.

"Impossible." Loki said in disbelief.

Everyone watched as Naruto raised his hand, still holding the lamb.

"Sit." He ordered.

Fenrir, Hati, and Skul sat up.

"Now… roll over."

They rolled over.

"Play dead."

They went still and relaxed.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to them.

The three wolves were afraid, intensifying as he got closer.

Two Shadow clones appeared.

"Who's a good boy?" Naruto asked Fenrir, much to his confusion, while Naruto scratched his belly. "Who's a good boy?"

The clones did the same with Skul and Hati.

The three wolves were tense, and soon felt it drain out of them as they started to enjoy the treatment Naruto and his clones were giving them.

"Here, it's good." Naruto said as he gave one of the lamb legs to Fenrir, who happily ate it.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"He tamed Fenrir and his kids…"

'Naruto…' Lucci thought as he looked at Naruto act like a child as he played with the wolves. 'He has gotten so strong.'

"Fenrir, Skul, Hati!" Loki shouted in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ATTACK HIM!"

The wolves were conflicted.

They either attack Naruto and get yelled at later.

Or…

They ignore Loki and continue getting praise and love from Naruto, who JUST met them and made them feel love that Loki never gave them.

"Ignore the Horse-Fucker, you are good boys." The Naruto trio said in unison, scratching behind the ears of their respective wolves, making them decide to betray Loki entirely now, wanting to stay with Naruto.

Loki grit his teeth in anger at being called a 'horse fucker'.

'Fine.' He thought as he started to summon Jormungandr. 'Just you wait, you three. I'll deal with you personally.'

However, a green magic circle appeared under Loki, and before he could recognize the magic, Loki was sealed away in a diamond shaped magic construct and then vanished.

"Thanks, Ajuka." Sirzechs said to his wheezing comrade, who he was currently supporting. "You did a good job."

"No problem, but it will be a bad thing if he comes back." Ajuka said as he leaned into Sirzechs. "We need to hold a meeting to decide what our next action is."

"The Meeting is cancelled. You are all dismissed." Falbium called out to everyone. "You can all go home."

Everyone not important left, Diodora being one of many very and vocally upset at the cancellation of the meeting.

The Peerages of Bael, Gremory, Phenex, and Sitri stayed behind.

They all waited together while the faction leaders had their little council.

The atmosphere was tense.

Why?

Because three giant wolf/giant hybrids were now the size of regular dogs and playing with Naruto, much to Ameyuri and Gilga's ire.

"What are you going to do with them?" Issei asked as he looked at the wolves. "I mean, you could keep them."

"I have an idea." Naruto said as he looked at the wolves. "I would like you guys to live in the Bael Mansion, and protect Granny Misla."

Sairaorg heard that and was on edge.

"I don't think…"

"I mean, that is if they are okay with it." Naruto said as he looked at them. "Are you okay?"

Hati and Skul made sounds and growls.

"Really? You would look after my Granny?" Naruto asked.

They nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he hugged them both.

Fenrir grunted, making Naruto look at him.

He growled, rolled his eyes, and looked away, all tsundere like.

"Really? You want to join Ravel's peerage?" Naruto asked, making everyone's eyes bug out.

**Chapter 42, DONE!**

** YES! ROSSWEISSE AND FENRIR JOIN RAVEL! **

**And Misla will finally get some decent body guards for when Sairaorg and his peerage are not able to guard the house. **

**And Rossweisse is so willing to become a devil, I am not surprised since Odin was purposely riling her up.**

**And for anyone worried about the Loki fight, don't worry, I have had this planned out for months so don't worry.**

**Also, Diodora has been found out to be a snake in the grass. I wonder why Naruto said he smelled like snakes.**

**As usual, if you liked the story, then please let me with a review. **


	43. Hell of a Time in Helheim

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 18, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draegoon: Yeah… okay I'm still confused. So, Naruto taming the beasts doesn't match the power set I have established?

VincentVanCoco04: I had a lot of fun writing the scenes of Naruto taming Fenrir, Hati, and Skul. Yeah, I sort of had a hard time trying to figure out why they fell in love, so for now, Naruto… I won't spoil it.

Calderoneric758: So, you want me to try to explain Jojo poses?

NataS666: Cool Name. Wow, thank you. I really mean that. I had read your review the most because it made me really happy. I actually had a very bad day at work, and when I was in the break room, I read it when you posted it, and I nearly cried because I felt like I had worth after my boss broke me down. Thank you for helping me, Nata.

Guest: Orochimaru would probably be jealous about losing the chance to get the wolf.

A10riddick: You will have to see what piece Fenrir is, because Rossweisse is the Queen, Kakashi is a Pawn X 4, Lee is a Knight, Xenovia is a Rook, and Kuroka is a Bishop.

Guest: I explain why Naruto acted that way with Rossweisse later this chapter.

TheB: I know, that scene is funny. As for why, that is explained this chapter to why Naruto likes Rossweisse.

Veljko: Lol, you will have to see what happens.

FairyTail'sStormKing: Thank you man, and I hope you like this chapter. RAAAWR!

DerpyDurkee421: Thank you.

Dig Saddler: I'll do what I can with the bonding between peerages. I know, no one else used the wolves, just leaving them for the bad guys, though I think one guy did it, and it stuck with me subconsciously. LOL, WHO WANTS ROSSWEISSE TO ACT LIKE BABY 5 FROM ONE PIECE!

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 43: Hell of a Time in Helheim**

Everyone looked at Naruto, who was looking at Fenrir.

The wolf nodded.

He then growled and motioned with his paw.

"Yes, okay, I can do that." Naruto agreed, shaking Fenrir's paw.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Koneko whispered to Kuroka, who was just as curious.

"Well, you heard him Ravel, turn him into a devil." Naruto proclaimed, a massive smile on his face.

"Yeah, sister, go ahead and turn a mythical wolf into a devil." Sabo said as he nudged his sister.

Ravel laughed nervously as Rossweisse stared in disbelief.

'This is impossible.' Rossweisse thought as she looked at the wolves. 'They… its… why… how could he tame them?'

She felt a weight on her legs and arms wrap around her as Naruto had taken a seat and was hugging her, a smile on his face while Fenrir approached Ravel, sitting on his haunches as he watched her pull out her Evil Pieces.

Her remaining Pawn Pieces were glowing.

"This is interesting." Kuisha whispered to Sairaorg as they watched Naruto in Rossweisse's lap as Ravel placed her Pawns before Fenrir.

"It is, but sort of wondering how much stronger he has become since his training with Sengoku." Sairaorg said proudly as Fenrir was turned into a devil.

"Okay now… wow, I can talk…" Fenrir said gruffly, surprised he was speaking the human tongue.

"Awesome." Naruto said from Rossweisse's lap.

"Yes, yes, indeed." Fenrir said slightly sarcastic. "Now come on, we need to get to Helheim."

"Alright." Naruto said, squeezing Rossweisse once more before he got off her lap, multiple clones of him appearing, and hugging everyone before they popped out of existence.

"Wait, Naruto." Kuisha said, standing up. "What is this about Helheim?"

"I said I would join my King if he helped me save Hel from dad's spell that is keeping her restrained, and she is in her realm of Helheim." Fenrir said, glancing at Rossweisse. "So, we need to go now."

Before Kuisha or any of the others could reject this, a Nordic magical seal appeared beneath the werefox and the wolf, both vanishing from sight.

**Helheim…**

"HOLY FUCK IS IT COLD!" Naruto shouted as he shivered.

Helheim, the Norse Realm of the Dead, is a land of unyielding cold. Few exceptions of fire here, but all the same, it is colder than any realm.

"Yeah, but you can turn into a fox, right?" Fenrir asked.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said dumbly as he turned into a fox and jumped onto Fenrir's back, snuggling into the wolf's fur. "So warm."

"Okay, young master, let's go save my sister." Fenrir said as he took off. 'Hold on Hel. I am here.'

**Meanwhile, Underworld…**

To Fenrir and Naruto, who knew they were gone for a few seconds, hours had passed for everyone else while they waited for Odin and the Satan's to make a decision on what to do with Loki.

Using this time, Sairaorg had taken Hati and Skul to his home, and showed them Misla, and they promised to watch over and protect her. They bonded well with the servants of the household, and they were happy to be away from their grandfather… and they no longer needed to chase the Moon and Sun.

Rossweisse, on the other hand, was looking over some paperwork, stating the benefits of her joining Ravel.

"Woah, these are way better than the ones Odin gave us in Valhalla." She said in shock, looking at her King. "But, how? You are so young to be able to have these kinds of benefits."

"Well, I am the fourth child of the Lord and Lady of Phenex," Ravel replied warmly. "So, I guess I can with that."

Rossweisse nodded.

"Also, thanks for joining me." Ravel said sincerely. "I know why you joined was… unique, but I trust Naruto's judgement, he does have an eye of picking out good people."

"I'm grateful." Rossweisse said as she signed the paperwork. "Working for Odin was not fun. I mean, who belittles their bodyguard and expects them to help them!"

Ravel giggled a bit, making Rossweisse blush as she realized she was getting dramatic.

"Ahem, anyway, is there a way to get me a job?" Rossweisse asked. "I mean, I want to contribute more."

"Yes, that is simple." Kakashi said as he arrived with a tray of tea and crumpets, placing them down for Ravel and Rossweisse. "I work at Kuoh Academy as the Literature teacher, so we can probably get you a teaching position."

"Thank you, Kakashi." Ravel said as she took the tea and a crumpet, smiling as she ate it. "I think teaching would be a wonderful idea, but what about you, Rossweisse?"

"I… can I have some time to think about it?" Rossweisse asked nervously.

"HEY-O!" Kuroka said as she burst into the room. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroka, nya. I couldn't help but hear you looking for a job?"

Rossweisse nodded.

Kuroka smirked as she touched Rossweisse's shoulder.

Smoke enveloped her, and when it cleared, Rossweisse was wearing a French maid uniform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rossweisse shouted in embarrassment as she covered herself.

Kuroka laughed so hard she collapsed while Kakashi closed his eye, wanting to look, but knowing it wasn't right.

"NOT FUNNY!" Rossweisse shouted as she dispelled Kuroka's transformation jutsu, still red at the Nekoshou's trick.

"Okay, I think we can introduce you to the rest of the peerage." Ravel said in embarrassment at Kuroka's harassment of her Queen.

Lee and Xenovia filed into the room.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Queen of Ravel Phenex." Lee said politely. "I am Rock Lee, Knight of Phenex."

"I am Xenovia Quarta, Rook of Phenex." Xenovia replied as she hugged Rossweisse, who was confused at this.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, Pawn of Phenex." Kakashi greeted, shaking her hand after Xenovia released the Valkyrie.

"I am Kuroka Toujo, nya, Bishop of Phenex." Kuroka said after she got a hold of herself.

"I am Ravel Phenex, King of this Peerage." Ravel said politely with a smile. "And then Fenrir, my other Pawn, is off in Helheim with Naruto, but you already know about that.

Rossweisse looked at the peerage nervously.

"It… It's nice to meet all of you, I am Rossweisse, Queen of Phenex." Rossweisse said with a bow. "I hope we can all get along."

"OF COURSE, WE WILL!" Lee shouted excitedly as he pulled a pair of weights from… somewhere, and started working out. "AS THE QUEEN OF OUR PEERAGE, WE SHALL ALL SUPPORT YOU!"

Rossweisse's eyes widened.

_Flashback…_

_"Hey," Rossweisse heard as she neared the door to her classroom. "That new girl, Rossweisse. She supposedly is super smart, and that is why she is in a higher grade despite only being thirteen."_

_"Yeah, she skipped lots of grades because of that." _

_"Smartass must have cheated somehow to get this far."_

_Her peers laughed and said more horrible things about her, causing Rossweisse to start to cry while clenching her fist in rage._

_Flashback End…_

Her Peerage family laughed and continued to say similar things like Lee did.

'They… they are so different from them.' Rossweisse thought as her chest tightened slightly, a smile gracing her face. 'Granny Gondul, I might have found my place.'

"May Ravel Phenex, Rias Gremory, and Sona Sitri proceed to the Main Office." Grayfia said over a castle wide speaker.

**In Helheim…**

"Great Merciful Buddha it's cold." Bikou stated as he shivered.

"We told you to bring a coat." La fey said as she was bundled up in winter wizard robes.

"But you said there was no weather you couldn't handle." Robin finished rudely as she wore a purple long coat with fur on the edges of the hood, black gloves adorning her hands with wool lined boots.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this cold." Bikou shouted as he shivered while clutching his sides to try to keep warm.

La fey sighed.

She chanted a simple spell, an orange spell circle appeared under him before it enveloped Bikou's body.

"Wow, I'm warm all of a sudden." Bikou said in amusement. "Thanks, La fey, your magic is incredible as usual."

La Fey smiled, but turned away.

"Oh, it was nothing." She stated happily.

Robin smiled a bit, before she heard something.

Crossing her arms for combat, Robin turned and saw Fenrir and Naruto moving through the land at a fast pace.

"Trienta Fluer…" Robin stated, as thirty arms appeared on Fenrir. "Strangle."

Fenrir came to a sudden halt, slamming into the ground snout first as the arms grabbed his body, legs, and throat, two arms keeping Naruto (Who was in fox form) on top of the wolf as he fell.

"Who are you? Did Loki send you?" She asked, preparing to kill them if necessary.

Bikou prepared his staff as La fey prepared a magic attack.

"What? No, Loki didn't send us." Naruto stated, making the members of Team Vali blink. "I am here to save Hel."

"Hey, could you be Naruto Bael by any chance?" La fey asked curiously as she lowered her staff.

"Yeah… have we met?" Naruto asked as the snow blurred his vision and the fact that he was currently color blind as a fox.

Robin released Fenrir and Naruto, who turned into his human form, shivering like a baby again upon reverting to human form.

"Young Master…" Fenrir whined as he walked behind Naruto and draped himself over the werefox slightly, his fur keeping Naruto warm.

"We met once before, but you wouldn't remember." Robin said as she walked up to the duo. "I am Nico Robin, and we are here to help Hel as well."

"I am Bikou."

"I am La Fey."

"Naruto."

"Fenrir."

Team Vali froze.

"What?" Fenrir asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, I remember you now, you came to visit dad a while back, offering a team up or something."

He growled.

"You say you are here to help my sister, but how can I trust you?" He asked the three of them.

La fey thought of something.

She whispered the same magical chant from earlier, and Naruto was covered in orange magic.

"Woah, I don't feel cold anymore." Naruto said as he removed Fenrir from him, and low and behold, the cold didn't affect him.

"This is my sign of trust." La fey stated. "And a Magician never goes back on her word. We will help Hel."

"Fine." Fenrir snipped as he lay down to let Naruto get on his back. "Get on, or else we are leaving you."

"ALRIGHT!" Bikou shouted happily as Robin and La fey got on Fenrir. "I GET TO RIDE FENRIR!"

"Okay, you are left behind." Fenrir growled, taking off with Naruto laughing at Bikou's shouting while running to keep up.

Robin and La fey looked curiously at Naruto.

'He called this boy 'young master'.' Robin thought as she looked at Naruto. 'Could he have conqueror's haki?'

"FINALLY, CAUGHT YOU!" Bikou shouted as he landed on Fenrir's back.

"Fuck off, monkey." Fenrir growled.

"Hey, that's not nice, bro." Naruto said as he gently whacked Fenrir's head with a haki covered hand.

Fenrir groaned in irritation.

'It's okay, Fenrir, we have a little further to go before we are at Hel's location.' He thought before he winced. 'Shit, without Hel on her throne, the illusions are targeting everyone, not just the sinners.'

**Underworld…**

"We want you three groups to fight Loki until Mjolnir arrives." Ajuka stated to Ravel, Rias, and Sona.

"What?" They asked in surprise.

"We would go there ourselves, however, with the fact that most of my magic was used to seal and then teleport Loki away, I can't do much." Ajuka admitted sadly.

"But never fear, we aren't asking you to defeat him." Serafall continued all bubbly. "We just need you to stall him."

"Okay, that works, but what about healing?" Rias asked in worry. "I mean, even if we are only stalling for time, how can we heal and what about the hammer? Who could use Mjolnir?"

There was a laugh echoed through the hall.

"Don't worry to much, Rias." Sabo said as he entered the room. "I would say that Issei Hyoudo is strong enough, but with his balance breaker not being complete we should have a back up go just in case."

"Sabo, are you suggesting you go and help us?" Sona asked calmly, internally happy to have someone like Sabo with them.

"Yep, I want to test myself against a god." Sabo said excitedly, seen by the flames created from his body. "And don't worry about healing, Ravel has that covered."

"Perfect." Ajuka said in tandem with the other Satan's and Odin. "Just need to get you to the location I sent Loki."

"Question." Odin said. "I am not objecting this plan, but what of the werefox. He was able to tame the three wolves, so why wasn't he part of the plan?"

"Well, you see…" Sabo started. "He is in Helheim."

Silence.

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Odin shouted as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "WHO THE FUCK SENT HIM TO HELHEIM!"

"Well, Fenrir did say something about saving Hel." Ravel said, remembering this clearly. "Well, that was after I turned him into a devil.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The Satan's shouted in surprise. "YOU TURNED FENRIR INTO A DEVIL?"

Ravel and Sabo were left at the mercy of Odin and the Satan's while Sona and Rias slipped away.

"So, who of your team are you going to involve?" Rias asked Sona curiously.

"Tsubaki, Saji, and myself will be the only ones going." Sona answered. "How about you?"

"All but Asia and Gasper." Rias admitted. "I love them, and know they aren't suited for this type of combat. Asia would become a wreck and Gasper, even with his training and the help of Kakashi's sharingan, he would panic and cause friendly fire."

Sona put her hand on Rias's shoulder in comfort.

"They all have come along way, but I feel Issei is in danger as well without his balance breaker." Sona admitted. "He is strong, but against a god like Loki, he will probably die."

Unknown to the two, Issei heard this.

'I am weak.' He thought as he gripped his fist tightly. 'No, I am not the same as before. I'll achieve Balance Breaker.'

He moved, taking two steps and bumped into Akeno, knocking her over, face planting into her breasts.

"Oh, god, sorry!" Issei shouted, pushing himself off of Akeno, accidently pushing her breasts and her nipples in at the same time.

Akeno gasped.

Issei felt his heart go thump.

A bright red light enveloped Issei.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted.

**"Welsh Dragon: Over Booster: Scale Mail!"** Ddraig shouted as the light died down.

"What is going on?" Rias and Sona shouted, turning the corner and saw Issei dawning his balance breaker as he sat on top of Akeno, hands on her breasts with fingers poking her nipples, much to M-Akeno's delight.

"Uh… I CAN EXPLAIN!" Issei shouted as Rias glared angrily at him with a fist of PoD.

Issei's screams of pain were a melody to Akeno's ears, and an annoyance to the rest.

**Helheim…**

"Nearly there." Fenrir stated as he slowed down.

"What is that?" Robin asked with wide eyes.

Before them stood a massive circular temple with a suspended bridge connecting it to the Land of the Dead.

"That is Tyr's temple." Fenrir explained as he took a giant leap, and landed on the bridge. "Tyr, the Norse God of War, Law, and Justice, built this temple to travel through all realms. You know it as Bifrost."

"The Rainbow Bridge." Robin gasped. "I thought it was just a bridge that connected the realms."

"Hm, that is what the humans of Norway believed." Fenrir scoffed as he laid on the bridge, letting them off his back. "Under the control of Heimdall, Tyr's Temple is the only way to cross between the nine Norse realms for us. When in Midgard, or what you call the Human World, we can travel with ease to Heaven or the Underworld. But for us, our magic is a bit more complicated, thus stronger."

"Amazing." Bikou said as he saw the Land of the Dead. "What is that over there."

He pointed down past the bridge, towards a monolith.

"Oh, that." Fenrir growled. "It's the Bridge of the Damned. If we crossed that, there would be no way back to Midgard for us."

"No way back?" La fey asked worriedly.

"No way back." Fenrir repeated.

"Cool, let's not go there." Naruto said.

"Sadly, we must go there." Fenrir stated.

…

…

…

"Why?" Robin asked calmly, using her powers to cover Bikou, Naruto, and La fey's mouths, keeping them from shouting.

"Dad put my sister there." Fenrir growled as he stood up. "We don't have much time. Time flows faster in Midgard, so while we have only spent over an hour here, Midgard has most likely experience four hours."

**Underworld, Bael Territory…**

"You sure it is okay to let these wolves stay here?" Kuisha asked Sairaorg for the umpteenth time as Hati and Skul rested at the foot of Misla's bed.

"Sure, Naruto asked them, and they said yes. We are fine." Sairaorg stated as he waved her off.

Kuisha frowned.

'Okay, you can fool the others, but you can't fool me.' She thought.

It had been several hours since they brought Hati and Skul to the Bael Manor, and Sairaorg hadn't left Misla's room for a second.

'Mama's boy.' Kuisha thought with a sad smile. 'I know Naruto means well, but it will be a while before we can truly trust these wolves.'

Kuisha left the room and entered the living room, were the rest of the peerage was.

"What are you watching?" She asked curiously.

"We are watching the broadcast of Sabo, Ravel, Sona, and Rias fighting Loki." Ladora answered. "Well, it hasn't started yet, but it will start once the seal holding Loki is broken."

**Elsewhere in the Underworld…**

"So, this is quite the party, nya." Kuroka laughed.

"Not a time to be making jokes." Koneko stated as she donned her battle kimono.

"Agreed, for once." Ravel said as she was wearing a mix of a dress and her Sun Warrior garb, showing her position as a King, and a member of the Sun Warrior tribe.

"What's with the get up?" Saji asked Ravel.

"Never you mind, Saji." Sona stated. "We need to focus."

Before the Peerages of Ravel, Rias, Sabo, and Sona was the seal containing the Trickster God Loki.

"This is nerve wracking." Issei muttered, getting a slap on the back from Saji.

"Don't worry, Hyoudo, you aren't alone." He said as he and Issei looked at their teammates.

They continued their talk, eventually landing on their dreams.

Issei wanting to become Harem King.

Saji wanting to make Sona's dream of a Devil school for all ranks to come true.

"This is going to be a massive waste of time, nya." Kuroka muttered. "I mean, there is many of us, and only one of him, nya."

"Ever hear, 'tempting fate' Kuroka?" Kakashi asked as he was wearing his outfit from his days in CP9.

"What ever happens, this will be a fight to remember." Lee shouted, wearing his green jumpsuit.

"Agreed." Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia said with their swords ready.

The latter wearing the enhanced exorcist outfits Naruto gave them.

"This will be dangerous." Rossweisse stated, donning her Valkyrie armor, bearing the symbol of the Phenex clan on it. "Loki is a god. He may be vulnerable without Fenrir, Hati, and Skul, but he still has Jormungandr, do not forget that."

Akeno, wearing her miko outfit, and Tsubaki stood by their Kings, as Rossweisse stood by Ravel.

"I suggest we split the group as such." Sabo stated, wearing his steam punk outfit with his lead pipe in hand. "I will fight Loki. The rest of you… stand back and watch."

"What? That's not…"

Before the argument could continue, the seal keeping Loki at bay was undone, and the God of Trickery rose into the air.

"Such an annoyance." He said in irritation before taking notice of the group. "And they sent a cavalry. I guess I have time to sacrifice them before Ragnarök."

"And how can you do that?" Sabo questioned as he rose to the air, his fire wings burning red as he floated evenly with Loki. "You are all alone."

Loki smirked.

"I have an army." He said as he snapped his fingers.

The Symbol of Hel appeared for one mile in all direction under him.

From this seal, arose an army.

Drauger.

Trolls.

Ogres.

Travelers.

Ancients.

Loki smirked evilly as he summoned Jormungandr behind them.

"Okay, that might be an issue." Sabo stated in defeat as the World Serpent roared.

**Helheim…**

The motley crew of Robin, La fey, Bikou, Naruto, and Fenrir slowly made their way across the Bridge of Tyr's Temple and towards the monolith.

_"Little Maelstrom…"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he stopped.

'Mom?' He thought as he looked around.

"Hey, Naruto." Bikou shouted, noticing Naruto wasn't walking anymore. "Hurry up or we will leave you behind."

"Sorry." Naruto said as he ran to catch up.

'Please, Allfather, don't let them see anything bad.' Fenrir mentally prayed.

"So, this monolith, what is it for?" Robin asked as they got closer, taking notice of a tree growing on top and around it.

"That, you see, is Hel's throne." Fenrir explained. "Only she can control this place. And when sitting upon it, she knows all who deserve torment, and all who deserve redemption. She can bestow this power upon one person if she so chose to leave Helheim, but she has never left her throne since the Allfather granted her this realm as her own."

"Until now." Bikou stated as they passed under the monolith, pointing to the empty seat that was made from the stone and the tree.

"Yes." Fenrir stated in self-loathing. "And I am part of the reason why she was taken from her throne."

There was a sad silence before Fenrir shook his head.

"Better question: Why was Rossweisse turned into a Queen?" he asked Naruto.

"Oh, because I wanted her to join Ravel's peerage." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Okay, but why?" Fenrir teased.

"Yeah, why?" Bikou teased, a massive grin on his face.

Naruto blushed.

"She smelled like trees." Naruto stated as he slowly touched his earing. "Just like… mom."

"Oh, someone has a mom complex." Bikou laughed, making Naruto wither.

"Slap." Robin said as two arms appeared on Bikou's shoulders, slapping the hell out of the monkey yokai.

"No, it isn't that." Naruto said. "I just… wanted her."

"Someone is experiencing lust." Fenrir stated. "You are roughly sixteen, so you are experiencing a form of attraction."

"I already have that type of feeling." Naruto admitted.

"That explains all the girls who had your smell on them." Fenrir chuckled.

"He is so young, and already has a harem." La fey stated. "Such a player."

Naruto became red, causing Robin and Fenrir to chuckle more.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He shouted as Fenrir laughed harder as Robin covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Sorry, it's not funny." Robin said with faint laughs breaking her words.

Naruto pouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry, young master." Fenrir apologized. "I'll make it up to you when we get back to Midgard."

"Promise?" Naruto asked.

"I promise." Fenrir promised. "On my Honor as the Oldest Son of Loki, I will uphold this promise."

"Okay." Naruto replied, somewhat back to normal.

"Perfect, now, we just need to keep walking straight ahead and we will be at the Bridge of the Damned, where Hel is being kept." Fenrir stated.

The group walked quickly, finally making it to the point of no return: The Bridge of the Damned.

"Where is she?" La fey asked as she didn't see Hel anywhere.

"She is here, I can smell her." Fenrir stated, taking a whiff. "She is still here. But… where."

"Let me try finding her with my Observation Haki." Naruto said.

"I'll help you." Bikou said, not wanting to be upstaged by Naruto.

They both closed their eyes, and focused on finding Hel.

They felt all the denizens within the Land of the Dead, their suffering clearly making their locations known.

On and past the Bridge of the Damned were no such presence.

No one was there it seemed.

"It has to be magic." La fey said as she saw the two open their eyes. "Loki must have concealed Hel in magic, making it impossible for us to find her."

Fenrir growled as he grew to his giant form.

"YOU GOD DAMN, HORSE-FUCKING, COCKSUCKER!" he howled at the top of his lungs.

"Now, that isn't a nice thing to say, Fenrir." A voice said from above. "Especially about your dear old father."

Fenrir froze as he turned.

"Máttugr… Helson…" Fenrir spoke in fear as he saw the Gate Keeper of the Bridge leaped from his perch with his weapon, landing before them.

"Been while, Fenrir, who are the living." Máttugr asked darkly, as the power of Hel was channeled into his weapon.

Naruto entered hybrid form.

Robin crossed her arms.

Bikou prepared his weapon.

La fey prepared her magic spell.

**Underworld…**

"HERE WE GO!" Lee shouted as he charged headfirst into battle, punching the first drauger he came across, not even feeling the heat from the fire its body created as it was defeated in one strike.

Lee spun kicked three more drauger across the field, causing more to tumble back.

"HA, and I haven't even begun to get serious." Lee stated as he wasn't using his special haki, not seeing a drauger coming from behind.

"Don't get cocky, Lee." Koneko stated as she got behind Lee. 'Iron Body.'

The drauger punched Koneko, its arm breaking at the joints and falling off as it wailed in pain from how strong her Rook plus Iron Body enhancements made her.

Koneko smirked.

"Finger Pistol." She whispered before driving a finger through its skull, killing it.

"That's my Shirone, nya." Kuroka chirped happily as she used her hands to redirect the ogre's massive and thick arms aside. "Making me so proud."

She once again redirected the ogre's punch, and delivered a swift and powerful kick to its jaw, breaking it with an audible snap.

Using one's hands to redirect punches and using the legs to deliver blows.

This was Kuroka's fighting style.

This was Resshuken.

Issei, now donning his perfected balance breaker, sliced through a troll's stomach with ease with Ascalon.

"This is fucking awesome!" He shouted in happiness. 'I can now finally fight alongside everyone.'

He pulled Ascalon back before he dodged another troll's totem weapon, grabbing it with his enhanced strength as he was at Queen Promotion.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted, blasting this troll with his magic.

"Come on!" Xenovia shouted as she clashed with a Traveler, an undead Nordic swordsman clad in heavy armor and a broad sword several times bigger than he was. "This is nothing!"

Durandal hit the Traveler's chest, destroying the armor, but the Traveler raised its arms, sword ready to kill Xenovia.

However, it was surprised when Xenovia let go of Durandal in favor of pulling her arm back.

"AS IF!" She shouted happily as she punched its head, tearing it off before grabbing Durandal and blocking another Traveler's sword.

"Need some help?" Irina asked as she used one part of Hiramekarei to block one of the Travelers, the other glowing with magic as it extended into a blade to impale several drauger.

"No, I'm good." Xenovia shouted as she held out her left hand, the seal which Kakashi had drawn on it glowing with magic as Kubikiribocho appear. "I got another sword."

Irina smiled as she recalled the magic from her blade and pushed back against the Traveler she was fighting, making it loose balance.

"Bloody Mist Sword Art…" Irina said as both blades glowed with her magic. "Bone Mutilation."

She swung her blades three times each, and with each swing, magic separated from them, forming large, thick needles that impaled the Traveler's legs and torso.

"Good job, Irina." Kiba shouted as he fought off several drauger. "Okay, I guess I'll even the odds."

He disengaged his Sword of Betrayer, summoning two regular devil swords. "Balance Breaker: Glory Drag Knights."

His new sub-species Balance Breaker for his Blade Blacksmith formed eight dragonic looking knights, a foot taller than Kiba, but just as tough and they had one Holy Sword each.

'I didn't have enough time to train with this, so they can't replicate my technique, but they have my speed.' Kiba thought as he and his Knights took arms against the drauger.

Kakashi, meanwhile, dealt with an Ancient.

A creature of stone and an element, in Kakashi's case, it was an evolved form of fire: an old Lava Ancient.

'I can't use Kamui, so…' Kakashi thought as he summoned two shadow clones.

With his Queen speed, the clones got behind the Ancient, and knocked it to its knees, making it kneel.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed his haki clad jutsu into the chest cavity of the Ancient, his haki protecting his hand from being melted by the Ancients lava.

It jolted back and forth a bit before it died, leaving another Ancient for Kakashi to kill in its place.

An Ice Ancient this time.

"I'll help you with this." Rossweisse said as she descended the sky.

She had a magic circle at her hand, and with one strike, broke the Ice Ancients chest cavity, before unleashing a barrage of magic blasts.

'Amazing.' She thought happily. 'I never would have thought being a devil Queen would make me this strong. I won't even need to use the gift Lady Hel gave me.'

The Ice Ancient died, but unlike the lava Ancient, it detonated itself, sending a layer of Helheim ice and mist across a fifteen-meter radius, causing Rossweisse and Kakashi to receive frost bite.

"Don't worry, I am here." Ravel declared from above.

She was engulfed in flames.

No, wrong. That isn't true.

Her body had become fire, like Sabo, but unlike him, she was blue flames with purple rings around her eyes and yellow flames for her eyes as she retained a human shape.

Ameyuri and Gilga, who were helping deal with the drauger, were in their big size and with their training under the Sun Warriors, they received the blessing of the Sun as well through Ravel.

Their bodies were not that of normal grim anymore as they had flaming eyes, their feet burning the ground as they walked upon it, and their fangs burned anything to ash.

Ravel, while in the sky, separated her blue flame body into multiple bird.

'Flame Body: Healing Birds.' She thought as her consciousness was split among all of the birds she made and they flew to her comrades who needed healing.

"Thanks, my King." Rossweisse and Kakashi thanked as their wounds healed.

Everyone else thought similarly while they fought the horde of monsters.

Sona, Rias, Tsubaki, and Akeno faced off against Jormungandr.

"Who would have thought we would face off against one of the dragon kings." Sona said as she prepared her strongest attack next to Rias and Akeno.

"I know, but we need to focus." Rias replied.

"LIGHTNING!" Akeno shouted as she blasted Jormungandr with all her might.

It hit and bounced off his scaled body, earning a hiss from him.

'Nothing?' She thought as she was knocked to the ground.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted as she blasted Jormungandr with her PoD as Sona created a massive water serpent to pin him down.

'I'm weak.' Akeno thought as she started to stand up, not seeing a troll appear with its totem prepared to squash her to blood and flesh paste.

"AKENO!" Koneko shouted as she created four clones. "TEMPEST KICK!"

The five kicks pushed and knocked the troll back, allowing the clones to kill it with a flurry of punches while Koneko helped her Queen up.

"What is wrong with you?" Koneko asked in worry.

"How?" Akeno asked brokenly. "How are you okay with this?"

"Akeno?"

"I thought we were the same." Akeno stated as she grabbed Koneko's shoulders, staring the nekoshou in the eyes. "We both hated our blood ties and our races, so why are you okay with it and how did you get so strong."

Two of Ravel's healing birds appeared above them, each healing Akeno and Koneko of their injuries.

"Because, I was willing to listen." Koneko said as she gently removed Akeno's arms. "I had people there for me. And I was able to accept myself, love myself, and even hate myself. If you are asking how, I can't tell you. You need to figure it out on your own, Akeno."

With that, Koneko undid her clones and took off to help Lee and Kiba fight the drauger.

'Accept myself.' Akeno thought as she shook. 'How can I with all that bastard put me through.'

She shook and looked at the ground, a Traveler reappearing behind her.

It raised its sword to kill her, but was evaporated by Akeno as she unfurled a devil and fallen angel wing.

'I hate myself for this!' She thought tearfully as she felt disgust with herself for relying Baraqiel's power that she inherited. 'But if I can save my friends, then I don't care anymore!'

Akeno shot up into the air, revitalized thanks to Ravel's magic healing and restoring her magic.

"LIGHTING!" She shouted, joining her lighting with Sona's attack, which was pinning Jormungandr down, dealing damage to the serpent, chunks of his scales flying off and exposing flesh.

'Akeno…' Rias thought as she saw the Fallen wing, smiling as she floated next to Akeno, adding her own attack. 'We shall make progress together.'

"Keep struggling." Loki said as he evaded Sabo's weapon. "It is more fun this way."

Sabo smirked.

"We shall see about that." Sabo said as he gripped Loki's arm with his 'claws'.

Loki grimaced in pain, and then felt himself get pulled downward and slammed into the ground.

"How do you like that!" Saji shouted, his Queen Promotion giving him enough power to throw Loki, as he activated all of his Vritra sacred gears. "Now taste my flames!"

Loki stood up, and shrugged the flames off, but wasn't able to get rid of the Absorption Line connected to his leg.

"Don't forget me!" Sabo said as he appeared right before Loki, a smirk on his face. 'This is for everyone. Ace, this is my evolution of the Fire Fist.'

Sabo made his 'Claws', igniting them with his fire body.

He slammed them into Loki's body, moved his arms in a spinning motion to push Loki into the air while he was spinning.

"Now…" Sabo said as he set Loki aflame in a spinning torrent of spinning flames. "Burning Dragon Claw Fist: Flame Dragon King!"

Loki let out a scream of pain as he was burned alive with a mix of Sabo and Saji's fire mixing in the air vacuum Sabo created.

**Chapter 43, DONE!**

** For those wondering, Helheim's design and the creatures Loki summoned from Hel are monsters and the location from God of War 4, so happy that the 5th game is coming out next year.**

**I fucking loved this chapter.**

**Anyone who knows me knows I love mythology, and so I flexed my knowledge of actual myth and God of War bleed into this chapter.**

**I have some fears with the fights, since I'm not great at them, but I feel like I did a good job.**

**I made sure to have everyone get a scene.**

**If you enjoyed, please let me know your favorite part and if you didn't like it, please leave a review anyway.**


	44. Chilled to the Bone

**_Original Posted On: Oct. 8, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Habu2010: No, I am not adding La fey to the harem.

Draegoon: I am just very excited to play the game when it comes out, and I love GoW 4.

Calderoneric758: That is interesting.

VincentVanCoco04: Thank you man, hopefully I can live up to your expectations.

Akuro361: Thank you.

Guest: I actually have the ValXLove manga, so I know who you are talking about. Yes, Kakashi, Lee, Koneko, and Kuroka are using Haki.

Dig Saddler: I also love Norse Mythology, which is why I like the first half of season three of DXD so much.

Guest: That will be revealed in time my friend.

Guest: I thought long and hard about Ravel's True Flame form. And I settled on that, a humanoid fire being with no offensive abilities, but can break the body apart into birds that heal people.

Guest: Thank you.

Guest: You are the only one to have picked up on that, but I won't tell. You have to read the story.

Prbenjamin: Naruto will stay tiny, he isn't an adult werefox yet, so until he reaches 200 years old, he will be relatively smaller than he should be.

Harem:

Kunou (When she is 16), Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 44: Chilled to the Bone**

**Underworld…**

Loki went flying backwards in a spiral of flames, screaming in pain as he spun around.

"WE DID IT!" Saji shouted in excitement.

Sabo recalled his fire as he watched Loki hit the ground.

'Something is wrong.' He thought as he looked around. 'Loki is down, so why is this seal still summoning creatures from Helheim?'

"Hey, what going…" Saji started to ask as the burning Loki glitched and was reveal to be an Ice drauger. "SHIT IT'S A FAKE!"

"Indeed, it is." Loki said as he appeared behind Saji, grabbing his neck before stabbing him through the chest. "Because why would I, Loki, put myself in danger.

"SAJI!" Sona shouted in a panic as she saw her Pawn get stabbed.

"Sona, focus!" Rias shouted as Jormungandr hissed at them.

Loki threw Saji to the side, his blood covering the ground as he hit it.

'Damn it.' Saji thought, gritting his teeth as he used fire to cauterize his wounds.

"Your efforts are all for naught." Loki chuckled elegantly and with dignity. "With the seal to Helheim, my army will never end, so go on. Kill as many as you want, they won't stop coming."

'Damn it, he is right.' Sabo thought as he glanced at his sides.

Ravel, Kakashi, Rossweisse, Koneko, Kuroka, Lee, Ameyuri, Gilga, Issei, Kiba, Irina, Sona, Rias, Tsubaki, Akeno, and Xenovia were all starting to feel the fatigue set it.

'If that stupid hammer doesn't arrive soon, we are going to die.' Sabo thought as he grabbed Saji and jumped away, summoning his wings. 'But I'll try to even the odds.'

"EVERYONE, TO ME!" Sabo shouted as he landed on the ground.

At this, everyone disengaged their opponents and retreated to Sabo's side.

"I'm going to see if what he said is true." Sabo stated as he focused on his right hand. "At the moment when there are no enemies, all of you attack Loki, ignore the serpent."

"Why Sabo?" Ravel asked, her blue fire body reforming into its humanoid shape, but stayed as fire.

Sabo didn't answer.

He ran forward as the drauger, trolls, ancients, travelers, and ogres headed towards their group.

"FIRE…" Sabo shouted as he cocked his arm back, entering the stance to throw a punch. "FIST!"

Out of his hand, fire in the shape of a gigantic fist rivaling Jormungandr bloomed.

It swept through the air, hitting every enemy except Loki, incinerating them instantly.

"NOW!" Sabo shouted in exhaustion, with his hand burned from the massive amount of magic he used.

"Trivial." Loki stated as he vanished with magic, summoning in his place more of his army.

"Damn, were did he go!" Issei shouted as he looked around.

Kuroka and Kakashi, meanwhile, closed their eyes.

The world around them was displayed as a black, white, and gray variant of the landscape, every ally and the now reviving enemies were sensed by the Mink and Nekoshou.

'He is around here somewhere.' Kakashi thought as he sensed all living beings in their vicinity with his Observation Haki.

Kuroka, who was better at it, also looked around, and didn't feel Loki's life on her radar.

'I guess I'll have to take it a step further.' Kuroka thought as she increased her concentration.

_A large magic circle appeared in the sky, Loki behind it._

Kuroka gasped as she looked up.

"ABOVE!" she shouted as a large magic circle appeared in the sky, Loki behind it.

"I said before, and I'll say it now: You have no hope of winning." Loki declared. "Now, perish, and allow Ragnarök to begin."

A wide spread of magic blasts rained down upon the devils.

**Helheim…**

"Máttugr… Helson…" Fenrir spoke in fear as he saw the Gate Keeper of the Bridge leaped from his perch with his weapon, landing before them.

"Been while, Fenrir, who are the living." Máttugr asked darkly, as the power of Hel was channeled into his weapon.

Naruto entered hybrid form.

Robin crossed her arms.

Bikou prepared his weapon.

La fey prepared her magic spell.

Máttugr grinned at this.

"I will send you all across the Bridge of the Damned!" Máttugr shouted as he rushed forward, his totem in hand above his shoulder.

With his incredible strength, he slammed it on the ground, a blast of Hel Mist and ice stretched from the totem towards the Hel Retrieval Team, making them jump.

"Doble Fleur." Robin said as she crossed her arms again, creating arms on Máttugr. "Slap."

Máttugr laughed as the arms slapped his body before he destroyed them with his magic.

"Simple parlor tricks!" He stated as he sent a concussive blast of Hel Mist at Robin.

Bikou, whose body was covered in Haki, threw himself before Robin. His body becoming cold and nearly freezing.

'I'd be dead if I wasn't good at haki.' He thought as the heat spell La fey had placed was broken, his body becoming even more cold.

"Biko!" La Fey shouted as Máttugr teleported behind her, his totem diagonally being swung.

Fenrir roared, slamming himself into Máttugr with enough force to push him back, nearly pushing him onto the Bridge of the Damned.

"It's not safe for you guys." Fenrir stated as he stood before La Fey. "Regroup with Robin and help cover me and Naruto with long range attacks. Máttugr is weak to fire, being a being of Helheim."

"Sure, thank you." La fey thanked sincerely before she took off running.

"THAT TOTEM HAS THE POWER OF HEL HERSELF!" Fenrir shouted La fey as she moved to Robin. "HE IS THE GATE KEEPER, SO HER POWERS ARE HIS AS LONG AS HE HAS THAT TOTEM!"

"Then we will break that totem!" Naruto shouted as he covered his arms in haki, turning them black up to his elbows. 'Shave.'

Naruto sped towards Máttugr, faking him out and going for the blind spot.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Fenrir shouted as he felt a familiar surge of magic in Máttugr's hand.

"Be swallowed by the abyss!" Máttugr shouted as he slammed the back of his fist across Naruto's nose before thrusting his totem into Naruto's torso, sending the werefox through a pillar and through the air before he landed on the bridge before the monolith.

'FUCK!' Naruto thought as pain wreaked havoc across his body. 'Thank god for Iron Body and Senjutsu's Armament Haki, or else all that would have broke bones.'

_"Naruto."_

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked in pain, his eyes widening as the world slowly dulled and a mist like copy of Jiraiya was before him.

**Underworld…**

A wide spread of magic blasts rained down upon the devils.

"KAMUI!" Kakashi shouted, his warp portal swallowing him and his comrades and sending them away from Loki, but still in sight.

"Kakashi…" Ravel said as she saw her Pawn collapse, clutching his eye as he felt pain, his body stinging from the max of his chakra being used to take so many people at once. "Please, get some rest."

She touched his head, easing his suffering enough for him to stay awake before she went to treat Saji's wounds.

"Everyone okay?" Sona asked as she looked around.

While none had suffered major injuries, Sona could see them feeling fatigue.

"It's a good thing our mission is to just distract him, or else, we would all die." Sona admitted, knowing they were out of their league against Loki.

"Agreed, but the hammer isn't here yet and our enemy has an army." Ravel stated as the troops from Helheim were recollecting their numbers again.

"And three of our numbers are out, unless we use the Phenex tears." Tsubaki mentioned, reminding everyone of the Phenex tears they were given.

"Don't worry about those." Sabo said in pain as he stood up. "Ravel and I can use our own tears to restore magic and chakra, though we can't restore our own with our own tears."

"Shit, this is bad." Kiba said as he and his Knights prepared to fight again as the enemy neared. "We are outnumbered again!"

At that moment, everyone gasped.

Their bodies heated up slightly, enough to be felt but not feel uneasy.

Their pupils became slits and altered to become slightly red. Their hands and feet being covered in black to their elbows and knees.

"What is this?" Issei asked.

"I'll be damned, nya." Kuroka said with a large grin as she recognized the chakra. "Our little werefox gave us his chakra, nya."

"I see." Koneko said as she started to grin as well, remembering the Kokabiel incident and this feeling that she got then. "So, it was the chakra transfer technique."

"What?" Rias asked as she looked at her now chakra enhanced body.

"We will tell you later, though Saji, Issei, you need to be careful." Kakashi said in concern. "Chakra and dragon magic don't mix well, so if you had more, your bodies would start to break apart from the opposing elements."

Saji and Issei felt chills run up their spines.

"But when did…" Sona started to ask, before she remembered Naruto using clones to hug everyone before he left with Fenrir. 'Okay, never mind.'

"Now, we need to focus, our company has arrived." Sabo stated, revigorated and prepared to fight again.

"Hm, that is interesting." Loki said as he noticed the markings on the group. "Chakra, I'm sure, but who among them is a fox? That brat from before isn't there, so who is it?"

**Helheim…**

"NARUTO!" Fenrir shouted as he saw Naruto trapped.

Máttugr smirked as he teleported behind Biko.

Biko dodged Máttugr's attack, then focused his haki to see Máttugr's next attack.

_Máttugr vanished again and reappeared, to attack again._

Biko ducked as Máttugr swung his totem above Biko.

"EXTEND, POWER POLE!" Biko shouted as he covered his weapon in his haki before it extended, striking Máttugr in the throat. "Fenrir, get Naruto out of that!"

"Got it." Fenrir said as he took off towards Naruto.

Naruto, meanwhile, stood up, slowly reaching out to the apparition before him, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked in a cracked tone, his throat dry as his guts felt squishy and tight. "Is that you?"

The Image of Jiraiya smiled and held up his hand, a fake Rasengan spinning to life.

_"Come on, I know you can do it." _Jiraiya said, ignoring Naruto.

_"I have been trying for weeks, pervy-sage!" _

Naruto tensed as he turned, seeing a misty version of himself arguing with Jiraiya.

'I remember this…' Naruto thought as he realized what was happening. 'No…'

_"I know, but you haven't been trying hard enough!" _Jiraiya stated as he ended his Rasengan, pointing at the fake Naruto. _"You aren't trying hard enough to come up with a unique way of improving the Rasengan!"_

_"Big Ball Rasengan isn't much of an improvement on your part old man!" _Fake Naruto replied angrily.

"No, don't!" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes. "Please, STOP!"

_"Well, stupid, then I guess your mom died for a coward."_

The fake Naruto tensed, growling in anger before screaming in anger as he lunged at Jiraiya with a Rasengan forming in his hand.

_"Little Maelstrom…"_

An apparition of Kushina appeared, laying across the ground, looking at him, reaching out.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto saw Fenrir run through the apparitions.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he collapsed to the ground, hugging himself as he entered the fetal position. "PLEASE just stop!"

"Naruto…"

"No, that wasn't me!" Naruto shouted before he felt a paw hit him outside the head and then get pulled into Fenrir's fur.

"It is just an illusion." Fenrir said calmly to his friend. "Helheim punishes those deserving with the things that torment them the most. Without Hel on her throne, all who are deserving, and those who are not, are affected by these illusions."

Naruto clung to Fenrir as he shook.

"It's okay." Fenrir said reassuringly. "But right now, we need to stop Máttugr, I know him and he isn't like this."

Naruto nodded and let Fenrir go.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Break his totem, and then he won't be a threat." Fenrir said as he looked at Naruto. "And get your strongest attack ready quickly, because I want this to end soon so we can search for my sister."

Naruto nodded as he sensed Máttugr and the others nearing their location.

"Alright, I'll do my best, Fenrir." Naruto responded.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Biko shouted as he was thrown across the frigid air and skidded across the bridge, La fey and Robin on a broomstick while Máttugr threw projectiles at them.

"Ocho Fleur: Clutch." Robin said as she made eight hands appear on Máttugr, wrapping themselves around him, and bending his spine into a pretzel.

"Oh, god this is good." He laughed as he fell to the ground, his totem dispelling the hands again.

He threw his hand forward, Mist of Hel spiked around the bridge, causing everyone to move around, Naruto taking to the sky with Moonwalk to get to Biko on his flying cloud, getting on the monkey's shoulders and summoned two clones held up by Biko.

'So uncomfortable.' Bikou thought, even with his own enhanced strength, holding three hybrid form werebeasts was straining his body.

La fey held out her staff, causing magic circles to activate under Máttugr as he stood up.

"Fire Magic: Pillar!" La fey stated as her magic circles shot said attack upward, the pillar of flames spiraling around Máttugr, his screams drowning in the sea of heat within the cold realm.

"NOW, ATTACK THE TOTEM, NARUTO!" Fenrir shouted as the flames died, allowing him to pin the burned bridge keeper.

Naruto, with a formed a senjutsu charged Rasenshuriken in hand with his clones popping, prepared to throw it, but covered his eyes as mist blinded him.

_"Little Maelstrom…"_

Kushina appeared before Naruto and Biko.

"Naruto, throw it!" Biko shouted.

Naruto hesitated.

Kushina smiled, as she tried to reach out to him, but vanished as Máttugr's totem smashed itself across Naruto's face.

Máttugr would have broken Naruto's nose, jaw, and his skull to pieces if Naruto hadn't subconsciously covered his face in haki, but the Rasenshuriken vanished from his hand.

**Underworld…**

"So, this is what chakra feels like?" Sona asked as her magic was boosted enough to easily restrain Jormungandr with Rias just as amazed.

"I know, this was more difficult before." Rias said as they watched the World Serpent thrashed around.

They weren't the only ones.

Everyone was impressed with how much stronger they were thanks to Naruto having transferred chakra to them.

But they weren't stupid, they knew it was finite.

"We have to do what we can as long as we have it." Kakashi shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground. "EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!"

Thick walls of earth burst before him, stopping a Traveler's sword, allowing the Mink to grab the weapon and channel lightning chakra through it, killing the armored foe.

"HOLY HELL THIS IS AWESOME!" Xenovia shouted as she destroyed an Ancient with one chakra enhanced holy slash from Durandal, blocking a drauger strike with Kubikiribocho. "These guys are weak."

In her excitement, Xenovia didn't see an ogre running at her at its full speed.

"Don't get cocky, Xenovia." Lee shouted as he appeared, using the chakra Naruto gave him to kill the ogre in four punches to the head.

"Thanks Lee, I'll try." Xenovia said with a large smile.

Issei and Saji, meanwhile, were nervous as they fought back to back against hordes of drauger.

**"Calm down, Partner."** Ddraig/Vritra said to their respectful user. **"While it is true chakra doesn't mix well with our magic, but the small amount you have is safe enough to use."**

"Okay." Saji responded as he used the Absorption Line like a whip and sliced six drauger's throats open with the chakra enhanced line. 'Damn.'

"Ascalon!" Issei shouted as he impaled another drauger with his sword covered in chakra. 'Shit, and Naruto is able to do this regularly? I'm kind of jealous.'

As this happened, Irina and Koneko fought a troll.

"HERE!" Irina shouted as she threw one part of Hiramekarei to Koneko, who jumped and caught the sword, fueling it with her own haki, turning it black.

Koneko jumped with Moonwalk into the air.

"Hiramekarei: Release." She said as her chakra within the sword expanded a bit, serrating the edge of Hiramekarei.

Koneko pushed off the air, using the momentum and sliced into the troll's arm.

"Hiramekarei: Release!" Irina shouted as she crouched under the troll, her magic and Naruto's chakra covering the blade into a sharp edge.

She jumped up, slicing open the troll's stomach, making its guts spill out as blood splattered onto the ground before it died.

'Ew.' Irina thought as troll blood covered her body. 'It smells so bad.'

Sabo channeled his fire into his lead pipe as he bashed in skulls.

'There is no end to them.' He thought as he and Kiba killed more enemies. 'As long as that seal is there, he won't run out of minions.'

"Rossweisse, is there a way to negate that seal?" Sabo shouted to the Valkyrie, who was blasting an ogre.

"Only one!" Rossweisse responded before she looked up at Loki in disgust. "We have to defeat the caster."

"No problem, nya." Kuroka said as she jumped into the air, summoning her wings. "I'll take him on."

Loki smirked in amusement as Kuroka approached his level.

"As if a mere nekoshou could stop me, Loki." Loki said as he summoned daggers. "But I'll humor you, mortal."

**Helheim…**

Naruto, through his pain, could hear something.

'Could it…' Naruto thought as the totem was removed, Máttugr kicking Biko and grabbing Naruto, intending to flatten him into paste across the bridge.

Naruto grabbed Máttugr's wrist, breaking it.

"You fucking shit!" Máttugr shouted as he let Naruto go, allowing him to Moonwalk away before he channeled haki into a Rasengan.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Máttugr growled in rage and teleported behind Naruto._

Máttugr growled in rage and teleported behind Naruto.

"Måtte allfaren sende deg til Valhalla og må Valkyrie være snill, unge Werefox." Máttugr shouted in Old Norse, swinging his totem down upon Naruto.

Naruto spun on his heel and shoved his Rasengan into the totem.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Naruto shouted, transferring as much of his power into the Rasengan with the chakra transfer technique.

"FIRE MAGIC: FIRE INHERITANCE!" La fey shouted as she pointed her staff at Naruto's attack.

The fire type magic seal she used appeared on Naruto's hand, its fiery fury twisting and merging with the Rasengan.

The elemental advantage allowed the senjutsu empowered Rasengan to carve into the Totem of Helheim before it detonated in Naruto's hand, causing there to be a bright, very bright green light that eclipsed all of Helheim in its glow and radiance.

**Underworld…**

Loki thrust his knife forward.

Kuroka closed her eyes and focused on her Observation.

'He will attack from behind.' Kuroka thought, seeing a vision of Loki's 'frontal' attack fading through her.

She spun around, eyes closed, and pushed Loki's extended arm away, leaving him open.

"What?" Loki grunted in disbelief.

Kuroka, despite her forte being in Observation, channeled Armament chakra into her leg, making it a shiny metallic black.

"You aren't used to fighting this way, Loki, nya." Kuroka stated calmly as she opened her eyes. "That's why I win this round, nya."

She delivered a swift, downward kick to Loki's ribs, sending the God of Mischief into the ground, dirt raising into the air as he skidded into the earth.

"You want more, nya?" Kuroka asked as she closed her eyes again.

The world darkened, everything lit up in white or gray light as she 'saw' everyone, including Loki, who was currently picking himself up from the ground.

"I am going to end this." Loki growled in anger, making Kuroka smirk.

"You can try, nya." Kuroka taunted, extending her hand and motioning for him to get closer.

'That bitch.' Loki thought as he prepared his next attack.

A bright, bright green light erupted from the massive Hel Seal he had created, causing everyone to pause and look at it.

Wind whipped outward from the seal's center as Hel herself appeared from Helheim with Fenrir and Naruto.

"ENOUGH!" Hel stated, her control over the dead causing who originated from her domain to bow before her.

With a wave of her hand, the seal and the undead vanished into magical particles.

"HOW!" Loki shouted in anger and rage as he saw his army get erased.

He felt a presence behind him.

Loki turned and saw Jormungandr staring at him, now unbound from Rias and Sona's magic due to them losing focus.

Jormungandr hissed before he lunged at light speeds, latching onto his father's shoulder, his poison spreading into Loki's veins.

"JORMUNGANDR YOU BASTARD!" Loki shouted before he sent his middle child flying.

"You are the bastard here, you damn fire Jotunn." Fenrir growled as he descended upon Loki.

"YOU MISERABLE DOG!" Loki shouted as he summoned fire to cover his hands and feet, using it to block Fenrir's fangs.

He could feel Jormungandr's poison spreading through his body.

Loki growled as he used his godly strength and magic to push Fenrir off of him.

'I need to flee so I can purge this poison from…' Loki thought frantically before another Norse Seal appeared in the sky.

This time, the Seal of Thor as Mjolnir appeared.

'Mjolnir?' Loki thought as he froze at the sight of his brother's legendary weapon touching down on the Underworld's soil. 'So, that was your game, Odin.'

"You know, I don't like this feeling." Sabo said as he took ahold of Mjolnir, its electrical current flowing into his body. "Being a being of Fire, Lightning magic doesn't mix with my body, but I guess I'll power through it!"

He lunged at the god, lightning sparking and fire spiraling from Mjolnir as Sabo put his magic into Thor's hammer.

Loki jumped back.

'I need to escape!' He mentally shouted, his seal appearing behind him.

However, he felt a foot kick into his back, pushing him into Mjolnir's head.

"Fu…ck…" Loki coughed as the magic installed into Mjolnir burned him, Odin's magic within it starting to activate to send him to Asgard.

With some of his remaining strength, Loki turned and saw Naruto, in hybrid form, moving his foot to the ground, showing he had been the one to keep Loki from escaping.

"Cur…se… upon…" Loki choked/whispered as the Asgard Seal started to set. "Your… houses…"

'Shakespeare?' Naruto and Sabo thought as Loki was taken away.

"We… we did it?" Saji said as he took deep breaths. "WE DID IT!"

"That we did." Hel said as she took a deep breath while rubbing her temples. "Now I have to return and correct all the damage Máttugr did while brainwashed."

"Sister." Fenrir and Jormungandr said together as they shrank into their smaller forms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, brothers." Hel responded. "Thank you for the rescue, though I don't know why those other three left."

"They are terrorists, so they would have been arrested if they had stayed." Fenrir whispered as everyone regrouped.

"Oh." Hel responded.

She blinked before she looked down, seeing Naruto, in human form, at her knee.

Hel, being part giant, was very tall if she was in her true form.

Naruto, being 4"8', only came up to her knee.

Said werefox was looking at her with wide eyes.

'Oh, he is going to find my left side scary.' Hel thought with slumped shoulders.

"Wow, you are really pretty." Naruto admitted with a blush on his cheeks.

Hel blinked… before she was crouched with her cheeks red and wide eyes.

'He thinks I am pretty?' Hel thought like a giddy child.

Fenrir and Jormungandr laughed.

'Sister was never told she was pretty before.' Fenrir thought as he looked at Naruto, who was confused. 'Sure, Jormungandr and I told her she was, but we are family, so it doesn't count.'

Hel took a bit to compose herself, and when she did, she took notice of Rossweisse, who nervously waved at her.

"Hey, Rose." Hel said with a smile, taking the Valkyrie's hands. "It has been a while. Are you having issues with the seal?"

"No, I am not." Rossweisse interrupted. "But I am glad to see you are alright. What happened?"

"I'll explain when the Allfather is around." Hel explained. "That way, I only have to explain it once."

"Alright, I understand." Rossweisse replied before she was hugged by Naruto.

**Castle…**

Hel, Fenrir, and a MUCH smaller Jormungandr stood before the Satan's, Michael, Azazel, and Odin.

"So, Loki sealed you within the Totem of Helheim." Odin said with a sigh. "And the little werefox and the terrorist magician destroyed it to unseal you."

"Yes." Hel stated calmly as she spoke to the Allfather. "Father had wanted the denizens of my realm to start Ragnarök."

The heads of the factions looked at each other in concern.

"This has been quite an exciting evening." Sirzechs said as he cupped his hands together.

"Yes, but all things concerning, we now have a treaty between us." Odin stated. "We the Norse will fight along side the Three factions should the need arise."

The heads of faction were glad to hear this.

They talked amongst themselves before they left for the night.

"It was an honor meeting you, Lord Odin." Sirzechs said as he shook hands with Odin before he and Grayfia left.

Odin smiled and bid Sirzechs and Grayfia farewell before he was about to call Heimdall to activate the Bifrost.

"Allfather." Fenrir called out. "Are Jormungandr and I not being punished?"

Odin looked at his nephew's and niece.

"No." He said as he looked at them. "You, Fenrir, helped rescue Hel. And Jormungandr was able to poison Loki. Yes, you two committed crimes, but you made up for them today."

The trio of siblings smiled.

"Farfar, jeg ber om tillatelse til å bo i Helheim sammen med søsteren min, for å hjelpe til med å drive riket og være nestkommanderende hvis søster trenger å være et annet sted." Jormingandr hissed in Old Norse.

Odin thought for a second.

"I see, and I agree." Odin replied as he stroked his beard. "Jormungandr, you are granted permission to reside in Helheim as a guardian and second in command should Hel leave her realm."

The three bowed.

"We thank thee, Allfather." Hel and Fenrir replied.

Odin left in a flash of rainbow before he vanished.

"So, brother, you are a devil now?" Hel asked Fenrir as she could feel devil energy residing in Fenrir's body.

"Yep, the little Phenex girl is my King." Fenrir replied as he led his siblings out of the room. "Come on, I want you to meet my King properly before leaving."

"So, who is the werefox?" Hel asks nervously.

"Oh, Young Master?" Fenrir asked, internally chuckling while Jormungandr (The size of a regular snake) perched himself on Hel's shoulders.

"Yeah, him."

"He is Naruto Bael." Fenrir said as they made their way through the halls. "He is childish, but he is still young. He has a harem of girls, but is full of love from what I can see."

Hel faltered a bit at the word 'Harem', but then perked up.

"Wait, you said Naruto, right?" Hel asked.

"Yes." Fenrir replied.

'Then that means he is…' Hel thought before her eyes widened.

"Sister?" Fenrir asked in concern with Jormungandr hissing in worry.

"I have an idea." Hel said confidently. "While I was in the Totem, I could see everything. I even saw the illusions that tormented Naruto. His mom was a part of it."

Fenrir nodded.

"Alright, well, here we are." Fenrir said as he turned to see a door. "My King is on the other side of this door."

He reached up, hitting the doorknob with his paw and opening it.

Inside was Ravel with Naruto, resting across her lap in fox form as he was napping, Ameyuri and Gilga sleeping at Ravel's feet.

'He is so cute.' Hel thought as she saw Naruto. 'I want to hug and squeeze him.'

"How is Young Master doing?" Fenrir asked as the trio entered, making the Grim pups perk up, their tails wagging at seeing Fenrir.

"He is doing fine." Ravel replied as she ran her hand through Naruto's fur. "He was a little clingy earlier with Koneko, but calmed down."

"Do you know why?" Hel asked as she sat across from Ravel, who shivered a bit due to the aura of cold Hel produced naturally.

"No, he was tight lipped about it." Ravel replied with worry.

"I know." Hel said in a self-loathing tone. "My realm, Helheim, produces illusions to torment the people who reside within it. He saw his mother and the man called Jiraiya."

Ravel's eyes widened at this.

"I see."

"And I am awake so you can stop talking about me." Naruto muttered as he partially opened his eyes.

Ravel flinched, nearly dropping Naruto.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto." Hel called out, drawing his attention. "I am very sorry about everything."

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto replied as he entered his human form, cuddling into Ravel. "I… I just don't want to talk about it."

Fenrir walked over and brushed his head against Naruto's.

"I understand, Young Master." Fenrir whispered.

"We need to leave, Brother." Hel mentioned as she stood up as she looked at Jormungandr.

Jormungandr nodded before looking at Fenrir.

"Bror, vær trygg. Phenex, ta vare på broren." Jormungandr hissed before he slithered over and up Hel's body and rested upon her shoulders.

"Heimdall." Hel called out.

Ravel, Fenrir, Ameyuri, Gilga, and Naruto saw rainbow colored magic cover the siblings before they returned to Helheim.

Naruto nestled closer to Ravel, his head resting on her breasts as he held her.

"Ravel." Naruto whispered. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ravel could hear Naruto's desire to not be alone in his voice.

"Of course, Naruto." Ravel replied as she ran her hand through his hair, caressing the tip of his ear to calm him further.

Naruto fell asleep in her embrace.

"He maybe strong, but at heart he is still a child." Fenrir mentioned as he looked at his friend sleeping. "He is cute when he sleeps."

"Yes, he is." Ravel said as she carefully stood up, carrying Naruto in her arms. "Now, tomorrow, we will return to Kuoh, Fenrir, and with the remaining days before school starts, we will be doing homework, so I suggest you get some rest."

"As you wish, Ravel." Fenrir said politely.

Ameyuri and Gilga entered Ravel's shadow as she left the room with Fenrir next to her.

Upon arriving at her room, Ravel changed into her pajamas and got into bed with Naruto, who was naked thanks to Ravel stripping him, Ameyuri, Gilga, and Fenrir sleeping at the foot of the massive bed.

'Mom, Jiraiya…' Naruto thought as his dreams were plagued by them.

**Chapter 44, DONE!**

** Well, I had fun.**

**Sorry it took nearly a month to post, now that I have three story's I'm writing it will be taking me longer for each one, and I needed time to rest or else the chapter would have been garbage.**

**I hope I did well, I know I left certain character's out during the fight, but I just wanted to get to the point. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review, and if you disliked it, let me know so I can improve my writing.**

**If you are bored and would like to read something new, please check out Sage of Legend and My Snapped Academia.**


End file.
